Una de vikingos
by anira22
Summary: Después de una noche con Eric el vampiro, a Sookie le llega el momento de conocer a Eric el vikingo, cortesía de su bisabuelo Niall. Post Death in the family
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Oh, Eric-me choqué con él cuando salía de casa.

-¿Vas a algún lado, amante?

-Te iba a llamar.

-¿Ibas a dejarme plantado, Sookie?-Le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza afirmativamente-¿Y ese ramo de flores? ¿Acaso tienes una cita con algún otro hombre al que le lleves flores?

-Qué tonto-me levanté sobre las puntas de los pies y alcancé a besarle en la barbilla-Tara ha dado a luz esta tarde. Iba a ir a verla a ella y a los gemelos al hospital. No voy a tardar mucho (estará cansada), puedes esperarme en casa.

-Te acompañaré.

-No es necesario, Eric-no le veía en una habitación de hospital en el ala de maternidad rodeado de osos azules, conejitos rosas y globos de colores, niños llorando por doquier, padres eufóricos y parturientas doloridas.

-Cuando era humano vi muchos partos, de animales y mujeres, no creo que hayan cambiado tanto en 1000 años.

En el hospital preguntamos por la habitación de Tara y me enfadé un poco cuando nos escoltaron hasta allí, todo el rato sin perder a Eric de vista como si pensaran que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre los pequeños para robárselos a sus madres. A Eric pareció darle igual y complació a un par de madres atemorizadas sacando sus colmillos de forma amenazante. Tara fingió alegrarse de mi visita, y no porque le molestara que Eric viniese conmigo, sino porque había ingresado a las dos de la madrugada y los gemelos no habían querido salir hasta las dos de la tarde. 12 horas de parto. Me contó que estaba agotada pero feliz y a JB también le vi loco de contento (Creo que Eric y él han desarrollado una antipatía mutua prácticamente al instante de conocerse)

Los dos bebés se parecían mucho a JB, eran extremadamente guapos, aunque al menos Jack (el nombre que habían decidido ponerle al niño) mantenía unos ojos abiertos y despiertos que le conferían un aspecto vivo del que carecía su padre, porque JB tenía muchas virtudes, pero la inteligencia no era una de ellas. No esperé a que Tara o él me dieran permiso para sacar a la niña de su cuna una vez se despertó y cogerla en brazos. Me reí viendo a JB haciendo malabares para poder sostener a su hijo recién nacido. Es increíble comprobar que a pesar de sus manazas y grandes brazos la mayoría de los hombres no se las apaña para coger a un simple crío. Me deshice por dentro cuando la pequeña en mis brazos empezó a hacer pucheros y a emitir sonidos parecidos a los de un gatito. Le acaricié la piel suave de las mejillas con la nariz y la arrullé un ratito poniendo una voz chillona y absurdamente infantil mientras soltaba tonterías sin sentido. Eric permanecía allí de pie, tranquilo, impasible, esperándome.

El pequeño Jack empezó a retorcerse y a lloriquear incómodo en los brazos de su padre. Observé que Eric extendía los brazos y con un movimiento fácil, sencillo y lento acomodaba al niño boca abajo sobre una de sus manos.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que un vampiro…-comenzó a decir JB.

-Tuve hijos cuando era humano-se defendió Eric-Les gusta estar boca abajo. Tiene el cuello fuerte-sostuvo Eric cuando el pequeño hizo fuerza para levantar su cabeza y mirar alrededor.

Tara y JB sonrieron, pero yo sentí que el frío me invadía las entrañas y las venas como si mi sangre se hubiera congelado en aquel mismo instante. No era la primera vez que pensaba en mi situación con Eric, sabía perfectamente que el hecho de estar con un vampiro significaba no tener una vida normal, y sabía que ser novia de Eric implicaba que no podría quedarme embarazada ni de él, ni de otro… ni muy probablemente, conociendo la opinión que tenía Eric sobre algunos de los métodos de la medicina moderna, por medio de inseminación artificial.

Estábamos allí de visita, y a nosotros nunca vendrían a visitarnos al hospital por esta feliz razón. Yo nunca sería Tara y él nunca sería JB. Él ya tuvo sus hijos y no los tuvo conmigo.

Eric me miró y le pasó de nuevo el bebé a su padre, éste abrió los ojos y se espabiló mientras JB intentaba en vano, ponerlo boca abajo con la misma gracia que había tenido Eric.

-Deberíamos irnos ya-comentó mi vampiro-Las mujeres deben descansar.

Asentí, le pasé la niña a Tara, les di un beso a ambas y les felicité por última vez. Salí por la puerta de la habitación con Eric detrás de mí, su mano en mi espalda, empujándome a abandonar aquel lugar.

Traté de mostrarme alegre con Eric durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, aunque en las veces que me miró de reojo supe que él sabía que mi estado de ánimo estaba un poco triste en ese momento.

Quizás por la influencia de su sangre o quizás porque sabía lo que me esperaba llegué a casa un poco más animada. Eric y yo nos duchamos juntos y después cenamos en mi cocina (o yo cené y él me miró) Le conté que llevaba cuatro días trabajando en el bar con el turno de mañana y que, como no me lo cambiaran pronto, pronto tendría que cursar la asignatura de indigente. Eric intentó sacar el tema del hospital varias veces, pero después de mis quiebros lo dejó estar y me contó que Pam y él habían hablado con el abogado para abrir un club de striptease en Shreverport (Eric se ha reído de mí y ha dicho que cuando me lo ha contado he puesto la misma cara que habría puesto un hada tras darle un bocado a un limón amargo. Discúlpeme señor vikingo que no me guste que mi novio vaya a abrir un local donde estará rodeado de mujeres preciosas desnudas que estarán más que contentas de hacerle un baile privado)

Aunque me dormí exhausta, habría preferido que Eric se quedara a pasar la noche, sin embargo, no debía de ser ni la una cuando se acercó a mí para besarme y despedirse. Le eché los brazos al cuello y me puse remolona (no es que tenga fuerza suficiente como para tumbar a Eric sin que él lo desee)

-Quédate, quédate, quédate…

-Tengo trabajo en el bar, pequeña.

-¿Y si me pasa algo mientras no estás?-golpe bajo. Él se rió.

-Vendré volando en cuanto note algo raro. Además Bill está a un minuto de aquí y estoy seguro de que estará encantado de hacerse el héroe contigo.

-¿Y si me pongo cachonda de madrugada, llamo a Bill?-Eric rugió, hundió la cara en mi cuello y me hizo cosquillas mientras yo daba patadas a la cama riéndome. Levantó la cara y me dio un beso fuerte.

-Mañana me quedaré toda la noche-chasqueé la lengua decepcionada-Siento que te hayas puesto triste en el hospital. Sé que quieres ser madre-me mordí el labio y no dije nada-Siento no poder darte eso-negué con la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. No se puede querer una vida normal, una familia normal, un primer amor normal, un trabajo normal, hijos y además querer tener un amor imperecedero. A algo hay que renunciar, y ahora mismo no quería renunciar a Eric. Creo que no querré renunciar a él jamás.

Me levanté de la cama porque nuestras actividades me habían dado sed. Me restregué los ojos y di la luz del pasillo. Sentí una presencia a mi espalda en cuanto puse el pie en el escalón. Se me helaron las entrañas cuando me di cuenta de que era un hada, un hada que no era ni Dermot ni mi primo Claude. Perdí el equilibrio al notar su mano en mi espalda y caí por la escalera. Antes de golpearme la cabeza, me pareció ver a mi bisabuelo Niall sonriéndome.


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

_Gracias, Tokito. Valoro muchísimo tu apoyo continuo._

La luz me entró a través de los párpados provocando que el dolor en mi cabeza se intensificase. Me toqué la parte en la que me había golpeado y me mordí el labio. Tenía frío y por alguna extraña razón en la que no quise pensar, sentía la espalda, el trasero y las piernas húmedas, como si hubiera dormido durante toda la noche sobre la hierba mojada. Oí un ruido a mi izquierda, como una rama que han pisado y abrí los ojos de par en par. El sol sobre mi cabeza me cegó y con estupor y pánico me percaté de que estaba a la intemperie. Aparté las manos de la cara y las apoyé en el suelo para levantarme. Mis dedos se hundieron entre las hojas húmedas y frías. Me incorporé y eché un vistazo. Estaba en mitad del campo, o del bosque. Hacía mucho frío, los árboles estaban desnudos y marrones, el cielo presentaba unos nubarrones altos que dejaban entrever el sol que me había despertado.

Me puse de pie y sentí el impulso de gritar, pero quien quisiera que me hubiese llevado allí podría escucharme y no sabía sus intenciones. Empecé a caminar, por lo menos para entrar en calor, al cabo de quince minutos empecé a asustarme de verdad y las lágrimas empezaron a asomar. No sabía dónde estaba, pero no estaba en Louisiana. Yo no soy una experta en flora y fauna, pero sé que los abedules, los robles y las hayas no son árboles característicos del sur. La hojarasca estaba tan húmeda que ni siquiera crujía bajo mis pies. No había visto ni una sola casa, ni el rastro de un coche, no me había cruzado un solo camino y ni aún subiéndome a un árbol pude alcanzar a ver una torre de la luz. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que dónde quisiera que estuviese, me habían traído las hadas, pues Dermot me había dicho que a algunas les gustaba vivir en los frondosos bosques del país, estos bosques en los que apenas hay rastro de civilización y en los que por cientos de kilómetros no se ve más que naturaleza.

Oí el rechinar de un caballo y unas voces. Respiré aliviada y grité.

-¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Ayuda, por favor!

Un grupo de hombres montados a caballo aparecieron de detrás de unos árboles. Estaba tan asustada y tenía tanto frío que hasta que no se acercaron no vi su extraña indumentaria. Parecían sacados de una película o de una feria medieval. Un hombre alto y rubio, con el pelo, la barba y el bigote largos se apeó del caballo. Iba abrigado con una piel de lobo de color marrón canela y llevaba unas botas del mismo material. Me dijo algo en una lengua que no entendí y cuando se apartó la piel del lobo para sacar uno de sus brazos y extender su mano en un gesto que indicaba que quería que me acercase, comprobé que llevaba una larga espada de reluciente acero atada a la cintura. Di dos pasos atrás, pero fue más rápido, me sostuvo por el brazo y yo forcejeé y grité. Él también gritaba, me hablaba a gritos, pero yo no le entendía. Finalmente, por segunda vez en unas pocas horas volví a perder el conocimiento después de que, sospecho, me pegara con su puño.

Cuando me desperté estaba caliente y a salvo en la cama. Me arrebujé entre las sábanas y mantuve los ojos cerrados por la jaqueca. Tenía la boca pastosa, así que supuse que no había sido Eric el que me había descubierto a los pies de la escalera, porque él me habría dado su sangre y me habría sentido bien al despertar.

Abrí los ojos al fin, esperando ver a Jason, o quizás a Dermot o Claude. Pero todo lo que encontré fue aire, el aire que quedaba entre mi cuerpo sobre la cama y un tejado de maderas de distintas tonalidades oscuras. Me levanté de golpe y me sentí mareada. Todo era de madera, salvo el vidrio de las ventanas. Era como un vidrio opaco, sucio, no como el definido y claro de los vasos de cristal: estaba lloviendo. El otro foco de luz provenía de un candil de aceite. Estaba en una cama enorme, de al menos tres metros de ancho, cubierta por pieles de lobo. Miré debajo y vi que estaba completamente desnuda. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. En cuanto empecé a hiperventilar, una sombra roja apareció por la puerta.

Una mujer preciosa, no pasaría de los cincuenta, rubia, alta, con los ojos azules y ataviada con un vestido de terciopelo rojo bordado con hilos de color dorado, se acercó a mí. No parecía un hada, pero desde luego sí parecía sacada de un cuento.

Se acercó y me ofreció un vaso de barro cocido lleno de agua. Bebí con avidez mientras me escrutaba con la mirada. Preguntó algo en un idioma desconocido. Siguió hablando y formulando preguntas, o eso creo, por el tono que empleaba. Al final negó con la cabeza, dejó un harapo de color ocre a los pies de mi cama y se marchó cerrando por el otro lado la puerta por la que había entrado. Me puse el vestido con tranquilidad y lo ceñí a mi cintura con un trozo de tela de color verde.

-¡Abran, abran, por favor! ¡Abrid la puerta!-grité golpeándola y tirando de un asa. Oí que quitaban la traba del otro lado y al poco me encontraba en una sala grande, también de madera, con una mesa muy larga y bancos a ambos lados; como los de los merenderos al aire libre.

Me sequé las lágrimas para poder ver bien. Se me estaban enfriando los pies. ¿Dónde me habían traído? Cuando Eric se enterase iba a destrozarles a todos la garganta, y yo sería su fiel público.

Había varias personas en la sala, la mujer que había visto antes y, sentado en un trono semejante al que presidía el Fangtasía, el mismo hombre que me había golpeado. Hablaba con otros dos varones y la mujer me escrutaba con la mirada. Él volvió a hablarme y yo negué con la cabeza. Sus conversadores, que estaban de pie a su alrededor, también lo intentaron. Eran humanos, podía oír sus cabezas zumbando en la mía, sus pensamientos circulando por su cerebro a todo tren. Pero no entendía ni una palabra de éstos. Por un momento pensé que era alemán u holandés y que podría estar en Pensilvania, pero eso no explicaba su atuendo.

-Quis es?-preguntó ella. Yo la miré y fruncí el ceño-Quis es?-Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclarármela y ponerla en orden-Unde venis?. Latine, scis?-Asentí por fin. En el instituto me matriculé en latín y en griego. Las clases de lenguas muertas estaban vacías y no tenía que soportar el horrible zumbido de los pensamientos del resto de mis compañeros, podía concentrarme y sacaba muy buenas notas. Nunca pensé que tuviera la oportunidad de usar el latín más allá de para adivinar las palabras en los concursos de la tele.

-Intellego. Sic…-La mujer miró al hombre del trono y asintió.

-Hoc. An servus?-Intenté aclararme las ideas y ella insistió con la pregunta. Los hombres tenían unas espadas enormes anudadas al cinto y pensé que era mucho mejor parecer alguien inofensivo.

-Hoc. Sic. Ego sum servus-Ella le dijo algo al hombre del trono, que asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano. El resto de hombres se relajaron y uno incluso alejó su mano de la empuñadura de su espada. Respiré aliviada.

-Fugit?-preguntó ella. Yo me mordí el labio, no sabía qué responder. Debía decirles que había huido, pero ¿de dónde? No contesté y eso pareció darles una respuesta.

Volvieron a hablar entre ellos, el jefe se levantó y apoyó un cuchillo enorme en mi cuello. Cuando Eric apareciera al primero que escarmentaría sería a él, eso si tenía suerte de que no me librara yo antes. Le miré a los ojos y el aire se contrajo en mi pecho. Tenía un aire familiar a Eric: los ojos, la frente y la forma de los labios, que no había visto bien por estar oculta tras esa frondosa barba rubia. Dijo algo en su lengua y de repente me pareció escuchar una palabra que ya había escuchado alguna vez en boca de mi vampiro. La mujer se acercó y apartó, con mano dulce y segura, el cuchillo de mi garganta. No dejó de mirar a los ojos al hombre en ningún momento. Él se apartó, rezongando y ella me miró con aire de superioridad.

-Helga-dijo señalándose el pecho con la palma de la mano. Después la tendió en dirección al hombre-Halvar.

-Sookie-dije yo. Ella inclinó la cabeza y yo entendí que, en mi condición de esclava declarada, debía de inclinarla aún más. Mis tripas resonaron por el hambre, ella levantó una ceja en un gesto muy conocido por mí, y también en ella me pareció ver la nariz de Eric, y algunos de sus gestos. Me cogió del brazo pero fue interrumpida por el rey Halvar. Creo que es su marido. Se dijeron cosas en voz baja y al final ella agachó la cabeza y asintió. No sé de qué habían estado hablando, pero hasta este momento ella había parecido ganar en toda sus discusiones menos en esta. Me condujo hasta el fuego y señaló la ceniza, una escoba de paja sin mango que había al lado y un recogedor de madera, luego me hizo una indicación que me hizo ver que pretendía que yo recogiera las cenizas de los fuegos ya extinguidos del hogar. Sabía cómo funcionaba. Después, me llevó afuera de la casa. Me quedé descolocada cuando mis pies pisaron el frío barro que rodeaba la casa de la que había salido. Pude observar que estaba en un poblado extraño. Había muchas casas de madera, de las cuales la mayor era la de Helga y Halvar. Todo olía a frío, a sal de mar, a bosque y a la madera quemada de las chimeneas. Había perros ladrando, niños rubísimos y pelirrojos jugando, mujeres riendo y charlando y hombres yendo de aquí para allá.

Helga se paró al lado de un pozo y esperó a que volviera a centrar mi atención en ella. Agarró el cubo de madera de tejo y metal que sujeto a la cuerda bajaba hasta el agua y que, por su tamaño, debía de poder contener unos ocho litros de agua y con la mano me indicó que debía de sacar tres cubos de agua.

-No alimenta-dijo llevándose la mano a la boca y haciendo el gesto universal de comer-ad finem trepaliare-Así que no me darían de comer hasta que no recogiese la ceniza y subiera los tres cubos de agua. No era un trabajo pesado ni largo, su intención no era otra que la de subrayar mi condición de esclava. Si quería comer, cama o protección, tendría que trabajar. No me desagradaba. Además, no entendía una palabra de las que discurrían por su cerebro y eso me aliviaba. Al menos mientras estuviese aquí, hasta que me encontrara Eric o yo averiguara cómo volver a casa, tendría paz.

Comí con avidez lo que me pusieron. Queso de cabra sobre pan caliente, un trozo de tocino y media cebolla asada acompañado todo con leche de cabra. Mientras me terminaba mi vaso de leche tres niños entraron por la puerta. Se pusieron a gritarle con alegría a Helga que dio palmas y los hizo callar. Los acercó a mí y dijo mi nombre y algo más. Los ordenó de mayor a menor y me los fue presentando poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. Fijé la vista en el mediano y pensé que me estaba volviendo loca. Que me arrancasen la piel a tiras si ese niño no era Eric, mi Eric. Helga era su madre.

-Leif-Me presentó Helga. Era un niño rubio, robusto, con un gran parecido con su madre. Debía de tener unos diez años.

-Audr-También era rubia, aunque no tanto como Leif. Llevaba unas trencitas encantadoras cogidas con lazos de color verde. Se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano. Le sonreí y la senté sobre mis rodillas. No debía de tener más de cinco años.

-Eric-Dijo Helga. Le tendí la mano y le acaricié la mandíbula con ternura. Se me escaparon unas lágrimas al mirarle más de cerca. Tenía el pelo más claro y los ojos más oscuros y, por supuesto, también la piel era más rosada. No debía de haber cumplido ocho años.

-Sois muy guapos-Besé a la niña en la mejilla cuando empezó a parlotear sin que le entendiese nada y yo me reí.

-Sookie-me llamó Helga. Hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y me levanté junto con los niños. Me llevó a una casa prácticamente contigua al palacio (así es cómo debía de llamarse comparándolo con el resto de chozas). Era una casita de ensueño, ligeramente hundida en la tierra, toda de madera. Estaba cubierta por una gorda manta de césped lo que la hacía parecerse a las casitas de los hobitts de Tolkien. Leif abrió la puerta y entró dentro. Los niños se soltaron y se pusieron a jugar, los dos chicos con espadas de madera y la niña con una muñeca de trapo y un caballo de madera en miniatura, en frente del fuego. Había varias camas a un lado y una mesa con bancos cerca del hogar: sartenes de cobre, pucheros de peltre, vasos, jarras y utensilios de cerámica, y cuchillos de metal. Vi una escalera de madera, como las de los pintores, aunque con peldaños más gruesos y no tan vertical, que ascendía hasta una plataforma de madera. Arriba había una cama tan enorme como en la que me había despertado después de que Halvar me dejara KO. Helga abrió el baúl que reposaba a los pies del lecho y sacó varios vestidos de lana. Me los pegó al pecho y luego me hizo un gesto para indicarme que eran para mí. Quise protestar cuando vi que sacaba los de colores y telas más bonitos y negaba con la cabeza, apartándolos para llevárselos después de que me hubiese enseñado todo.

Bajamos de nuevo donde jugaban los niños y me condujo a un lado de la casa, donde abrió una puerta y me enseñó varios sacos y recipientes. Abrió una trampilla, cogió un candil de aceite y bajó por ella. Daba a una fresquera con hielo donde se conservaban alimentos varios, pero sobre todo cebollas, carne y pescado ahumado. Volvimos a ascender y me enseñó el contenido de los sacos y las vasijas: grano de avena, cebada, centeno, aceite y vino. Abrió un saco de color grisáceo y me puso el grano en la mano, después me cogió del brazo y me sacó a la calle, dimos la vuelta a la casa y dentro del vallado vi tres cerdos y varias gallinas. Helga me cogió la mano y me hizo tirarles el grano a las aves.

-Cotidie-dijo. Yo asentí. Debía de darles de comer a las gallinas cada día. Señalé los cerdos y ella negó con la cabeza y se señaló el pecho. Supongo que eran animales demasiado importantes como para dejarlos a mi cuidado. Mejor, porque me daban un poco de miedo. Eran negros y enormes, de al menos 150 kilos el más pequeño.

Entramos dentro de un corral de madera en el que había tres cabras y un caballo y diferentes aperos de labranza. Helga me señaló la paja, el abrevadero que yo debía de mantener lleno de agua limpia y fresca, y el cubo de metal que debería de usar para recoger la leche cuando ordeñara las cabras. Me lo entregó para que le enseñara cómo lo hacía y acercando la banqueta de madera al animal, coloqué el cubo bajo sus ubres y tal y como me habían enseñado en la granja escuela a la que mi abuela me enviaba cada año con la esperanza de hacer mi vida más normal, empecé a sacar la leche. Ella sonrió, recogió un huevo del montón de paja donde se recogían las gallinas para pasar la noche y volvimos a la casa cuando obtuve leche suficiente para la cena.

Abrazó a sus hijos y volvió a decirles algo sobre mí, comprendí que debía de haberle caído muy bien a Helga y que debía de haberle parecido muy inofensiva a Halvar si me dejaban al cargo de sus hijos. Me señaló con la mano, después señaló a los niños y finalmente acercó dos dedos a sus ojos, indicándome que mi principal cometido era cuidar y vigilar a los pequeños.

Inspeccioné la casa en cuanto ella se hubo ido, examinando cada recoveco. Acomodé las camas a mi gusto y preparé las cosas para la cena. Empezaba a dudar de que las hadas me hubiesen tendido una trampa. Me encuentro bien y no me duele nada, así que es posible que esto sea un sueño muy real o una alucinación que esté teniendo después de caerme de las escaleras y romperme la crisma. En el primer caso, solo he de esperar a despertarme. En el caso de que hayan sido hadas, he fichado que todas las herramientas de la chimenea son de hierro, y apuesto a que a las hadas no les gustaría encontrarse con ellas en la cara. Y en el caso de que esto sea una alucinación provocada por un coma cerebral, sólo he de esperar a que Eric vuelva a casa, me encuentre y me provea de su curativa sangre. Me despertaré en mi cama, con el sabor metálico de su sangre en mi lengua, completamente desnuda y con mi novio a mi lado dispuesto a hacerme el amor. La otra posibilidad, que debía descartar pero no podía, es que mi caída por las escaleras hubiesen actuado como mi particular Delorian, y eso hubiese provocado un viaje en el tiempo (y en el espacio) y me hallara ahora mismo en el Norte de Europa, probablemente la futura Suecia, en algún momento indeterminado entre el año 900 y el 1100. Dejé de pensar en tonterías y me preparé para lo que estaba viviendo; sueño o realidad.

Di de cenar a los niños, y antes de acostarlos, les obligué a hacer pis (para lo cual teníamos que salir de casa) y a lavarse los dientes (no lo entendieron y tuve que hacerlo yo con mis dedos. Eric ya apuntaba maneras, porque me mordió en el dedo y salió corriendo hacia la casa partiéndose de risa)

-¡Créeme que quieres conservar tus dientes!-le grité-Te van a hacer falta los próximos mil años.

Volví a la casa y comprobé que ya se habían metido todos en sus camas. Me acerqué a Audr y le canté una canción mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se dormía. Comprobé que Eric también me prestaba atención y sonreí.

Puse un par de leños más en el fuego para que su calor durara toda la noche, me clavé una espina y tuve que sacármela con los dientes. Sangré y me escoció horrores. En los sueños no había dolor, y en pocas horas yo había sufrido jaqueca, una pincha en un dedo y el dolor ardiente del puño de un vikingo de casi dos metros en mi nuca. Inspeccioné que los niños estuviesen bien arropados con sus pieles y fui besándolos uno a uno. Sonreí ante la preciosa estampa que era Audr y por los nervios de comprobar que yo, Sookie Stackhouse, estaba viviendo mi propia pesadilla vikinga. El hombre de mi vida, al fin humano, era tan sólo un crío de ocho años. Me sequé una lágrima y besé en la mejilla a mi pequeño Eric.


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

A los tres días de estar allí me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era que ya conocía todas las palabras relativas al hogar (tales como cama, cocina, fuego, mesa, cabra, leche… etc) lo que me facilitaba la comprensión de las necesidades de los niños. La segunda es que esos mismos niños no se habían lavado en esos tres días.

Llené el cubo por segunda vez y lo volqué sobre el caldero para calentar el agua, luego preparé un lebrillo de madera apto para el baño.

-Al agua-le dije a Audr. Desnudé a la pequeña que insistió en bañarse con su ciervo tallado en madera. Le lavé el pelo y el cuerpo con el mismo jabón. Con Eric y Leif todo fue más complicado. Se revolvieron y revolcaron hasta que se pusieron aún más sucios, pillé a Leif de la oreja y a Eric del pelo, y después de acabar tan bañada como ellos, conseguí que se limpiaran toda la roña acumulada.

Mi relación con Halvar seguía siendo bastante distante, pero en sus ojos y en sus labios, incluso en su voz, veía a menudo a Eric, con lo que me resultaba tan fácil desconfiar de él y enfurruñarme como estar a buenas. Helga me trataba bien, creo que le gusta hablar conmigo en latín (y eso que tampoco soy una gran conversadora en esta lengua). Era una mujer cultivada, aunque no le he preguntado cómo llegó a hablar la lengua de los romanos antiguos. Avancé a pasos agigantados en la lengua nórdica que empleaban y ya conseguía gritarles y regañar a los niños con bastante comodidad.

Los días cada vez se hacían más pesados, la niebla se iba tarde por la mañana y llegaba pronto por la tarde y la humedad lo empapaba todo. Las olas golpeaban con tanta fuerza los acantilados que extrañaba no ver las duras y negras piedras no desmoronarse ante la potencia del mar. La angustia del clima parecía haber hecho presa del resto del pueblo. Muchas de las mujeres habían abandonado su buen humor y se paseaban pensativas, taciturnas y silenciosas por las pocas calles del pueblo. Iban al puerto y venían, como esperando que el mar nos diera una tregua para que la niebla y la humedad se dispersasen. Ya tenía ganas de que el invierno llegase, porque al menos el frío del hielo y la nieve sustituirían a este frío que calaba los huesos.

Al séptimo día de niebla espesa, mar colérico y humedad despiadada, algunas de las mujeres me invitaron a salir con ellas al bosque a recoger leña porque las chimeneas devoraban los fuegos con más hambre que nunca. Cogí el caballo y le enganché un pequeño remolque. Subí a Eric y a Audr y les tapé hasta los ojos con dos pieles de lobo. Leif dirigió al caballo por el camino en compañía de los otros carros y las otras mujeres. Hablaban de sus maridos, de sus hijos y sus hermanos, y se preguntaban cómo estarían y si regresarían pronto… o si lo harían. Los barcos habían partido hacía semanas, cuando yo aún no había llegado, cargados con los hombres del poblado. La angustia de las mujeres no se debía sólo a la incertidumbre de no volver a ver a sus hombres, sino al hecho de que si no volvían triunfantes del mar, provistos de atunes, bacalaos, aceite de ballena y otros víveres, sus hijos pasarían hambre y frío en invierno y algunos ni siquiera lo superarían. Me giré en el carro y le revolví el rubio pelo a Eric, comprendiendo por fin los tiempos tan duros que le había tocado vivir como humano. Fuimos parando conforme encontrábamos leña buena para los fuegos.

Eric y Audr recogieron leña menuda, mientras que Leif y yo nos hicimos con algunos troncos de buen tamaño. Algunos árboles habían caído a causa del viento que nos azotaba por las noches, pero era madera verde inservible para nosotros. Y la madera seca de los árboles caídos hacía un tiempo, estaba húmeda por culpa de la maldita niebla, pero era mejor que nada y Leif y yo conseguimos coger tres troncos enteros de ésta que nos servirían para pasar los próximos días, mientras la verde se secaba junto al fuego y llegaba la esperada nieve.

Me masajeé el cuello cansada y me coloqué un vestido de lino de color blanco sepia para dormir. No llevaba nada debajo y me encontraba muy cómoda así. Cogí la plancha de hierro e introduje dentro unas cuantas ascuas del fuego para calentar los pies de mi cama. Me metí en ella y me acosté en el centro, esperando a que mis acompañantes se decidieran a levantarse de sus camitas y a acostarse conmigo. Como siempre, la primera en llegar fue la pequeña Audr, que se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Eric se abrazó a mi espalda y Leif le siguió, acostándose al lado de su hermana. No me dormí hasta que los tres no estaban a mi lado.

A los quince días empecé a manejarme con el idioma con bastante soltura. Siempre he oído que para aprender una lengua lo mejor es estar entre nativos que no hablen otra cosa. ¡Pues cuánta razón tiene quién lo dijo! Los niños y Helga me ayudaban mucho. A menudo observaba a Leif hacer sus tareas mientras él me iba indicando el nombre de las cosas. A Eric también le gustaba contarme sus días y lo hacía entre palabras para mí ya comprensibles, dibujos y gestos a los que luego les ponía nombre. Audr me enseñaba muchas cosas del hogar, señalando con sus deditos el nombre de las cosas que ella iba viendo. Creo que estamos aprendiendo a hablar las dos a la vez.

A pesar de la dureza de la vida, me sentía feliz de estar donde estaba, aunque echaba de menos a mi vampiro. Nunca me acostaba por la noche sin sueño. Siempre lo hacía cansada. Cansada de faenar en la casa y de bregar con los niños. Leif era un sol, y aunque daba algo de guerra, al ser el mayor se esforzaba por trabajar. Audr era adorable, apenas daba faena con sus muñecas de trapo y sus juguetes de madera. Eric era el peor. A veces me sentía tentada de mirarle en la nuca para ver si tenía grabado el 666 que anunciaba que mi futuro vampiro era en realidad el anticristo. No es que fuera malo, es que era como tener que cuidar de cinco niños más de la cuenta. Mientras todos nos íbamos agotados a la cama, a él aún le quedaban energías para pedir cuentos, fastidiar a su hermano o meter bichos en la cama de Audr. Dios, cómo le quería.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida cuando un sonido extraño me despertó. En la lejanía se oía el sonido potente de un cuerno. Leif y Eric se despertaron sobresaltados. Abajo, en la calle, se oía un gran revuelo. Encendí una de las velas y me acerqué a la ventana. Las mujeres corrían en dirección al puerto. El cuerno volvió a sonar, esta vez acompañado por el sonido de otros cuernos. El corazón se me saltó del pecho porque no era inusual sufrir ataques de otros pueblos vikingos, y aunque yo no había vivido ninguno y esperaba no hacerlo, sabía que el cuerno que anunciaba un ataque podía sonar en cualquier momento. Tenía que poner a los niños a salvo.

Audr se restregó los ojos y preguntó qué pasaba. Eric y Leif la destaparon y la ayudaron a levantarse, sacándola de la cama. Bajaron a toda prisa y abrieron la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¡Es padre!-gritó Leif.

-¿Padre?-pregunté.

-¡Es padre, Audr!-Eric cogió a su hermana de la manita y la embutió en una piel espesa-Vamos, Sookie. ¡Llegan los barcos!

Me cubrí los hombros con una de las pieles que reposaban en la cama y seguí a los niños a la calle. Las mujeres corrían alegres hacia el puerto, gritando los nombres de sus maridos o de sus hijos, contentas de volver a verlos y angustiadas ante la posibilidad de que no vinieran en los barcos.

Helga y Halvar estaban en el puerto, así como el resto del pueblo. Sin embargo, todos abrieron paso a los niños, que se colocaron al lado de los jefes y yo detrás de ellos.

-Por allí-dijo el vigía. Las olas eran fuertes y muchas veces me confundía su sonido con el de la quilla de un barco rompiendo el agua. Al cabo de unos dos minutos, una figura fantasmal apareció de entre la niebla sobre nuestras cabezas y muchas de las personas que allí estábamos no pudimos reprimir un "oh". La cabeza y el cuello de un enorme dragón de mar de color negro acababa de salir de entre el blanco de la niebla. Segundos después, le siguió el resto del barco. Más cabezas fantasmales de animales mitológicos arribaron a puerto. Las mujeres empezaron a gritar nombres, y desde cubierta, se oían las voces de los hombres respondiendo a las llamadas de ellas: habían vuelto. Empezaron a descender por la pasarela. No era muy diferente a las escenas que se pueden ver hoy en los aeropuertos, puertos o estaciones de trenes y autobuses. La gente que se ama y regresa al hogar.

Helga, Halvar y los niños buscaban en cubierta a alguien. Por fin, Helga se llevó las manos a la boca para tapar un grito de felicidad, dio un paso al frente y extendió los brazos en dirección a la figura que se apeaba del barco.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones y creí que el corazón se me saldría por la boca. Llevaba la barba muy larga, también el bigote. Estaba más delgado de lo normal, pero seguía igual de rubio, fuerte y maravilloso que siempre.

-Hijo-Halvar abrazó a Eric y le dio unas palmadas sonoras en la espalda.

-Padre.

-Eric-Helga lo abrazó y bailó con su abrazo. Después se separó, le acarició la barba y le sostuvo las mejillas, para luego darle un beso en la boca-Hijo-Volvió a abrazarle mientras él le devolvía el gesto con cariño y los niños tiraban del camal de sus pantalones esperando su momento de atención. Se separó de su madre y se agachó, cuan alto era, para abrazar a Leif, Erik y a Audr, que se colgó de su cuello.

-Descargad el barco-gritó Halvar. Eric se incorporó con Audr en sus brazos, mientras Leif y el pequeño Erik le lanzaban un torrente de preguntas. Helga lo cogió del brazo que no sostenía a la niña y juntos caminaron hacia el palacio. Me quedé allí parada, de pie e inmóvil, contemplando al hombre que amaba convertido en Hombre caminando junto a su familia humana. Mi corazón era un torrente de emociones y mi cabeza uno de pensamientos. Una mano firme y consoladora en mi espalda me sacó de mi interior. Halvar me empujó amablemente hacia adelante, incitándome a caminar hacia su casa, siguiendo al resto de la familia.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

_Memingi, gracias por tus reviews. Si la cosa lleva el camino planeado (y aún quedan bastantes capítulos) sí, es probable que Sookie lo pase mal a su vuelta… si vuelve. _

Los recién llegados se sentaron a las largas mesas de la casa de Halvar y Helga, mientras los otros hombres que se habían quedado en el pueblo, por enfermedad, juventud, vejez o porque, simplemente, les había tocado quedarse esta vez para que hubiera defensa en el poblado, bombardeaban a preguntas a los marineros.

Las mujeres tonteaban con ellos y les servían cerveza fría e hidromiel en abundancia, atún ahumado, huevos cocidos, y carne asada. Audr estaba sentada en el regazo de Eric, Helga estaba a su derecha y su hijo Erik a la izquierda, mientras que Halvar y Leif se sentaban enfrente. Yo estaba de pie, detrás de él.

Eric había contado algo sobre un grupo de ballenas y un banco de atunes que casi les hizo naufragar, y también sobre un pueblo en la costa de Francia que habían saqueado y del que traían vino, aceite de oliva, almendras, ajos y frutas (y una muñeca para Audr)

-Padre, ¿has visto…?-preguntó Audr cuando Eric terminó de contar su relato. No entendí la última palabra de la pregunta de la niña. Pero deduje, por la respuesta de mi vikingo, que su hija le había preguntado si había visto dragones en su travesía. Eric se inventó una historia fantástica y sus hijos no le quitaron la vista de encima. Ni yo tampoco. Estaba muy diferente, con el pelo, la barba y el bigote muy largos. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo siempre igual, que no me parecía del todo él.

-Sookie-me llamó Helga. Eric se giró y fijó sus ojos por primera vez en mí-Ayuda a las otras mujeres a servir a los hombres.

-Okey dokey-dije eludiendo la mirada del hombre que ya no era mi vampiro, sino un vikingo.

-Sirve a mi hijo-me ordenó Halvar. Asentí avergonzada y le puse a Eric una gran jarra de cerveza y un conejo asado. Cuando Eric bebió de la jarra se me paró el aire en la garganta y cuando mordió el conejo arrancando un trozo de carne de la pata, el pulso se me detuvo y volví a lloriquear como una tonta. Nunca pensé que le vería así. Estaba guapísimo comiendo. Le dio otro trago a la cerveza y se limpió con el dorso de la mano. Ese gesto en cualquier otro sería repugnante, pero en él me pareció adorable.

Mientras comía, escuché a Halvar y a Helga explicarle a Eric quién era yo, las circunstancias en las que había aparecido y que estaba cuidando de sus hijos.

-¿Os cuida bien?-preguntó Eric a sus niños.

-Sí-contestó el joven Erik-Pero nos obliga a lavarnos todos los días, padre-Eric y Halvar se echaron a reír y Leif se unió a las protestas de su hermano pequeño.

-Pues no pienso cambiar eso-dijo Eric después de que su risa se hubiera apagado. Audr se había quedado dormida en sus brazos y Erik empezaba a restregarse los ojos.

-Vamos a casa-apoyé la mano en el hombro del pequeño-Es tarde.

-No tengo sueño-sonreí porque Erik había dicho esto entre un bostezo. Me agaché y le besé en la mejilla-Vamos, Leif, tú también.

-Déjame a Audr-me dijo Eric cuando fui a coger a la pequeña de sus brazos-Luego la acostaré yo-Me quité el manto que llevaba por encima y envolví a la niña con él, para que no cogiese frío. Aproveché que le acomodaba la ropa para tocar la camisa de Eric y rozarle levemente la piel. Su carne estaba caliente y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Me acosté en la cama del pequeño Erik cuando regresé a casa. Me azoré al pensar en acostarme en la cama grande como había estado haciendo hasta ahora. Donde dormía él.

Eric llegó muy tarde, debía de estar cercano el amanecer. Acostó a la niña en su cama y se quedó un rato mirando el fuego. Salió de la casa, a por madera a la leñera, y puso un tronco en el hogar cuando entró. Se quitó el abrigo de piel y dejó la espada que llevaba en el cinto. Colgó de las vigas de madera los diversos cuchillos que se fue sacando de distintos escondites entre la ropa y el cuerpo. Salió un segundo y regresó con un cubo de agua que vertió sobre el caldero que había colocado encima del fuego. Vi que limpiaba la espada con grasa y lo mismo con los cuchillos. Recogió el agua humeante del hogar y salió por la puerta. Los pájaros estaban cantando y se veían las claras del día. Me levanté cuidadosamente y eché un ojo afuera, por la rendija de la puerta. Eric sacó otro cubo del pozo y lo dejó sobre un tonel de madera. Estaba de espaldas a mí. Se quitó las botas, la túnica de lana y el pantalón y se quedó totalmente desnudo. Cogió el cubo de agua fría y se lo tiró por encima. En ese mismo instante salió el sol y los primeros rayos iluminaron su carne mientras las lágrimas asomaban a mis pestañas y se me ponía el vello de punta. Se enjabonó rápidamente prestando poca atención al pelo y después se tiró el cubo de agua caliente. Me limpié las mejillas cuando cogió una tela de algodón y se secó los brazos, el pelo y el cuerpo mientras miraba al horizonte. Los rayos del sol le bañaban el rostro y el pecho. Se puso ropa limpia, recogió las cosas del suelo y pasó a la casa, donde me pilló en frente del fuego. Había estado tan absorta la noche anterior y esta misma mañana que ni siquiera había visto los baúles y los toneles que habían descargado del barco y metido en la casa.

-Sookie, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Prepara el desayuno para mis hijos-ordenó. Estuve a punto de sacarle la lengua. Pero tenía el pelo empapado y la camisa pegada al cuerpo. Seguía teniendo el cuello más maravilloso del mundo… probablemente de la historia. Lo que quería era saltarle encima y comérmelo a besos, tumbarlo en la cama y ver cómo de resistente era la plataforma de madera. Sin embargo me limité a asentir y a poner rumbo hacia el corral.

Mientras ordeñaba a la cabra negra y blanca le vi subiendo la colina que quedaba detrás del cerco de la casa y aún más allá, fuera de la empalizada que rodeaba el pueblo. Había mucho movimiento para ser tan temprano por la mañana.

Eric volvió cuando casi habíamos terminado de desayunar. Se sentó con nosotros después de avivar el fuego del hogar.

-¿Sabes tratar la carne y el pescado?-me preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes conservarlos con el humo y la sal?-Negué con la cabeza y él chasqueó la lengua-Entonces no me sirves-Le miré sorprendida ante la dureza de su tono y sus palabras-Leif, Erik… hay que apresurarse en conservar todo el pescado y la carne que viene en la bodega del barco. Si le damos tiempo a pudrirse no tendremos qué comer este invierno.

-Yo puedo ayudar-dijo Audr. Eric le sonrió y le acarició una trenza.

-No digas tonterías, luego te da miedo coger el pescado y siempre se te acaba cayendo al suelo. ¡Como cuando dejaste que a aquella merluza se la zampara un perro!-la regañó Leif.

-Audr cantará para nosotros y nos traerá de beber-la defendió Eric-¿Vale?

-¿Y yo?-pregunté con voz infantil. Todos en la mesa se giraron para mirarme, como si se hubieran olvidado de mi presencia. Eric suspiró y se repantingó en su asiento.

-Empieza sirviéndome el desayuno-Resoplé y lo miré con odio. No había cambiado ni un pelo en mil años. Cretino insufrible. Me levanté y le coloqué un gran tazón de leche con gachas de avena, un trozo de bacon ahumado y un arenque seco. Vale, sí, le odiaba por ser un vikingo imbécil, ¡pero dentro de mil años me enamoraría de él como una loca! Tenía que ayudarle a ganar el peso con el que acabaría conociéndolo en Shreverport. No podía dejar que llegara a mí esmirriado y flacucho.

Odiaba ser una mujer estúpida, enamorada y blandengue, porque cuando le vi echarse la comida a la boca se me volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, como me había pasado la noche anterior. Hizo varios ruidos de placer mientras masticaba, y sentí un nudo en el estómago y un cosquilleo aún más abajo, porque eran muy parecidos o los mismos que emitía cuando me mordía y chupaba mi sangre. Y siempre lo hacía en momentos íntimos.

-Hay cosas que acomodar-dijo entre bocado y bocado-Los baúles están llenos de telas, utensilios, herramientas y otras cosas. Ha sido un buen viaje. No toques los toneles y las vasijas de aceite, son pesadas y podrían caer. Ya las guardaré yo cuando pueda esta noche. ¿Sabes coser?-Sé que me puse roja hasta la raíz del pelo. ¿Por qué no sabía hacer nada de lo que él preguntaba? Negué con la cabeza y volvió a resoplar-He traído pieles y telas. Has crecido mucho, Leif, y esos pantalones son cortos para cuando empiece a nevar.

-Yo también he crecido-dijo Audr. Eric sonrió.

-Y a ti te he traído unos vestidos preciosos y una muñeca nueva-la cara se le iluminó y se lanzó hacia él. Eric siguió comiendo con Audr ahora acomodada en su regazo. Ella parloteaba sobre los cachorritos de la perra de Dalla, más conocida para mí como "la mujer de las ocas", que habían nacido hacía dos días. Eric la silenciaba de vez en cuando dándole una cucharada de gachas o un bocado de arenque.

-Puedo quedarme con un cachorrito, porfiiiiiii.

-Ya veremos-contestó Eric mientras se cubría con las pieles para salir a la calle. Él y Leif enfilaron hacia los barcos mientras Erik enganchaba el caballo al carro. Una hora y media después volvieron cargados con la parte proporcional de la pesca que le correspondía a Eric. Erik descargó un tonel de sal tan grande que me asusté de pensar que, de caérsele encima, lo aplastaría. Eric y Leif traían trozos de madera de roble, con mi futuro vampiro protestando porque no había leña suficiente.

-Ha hecho frío-me defendí-Hemos gastado mucha madera, pero fuimos hace poco a recoger más.

-¿Dónde está el buey?-preguntó él. Mientras martilleaba hundiendo un madero en el suelo. Estaba para comérselo martillo en mano, con barba y todo.

-Murió un par de semanas después de que te marcharas-le dijo su hijo mayor. Eric lanzó una maldición. Clavó otro madero y lo inclinó hacía el primero, y luego repitió el proceso en el otro lado.

-Esperaba que viviera al menos un invierno más-se lamentó.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-Por el momento, acércame esas ramas-me dijo Eric. Yo obedecí y él las fue colocando en la estructura que había erguido antes, confeccionando una especie de parrilla en alto.

-Hace poco fuimos a recoger leña con el caballo-informé.

-Mi caballo es un caballo de guerra-me informó indignado y mirándome como si fuera estúpida.

-Ya. Pero, por ahora, ¿no puede sustituir al buey?-Eric me miró como si me acabara de salir del cuello una segunda cabeza.

-No está para tirar del arado o del carro, mujer, sino para cortar cabezas-me espetó.

-You… stupid viking!-le maldije en inglés. Todos me miraron y Eric soltó una risotada. Me puse coloradísima-Moron-susurré. No pareció importarle.

-No sé qué has dicho, pero me lo puedo imaginar. Buscaré una manera de apañárnoslas sin el buey-nos tranquilizó-¿Y mi caballo dejó que lo ataras al carro?- Yo asentí. Terminó de acomodar la leña bajo la estructura de madera que había levantado-Debes tener unas manos muy fuertes para haberlo conseguido.

-A mí intentó darme una coz-le dijo Leif-Pero ella lo consiguió en seguida. Y ni siquiera protestó-Ayudé a Audr a saltar un charquito de agua. Eric la cogió en brazos y la sentó en un madero alto. Se acercó a mí, se acercó muchísimo, si aspiraba profundo seguramente mis pechos rozarían el suyo.

-Espero que no me lo estés ablandando con tus artes de mujer-me guiñó un ojo y me sonrió. Le saqué la lengua y rió a carcajadas. Estaba pensando que olía bien y tenía unas tetas fantásticas. Saqué pecho y carraspeé para llamar su atención. Me miró y luego concentró su atención de nuevo en el trabajo.

-Coloquemos los peces-dijo Eric. Leif empezó a acomodarlos y Erik le ayudó-¿por qué no nos cantas una canción, Audr?-La niña se puso de pie y empezó a entonar lo que parecía una canción infantil. Me pidió que la bajara del tablón donde la había subido su padre y en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo, empezó a saltar, y a bailar alrededor de sus hermanos y de Eric.

-¿Ayudo?

-¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer?-me preguntó a trompicones mientras intentaba evitar que un pescado se le escurriese de las manos y cayera al suelo.

-Tengo que moler la avena para el pan, pero…

-Entonces ve a moler la avena-me dijo Eric. Entrecerró los ojos porque el sol le pegaba directamente en ellos. Me contuve para no acercarme y besarle los párpados-Hueles demasiado bien como para estropearlo con el pescado-Sonrió y el sol le iluminó la dentadura perfecta. Leif le echó una mirada matadora, pero cuando intenté meterme en sus pensamientos ya estaba pensando en la tarea que estaba desempeñando. Su madre no llevaba muerta ni un año, no debía ser fácil para ellos ver a su padre coquetear con otra mujer. No quería hacerles daño, pero quería estar con Eric con todas mis fuerzas. Después de que se afeite, claro.

Eric encendió el fuego y pronto el humo empezó a trabajar en el pescado. Audr siguió cantando y jugando mientras Leif y Erik el joven enterraban en sal los peces que iban a conservar en salazón y mi futuro esposo levantaba una nueva estructura en la que ahumar el pescado que todavía quedaba por conservar.

Mantuve el lar encendido mientras molía unos cuantos puñados de avena, suficientes para hacer pan para el día.

Helga vino a vernos a medio día y me intrigó comprobar que Leif y ella hablaban aparte, alejados de Eric. Me preocupó que Leif señalara en mi dirección y protestara abiertamente sobre algo desconocido para mí. Comimos el mismo pan que acababa de hacer, con trozos de pescado fresco asado y pulpo hervido. Helga se llevó a su hijo a la parte de atrás y estuvieron charlando un rato, sospecho, sobre mí. ¿Acaso Leif había dicho algo y ahora me sacarían de aquella casa? El pensamiento me provocó un nudo en la garganta.

Sin embargo, Helga se marchó después sin decir nada más.

Eric se pasó la tarde acomodando en la fresquera las vasijas de aceite. Guardó una de cerámica reluciente que debía pesar unos doce kilos y que estaba rellena de olorosa y oscura miel. Se quitó la camisa porque dentro de casa hacía calor y casi me da un patatús. Salió a avivar el fuego y a provocar más humo y se puso a cortar leña. Me mordí el labio mientras le espiaba escondida tras la ventana. Las gotas de sudor le caían de la punta de la nariz y de la barbilla al suelo. Le resbalaban por la espalda hasta perderse en la cintura del pantalón, lo bastante baja como para dejar ver sus gloriosos hoyuelos. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo tenía mi mano entre las piernas. Dalla "la de las ocas" me sacó de mi fantasía privada, se acercó a Eric y estuvieron hablando del trozo de empalizada cercano a nuestras casas y que ofrecía escasa resistencia y sobre los cachorros que la perra pastora había tenido. Eric quería uno que recogiera a las gallinas en el corral y para que guardara a las ocas que pensaba comprar en la feria de ganado que tendría lugar en primavera en una localidad cercana.

Cenamos a la intemperie unas gachas con miel, y Eric cenó un trozo de tocino con pan de avena y chirivía asada. También comimos unas castañas asadas al fuego antes de irnos a dormir. Audr se empeñó en quedarse con su padre, pero mi vikingo no la dejó. Él se quedaría toda la noche para avivar el fuego y que el proceso de ahumado saliera bien. Quise ponerle una hidromiel para calentarle, aunque cerca del fuego no se estaba mal, pero Eric temía que el alcohol lo adormilara. Acosté a los niños y salí a hacerle compañía un rato, me sentía cómoda con él durante la noche. Me quedé absorta mirándole mirar el fuego, era casi como en esas veces en las que mi vampiro se queda perdido pensando o mirando al vacío, viendo el mundo girar y cambiar a su alrededor mientras él permanece inmóvil e inmutable. Pero había una gran diferencia en sus ojos refulgentes y en la manera en que su aliento se convertía en vapor en contacto con la fría atmósfera. Se puso a cantar una canción en voz baja, hablaba sobre Freia y un pastor, y sobre el Asgard, el Olimpo de los dioses vikingos. Nunca le había oído canturrear y al principio me sorprendí y me sonreí; pero sólo hasta que me perdí en su voz y en la historia de la canción. Sentí su mano sacudirme el hombro poco después.

-Vete a dormir o te pondrás enferma-Me había quedado dormida-Acuéstate en la cama grande. Yo no iré.

-Pero...

-Vamos-me obligó. No quería dejarle sólo. Había llegado de madrugada de su largo, penoso y accidentado viaje, no se había acostado y se había puesto a descargar el barco y a traer los víveres a casa, y luego había pasado la mañana y la tarde trabajando apenas parando para comer un poco-Venga. -Insistió. Obedecí a regañadientes. Él se levantó y procedió a dar la vuelta al pescado. Me acosté y me dormí en seguida. Le oí entrar en un par de ocasiones para meter leña en el lar y mantener la casa caliente.

Me desperté con la punta de la nariz y las orejas frías, una sensación espantosa, si me preguntáis. Pensé que quizás Eric se había dormido y había descuidado tanto el hogar como el fuego exterior. Oí un ruido abajo y me asomé por la ventana circular y pequeña que se abría en donde estaba su gran cama. No vi nada, ni siquiera a Eric en frente del fuego, pero ahora que tenía necesidades humanas eso tampoco significaba nada, sobre todo porque el humo seguía levantándose con fuerza sobre la red de pescado. Volví a oír un golpe de seco, bajé la escalera y me asomé por la ventana para tener mejor vista y descubrí el motivo del ruido: Eric y Dalla lo hacían contra la pared de madera de la casa.

Me llevé la mano a la boca y me giré cerrando fuertemente los ojos, intentando borrar de mi mente lo que acababa de ver. Pero un nuevo golpe contra la madera y un gemido me lo recordaron vívidamente. Agarré la madera de la escalera para volver a subir, pero sentí que me quemaba la mano. No podía dormir arriba, en su cama. Me tambaleé hasta la cama de Erik y me acosté al lado del que durante semanas pensé que era mi Eric. Luego me puse a llorar.


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

_En Bon Temps están pasando cosas, por supuesto, pero no planeaba meter todavía lo que está pasando allí, sino prácticamente al final del fic, porque creo que si no, se revelarían muchas cosas (ya sé que tampoco es que esté escribiendo una novela de misterio, pero me gustaría mantener la incertidumbre un poquito)_

_Gracias a las dos por vuestros comentarios. _

Me levanté fatal. No tenía ganas de hacer nada y fue Erik el que tuvo que despertarme. Me tapé con una piel hasta la cabeza y me hice la remolona.

-¿Estás enferma? ¿Llamo a padre?

-¡No! Ya me levanto-Me erguí y me restregué los ojos. Suerte que no había espejos, sentía que mis ojeras debían de llegarme al ombligo. Hice las tareas como un autómata y me dieron ganas de escupir a Eric en su asquerosa cara de felicidad.

-Erik, Leif, terminad de coser los peces-dijo. Había estado cosiendo el pescado ahumado, de manera que luego pudiéramos colgarlo y conservarlo así. Supongo que no me lo pidió a mí porque le había dicho que no sabía coser-Necesito dormir unas horas-confesó.

-Sí, debes de estar agotadísimo de tanto trabajar anoche-le espeté. Le serví unas gachas de avena frías y me senté a hacerle unas trencitas a Audr, que estaba inmersa en sus muñecos. Al parecer, el dragón había secuestrado al príncipe y la princesa estaba intentando rescatarlo. Era toda una vikinga. Eric se comió sus gachas frías sin rechistar, después subió a acostarse y le vi caer como un tronco sobre la cama.

Los niños y yo salimos al bosque a coger frambuesas y Leif encontró cerca de un tronco un montón de setas que recogimos y pusimos a parte, porque aunque ellos perjuraron que sí, yo no estaba segura de que fueran comestibles.

Asé unas cebollas y cocí unos huevos para la comida. Calibré la posibilidad de despertar a Eric para que comiera algo, pero pensé que necesitaba el descanso y además, ya había comido suficiente.

Nunca había hecho tartas con harinas que no fueran de trigo, pero era todo lo que había. Batí tres huevos recién puestos y me hice una nota mental para seguirle la pista a la gallina de cola roja (llevaba cinco días sin poner ni un huevo), le añadí la harina de centeno, y un taco de mantequilla que había dejado derretir cerca del fuego. Le puse un trocito de levadura de la que tenía guardada para hacer el pan diario y que yo misma elaboraba y le añadí varias cucharadas de miel, aunque sabía que Eric de su última andanza había traído azúcar de caña, no quería ponerme a rebuscar entre las cosas de la fresquera. Estaba engrasando el recipiente en el que iba a hacer el pastel cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Dalla, la zorra de las ocas, me saludó con una sonrisa que no le devolví. Descubrí en sus pensamientos que había ido al corral con la esperanza de encontrarse con Eric pero sólo había visto al joven.

-¿Tu señor está?

-Está descansando. No pudo dormir tras volver del viaje porque ayer tuvimos mucho trabajo con los ahumados. Te darías cuenta-Sonrió y pensó que anoche no le había parecido nada cansado. Sonreí nerviosa y me imaginé cerrándole la puerta en su cara de… de… ¡es que era guapa!

-La puerta de entrada a la casa no me cierra bien. Creo que es un gozne, el de arriba. Yo lo arreglaría, pero no tengo herramientas. Pregúntale a Eric si no le importaría echarle un vistazo. Le pagaré-Sonrió. Ya me imagino cómo le vas a pagar. A otro perro con ese hueso. La historia del fregadero atascado es muy vieja, más que tú, y tienes unos años.

Vi que traía una cesta. Oí a Audr gritar y salí corriendo de la casa. Erik le acababa de meter un sapo por el cuello del vestido de lana. Saqué al pobre escuerzo del pescuezo de mi niña y le di un azote en el culo a Erik, que se alejó partiéndose de risa. Leif le dio una colleja cuando pasó por su lado.

-Os he traído manzanas-les gritó Dalla a los tres-Comedlas asadas, que están buenísimas-Los niños se pusieron contentísimos, Audr paró de lloriquear en cuanto Dalla le entregó la cesta, salió corriendo hacia casa y Erik la siguió. Leif se volvió a limpiar el establo-Devuélveme la cesta cuando acaben, y dile a Eric que llame a mi puerta cuando se levante-me dijo cuando estábamos solas. Regresé a la casa y le devolví su sapo a Erik, al que pegué en el culo otra vez por tocar la comida con las manos sucias. El niño protestó un segundo, pero luego apoyó su cabeza en mi brazo y me puso ojitos de perro abandonado.

-No fastidies a tu hermana-le dije-Y lávate las manos. Ya verás lo que os estoy preparando. Anda, ve y limpia las manzanas-Salió y puso las manzanas a remojo, hundiéndolas y jugando con ellas. Las sacó, se las puso en el delantal a Audr, que las secó, y luego se lavó las manos con jabón. Entró y coloqué las manzanas en una bandeja y las metí en el horno que quedaba debajo del lar, donde mi bollo se cocía a buen ritmo. Me agaché, me señalé la mejilla, y Erik me plantó un sonoro beso-Vete a jugar, anda.

Eric se levantó cuando el sol ya estaba cayendo. Las manzanas y el bizcocho aromatizaban la casa y los niños no hacían más que mirar el horno con intensidad y enfado como si esperasen que así asaría más rápido. Saqué el bizcocho y los cuatro Northman's siguieron el aroma como hienas siguiendo a su presa.

-No se puede comer hasta que no se enfríe.

-Jo-manifestaron los cuatro. Yo me reí.

-¿Y las manzanas de dónde han salido?-preguntó Eric.

-Las trajo Dalla para los niños.

-Qué amable-dijo mientras, ignorando mis órdenes, pellizcaba el bizcocho y se lo llevaba a la boca. Era peor que los críos.

-Amabilísima-Helga tuvo la feliz idea de aparecerse antes de que me tirara a la yugular de su hijo para dejarle claro lo muy impresentable que me parecía. Venía con unos hilos gordos de lana de color pardo enrollados entre los codos. Me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta el telar que hasta que yo había llegado, había estado cubierto de una capa de polvo. Engarzó uno de los hilos al telar y me incitó a imitarla. Supongo que me había llegado el momento de aprender a tejer.

-Necesito que me dejes al mulo, madre. Hay que arar la semana próxima y sembrar la siguiente o nos podrían pillar las nieves del otoño.

-Nosotros también lo necesitamos-informó su madre-Sería mejor que se lo pidieras a Olga la Roja o a Freira. Ellas no sembrarán este año. Olga está sola desde que murió su marido hace dos meses y sus hijos son muy jóvenes aún para ayudarla con un trabajo tan penoso y seguramente desperdiciaría más grano en sembrar que el que acabaría cosechando. Pero tiene un par de bueyes. Buenos animales, si me preguntas. Podrías usar sus bestias a cambio de un porcentaje de la cosecha. ¿Quieres que lo trate con ella?

-Sí, por favor-Helga asintió y me corrigió un hilo que había puesto mal-¿Quieres un poco del pan que ha hecho Sookie, madre?

-Claro, aunque esperaba que ella me lo ofreciese.

-¡Es que aún no se ha enfriado! Pensaba decírtelo… -ella se echó a reír y cogió el pedazo que le ofrecía su hijo-Y no es un pan, es un bizcocho-Eric también me pasó un trozo a mí, que se lo arranqué de las manos malhumorada.

-Está estupendo. ¿Puedo llevarle un pedazo a Halvar?-preguntó. Asentí y ella sonrió. Cuando se lo hubo acabado, empezamos con la lección de costura.

-Ah, Eric… Dalla vino mientras dormías a pedirte un favor. Me pidió que te dijera que te pasaras por su casa-Helga miró a su hijo y levantó una ceja inquisidora. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo también. Sin embargo, Helga parecía complacida de que él hubiera acatado sus órdenes y Eric, fastidiado.

-Bien, bien… Veo que habéis cogido unas setas buenísimas. En un guiso con conejo y muy hervidas es como más deliciosas están. ¿Estás bien, Sookie?

-Sí-contesté, aunque me extrañó su pregunta. Intenté ahondar en su mente, pero estaba pensando en qué podría emplear la tela que saldría de aquí. Helga se marchó y su hijo la acompañó fuera. Yo seguí con el telar hasta la hora en que empecé a preparar la cena. Oí unos martillazos y me asomé para ver a Eric golpeando algo en la puerta de Dalla a unos cien metros. No debía ser mucha faena porque no tardó ni dos minutos en arreglar lo que tuviera que arreglar, pero Dalla le invitó a pasar para "agradecérselo debidamente" y los dos se perdieron tras la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Las dos siguientes semanas fueron infernales. Dalla le regaló uno de los cachorritos a Audr y los niños cayeron rendidos a sus pies. Cada día nos traía manzanas o compotas variadas y Eric se pasaba buena parte del tiempo entre sus piernas como agradecimiento. El muy imbécil no era capaz de ver que a Dalla no le importaban un pepino sus hijos. Pensaba que ya tenía bastante con los suyos.

A pesar de que casi ni se podía salir de casa por la humedad y las lluvias, había mucho trabajo que hacer dentro del hogar y prácticamente se me iba el día con las tareas domésticas. Me mantenían ocupada moliendo harinas, racionando los alimentos, preparando comidas, limpiados, tejiendo, o jugando con los niños a la gallinita ciega o al pollito inglés. Me gustaba meterme en sus pensamientos y descubrir que, aunque les gustaba mucho Dalla, seguían prefiriéndome a mí.

Terminé de fregar el suelo (Eric se había impresionado cuando me vio con un mocho que ideé y monté yo misma, pero supongo que la limpieza le parecía una tarea tan nimia que ni siquiera me preguntó o exclamó ningún tipo de sorpresa o admiración por mi pericia inventora) y salí a tirar el agua. Eric y Dalla estaban en un lado de la casa, él acariciándole un mechón rizado de pelo rojo y ella riendo como una tonta y dándole un golpecito juguetón en el brazo. Les lancé el agua sucia a los pies.

-¡Ay, uy!-Eric bailó intentando evitarla.

-Oye, te cuidado-me gritó Dalla.

-Ay perdón, no os he visto. Iba enfrascada en una canción y en el trabajo. ¿No hay que preparar el grano para la siembra, Eric?-Podía "oír" las maldiciones de Dalla sobre mi persona, me consideraba insignificante porque era una esclava, pero lo suficientemente guapa como para suponer una tentación. Llevaba viuda casi un año y Eric era un buen mordisco. Tenía buenas y abundantes tierras, una de las mejores granjas del pueblo, era un marinero hábil, un guerrero extraordinario, un amante excepcional, y era el futuro jefe del pueblo. La pena, según ella, era el lastre de los críos. La odiaba con todo mi ser.

Eric se marchó para tratar los últimos flecos de su acuerdo con Olga la Roja por los bueyes de tiro. Los niños y yo cenamos un caldo que hice con unos huesos de liebre que habían sobrado de la mañana, una chirivía y una zanahoria mustia que quedaba por casa y un poco de pan. No era mucho, pero habían merendado bien y estaba caliente. Me aseguré de que cuando llegara Eric se lo comiera todo frío. No creo que se merezca nada mejor. Se calentó él mismo su cuenco-sabiendo ya a estas alturas que le dejaba las comidas y las cenas frías aposta-y acabó cenando un amasijo de sopas de pan sin caldo ninguno. Audr canturreaba mientras le ponía unas cintas en el pelo a su muñeca y Leif y Erik disputaban una partida en un juego de mesa que creo es semejante al ajedrez.

-Mañana iremos campo, pasaremos el día sembrándolo. Prepara comida para todos para un par de días. Necesitaremos todas las manos disponibles-dijo Eric.

-¿Va a venir Dalla?-pregunté con sorna.

-¡Ya basta!-los niños se sobresaltaron y todos le miraron con temor-Me doy cuenta de que no te gusta, pero tú no eres quién…-Audr se levantó del suelo y se abrazó a mis piernas.

-Lo decía por si debo preparar comida para ella también-Ver a su hija le apaciguó.

-Seremos nosotros cinco-siguió tragando sus sopas frías como si estuviera comiendo sapos. Después de comer se fue a preparar las simientes del día siguiente. Íbamos a plantar cebada y centeno y algo de avena, que recogeríamos luego en el verano, cuando estuviera maduro. Me acosté en la cama que él había preparado para mí dos días después de llegar, para que no tuviera que dormir con los niños, si no quería, y me alegré de comprobar que no se marchaba de casa.

Salimos al día siguiente antes de que amaneciera. Cogí a Audr y la envolví en un montón de pieles y la acosté junto a sus hermanos, que iban sentados entre los sacos y los aperos de labranza en el carro. Eric había enganchado los bueyes antes incluso de que yo me hubiese levantado, los guió a pie hasta la salida del pueblo y allí se subió a mi lado. Guiaba a los bueyes con una ramita de abedul en la mano. Sonreí al pensar que no debía de haber hecho algo muy diferente la vez que condujo a un toro como ofrenda para la ménade.

-Pareces animada-me dijo. Le sonreí. Claro que lo estaba. Yo estaba a su lado y Dalla estaba en su casa.

-Lo estoy. Me gusta trabajar-Eric soltó una risita-Por cierto, sobre Dalla…

-Ya te dije ayer que no tienes nada que decir en eso.

-Sí tengo-Eric me miró sorprendido por mi atrevimiento y mi tono.

-Creo que no sabes cuál es tu sitio, mujer.

-Creo que no lo sabes tú-le espeté-Helga me dejó al cuidado de tus hijos cuando tú no estabas. Y si haces algo que puede hacerles daño, es asunto mío-Además, que se supone deberías estar babeando por mí y no por ella.

-No soy estúpido. Sé que a Dalla no le importan mis hijos, ni siquiera le importan los suyos.

-Entonces… no puedo entenderlo.

-No son sus hijos de verdad, son los de su marido.

-No, me refería a que si sabes cómo es, ¿por qué sigues…?-Eric se carcajeó. Ojalá tuviera el valor suficiente como para meterle la mano en la garganta y sacarle la campanilla por la boca como en un dibujo animado.

-No la has mirado bien-Claro que la había mirado. Si estuviéramos en Lousiana en el siglo XXI sería una gorda más con una talla 44. Pero por lo visto, en esta época y momento eso era la hostia de sexi. Y sus rizos rojos, sueltos, brillantes y definidos a pesar de no usar acondicionador y mascarilla, y su piel blanca y marmórea a pesar de no usar antiarrugas, y sus labios carnosos y con forma de corazón a pesar de no existir el gloss, y sus estúpidos ojos azules y pestañas largas a pesar de que no usaba rimmel también parecían ser la repanocha. Qué mala leche me está entrando-¿Estás celosa?-Bufé-Tampoco estás mal-Ojalá te cayera un rayo y te friese ahora mismo. Me bajé del carro y comencé a caminar al lado de los bueyes-Te vas a cansar-Hice una pedorreta-¿En qué piensas?

-En meterte uno de los cuernos de este buey por el culo-Eric se retorció de la risa. Soltó las bridas, bajó riéndose del carro, me cogió como un saco de patatas mientras yo daba patadas (me dio una palmada en el culo) y me subió a bordo de nuevo.

Eric encendió un fuego nada más llegamos. Dejé los cacharros en el suelo y ayudé a los chicos a enganchar a los bueyes. Eran unos animales formidables. Eric se colocó al lado de un animal para ponerle el yugo y desde el otro lado, me fijé en que mi barbilla apenas llegaba al lomo del animal. Clavó el arado al suelo con un martillo de madera (creo que ya he dicho lo guapo que está martillo en mano) y después saltó encima de la madera. Subió a sus tres hijos arriba, que se partían de risa cuando los toros arreaban, y me puso en el delantal unos granos para que los fuera sembrando con él.

Los animales empezaron a caminar y a levantar la tierra, les costó arrancar, pero una vez lo hicieron ya no pararon. Les oía mugir por el esfuerzo, nadie les azotaba, les empujaba la raza y su empeño en seguir adelante. Los niños saltaban encima de la madera para conseguir que el metal ahondara en la tierra y la removiera mejor. Yo iba esparciendo las semillas y Eric, con una azada de madera y metal, tapaba las simientes.

Paramos para almorzar unos pocos minutos. Comimos unos arenques ahumados sobre pan de aceite.

-Leif-llamé-¿Has visto el nido de pichones que había al venir por el camino?-El niño asintió-Tráemelos y haré un caldo riquísimo para comer. Anda, corre-Leif salió disparado con Erik detrás.

-¡Yo también quiero ir!-protestó Audr mientras salía a la carrera con sus cortitos pasos.

-No, tú te quedas aquí-la atajé-¿Ves esas ramitas secas? Recógelas y échalas al fuego. Pero ten cuidado de no acercarte, ¿eh?-le di un beso y le limpié un restregón de barro del moflete. Eric y yo continuamos con nuestra faena hasta que los niños regresaron.

-Había dos huevos y me los he zampado-dijo Leif.

-Ni siquiera me ha dado uno-lamentó Erik.

-Hay que compartir, Leif. Lo que has hecho está muy mal-le dije.

-Pero he sido yo el que se ha dejado el pellejo subiendo al árbol-y me enseñó un rasguño que se había hecho con la corteza del tronco y que iba desde el codo a la muñeca-Mira, mira, que pichones te he traído-me dijo y me tendió a las dos pobres palomas con el pescuezo retorcido.

-Ven que te limpie la sangre-mojé un paño en agua tibia y le limpié la herida con cuidado. Intentó hacerse el machito y no protestar porque Erik estaba a la espera de reírse de él, y yo le soplé en la herida para que no le escociera mucho. Desplumamos los pichones y los limpiamos y me puse a hacer la comida mientras los niños ayudaban a su padre. No quería ni pensar en cómo tendría Eric los riñones y lo cansado que estaría, así que le serví una jarra de hidromiel y se la acerqué.

-Toma-le dije. Se la bebió de un trago. Me quedé ensimismada siguiendo el ritmo de su nuez subiendo y bajando la garganta, en las gotas de sudor que se perdían en el cuello de la túnica, en la manera en que unas gotas del licor le cayeron de los labios.

-Gracias.

-Necesitas un afeitado.

-Me gusta llevar el pelo, la barba y el bigote largos-sonreí: un vikingo.

-A mí me gustarías más-le quité la jarra y volví a hacer la comida. Abrí las palomas y las limpié por dentro, las eché al agua hirviendo y añadí la sal. Puse una sartén al fuego, le eché aceite del que Eric había saqueado en Francia y cuatro dientes de ajo, freí el pan de avena que había dejado hecho la noche anterior y lo saqué cuando estaba doradito, también retiré la sartén del fuego.

Cuando el sol estaba alto, arriba del todo, saqué las palomas del caldo, limpié la carne y reservé los huesos para hacer otro caldo. Mezclé el aceite y los ajos con el caldo y la carne limpia de huesos, lo puse a calentar de nuevo, le rompí dos huevos cuando empezó a hervir y finalmente añadí el pan frito.

El sol había empezado a caer ya cuando los llamé para que vinieran a comer. Eric les llevó un cubo de agua y un poco de heno a los bueyes mientras yo servía los platos, advirtiendo a los niños de que tuvieran cuidado de no quemarse. Le serví un plato gigantesco a Eric que lo cogió con dos manos y se sentó en una piedra. Lo olió y miró a sus hijos, normalmente parlanchines, callados y comiendo con deleite.

-Como cerdos a los que acaban de echar de comer-les dijo y se rió.

-No les digas esas cosas. ¿Está bueno?

-Mucho-me contestó Leif con la boca llena. Erik masticaba a dos carrillos también y Audr comía más despacio, pero porque le estaba dando yo. No quería que se quemase.

-¿Me lo puedo comer ya o me espero a que se enfríe?-me preguntó Eric con media sonrisa. No me estaba reprochando nada, sólo estaba divirtiéndose.

-Anda, comételo ya, que está caliente. Comimos entre sonrisas y sonidos de placer gastronómico. Yo lo hice entre cucharada y cucharada a la pequeña Audr. Los tres hombres repitieron y sobró un poquito que nos comimos entre la niña y yo. Seguimos trabajando duramente, pero más animados. Audr nos cantó sus canciones y yo, que ya me las iba conociendo, la acompañé. Se rieron bastante de mí porque no es que cante precisamente bien, les juré y perjuré que lo mío era bailar, y Eric me dijo que eso había que demostrarlo.

Paramos cuando el sol empezó a ponerse. Eric clavó un par de ramas gruesas en el suelo a falta de unos pocos minutos para que se hiciera la oscuridad de la noche. Le ayudé a echar por encima unas cuantas telas de lana y algunas pieles y a poner un lecho de paja seca dentro. Estábamos agotados y cenamos poco: cebollas asadas y un pedazo de tocino. Los niños se acostaron y me quedé un rato admirando las estrellas. La luna pronto estaría llena y había buena visibilidad. Eric acercó a los animales al fuego y los amarró al carro. Los ojos empezaron a llorarme y comencé a bostezar.

-Me voy a dormir. ¿No vienes?-pregunté. Debía de estar agotado, pero seguía mirando el fuego con intensidad.

-Es una invitación tentadora, pero me quedaré aquí-me sonrió y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que me fuera a dormir. Apoyó la espalda en la misma roca en la que se había sentado para cenar, se tapó la cabeza con una tela de lana y se echó una piel por encima. Cerró los ojos y suspiró al quedarse dormido. Me acerqué a él y le besé en la frente y en la punta de la nariz. Me fijé que debajo de las capas de pieles relucía el mango de su espada y que a su lado, tenía el arco y las flechas preparadas.

Me desperté con la cara helada. Escuché a unos lobos aullar en la lejanía y me dieron escalofríos. Salí de la cama y vi a Eric, seguía en la misma posición en que le había dejado cuando me había metido en la tienda. Miré hacia los árboles intentando adivinar si algo se movía entre los troncos.

-¡AH!-Me giré bruscamente y me choqué con Eric, que me había cogido del brazo y dado un susto de muerte.

-¿Qué haces levantada?

-He… he oído los aullidos y… y…-un bufido del buey, intranquilo por los sonidos de los lobos, me sobresaltó y me agarré a su brazo.

-Los lobos no se acercan a los hombres, saben que llevan las de perder.

-Conmigo no-Eric rió. Me apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y noté su cálido aliento sobre mi rostro. Su barba me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-Vuelve a la cama-Iba a besarme, o yo iba a besarle a él. Daba igual. El buey se removió y le agarré fuerte de la tela del pecho, dando otro brinco. Él se rió.

-¿Sookie?-la vocecita de Audr nos sacó de nuestro momento.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?-salió restregándose un ojito y arrastrando su muñeco-Ven aquí antes de que cojas frío-Me abrí el manto que llevaba y la arrimé contra mi pecho-¿Te dan miedo los lobos?-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo los muy grandes-confesó-¿No vas a matar a los lobitos, verdad?-le preguntó a Eric.

-Claro que no. Venga, volved adentro.

-¿Y si entran en la tienda y me comen?-preguntó Audr.

-No lo harán. Porque me sentaré a tus pies y no podrán pasar.

-Vale, pero no mates a los cachorritos.

-Claro que no-Nos empujó con mano suave pero autoritaria hacia adentro. Me eché a un lado, dejando a Audr y a Erik entre Leif y yo. Eric avivó el fuego y se sentó en la abertura que era la entrada, como había prometido. Se quedó allí, envuelto en sus pieles, espada en mano. Audr se quedó dormida en un segundo. Un nuevo aullido me sobresaltó y sentí la mano de Eric deslizándose bajo las mantas, me agarró el pie y su mano ascendió por mi tobillo hasta mi pantorrilla. Me dio un apretón y me relajé irremediablemente. Volvió a bajar la mano hasta mi pie y ahí se quedó toda la noche. Creo que no he dormido tan tranquila desde que la abuela estaba viva.


	7. Chapter 7

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Regresamos a casa al anochecer del día siguiente. Eric tuvo que ceder ante nuestras presiones, puesto que él prefería pernoctar en el campo y viajar de día. Pero los niños y yo teníamos ganas de volver a casa y dormir en nuestras camas, sobre todo después de dos días tan largos de arduo trabajo.  
El pueblo no estaba lejos, pero los escasos seis kilómetros que nos separaban del hogar se transformaron en una hora y media de camino a paso lento de buey.

La casa estaba helada cuando llegamos. Eric usó un pedernal para encender el hogar y al cabo de unos pocos minutos ardía un poderoso fuego dentro de la casa. No habíamos terminado de dejar las cosas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Oh, eres tú-No tenía por qué ser amable con Dalla.

-¿Dónde está Eric?

-Ha ido a devolverle sus animales a Olga.

-Lo sé, le he visto. Pero hace media hora que marchó.

-Los bueyes son lentos-No estaba para las tonterías de Dalla y sus estúpidas sospechas.

-Eres muy desagradable-me espetó. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, le diré a Eric cuando vuelva que le buscas…-Tiré a cerrar la puerta desesperadamente. Puso un pie en medio, empujó la puerta, le pisé y me arreó un bofetón. Me jaló de los pelos y tiró de ellos. Leif llegó corriendo y la cogió del brazo, ella siguió tirando y juro que creí que me arrancaría el pelo de raíz como un guerrero mohawk, pero Leif la mordió en el brazo y ella le dio tal empujón que lo tiró de culo a más de un metro.

-You, old fat cow!-me lancé hacia ella y traté de tirarle del pelo, me sacaba más de dos cabezas pero me daba igual. Estaba a punto de ganarle cuando una mano muy fuerte me agarró del cuello del vestido y tiró de mí, una fuerza igual de poderosa tiraba de Dalla en la otra dirección. Eric se puso en medio de las dos, Leif llegó corriendo y se abrazó a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-rugió.

-Tu esclava me ha insultado y me ha agredido-se defendió Dalla.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-le grité a Eric, pero detecté en su mente que me creía muy capaz. Mi animadversión por su amante tampoco era un secreto. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sé que hice un puchero-No me crees.

-Eso da igual. ¿Por qué estaba mi hijo en el suelo?

-¡Ella le empujó!

-¡Él me mordió!

-Le estaba pegando a Sookie, padre.

-Es una esclava-le recordó Dalla al mayor de los Northman.

-Pero… pero…

-Es una esclava, Leif. Id adentro, los dos-nos dijo Eric-Ahora me ocuparé de ti-Se me saltaron las lágrimas ante la cara de triunfo de Dalla, una victoria que Eric le había servido en bandeja.

-Necesita un escarmiento-comentó la bruja mientras me alejaba.

-Tú también, vete a tu casa. No vuelvas a buscarme.

-Pero…

-O me encontrarás-sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho de la felicidad, aunque aún no se podía cantar victoria. Oí sus pensamientos y vi que Eric no ponía fin a lo suyo con Dalla por mí o por Leif, sino porque estaba cansado de ella. Ella le suplicó y él se la quitó de encima. Era bastante humillante. Leif cerró la puerta y esperamos a que Eric nos acompañara.

Salté de mi asiento en cuanto Eric entró, y lo hizo como un vendaval. Pegó tal portazo que Audr y Erik se cobijaron tras mi falda, pero Leif se puso delante de mí. Le puse una mano en el hombro y le aparté, también alejé a los otros dos niños y con los brazos en jarras le presenté mi mejor posición de batalla. Me miró y pensó que quería besarme. Pensó que si me castigaba, luego tendría que compensarme y que lo haría haciéndome el amor hasta que me desmayara. Dejé escapar un gemido y Eric interpretó aquel sonido como uno de temor. Se llevó la mano a la cara y se masajeó las sienes, un gesto que no le había visto hacer jamás.

-Nunca más quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así-dijo simplemente. Subió a su cama a acostarse y no dijo nada más. Le oí pensar que lo mejor era retirarse porque Dalla no quería a sus hijos y yo sí, Dalla no era parte de la familia y yo sí, y porque Dalla no le gustaba y yo sí.

El día siguiente lo empezamos como siempre. Solté una risita cuando vi a Eric orinar contra un árbol; y no penséis que soy una rara, me gustaba verle en su ritual mundano cada mañana. Se acercó al tonel de roble, se desnudó y procedió a su lavado matutino. Suspiré y salí decidida a la calle, le miré el culo un rato, tan magnífico como siempre y cuando se giró, le giré la cara y seguí mi camino.

-Buenos días-le dije de espaldas y con la cabeza bien alta.

-Buenos días. ¡Sookie!-me frené y me giré en redondo para mirarle. Se estaba secando. Parece que su total falta de pudor ante el desnudo le viene de lejos.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-¿Sabes afeitar?-me pilló descolocada y como siempre, negué con la cabeza-Vas a tener que aprender. Cuando desayunemos, pon agua a calentar, me he cansado de la barba-me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Eric se sentó en el banco de madera y apoyó la espalda en la mesa cuando terminamos de comer. Los niños se fueron a hacer sus tareas. Audr, a recoger las florecitas que crecían cerca de la empalizada, Erik, a poner trampas para los conejos cerca del vallado y Leif a limpiar el establo y dar de comer a los cerdos.

-¿Prefieres hacerlo en la calle?-me preguntó.

-No, aquí estamos bien.

-Intenta no dejarme muchas cicatrices-le saqué la lengua y él rió-Sigue el nacimiento del pelo, así-me enseñó el movimiento-nunca a contrapelo.

-Ya, ya…I've seen it in the movies-dije-Y mi abuela afeitaba a mi abuelo-Recordé que aún teníamos la navaja y el afilador en casa. Eric me enseñó un par de nuevas palabras en nórdico ese día mientras afilaba bien la hoja de metal. Se lavó la cara con el agua caliente y empezó a frotarse el jabón contra su rubia barba, le detuve antes de que empezara a sacar demasiada espuma.

-Déjame a mí-Mi abuela organizó una exposición en la parroquia sobre los modos de vida de la sociedad sureña antes de la Guerra Civil. En la sección de mobiliario y utensilios de uso diario, estaban los instrumentos que usaban para el afeitado (cedidos para la exposición por mi abuela) con un cartel informativo en el que había una explicación de cómo se hacía. Me acordaba perfectamente. Le coloqué a Eric un trapo de algodón mojado en agua caliente sobre el rostro y emitió un sonido de satisfacción tan obsceno que sentí que me humedecía. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo retiré y le puse un poco de aceite que había hecho yo misma de unas bayas que recogí en el bosque un día que salí con los niños a buscar setas. No me dijo nada. Después le enjaboné la barba hasta que el aceite y la espuma la dejaron aún más suave de lo que ya era.

Me aparté el pelo de la cara, me acerqué a él, le acaricié la mandíbula y coloqué la navaja en su cuello. Le miré a los ojos y vi que me miraba con intensidad. Estaba colocada entre sus largas piernas abiertas. Hacía tanto que no me enredaba en ellas…

-¿Estoy bien aquí?-quizás era mejor que lo hiciera desde detrás.

-Ahí estás maravillosa-dijo. Empecé a mover la navaja hacia abajo, y el pelo le caía como cabello de ángel sobre las clavículas. Imaginé que afeitarle debía ser como cuando yo me depilaba con esa misma cuchilla (¿Os pensabais que porque las mujeres aquí no lo hagan iba a ir por el mundo con pelos?)

-¿No quieres cerrar los ojos un rato?-le pregunté.

-¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?-Me metí en su cabeza y descubrí sus pensamientos. Pensaba que tenía las manos suaves y que olía bien. Le gustaba que me inclinase sobre él. Fantaseaba con la posibilidad de mover un centímetro la cabeza y que su nariz y su boca se hundiesen entre mis pechos. Estaba convencido de que debajo de los horribles vestidos de lana, propios de las esclavas, era una belleza. Estaba harto de imaginarme desnuda. Estaba loca porque levantara los brazos, quitara las manos de sus muslos y me cogiera por las caderas. Eric parecía estar teniendo un pensamiento parecido. Luchaba contra la idea de levantarme el vestido y acariciarme las piernas. Le levanté la barbilla para afeitarle el cuello, agaché la vista y vi que se le había puesto dura. Me dejé caer contra él aún más y sin más dudas, colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Las movió hacia mis caderas conforme le afeitaba un lado del rostro. Sus manos son grandes, así que aunque las palmas reposaban en mis caderas, sus dedos me apretaban el trasero.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Leif nos observaba desde la puerta. Me aparté de Eric y le enseñé la navaja al niño, con el corazón desbocado.

-Le afeito la barba-me rasqué una ceja nerviosa. Leif miraba mal a su padre y a mí con sospecha. Estaba pensando en hablar con su abuela otra vez-¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago?- Él no quería, prefería irse a jugar, pero se quedó igualmente para vigilarnos. Eric ya no me tocó.

Cuando le dije que había acabado, se levantó y se lavó la cara con agua caliente, haciendo algún gesto de escozor. Levantó una madera del suelo, sacó una llave y abrió uno de los baúles que reposaban en la esquina de la casa y que nunca había visto abiertos. Adiviné por encima de su hombro que ahí guardaba las cosas de Audd, su mujer. Sacó un espejo de plata, precioso, me recordó al que la Bestia le da a Bella en la película de Disney. A saber a quién se lo habría arrebatado.

-Ni un corte-comentó mirándose-Magnífico. Toma, quédatelo, las mujeres sois vanidosas por naturaleza y yo no lo uso-Le arrebaté el espejo y lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Yo no soy vanidosa-dije mientras me retocaba el flequillo-Y yo creo que eres bastante coqueto para ser un hombre.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí-Me miré el pelo-Tengo las puntas perfectas-comenté-El agua de aquí es estupenda, te deja el pelo suave y brillante. Por eso a ti te ha quedado ese pelo a pesar de tantísimos años…

-¿Tantísimos años? –Antes de que tuviera que ponerme a decir una mentira que sonase a excusa, Audr entró buscándome porque se le había roto la muñeca y esperaba que yo pudiera arreglársela. Sólo necesitaba un par de pespuntes. Eric y Leif salieron a la calle.

Mientras le cosía la muñeca a la nena y ella ponía atención pude escuchar a Eric y a Leif discutiendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le preguntaba Leif-Lo vas a fastidiar, siempre lo fastidias todo… ¡No quiero que lo fastidies!-Comprendía a Leif, el niño me quería con locura, era fácil verlo en sus gestos conmigo. Pero debía de haber querido a su madre mucho más. Debe de ser difícil ver que tu padre fija sus atenciones en otra mujer que no es tu madre. En cualquier caso, para que Leif se tuviera que hacer a la idea de verme con su padre, primero tenía que estar con Eric. De nada servía atormentar al niño si su padre y yo no íbamos a estar juntos.

Hubo un error en la subida de capítulo, razón por la cual subí el octavo capítulo como el séptimo y antes que el séptimo. Lo arreglo ahora. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Eric no se acercó a mí ni coqueteó conmigo en los cuatro días siguientes. Doce días después de nuestra siembra cayó una tormenta tremenda y descubrimos con horror que teníamos un par de goteras en casa.

Eric se subió al tejado la mañana después, ya llevaba una barba de unos días y estaba guapísimo. Me apené un poco cuando empezó a levantar la capa de verde césped que crecía sobre nuestra casita de hobbit para buscar la gotera. Me mandó a casa de Freira a por un cubo de alquitrán del que usaban para impermeabilizar los barcos y me llevé media docena de huevos de gallina para pagarle y un par de codorniz.

El marido de Freira era marinero, había partido una semana después de que Eric regresara con un par de barcos hacia los mares de Groenlandia, era invierno e iban en busca de focas y osos polares. Ella tenía una barca pequeña que echaba al mar en los días buenos, y junto con su hijo mayor, de quince años, sacaban pescado para ellos y para canjear por otros víveres, ya que carecían de tierras de labranza.

-Buenos días-saludé.

-Hola, preciosa-le sonreí y puse los huevos encima de la mesita.

-Eric me ha dicho que venga a pedirte un cubo de alquitrán.

-Sí, ya me contó que tenéis goteras-Me encogí de hombros.

-Ya, es extraño, porque no han aparecido hasta ahora. Y sí que ha llovido.

-A veces pasa, los hielos de estos últimos días y el verde habrán roto la madera-me sacó un cubo lleno de negro alquitrán. Apestaba.

-Te he traído media docena de huevos, espero que sea suficiente.

-Claro, no te preocupes. Habría preferido un pan hermoso, pero… está bien. Ay, toma-me entregó un adorno de los que los hombres usaban para anudarse las túnicas de lana-Eric se lo dejó anoche en casa. Le puedes decir…-bajó la voz-que si viene esta noche, lo haga más tarde-Asentí sin saber qué decir. Freira me caía bien, por lo menos hasta ahora. Siempre había sido simpática conmigo y con los niños, y nunca había considerado esto a causa de Eric. Descubrí en su cabeza que ella y Eric habían estado juntos en alguna ocasión, pero nunca era nada serio y nunca lo sería, y eso es lo que le gustaba de acostarse con Eric.

Freira no era como Dalla, ni muchísimo menos. Era tan amable con los niños como cuando no se estaba acostando con Eric, es decir, bastante. Me fastidiaba un poco que Erik y su hijo pequeño, Gunnar, jugaran juntos. Aún así, hice una bola de lana de buen tamaño y cosí unas pieles para mantenerla aislada hasta que me quedó una pelota más o menos decente. A los niños les entusiasmó su nuevo juguete.

Cuanto más vivía con ellos más afortunada me sentía. Era cierto que Erik y Leif ayudaban en la siembra y a cuidar del ganado o salían a buscar setas o huevos de gaviota, pero también disponían de mucho tiempo para jugar y Eric nunca interrumpía sus diversiones. Me sentía afortunada porque otros niños en el pueblo tenían que ayudar a sus madres: limpiaban los cerdos, y trabajaban desde muy pequeños haciendo tareas para otras familias como recoger leña o pasear a las cabras y a las cerdas a cambio de un jornal o de pago en especie. Mis niños podían ser niños.

Llevaba sesenta y cuatro entre vikingos, había mejorado mucho con el idioma y estaba acostumbrada al estilo de vida sobrio y sencillo de la gente. Aunque creo que no lo habría soportado sin los niños. Echaba de menos el sol y a veces, a mi vampiro.

Hacía un buen día, corría una brisa húmeda que traía el olor de la sal del mar y brillaba el sol. Más tarde saldríamos a buscar setas al bosque. Me dirigía a ordeñar a las cabras cuando Eric me interrumpió.

-No te acerques al cerdo-me gritó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La hembra está de salida-Eric sacó a las gallinas y a las cabras del establo y cerró las distintas cercas que separaban a los animales y aseguró al caballo. Se cargó un tonel enorme sobre la espalda y lo depositó en el suelo del establo.

-Yo quiero verlo-dijo la pequeña. Cogió a Audr y la sentó encima del tonel, después, me cogió por la cintura, me levantó por encima de su cabeza y me depositó sobre el caballo. Erik y Leif también se colocaron por encima de las maderas.

-No os bajéis ninguno-Eric hizo pasar a una de las cerdas que estaban en la porqueriza, en el exterior. El macho se puso a chillar como un loco, tanto, que Audr y yo nos tapamos los oídos. Abrió la puerta de la celda del semental y salió corriendo, de un salto se subió al lado de su hija y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

El macho se tiró sobre la hembra con una ferocidad aterradora. A Audr le dio miedo y a mí también. Eric me la pasó por encima de sus hombros y yo la cogí y la abracé. El gorrino se esmeraba con la cerda mientras Erik y Leif hablaban de matanzas y jabalíes. Eric saltó y se metió con nosotras en el cubículo del equino, se subió al caballo con gracilidad sentándose detrás de mí. Me rodeó con los brazos y le pellizcó los mofletes a su hija.

-No sé para qué quieres verlo si luego te asustas.

-A mí también me da miedo-Eric me sonrió.

-La bestia no puede resistirlo-me susurró-Pero los hombres tenemos que contenernos con algunas hembras, aunque ganas de saltarle encima y montarla como hace el animal, no faltan-Se me pusieron todos los pelos de punta. Apoyé la espalda en su amplio pecho y, a pesar de lo ruidoso de la situación, casi me quedo dormida contra su respiración acompasada y su cuerpo caliente.

Un rato después, Eric guardó al verraco en su sitio, sacó a la cerda y nos bajó del caballo. Me volví a casa a terminar de preparar el desayuno y de tejer una gran tela de lana. Eric me había preguntado si es que estaba tejiendo la vela de un barco, por las dimensiones, pero le contesté que no, que era una cortina para la casa. La terminé al anochecer y la colgué de manera que una esquina de la larga habitación que era nuestro hogar, quedó aislado del resto.

-Ahora podré asearme sin que tengáis que saliros fuera-les dije a Erik y a Leif. Ellos bufaron. No entendían mi recato y mi pudor. Como su padre, no tenían ningún reparo en andar por el mundo en porretas.

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría pero despejada. Completé mi ritual de tareas mañaneras con un poco de amargura, porque Eric había vuelto a visitar a Freira durante la noche. Volví de ordeñar las cabras y saqué los copos de avena que había puesto a hervir, los escurrí y les puse una cucharada de miel por encima. Sonreí y los dejé enfriar y secar hasta que mis niños se levantaran. Leif fue el primero en sentarse a la mesa, como siempre. La última fue Audr, a la que ayudé a vestirse porque todavía era demasiado pequeña y porque me gustaba mucho hacerlo.

Les serví un tazón de leche caliente y les invité a que probaran mi última creación. Los niños solían impresionarse con mis dotes culinarias, así que atacaron los copos de avena como leones a las hienas. Eric llegó después, había ido a echarle un vistazo al campo que habíamos sembrado hacía una semana. Estaba de buen humor, el muy bastardo. Se sentó a la mesa y le puse a él también un tazón de leche sin calentar y un pedazo de pan duro del día anterior. Él frunció el ceño y echó mano de los copos de avena. Le pegué en el dorso.

-Es para los niños.

-Así que volvemos a las comidas frías, ¿eh?-volvió a estirar el brazo y se sirvió, sin dejar de retarme con la mirada, un puñado de copos de avena que se metió directamente en la boca. Los masticó desafiante, pero dejó el resto para sus hijos.

-Están riquísimos, Sookie-me alabó Erik.

-No están mal, no-comentó Eric padre. Ojalá tuviera una estaca afilada a mano. Me levanté y me puse a escurrir las lentejas que había dejado en remojo la noche anterior. Las sacudí con entusiasmo y las cubrí con agua en una cacerola. Les puse un poco de sal y bajé a la fresquera. Casi no nos quedaba carne. Estuve a punto de pedirle a Leif que matara un conejo para echarle a la comida, pero preferí no hacerlo. Lo único que nos quedaba de carne seca era un trozo de tocino ahumado y bacon, y no podía echárselo a las legumbres. Cogí una cesta y puse un buen número de setas de las que recogimos los niños y yo ayer, las tapé con un trapito y salí de casa. Me dirigí hacia el puerto, donde algunas mujeres cambiaban cosas por otras cosas. Saludé a Freira, que también estaba asquerosamente feliz esa mañana y a otras muchachas y mozos del pueblo.

-Hola, Bera.

-Ay, hola, Sookie-me saludó-¿Cómo va el tejado? Freira me dijo ayer que teníais una gotera-Era una mujer mayor, pasaba los cuarenta y cinco. Pero tenía la piel tersa, quizás por vivir tan cerca del mar. Estaba de buen ver y poseía unos pechos extremadamente caídos, debido, deduje por lo que sabía de ella, a los once hijos que había tenido desde que empezó a parir con catorce años. Estaba viuda desde hacía bastante y no le interesaban los hombres. En realidad sí le gustaban, pero temía quedarse preñada de nuevo. Al parecer era del tipo de mujer que se queda embarazada solo con pensar en el sexo. Como Freira, no tenía tierras, pero sí ganado y un pequeño huerto cerca de la empalizada del pueblo que le proveía de algunas verduras como remolachas, cebollas, chirivías y zanahorias. El resto de cosas: legumbres, grano y pescado lo conseguía canjeándolo por su estupenda carne.

-Creo que ya está reparado, aunque Eric dice que no estará seguro hasta que no caiga otro buen chaparrón.

-Qué bien hablas nuestro idioma ya-comentó su hijo, Ivar. Era un joven de unos veintiún años, aunque estaba bastante curtido por la dureza de la vida y podía aparentar ser mayor. No le gustaba el mar, así que se hacía cargo de los animales de su madre. Se casó con una joven a los diecinueve años y ésta había muerto en el parto de su primer hijo pocos meses después, desde entonces, vivía con su madre y estaba soltero. Lo que era una pena y una rareza, en mi opinión, porque era muy guapo y muy trabajador. No creo que le dure mucho ese estatus porque según lo que he podido "oír" está bastante cotizado.

-Me dijo Helga que hiciste matanza hace unos días-le comenté a Bera.

-Yo hubiera querido esperar a que viniera más frío, pero necesitábamos la carne. Y no hemos sacado buenos lechones-se lamentó. Estaba muy preocupada, la pobre, por la calidad de sus cerdos.

-Vaya, lo lamento. Nosotros también tenemos la despensa vacía. Te he traído estas setas-las descubrí y se las enseñé. Ya llevaba el suficiente tiempo allí como para saber el valor de las cosas y los cambios-Me preguntaba si podrías darme algún hueso bueno, o un trozo de tocino fresco. Algo que echarle a las lentejas.

-Lo siento, Sookie, entregamos toda la carne de la matanza menos un jamón y unas pocas piezas para nosotros, a cambio de un saco de avena y otro de cebada.

-Toma-me dijo su hijo. Me entregó unos pocos huesos de jamón y una pezuña seca-No es mucho, y los huesos son viejos, pero es algo.

-Gracias- Le entregué las setas, pero las rechazó. Igualmente las dejé para que las saboreasen a la hora de comer.

Cuando regresé y me puse a hacer la comida, eche a las lentejas: una zanahoria troceada, la pezuña del cerdo y un hueso, media cebolla y media chirivía. Durante toda la mañana estuvo al fuego pausado del hogar, con su blop blop impregnó la casa del dulce aroma de la comida.

Estaba tan rica que hasta me supo mal estropearla para fastidiar a Eric, así que a él le puse un trozo de pezuña (que se había quedado jugosa) y un buen plato de lentejas. Me tomé nota mental de ir a agradecerle a Bera y a su hijo, el gesto de haberme dado unos pocos trozos de cerdo.

Esa noche hizo muchísima rasca. Eric preparó un montón de leños para el fuego y se aseguró de que los lechos de las camas estuvieran secos y calientes. Me dijo que iba a salir un rato y que si quería, podía dormir en su cama con los niños. No quería dormir entre las mismas pieles en las que lo hacía él, porque desprendían su aroma y era muy doloroso para mí, pero hacía frío y sería bueno para los niños que durmiéramos todos juntos.

Me desvelé pensando en él, ahora mismo estaría cepillándose a Freira contra una pared, encima de un tonel, o en una cómoda cama. Sabía que yo le gustaba, se lo había oído en su mente, pero por lo visto su interés no debía ser demasiado grande, porque desde que estaba con nosotros ya había tenido a dos mujeres en su cama y ninguna de ellas era yo.

Me entristecía pensar en mi vampiro, de vez en cuando me parecía percibir a través de nuestro vínculo de sangre una oleada de amor, de preocupación, de enfado… pero eso no hacía más que atormentarme todavía más.

Eric el vampiro había desarrollado una atracción fatal hacia mí desde el minuto uno en el que nos conocimos. A partir de ahí, todo fue a más. Pero Eric el vikingo no parecía más interesado en mí que en cualquier otra mujer, al igual que Eric el vampiro no se había interesado más en una mujer que en otra hasta que aparecí yo. Yo con mi sangre de hadas.  
Le dije a Eric que estaría con él hasta descubrir si el vínculo de sangre era todo lo que había entre nosotros. Durante meses había temido que mis sentimientos y los de Eric, se debieran sólo a la influencia de nuestras sangres. Ahora, sin sangre de por medio, Eric el vikingo sentía por mí el mismo interés que Eric el vampiro sentía por cualquier colmillera. Para el Eric humano, el hombre, no era especial en absoluto, por tanto, según la horrible lógica de pensamientos, lo que me convierte en especial para el vampiro que amo no soy yo, sino mi sangre.

Me limpié las lágrimas y con el dolor punzante de cabeza que suelen provocar las llantinas, me quedé dormida.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Hubo un error al subir el orden de los capítulos que he arreglado ahora. El capítulo 7 que os leísteis era en realidad el capítulo 8. Ya está corregido y subido el auténtico capítulo 7, que no habíais podido leer. Mil perdones.

Al día siguiente estaba horrible, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos mientras que Eric se veía tan espectacular o más que de normal. La medicina de Freira le estaba sentando a las mil maravillas al muy desgraciado.

Estábamos comiendo un buen desayuno, porque el día había vuelto a amanecer despejado y helado.

-Mañana iremos a limpiar de malas hierbas el campo y hoy y mañana podríamos echar un último vistazo a las setas, antes de que las sepulte la nieve que está por venir.

-¿Cómo sabes que nevará pronto?-le pregunté.

-Estos días rasos después de los tormentosos anuncian las nieves en estas tierras. Es como la calma que precede a la tempestad-me informó-Audr vino al mundo en uno de estos días-Me quedé mirándolo, con la cuchara de palo a medio camino de mi boca.

-¿Quieres decir que es Audr's birthday?

-¿El qué de Audr?

-El aniversarivm-dije en latín-del nacimiento de Audr.

-Oh, sí-dio un trago a su leche-hará cinco otoños que nació.

Tal y como había planeado el jefe, nos fuimos a buscar setas a media mañana. Yo recogí muchísimas fresas silvestres y además tuvimos la suerte de que Audr viera una liebre y ésta nos condujera, no sin antes darles mucha guerra a Eric padre, Leif y Erik el joven, hasta su madriguera. Así que ese día comimos un caldo de liebre buenísimo con unas chirivías, que es lo que usaba en lugar de las patatas. Eric se guardó a la madre y a los gazapos y los metió en una jaula de madera para cuidarlos hasta que pudiéramos comerlos con un buen tamaño.

Por la tarde puse en marcha el plan que había ideado durante la mañana. Audr, los niños y yo nos merecíamos un festín. Y el nacimiento de la pequeña de la familia era un acontecimiento tan alegre y tan maravilloso que merecía una celebración.

-¿Me prestas tu martillo y tu… tu…?-No sé cómo se decía cincel en nórdico-Eso-señalé. Eric estaba arreglando un madero del establo. Me daba pena quitarle el martillo de la mano porque el muy cerdo estaba espectacular. Me lo tendió y se vino detrás de mí, pensando en qué iba a hacer yo con eso. Pasé dentro de casa y cogí la ramita de abedul que había seleccionado con minuciosidad. Era como el bastón de un mago, pero en miniatura, del tamaño de un lapicero. Coloqué la punta del cincel y levanté el martillo, cerré los ojos y cuando estaba bajando la mano con todas mis fuerzas, Eric me tomó de la muñeca.

-Yo hare lo que quiera que sea lo que quieres hacer.

-Oh, gracias. ¿Puedes abrir un agujerito en medio de esta maderita, redondo, de este tamaño-indiqué-y limarlo? En su parte más gruesa, porfi-Eric cogió la madera, se la llevó, volvió con una herramienta en espiral semejante a una broca, y abrió el agujero que le había pedido. Todo el rato sin dejar de juzgarme con la mirada. ¡Yo no tengo por qué saber nada de herramientas vikingas!

Lo limó, introdujo el dedo índice en el agujero, vio que no raspaba y me lo entregó.

-¿Contenta?

-Sí, mucho. Gracias-Me volví y abrí uno de los baúles a los que sí tenía acceso y empecé a sacar cintas y lazos de distintos colores. Eric pensó que no podía aparcar más su faena por mucha curiosidad que sintiera por mi locura. Pensó, además, que siendo una mujer, tampoco sería algo importante. Le saqué la lengua, se sorprendió y se marchó con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose cuál era la razón por la que le había hecho ese gesto.

Empecé a engarzar cintas en el palito y luego las agité para ver si funcionaba. Estaba segura de que a la pequeña Audr le encantaría ir con ellas bailando y danzando. Además, podía enseñarle algunos truquitos de los que usan las chicas en la gimnasia artística. Se volvería loca. También terminé una muñeca de trapo nueva y dejé más cosas preparadas. Empecé a hacer la cena tarde y tuve que esconder todo lo hecho entre la paja y la lana de la cama de Eric para que los niños no lo viesen. Eric no salió de casa esa noche y estuvo muy preocupado porque la casa estuviera acogedora. Me miró de reojo más de una vez preguntándose qué tramaba. También pensó que le gustaba cómo me brillaban los ojos a la luz del fuego y se preguntó si la piel desnuda y sudada me brillaría de la misma manera. Me pinché con la aguja con la que estaba bordando una tela de lino.

Les conté a Erik, Leif y Audr el cuento de los tres cerditos y el de La Bella Durmiente. Leif escuchó la primera narración con atención y al cuento de princesas le prestó menos atención. Eric me interrumpió y me dijo que no les contara esas tonterías a sus hijos. Según él, no eran "historias para futuros guerreros vikingos". Así que en su lugar nos contó cómo en uno de sus viajes se había hecho con cuatro pieles de oso polar, esperando, atacando y peleando a espada y escudo con los osos y cómo uno de ellos había sido nada más ni nada menos, el oso que había acabado con la vida de Asgeir el Bárbaro (una leyenda local). Le tapé los oídos a Audr cuando empezó a dar detalles sobre sangre y vísceras.

Erik no consiguió dormirse hasta la madrugada mientras Eric roncaba a pierna suelta.

Me levanté temprano. Oí a Eric trajinando fuera de la casa. Me eché una tela de lana por encima y le saludé con las legañas en los ojos. Estaba preparando al caballo.

-¿Te vas?-le pregunté.

-Nos vamos- me dijo-Tenemos que limpiar la tierra antes de que lleguen las nieves, evitar que cuando venga la primera nevada las malas hierbas dañen el grano. Vigilar que no haya germinado nada a destiempo o se congelará y perderemos cosecha.

-¿Y me vas a llevar caminando mientras tú vas al trote en tu caballo de guerra?

-Irás sobre él, conmigo-echó unos sacos en los que llevaba utensilios de labranza y el jaco protestó, juro que miró tan mal a su dueño que los ojos le llamearon un segundo.

-¿Por qué no lo enganchas al carro en vez de cargarlo como a un vulgar mulo?-Los dos, hombre y bestia bufaron a la vez, ofendidos por mis palabras.

-¡Es un caballo de guerra! No voy a engancharlo a un maldito carro-El caballo arañó la tierra con el casco, dándole la razón a su dueño. Me dirigí al establo rumiando.

-Eres igual de capullo con el caballo que con el Corvette-musité-No tengo tiempo para ti-le grité-tengo cosas que hacer.

Eric protestó, pero pasé de él. Preparé el desayuno para todos y yo comí a corre prisa. Eric volvió a decirme que teníamos trabajo en el campo, y por mucho que me sedujera la idea de ir a caballo con él a mi espalda, o abrazada a su cuerpo, tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños que preparar. Así que acabó llevándose a Leif.

-Estad aquí después del medio día-les dije-Toma, cariño-Le di un zurrón a Leif con la comida del día y le hice agacharse para que me diera un beso.

-¿Habrás puesto comida para mí también, no, mujer?-Eric me creía muy capaz de dejarlo sin comer, estaba pensando que me las gastaba de esa guisa.

-Esperaba que te mordieras la lengua durante el trayecto y te la tragaras-Di un azote al caballo y salieron a trote ligero-¡Compartid el queso y el bacon!-Me giré y me organicé la mañana mentalmente-Erik, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ¿le echarás un ojo a tu hermana, verdad?-el niño asintió.

-Pero sólo si me preparas copos de avena para desayunar mañana-Le revolví el pelo y le besé la coronilla.

-Igualito que papá. Hay que cortarte el pelo un poco, ya está muy largo.

-Los vikingos llevamos el pelo largo.

-En mi casa no-concluí. Erik se cruzó de brazos y se dio por derrotado. Me pasé toda la mañana yendo de aquí para allá, cambiando conejos por manzanas, alertando a las madres de que dejaran ir a sus hijos o los llevaran a mi casa un rato después del medio día, y preparando todas las cosas. Me arrepentí de no habérselo dicho antes a Helga, porque en cuanto se enteró de lo que planeaba vino a ayudarme encantada con todo.

Halvar y Helga vinieron a comer ese día a casa, por lo que preparé conejo y pollo asado, chirivías y un plato de guisantes con tocino y panceta. Una hora después de que el sol hubiera estado en lo más alto, empezamos a recibir visitas y a ver llegar niños. Las madres no sabían muy bien a qué venían, pero les expliqué que era una fiesta por motivo del quinto otoño del nacimiento de Audr. La niña recibió sus regalos, los míos y los de su abuela: un vestido de lana rojo y un broche nuevo con forma de mariposa. Se enfadó cuando no le dejé ponérselos ya que esperaba que con todos los juegos tradicionales que había preparado, los niños acabaran hasta arriba de suciedad. Pronto los niños entendieron el concepto de "fiesta de aniversario" y los padres también, porque empezaron a traer cosas y a unirse a la celebración.

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito: había preparado leche con manteca de avellanas, pasteles de manzana y de fresa, pan de leche, pan de centeno y pan de cebada, había cerveza e hidromiel y ésta última también estaba rebajada para los niños (Erik y Audr estaban bebiendo leche de cabra y ya)

No creo que Audr mereciera menos que este banquete y esta fiesta.


	10. Chapter 10

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Hubo un error al subir el orden de los capítulos que he arreglado ahora. El capítulo 7 que os leísteis era en realidad el capítulo 8. Ya está corregido y subido el auténtico capítulo 7, que no habíais podido leer. Mil perdones.

Di unas vueltas a ciegas con la venda puesta sobre los ojos. Erik y Audr me animaban y también lo hacían los otros niños y otras mujeres, las que no estaban disputando la carrera de sacos.

Varios niños me tiraron del vestido, y yo me reí, podía oír sus vocecitas en mi cabeza y sabía perfectamente dónde se encontraban. Audr no sabía si acercarse a mí y tirarme de la falda o quedarse a salvo donde estaba con su muñeca nueva. Erik se me aproximó por la cola y me pellizcó el culo.

-¡Erik!-protesté-Espera a que te coja, renacuajo descarado.

Sentí una presencia abrumadora, una mente poderosa y que estaba completamente fuera de la corriente festiva general. Eric se acercaba a mí malhumorado. Seguí el juego y fingí que le atrapaba a él. Llevaba los brazos gachos porque estaba persiguiendo niños, así que lo primero con lo que se encontraron mis manos fue con su bajo vientre. Coloqué las palmas sobre sus abdominales y fui subiendo por el pecho hasta los hombros, palpándole, y ahí me quedé unos segundos, tocando, luego le recorrí el cuello y noté que se le ponían los pelos de punta. A mí también se me estaba removiendo todo. Le acaricié la cara, las puntas del cabello y volví a los hombros.

-Te pillé-le dije. Me quité la venda y sonreí. Tenía la cara blanca y tersa y me di cuenta de que estaba recuperando el aliento, no sólo por mis caricias, sino por algo más: Había oído los gritos en la lejanía y había venido al galope, pensando que nos estaban atacando. Había galopado con el corazón en un puño, temiendo lo peor. Me mordí el labio y bajé la mirada.

-Papá, papá, mira que muñeca me ha regalado Sookie. Y mira qué juguete-le enseñó la varita con las cintas enganchadas. Eric la miró muy serio y la niña se cobijó tras mis faldas. Estaba pensando que no podíamos hacer semejante dispendio de comida.

-No toda la comida es nuestra-le dije-Las otras madres también han traído cosas.

Olga había traído un pedazo de conejo asado, Finna había traído unas manzanas, Geirlaug había traído un pan de aceite y uno de centeno, Vilborg había traído la cerveza y Vidgis la hidromiel. Helga había traído un choto de buen tamaño que se estaba asando en el fuego y cada una de la cincuentena de mujeres que habían acudido, no sólo madres de niños, habían traído algo. Al final, el cumpleaños se había convertido en una celebración local.

Eric dio dos pasos atrás y un par de críos se colaron entre sus largas piernas, reían y corrían de aquí para allá, jugando a "la peste".

-¿No crees que deberíamos celebrar que Audr hace cinco otoños que llegó a nosotros?-le dije. No asintió, pero se quedó convencido. Me coloqué la venda y volví al juego. Atrapé a uno de los nietos de Grim, quien tenía, según Eric, las mejores ovejas del pueblo y unas manos prodigiosas para trabajar la madera.

Eric se fue agazapando contra su propia casa, alejándose de la fiesta hasta que recuperara la tranquilidad. Estiró la mano para coger una manzana que había flotando en un lebrillo de tejo y metal y recibió un grito y una protesta a cambio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se pueden coger con las manos, padre-le dijo Audr.

-¿Y cómo esperas que las coja?-Audr se señaló la boca con un dedo pequeño, regordete y sucio. Lanzó una risita y le brillaron los ojos ante la expectativa de ver a su padre jugando un rato en su fiesta.

-Mira, te enseñaré-la niña le dio su muñeca y sus cintas nuevas, se inclinó sobre el agua (que me había encargado de calentar y mantener tibia durante toda la fiesta) y empezó a intentar coger las manzanas, que se escurrían, hundían y huían de sus pequeños dientes. Me reí y me agaché junto a ella.

-Déjame a mí-me recogí el pelo a un lado, miré a Eric a los ojos, y bajé la cabeza hasta la superficie del agua. Elegí una manzana, acerqué la boca a ella, succioné y le hinqué el diente. Levanté la cabeza, roja manzana en boca. Audr aplaudió. Me la saqué y reí, le di un bocado y se la entregué a la niña. Eric me siguió con la mirada y se relamió los labios. No quise mirar en su cabeza porque corría el riesgo de hacerle entrar en casa para obligarle a que me lo hiciera allí mismo. Helga me sacó de mi estupor. Cogió a su hijo por un brazo y a mí por el otro.

-Juguemos a eso que han jugado los niños antes-dijo-Al… pañuelo ¿no? Hombres contra mujeres-asentí y me volvió loca la idea.

Los hombres fueron haciendo su equipo, doce números, nosotras también. Eric no quiso jugar, así que en su lugar, lo hizo Leif, que por culpa del trabajo en el campo se había perdido la mayor parte de la diversión. Me horrorizó comprobar que había bebido. Les expliqué el juego a los hombres y éstos se mostraron emocionados. Cambiamos un poco las reglas del juego y en vez de elegir los números al azar, nos aseguramos de que cada mujer compitiera contra su hombre y yo, contra Ivar.

-El cinco-gritó Ulf-Salí corriendo recogiéndome las faldas y observando a Ivar, que había tardado un segundo en salir él mismo de la fila, llegué al pañuelo y me quedé parada. Alargamos la mano e hicimos ademán de coger el trozo de tela, después de unos segundos de vacilación y de risas nerviosas, lo agarró y echó a correr, resbaló en una zona de barro, y se desestabilizó lo suficiente para que le pudiera dar alcance. Llegué hasta él, le plaqué, tropezamos y caímos al suelo. Nos reímos unos segundos y luego él se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme. Sacudí el pañuelo para que mi equipo de féminas viera mi victoria. Los hombres me abuchearon y las mujeres silbaron y gritaron. Los niños se divertían jugando al pollito inglés.

Helga perdió contra Leif, que aunque joven, tenía piernas fuertes y largas. Signo inequívoco de que se haría tan alto como su padre. Un montón de mujeres acabaron revolcadas por los suelos con sus esposos o novios, riéndose tontamente, unos y otros. Volvieron a decir mi número y fue Ivar quien me dio alcance esta vez, eso deshizo el empate y ganaron los hombres. Algunos se echaron a sus mujeres al hombro como celebración.

Vi a una niña lloriqueando cerca del barril de las manzanas y descubrí que Olaf, un muchacho fornido con apariencia de trol, pelirrojo y con una barba impropia para alguien de su edad, se la había quitado. Me sacaba una cabeza y un cuerpo y se rió de mí cuando le exigí que le devolviera la manzana a la pequeña. No sólo no se la devolvió, sino que cogió otra con la mano, ignorando el juego. Eric, que estaba cerca, intervino. Lo miró con severidad, pero el crío no se amilanó. Y no me extrañaba, aunque Eric era mayor, había oído alardear a la madre de Olaf sobre la vez en que su hijo tumbó a un macho cabrío de un cabezazo. No me preguntéis por qué una mujer podría sentirse orgullosa de semejante barbaridad. Eric le cogió del hombro y apretó, el chico le dio una patada en la espinilla a mi vikingo, pero si le hizo daño, Eric no lo demostró: Devolvió las dos manzanas.

Helga hizo un anuncio a gritos. Enseñó a todo el mundo una muñeca y un buey de madera que había tallado Halvar e hizo saber a los niños que la niña que ganara la carrera de sacos, ganaría la muñeca, y el niño que ganara su cursa, ganaría el buey. Eric, que sólo había hecho algo de caso a la comida y al juego del pañuelo, pareció querer aportar en algo y organizó espontáneamente un juego para los niños más mayores: Una pelea a espadas de madera. Ulf, el herrero, presentó una pequeña daga de metal, un poco usada, pero de su factura. Los chicos se emocionaron aún más (creo que añadir el puñal no habría sido necesario porque la perspectiva de lucirse en combate delante de sus padres, madres y hermanos y la posibilidad de ganar prestigio en la lucha era bastante estímulo para ellos)

Erik intentó apuntarse, pero no le dejé. Me dio igual lo que Eric dijera. A Leif, sin embargo, fue imposible frenarlo. Sólo había otros dos chicos de su edad.

Ulf y Sturla, el marido de Finna, organizaron los encuentros porque ninguno de los dos tenía hijos de esa edad que participaran en los juegos. Sturla era muy joven, no habría cumplido los veinticuatro y Ulf era un hombre mayor, recién estrenada la cincuentena, aunque tenía una esposa de apenas veinte años. Él era un hombre bueno y un herrero magnífico con grandes recursos económicos, por lo que se consideraba afortunada y era feliz. Iban a tener un hijo que llegaría al inicio de la primavera.

El primer combate enfrentó a dos muchachos de quince y doce años, uno de los hijos de Bera contra uno de los medianos de Freira. Aplaudí y me divertí hasta que la cosa se puso fea. El combate acababa cuando uno de los dos abandonara o al tercer golpe de espada en el pecho o el primero en la cabeza. Helga me contó que los combates de exhibición o los retos tenían normas diferentes, pero que al fin y al cabo, eran niños. No había vencedor por muerte y tampoco se podía intentar que el contrincante abandonara por no poder sostener su espada (los jóvenes ayudaban en las tareas del hogar, y una mano o un brazo roto significaba un par de manos menos que ayudaba en casa)

Venció el joven Solvi, de quince años, hijo de Bera. De los cinco primeros combates sólo en uno el que era más joven que su contrincante había conseguido la victoria. A Leif le tocó en octavo lugar. A Eric y Halvar parecía que se les iba la vida en ello. Y Helga y yo también estábamos bastante nerviosas. Audr y Erik se colocaron junto a mí en el círculo formado por la gente alrededor de los combatientes y animaron a su hermano mayor.

Leif luchaba contra un muchacho de trece años, era un palmo escaso más alto, pero mucho más grueso y fuerte de complexión. Su padre era Helgi, era uno de los dos hombres que acompañaban a Halvar cuando me encontró. Eric decía que tenía uno de los caballos más rápidos del pueblo. Era buen amigo de ambos. Y uno de los consejeros del jefe. La mano derecha de Halvar.

El hijo de Helgi cargó primero, Leif se lo quitó de encima como pudo, poniendo el escudo entre ambos y protegiéndose la cabeza con la espada de madera. Pero Steinn, que así se llamaba el joven, atinó a darle un golpe en el brazo… Lancé un gritito, pero fue apagado por las voces de los hombres. Le había dado casi en el hombro, buscando el cuello, si le hubiera dado ahí habría perdido el combate.

Leif buscó la mirada de Eric, él asintió y esperó de nuevo. Steinn volvió a cargar como la vez anterior, pero esta vez Leif usó la espada para desembarazarse de la estocada del otro, lo empujó con el escudo, y le golpeó con la espada en la pierna.

Aplaudí porque acababan de empatar. El último punto sería definitivo. Leif y su contrincante se miraban, calibrando cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del otro. Steinn atacó con el escudo, chocaron primero y después levantó la espada por encima de su cabeza para atinarle el golpe definitivo a mi niño, pero Leif le colocó el borde del escudo en el codo frenando el movimiento y llevó la punta de su espada de madera hasta el estómago del hijo de Helgi. El niño bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, y Leif dio saltos de alegría. Yo también los di, aplaudí, grité, besé a Audr y abracé a Eric emocionada.

Después de la segunda ronda de encuentros, de las que saldrían los cuartos de final, el único que quedaba menor de catorce años era Leif.

En cuartos se tuvo que enfrentar a Olaf, el que parecía un trasgo. Era un abusón, un gigante, un bruto y tenía casi cinco años más que Leif. Se le había permitido participar a pesar de que cuando entrara la primavera sería considerado un adulto.

Atacó a Leif un segundo después de que fueran presentados al público, le dio tal golpe que le saltó el escudo del brazo. Luego le dio con la espalda en la pierna y le hizo caer de rodillas.

-Maldito bruto-Ya tenía un pie en el ring cuando dos manos poderosas, la de Eric en mi hombro derecho y la de Halvar en el izquierdo, me echaron para atrás.

-Me gustas, Sookie-me dijo Halvar-Pero eres blanda como todas las mujeres.

-¡Lo va a machacar!

-Seguramente-dijo Eric-Pero para él sería humillante que interrumpieras la pelea.

-Pero es que…

-Si gana, ganará a uno de los jóvenes más fuertes de la aldea, y si pierde, lo hará contra…

-Un orco-le interrumpí. Eric se rió y Halvar soltó una carcajada.

-¡Vamos, Olaf!-gritó su madre desde el otro lado-Demuéstrale quién es el más fuerte.

-Vamos, Leif-grité-Tú eres más hábil e inteligente que ese trol-la gente se partía de risa.

-¿Qué has dicho, bruja?-me gritó.

-¡Lo que has oído, víbora!-Las chispas saltaron entre nosotras .

-¡Dadles una espada también a ellas!-sopesó Helgi. Hubo más risas y después Ulf presentó el segundo round. Le cogí la mano a Eric y se la apreté. Olaf miró hacia Eric y noté su risa maléfica y sus ojos perversos. Se la iba a cobrar.

-Eric…

-Chist-me apretó la mano y me indicó que mirara el combate-Haga lo que haga, lo hará bien. Ya ha llegado muy lejos.

Olaf se golpeó el casco con la espada de madera, Leif se balanceó de lado a lado, intentando adivinar por dónde le vendría el golpe y cómo sería. Olaf había ganado todo el rato atacando con el escudo, usando su fuerza bruta, y Leif lo sabía, podía leerlo en su pequeña mente aguda. Olaf embistió como un toro, Leif le esperó, pero en vez de oponer resistencia al golpe se dejó llevar y giró a la misma velocidad que Olaf embestía. El escudo de Leif se deslizó por la superficie del escudo del joven orco, Leif giró con la agilidad propia del que no es un trol con gigantismo y con su espada le asestó a Olaf un golpazo en la cabeza.

-¡AHHHHH!-Abracé a Eric, que sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo. Salí corriendo y abracé a mi pequeño vencedor. Chupé un piquito de mi delantal y le limpié una herida en la mejilla.

-Sookie…-protestó él. Todo el mundo le aclamaba.

-El justo vencedor es Leif ¡mi nieto!-anunció Halvar levantando el brazo del niño-Nieto de Halvar "Jinete Audaz", hijo de Eric "Puño de Hierro", sobrino de Leif "PiernasFuertes"-le dijo su abuelo-Leif "Mata gigantes" ha vencido hoy a Olaf "el orco"-me guiñó un ojo y solté una risita.

Leif ganó a su rival de semifinales. Primero le asestó un golpe en el brazo y después, consiguió tocarle con la espada de madera en la cabeza, sin embargo perdió contra su oponente en la final. Ganó el primer punto con un golpe en la pierna, perdió el segundo por un mismo golpe, y el tercer punto se lo llevó su adversario tras golpearle en la espalda. Fue un combate disputadísimo y todos estábamos muy orgullosos de él, pero él no podía estar más decepcionado.

La noche había caído y era hora de que los más pequeños se fueran a dormir, también era la hora en que se retiraban los ancianos y las mujeres embarazadas, porque a pesar de la hoguera, a cielo abierto hacía frío.

Antes de eso, Halvar nos sentó alrededor del fuego y contó una de sus historias de jefe. Había oído las historias del viejo vikingo, y temí que pudiera contar cosas poco apropiadas para oídos infantiles, pero Halvar nos contó un episodio de su vida en el que en plena estepa siberiana, una noche en la que la luna crecía, dio muerte a un berserker, completamente desnudo y que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en oso. Estoy segura de que se trataba de un hombre oso. Los niños y yo escuchamos con atención y cuando hubo acabado la historia, las mujeres retiramos a los niños a sus casas.

Varios jóvenes cogieron sus flautas y flautines de hueso y empezaron a tocar mientras el skald (el poeta) recitaba poemas acompañando a la música. Como en todas las culturas, los hombres preferían beber y las mujeres, bailar. Acosté a Audr entre protestas y a Erik con más protestas aún, porque a su hermano Leif-un poquito mayor-sí le habíamos dejado quedarse.


	11. Chapter 11

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Estaba sentada cerca de la hoguera acompañando la música con palmas cuando vi tras el fuego unas cintas de colores rompiendo el aire y un cuerpo pequeñito y revoltoso que las precedía: Audr había salido de la cama e iba danzando con su juguete de aquí para allá, haciendo ondear las cintas al ritmo de la música. Erik también estaba camuflado por ahí. Me levanté, perseguí un rato a Audr y finalmente la metí en casa. Siguió protestando y revolviendo en su pequeña mente infantil, me di cuenta de que lo mejor era abrigarla bien y dejar que saliera a disfrutar de su cumpleaños, porque de todos modos, estaba planeando la manera de volver a escaparse a la fiesta tras que la hubiera acostado. Le puse unos calzones viejos de Erik, un par de vestidos de lana, un gorro del mismo material y una capa de piel. Parecía una bolita, pero no se quejó. Le saqué un buen abrigo a Erik, que me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de triunfo, tan parecida a la de su padre. Le revolví el pelo y me lo comí a besos. Observé al grupo principal de hombres. Halvar se sentaba en una gran silla y a su alrededor se situaban sus dos hombres de confianza y Ulf. Hablaban sobre cuestiones más serias que las mencionadas durante la fiesta de la tarde y Leif, al lado de su padre, parecía distraído y apenado. No superaba su derrota. Me acerqué a él y le cogí de las manos.

-Helga me ha dicho que no está bien que una esclava baile en público sin permiso-le dije. Leif no dijo nada-Pero podemos hacerlo si un hombre nos invita. ¿No vas a sacarme a bailar?-No es que me alegre de que me consideren una esclava y por supuesto no me considero sierva de nadie, y mucho menos de Eric, pero era la mejor manera de entrarle a Leif.

-No me gusta bailar.

-A las mujeres hay que complacerlas, Leif-dijo Halvar, y Eric lo empujó hacia mí. Bailamos un rato solos, dando vueltas cogidos de la mano e imitando a las otras mujeres. Pronto su humor se animó y Erik nos acompañó también. Audr se puso a dar vueltas con sus cintitas alrededor nuestro. Noté la mirada intensa de alguien en mi nuca, me giré buscando los ojos de Eric, pero me encontré con los de Ivar. Le vi aproximarse y quedarse a unos metros de nosotros. Esperó a que la canción acabara y cuando esto pasó, se acercó y me invitó a bailar con él. Lo hice encantada.

Me recogí las faldas y danzamos. Describíamos semicírculos hacia un lado y hacia el otro, dos veces seguidas y luego dábamos una vuelta sobre nosotros mismos, y cambiábamos de lugar. Las canciones constaban de tres partes y cada parte tenía sus propios pasos, y cómo los combinaras, era ya cosa del bailarín. Pero se me da bien bailar, y pronto cogí los pasos, y les añadí mi gracia y mi toque (no tengo por qué ser modesta en algo que se me da claramente tan bien como bailar).

La segunda parte se bailaba dando un par de pasos al frente, chocando casi con tu pareja, luego los mismos atrás, dos a la izquierda y adelante y dos atrás, y dos a la derecha y al frente y de nuevo atrás cuando se daban un par de palmadas que coincidían con el final del verso del escaldo.

La última parte de la canción se bailaba dando dos pasos al frente, luego tu pareja cogía tus manos entre las suyas y se giraba deprisa sobre los pies, cambiando de sitio, se daban dos pasos atrás, dos adelante y se repetía el giro, pero dando dos vueltas. Luego se separaban las manos y se combinaban las palmas y enganchada del brazo de tu pareja dabas la vuelta, y te soltabas, girabas una vez sobre ti misma, aplaudías dos veces y repetías el giro. La canción se acababa con las manos juntas y los cuerpos pegados. Ivar era un gran bailarín. Nos sonreímos mientras recuperábamos el aliento y esperamos a que siguiera la siguiente canción. Cogió una jarra de hidromiel y me la entregó. Iba a dar mi primer sorbo cuando una mano en mi muñeca me lo impidió. Eric me quitó la jarra y miró a Ivar con la superioridad social de la que gozaba y con el grado de la experiencia marina y guerrera que se le suponía.

-Si mañana Sookie tiene resaca no podrá atender a mis hijos-dijo-Y supongo que no vendrás tú a ordeñar mis cabras o a servirme a mí y a mi familia.

-Solo es una jarra de hidromiel.

-Una jarra que no le permito beber. Yo soy su señor. Y tampoco quiero que bailes con ella.

-Sookie ha organizado todo esto para tu hija, también merece disfrutar.

-Yo no he dicho que no pueda bailar, lo que no puede es bailar contigo otra vez.

-Pero yo quiero bailar con Ivar-dije a pesar de que me moría por ver a Eric recibiendo un poco de escarmiento por no haberme hecho caso desde que llegó de su travesía. Lo de sus hijos era una excusa patética, podía leerlo en su mente, estaba celoso y no le gustaba la manera en que Ivar me miraba o yo le miraba él, la manera en que me hacía reír y él se reía conmigo, la manera en que se acercaba a mí y yo me acercaba a él, y la manera en que me tocaba y yo me dejaba tocar-Yo…-Eric me tapó la boca y me cogió del brazo con fuerza, arrastrándome hasta casa-Me haces daño, Eric. Eres odioso-Le empujé, le tiré del pelo y él se fue, dejándome allí plantada. Ivar no se me acercó y tampoco ninguno de los otros hombres, por respeto a Eric. Pero a él le vi coqueteando con la hija de diecisiete años de Helgi y con una moza de veintidós años cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo. Luego se fue hacia el establo, con un brazo rodeando a cada una.

Me limpié las lágrimas y me quedé allí lloriqueando sola y apartada. Halvar fue el único que se acercó a mí.

-Toma un poco de hidromiel, pequeña-me ofreció. La cogí y le di un sorbo, su calor me llegó hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies-Últimamente, no hoy, pero sí estas semanas, te he visto triste, Sookie-me encogí de hombros-¿Te ha tocado Eric?-Agaché la cabeza y negué-¿Segura? A mí puedes decírmelo-Le miré y negué con lágrimas en los ojos-Entonces, si estás así, es porque no te ha tocado-No dije nada durante un rato, ni él tampoco lo hizo.

-Conocí a Helga un otoño, cuando ella no contaba doce primaveras. Yo iba a cumplir mi decimoquinto otoño. En cuanto la vi, supe que iba a ser mi esposa-Yo le sonreí sin saber muy bien a qué venía la historia de cómo conoció a su mujer, y él prosiguió con su relato-Pero su padre la casó poco después con un noble del continente, un franco.

-¿Tan joven?

-Tan joven-me dijo Halvar-Yo no fui considerado adulto hasta los dieciséis. Después de eso, navegué, luché, maté y aprendí. Y dos años después pude juntar a Helgi y otros aguerridos vikingos que me acompañaron. Asaltamos el castillo de su esposo en la costa de Francia y rescatamos a Helga. Luego la convertí en mi esposa, como me había prometido.

-Me alegra que acabara bien.

-Comprende que a Helga no le gustan los hombres que abusan de las mujeres. Cuando te recogí, ella decidió que serías un regalo para Eric y los niños. Una esclava que aliviara las preocupaciones que conllevan los hijos. Luego Leif nos contó… que había visto a Eric y te había visto a ti-empezaba a no entender nada-Ya has visto cómo es Eric con las mujeres-bufé, un bastardo, eso era-Leif teme que si te enamoras de él y él te deja como deja a todas, dejes de quererlos a ellos, como hacen todas.

-Yo no dejaría de querer a los niños.

-Me doy cuenta. Helga, por su lado, también temía que si Eric te forzaba a algo que tú no deseabas, pagaras tu odio hacia él con mis nietos.

-¡Yo nunca haría eso!

-También me doy cuenta… de eso, y de que le gustas a mi hijo tanto como él te gusta a ti-Me sentía un poco cohibida y avergonzada, y fuera de lugar, e incómoda, y un montón más de cosas porque no esperaba que Halvar, de entre todos los vikingos, viniera a hablarme a mí de lo que Eric sentía o dejaba de sentir.

-Halvar, yo…

-Solucionadlo. Me da igual cómo, pero hacedlo. No quiero que afecte a los niños. Helga se preocupará y no me dejará vivir tranquilo por vuestra culpa-cogió su jarra de hidromiel y se marchó-Malditos críos-musitó cuando Eric regresó un poco después, no creo que le hubiera dado tiempo a nada de nada con aquellas dos mozas. Halvar nos dejó allí solos.

-Puedes bailar con Ivar si lo deseas-dijo de repente Eric, negué con la cabeza porque noté que lo dijo con un rechinar de dientes-¿Bailarías conmigo?-le miré de reojo y me encogí de hombros. Eric me empujó por la espalda, con mano suave, y me llevó hasta el lado de la hoguera donde bailaban las últimas parejas. Ya no quedaba mucha gente.

Bailamos un rato y después cada cual se fue a su casa. Eric no dijo mucho, ni yo tampoco. Supe por sus pensamientos que no quería que estuviese enfadada, pero se le hacían muy difíciles las circunstancias y el estar a buenas conmigo.

Bueno, pues espero que os guste. Ya sé que mi Eric es casi más calavera de lo que ya es de normal, pero no soy capaz de imaginarlo de otra manera. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

La cosa empeoró al día siguiente, cuando fui a dar las gracias a todo el que me había ayudado a que la fiesta de mi niña fuese un éxito. Me crucé con Ivar y estuvimos un rato charlando. Hablamos sobre la fiesta de Audr, sobre que me consideraba una buena bailarina, sobre su madre y su granja (al parecer están preocupados porque no pueden permitirse adquirir un nuevo semental y el que tiene es padre o abuelo de sus gorrinas, por lo que los lechones les salen enfermos o nacen muertos) Descubrí que le gustaba mucho más de lo que cabría esperar. Pensaba que era espontánea, divertida, inteligente, trabajadora y preciosa. Le gustaba mi manera de tratar a los hijos de Eric y pensaba que sería una madre maravillosa y una esposa aún mejor. Cuando llegué a casa, Eric, que había estado cortando leña, nos había visto charlar y reír y tenía un cabreo de aúpa.

Los dos días siguientes fueron tranquilos porque Eric tuvo que partir a caballo para llevar un mensaje a Olaf, uno de los vigías que vivían a cierta distancia del pueblo y que custodiaban los caminos, los bosques y las praderas pertenecientes al poblado de Halvar. La mañana en que volvió yo estaba en la playa, recogiendo algunos frutos del mar que quedaban cerca de la orilla, para poder hacer unas legumbres acompañadas de almejas. Cuando regresé a casa, Eric estaba hecho un basilisco. Leif y él discutían acaloradamente. Y había "oído" por el pueblo que Eric había echado de su casa con cajas destempladas a Ivar.

Desde la noche del cumpleaños de Audr no cesaban los rumores. Me había convertido en la comidilla del pueblo, poco habituado a lo que ellos consideraban que estaba pasando: dos hombres peleando por una mujer. Al parecer era común que dos mujeres se disputaran un varón, al fin y al cabo, no es extraño que un vikingo tenga una esposa y alguna que otra compañera o concubina. Me habría parecido fatal en otra época de mi vida, pero es cierto que la guerra y los naufragios engullen a demasiados hombres como para limitar los matrimonios a una mujer. Así que, si bien es común ver a varias mujeres disputarse a un hombre, no lo es tanto ver a dos hombres enfrentarse por una mujer.

-¿Vas a dejar que se la lleve?

-Leif-le advirtió su padre.

-Pero… ¡Nos la va a quitar!-gritaba Leif cuando entré.

-¿¡Qué es lo que quieres, eh!-le gritó mi futuro vampiro.

-Hola-saludé-¿Qué pasa, Leif?

-Ivar ha estado aquí hace un momento-me escupió Eric.

-Oh, yo también me alegro de verte. Estamos todos bien, gracias.

-¿Por qué te trae regalos?

-¿Me ha traído un regalo?-No insistí porque vi la angustia en el rostro de Leif, y contagiada de él, la de sus hermanos-¿Qué pasa?

-Te ha traído un pedazo de lomo de cerda y un trozo enorme de tocino fresco-murmuró Leif como si acabaran de leer su sentencia de muerte.

-Fenomenal, ¿no?-me quité la capucha-Está empezando a nevar y apuesto a que el tocino nos vendrá a las mil maravillas. ¿Dónde está?

-Lo he rechazado. Y no quiero que Ivar vuelva por aquí.

-¿Por qué lo has rechazado?

-No quiero que traiga nada a esta casa.

-¡Pero era comida! Audr está delgadísima-No era cierto, Helga ya me había mencionado que desde mi llegada sus nietos estaban más hermosos que nunca. Audr estaba delgada, pero tenía los mofletes rechonchos y apretados-Y mira las rodillas de Erik…- Las rodillas de mi Erik eran perfectamente normales, un poco huesudas, pero es que estoy segura que el mediano de mis niños es hiperactivo, cualquier cosa que comiera lo quemaría en la hora siguiente yendo a cazar conejos, pichones, o subiéndose a los árboles y a las rocas. Era un espíritu inquieto-Si comieran como es debido Leif habría ganado la cursa de la otra noche-en realidad Leif a sus diez primaveras estaba bordeando el 1'50, que estaba francamente bien teniendo en cuenta que aún tiene que pegar el estirón.

-¡Está bien!-me gritó. Salió de casa y ni miré hacia dónde se dirigía. Oí el caballo salir del establo y supuse que se había vuelto a ir de misión secreta. Esa tarde y noche tuve que lidiar con los niños y con el hervidero de noticias en el que se había convertido el poblado. Salí por la tarde a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y a cambiar unos cuernos de ciervo muertos del asco que Eric tenía allí cogiendo polvo por alguna piel o zurrón, algo que en definitiva, tuviera alguna utilidad.

Me encontré con que en el pueblo estaban haciéndose apuestas. Si no es habitual ver a dos hombres discutir por una misma mujer (Con la de mujeres disponibles que hay), aún lo es menos ver a dos vikingos hacerlo por una esclava, y menos todavía dos vikingos como Eric e Ivar, que eran ahora mismo los dos jóvenes solteros/viudos más cotizados de la zona. Eran guapos, trabajadores, buenos hombres… Ivar disponía de una granja y un buen número de cerdos y de ovejas y Eric tenía las mejores tierras de labranza del área. Las mujeres no entendían por qué tanto revuelvo conmigo, mientras que los hombres les recordaban que yo era una belleza y que desde mi llegada, mi casa emanaba los mejores aromas de comida del lugar.

Las apuestas estaban divididas, según la hora del día se inclinaban más por Eric o por Ivar.

Ivar tenía a su favor lo que Eric tenía en contra. La gente pensaba que si entre mi vikingo y yo no había pasado nada en el tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo juntos era porque evidentemente, a mí no me interesaba. Mientras que con Ivar me habían visto bailar y charlar animadamente. Sin embargo, consideraban que el amor que les profesaba a los hijos de Eric era la mejor arma de éste.

La única que tenía claro por quién apostar era Dalla. Al final de la tarde los pros se habían decantado del lado de Ivar: sin carga de hijos, con una buena granja, posibilidad de adquirir tierras, pequeño huerto al lado de la empalizada de tierra marrón que sacaba dos cosechas trimestrales de cebollas dulces, y mi aparente atención. Algunos intentaban sonsacarme cuando me veían por la calle o fuera de casa, pero yo no iba a meterme en la pugna, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que quería.

Sabía lo que no quería, y no quería a Ivar, aunque me sentía muy halagada y me gustaba mucho. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, mis afectos estaban con Eric.

No es que el vikingo se los hubiera ganado especialmente, pero ya venían de fábrica conmigo. Además, había habido veces en las que Eric era un encanto: atento, dulce, avasallador, seductor, fuerte… como en su versión habitual. Suspiré y saqué el pan del horno.

Jugué a la gallinita ciega con los niños después de cenar un poco y me acosté esa noche en la cama de Eric, para que pudiéramos dormir los cuatro juntos. Leif temía que Ivar me alejara de ellos, que me casara con él, tuviera mi propia familia y dejara de quererlos. Se arrepentía de haberle dicho a su abuela que le pidiera a su padre que no se acercara a mí. Fantaseaba con la idea de que Eric y yo estuviéramos juntos. De esa manera podría estar tranquilo por su padre y por mí. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y las dejé correr cuando oí que pensaba que así sería como tener de nuevo a mamá en casa. Leif era el mayor y el que más la echaba de menos. Le acaricié los mechones rubios hasta que se durmió.

Me desperté por la mañana y me puse a hacer mis tareas. Había nevado en serio durante la noche y había una capa blanca de unos ocho centímetros que lo cubría todo. Nuestra casita estaba adorable, ojalá tuviera una cámara de fotos a mano. Poco antes de que el sol estuviera en lo más alto se organizó un buen revuelo. Yo estaba dentro de casa, calentita, junto a los niños. Estaba cosiendo y rumiando algunos chanchullos para proveerme de cebollas o zanahorias, que casi no nos quedaban, y de la manera en que podía volver a la normalidad relativa con Eric. Salimos a la calle para ver qué pasaba, aunque no dejé que los niños se adentraran en la nieve. Eric volvía en su caballo negro, tapado con sus pieles, pero con la cabeza descubierta. Se paró a unos metros de casa, me miró desde lo alto del caballo y desmontó. Vi lo que llevaba a la grupa y también lo hicieron los críos, que soltaron un grito de alegría. Eric se cargó sobre los hombros el jabalí muerto, caminó hacia mí y me lo echó a los pies.

-Ahí tienes tu cerda, mujer-Sé que me quedé mirándolo como si le hubieran salido cuatro cabezas del cuello. Recuperé el sentido cuando oí una risa ahogada. Helga se partía de risa. Halvar pensaba que si su hijo había cazado un jabalí para mí, esto era más serio de lo que parecía. El resto de pensamientos, discurrían en esa línea. Algunos mascullaban porque consideraban que acababan de perder su apuesta. Ninguna mujer se resistiría a un cazador, guerrero, marinero y granjero como Eric. Él acababa de demostrar delante de todo el pueblo, saliendo de caza y volviendo con una gran pieza antes de las veinticuatro horas, que podía hacerse cargo de mí y de todo lo que yo le trajera. Supongo que así se sentían las mujeres de las cavernas, eligiendo al mejor espécimen humano por sus condiciones de resistencia, fuerza, y posibilidades de supervivencia-¿No tenéis nada que hacer en vuestras casas?-gritó a su público. Me mordí una sonrisa, me acerqué a la jabalina muerta e intenté arrastrarla dentro de casa cogiéndola por las patas. Pero pesaba una barbaridad.

-Eric, no puedo-dije con la voz más dulce que pude sacar de mi garganta. Él se aplacó de tal manera que hizo atragantarse a su madre cuando intentó contener la risa.

-Dioses del Asgard-murmuró Halvar. Eric cargó al bicho dentro de casa y nosotros le seguimos más contentos que unas pascuas. La dejó encima de la mesa y me dijo que teníamos que limpiarla ya. Me tapé la nariz y le dije que cuando se lavara y sacara de casa esa ropa. Había cargado sobre los hombros a la bestia y olía a rayos.


	13. Chapter 13

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Por ahora, que tengo tiempo y material, actualizaré a menudo, pero no puedo prometer que sea siempre así. Menos ahora, que llegan las navidades.

Eric se calentó un cubo de agua, se quitó toda la ropa y me miró de manera inquisidora desde su desnudez. No le di tregua, así que saqué su apestosa ropa a la calle y él se aseó un poco. Dio igual, porque luego todos nos pusimos perdidos limpiando al puerco. Eric le cortó algunas cerdas para aprovecharlas y hacer cepillos y el resto las quemó con una rama seca. Abrió al bicho en canal y empezamos a limpiar la carne y separarla según su uso. Vino Helga a ayudarnos y estuvimos todo el día y parte de la noche arreglando la carne. Echamos en salazón los jamones y las pezuñas y el tocino lo ahumamos en el exterior como habíamos hecho con el pescado. Helga y yo nos pusimos a hacer una mezcla con diferentes especias y hervimos todas las cebollas que tenía en la fresquera. Eric cortó el lomo y me lo entregó como si fuera el mejor de los obsequios. A su madre le dio un pedazo para que sacara chuletas.

Nos quedamos solos y Eric vació las tripas del cerdo y las estuvo limpiando porque luego íbamos a usarlas para embutir un picadillo de carne que haríamos con las diversas partes del cerdo que no se ponían ni en salazón ni ahumadas.

Eric usó un instrumento de metal que era como un molinillo que picaba la carne y yo la recogía en un cubo de madera, la mezclaba y la removía bien. Me empastaba las manos de carne picada mientras que a Eric le chorreaba sangre por los dedos. Así se parecía de una manera macabra y sórdida al vampiro que amaba.

Me ayudó con el pesado cubo de carne que salió después de picarlo todo, le añadimos sal y le pusimos la mezcla de cebolla hervida y especias que habíamos hecho Helga y yo. ¡Y a remover! Hundíamos las manos para revolver bien los ingredientes con la carne. Cuando lo apretaba, el picadillo se me colaba por entre los dedos y me pringaba aún más. Empecé a guarrear y a reírme y Eric me lo consintió. Hundí las manos de nuevo y empecé a jugar con las de Eric en un baile asquerosísimo pero muy erótico. Éramos como Patrick Swayze y Demi Moore en Ghost cuando se ponen a tono mientras juegan con el barro, solo que nosotros éramos Sookie Stackhouse y Eric Northman y por supuesto nos iban más la sangre, la carne y las vísceras que el barro.

Nos quedamos amasando la carne un ratito de más. Finalmente, Eric sacó las manos, cogió una pizca de carne con los dedos, la olió y se la comió. Volvió a coger un pellizco y me lo ofreció. No me apetecía nada, pero pensé que era un buen momento para propiciar un acercamiento, así que le deje introducir su dedo en mi boca, sellé mis labios alrededor del dedo y le envolví con la lengua, arrastrando la carne conmigo mientras retiraba la boca. Mis labios acariciaron su yema, me relamí y un segundo después, Eric cubría mi boca con la suya. Tenía los labios cortados por el aire frío, su boca estaba caliente y sabía a especias. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque me quedé pensando en que era la primera vez que besaba su boca cálida, y justo cuando iba a corresponder a su beso de la misma manera entusiasta, Leif nos interrumpió. Sé que Eric calibró la posibilidad de retorcerle el pescuezo a su retoño.

-¿Os queda mucho? ¿Me puedo ir ya a dormir?

-Sí, vete a dormir de una vez-le espetó Eric. Leif pensó que vaya humos se gastaba su padre, pero igualmente se giró restregándose los ojos y puso marcha hacia su cama. Audr y Erik dormían hacía rato.

Me gustó mucho saber cómo se embutían las salchichas. Yo canturreaba mientras intentaba ver si a Eric le salía o no humo por las orejas. El momento se había roto y estaba que echaba chispas. Calculé los días que llevaba sin follar y chasqueé la lengua. No tenía derecho a estar tan frustrado, yo estaba mucho peor que él.

Embutimos toda la carne y me reservé un poco para hacer hamburguesas. Atamos las tripas con hilo y las colgamos en un cobertizo exterior que quedaba a unos pocos metros de casa, entre nuestra cabaña y el palacio de Helga y Halvar. Debían de ser al menos las tres de la madrugada cuando acabamos de hacer esto. Volví a casa arrastrando los pies, puse agua a calentar y me aseé un poco antes de acostarme junto a Audr.

Me despertó Erik cuando le dijo un poco más fuerte de lo normal a Audr que no gritara o me despertaría. Sonreí y me desperecé. Tuve a los dos jóvenes Northman a mi lado en menos tiempo del que se tarda en decir "buenos días"

-Mira, mira-Erik tiró de mí y me levantó de la cama, me cubrí un poco y le seguí hasta la mesa donde me habían preparado el almuerzo (deduje por la altura del sol): leche recién ordeñada, huevos cocidos, y panceta fresca.

-Mmmm-me senté y Leif y Erik me sirvieron como en un hotel-¿Y esto?

-Ya no te vas a ir con Ivar, ¿verdad que no?-me preguntó Leif. Le acaricié el pelo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Nunca pensé en irme con él, cariño-Leif respiró aliviado, pero miró hacia donde dormía Eric pensando que se sentiría más tranquilo si su padre hiciera algo para asegurarse de que yo me quedara con ellos para siempre.

-He recogido yo los huevos-dijo Audr-Y no he roto ninguno.

-Muy bien-la felicité.

-Luego cogeré uno grande de gaviota para ti, ¿vale, Sookie?-me informó Erik.

-No te acerques a los acantilados.

-Cogeré los que están bajitos-me dijo. Los huevos de gaviota eran una delicatessen y a los niños les gustaban tanto como los de codorniz, aunque a veces era un poco peligroso recogerlos.

-He dicho que no. ¿Por qué no intentáis coger unos conejos o liebres para hoy?-Erik se encogió de hombros aunque a Leif le entusiasmó la idea. Le encantaba cazar.

Estaba cansada por haber trasnochado, así que me puse a hacer el hilo. Eric tenía un rebaño de una decena de ovejas, a principio de otoño un joven del pueblo, llamado Einarr, trashumaba con las ovejas de todos los aldeanos y se las llevaba a pastos jugosos al sur, donde la nieve no llegaba a cubrirlos en exceso o no los cubría. Recibía un buen sueldo, toda la leche que podía desear, tenía derecho al menos a dos corderos y de esa manera los granjeros no tenían que preocuparse de su ganado. Eric y su familia solo bebían leche de oveja en verano y primavera y en esta última fabricaban el queso que tenían de este tipo de leche. En verano, las esquilaban y se guardaban la lana para aprovecharla durante las otras dos estaciones restantes, durante las cuales las ovejas estaban en climas menos intempestivos. Así que me puse a hacer hilo de lana para luego poder tejerme un abrigo con capucha que forraría de piel.

La piel era mi próximo reto, quería aprender a manipularla (aunque por lo visto era mucho más difícil que usar el telar) para poder hacerles unas botas nuevas a los niños.

Eric se levantó antes de medio día, justo cuando el pan empezaba a oler en el horno, me saludó y se puso a engullir lo que le había dejado preparado: leche y miel, pan del día anterior (que mojó en la leche), un pedazo de queso y un trozo de panceta fresca que le serví con el pan quemando y recién salido del fuego.

-Gracias-me dijo, y me acarició la mano. Se me pusieron todos los pelos como escarpias.

-Necesitas ya un afeitado-le dije volviendo a mi tarea.

-Sí, pinchas-confirmó Audr.

-Con la barba larga no pincho-le dijo a su hija y le hizo unas poquitas cosquillas, la niña se retorció entre risitas. Miré al exterior y suspiré. Estaba cayendo una buena-¿Y Erik y Leif?

-Han ido a ver si pillaban a algún conejo de las nieves-me quedé mirándolo.

-¿De verdad las dos queréis que me afeite?-asentimos-Pon agua a calentar, entonces.

Preparé todas las cosas para afeitar a Eric de manera metódica y profesional, aunque estaba hecha un flan ante la perspectiva de lo que pudiera pasar pasando lo que había pasado anoche. Aunque Audr estaba presente y tampoco podía fantasear demasiado y hacerme muchas ilusiones. La niña jugaba con medio cuerpo tras la cortina de lana que había tejido para aislar una parte de la casa y poder asearme sin pudor. Eric mantuvo los ojos cerrados casi todo el rato y esta vez sí, le corté un par de veces, pero él ni se inmutó ni protestó. De vez en cuando su mano me rozaba la pierna y yo esperaba que me sentara sobre él y me besara, pero eso no pasó. Me dirigí a coger el espejo para que se viera mientras él se limpiaba los restos de jabón de la cara. Se lo ofrecí y pareció quedarse satisfecho.

-Voy a pasar un montón de frío en la cara.

-Te tejeré algo-le dije, y por un momento me olvidé de dónde y de cuándo estaba porque le acaricié la mejilla y el cuello como si fuera lo que en realidad era: su mujer. Cuando fui a apartar la mano él la capturó y la dejó ahí contra su mejilla. Giró la cara y respiró contra mi piel. Creía que tenía las manos más suaves que jamás le habían tocado y le gustaba que la piel me oliera a comida y a cocina. Me acarició la cara y me apartó un mechón de pelo, le miré a los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me besara ya, antes de que nos volvieran a interrumpir. Eric no me besó como la noche anterior, acercó sus labios cálidos a los míos y me los besó varias veces, yo también le devolví los besitos. Noté su lengua caliente y húmeda contra mi boca y dejé que probara la mía también. Nos separamos. Tragué saliva y le miré a los ojos abiertos. Le gustaba cómo sabía: a leche y a miel. Le daban ganas de beberme entera. Cuando oí ese pensamiento no pude más que sonreír, porque es muy parecido a lo que habría pensado mi vampiro.

Volvíamos a inclinarnos hacia el otro para otra ración de besos, cuando oímos la voz de Leif a lo lejos. Estuvimos a punto de jurar en arameo cuando nos dimos cuenta del tono apremiante, de pánico, del mayor de los Northman.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!

-¿Qué pasa?-Eric cogió a Leif por los hombros, el niño estaba sin aliento por la carrera y por el llanto que le sofocaba-Erik se ha caído, padre… del acantilado.

-¡NO!-grité.

-¿Está muerto? ¿ESTÁ MUERTO?-gritó Eric.

-Está… no lo sé, creo que no-Eric salió despedido, tan rápido que me pareció que había recuperado su velocidad vampírica-¡Está atrapado en las rocas!


	14. Chapter 14

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

No os puedo adelantar nada de cómo será la vuelta de Sookie, porque barajo varias posibilidades, así que aún no hay nada claro. Espero que os guste y no os haya angustiado demasiado. 

Memingi y Truebloodfan, aún quedan bastantes interrupciones, pobrecitos míos. Jejeje.

Yesics, me alegro de que te guste. ¡Y claro que hay que dejar reviews! Si no, ¿cómo sé yo si le gusta a alguien o no? Aunque sea para criticar a malas.

Neko-Tiara, como dije, yo no me imagino a Eric demasiado tiempo sin mojar. Seguro que en su tiempo humano era tan calavera como cuando es vampiro. AUnque me gustan este tipo de hombres, porque a menudo resultan luego los más fieles y leales. (más que las mosquitas muertas)

Cuando llegué a la playa había un revuelo inmenso. Vi dónde se había caído el niño y desde donde y caí de rodillas. Se había matado, seguro.

-Lanzad una barca-gritó Leif.

-No seas estúpido, muchacho-le dijo un anciano-Se haría añicos contra las rocas.

-Pero, mi hermano…-el viejo negó apesadumbrado-Y mi padre…-le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado, chico?

-Quería coger unos huevos de gaviota… le dije que no lo hiciera, que hacía mucho viento…-empezó a llorar y ya no dijo nada más. No tenía fuerzas para levantarme y consolarlo.

Entonces pensé en lo que había dicho Leif y en lo que Eric el vampiro me dijo en su día sobre su vida humana y comprendí que yo no debía estar ahí. Él dijo que tres de sus hijos con Audd habían vivido, pero mi llegada podía cambiarlo todo. Erik no debería haberme conocido jamás, era una intrusa. Nunca debería haber ido a por esos huevos, nunca lo hizo en el pasado que mi vampiro recordaba, pero estaba sucediendo. Hasta qué punto podría cambiar mi presencia las cosas. Si estaba muerto, sería culpa mía.

A Eric no se le veía por ningún lado desde hacía rato. Las olas rompían con una fuerza casi antinatural, parecían capaces de en cualquier momento desgajar la montaña de piedra como si fuera un castillo de arena deshaciéndose en la orilla. Se levantó una ola inmensa y lanzó tanta espuma que la superficie del océano se volvió blanca. Entonces los vi; a los dos. Eric nadaba hacia su hijo que se aferraba a una roca: estaba vivo. Eric estaba cerca cuando un golpe de mar, una ola gigantesca arrancó al niño de la roca, lo arrastró, zarandeó y abandonó al negro océano. Grité y por un momento, debido a las olas y a mis lágrimas, los dos desaparecieron de mi vista. Bajé mis defensas y empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de la gente. Pensaban que las rocas los destrozarían, y si no los destrozaban las rocas, se ahogarían, y si no se ahogaban, morirían congelados. Nadie aguantaba en esas aguas más de cinco minutos sin languidecer.

Todos los daban por muertos y algunos consideraban que había sido una estupidez por parte de Eric tratar de rescatar a un cadáver.

-Ahí está-gritó el vigía-¡Lo tiene! ¡Tiene al chico!-Me acerqué a la orilla, iba a zambullirme para ayudar a Eric cuando Halvar tiró de mi brazo.

-Si te lanzas al agua, habrá otra persona a la que rescatar-Me quedé allí esperando, viendo a Eric luchar contra las corrientes, el peso de la lana mojada, el agua helada y el cuerpo inerte de su hijo arrastrándole al fondo. Salió tambaleándose con el niño en brazos. Estaba lleno de rasguños. Cayó de rodillas y varias personas se apresuraron en taparlos con pieles.

-Qu… qu… quitadle la ropa-tartamudeó por el frío-E…está vivo-Helga le quitó la ropa al pequeño mientras yo hacía lo mismo. Me desnudé en mitad de la playa sin importarme quién estuviera mirando, me agaché y acuné contra mi pecho el cuerpo frío y desnudo de Erik. Tenía los labios morados y la piel azul. Empecé a llorar mientras le abrazaba. Estaba congelado y apenas le notaba el corazón. No parecía tener ningún golpe grave aunque estaba lleno de rasguños.

-Hay que darle calor-Halvar nos tapó con varias pieles y haciendo gala de una fuerza impropia en un hombre de su edad, nos cargó a los dos en brazos y nos condujo a casa de Eric. Éste caminaba detrás de su padre, ayudado por Helga, Helgi, y su mujer, Jora. Llegamos a casa, la subida desde la playa al pueblo se me hizo eterna. Halvar nos depositó al niño y a mí junto al hogar y se encargó de avivar el fuego.

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas, Erik… cariño-Escuché que Audr empezaba a llorar. No entendía nada. Helga y Jora se desnudaron también al cabo de unos minutos.

-Vamos, dámelo-dijo Helga-Lo acostaremos entre las dos. Recupera un poco de calor junto al fuego-Negué con la cabeza apretando al niño contra mí-Sookie, entre nosotras estará más caliente, hasta que recuperes tú también un poco de temperatura-me arrancó al niño y las vi a las dos meterse en la cama, cubriéndose con unas pieles y enredándose alrededor del niño de tal manera que no le quedó más que la frente y los ojos sin tapar. Ya no tenía la piel de color azul, pero seguía teniendo un color mortecino que me helaba el corazón. Me tapé con la piel y me giré para buscar el calor del fuego. Leif se había llevado a Audr tras la cortina y los dos hablaban en voz baja sobre lo ocurrido. Eric estaba de pie en frente de la llama, desnudo bajo unas pieles que le cubrían desde el cuello hasta las rodillas, pero que le dejaban al aire: cabeza, piernas, pies y brazos. Vi que tenía las manos encogidas, agarrotadas por el frío. Tenía la piel tan pálida que parecía mi vampiro de verdad, a la luz del día. Temblaba y miraba alternativamente al fuego, como si tuviera ganas de lanzarse a él y quemarse antes que seguir soportando el frío, y al niño en la cama. Me acerqué y le tomé las manos. También en eso se parecía a mi Eric, en el frío de la carne, sin rastro del calor que le hacía humano. Sostuve sus manos y las acerqué a mi cara, soplé el aire caliente de mis pulmones y Eric tembló de nuevo.

-Está recuperando el calor-dijo Jora. Sonreí y Eric también lo intentó, pero las tiritonas no le dejaban. Tenía los labios morados. Le acaricié el pelo, helado con una escarcha que se derretía poco a poco al lado del lar; le solté las manos y apoyándome en sus hombros, le obligué a sentarse.

-Dame las manos-parecían dos garras de oso. Tenía los dedos doblados hacia dentro y las palmas azules. Me acerqué a él, abrí las piernas y coloqué sus manos entre mis muslos. Cerré las piernas y las aprisioné con mi zona más caliente.

-Me quema-me dijo.

-Estás helado-Se fue inclinando hasta apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho. Yo le abracé y le acaricié y me puse a llorar contra su coronilla-Menos mal… menos mal…-Eric empezó a recuperar la movilidad en las manos al cabo de unos minutos, pero seguía tiritando. Tenía la piel fría, tanto, que era como estar con el vampiro del que me había enamorado. Me acarició la cara interior del muslo con el pulgar, ya más templado.

-Si va a ser siempre así, voy a tener que casi ahogarme y morir congelado cada día-me dijo. Sonreí contra su cuello y se lo besé. Habría sido excitante si no hubiera estado tan preocupada por Erik. Recoloqué sus manos en mi vientre y enlacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentándome en su regazo y abrazándole para que entrara en calor. Debíamos de estar pasando muchísimo frío y estar muy preocupados, porque a pesar de la situación, no nos pusimos a tono. Eric estaba empezando a reaccionar cuando oímos un gemido proveniente de la cama de arriba.

-Sookie-me llamó Helga-Erik quiere estar contigo-Abandoné a Eric en cuanto Helga terminó de decir la última palabra, casi sin cubrir, subí la escalera hasta la cama de arriba, me metí entre las pieles y abracé al niño, que entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, se abrazó a mí.

-¿Y mi zurrón?-preguntó.

-No lo sé, mi amor. Te quitamos la ropa en la playa.

-Pero…

-Chist-le susurré-Jora, dile a Leif que vaya a recoger la ropa y el zurrón de Erik.

-Que tenga cuidado-dijo el niño.

-Que sea cuidadoso-Jora se marchó, dejándonos tumbadas a Helga y a mí junto al pequeño.

-Tengo frío, Sookie-Yo le abracé más fuerte.

-¿Mejor?-Él asintió. Leif volvió con el zurrón, Jora y Helgi ya se habían ido y sólo estábamos la familia. Leif abrió el zurrón, metió la mano y la sacó pringada de huevo machacado. Sin embargo, sacó uno entero, uno que se había salvado.

-Es para ti-me dijo Erik.

-Lo herviremos y nos lo comeremos muy calentito tú y yo, ¿vale?-Estuvimos un rato largo así, yo acariciándole el pelo y él murmurando cosas. Helga abrazaba a su nieto desde el otro lado, lo hizo hasta que dijo que iría a preparar la comida. Se puso un vestido de lana, bajó y la oí trajinar en la cocina preparando un caldo caliente que bebimos todos.

-Eric, ven con nosotros-le llamé.

-Ve-le dijo Helga-El niño ya no está en peligro de dormirse y no despertar y le gustará estar contigo-Ascendió la escalera, se desnudó y se metió en la cama, la espalda de su hijo pegada a su pecho. Lo rodeó con un brazo y dejó su mano en mi cadera. Nos pasamos el día en la cama, comimos y dormimos a ratos, levantándonos lo justo para hacer nuestras necesidades. A la noche, Audr y Leif se acostaron con nosotros, justo detrás de mí.

Me desperté cuando unos labios calientes y ásperos me besaron en la frente y en los labios fugazmente, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Eric, que ahora besaba a su hija Audr. Le toqué en el brazo y le atraje hacia mí.

-Duerme-susurró, su aliento sacudió mi flequillo y éste me hizo cosquillas en la frente-Aún es de noche-me apartó el pelo de la frente y yo murmuré algo ininteligible. Quería saber si Erik estaba bien, si él estaba bien, y dónde y por qué se iba, abandonando el calor de la cama.

Le oí poner unos maderos en el hogar y salir de casa. Intenté volver a dormirme, tal y como él había sugerido, pero no pude. Le aparté el pelo de la cara a Erik y sonreí. Estaba lleno de rasguños y magulladuras y no podía mover una pierna, pero éramos afortunados. Me levanté, me puse un vestido de lana y me asomé por la puerta. Eric no estaba lavándose en su ritual matutino de aseo. Vi sus pisadas en la nieve, profundas, seguras, de zancada larga. Me cubrí con una piel y las seguí. Estaba en la playa, justo por el punto en el que había sacado a Erik del agua. Me acerqué a él y le abracé por la espalda. Eric me cubrió las manos con las suyas y nos quedamos así hasta que amaneció. Estaba pensando en su mujer muerta, en sus hijos y en mí.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-¿Hmmm?

-Audd. ¿Cómo era?

-Era hermosa. Rubia, alta, aunque no tanto como yo. Ni una cosa ni la otra. Audr ha sacado su nariz y la forma de sus ojos. Era trabajadora y buena cocinera. Mi hermano Leif estaba muy enamorado de ella.

-¿Y tú?

-La quise y siempre la respeté-No pregunté más y preferí meterme en su mente para averiguar la verdad. Leif había amado a Audd, pero ella no le había correspondido con la misma intensidad, sobre todo, porque ella quería hijos y los dos que tuvo con Leif, murieron. Eso la marcó. Luego Leif murió, Eric se casó con ella y ella se enamoró de él como no lo había hecho de Leif. Él había admirado a su hermano mayor desde siempre, como suelen hacer todos los hermanos, así que fue para Audd el mejor marido que pudo ser por amor a su hermano. Y por cariño a él, la quiso a ella. Me mordí el labio y restregué la nariz, con la punta fría, contra su espalda. Eric se giró, me sostuvo por los brazos un segundo y pensó que podría llegar a quererme como no quiso a su mujer. Temblé por la emoción sincera que vi en su mente, tanto como si la hubiera sentido a través de nuestro vínculo de sangre, inservible ahora. Eric lo tomó de manera equivocada, y me guió hacia casa, pensando que tenía frío.

Erik amaneció con un poquito de fiebre, nada preocupante y la garganta irritada. Le curé las heridas: un montón de cortes provocados por las afiladas rocas, algunos más profundos que otros, pero ninguno de gravedad y su padre le masajeó la pierna derecha, que no tenía rota pero sí mantenía inmóvil. Supongo que debe de tener algún o varios esguinces. Erik y yo nos comimos el huevo de gaviota a la hora del desayuno y estaba tan caliente que me quemé la lengua. Maté un conejo e hice caldo para el día.

Leif y Audr jugaban con su hermano cuando éste no estaba rodeado de admiradores y admiradoras a los que les repetía una y otra vez cómo sobrevivió al mar, al frío y a las olas. Eric también era muy popular entre los amigos de su hijo, pero sobre todo entre las madres. Aunque yo estaba más contenta que unas castañuelas porque para Eric ahora mismo sólo existíamos tres mujeres: Helga, Audr y yo.


	15. Chapter 15

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia. 

Los siguientes cuatro días al accidente de Erik fueron bastante tranquilos. Eric se levantaba todos los días y limpiaba la nieve que obstruía la entrada de casa. Se marchó una mañana con el mulo de sus padres y regresó a la tarde con un gran carro de leña, porque según él venía un invierno crudo de los de verdad. Lo cierto es que estaba empezando a asustarme, porque si esto era lo normal en Otoño no quería pensar qué pasaría en invierno.

Eric bajó a su hijo cuando se hubo recuperado de la tos y de la garganta de la cama de arriba a las de abajo. Estaba lleno de moratones, pero por lo demás estaba fenomenal, aunque un poco aburrido, porque los niños no salían mucho de sus casas estos días y él no tenía compañía. Su única diversión eran Leif y Audr: los juegos de su hermana no eran de su estilo, y Leif prefería practicar con la espada con Eric. Yo intentaba aprender a jugar a ese ajedrez raro al que jugaban ellos, pero es bastante difícil y Erik siempre acaba ganándome, con lo que termina por aburrirse. La situación con los tres niños en casa tampoco era la más propicia para Eric y para mí en lo que concierne a avanzar en nuestra intimidad. Eric no quería avasallar a sus hijos o a mí. Era bastante divertido, porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de tontear con un chico cuando estaba en el instituto… tontear de esa manera inocente y absurda en la que te prodigas toda clase de gestos y miradas que nada más los dos entendéis, o eso creéis. Así que a mi edad me encontraba a menudo riendo como una tonta, golpeándole en el brazo, empujándole cuando me decía alguna tontería, tocándole la pierna, los hombros o los brazos en cuanto me daba la oportunidad, echándole miraditas y hablándole con voz coqueta. En realidad los dos no parábamos de pensar en cuándo llegaría el momento en que estuviéramos solos y pudiéramos darle como los conejos, pero lo importante es la actitud.

No habíamos vuelto a besarnos, aunque Eric me había incluido también a mí en su ritual de besos matutinos. No tenía corazón para apresarlo y echarle sobre mí cuando lo hacía, no con los niños durmiendo a medio metro de mí; pero si no pasaba algo pronto, algo gordo, me metería en su cama y que fuera lo que Odín quisiera.

Erik nos convenció para que le dejáramos salir el primer día que no nevó y hacía claro. El viento cortaba la piel, pero el niño necesitaba salir a la calle. Leif estaba alimentando a las cabras y al caballo, y a Audr la mandé a recoger los huevos que las gallinas hubieran puesto la noche anterior mientras yo sacaba agua del pozo. Eric apareció de la nada con el gallo colgando de una mano.

-Toma-me lo tiró a los pies. Audr llegó con un rasguño en la cara y lloriqueando que se le habían roto tres huevos. Me agaché y le limpié la cara con un pico del delantal que humedecí con saliva. Al parecer el gallo se le había tirado a los ojos, Eric lo había visto, lo cogió y le retorció el pescuezo. Hay qué ver la mala baba que tienen estos bichos-Este no se va a lanzar más a la niña.

-Lo haré con un buen caldito calentito-le sonreí y le acaricié el muslo-Haré la cresta a la plancha con un poquito de mantequilla, ya verás qué rica está-le dije a Audr-¿Estos son todos los huevos?-la niña asintió-Ve a ponerlos en la cesta de la fresquera-Salió corriendo, recogí el gallo y tiré de Eric para levantarme, me dejé caer un poco contra su pecho y él me acarició la cara.

-Como te vea padre te la vas a cargar-oímos gritar a Leif. Nos asomamos a la zona del establo y vimos que Erik se había subido a un árbol tratando de coger un nido de pájaros.

-¡ERIK!-le gritó su padre. Me mordí una sonrisa y escondí la cara en su brazo-Te voy a dar tal paliza que las rocas de la playa te van a parecer blandas.

Cambié en casa de Freira una pescadilla y tres lenguados por un par de panes y después estuve charlando con Bera y con Ivar un rato. Cuando llegué, Eric estaba un poco enfadado.

-He estado hablando con Bera y con Ivar.

-Ya te he visto.

-¿Sabes que se les mueren los lechones de cerdo por culpa del semental?-Eric se mordió la lengua para no decirme que le importaba un carajo-Nos hemos quedado sin cebollas… y sin zanahorias.

-Ya.

-Les he dicho que tu verraco podría montar a sus cerdas-Eric paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me prestó toda su atención-Cinco kilos de cebollas y zanahorias por cada monta del semental y cada tres cerdas montadas, un lechón de la piara. Y su semental montará a nuestras cerdas para evitar que nos pase lo que a ellos.

-Nada que viva en esa casa montará nada que viva en esta-Puse los ojos en blanco y me crucé de brazos.

-Les diré que estás de acuerdo. ¡ERIK!-grité asomándome por la puerta-Deja lo que estés haciendo y ven aquí-el niño apareció unos veinte segundos después, los ojos vivos y las mejillas sonrosadas. No quiero saber-Venga, que hace dos días que no te bañas.

-Pero… pero…

-Va, va, va…-Metí al crío dentro del barreño y le rocié con agua tibia.

-Está fría.

-No es cierto-Le añadí más agua caliente y se la eché.

-¡Quema!-Le ignoré y le lavé el pelo a conciencia mientras él se tapaba los ojos. Le aclaré el pelo con el agua echándole la cabeza atrás, como no se estaba quieto, me salpicó y me puso perdida.

-Toma-le di la pastilla de jabón-si no te lavas bien tú mismo, lo haré yo-Se restregó la pastilla de jabón y me plantó el culo en la cara para burlarse, le di un azote y él se hizo el dolorido.

-¡Lávate como Sookie te ha dicho!-le gritó su padre y empezó a frotar con energía. Le enjuagué con agua caliente sin que se quejara y le tapé con una toalla de lino. Estuvo contándome que Leif y él habían peleado esa mañana con unas espadas de madera y que casi le había dado a Leif en la cabeza, pero que su hermano había hecho trampas y le había pisado un pie. Así que luego él le había metido una bola de nieve por el cuello mientras Leif les echaba a los cerdos de comer y Leif y él habían acabado peleándose encima del pajar hasta que él le espachurró en la cara unas cacas de cabra. Se partía de risa el muy bandido. Se vistió y me dejó la ropa sucia hecha un buñuelo. Esquivó a su padre de puntillas, pasando por su espalda, y se subió a la cama a jugar con unos juguetes de madera. Salí secándome los brazos y pensando en que ahora me tocaba pelearme con Leif.

Eric y los niños practicaron con las espadas antes de comer. Les enseñó a esquivar los golpes de un adversario más grande y más pesado y yo les miré contenta porque sabía que esa noche dormirían los dos como dos lirones. Audr canturreaba y enseñaba a Luup, su cachorrillo, a dar la patita.

-Venga, Sookie, ahora tú-me tendió una de las espadas de sus hijos-Vamos.

-Pero…-Leif y Erik me empujaron a dejar el bordado, a levantarme y a pelear con Eric.

-Coge la espada así-me dijo-Con las dos manos. Tú eres débil-intenté levantar una ceja soberbia-así que olvida los escudos. Tu mejor arma es que eres pequeña y rápida. No intentes evitar nunca una espada o un hachazo con un escudo porque no puedes absorber el golpe, te destrozarías los brazos, la espalda, los hombros y a saber qué más. Venga, atácame. ¡Vamos!-Me lancé hacia él con la espada en alto y él se descojonó en mi cara. Paró la espada con una mano, me giró y me atrajo hacia él, abrazándome e inmovilizándome-Lo que nunca se debe hacer-Me mantuvo con las manos inmovilizadas con una sola de las suyas-Sookie tiene suerte de que sea yo quien la ha capturado, a merced de otro… a saber qué sería de ella-Empecé a forcejear y me escandalicé al notar que Eric se estaba excitando. Intenté zafarme, pero cuanto más me sacudía más restregaba mi trasero contra su pelvis y francamente, ya no sé si lo hacía para liberarme o para frotarme contra él-Y esto-me susurró-es lo último que debe hacer una mujer hermosa en brazos de un vikingo enemigo-le arañé el brazo, subí la pierna y atiné a darle un pequeño golpe en los huevos. Eric me soltó y se dobló entre el dolor y la risa-Siguiente lección: las mujeres son unas fieras-No sé quién echaba más chispas de los dos, por el enfado y la excitación-Tened cuidado con ellas. Son como osas cuando defienden a sus oseznos y como lobas cuando defienden a sus hombres y sus casas. Huelen bien y saben mejor, y vuelven locos a los hombres.

-¡Eric!-Él se rió.

-Venga, ataca de nuevo.

-Vas listo-le dije bajando el arma.

-Pues te atacaré yo.

-Espera, espera-se abalanzó sobre mí, traté de esquivarlo como si yo fuera el capote y él, el toro, pero se dio la vuelta y me agarró y me echó sobre sus hombros como si fuera un saco de patatas-¡ERIC!

-A no ser que resulten un peligro, que no es el caso de Sookie-dijo dándome una palmada en el culo-los hombres no matan a las mujeres en la guerra. Ellas deben sobrevivir.

-Pero, ¡tú has dicho que nos vuelven locos!-expresó Erik. El padre se carcajeó. Estupendo. Le pellizqué el culo, y no se inmutó. Empecé a darle con la espada en su glorioso trasero, pero era como el que atiza en los cuartos traseros a un buey: nada.

-La misión de las mujeres es echarnos de menos a los hombres-sentenció. Y se quedó tan a gusto.

-Serás imbécil…

-La misión del hombre, Erik, es volverse loco por la mujer-añadió.

-Oh, por favor. En todo caso, sois vosotros los que nos volvéis locas a nosotras. Erik, cariño, entre los hombres y las mujeres debe haber respeto, comunicación, cariño…

-Prffff-¿eso había sido una pedorreta?

-Eric, bájame. Bájame o te muerdo.

-Lo estoy deseando.

-Entonces-dijo Erik y su padre me dejó en el suelo-No hay que hacer daño a las mujeres, pero hay que llevar cuidado con ellas porque son como osas y lobas y tenemos que dejar que nos vuelvan locos.

-Exacto.

-¡Jesús Cristo pastor de Judea!

-Yo no lo entiendo-dijo Erik.

-Ni yo-apostilló Leif.

-No me extraña-murmuré.

-Nadie lo hace-confesó Eric. Los niños se encogieron de hombros, recogieron sus espadas de madera y se pusieron a practicar. Ambos pensando que cuando se hicieran mayores nunca dejarían que las mujeres los volviesen locos. Eric me miró y se frotó el trasero.

-Pegas fuerte. Tienes posibilidades.

-No te haces una idea-me sonrió de esa manera en que solía hacerlo él cuando me enseñaba sus colmillos. Se me quedó mirando fijamente hasta que me hizo sonreír a mí también. ¡Eran ellos los que nos volvían locas! Le empujé juguetonamente y él tuvo la deferencia de balancearse un poco. Me cogió por la cintura y lanzó una carcajada. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los labios y empezamos a inclinarnos el uno hacia el otro, cuando, como de costumbre, algo nos interrumpió. El sonido de un cuerno sonaba en la calle. Eric se giró bruscamente.

-¿Son los barcos?

-No, no son los barcos-dijo Eric. Era el cuerno de alarma.

Tengo el modem estropeado, así que igual pasa un tiempo hasta que pueda subir un nuevo capítulo, todo dependerá de la compañía del ADSL y lo que tarden en repararme la avería. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Los niños y yo comimos en silencio. Les obligué a comerse el lenguado que había conseguido para ellos a pesar de que ninguno teníamos apetito. Le guardé un poco de pescadilla a Eric, quien hacía una hora que había salido de casa para ir a la de sus padres. Los hombres estaban reunidos allí hablando sobre Dios sabía qué.

Eric apareció por la puerta un rato después, agitado y presuroso.

-Leif, prepara mi caballo.

-¿Qué pasa?-me puse de pie y empecé a seguirlo por la casa mientras él iba recogiendo cosas. Preparó su zurrón y metió el pan duro que había sobrado el día anterior y con el que pensaba hacer unas sopas al día siguiente, el pan tierno, unos cuantos arenques, un pedazo de tocino y un odre de hidromiel y otro vacío. Los dejó encima de la mesa y le vi desnudarse. Se puso unos pantalones de lana, una túnica del mismo material y después sacó de un baúl una cota de malla que se colocó por encima de la cabeza y se ató al hombro izquierdo. Se calzó unas botas de piel y empezó a esconderse armas por un montón de recovecos: una espada larga, un sable, dos dagas, un cuchillo, un hacha, un arco y varias flechas-¿Qué pasa? ¡Eric, por favor…!-Me tomó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos.

-Nos atacan.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los hombres de Harald. Acaba de llegar un halcón mensajero-respiró profundamente-Una partida de más de un centenar de hombres-quizás dos centenares- vienen dispuestos a arrasar con el pueblo, a matar a mi padre y a todos los varones de mi familia-me llevé las manos a la boca para tapar un gesto de horror y pavor.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora no puedo explicártelo. Tengo que irme.

-Leónidas está listo, padre-dijo Leif. El caballo esperaba sin atar a la puerta de casa. Eric nos fue besando uno a uno y despidiéndose a su manera.

-Que Thir te acompañe-le dijo su hijo mayor.

Se subió al caballo, que piafaba excitado, y salió al galope. Los niños y yo lo vimos salir por las puertas, y en cuanto hubo desaparecido, salí corriendo en su dirección.

-Eric, ¡Eric! ¡ERIC!-los caballos iban pasándome mientras yo corría intentando que me oyese y se detuviese-¡ERIC!-grité. Él se giró al galope, me vio, detuvo el caballo y dio media vuelta. Me aparté a un lado del camino porque me daba miedo que me aplastasen los cascos de los caballos, me subí a una roca y le esperé hasta que llegó a mí.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le cogí de la pechera y le obligué a agacharse a mi nivel, apenas una cabeza.

-Ten cuidado-me puse de puntillas y le besé. Nos besamos un buen rato como no nos habíamos besado hasta ahora. No con esa urgencia. Chocamos las bocas, los labios, los dientes y las lenguas, en un beso torpe, frenético, apremiante y desesperado.

-¡Eric! Ya te dará el resto cuando vuelvas-gritó un jinete. Eric me tomó de la nuca, me dio un último beso fuerte que me hizo daño en la boca, me soltó como si le doliese hacerlo y salió al galope.

Cuando volví a casa, Halvar estaba tocando a palacio, llamando a reunión a los hombres y mujeres que habían quedado en el pueblo. Me presenté con los niños, a los que Helga mandó a jugar a la habitación en la que me había despertado cuando Halvar me encontró en el bosque y me dejo KO.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Halvar-Los hombres de Harald PiesSeguros vienen hacia aquí. Nuestros guerreros han salido a galope para interceptarles en el camino y evitar que la batalla se produzca en nuestro pueblo.

-Esperemos que lo consigan-rezó una mujer.

-Lo harán-gritó un anciano.

-En eso confiamos-dijo Halvar-Pero de todas maneras, debemos ser precavidos. Las mujeres, los ancianos y los niños subirán a los barcos y partirán hacia Puerto Negro. No regresarán hasta que demos la señal de salvo. Helga y Sigrir la conocen.

-Pero…-grité para hacerme oír-Si los hombres han partido para librar la batalla fuera del pueblo, ¿por qué tenemos que abandonarlo?

-No podemos permitir que las mujeres y los niños caigan, Sookie-me explicó Helga como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Todos los hombres mayores de dieciséis y menores de cincuenta que no hayan sido convocados antes para ir a la batalla con los demás guerreros-continuó Halvar-se quedarán a luchar y a defender el pueblo, en el caso de que nuestros jinetes no consigan acabar con ellos. El resto lo abandonará en los barcos.

-Yo no puedo irme-repetí.

-Tú te irás con las otras mujeres-me gritó Halvar.

-Si me voy y los hombres de Harald llegan, queman mi casa y matan o roban a mis animales-expliqué-mis hijos no tendrán qué comer cuando vuelvan los barcos. No les salvaré la vida en el mar para luego matarlos de hambre. Yo me quedo-Halvar y Helga me lanzaron una mirada tan intensa que pensé que conseguirían prenderme en llamas.

-Los barcos partirán en dos horas-dijo Helga-coged solo lo que podamos necesitar para tres días. Dos animales pequeños por mujer o uno mediano, no más. Abrigad bien a los niños y a los ancianos-la gente fue abandonado el palacio, organizándose las dos horas, hablando entre ellas y preparando mentalmente la partida. Helga se acercó a mí y me sostuvo por el codo-Es una locura-me dijo-No hay garantías de que no lleguen aquí. Son una horda.

-Yo me quedaré con ella-intervino Halvar.

-De ninguna manera-sentenció Helga-Ya has oído a Eric. Harald quiere consolidar su posición para poder ocupar algún día el trono de Rothgar. Viene a matarte a ti, a Eric, a Leif… no dejará cabeza en este pueblo. Debes venir conmigo.

-Ir con las mujeres y los niños…-maldijo Halvar-con los ancianos…-Su mujer le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Halvar, por favor.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunté.

-El rey Rothgar no tiene hijos y es anciano-me explicó Helga-cuando muera, que será pronto, uno de los siete jefes de los principales clanes del reino ocupará su lugar. Harald quiere eliminar a Halvar, porque si lo hace, se quitará de en medio a uno de sus principales rivales al trono y además se anexionará nuestro territorio. Sería difícil después de eso que otro jefe pudiera disputarle nada en cuanto a poder.

-¿Y Eric y los niños?-pregunté angustiada.

-A los niños me los llevo yo-dijo ella-Si Harald consiguiera pasar por encima de Eric y mi marido-y a las dos se nos hizo un nudo en la garganta-vendría a por los niños. Se asegurará de dejar sin cabeza visible al clan. Helgi y sus hijos también caerían, son demasiado afines a nosotros y los usaría como ejemplo a las otras familias-hizo una pausa y me miró con pena-No te angusties…

-Toma-Halvar me entregó una espada en una vaina-Es una espada antigua, de las que usaban los romanos. Es pequeña y más ligera que las nuestras. Toma este puñal también. Te habría dado la espada de mi hijo Leif, pero es más alta y pesada que tú y no te habría servido de nada. Iré contigo y te ayudaré a poner maderos en puertas y ventanas.

-Tú tienes que ir a puerto a organizar los barcos.

-Puedes hacerlo tú-dijo él. Supe que Halvar se sentía anciano, había perdido a su hijo, Leif, hacía años en batalla y ahora podía perder a Eric y todo lo que tenía. Le preocupaban su hijo, sus nietos, su clan y su esposa. Temía que arrasaran con su poblado y con su legado, con su nombre y su pasado. Quería quedarse a luchar para defender lo que era suyo, pero todos los hombres le habían negado ese derecho. El rey nunca está en la vanguardia, ni siquiera se queda en filas; permanece en la retaguardia o en el campamento, desde donde dirige. Así es la guerra. Caen los peones, caen los caballos, puede caer la torre, el alfil o incluso la reina, pero jamás debe caer el rey. Me tenía envidia porque yo sí podía quedarme e iba a quedarme a defender lo que consideraba mío.

Puse toda la leña en el lar que pude para darle potencia al horno, amasé varios panes y los metí dentro. Los tuve hechos para que los niños se los llevaran en sus zurrones junto a unos arenques, tocino y panceta ahumada, un conejo que Erik se guardó en el suyo y varios huevos.

Leif y Erik me ayudaron a reunir tablones para fortificar la casa y después entraron el tonel vacío que Eric tenía en la calle en el interior de la casa. Hicimos más de cincuenta viajes con cubos de agua hasta llenarlos. Esperábamos el ataque al amanecer o en la madrugada de esa misma noche. Metimos todos los animales dentro de la casa y cuando estábamos conduciendo a las cabras al interior, sonó el cuerno que indicaba la partida de los barcos. Acompañé a Erik, Leif y Audr al muelle, con Audr correteando intentando seguir nuestro paso y con Leif cabizbajo y pensativo.

-Déjame quedarme contigo-me dijo.

-De ninguna manera-contesté-Tú tienes que ponerte a salvo.

-Pero sé luchar. Vencí a Olaf, y es casi como un adulto.

-Ya lo sé, mi amor. Por eso quiero que vayas con tu hermana y con Erik. Alguien tiene que protegerlos. Os quiero-les dije. Les besé a todos y me despedí preguntándome si volvería a verlos.

Regresé a casa y preparé más cubos de agua. Rocié las paredes con agua y les restregué toda la nieve que pude para evitar que las antorchas pudieran prender fácilmente, si bien Helga me había dicho que traerían aceite y brea para provocar un fuego más agresivo. Cubrí la trampilla que daba a los víveres con unas telas mojadas para evitar lo mismo, que alguna flecha o antorcha pudiera prender. Mantuve a los animales sobre el mínimo de paja posible, y saqué a la calle todo lo que resultara inflamable. Puse tablones en las ventas y me dispuse a asegurar la puerta por dentro con unos tablones. Eric ya había dispuesto en el pasado de un buen sistema de seguridad para ocasiones como esta.

Había anochecido hacía unas cuatro horas, con lo que restaban al menos otras seis horas de oscuridad. Me senté en uno de los bancos, temblorosa, con la espada a mi lado. Cogí uno de los conejos y lo acaricié intentando tranquilizarme. Intentaba serenarme escuchando la nada. De vez en cuando oía a los hombres que habían quedado en el pueblo yendo de aquí para allá, hablando o cambiando guardias, pero nada que indicara que una horda de bárbaros se dirigía hacia nuestra empalizada. Rezaba para escuchar de una buena vez los gritos de júbilo que indicaran que volvían los nuestros… Eric a la cabeza. Me quedé traspuesta unos segundos, y en plena duermevela escuché los gritos y las voces de alarma.


	17. Chapter 17

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Os aviso que en breve esto se va a poner calentito, calentito. Avisados quedáis los inocentes de corazón y de espíritu. Jeje. 

Gracias por vuestros reviews, y sí, cada vez se me da mejor esto de los cliffhangers ¿no?

Niall la mandó al pasado por una razón que ya se sabrá. Lo que pasa es que las buenas intenciones de su bisabuelo lo mismo acaban haciéndole mucho daño a Sookie.

Neko Tiara, lo del tiempo se sabrá, aunque todavía no tengo el capítulo escrito. Yo llevo adelantados como cuatro capítulos y los voy subiendo poco a poco porque escribir o sacar tiempo para escribir, cuesta. Pero sí, habrá un capítulo, no muy tarde, que trate sobre qué pasa mientras tanto en Bon Temps. 

Empuñé la espada y la saqué de la vaina. No se veía nada y durante un rato solo escuché voces a un lado y a otro de la empalizada. Una media hora después, escuché el sonido metálico de espadas chocando. Vi los reflejos del fuego cuando las primeras cabañas empezaron a arder. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando las sombras de mis enemigos empezaron a pasar frente a mi casa, dirección casa de Halvar. Los nuestros intentaban retener a los enemigos tras el cercado de madera, pero algunos se iban colando por la zona que habían abierto justo cerca de mi casa, donde era más débil. Ya lo habíamos denunciado hacía meses. Comenzaron a abrir puertas y a registrar casas. Oí a los animales de Dalla huir atemorizados y su casa siendo abierta, sus muebles volcados y sus cosas destrozadas. Uno de los nuestros intervino y defendió la cabaña de Dalla y mató al asaltante. Pero otro llegó por detrás y le dio con el escudo en la cabeza dejándolo KO. Ignoró la casa de Dalla y le vi venir de frente hacia la mía, tiró de la puerta y eché un paso atrás. No pudo abrirla, así que intentó tumbarla, sofoqué un grito y empuñé la espada. Supe que estaba intentando derribar mi puerta a hachazos. Vi el filo del arma y después, como en una película de terror, sus ojos asomándose por la rendija.

-¡Una mujer!-se rió y dio otro hachazo. Me quité de su vista, me acerqué por el lado, y esperé a que dejara de dar golpes. Introduje la punta de la espada por la rendija con toda la fuerza que pude y oí un grito desgarrador-¡Mi ojo, mi ojo! Maldita puta-Martilleó la puerta con más fuerza. Intenté volver a herirle a través de la rendija, pero cogió la espada, tiró de ella y mientras peleaba con él por el arma me corté en la mano con el filo y la perdí. Cogí agua que bullía con un cazo y lo lancé por la abertura. El alarido por el quemazón fue tan grande que me asusté, maldijo en su lengua y golpeó la entrada con más fuerza. Me apresuré a mover la mesa de madera para atrancar la puerta e intentar ponerla de pie para que no pudiera entrar por el agujero que estaba abriendo a golpe vivo de hacha-Te vas a enterar, zorra-Los goznes de la puerta chirriaron y cedieron bajo la presión de los empujones del bárbaro enemigo.

-¡Lárgate o te juro que te mato!-le grité. Los golpes cesaron y escuché el chocar del metal y sentí un alivio inmenso al comprender que uno de los nuestros, o quizás el mismo al que el escudo había dejado inconsciente, había acudido a mi rescate. Pero un minuto después volvieron a zarandear la puerta. Cogí el martillo y agarré el cazo con agua hirviendo para lanzárselo a la cara en cuanto entrara.

-¡Sookie! ¡Sookie!

-¿Eric? ¡Eric!-volví a escuchar el chocar de escudos y de aceros en el exterior y un sudor frío me recorrió la espalda. Corrí hacia la puerta y empecé a retirar obstáculos.

-¡Quédate ahí dentro!-Intenté seguir la lucha por el agujero de la puerta. Eric pensaba en el combate, en por dónde le vendrían los golpes; mientras que su enemigo se relamía al saber que estaba ante Eric, hijo de Halvar, uno de los objetivos. Si le daba muerte Harald le daría una buena parte del botín. Pero yo le había cortado en la cara y le había abrasado, podría incluso perder el ojo. Deseaba no matar a Eric para obligarle a ver lo que iba a hacer conmigo. Temblé ante las imágenes que vi y me aparté de la puerta. Se oyó el chocar de las espadas, un golpe de escudo, un gemido de dolor y el gorgoteo de una garganta siendo rajada.

-No salgas-me dijo Eric por la rendija. Introdujo lo que pudo de su mano y yo la apreté. Pasaron al menos doce minutos hasta que volvieron a aporrear la puerta. Estuve todo el rato con el corazón en un puño. No soy una cobarde, pero no sé cómo pelear contra vikingos salvajes armados con espadas de dos metros. Si tuviera la escopeta de mi hermano no me sentiría tan desvalida y ellos tendrían mucho de lo que preocuparse. Pero me tenían en su terreno. Vi llegar a Eric y empecé a quitar tablones. Tiré de la puerta a la vez que él empujaba, nos abrazamos y nos besamos.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Estás herida?

-¿Estás herido?

-¿Estás bien?-me sostuvo las mejillas y me besó-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y mis hijos?

-Están con tu madre. ¿Y esa sangre?

-No es mía. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?-Se lo expliqué, lo de la herida y todo lo demás. Me estuvo curando el corte con agua caliente y después me lo vendó con un pedazo de lino de color blanco sepia. Le abracé y le besé en el cuello, él también me besó, en la sien, en la mejilla y en la cabeza. Llamaron a la puerta, que estaba colgando de una sola bisagra a punto de caer, y nos giramos para ver quién era. Helgi apartó la mesa volcada y entró en nuestro hogar.

-Eric, ya está, hemos contado veintiocho enemigos muertos en el pueblo.

-Más los cuarenta y tres del bosque hacen un total de setenta y uno. Olaf el vigía alertó de más de un centenar y medio de hombres, posiblemente doscientos.

-Quizás las cuentas no sean lo suyo.

-No, no puede ser. Es un pastor, sabría calcular a golpe de ojo las cabezas de un rebaño. Y lleva años haciendo esto. Nunca había fallado.

-¿Qué crees?

-No sé. Podrían estar esperando para atacar.

-Quizás han huido.

-¿Cuántos caídos entre nuestras filas?

-Nueve en el pueblo: Einarr el viejo; Bersi el cabrero; Grim pies de plomo…-Cerré los ojos y contuve las lágrimas, Bersi apenas tenía dieciocho años. Siguió dando los nombres de nuestros caídos, diecinueve en total. Menuda sangría. Escondí la cara en el cuello de Eric y lloré por las madres, esposas, hermanas e hijas de los que habían muerto.

-Hay que levantar de nuevo la empalizada que ha caído. Y reforzar la que tenemos al lado de la puerta de entrada al pueblo y la que da al camino del Lago. Montaremos guardias durante los próximos dos días, que nadie deje las armas o baje la guardia.

-¿Crees que atacarán?

-Creo que podrían estar esperando a que estuviéramos todos juntos, esperando a mi padre. Puedes perder diez hombres, equivocarte en una veintena, pero no en un centenar. Esas son muchas espadas y muchos caballos. Ella dice que los barcos tienen provisiones para dos días, y en Puerto Negro hay más. Pueden aguantar al menos cuatro días allí. Dudo que los hombres de Harald puedan aguantar tanto en el bosque, al frío. Pongámoslos a prueba. Si en cuatro días no hay rastro de ellos, levantaremos las señales para que los barcos vuelvan.

-Tú mandas.

-Reparte las guardias. Veinte hombres en cada una, con lanzas y flechas. Quiero dos vigías en el mar, en lo alto del acantilado desde el que cayó mi hijo al agua.

-Entendido.

-Guardias de seis horas, menos tú y yo. Yo sólo descansaré mientras tú estés al mando y viceversa-Helgi asintió y se marchó. Le acaricié la cara a Eric para que volviera a centrar su atención en mí. Me miró a los ojos y a los labios, luego me apartó las manos de su cara.

-Quedarte ha sido una locura.

-No podía irme-Él suspiró y yo me incliné y le besé.

-Atranca la puerta y quédate aquí dentro.

-¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

-Primero devolveré a los animales al establo, y luego iré con Helgi a organizar la defensa.

-¿De verdad crees que nos atacarán?

-Si lo hacen, estaremos preparados-se levantó y empezó a azuzar a las cabras y a las cerdas fuera de casa. Cogió a una gallina por las alas y también se la llevó. Empecé a asear la casa y a ponerlo todo en su lugar. Un guerrero vino a ayudarme a asegurar la puerta en su turno de guardia. Los hombres prendieron varias hogueras, en cada punto de guardia. Diez en total. Eric y Helgi estaban en la puerta principal, ayudando a levantar una puerta. Colocaron unas maderas afiladas e inclinadas para que no pudiera acercarse con los caballos. Eric lamentaba que no pudieran colocarlas alrededor de toda la cerca.

Recogí una de las ocas de Dalla, a la que había aplastado el casco de un caballo. La desplumé, limpié y troceé e hice un caldo con ella. Pasada la mitad de la noche les llevé a los hombres un poco de sopa.

-Huele delicioso, Sookie-me dijo uno de los hombres. Le serví en un cuenco de madera un cazo de caldo.

-Casi tan bien como tú-me dijo otro. Y se echaron a reír. Le sonreí y le eché un cazo a él también.

-¡Eh, a él le has puesto más carne!

-No sabes adular a las mujeres, Orn. Si necesitas que te ayude con ese caldero tan pesado, Sook, solo tienes que pedirlo…

-Ya basta-intervino Eric. Me acerqué a él y le serví dos cazos de sopa caliente, y puse cuidado de que le cayeran el hígado y el muslito del animal. Me sonrió y me cogió el plato de madera de las manos, acariciándomelas-Gracias.

-Voy a seguir repartiendo la comida.

-Lo haré yo-dijo Eric.

-Pero se te va a enfriar.

-No quiero que andes entre los hombres a estas horas de la noche. Vuelve a casa, cierra bien y duerme un poco.

-No podría aunque quisiera.

-Inténtalo-me acarició un mechón de pelo. Me acerqué a él y me tuve que reprimir para no abrazarle. Eric pensaba que no era justo para los otros hombres que él me tuviera allí mientras los otros sufrían por sus mujeres. Eric olía a guerra: a metal, sangre, sudor, caballos y cuero. Suspiré. Lo cierto es que no podría alegrarme más de haber tomado la decisión de quedarme. Estaba angustiada por los niños, pero sabía que estaban sanos y salvos. Sin embargo, si hubiera partido con ellos, ahora estaría muerta del susto y pensando si él estaría o no bien. Al menos así, aunque muerta del susto igualmente, le tenía delante de mí.


	18. Chapter 18

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Primero que nada, felicitaros a todos las fiestas. ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz año Nuevo!

No habrá capítulo hasta la semana que viene, porque me voy de vacaciones. Jeje (aunque seguiré escribiendo )

No nos atacaron durante la noche. Me levanté al día siguiente con los pies helados y la nariz fría. Salí a la calle tapándome con la piel que cubría la cama y fui a buscar a Eric con un poco de leche calentísima y unas migas. Las hogueras seguían ardiendo con fuerza y a su alrededor los hombres dormían. Junto a la puerta levadiza de entrada estaba Helgi, que dirigía a un grupo de hombres que cavaban un foso alrededor de la cerca.

Los vikingos me ignoraron y continuaron levantando barro helado a mi paso. Rulf me tiró a los pies una palada de asqueroso barro. El segundo de Halvar ni siquiera me miró. Seguí buscando a Eric entre los hombres pringados y no lo vi. Se suponía que mientras Helgi estuviera al mando, él estaría descansando, pero me había despertado sola en casa. Me giré y busqué entre los hombres que había alrededor de la hoguera. Sepultado bajo un montón de pieles al lado de la hoguera dormía Eric, con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada y la cara cubierta por la cabeza de un lobo gris. Me senté a su lado y sorbí la leche caliente. Oí a los hombres hablar sobre la mala espina que les daban las señales que llegaban del bosque: aves que salían en bandadas y silencio entre los lobos. Al parecer estaban casi convencidos de que el resto de hombres de Harald se escondían en los aledaños del poblado, esperando el momento para atacar y masacrarnos. Estaba contemplando a Eric, viendo cómo respiraba, cómo tragaba saliva… su leve ronquido me hizo sonreír. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par y se echó encima de mí justo cuando empezaban a llover flechas. Eric se levantó y me levantó por el codo, y las pieles que le habían estado cubriendo se quedaron clavadas en la tierra con dos flechas atravesándolas.

-¡A casa, a casa! ¡Rápido!-Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Justo cuando pasaba al lado de nuestro pozo oí silbar una. Entré en la casa y cerré la puerta asegurándola. Escuché las flechas martilleando en las maderas de mi casa y rogué para que ninguna consiguiera prender. Eric me había contado la noche anterior que habíamos tenido suerte de que los barcos de Harald no hubieran llegado antes a su puerto y también de que Rothgar no hubiese empeorado para el verano o el principio del otoño. Tal y como se habían dado las circunstancias podíamos dar gracias porque Harald había tenido que esperar a estas fechas para atacar el pueblo, y con la nieve era más difícil quemar aldeas y arrear a los caballos. Unos quince minutos después del primer ataque, empezó el ataque de infantería. Oí a los guerreros atacar, y a los míos luchar. Aseguré la puerta con la mesa aunque ningún enemigo se acercó a mi casa, estaban muy ocupados intentando matar a los guerreros de Halvar. No quería mirar, aunque sabía que mirar o no mirar no iba a cambiar el resultado, pero no me apetecía ver la sangre de mis nuevos vecinos correr.

Escuché un cuerno sonando cerca de una hora después de la lluvia de flechas, y entonces, los enemigos, empezaron a retirarse. Vi a los míos correr tras ellos, algunos a caballo, pero regresaron a los pocos segundos.

-¡Se pierden entre los árboles, Helgi!-gritó un vikingo que había estado haciendo guardia en el puesto que estaba cercano a mi casa.

-No les deis caza, ¡No les deis caza!-gritó Eric-Replegaos al pueblo, rematad a los heridos y asegurad la empalizada. ¡Vamos!-Nuestros vikingos atacaron a los enemigos que todavía no se habían cobijado en el bosque. No les persiguieron más allá de un centenar de metros del cercado. Luego volvieron y aseguraron el lugar tal y como Eric había dicho que hicieran. Eric vino un minuto a casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien y después se marchó. Salí a ver a los animales en cuanto Eric me dio permiso. El poblado estaba en buen estado: al ser derrotados, no les había dado tiempo de saquear nada y al ser invierno, las antorchas y flechas no habían podido prender y arrasar con todo, aunque había algo menos de una decena de casa realmente dañadas, con techos y muros quemados. Estaba repasando mi casa cuando un grito ahogado captó mi atención: los heridos necesitaban asistencia. Vi a Eric, Helgi, Wulfric y a un grupo de quince hombres más, los que no trabajan asegurando nuestros puntos flacos de defensa, empezar a hacer recuento de bajas y a ayudar a los heridos.

Eric no me hizo mucho caso y tampoco le culpé. A eso de media mañana me pidió que hiciera algo de comer para él, para Helgi y Wulfric (el segundo que acompañaba a Halvar el día que me encontró)

Salí a dar una vuelta por el poblado y recogí una gallina muerta a causa de una flecha y otros tres pollos. Hice un caldo con la gallina y asé los pollos (tuve que tirar la cabeza de uno porque estaba machacada)

Casi me muero del susto cuando vi que los hombres sentados a mi mesa comían con las manos llenas de barro y restos de sangre. Yo comí una pechuguita y les dejé a ellos el resto (considero que se lo han ganado). Por un tiempo me mantuve en silencio, escuchando lo que decían.

-…sumado a los que matamos en el bosque-dijo Wulfric-hacen un total de ciento doce enemigos.

-Y calculo que escaparon unos cincuenta.

-Sí-meditó Eric entre bocado y bocado-eso se aproxima a la cifra que nos dio Olaf el Vigía. Aunque me pregunto por qué Harald no ha mandado a todos los hombres de su aldea. ¿Cuántos son?

-Deben de ser unos trescientos-dijo Helgi-Casi quinientos guerreros si cuentas a los pimpollos que están entre los quince y los dieciocho y los viejos que estén entre los cincuenta y los sesenta.

-No ha mandado todo lo que tenía. Han venido pocos-razonó Wulfric.

-Quizás tenía miedo a perderlo todo. Supongo que no quiso dejar a su aldea sin un solo guerrero por mandarlos aquí. Y menos en este tiempo del año.

-Halald ha pecado de impaciente-comentó Eric-Debería haber esperado a la primavera. En primavera y veranos es cuando se hace daño de verdad.

-¿Llamarás a los barcos?-pregunté-Ya es seguro, ¿no?

-No lo sé-dijo después de una pausa-Harlad no es tan imbécil como lo que ha demostrado. Me da mala espina-se me pusieron los pelos de punta. Helgi estaba en la línea de pensamientos de Eric, mientras que Wulfric pensaba que se debería llamar a los barcos ahora que el mar estaba tranquilo. Quería ver a su mujer y a sus hijos pequeños y le temía tanto al mar como a los enemigos. Los cuatro barcos habían partido con tres hombres por navío y las mujeres al remo. Si el mar se ponía intempestivo quizás las mujeres, poco acostumbradas al mar, no lo resistieran. Su nuera estaba embarazada…

-¿Esperarás a mañana, entonces?-preguntó Helgi.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo. Aún queda día, todavía estamos a tiempo de mandar las señales de humo y que los barcos salgan esta tarde de Puerto Negro y lleguen esta noche-manifestó Wulfric.

-No conviene precipitarse.

-No es precipitarse, a Harald no le quedan hombres, y nosotros somos más. Aunque vinieran, les derrotaríamos.

-Es absurdo arriesgarse-comentó-Allí están a salvo, mientras que aquí…

-Aquí también lo estarían.

-No seas impaciente, Wulfric. Ya abrazarás a tu mujer mañana-le dijo Eric.

-Es fácil para ti, que tienes a tu concubina en casa-Eric le echó una mirada matadora y Helgi también se puso tenso. Wulfric le aguantó la mirada y oí sus pensamientos corriendo a todo tren por su mente, de repente, ese tren se detuvo y recuperó la cordura-Perdona, lo siento. Tus hijos… tus hijos y tu padre.

-Sí, toda mi familia.

-Todos estamos preocupados-lo consoló Helgi.

-Pero igualmente-insistió Wulfric-podríamos hacerles volver. Hace un día de mar espléndido, perfecto para navegar.

-Sí, supongo que sí-dijo Eric-No tiene sentido dilatarlo más. Aunque Harald reuniera a todo sus guerreros y atacara, ha sufrido una derrota importante y nosotros seguimos siendo mayores en número-Eric se levantó y yo lo hice con él. Salí al trote intentando compensar sus largas zancadas.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?, quiero decir-evité la caca de un caballo-yo también tengo ganas de abrazar a los niños, pero no quiero que estén aquí si vuelve a haber una lluvia de flechas como la de esta madrugada.

-No creo que eso vuelva a pasar.

-Pero habéis dicho que los hombres de Harald son muchos más de los que han venido, has dicho que…

-Vuelve a casa. ¿Te importaría calentarme agua para mi aseo?

-No, claro que no-Sé cuando Eric da una conversación por acabada. Es igual de tajante que siempre. Me volví cabizbaja y un poco preocupada. Regresé y saqué dos cubos de agua y los puse a calentar al fuego. Wulfric y Helgi seguían sentados a mi mesa, conversando. Limpié los restos de comida y se los eché a los cerdos y a las gallinas. Al volver del establo encontré a Eric y a los otros dos vikingos hablando sobre las estrategias a seguir en caso de que algo saliera mal. Iban a dejar preparados los barcos para cobijar a mujeres y niños en las cuevas que quedaban en los acantilados en el caso de que vinieran de sorpresa. Saqué el lebrillo y lo coloqué tras la cortina de lana. Dejé varios cazos, un cubo con agua fresca, la pastilla de jabón y el brebaje que usaban como champú y que fabricaban a partir de la brea. Dejaba el pelo precioso, pero apestaba. Eric entró pensando en sus cosas.

-¿Quieres que te eche el agua en el lebrillo que usan los niños?-No me contestó-¿Eric?

-¿Hmm? Bien, bien-Hice lo que le había ofrecido y regresé a su lado. Él se quitó la piel de lobo que llevaba sobre la túnica de lana, después le siguió la túnica y finalmente empezó a pelearse con la cota de malla. Estaba repasando en su mente los hombres a los que había matado. Se preguntaba a cuántos de ellos les estaría esperando su familia. Cuántos tendrían una hija como Audr que se quedaría esperando al lado del fuego a que su padre volviese. Cuántos tendrían una mujer que estuviera comiéndose las uñas. Pensó en las familias que llorarían al ver que los suyos no habían vuelto. Le ayudé a quitarse la cota de malla y lo demás. Apoyé la frente en su espalda desnuda. Mi vampiro guardaba un aroma con cierta similitud, pero nada que ver. Eric el vikingo olía a la sal del mar, al cuero de la silla del caballo, a sudor, al frío de la nieve, a sangre y al metal de la cota de malla y del acero de su espada. Le acaricié la espalda con la punta de la nariz y se la besé. Me coloqué frente a él y le miré a los ojos. Le acaricié los largos mechones de pelo rubio, los hombros, los brazos y las clavículas. Bajé las manos por su pecho, palpando sus abdominales, enredando los dedos en el vello que le bajaba del bajo vientre hasta la entrepierna. Metí la mano bajo el pantalón de lana y le acaricié. La suave piel del pene se fue poniendo tersa conforme se le iba endureciendo. Sus jadeos abanicaban mi cabello y el flequillo me hacía cosquillas en la frente. Mantuvo las manos a los lados, caídas, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por corresponder a mis atenciones. Quería levantarme la falda y tocarme, pero llevaba las manos sucias de barro y sangre y yo parecía una ninfa. Apoyé la otra mano que no estaba entretenida abajo, en su pecho y apreté los músculos. No nos quitamos los ojos de encima. Le clavé las uñas con suavidad cuando gimió. Seguí acariciándole, arriba y abajo, disfrutando de sus jadeos y sus gemidos, disfrutando de sus pensamientos. Podía acariciarle justo como él quería que lo hiciese. Me humedecí el labio y Eric se corrió en mi mano. Apoyó su frente en la mía y estuvimos así un rato, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-¡Eric!-Eric se recompuso, saqué la mano de su pantalón y él se puso algo por encima para abrir la puerta. El muchacho que estaba al otro lado pareció darse cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir algo-Estamos levantando de nuevo la cerca y Helgi quiere saber si…

-Ya voy-me miró y me sonrió-Las señales ya están en el cielo, pronto tendrás a los niños aquí, mujer.


	19. Chapter 19

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Un año nuevo! Y vuelta al trabajo.

Salí a verlas y observé como de cada punta de los acantilados que abrazaban nuestro pueblo surgían dos chimeneas de humo blanco. Estaba deseando bajar a nuestra pequeña bahía a recoger a los niños. Debían de estar muy preocupados. Miré el pueblo y deseé que todo volviera a la normalidad. La nieve que cubría el suelo se había deshecho a causa de las pisadas y de las luchas, del trasiego de la gente y del fuego. Ahora era barro helado mezclado con hielo sucio y sangre. En cuanto todo volviera a la normalidad, la nieve blanca y limpia volvería a ocupar su lugar. Vi a Helgi hablando con unos mozos cerca de una hoguera. Eric cruzaba hacia el otro lado. Troté hacia él hasta darle alcance.

-¿Cuándo crees que llegarán los barcos?

-Puede que esperen a mañana para partir. Yo no me arriesgaría a que me pillara la noche en el mar, pero… son las mujeres las que reman, estarán ansiosas por ver a sus hombres.

-Yo también querría…-me detuve y me giré en redondo. "No se han dado cuenta de mi presencia, sólo debo permanecer aquí hasta que los míos vengan"

-Tú querrías…

-¡Chist! ¡Eric!

-¿Qué pasa?-Me tapé los oídos para no escuchar a nadie más y seguí el hilo de pensamientos.

-Hay alguien escondido en la leñera de Rowena-Eric me miró sin comprender, pero le bastó mi expresión de horror para dirigirse espada en mano al cobertizo-¡Cuidado!-lo abrió y un hombre pelirrojo, con el pelo y la barba largos y numerosas trenzas, se le echó encima. Eric lanzó una estocada, pero el guerrero la evitó con el escudó y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula que hizo tambalearse a mi vikingo y seguidamente le propinó otro golpe, esta vez con el escudo, en la boca del estómago que hizo caer a Eric de rodillas. Iba a rematarlo cuando Eric se sacó un puñal de la bota para clavárselo en el pie. A la vez, me colgué del brazo que sostenía la espada de mi enemigo. Le tiré del pelo y del brazo a la vez que la daga de Eric se hundía en la carne del pie del enemigo, él soltó la espada y ésta se quedó clavada en el suelo. Ya tenía un pequeño cuchillo, con el que había limpiado a la gallina, en su cuello, cuando Eric me detuvo.

-¿Quién eres?-el otro sólo se rió. Eric le abofeteó y volvió a preguntarle su nombre. No lo dijo, y además hizo por sacarse una nueva arma, con lo que Eric tuvo que derribarlo e inmovilizarlo. Pocos segundos después, llegaron más de los nuestros. Ataron a nuestro enemigo, llamado Ulrich el odioso, y procedieron a sacarle información. A los veinte minutos me harté de ver puñetazos, de que le arrancaran el pelo, le retorcieran los músculos y le rompieran huesos.

-Ya basta-intervine.

-Márchate de aquí, Sookie-me advirtió Eric.

-Creo que… ¿a mí me dirías lo que te están preguntando?-escupió un montón de sangre.

-No voy a dejar que te acerques a él-Eric me sostuvo del brazo.

-No creo que pueda hacerme nada en ese estado-me zafé y me acerqué al prisionero-Te daré agua cuando me lo cuentes.

-No te diré nada, zorra-Igualmente me acerqué y empecé a hacer preguntas, tapé con mi cuerpo su boca, para que los demás no vieran si hablaba o no. Me dijo muchísimo aunque él no lo supiera. "Y mientras los barcos vuelvan…". Me tapé la boca y ahogué un grito de terror.

-Tienen barcos, Eric. Tienen barcos escondidos en la ruta a la bahía esperando a que vuelvan los nuestros-Eric se quedó tan blanco que me pareció estar viendo a mi vampiro.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-me inquirió.

-Cinco barcos, escondidos. Sabían que enviaríamos a los nuestros a Puerto Negro y han montado una emboscada en alta mar, Eric.

-No, no-empezó a murmurar el enemigo-Yo no te he dicho nada. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Sí me lo has dicho.

-¿Es cierto? ¿¡ES CIERTO!-le preguntó Eric. Ulrich el Odioso solo hizo que reírse en la cara de Eric y escupirle al cuello un montón de sangre y saliva. Eric le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo y lo dejó KO-Tenemos que armar los barcos.

-Sólo nos quedan dos, Eric. Y uno de ellos está para reparar. Si lo sobrecargamos o nos da un mal golpe de mar, zozobrará y no habrá manera de achicar el agua. Se hundirá.

-Me arriesgaré-Helgi le detuvo en cuanto Eric se puso en marcha.

-No, tú no te arriesgarás-Mi vikingo frunció el ceño, pero Helgi no lo soltó- Partiremos, sí, pero tú no vendrás.

-¿Qué?

-A pesar de que Halvar deseaba quedarse a luchar, tuvo que partir, porque era lo más seguro para él. Tus hijos varones fueron separados y cada uno viajó en una nave distinta, para protegerlos. Si esos barcos van a ser atacados, no te pondremos en peligro a ti también. Tienes que quedarte a salvo.

-De ninguna manera.

-Eric, piensa…

-En mis hijos estoy pensando.

-Debes pensar en todo el clan-Helgi me miró, como si esperase que yo pudiera convencerlo. Creía que tenía un poder maravilloso y peligroso a partes iguales sobre Eric y esperaba que pudiera influenciarle para convencerle de que se quedara.

-Armad los barcos y armaos vosotros-concluyó mi futuro vampiro. Dejó allí a Helgi y empezó a organizarlo todo. El segundo de Halvar me abordó y me cogió por el brazo.

-Él tiene que quedarse.

-Su familia viaja en esos barcos, ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

-Nosotros solo tenemos dos barcos, mujer. Como mucho podremos subir a sesenta-setenta hombres en ellos. Somos más de trescientos guerreros, aunque perdamos en el mar, los que quedan en tierra podrán con lo que resta de la horda de Harald. Eric debe dirigirlos.

-Pero…si las mujeres perecen en el mar... Y los niños...

-Harald no matará a las mujeres, sólo quiere a Halvar, a Eric y a los dos chicos: Leif y Erik-Sólo, dice. Eric, Leif, Erik y Audr eran mi mundo-En el caso de que las hagan prisioneras, los guerreros que se queden en tierra, atacarán la aldea de Harald y las recuperarán. Entiéndelo, podemos recuperar a las mujeres, pero si Harald consigue cortar las cabezas de los hombres de tu familia, no habrá mujeres que recuperar, porque Harald será el amo de todo.

-Pero yo…

-Él te escuchará a ti más que a nadie-Helgi se giró y puso rumbo hacia donde estaba su jefe ahora mismo. Me quedé meditando lo que había dicho. Sé que tenía razón, ¿acaso no habíamos tomado las mismas medidas de precaución con Halvar, Leif y Erik el joven? Lo más probable es que Eric no se quedara aunque yo se lo pidiera, pero si lo hiciera, y luego les pasara algo a los niños, él no se lo perdonaría, yo no me lo perdonaría y posiblemente Eric nunca me perdonaría. Corrí hacia ellos y tiré de la piel que cubría a mi vikingo.

-Deberíamos alertar a los barcos, ¿no?

-¿Cómo?

-¿No tenéis una señal de humo que indique una alerta, un cambio de planes?-pregunté extrañada.

-No, sólo la de salvo-contestó Helgi.

-Y ésa es la de dos columnas de humo blanco.

-Esta vez sí.

-Y si las apagáramos y encendiéramos dos hogueras que hicieran humo negro…quizás eso los alerte. Al menos les confundirá lo suficiente como para preguntarse por qué hemos cambiado de señal. ¿No?

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Wulfric.

-Sí, id y cambiad la señal-ordenó Eric. El cetrero se apresuró en ir a escribir los mensajes y enviarlos, vía paloma, a los vigías de lo alto del cerro-Los demás, preparad los barcos, cargad la brea y las flechas. Veintiocho hombres por barco.

-Podrían ir más, Eric-dijo Helgi.

-Irán veintiocho por barco. Los mejores arqueros. Prefiero prescindir de dos hombres y poder cargar un barril más de alquitrán y todas las flechas disponibles.

-Eric, piensa en lo que te he dicho-le sostuvo Helgi.

-Ya está pensado-contestó él.

-Sookie ¿no tienes nada que decirle a Eric?-me mordí el labio y les miré con pena y culpa.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?-pregunté. Helgi y Wulfric, y otros hombres, se rieron. Eric sólo me sonrió con cariño.

-¿Sabes usar el arco?

-No, pero…

-Serías de gran ayuda-me dijo-Pero hay un problema. No todo el mundo tolera el mar, ya sabes… cuando llegáramos a la batalla puede que lo hicieras tan enferma por el mareo, que ni defenderte pudieras.

-Ya.

-Hay muchos grandes guerreros de este pueblo que no aguantan los viajes en barco. Es duro, ¿sabes?

-¿No tienes nada más que decirle a Eric, mujer?-manifestó Helgi.

-Por favor, Eric, tráelos de vuelta a los tres-le dije. Y le devolví su cota de malla. Él la cogió y después me besó. Le seguí por el pueblo hasta casa, donde volvió a aprovisionarse de armamento. Le coloqué una túnica de lana limpia (él protestó) y luego le puse la cota de malla (tuvo que agacharse para que se la pasara por la cabeza). Me acarició las caderas mientras se la ataba.

-Si tiras de aquí-le dije-se deshace el nudo y puedes quitártela con facilidad.

-No creo que tenga oportunidad de quitármela.

-Si caes al agua o algo, ya sabes-le cogí la mano y me la llevé a los labios-Ten mucho cuidado.

-No te vayas a ningún lado-Se agachó y me besó. Estaba pensando que por nada del mundo se perdería lo que estaba por venir. Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando hacerme el amor. Gemí un poquito y él se despegó de mí para salir volando por la puerta de casa, camino al puerto. Los guerreros se subieron a los barcos. Eric los distribuyó por peso, por habilidad con los arcos y por fuerza en los remos. Me hubiera gustado verle remando. Me quedé en el puerto hasta que los barcos desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Bueno, pues otro capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutéis. 


	20. Chapter 20

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Me quedé allí parada, helada, tiritando por el frío y por el miedo que me impedía moverme. Yo estaba en tierra, a salvo, tras la cerca del poblado y acompañada de casi un par de centenares de aguerridos vikingos. Pero el amor de mi vida y sus hijos, a los que quería como si fueran míos, estaban en peligro de muerte. El aire me entró a trompicones en los pulmones. Me helaba el corazón pensar en mi situación. ¿Y si mi presencia lo cambiaba todo? Yo era Sookie Stackhouse, natural de Bon Temps, Lousiana, camarera de profesión; aunque últimamente lo tenía un poco olvidado. Por mucho que me creyera la madre de los hijos de Eric, por mucho que me pesara una vecina más de mi pequeño poblado vikingo, por mucho que jugara a ser la señora de la casa, no lo era. Yo no pertenecía a ese momento, a ese lugar. Y no sé hasta qué punto mi presencia puede alterar las cosas. ¿Y si los tres niños de Eric que sobrevivieron no lo hacen ahora por mi causa? ¿Y si mi Eric muere al cambiar yo las cosas y no se encuentra jamás con Ocella? ¿Y si no vive mil años para llegar a mí? Me recorrió un escalofrío y decidí regresar a casa.

Intenté hacer las tareas; las mías y las de los demás. No quería pensar, aunque de vez en cuando me daban llantinas y sentía una presión fortísima en el pecho que impedía la entrada de aire, me hacía flojear las rodillas, y me provocaba sudores fríos y temblores en las manos. Finalmente optaba por sentarme. Salí a puerto a la tarde, cuando debían de faltar unas dos horas para que se pusiera el sol. El mar se estaba crispando y el viento, arreciando. Lo que faltaba. Me imaginé a los niños siendo atacados en un barco en alta mar, a mi Audr y a mi Erik intentando agarrarse a la cubierta que se zarandeaba mientras Leif intentaba protegerlos de las flechas enemigas. Después imaginé cosas peores y me puse a llorar. Debería haber insistido. Debí haber ido con Eric.

Me puse enferma por la espera: vomité varias veces, me dolía la espalda, el cuello y tenía jaqueca. Poco después de que cayera la noche empecé a notar los huesos fríos y la opresión en el pecho se hizo mayor. Me puse cerca del fuego y entré en un estado de pánico tal que pensé que me estaba muriendo. Intenté moverme, quería hacer cosas, ayudar, pero el frío solo acentuaba las tiritonas. Nunca he pasado tanto miedo.

La noche se había cerrado cuando escuché el cuerno que anunciaba el avistamiento de naves.

-¡Barco a la vista!-oí gritar-¡Barco a la vista!-Salí corriendo hacia el puerto y me hice sitio a codazos entre el resto de guerreros, que se preparaban por si los que venían victoriosos del mar no eran los nuestros.

-¡Vuelve a tu casa, mujer!-me gritó Ulf el herrero. Me quedé plantada donde estaba-¡Podrían ser nuestros enemigos… corre a refugiarte en tu casa!

-Si son nuestros enemigos, ya me da igual todo-dije.

-Pero si es Eric y te encuentra aquí, en la línea de peligro, nos dará una buena por tu culpa-me dijo Ulf, su mano en mi hombro.

-Sookie-Ivar me agarró por el brazo-Por favor, vete a casa.

-No.

-Si es Eric, se enfadará. Si es él, prometo decirle que vaya volando a verte. Pero si no es él…-hice un puchero y él me acarició la barbilla y los labios-si no es él y te quedas aquí, conseguirás que me maten, porque no seré capaz de ver otra cosa.

Subí hasta el pueblo a buen ritmo, llegué arriba ahogándome y allí me quedé, al pie del camino que bajaba a la playa. Si Eric había sido derrotado, si habían matado a mis niños y a mi amor, ¿qué quedaba para mí? Las lágrimas se derramaron sobre mis mejillas imaginándome al día siguiente en la playa, esperando a que el mar devolviese a la orilla los cuerpos sin vida de mis seres amados. Vi las luces de las antorchas de los barcos aproximarse a puerto, aunque todavía no se distinguía nada. Sonó un cuerno y abajo hubo un revuelo de alegría contenida: si la mar no les confundía, ese cuerno era nuestro. Pasó otro cuarto de hora y entonces se oyó un gran grito de júbilo. Bajé trotando los escarpados cien metros de pendiente que separaban el poblado en alto, fácilmente defendible y difícilmente atacable por mar, del puerto y de la playa. Los cuatro barcos, uno de los cuales no pertenecía al pueblo, atracaron en el muelle. El grito de júbilo se fue transformando en preocupación, porque había muchos heridos… y heridas. Las mujeres habían armado dos de los barcos en los que habían partido a Puerto Negro y ante la alarmante señal del humo negro en el horizonte, habían decidido salir a la mar. Vi a Eric en cubierta y mis lágrimas se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría. Halvar iba en otro barco.

-¡Leif, Leif, Erik!-Llamé. Eric y Wulfric bajaron a un herido entre los dos.

-¡Jora!-gritó Helgi.

-La han herido en un brazo-le dijo Eric-se recuperará.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, mujer?

-Se cargó a un gordo-se rió Wulfric-se sacó la flecha del brazo y se la clavó en la cara-Los tres: Eric, Wulfric y la mujer herida, rieron. Helgi le acarició la frente y la cogió en brazos. Cuando vi reír a Eric, supe que a ninguno de mis niños les podía haber pasado nada. Eric no reiría si a sus hijos los hubieran herido o matado.

-¿Y los niños, Eric?

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-He venido a esperarte.

-Deberías estar en casa, a salvo. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que te pusieras a cubierto?

-He bajado ahora mismo, corriendo, cuando he visto que eráis vosotros-le tranquilicé-¿Dónde están?

-¡Llevad a los heridos a palacio!-gritó Halvar desde cubierta.

-Están en el refugio todavía. Mi madre está con ellos-dijo mientras veía a sus vecinos bajar heridos y empezar a atenderlos-Vieron tu señal, Sookie. Mi padre pensó que algo iba mal y sólo echaron al mar dos barcos: las mujeres más aguerridas, los jóvenes más mayores y los ancianos más fuertes.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Helgi mientras le vendaba a su mujer el brazo.

-Primero atendamos y subamos a los heridos al calor de los hogares.

Llevamos a toda la gente a palacio. Eric usó un pedernal para prender un gran fuego en la chimenea y otro más pequeño en el lar. La casa se caldeó en poco tiempo con el calor de las llamas y también el de las personas. Ulf el Herrero, Wulfric y el viejo Gunnar estuvieron cuidando de los heridos. La mayoría tenía heridas menores, pero había un par de heridas graves: una flecha en la ingle de una mujer y una estocada cerca del hígado de Orn, al que le había servido sopa de oca la noche que atacaron el poblado. Parecía grave pero Leiva, la anciana mujer de Gunnar, que sabía un montón sobre hierbas, nos dijo que las había visto mucho peores. Todo dependía de si el hierro de la flecha había tocado el tuétano del hueso. La vi hacer una cataplasma con una tierra negra que sacó de un saquito y con el agua que sacó al exprimir un musgo del color del verdín de los estanques. Lo aplicó sobre las heridas de cada uno y vendó algunas heridas mientras que prefirió dejar al aire otras. Vi que le sacaban una flecha a un joven de la pantorrilla, no revestía gravedad, pero parecía dolorosísimo.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte-le dije a Eric, que estaba empapado, intentando focalizar mi atención en otro sitio.

-Ahora iré. Márchate, no veas esto-estuve a punto de decirle que eran mucho peor las estacas que las flechas, pero me lo callé.

-Iré a encender el fuego de la casa, debe de estar helada-me marché y él me observó desde el palacio, controlándome. Cerré la puerta y empecé a acomodar mi hogar. Eric llegó un rato después.

-Ayúdame a desvestirme. Me pesan los brazos-me dijo. La piel de lobo gris que llevaba por encima pesaba un montón, me costó quitársela de los hombros. Parecía como si la llevara pegada a la espalda. Nada más caer al suelo con un "chof", vi que Eric erguía los hombros, descansados al fin. Pero aún quedaban muchas más prendas. Me besó cuando le quité la cota de malla y yo me colgué de su cuello.

-He pasado muchísimo miedo-le dije.

-Y yo-admitió contra mi sien. Se apartó de mí y cogió una bolsa de tela en la que llevaba unas hierbas-Calma los dolores, quizás les haga falta. Volvamos.

-Cámbiate de ropa.

-Estoy seco, tranquila.

Cuando todas las personas estuvieron atendidas, varios hombres preguntaron a Eric y a Halvar qué había pasado. Helgi estaba muy interesado en saber por qué su concubina había acabado herida por una flecha en el brazo. Aunque estaba muy orgulloso de ella, estaba en su derecho de saber por qué una de sus mujeres había acabado en mitad de una batalla naval.

Halvar nos contó que ya estaban listos para salir en los barcos y regresar al pueblo cuando Sigrir, la esposa legítima de Helgi, divisó en el horizonte las dos columnas negras. Helga y Halvar en seguida dedujeron que algo debía de pasar para que en el pueblo hubiésemos decidido cambiar la señal, y que si lo habíamos hecho del blanco limpio que significaba "podéis volver" al negro sucio era porque les estábamos indicando que no lo hicieran. Me felicitó y siguió a lo suyo. Por lo visto, Harald sabía del refugio en Puerto Negro, no sabía su localización exacta así que no podía aventurarse a buscarlo cerca de las costas y arriesgarse a estrellar los barcos contra las rocas o a vararlos en las playas. Fue a lo seguro, a interrumpir el trayecto de vuelta a la aldea. Planeaba distraernos con el ataque sobre el poblado con la infantería para luego acabar con Halvar y darnos un buen golpe matando a algunas mujeres importantes y secuestrando a las otras.

Eric contó que batallaron en alta mar. Contó que les rodearon los barcos de Harald y que aún así consiguieron hundir uno de ellos. Los otros guerreros iban preparados para asaltar barcos cargados de mujeres, niños y ancianos, así que iban armados con espadas y hachas, y no disponían de tantas flechas como los nuestros. Eric relató que la cosa fue bien mientras pudieron contar con las flechas y con la lucha a larga y media distancia, pero que el problema vino cuando los hombres de Harald abordaron los drakkars (habían caído once de los nuestros) porque Eric y los demás habían salido con el menos peso posible, y eso incluía las espadas largas. Aunque eso, al final, según Wulfric, había sido una suerte. Ya que las espadas largas habían resultado de lo más incómodas en unas cubiertas tan aglomeradas como las nuestras. Tuvieron que hacer frente durante esos minutos a las espadas de los hombres de Harald con dagas y cuchillos y encima un golpe de mar rompió uno de los barcos y empezó a entrarle agua. Por suerte, en ese momento aparecieron los otros dos barcos; en ellos viajaban el propio Halvar y algunos ancianos, expertos guerreros y veteranos marinos, que se habían visto con fuerzas para presentar batalla. Algunos jóvenes, como Olaf y otros de quince y catorce años que ya podían medirse a un adulto también iban en los barcos y con ellos, las mujeres más fuertes y hábiles con los cuchillos. Halvar estaba muy orgulloso de su clan.

-Deberíais haber visto la cara que se les quedó cuando empezaron a abordarles un puñado de críos y mujeres-se rió Eric. Estuvieron un rato bromeando y después volvieron a hablar de cosas serias.

-Hay que ir a por las mujeres y a por los niños-dijo finalmente Halvar.

-Saldremos esta misma noche-dijo Wulfric-Deben de estar preocupadísimas.

-La preocupación no las matará-sostuvo Halvar-es una tontería arriesgar un barco a navegar por la noche cuando no hay necesidad. Iremos a por ellas mañana.

-Esta noche cuidaremos de los heridos y celebraremos la victoria-dijo Wulfric.

-¿Celebrar?-preguntó Rolf-¿Sin mujeres?

-No hay fiesta sin mujeres. ¡Ellas son la fiesta!-manifestó otro. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Entiéndelo, Wulfric-continuó Rolf-puede que pelees como una mujer, pero no eres una mujer-y todos empezaron a reír. Halvar no les dejó celebrar y no creo que ellos tuvieran muchas ganas, sobre todo porque les esperaba trabajo al día siguiente y no querían ir al remo ebrios o resacosos. Llevábamos varios días de luchas continuas: en el bosque, en el poblado, en el mar. Todo el rato de aquí para allá, mal comiendo y mal durmiendo. Gunnar y su esposa descansaron en el palacio, con los heridos, por si alguno empeoraba y había que intervenir. Además, había heridas que lavar continuamente para evitar infecciones.

Nos fuimos retirando cada uno a nuestras casas, Eric iba pensando en que tendría que madrugar si quería ir en los barcos y quería hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de que le dejaran, porque lo más sensato era enviar a remeros con las fuerzas frescas. Claro que no se fiaba de que Harald no hubiese preparado una nueva treta y no dejaría a su Audr sola en la mar.

-Quiero ir en el barco-le dije-¿puedo?

-Irán los remeros justos, Sookie-me dijo mientras encendía el fuego-Iré a por leña.

-Iré yo. Tú descansa. ¿Quieres que te prepare un baño?

-No, no- me dijo. Se quitó la túnica que le cubría y yo le ayudé con el resto. Le quité todo menos los pantalones, y de repente, el recuerdo de lo que había pasado el día anterior nos asaltó a los dos. Estábamos solos y teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero mi Eric era humano, y estaba agotado. Subió con pesadez por las escaleras hasta su cama , cada peldaño costándole un mundo. Salí a por leños y puse un par de troncos en el lar para que durara el calor. Iba a prepararme para ir a dormir cuando me llamó.

-Sookie. Ven, sube-Subí los escalones y me quedé observándolo. Estaba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo tras la cabeza, mirándome-Acuéstate conmigo, a mi lado-aclaró. Sonreí y me acerqué a la cama-Desnuda.

Estaba muy serio y yo también me puse seria. No dejé de mirarle a los ojos, ni él miró a otro lado mientras me quitaba el broche que sujetaba mi túnica de lana. La toga cayó al suelo y se quedó hecha una arruga a mis pies. Eric por fin se decidió a cambiar su objetivo. Me repasó con la mirada y se relamió y juro que sentí que me temblaban las rodillas y me volvía de gelatina. Eric apartó la piel que le cubría. Él también estaba desnudo.

-Ven-dijo. Y yo me acosté a su lado. Tenía el brazo extendido para que apoyara mi cabeza en él, así que me fue fácil acomodarme. Me acurruqué a su lado y Eric flexionó ese mismo brazo para poder acariciarme el pelo. Esta postura se parecía a una de las que solíamos adoptar cuando el vampiro y yo acabábamos de hacer el amor y nos apetecía acurrucarnos y hacernos mimitos-Esto se ha alargado demasiado. No más. Mañana, Sookie, te juro que ningún hombre, mujer, bestia o dios me impedirá hacerte el amor-suspiré-Te lo voy a hacer lentamente, porque mereces ser disfrutada despacio-su incipiente barba me hacía cosquillas en la barbilla, sus labios pegados a los míos-Y porque no hay nada que desee más que hacerte gozar.


	21. Chapter 21

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL. 

Ahora es cuando yo debería dormir.

Eric no tardó ni veinte segundos en quedarse dormido. Yo también estaba agotada y la situación no podría ser más propicia para alentar al sueño. Estaba tumbada cómodamente junto a Eric, protegida por su hercúleo brazo, apoyada en su pecho, bajo un montón de pieles suaves y maravillosas bajo las cuales se concentraba el calor que surgía de nuestros cuerpos. Y desnudos. Era un tanto extraño estar así con él. Estoy demasiado y mal acostumbrada a que Eric esté siempre dispuesto a darme lo mío, pero este Eric es un hombre, y come y descansa y se cansa como yo. Buena prueba de ello es nuestra situación actual. Él roncando y yo ansiosa y agotada. Pero después de la promesa de Eric de lo que me esperaba al día siguiente, no era tan sencillo conciliar el sueño. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en su lento respirar, en el fuerte y rítmico latir de su corazón, en sus murmuraciones, en la manera en que mi pierna encajaba entre las suyas… pero era imposible. Es imposible dormirse, por cansado que se esté, cuando un espléndido ejemplar masculino de homo vikingo te dice lo que había dicho Eric. No se puede dormir sabiendo que el mejor amante del mundo, puede que incluso de la historia, lleva tiempo pensando en maneras de hacerte disfrutar como nunca.

Cuando me quedé dormida ya no hubo fuerza natural, antinatural, sobrenatural o divina que me despertara. Sólo el movimiento de Eric a mi lado consiguió hacerme abrir un ojillo soñoliento, que se abrió del todo en cuanto dejé de sentir el peso de su brazo y noté que se levantaba de la cama. No había amanecido aún y en la calle se podía oír el trajinar de los marinos que irían a buscar y a escoltar a las mujeres en los barcos. Murmuré algo y él se agachó, me besó los párpados y me mandó callar y volverme a dormir. Lo hice unos minutos, pero me desperté en cuanto oí la puerta de la entrada de casa volver a cerrarse. Deduje que Eric había vuelto de dónde quisiera que hubiera ido. Además, debía de haber pasado bastante tiempo, porque el sol ya había salido por el horizonte, aunque era muy temprano por la mañana.

Escuché a Eric empezar a preparar las cosas para su aseo matutino. Me espabilé y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. La noche anterior me había hecho una promesa muy seria. Había estado tentado de hacérmelo, pero estaba agotado y tendría que haber sido un visto y no visto y Eric consideraba que me merecía mucho más que un revolcón rápido como los que se daba con las taberneras al salir ebrio de las fiestas. Era un consuelo saber que le importaba más que todo eso y que además creía que me merecía una cosa limpia y dedicada. Me carcomía la anticipación. Y anticipando, anticipando, me di cuenta de una cosa: Nunca he hecho el amor con un hombre.

No con uno normal y corriente, al menos. Vale que Eric es un vikingo de dos metros y eso tampoco es precisamente común, y es cierto que le tengo bastante visto, pero siempre como vampiro.

Mi tara siempre ha sido mi gran obstáculo a la hora de relacionarme con los hombres y Eric ahora mismo es un hombre. ¿Y si empezaba a leer cosas en su mente que no me gustaban? ¿Y si cuando me viera pensaba que tenía el culo grande, las rodillas huesudas, o que no le gustaba cómo me movía? Empezaron a sudarme las manos y traté de calmarme pensando en que no era precisamente una novedad, y sobre todo, recordando todas las cosas que solía decirme Eric cuando estábamos juntos en la cama; antes, durante y después de hacer el amor. Dejaron de sudarme las manos y se me subieron los colores como a una tonta.

Me levanté de la cama y por un momento, cuando no le vi abajo, pensé que estaría ya en la calle. Pero no, estaba tras la cortina que yo misma había instalado. Los casi sesenta centímetros de nieve que rodeaban nuestra casa debían de haberle echado para atrás. Bajé la escalera y eché un ojo tras la cortina. Eric se echó el agua fría por encima, como siempre, aunque con un cazo. Le oí resoplar mientras se le ponían todos los pelos de punta, pero esta vez, antes de enjabonarse, se tiró otro cazo por encima, este de agua caliente, que le provocó un escalofrío y un gemido de placer. No necesité más, aparté la cortina y me acerqué justo cuando él iba a coger la pastilla de jabón.

-Ya lo haré yo-le dije. Él se giró y me miró de arriba abajo. Le quité el jabón de las manos y él las dejó caer a los lados. Introduje un pie dentro del lebrillo y luego el otro. El agua estaba templada y Eric tenía más agua caliente preparada. Estuve frotando el jabón hasta que salió espuma-Date la vuelta-le dije. Él obedeció, aunque estaba deseando colocar sus manos en mis caderas y avanzar. Me mordí el labio y empecé a frotarle la espalda. No podría haber sucedido de otra manera. Le estuve masajeando los hombros hasta que estuve segura de que eran los más limpios de la era vikinga, y después le lavé las puntas del pelo; los brazos, por detrás y por delante; el trasero, y aproveché que le lavaba el pecho desde detrás para arrimar mi cuerpo al suyo y mis senos se fundieron con su espalda-Vuélvete-le ordené. Eric se dio la vuelta despacio, todavía con las manos a los lados. Pero el señor feliz estaba más feliz que nunca.

Movió las manos, vacilando. Sé que se moría de ganas por tocarme. Le di la pastilla de jabón y repitió mi mismo proceso: Frotó hasta que sacó espuma y luego me pasó las manos por los hombros, los brazos, la cintura, la cadera, el trasero, la cintura de nuevo y el vientre. Luego nos aclaramos con agua caliente.

Me apartó el pelo de la cara, a la vez que yo le acariciaba las clavículas. Suspiré y mis senos rozaron el vello de su pecho, haciéndome cosquillas en los pezones.

Dios me bendijo con unos pechos generosos, pero en su infinita sabiduría, dotó a Eric de unas manos grandes que pudieran abarcarme. Primero me los acarició con un dedo, trazando su contorno, y luego los copó, primero uno y luego el otro. Sus manos rudas y encallecidas por el trabajo en contraste con mi piel suave. Me incliné y le besé una tetilla, y sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba, usé mis dientes. Eric me apretó la cabeza contra su pecho, en éxtasis. Después me separó y me besó, nuestras lenguas chocando de manera frenética. Me tomó por la nuca y fue acomodándome a su beso. Yo temblé, por la anticipación y por el frío que empezaba a hacer presa de mí. Me cogió por la cintura y me levantó dos palmos, lo justo para sacarme del lebrillo. Él también salió, conmigo en el aire. Me depositó en el suelo y luego cogió una sábana de lino que usó para secarme con cuidado. Volvió a besarme la boca, aunque luego se apartó para besarme en la comisura, en la mandíbula, en el cuello y fue bajando hasta que su lengua calentísima se enredó alrededor de mi pezón. Gemí y le apresé la cabeza. Él no protestó y siguió besando, lamiendo, succionando y mimando mis pechos. Yo le recorría la espada con las manos, acariciando y apretando en los lugares justos. Eric bajó su mano hasta colocarla entre mis piernas, me acarició con un dedo, tanteando lo húmeda que estaba y este gesto me dejó sin aliento.

Nos fuimos empujando hacia la escalera que subía a la cama. Di con mi espalda en la madera, le di un último beso, me giré y procedí al ascenso. Eric me besó los hombros primero; me dejó subir unos cuantos peldaños y me besó la cara interior de la rodilla, las pantorrillas y los tobillos. Me deshice de él y seguí subiendo. Giré sobre mí misma una vez arriba, sin saber si debería esperarle al pie de la escalera o tumbarme en la cama para recibirle ahí. Me esperé y Eric me abordó en cuanto puso los pies sobre la plataforma. Me besó y yo le conduje hasta la cama, tirando de él. Me dejé caer sobre el suave manto de pieles, revueltas todavía, y entreabrí las piernas, invitándole a acompañarme. Eric se tumbó encima de mí y me sentí dichosa. Su peso seguía siendo su peso; su presencia, seguía siendo su presencia; pero era maravilloso sentir el calor emanando de su carne e invadiendo la mía. Me acomodé debajo de él intentando frotarme lo más posible. Eric parecía dispuesto a seguir besándome, pero yo no estaba satisfecha sólo con eso. Estiré la mano y le acaricié, sólo un segundo. Él gruñó y yo le guié hacia mí. Él me cogió la mano y la apartó. Hice un pequeño ruido de protesta, pero Eric lo silenció con su boca. Seguí provocándole con la cadera, hasta que él se decidió. Se colocó en mi entrada y me mordí un gemido mientras me penetraba lentamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Oh, vamos!-le tomé de la nuca y le obligué a que me besara. Fui tan brusca e impaciente que me hice daño cuando su boca chocó con la mía. Eric se rió y se movió dentro de mí, y los dos gemimos a la vez. Me besó por donde alcanzaba su boca y después me abandonó para mi frustración. Fue besándome de arriba abajo, desde el cuello, por la clavícula, los senos, el vientre… se incorporó y se colocó de rodillas, mirándome. Descendió de nuevo y me besó la cara interior de los muslos. Me arqueé y levanté las caderas a la vez que trataba de cazarle con las manos para hacerle ir a donde quería que estuviese ahora mismo su boca. Eric me evitó, riendo. Me introdujo un dedo y luego el otro, y me acarició el clítoris con el pulgar. Me mordió y luego me lamió. No tenía la destreza con las manos que mi vampiro había adquirido con los siglos, pero seguía siendo muy hábil con la lengua. Llevaba demasiadas semanas esperando esto como para contenerme. Durante una fracción de segundo, durante mi orgasmo, me quedé esperando un mordisco que no llegó. Pero es que este Eric era un hombre y no un vampiro. Temblé y traté de cerrar las piernas juntando las rodillas, porque no aguantaba tanto placer, pero él no me dejó. Me sostuvo las piernas y me acercó a él, se tumbó sobre mí y me penetró con un movimiento rápido que nos dejó sin aliento a los dos. Eric me apartaba el pelo con brusquedad mientras la presión en mi interior se iba haciendo mayor. Me concentré en sus jadeos, en el sudor que le recorría la espina, en la manera en que su nuez bajaba y subía en su garganta conforme tragaba saliva. Me lamió el cuello y la barbilla mientras ralentizaba sus embestidas. Gemí su nombre y él se incorporó, quedándose de rodillas sobre el lecho, sin dejar de follarme. Después de un rato disfrutando de la vista, me cansé de tener su cuerpo lejos del mío. Levanté la espalda de la cama y le abracé, quedándome enredada con él, vientre contra vientre, pecho contra pecho, cara contra cara, aliento contra aliento. Le oí pensar que estaba a punto de eyacular y saberlo me puso tan caliente que me quedé al borde del orgasmo.

-Me corro -le susurré con la esperanza de que saberlo le excitara tanto como a mí. Y surtió efecto, porque segundos después Eric echó la cabeza atrás y también se vino.

Nos quedamos unos momentos abrazados, luego Eric salió de mí (y ambos dejamos escapar un sonido entre gemido y suspiro lánguido) y nos tumbamos en el lecho.

Eric me rodeó con el brazo y yo me apoyé en su pecho. Canturreé mientras jugueteaba con el vello de su vientre y de su torso. Él también jugaba con mis mechones rubios. Nos quedamos traspuestos un rato, perdidos en la comodidad, hasta que nos quedamos dormidos. Ni siquiera me desperté cuando cambié de posición.

Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya parecido ni demasiado fuerte, ni demasiado light, ni demasiado vulgar. 


	22. Chapter 22

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

AVISO IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL. 

Me desperté con la espalda contra el pecho de Eric, una mano acariciándome la cadera y unos labios besándome el hombro. El sol estaba mucho más alto en el horizonte, aunque no debía de ser medio día.

-Voy a por un poco de leche, tú no te muevas de aquí-me dijo. Salió de la cama, cogió una de las pieles que la cubrían y se la echó por encima. Le oí regresar un rato después. Aparté las pieles a patadas y le recibí con la postura más sugerente posible. Jugueteé con un mechón de pelo y Eric dejó caer al suelo todo lo que llevaba encima. Extendí los brazos y acaricié el lecho, invitándole a acompañarme. Eric empezó a excitarse.

Me acaricié el escote y los senos y me recreé en la visión de Eric empalmándose. Seguí provocándole sin que él me quitara la vista de encima. Sólo disfrutando la visión que nos estaba ofreciendo el otro. Bajé la mano y empecé a tocarme, gemí al ver la polla de Eric dar una sacudida y entonces él también se masturbó. Aquello era muy excitante, hasta que se volvió frustrante. Le quería encima de mí, entre mis brazos y entre mis piernas. Eric se me echó encima como si él también fuera telépata, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y supiese exactamente lo que quería. Nos revolcamos y deshicimos toda la cama.

Luego de hacer el amor como dos locos, nos quedamos acaramelados, y medio sentados, desayunamos y charlamos. Le pedí que me consiguiera piedra pizarra porque quería enseñar a los niños a leer y a escribir, dado que el invierno nos proporcionaba un buen montón de tiempo muerto dentro de casa.

Estaba diciéndome que a él se le ocurrían un montón de cosas que hacer dentro de casa y que nos mantendrían a los dos la mar de entretenidos, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-No puede ser cierto-murmuró Eric. No nos apetecía recibir visitas, así que nos quedamos callados. Volvieron a llamar, más fuerte, tan fuerte, que pensé que nuestra maltrecha puerta no lo resistiría-¡Ya va!-me miró, pensó que tenía una suerte negra, y me besó varias veces-Más vale que sea importante-Le vi bajar por la escalera, completamente desnudo. Debía de ser medio día y no podía ser que los barcos estuvieran de vuelta. Bostecé y me desperecé. Me cubrí en cuanto oí la voz de Halvar abajo en mi hogar. Me puse una túnica de lana encima. Me peiné todo lo bien que pude, desenredándome el pelo con los dedos (y me dio algo de trabajo porque Eric había dejado un buen lío en mi cabeza-le gusta demasiado tirarme del pelo cuando estamos en el asunto) y cuando estuve medianamente arreglada descendí por la escalera. Halvar me echó una mirada profunda, miró a su hijo, levantó una ceja y cuando Eric colocó los brazos en jarras, completamente desnudo, sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu madre no está y necesito comer algo-dijo simplemente-Sírveme algo, mujer.

-¿Perdón?-ése era Eric. Le parecía increíble que, en ausencia de su madre, su padre se presentara en nuestra casa exigiendo que se le alimentara.

-Algo hay que comer. ¿O es que os vais a pasar todo el día fornicando?-le miré con la boca abierta.

-Ya preparo algo-dije intentando evitar quedarme en esa habitación.

-Vístete-le ordenó a su hijo-y abre las ventanas y la puerta. Aquí no hay quién respire.

-Vale, me voy-dije, y salí volando hacia el establo. Preparé unos huevos cocidos, saqué un pan de hacía cuatro días y lo comimos con unos arenques ahumados y habas revueltas con cebollas tiernas y huevo. Halvar y Eric comentaron los pormenores de la batalla mientras comíamos. Me enteré que el segundo de los barcos que había partido del pueblo, cuyo mal estado habían mencionado Wulfric y Helgi antes de la partida, se había hundido mientras los enemigos lo abordaban y que los nuestros tuvieron que emplear una maniobra desesperada que les salió bien: en inferioridad de condiciones, abordaron un barco enemigo (era morir matando o hacerlo ahogado o congelado en las gélidas aguas del mar). Eric comentó que estaban a punto de perder, que los rivales se contaban tres contra uno, cuando los otros barcos aparecieron por el horizonte. Aquello dio alas a los dos bandos: a los hombres de Harald, porque creyeron que ya tenían a la familia de Halvar a su alcance, y a los nuestros, a los que la creencia de que niños y mujeres iban en los barcos, empujaron a luchar con más ferocidad. Pero cuando los barcos se acercaron, las mujeres, jóvenes y veteranos guerreros empezaron a repartir leña, hasta que los enemigos huyeron en un barco sobrecargado de heridos. No les dimos caza. Comimos bastante y Eric, con una sutileza de la que carecía en el futuro, le hizo entender a su padre que era hora de irse.

Despedimos a Halvar desde nuestra desvencijada y ajada puerta. En cuanto la cerramos, nos echamos encima el uno del otro.

-Creí que no se iba a ir nunca-me sonrió y me llevó en volandas hasta la mesa. Me subió el vestido y chasqueó la lengua cuando vio que llevaba algo debajo: unos pantalones de lana. Me los quitó y los tiró por ahí mientras yo le urgía a quitarse la túnica. Volvió su atención a la falda de mi vestido a la vez que yo le desabrochaba el cordón del pantalón. Lo hicimos como si no tuviéramos tiempo.

Un rato (más largo que corto) después, Eric me besaba el cuello a la vez que yo le frotaba la espalda como se acaricia el lomo de un animal que tratas de calmar. Tenía el corazón desbocado por el ejercicio. Me dio un escalofrío y noté que a él se le ponía la piel de gallina. Se separó de mí y me apartó el pelo de la cara. No quería alejarse ni un milímetro de mí y estaba sorprendido de su propio deseo, sólo pensaba en recuperarse para llevarme a la cama otra vez. Lamentablemente, la puerta estaba medio descolgada y agujereada y había que arreglarla.

-Tengo que arreglar la puerta.

-Lo sé-dije, pero él no salió de entre mis piernas ni yo hice por apartarle. Íbamos a empezar una sesión de mimitos cuando el gélido viento azotó nuestra desvencijada puerta y nos hizo chasquear la lengua ambos. Eric se acomodó la ropa, yo hice lo mismo y cada uno nos pusimos a una cosa. Le echó un vistazo a la puerta y partió a casa de Ulf a ver si podía adquirir unas nuevas bisagras.

Uno se daba cuenta de lo bien que lo habíamos pasado Eric y yo en las últimas horas en el momento de hacer la cama y ordenar las cosas. Había ropa y armas tiradas por todos lados y las pieles estaban hechas un buñuelo en el piso. Dejé que la ropa y la cama se ventilasen y empecé a ordenar armas y a plegar ropa.

Eric se metió directo al fuego, a frotarse las manos.

-¿Tanto frío hace?-pregunté preocupada. Al fin y al cabo mis niños volvían en la cubierta de un barco, con la que el frío, el viento y la gélida agua del mar no tenían piedad.

-¿Me dejas meter las manos entre tus piernas?

-No, que te acostumbras-él se rió. Volvió a salir y regresó con unas tablas de madera, un martillo y un montón de clavos. Me puse a fregar el suelo de rodillas empleando agua caliente, jabón y un cepillo de cerdas duras, mientras Eric se peleaba con el marco de la puerta.

Limpié el piso a conciencia, teniendo en cuenta que durante el ataque había refugiado a los animales en la casa y éstos no entendían que aquí no se podía evacuar. Eric levantó la puerta y vi que le había quedado sólida.

-Ayúdame con esto, Sookie-me levanté del suelo y me coloqué a su lado-Mantén la puerta ahí-Sostuve la madera contra el marco, pero pesaba bastante y casi se me viene encima-Sujétala aquí, que no se mueva o la colocaré mal y no cerrará-Hice lo que me había dicho. Eric colocó las bisagras en el marco y empezó a martillear. Clavó dos clavos y se fue a por la segunda bisagra. Aprovechó que yo no me podía mover para agarrarme un pecho. Giré el cuello y me dio un beso. Aseguró el segundo gozne y me dijo que ya podía volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Le toqué el culo antes de alejarme a seguir con la limpieza y con el arreglo de las camas de los niños.

Cenamos muy pronto. Comimos un par de cebollas asadas que quemaban y un poco de pan y queso caliente. Cogí un cubo de agua del pozo mientras Eric entraba un buen montón de leña que fue acomodando en el hogar. Calenté el agua y los dos nos lavamos como los gatos. Eric me estuvo frotando y casi me quedo dormida de pie. Cansada como nunca, ascendí las escaleras y me acosté en un lado de la cama, Eric apagó el candil de aceite y se tumbó a mi lado. Dormí como una marmota.

Me desperté tardísimo, pero antes que Eric. Por el sol que entraba por la ventana calculé que era media mañana. Me desperecé y mi movimiento alertó a mi pareja. Me senté en la cama y empecé a buscar algo que ponerme para poder levantarme. Eric lo intuyó, abrió un ojillo azul, y sin esfuerzo me tumbó de nuevo en la cama, reteniéndome junto a él.

-¿A qué hora crees que llegarán los niños?

-Seguramente lo harán esta tarde, ¿por?

-Quiero prepararles algo especial. Haré unas _biscuits_.

-¿El qué?

-Unos dulces.

-Pero no tienes que hacerlos ahora, ¿verdad?- me acarició un pecho. No es que no tuviera ganas, rara es la vez que no me apetece estar dándole con Eric, pero tenía un hambre voraz. Y quería que todo fuera perfecto para cuando llegaran Leif, Erik y Audr.

-¿Y mi vestido? Tengo hambre, Eric.

-Y yo-dijo, y me tocó abajo, entre las piernas, en mi intimidad. Le palmeé la mano y giré buscando mi vestido. Recordaba habérmelo quitado la noche anterior-¿Buscas esto?-Eric me enseñó la túnica de lana, que pendía de su brazo derecho, extendido, mientras apoyaba la cabeza cómodamente en el izquierdo. Hice por quitárselo pero él lo alejó con facilidad.

-Dámelo.

-Si quieres hacer esos dulces, tendrás que hacerlo desnuda.

-No voy a cocinar desnuda para ti.

-Puedes cocinar desnuda para mis hijos o para ti, si tienes hambre, yo sólo miraré-chasqueé la lengua cuando rió y traté de quitarle el vestido, fallando otra vez. Le pellizqué una tetilla pero eso sólo consiguió hacerle reír más fuerte. Nos revolcamos por la cama, una cosa llevó a la otra, y acabé demostrándole lo buena amazona que soy.

Después de tanto esperar y sufrir, consideré que se merecían unos pocos capítulos de tranquilidad plena. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Como os podréis imaginar, acabé preparando las galletas en cueros. Eric se llevó todos los vestidos al establo cuando salió a por leche, y lo hizo entre carcajadas el muy bastardo. Desayunamos en la cama (estoy enfadada, pero no tanto como para no aceptar un buen tazón de leche con azúcar y migas de pan, cómoda y calentita en el lecho) Después de desayunar intenté recuperar una túnica, pero eso solo consiguió divertir aún más a mi vikingo. Bajé indignadísima la escalera, cubierta como pude con las pieles de la cama. Sin embargo, en cuanto intenté ordenar todos los utensilios que iba a necesitar para hacer las galletas me di cuenta de que no podía maniobrar así. Así que para disfrute de Eric, dejé caer las pieles y me puse a machacar almendras desnuda. Imaginé que en el fondo de mi mortero de madera estaba la estúpida cara de mi amante, que me sonreía y no quitaba los ojos de mis tetas, que se agitaban al compás de mis movimientos.

-Precioso-comentó-sencillamente precioso-Y le dio un trago largo a una jarra de hidromiel rebajada. Le tiré un puñado de harina de avena a su cara de idiota y se quedó tan blanco como mi vampiro. Tosió y me tocó el turno de reír-¿Te hace gracia?

-Mucha.

-Menos mal que no me importa. Me encanta cómo se mueven cuando te ríes-le tiré otro puñado que le cayó en el pelo, yo protesté y él me placó tirándome de la banqueta a la alfombra de piel de oso que quedaba debajo, entre risas. Su boca tenía el sabor dulce de la miel.

Eric me ayudó a preparar la harina que necesitaría para las galletas. Le pregunté por qué no usaba un molino tirado por animales para moler el grano y me contestó que de esta manera era más fácil de mantener y que se podía aprovechar como simiente mejor.

Le envié a por los huevos, el azúcar y la manteca a la fresquera y comentó que tendría que ir a la granja de Sven, una granja de vacas, a por más manteca. En el poblado había algunas granjas que tenían vacas y toros, pero el ganado vacuno necesitaba pasto, por lo que la vaquería estaba un poco alejada del pueblo. Eric solía cambiar grano o lana por manteca e incluso a veces, por queso.

Hice la mezcla de las galletas y Eric se puso ciego de masa sin cocer (pese a mis advertencias de que podría sentarle mal). Preparé una bandeja de barro cocido, le restregué la manteca y me puse a dar formar a las galletitas para mis niños. A Audr le hice una con forma de flor y en el centro gravé una gran A; a Leif y a Erik les preparé dos galletas con forma de espada y puse las iniciales de sus nombres en una y otra. Preparé un gran corazón para Eric y le coloqué una E y finalmente, amasé una normal, con forma redondeada y le puse una S. Me sobró masa, así que hice otro montón de galletitas con formas más o menos definidas. Le dije a Eric que, por favor, pusiera leña en el hogar porque necesitaba un fuego fuerte para el horno y metí las galletas en el interior.

-Mmmm, huele casi tan bien como tú-me dijo Eric al cabo de un rato, cuando los dulces empezaron a aromatizar la casa. Le miré, sonreí como una boba, y ante su mirada penetrante y sus perversos pensamientos, se me subieron los colores.

-¿Qué quieres comer hoy? ¿Guisantes con jamón? ¿Habichuelas con un poquito de cerdo? ¿Estofado de conejito?

-Me da igual. Todo suena fenomenal. Lo que te quite menos tiempo de estar en mi cama-le sonreí y decidí pelar unos guisantes y aprovechar la manteca que quedaba. Mientras, Eric estuvo limpiando la entrada de la casa, las ventanas y el tejado de pesada nieve. Entró cuando la comida estaba ya casi hecha y las galletas se enfriaban cerca de una ventana. Parecía un borrachito: la piel blanca y le mejillas y la punta de la nariz coloradas por el frío. Serví la comida mientras él se calentaba junto al fuego.

Eric me partió un trozo de de la hogaza y observé cómo arrancaba un bocado de pan y después se metía en la boca una cucharada de guisantes. Solté una risita y él me miró con una ceja levantada, y con la boca semi abierta, tratando de no quemarse.

-¿De edtad midando?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que qué miras?-me reí y se llevó otra cucharada de guisantes.

-Me gusta verte comer.

-Luego me comeré algo que me gusta mucho más-me soltó con una sonrisa tan lasciva que pensé que estaba hablando con el vampiro-Y te aseguro que tú también lo vas a disfrutar.

-¡Eric!-me atraganté, me sofoqué y él se partió de risa mientras yo trataba de cubrirme los colores.

-Por cierto, quiero que tires todos esos horribles vestidos que tienes.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te los pongas más.

-¡No puedo ir todo el día en cueros, Eric! –él se carcajeó.

-Aunque no me importaría, no es eso. En esos dos baúles hay vestidos para ti. Se acabó lo de vestirse como una esclava.

-Oh-me quedé mirando el tercer baúl.

-También ahí hay. Los conseguí en las tierras del sur, pero pasarías frío con ellos. Puedes ponértelos para mí, si quieres-me mordí el labio preguntándome qué clase de telas y vestidos habría dentro.

Después de comer les eché un vistazo a mis nuevos vestidos. Algunos eran realmente preciosos: verdes, rojos, granates, e incluso, uno de un azul intenso. Me los fui probando y, quitando del azul, al que tendría que cogerle unos centímetros, los otros me sentaban como un guante.

-¿Qué tal?-di una vuelta con el vestido granate. Tenía dibujos bordados en hilos dorados y blancos y los puños tejidos con otro color,.

-No está mal. Sin ropa estás mejor-chasqueé la lengua y seguí adornándome y colocándome prendas.

Eric estuvo todo el rato remoloneando a mi alrededor mientras yo colocaba las galletas en una cestita, dejaba las camas de los niños tan adornadas como árboles de Navidad y preparaba la mesa con miel y cuencos que serían llenados de leche más tarde. Eric me tomó por la cintura, mientras vestía la mesa, me atrajo hacia él y empezó a besuquearme el cuello. Vampiro o no, era incansable.

-¿Por qué crees que tardan tanto?

-¿Mmm?

-Los niños, Eric-quise apartarle de mí-¿Por qué crees que tardan tanto?

-Van remando las mujeres-dijo, me sostuvo la cara y me besó.

-Ya, ya, pero… se va a hacer de noche.

-Podemos aprovechar la oscuridad y la soledad-puse los ojos en blanco, pero empezó a besarme el cuello, detrás de la oreja, la clavícula, empezó a susurrarme tonterías y a suspirarme contra la piel y acabé dejándome llevar.

Eso sí, una hora después, estaba de nuevo atacada de los nervios. Eric no podía entender que las mujeres fuéramos capaces de mantener la cabeza fría sobre ciertos asuntos cuando él en todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en reposar y volver a la carga en cuanto pudiera. Tampoco entendía cómo era posible que ni aún con toda la medicina que me había recetado, siguiera estando tan tensa. Él estaba de lo más relajado, y eso que era el padre de las criaturas. Menos mal que con los siglos ha adquirido un poquito de sentido común.

Oí el cuerno sonar y salté como si me hubieran puesto un petardo en el asiento. Miré a Eric y él me sonrió. Tuve que arrastrarle hasta la calle, porque Eric decía que no merecía la pena bajar a puerto aún, pues desde que los barcos son avistados hasta que llegan a puerto pasa un tiempo. No obstante, prefería esperar en el muelle. Bajé trotando el acantilado, y Eric me evitó un par de caídas sosteniéndome por el codo con gentileza.

Llegamos al puerto, hacía tanto frío que me escocían los ojos y me dolían los pulmones cuando respiraba.

-¡Allí!-gritó el vigía. Y en efecto, allí estaban.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Leif, Leif! ¡Erik!-grité-No los veo, ¿tú los ves?

-¡Sookie! ¡Hola, Sookie!-Erik me saludó desde cubierta, a unos cuarenta metros del puerto.

-¡Hola, cariño!, ¡Ay, cuidado que te caes!-me reí y les esperé de rodillas y con los brazos abiertos. Leif y Erik bajaron la pasarela corriendo, y casi tiran a una mujer al agua en su carrera. Me abrazaron tan fuerte y tan de golpe que casi me tiran.

-Hola, Sookie, hola-me decía Erik.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí-contestaron a la vez.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Leif.

-Yo sí.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Y yo por ti, mi amor-le dije-por vosotros-Les acaricié la cara y el pelo y ellos me devolvieron el gesto.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Sookie?-cuestionó Erik.

-Muchísimo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto?

-De aquí a la luna.

-¿Sí? Pues yo te he echado de menos de aquí a Puerto Negro.

-La luna está más lejos, tonto-le dijo Leif.

-¿Cómo va a estar más lejos si la veo desde aquí, idiota?-le contestó Erik.

-Venga, no peleéis.

-¿Sabes qué, Sookie?-le sonreí y él continuó-Hemos visto ballenas.

-¡Sip!-confirmó Leif.

-Vaya…

- Le tiré un anzuelo y ella se lo zampó… Casi la pesco.

-Casi te caes al agua, que es distinto.

-Cállate, bobo.

-Si no paráis de pelear me enfadaré-me miraron y les sonreí-¿Dónde está Audr?

-Está con la abuela.

-Sí, se ha mareado-dijo Erik.

-Oh, vaya-Helga descendió con ayuda de otra mujer, con Audr en brazos. Eric y Halvar la recibieron; el primero, quitándole a la niña de los brazos y permitiendo que el matrimonio se reuniese y se saludase como es debido. Audr se despegó de su padre y me tiró los brazos-¿te has mareado?-asintió-Ya está-la besé-Nos vamos a casa, ¿eh?

-Dámela-me dijo Eric después de abrazar a los niños.

-No, la llevo yo.

-Pesa demasiado para ti, y la pendiente es dura. Trae-le pasé a la niña, que se arrebujó contra él. Saludé a Helga y con Erik y Leif de la mano, ascendimos hasta el pueblo. Audr me tiró los brazos en cuanto pusimos un pie en terreno llano, yo la cogí y la abracé contra mi pecho.

-Te voy a hacer un poquito de agua con miel, para que te recuperes. Y luego podrás comer los dulces que he preparado para vosotros.

-¿¡Nos has hecho dulces!-gritó Erik. Él y Leif arrancaron a correr, empujándose para llegar antes a las galletas, pero Eric les dio una voz y al final entraron en casa como personas civilizadas. Le quité toda la ropa sucia y húmeda a Audr mientras Leif y Erik se despojaban de sus ropas a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Qué bien huele!-comentó Leif.

-¿Me puedo comer lo de Audr?-Eric le echó una mirada-Pero si está enferma…-le revolví el pelo y le di un beso.

-Hay de sobra para todos. Calentaos al fuego. Mientras, yo calentaré leche con miel. Audr se encontró mucho mejor en cuanto tomó un par de sorbitos de agua dulce, aunque el aroma de la galletas y de la leche actuó mejor de lo que lo habría hecho cualquier bebida energética, porque la niña se repuso en seguida y vino a sentarse a la mesa, en mi regazo-Mojadlas en la leche.

-Jo, Sookie, cómo te he echado de menos-me dijo Leif.

-¡Yo más! Yo te echado mucho, mucho, mucho más de menos que él-gritó Erik.

-Sois los dos unos caraduras-comentó Eric-Habéis echado de menos la comida y lo mucho que os mima Sookie.

-Yo sí que os he echado de menos-les revolví el pelo y les besé en la coronilla a los dos. Eric me miró y levantó una ceja, preguntándome con la mirada si en verdad les había echado tanto en falta como decía-Es verdad-le dije y me reí.

-Pues yo no os he echado de menos en absoluto.

-¡Eric!

-¿A mí tampoco?-preguntó apesadumbrada la pequeña Audr.

-A ti sí-le dijo Eric con una sonrisa-Sookie canta muy mal-le cuchicheó. Eric le hizo cosquillas en la tripilla y la niña se retorció entre risitas.


	24. Chapter 24

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

A la historia aún le quedan algunos capitulillos, por que vaya a acabar pronto no me preocuparía, llevo algunos avanzados (unos siete) pero por eso ahora los publico más lentamente, para que me dé tiempo a escribir. 

Los niños nos contaron todo lo que habían visto durante el viaje y lo que habían hecho en Puerto Negro mientras comíamos las galletas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la puerta?-preguntó Leif un rato después, abandonando la merienda.

-Oh, bueno…

-¿Nos han atacado?-preguntó con una voz aguda, llena de angustia.

-¿Sí? ¡Hala! Siempre me lo pierdo todo-comentó Erik.

-¿Dónde estabas tú?-me preguntó Leif.

-Yo estaba a salvo-mentí-Además, tu padre llegó en seguida y… ¡no os podéis imaginar cómo luchó!-Erik miró a su padre y los ojos le hicieron chiribitas.

-¿Te atacaron, Sookie?-preguntó Leif.

-¡Qué va!

- No es verdad. ¿Y esa herida de la mano?

-Me la hice matando un conejo.

-No te creo.

-Ya vale, Leif-le advirtió su padre-No cuestiones a los mayores.

-Pero, ¿por qué habéis cambiado la puerta?

-Porque la otra no me gustaba.

-¡Eso es mentira!-comentó Leif indignado.

-Leif...-segunda adverterncia de Eric.

-A mí tampoco me gustaba-dijo Audr-¿Te acuerdas de la espina tan grandota que me clavé, Sookie?

-Sí, cielo-le sonreí-Era una puerta horrible. Está mejor así.

-La habéis cambiado porque te atacaron. Estás mintiendo...-Leif bajó la barbilla y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lanzaba su acusación. Eric dio tal puñetazo en la mesa que volcó dos de los cuencos de leche, el mío y el de Erik, por suerte, casi no quedaba nada.

-Que sea la última vez que llamas mentirosa a Sookie.

-¡Pero es que no es verdad! Sois unos…-Eric le levantó la mano a su hijo, listo para abofetearle, pero reaccioné en seguida. Le coloqué una mano dulce sobre el dorso de la suya y conseguí frenarle. Leif ni siquiera cerró los ojos.

-No, no por favor.

-Vete a dormir-le ordenó a Leif. El niño se levantó indignado y se marchó enfurruñado hacia su camita-todo el mundo a la cama a descansar.

-¡Pero yo quiero dormir con Sookie!-protestó Erik.

-¡Y yo! ¡Y yo también!-manifestó Audr.

-Déjales, por favor-le supliqué. Eric me miró y tragó saliva-Deja que Leif duerma con nosotros-Los niños subieron a corre prisa la escalera que ascendía hasta la plataforma donde estaba la cama en la que dormíamos Eric y yo. Yo me dirigí hasta Leif, que nos daba la espalda-¿no vienes conmigo?-le pregunté. Él se rebulló entre las pieles y no contestó. Su mente era un continuo atropello de malos pensamientos sobre lo que podría y no me había pasado-Si no vienes, me acostaré aquí contigo-solté, y levanté una piel de lobo para echarme junto a él.

-Está bien, está bien…-Leif se levantó y subió para acompañar a sus hermanos. Todos se pelearon por estar a mi lado, pero al final fueron Eric y Leif los que ganaron, con la excusa de que ellos nunca se echaban junto a mí. Eric me colocó la mano en la cadera y me la acarició, mientras yo sucumbía ante la magia de Morfeo, tranquila y caliente junto a mis niños.

De madrugada noté a Leif removerse a mi lado. Se escabulló de la cama y abandonó la plataforma. Eric aprovechó para acercárseme, y enredó sus piernas y sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me sentía como un pez en una red de arrastre.

Al cabo de un rato empecé a preocuparme. Pensaba que Leif habría bajado a hacer sus necesidades, pero comenzaba a pensar que algo más le pasaba, porque le oí abajo, azuzando el fuego. Eric estrechó su abrazo de oso sobre mí en cuanto intenté zafarme de él.

-Quita de encima-le dije. Murmuró algo pero no me soltó-Eric, Eric…-le zarandeé.

-¿Qué pasa?-murmuró contra mi oreja, y me hizo cosquillas.

-Quiero bajar.

-¿Para qué?-me abrazó aún más.

-¡Ay, quita, pareces una anguila!-le pellizqué un testículo y me soltó a regañadientes. Me puse algo por encima, mientras Eric rezongaba en voz baja en la cama, mirándome. Vi que Leif permanecía quieto en frente de las brasas del fuego-Leif, cariño, ¿estás bien?-le pregunté una vez estuve abajo. El niño me miró con los ojos brillantes y volvió su atención al fuego-¿has tenido un mal sueño?-le pregunté notando sus mente tumultuosa-mi vida…-le puse la mano en el hombro y él se apartó-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame la verdad.

-Nos atacaron-suspiré-Uno de los hombres de Harald se dio cuenta de que yo estaba dentro de casa e intentó entrar.

-¿Te hirió en la mano?

-No, esto fue torpeza mía. Intenté atacarle con la espada a través de un agujero y me acabé cortando.

-Yo podría haberte defendido. Haber defendido la casa-comentó. Supe que Eric nos escuchaba.

-Lo sé.

- Vencí a Olaf. ¡Le vencí!. Y era mucho más grande que yo… y que tú. Yo quería quedarme y luchar.

- Y yo quería que estuvieras a salvo.

-Y yo también quería que lo estuvieses tú.

-Pero yo soy mayor y tengo que protegerte y cuidarte.

-Tú no eres mi madre-Leif se arrepintió en seguida de haberlo dicho así.

-No te querría más si lo fuera.

-No quería decir eso-se disculpó. Yo le sonreí.

-Lo sé.

-No, de verdad… yo…-me arrodillé delante de él y dejé que el niño clavara la mirada en sus rodillas.

-No pienses que porque yo no sea…-Leif se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Yo le devolví el abrazo.

-No quiero que te pase nada-le besé en la mejilla-dentro de poco seré un hombre y no dejaré que te pase nada.

-Me parece bien. Pero hasta que te hagas un hombre, seré yo la que te cuide. ¿Vale? Venga, vamos a la cama-Subimos y Eric tuvo el detalle de fingir estar dormido. Nos hizo un hueco y nos abrazó a los dos en cuanto nos hubimos tumbado.

-A partir de mañana ya no dormiré contigo-me dijo Leif-no volveré a dormir contigo. No me acostaré al lado de ninguna mujer como un niño nunca más. Cuando vuelva a dormir con una mujer, lo haré como los hombres yacen con las mujeres. ¿Lo entiendes?-asentí emocionada.

-Pero esta noche aún puedes dormir a mi lado, abrazado a mí. ¿No?

-Esta noche sí.

Y así nos dormimos.

Era de madrugada cuando Eric se removió a mi lado y se levantó, y no había amanecido cuando se acercó a la cama y sacudió a Leif, instándolo a levantarse. El niño protestó y se arrebujó contra mi cuerpo, buscando calor y protección.

-Vamos, Leif-Eric sacudió a su hijo y yo abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada, duerme, amor. Leif…

-Un ratito más...

-Vamos, es hora de levantarse.

-Tengo sueño…

-Dijiste que querías ser un hombre, pues vamos-susurró Eric-Empiezas hoy.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestioné.

-Venga, chico, vístete y abrígate-Leif, al que las palabras de su padre habían alertado, se levantaba de la cama y obedecía a Eric, que se sentó para calzarse unas peludas botas-Nos vamos al bosque.

-¿Al bosque?-preguntamos los dos.

-Cosas de hombres. ¿Quieres venir o no?

-¡Sí!

-Pues date prisa-no dije nada, pero le acaricié el brazo, que apoyaba en la cama-Estaremos todo el día fuera-me dijo en voz baja, girando medio cuerpo para mirarme a la vez que me acariciaba por encima de las pieles.

-¿Todo el día? Pero, ¡si hace muchísimo frío!

-Nos abrigaremos bien.

-Eric, ¿no puedes dejar esta excursión de padre e hijo para más adelante, cuando no hiele?-él se limitó a sonreír.

-No se trata de una excursión. Vamos de caza. Anda, duerme, es tempranísimo.

-¿Has cogido comida?

-Sí.

-¿El qué?-quise saber. Él amplió su sonrisa.

-He cogido pan, un trozo de bacalao ahumado y panceta ahumada.

-¿Sólo? Me levantaré y os prepararé algo decente.

-De ninguna manera-tumbó mi intentona de levantarme y me besó en la frente-Vosotros os quedáis aquí. Yo tengo que cuidarte-me miró con tanta ternura que pensé que me iba a explotar el corazón.

-No seas muy duro con él.

-Ya estoy-anunció Leif.

-En marcha-se levantó y nos echó un último vistazo. Les oí cerrar la casa y hablar en la puerta. Luego escuché los cascos del caballo haciendo crujir la nieve mientras se alejaban.

Audr y Erik durmieron hasta medio día y sólo les despertó el aroma del bizcocho recién hecho. Me encontré con unas piedras de pizarra, del tamaño de hojas de libreta infantil y del grosor de dos dedos, en la mesa de madera. Eric me las había dejado tal y como yo le había pedido para poder enseñar a los niños a leer y a escribir.

-¿¡Por qué tenían que irse sin mí!

-Han ido a cazar, Erik, y tú eres muy pequeño-le dije por enésima vez.

-Y encima tengo que aprender a leer estas cosas raras-dijo. Helga, que había llegado después de comer, estaba sentada a su lado y le propinó una colleja. Los niños tenían vagos conocimientos sobre escritura rúnica, y cuando le expliqué a Helga que quería que aprendiesen mejor, le pareció una idea estupenda. Así que yo les enseñaría el alfabeto latino y ella, el rúnico. Y ahora que me daba cuenta también tendrían que aprender matemáticas y cálculo. Un niño no puede estar todo el día jugando, persiguiendo ranas y mariposas, tiene que estudiar y aprender-Si me hubieran llevado con ellos estaría aprendiendo cosas mucho más importantes.

-Estarías molestando-le contesté abiertamente-Tu padre y tu hermano no se han ido a jugar y a subirse a todos los árboles y rocas, sino a trabajar. Y tu trabajo aquí, además de cuidar a los animales cuando no está Leif, es el de ayudarme a mí en casa y hacer lo que te mando. Mira que "a" más bonita le ha salido a Audr-le sonreí a la niña, que siguió perfeccionando su escritura de la letra A-venga, esfuérzate y te daré un trozo de bizcocho grande.

-Me sorprende que Eric haya querido salir de caza-comentó Helga-No es que no le guste…

-Le encanta.

-Sí, le encanta, pero no es tiempo para salir al bosque con el crío.

-Creo que lo ha hecho por lo que dijo ayer Leif.

-Es complicado cuando empiezan a crecer.

-Yo creo que es complicado siempre.

Después de que repasaran las vocales una por una y las copiaran bastantes veces, llegó el momento de aprenderse los números. Los vikingos, como muchos otros pueblos, usaban otro tipo de algoritmos. Esa tarde, Helga también aprendió, junto a Audr y Erik, algunos de los primeros números árabes a los que tan acostumbrados estamos.

-Bueno, me voy ya, Halvar tiene que estar tirándose del bigote-dijo la mujer del jefe poniéndose una capa gorda y echándose la capucha por encima de la cabeza-Acuérdate de decirle a Eric que dentro de cuatro días, cuando los heridos hayan mejorado y se hayan reparado los destrozos más urgentes, celebraremos la victoria en mi casa.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?

-No, pero Halvar sí. Y es cierto que siempre es bueno ofrecer algo de comida al poblado, algunas mujeres y niños comerán bien al menos una vez durante el otoño-se lamentó.

Y hasta aquí llega hoy. 


	25. Chapter 25

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

yesycs, está más que resignada a quedarse, está encantada de estar ahí y por supuesto no van a estar tranquilos todo el tiempo. Jeje

Eric es incansable, sí, pero es que Sookie también tiene buen saque. 

Espero que este capi también os agrade. 

Echaba de menos los móviles.

Miré por la ventana esperando verlos llegar a los dos, porque hacía cerca de una hora que había anochecido y el frío era terrible. A cada segundo que pasaba podía ver los carámbanos de hielo formándose en los saledizos de nuestra casa. Abrí la puerta y los golpeé con la escoba hasta que los rompí, porque no quería tener semejantes dagas pendiendo de la entrada de mi hogar. Me mordí el labio y la poca saliva que me lo humedeció se congeló al segundo. Corrí en dirección al pozo, saqué tres cubos de agua y lo tapé con una tabla de madera que usábamos tanto para evitar que los niños pudieran asomarse y caer, como para evitar en la medida de lo posible que el agua se helara. Entré en casa, avivé el fuego y puse a calentar el agua para que cuando volvieran pudieran darse un baño caliente si lo necesitaban. Cuando les vi entrar, una hora después, me desesperé al verlos.

-¡Pero si no habéis cazado nada!-les regañé, manos vacías y completamente helados. Eric llevaba la barba y el bigote muy cortos, pero con escarcha. Y a Leif se le habían helado las lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos-Pobrecito mío. Desde luego, podrías haber esperado para hacer estos experimentos. Y encima no traéis ni un triste pichón.

-Hemos ido todo el rato junto al río-dijo Leif entre tiritonas junto al fuego. Le froté los brazos intentando calentarle.

-Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto para coger algo grave.

-Pues mañana tenemos que volver-dijo el niño.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar.

-Nos hemos pasado el día poniendo cepos y trampas-dijo Eric-Mañana hay que recoger los que estén vacíos y también a los animales que hayan caído en las trampas.

-Pues te vas tú solo.

-¡No! Yo quiero ir.

-Mira qué labios, ¡azules! Voy a prepararte el baño caliente, a cenar y a la cama a descansar. Ya hablaremos tú y yo-le dije a Eric, que me guiñó un ojo.

-Padre me ha enseñado a usar el arco-le dijo Leif a Erik.

-¡Hala! Yo también quiero ir.

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-grité desde detrás de la cortina, mientras vertía el agua caliente en el lebrillo donde nos aseábamos. Oí al mediano de los Northman protestar y refunfuñar mientras Leif le contaba que casi había atinado a un conejo con una flecha y cómo había atravesado una seta venenosa que había en el tronco de un árbol, lanzándole un cuchillo desde al menos cinco metros.

Eric se bañó después de Leif, que decía estar tan cansado que apenas tenía hambre, pero cuando les presenté dos cuencos colmados de caldo de pollo y conejo con pan caliente y huevo cocido comieron como si no fueran a probar bocado nunca más.

-Deberías irte a la cama, Leif-ordenó Eric-mañana hay que madrugar de nuevo.

-Eric, por favor…

-No podemos perder las trampas, Sookie, y necesitamos las pieles.

-Pues iré yo contigo y te ayudaré.

-¡No!-protestó Leif.

-No grites, hijo-lo regañó Eric-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero se vendrá Leif-iba a protestar cuando levantó la mano indicándome que no le interrumpiera-Leif será el hombre de su casa algún día y tendrá una familia a la que atender, alimentar, vestir y proteger. Tiene que aprender a cazar en invierno y saber cómo, dónde y cuándo colocar las trampas para conseguir buenas pieles.

-¿Y no puede aprenderlo más adelante? Al menos cuando no haga tanto frío. ¡Mira qué ventisca!

-Precisamente-dijo él.

-¿Yo no puedo ir?-preguntó Erik.

-Tú aún eres pequeño, pero ya te enseñaré-le pellizcó un moflete. Rara vez se prodigaba en cariños con sus dos hijos varones-Tu abuelo nos enseñó a tu tío Leif y a mí-le dijo a Leif-los mismos lugares y las mismas cosas que has aprendido hoy. Y algún día, también las aprenderás tú, Erik. Y con la mitad de suerte de la que he tenido yo-dijo extendiendo la mano y cogiendo la mía-tendréis una mujer en casa que se preocupe la mitad de lo que se preocupa Sookie por nosotros-Vale, sonreí. Maldito zalamero-¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros hoy? ¿Os habéis portado bien?-preguntó. Erik empezó a protestar sobre lo mucho que se había aburrido y Audr le enseñó lo bonitas que hacía las aes. Le recordé a Leif que él también tendría que aprender y aunque buscó apoyos en su padre, no los encontró, porque Eric estaba más que de acuerdo conmigo en que los niños aprendieran latín, tal y como él había aprendido de su madre. Además, se mostró muy interesado en las matemáticas que yo conocía y animó a sus hijos para aprender todos juntos las cosas tan raras que yo sabía.

Después de cenar, Erik estuvo jugando con su padre un rato al hnefatalf (el ajedrez vikingo), mientras Audr les animaba y yo fregaba con agua caliente los cacharros de la cena.

Antes de ir a dormir, preparé leche calentísima para todos y mojamos el bizcocho en ella.

-A la cama todo el mundo-dije.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo, Sookie?-preguntó Audr con la voz más dulce que era capaz de poner. Miré a Eric, que ordenaba las cosas que iba a necesitar al día siguiente, porque me apetecía estar con él y no sabía qué decir.

-¿Podemos?-preguntó Erik.

-Hoy dormiréis en vuestras camas, que para eso las tenéis-comentó su padre.

-Jo, pero yo quiero dormir con ella-comentó el joven Erik.

-Ya somos dos-dijo Eric padre-Tenéis que acostumbraros, porque Sookie y yo queremos dormir solos, niños -Leif lanzó un grito de alegría, Audr se enfurruñó y Erik nos miró con una ceja levantada. El mediano murmuró algo sobre "quedártela para ti solo" y yo me aguanté una sonrisa. Leif, sin embargo, estaba encantado. Empujó a su hermano y cogió de la mano a Audr, instándoles a ir hacia sus camas. Acosté a los dos pequeños entre protestas, con Leif asegurándose de que no subían a molestarnos a su padre y a mí. Él se fue a acostar después de darme un beso y cayó sobre su lecho como un árbol al que acaban de talar.

Eric y yo subimos hasta nuestra cama, nos desnudamos y nos metimos bajo las pieles. Me abracé a él y empezó a acariciarme y a besarme.

-Eric… Eric…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué haces?

-Te hago el amor-reprimí un gritito de escándalo.

-¿Aquí?

-¿Y dónde si no?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Quieres que te despierte de madrugada?

-No me refiero a eso, no podemos hacerlo con los niños abajo.

-¿Es que quieres que los echemos a la calle con la que está cayendo?

-¡No te hagas más el idiota! Podrían oírnos. ¡O vernos!

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo que "¿y qué?"?

-Es normal que oigan y vean. Sería peor dejarles pasar frío afuera-chasqueé la lengua y le di un manotazo cuando volvió a meterme mano.

-¡Ay, Dios! Es indecente. ¡No está bien! ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Pienso en lo que pienso y por eso estoy como estoy-dijo y me llevó la mano a su pene para que supiera todo lo que estaba imaginando. Me escurrí de su abrazo y él suspiró con impaciencia-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Baja la voz. Pues que los niños… los niños…-Eric se echó encima de mí, nos tapó con las pieles y empezamos a retozar bajo las mismas.

No lo disfruté y Eric acabó enfadándose porque estaba más pendiente de callarle y de ahogar los gemidos que de gozar. Cuando conseguía perderme en el placer de sus embestidas y disfrutar, al segundo me daba cuenta de que mis niños podrían estar escuchándome y me entraba tal vergüenza y sonrojo que volvía a bajárseme toda la libido. Eric me dio la espalda cuando acabó y yo me sentí fatal oyendo las cosas que pensaba. Me abracé a él y le besé el hombro, intentando hacerle ver que de ninguna manera había dejado de gustarme y que eso no pasaría jamás.

Me desperté de madrugada, a la vez que él.

-Duérmete, anda-me dijo.

-Quiero que os vayáis bien desayunados. Os prepararé unas gachas bien calientes.

-Como quieras-dijo. Se levantó, se vistió y salió a preparar el caballo. Salí unos pocos segundos después, en dirección al establo. El viento era helado y lo que es peor, fortísimo, tan fuerte, que tuve que inclinarme para no caerme de culo. Eric estaba tapando al caballo con una tela vieja de lana, para que el animal no pasara frío.

-Va a hacer un día espantoso, Eric, no os vayáis.

-Ya te dije que tengo que ir a recoger las trampas y las presas.

-¡Pero si con el hielo que cae no creo que puedan pudrirse!

-Pero otros animales podrían destrozarlas. No hay discusión. Pero si quieres, Leif puede quedarse.

-¡Ni hablar! No te irás tú solo con este tiempo. Yo iré contigo.

-¡Por todos los dioses!-vociferó.

-No te dejaré solo-sostuve-Y no quiero que te vayas así-me acerqué a él y le toqueteé los hombros, fuertes como los de un estibador.

-Así ¿cómo?-preguntó mientras se los besaba.

-Enfadado.

-No estoy enfadado. Molesto… quizás-le levanté la túnica y le metí las manos bajo ella, acariciándole el pecho-Aquí no hay niños.

-No los hay, no.

-Aunque nos verán y nos oirán los animales.

-Creo que las cabras serán capaces de soportarlo-me empotró contra la pared de madera y disfrutamos en pocos minutos todo lo que no habíamos podido la noche anterior.

Canturreé mientras ordeñaba un poco de leche y Eric terminaba de cargar al caballo. Me fui para casa dispuesta a preparar el desayuno para mis dos hombrecitos, pero antes le arranqué a Eric unos cuantos besos, chupetones, risas, mimos y toqueteos.

-Va, Leif, que se nos ha hecho tarde-le gritó Eric después de que desayunaran. Le miré ceñuda porque me parecía de un morro sin parangón el que culpara a su hijo de su tardanza. Las luces del alba iluminaban el horizonte.

-Abrigaos bien. Leif, tápate la cabeza-le dije mientras su padre le ayudaba a montar.

-Entra en casa antes de que te congeles.

-Tened mucho cuidado.

-¡Sí!

-¡Y no volváis tarde!-les grité. No debían de haberse alejado ni veinte metros y ya ni les veía a causa de la nieve.


	26. Chapter 26

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Pronto vendrá un capítulo para que sepamos lo que se cuece en Bon Temps, pero creo que aún no es el momento de ponerlo, quizás me equivoco. 

Freira vino esa mañana a traer a Gunnar a casa para que Erik y él pudieran jugar un rato juntos. Estuvimos hablando sobre el tiempo y luego se marchó. También vino Fiora a traer a sus dos hijos. Era una mujer preciosa, mucho mayor que yo, y que se había casado con un hombre de una condición social muy superior a ella. Me parecía que iba siempre muy bien vestida y estoy segura que habría sido una diseñadora de moda y de calzados espectacular si hubiese nacido en otra época.

Los niños estuvieron correteando, practicando la espada y jugando con juguetitos de madera durante más de dos horas, hasta que me senté con ellos y les conté una idea que había tenido para la celebración que tendría lugar en el palacio de Halvar en dos días.

-¿Sabéis qué he pensado? ¿Por qué no hacemos una obra de teatro para la celebración?

-¿Una obra de qué?

-De teatro-contesté-Una función: con actores, decorado y una historia que contar. Contaríamos el ataque y nuestra victoria y vosotros la representaríais.

-¡Cómo un juego!

-¡Eso es! Como cuando jugáis a ser vuestro guerrero favorito. A ver…-Los niños, que me tenían en gran consideración a raíz de la fiesta de Audr y todos los juegos y diversiones que preparé para ellos, me escucharon con atención y estuvieron entusiasmados con mi idea.

Durante la tarde, mientras los niños practicaban con los números (escribiendo del cero al cinco), llamaron a la puerta. Helga entró saludando alegremente. Se quitó la piel y la dejó a una distancia segura del fuego, pero cerca, para que estuviera caliente.

-Hay una calma que no me gusta nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté.

-Que pienso que vamos a sufrir una gran ventisca-suspiré y miré por la ventana-No te preocupes. Si la cosa se pone fea, Eric y el niño se refugiarán en cualquier lugar. Llevan abrigo, pueden hacer fuego y tienen al caballo para darles calor.

-No dudo que Eric sea capaz de protegerse él y al niño del frío, pero preferiría tenerlos aquí-me puso la mano en el hombro y le sonreí.

-Tienes mala cara. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, bueno, no he dormido bien esta noche.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que…-Helga era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía en aquel mundo, pero también era la madre de Eric, y no sé si hablar de ciertas cosas con la que es tu suegra es buena idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo con Eric? Halvar me ha contado lo que pasó mientras estábamos en Puerto Negro. ¿Siguen las cosas igual?

-No sé, supongo, ¿qué dijo Halvar?

-Que Eric y tú yacéis juntos-dijo finamente. Qué clase que tenía. Sonreí.

-Así es-Vi que le preocupaba la cara tan pocha que tenía.

-¿No estás conforme con esa situación? Creía que te gustaba mi hijo.

-¡No es eso!-grité y Helga se asustó-Claro que me gusta Eric, me gusta muchísimo-era mucho más que gustar. Yo le quería-Y estoy muy feliz en casa.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Los niños-contesté. Helga levantó una ceja-Anoche Eric quería… eso, quería estar conmigo pero…

-¿Te forzó?-preguntó con voz chillona.

-¡Claro que no! Yo también quería estar con él-contesté-Pero no quería hacerlo delante de los niños.

-¿Dónde estabais vosotros?

-En nuestra cama.

-¿Y los niños?

-En las suyas.

-No veo el problema.

-¡Por Odín, Helga! Los niños podrían habernos oído o visto.

-¿Es que pretendías dejarlos en la calle?

-For god's sake! ¿Nadie me entiende?

-Lo que entiendo es que te da vergüenza estar con mi hijo en presencia de mis nietos.

-¡Al fin!

-Que no te dé-me sonrió y me tomó la mano-Mis nietos te adoran. Has sido como un regalo de los dioses; se llevaron a Audd y a cambio te han traído a ti hasta nosotros, hasta mis nietos y hasta mi hijo-se nos saltaron las lágrimas a las dos-Ellos no van a dejar de quererte. Leif seguro que está encantado con todo esto. Al principio no quería, pero sé cuánto le preocupó que pudieras irte con Ivar…

-No lo digo por eso-Helga entrecerró los ojos y le escuché pensar que no entendía nada-Supongo que es normal que tus hijos duerman a dos metros mientras haces el amor con tu hombre.

-Si tanto te molesta que los niños estén presentes, díselo a Eric. Pero no es un problema con solución-Di la conversación por terminado y volvimos a acercarnos a donde estaban los críos.

Los niños estuvieron haciendo deberes, practicando escritura, aprendiendo historia y religión nórdica un buen rato. Luego nos pusimos a discutir sobre la fiesta de Halvar y las cosas que íbamos a preparar para la celebración. Erik y Audr estaban enseñándonos a Helga y a mí cómo iban a hacer de Eric y yo en la sorpresa preparada para Halvar cuando oímos unas voces masculinas a la puerta de casa.

-¡Toda la tarde! Solo, como si no tuviera mujer-decía Halvar. Los niños pararon sus juegos, recogieron todo lo que estábamos haciendo con ayuda de su abuela y los tres se plantaron decididos a disimular.

-Si está aquí, estaba a veinte metros-contestó Eric.

-Espero que Sookie haya hecho bizcochos-comentó Leif. Corrí a abrirle la puerta.

-¡Ya estáis aquí!-hice entrar a Leif y le coloqué junto al fuego.

-¿Vas a volver a casa algún día?-preguntó Halvar a viva voz.

-¿Tanto me has echado de menos?-preguntó Helga.

-¡Jamás! Pero llevo toda la tarde solo en una casa sin mujer.

-Lo que quiere decir-me dijo Helga-Que ha tenido que hacerse él mismo la merienda después de pasarse la tarde roncando en su trono. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, hijo, qué castores tan hermosos!-me fijé en el montón de animales muertos que Eric llevaba atados en una cuerda.

-¿Los has conseguido cerca de los rápidos, donde os enseñé?-Eric asintió-Siempre fuiste un buen cazador. Mejor que tu hermano-comentó como si le doliera decirlo, y tuve la impresión de que no era porque le importase que Eric fuera mejor en algo que Leif, sino porque le dolía hablar de su hijo desaparecido.

-Tiene instinto depredador-comenté sonriente. Eric me sonrió y Helga levantó una ceja.

-Oh, estos son preciosos-dijo señalando dos que Eric llevaba en las manos. Eran dos castores de color claro, casi blancos.

-Estos son para ti-dijo Eric. Yo les acaricié la piel.

-¿Para mí?

-La piel de castor es estupenda, caliente, suave y no deja pasar el agua o la humedad. Estos son los más bonitos que hemos capturado-señaló a los dos animales cuya piel había reservado para mí y dejó otros doce animales encima de la mesa, de distintos colores, pardos claros, pardos oscuros e incluso uno era negro-No es que tenga las mejores manos del valle para la piel, pero creo que podré sacar botas para todos de estos animales-Erik se acercó a la mesa y demostró su admiración con expresiones de asombro. Le acaricié el pelo. Eric me cogió por la cintura y me dio un beso de bienvenida. Era la primera vez que me besaba delante de sus padres. Halvar carraspeó y Helga sonrió emocionada.

-He cogido esto para ti-me dijo Leif, y se sacó del interior de la ropa un ramillete de flores blancas de pétalo fino-Son flores de las nieves.

-¡Oh, Edelweiss! Muchas gracias, son preciosas-Las olí y cogí un recipiente para colocarlas encima de la mesa.

-¿No has cazado nada hermanito mayor?-rió Erik-¡Leif solo ha cogido flores! ¡Leif solo ha cogido flores!-canturreó, burlándose de su hermano.

-¡Claro que no! Esos dos gordos amarillos cayeron en las trampas que yo coloqué. ¿A que sí, padre?

-Cierto.

-¡Leif se fue de caza, pero metió la pata, y en vez de un castor, capturó una flor!-le gritó Erik, partiéndose de risa. Leif le persiguió alrededor de la mesa, pese a lo cansado que estaba-¡Pobrecito Leif, se cree un gran cazador, pero hasta de él se burla, el tonto castor!-Uno de los castores muertos cayó al suelo con un chof y Eric paró su juego.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacíais que estabais tan sofocados?-Retuvo a Erik y le tapó la boca para que dejara de chinchar con rimas a su hermano.

-¡Es un secreto!-dijo Audr.

-¿A mí con secretos?-Eric soltó a su hijo, la cogió en brazos, le dio una voltereta y se la colocó sobre los hombros.

-Venga, vámonos ya-Helga empujó a su marido fuera de casa-que nosotros sobramos-Halvar fue a preguntar por qué sobraba él, pero se dio cuenta en cuanto vio la estampa familiar que formábamos.

-Está bien, está bien. Oye, para la fiesta…

-¿Qué fiesta?

-¡Ay, se me olvidó decírtelo!-Y se lo conté todo.

-Por eso, hijo, necesito que vengas a ayudarme a matar a los animales que comeremos para la celebración... un cabrito…

-De acuerdo-los niños y yo nos repartíamos las piezas, apoyados en la mesa.

-Quizás también debamos matar alguna cerda joven-comentó.

-Como quieras-pero Eric ya estaba concentrado en nosotros, con su mano apoyada en el hombro de su hijo Leif y la otra acariciándome la nuca-Yo me quedaré con los que ha cazado Leif.

-¿Cuál es para mí?-preguntó la pequeña. Halvar se dio por vencido, y salió tirado del brazo por su mujer.

-Este negro-dijo su padre-Saldrán dos botitas preciosas de este. ¿Qué me escondéis, por cierto?

-¡Es un secreto!... No te lo podemos contar-le dijo Audr. Eric frunció el ceño.

-A él podemos contárselo y tenemos que contárselo-dije-¿No querrás que le echemos de casa mientras ensayamos, verdad?-la niña se rió bajito.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Bajó a su hija y la dejó en el banco.

-¡Una función de teatro!-le gritó Erik.

-Jo, yo quería contárselo antes-protestó Audr-Vamos a hacer una fu…

-Una función de teatro-interrumpió Erik-Es como… como…

-¡Yo te lo explico, yo te lo explico!-insistió Audr.

-A ver, explícamelo tú-Erik abrió la boca para continuar, pero su padre se la tapó con una de sus enormes manazas-Escucha a tu hermana.

-Pues… pues… es una función de teatro, y el teatro es… es… es cuando… ¡Sookie!-yo me reí.

-Vamos a representar la pelea contra Harald y sus hombres. Los niños harán de vosotros, los adultos, y también de nuestros enemigos.

-¡Yo voy a ser tú!-consiguió decir Erik.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó al fin Leif.

-¿No querías ser mayor?-le preguntó Erik-Pues esto es solo para niños.

-Erik…-le regañé.

-Vale, está bien. Aún puedes hacer de Harald el malvado-concedió el joven Erik.

-¡Yo no quiero hacer de Harald!

-Y no harás de Harald-le reconforté-Por ahora solo hemos hablado de la trama (representaremos el ataque al pueblo, el rescate de los barcos y la victoria sobre los enemigos)

-A mi padre le entusiasmará. Puedes hacer de tu abuelo, Leif.

-Yo no quiero ser el abuelo-dijo Leif-Él no luchó.

-Sí lo hizo-dijo Eric-Y muy valientemente, como siempre.

-Prefiero ser tú.

-¡Ya me lo he pedido yo!

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, y lo echaremos a suertes-Cogí una piedrecita, puse los brazos a mi espalda y jugueteé con la piedra pasándola de mano en mano. Leif y Eric escogieron cada uno su brazo, saqué las manos y las descubrí. Leif agachó la cabeza y Erik saltó de alegría.

-Bueno, alea jacta est. Leif, tendrás que ser Halvar o Helgi, tú eliges.

-Yo voy a ser Sookie-le dijo Audr a Eric, cogiéndole de la mano. Él le pellizcó la naricilla.

-¡Pero no tenemos Harald!-dijo Erik-Ninguno de los otros niños han querido ser él.

-Bueno, si nadie quiere hacerlo, lo haré yo-dije.

-¡Tú no puedes ser Harald! ¡Eres una chica!-protestó el mediano de la familia.

-Yo seré Harald-intervino Eric.

-¿Tú?-preguntamos todos a la vez. Él asintió.

-Pero tú tampoco puedes ser Harald, padre-le dijo Erik-Eres mucho más fuerte, alto, guapo, hábil, valiente y mejor que Harald el apestoso-Yo me reí-¿A que sí?

-Muchisísimo mejor.

-¡Pero si no conocéis al viejo Harald!-rió-Sin embargo, yo sí.

-¡Porque le derrotaste!-suspiró Erik.

-En realidad Harald no iba en los barcos, iba su lugarteniente y mano derecha, Einarr Ojo de Halcón-Eric les contó a sus hijos la aventura que había supuesto el ataque (todo muy edulcorado) y los niños fueron tomando nota mental de los momentos que debían representar delante de todo el poblado. Después de su relato, Eric y Leif fueron a asearse y a cambiarse y Erik se quedó construyéndose sus propios castillos en el aire.


	27. Chapter 27

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Pam agachó la cabeza y se agazapó como un perro que baja las orejas y esconde el rabo entre las piernas, al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su maestro. Un alarido lleno de frustración e impotencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Meses antes...

Eric Northman se despertó minutos antes de que cayera el sol esa noche, intranquilo, con una sensación de desazón impropia para su edad y condición vampírica. Inhaló profundamente, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba, e intentó calmarse. Su criatura, Pam, debía estar todavía muerta por el día, pero se encontraba bien. Y no le llegaba nada perturbador por parte de Sookie, quizás durmiendo también, descansando para vivir la noche con él. Pero no estaba seguro... Se restregó los ojos (otro acto innecesario) y se estiró cuando su móvil empezó a pitar. En cuanto se incorporó y vio la luz roja parpadeante del teléfono fijo indicando que tenía mensajes en espera, supo que algo no andaba bien. El móvil estaba más a mano, lo cogió y se puso en pie de un salto: Mensaje de texto de Jason Stackhouse: Ven en cuanto estés despierto. El hermano de Sookie no le llamaría nunca. Si necesitara algo de él, le pediría a su hermana que intercediera en su lugar. Si Sookie no le llamaba era porque no podía o estaba en peligro.

Buscó el teléfono de Stackhouse y marcó, se acercó al fijo y le dio al botón para escuchar los mensajes, esperando oír las voces del cambiante y del lobo. Si Sookie estaba en peligro y necesitaba ayuda y si su hermano era consciente de su condición, habría llamado a Herveaux y al jefe de Sookie para que hicieran durante el día lo que él no podía: protegerla. Los mensajes empezaron a emitirse.

Piiiip

-Eric, soy Jason, el hermano de Sookie. ¿Qué le has...?-Cuelga, Jason, si ha sido él no te lo va a decir.

Piiiip

-Eric, soy Jason Stackhouse, llámame en cuanto te levantes.

Piiiip

-Eric, soy yo otra vez, ven volando en cuanto despiertes al hospital Capitán Henry, ha pasado algo.

Piiiip

-Soy yo, despierta, joder, y ven de una puta vez.

Pip-pip, pip-pip.

Se colocó el móvil en la oreja. Después de varios toques, descolgaron el teléfono.

-Eric.

-Stackhouse. Explícame.

-¿No has escuchado mi mensaje? ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

-¿Aquí dónde?

-El hospital.

-El sol no caerá del todo hasta dentro de unos minutos. ¿Qué cojones está pasando?

-Dímelo tú. ¿Se lo has hecho tú?

-¿Qué le han hecho?-silencio-Voy volando-colgó. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió de su dormitorio. Todavía había claridad, pero no le haría demasiado daño. Abrió la puerta y despegó.

Usó el glamour con la mujer de recepción, saltándose la cola y las protestas y salió disparado en la dirección en la que le habían señalado: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

En una sala con varias cabinas acristaladas y aisladas estaban Jason, el hermano de Sookie, y Sam Merlotte, su jefe y amigo. Dentro de una de esas cabinas, alrededor de la cual se congregaban sus allegados, estaba Sookie. Yacía tumbada en una cama de sábanas blancas y almohada del mismo color, enganchada a un montón de máquinas, que la rodeaban, y que emitían cada una su propio repertorio de sonidos. Tenía una vía en la vena de una mano.

-La encontré al pie de las escaleras. No sé qué ha podido pasar-dijo Jason, consciente ante la cara de preocupación, indignación, frustración y cólera del vampiro, que él no había tenido nada que ver en lo que quisiera que le hubiese pasado a su hermana.

-En seguida lo averiguaremos-contestó Eric. Abrió la puerta de cristal, una enfermera le echó el alto y llamó a las demás, pero el vampiro las ignoró. Eric se mordió la muñeca y la acercó a los labios de su esposa. La sangre goteó dentro de la boca. El chichón de la cabeza desapareció al poco y otros rasguños que quedaban tapados por las sábanas, también.

-¡Señor, Señor!-varias enfermeras intentaban quitarlo de encima de Sookie.

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Es un vampiro!-gritó una, cuando Eric la empujó al ver que caía encima de Sookie.

-¿Qué está usted haciendo?-inquirió un médico-¡Oh, joder!-gritó cuando vio los colmillos de Eric-¿Le ha dado V?

-Le he dado mi sangre. Esta mujer es mía.

-¿Por qué no despierta?-quiso saber Jason-Creía que tu sangre lo curaba todo.

-Así debería ser-miró a un lado y a otro-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sabemos.

-¿Y qué saben?-preguntó cogiendo de la pechera al médico. Éste balbuceó y Eric usó el glamour.

-Presenta un fuerte golpe en la parte frontal de la cabeza. Creemos que eso es lo que le ha provocado el coma. También presenta otras contusiones en rodillas, codos y costillas, presumiblemente a causa de la caída. No hay signos de lucha ni de violencia física. Le hemos hecho un TAC pero no se ven lesiones apreciables en el cerebro… pero, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Desconocemos por qué sigue inconsciente.

-Hágale otra prueba-y lo soltó. Se marchó de allí dando traspiés. Eric se giró hacia Jason-Cuéntame lo que sabes-Jason tomó aire y le acarició el dorso de la mano a Sookie.

-Sam me llamó este medio día, porque no daba con mi hermana y no se había presentado en el bar. Fui a casa de mi abuela, llamé pero no contestaron. Así que usé mi llave y me encontré a Sookie a los pies de la escalera. Llevaba una bata de seda, pero nada más. Llamé a una ambulancia y eso es todo. Los paramédicos dijeron que debía de haberse caído por las escaleras, por las magulladuras y la postura. Comprobaron que tenía el cuello bien y la cargaron en el coche, y luego aquí, le hicieron esas pruebas y me dijeron que tenía un golpe y que estaba en coma y que no sabían cuándo despertaría. Pensé que tú podrías arreglarlo.

-¿Señores?-un hombre vestido con traje de chaqueta y corbata se les acercó-¿Familiares de Sookie Stackhouse?

-Soy su hermano-dijo Jason.

-Soy el abogado del hospital. Le he traído estos papeles para que les eche un vistazo.

-¿Qué son?

-Las facturas por la atención médica de urgencia, el ingreso y las pruebas realizadas a su hermana. Verá, su hermana no tiene seguro médico, y el hospital tiene que estar seguro de que es usted capaz de costear los gastos.

-Yo…-se oyó un rugido y de repente el abogado se encontraba tendido de espaldas en el suelo, con un enorme vampiro vikingo cabreado encima de él. Eric le metió en la boca un buen puñado de billetes.

-Hacedle las pruebas.

-Sí, señor-un par de celadores, a la señal del abogado, se acercaron a la cama de Sookie y procedieron a moverla. El médico les recibió fuera de la habitación y les dijo dónde debían llevarla.

Pero al cabo de cuatro horas, se demostró que el dinero de Eric, al igual que su sangre, no lo podía todo, porque pese a las mil pruebas que le hicieron a Sookie no le encontraron causa a su coma, sobre todo después de que el V, según los médicos, hubiese acabado con todos los traumas que había presentado la paciente en el momento de su ingreso. Eric estuvo meditando un rato, sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. Puso sus ideas en orden y pensó que lo mejor era acudir a la raíz del problema.

-Quédate con ella-le pidió a Jason.

Salió del hospital a gran velocidad, pensando en investigar él mismo qué había podido pasarle a su mujer. Voló hasta Bon Temps, aterrizó en el jardín de Sookie y entró por la puerta por la que había salido la noche anterior. Vio la alfombra arrugada a los pies de la escalera, impregnada del olor de ella. Olfateó la entrada, pero sólo olía a Sookie, a Jason y, por el olor a medicina, al de los humanos de la ambulancia. Subió las escaleras y siguió olfateando, le pareció oler a hada, pero era un aroma lejano, un residuo, probablemente dejado por Claude y Dermot hacía tiempo. En la habitación de Sookie la cama estaba deshecha. Olía a ella, a vampiro y a sexo. Olía a ellos. Lo que quisiera que hubiese pasado, había pasado inmediatamente después de que él se marchase. Su lado de la cama aún estaba revuelto. Sookie le había pedido que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella, había bromeado con la posibilidad de que algo pudiera pasar, pero aún así, él se había ido.

Bueno, ya tenemos algo de Bon Temps


	28. Chapter 28

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Sookie no ha ido a ningún sitio, en efecto, pero todo tiene truco. Ya se descubrirá el pastel, jeje.

Voló de vuelta al hospital, entró sin que pudiese verle nadie y se inclinó sobre la cama de Sookie.

-¿Le han hecho ya esas pruebas?-preguntó.

-Sí-contestó con un tono compungido Jason.

-¿Y bien?

-Que te lo diga el médico. Yo… yo no entiendo nada-Iba a salir disparado en su busca cuando lo vio aparecer tras una cortina. El médico vio a Eric, anotó una cosa en la carpeta del paciente que estaba visitando, la dejó al pie de la cama y colocándose las gafas tomó rumbo a donde estaban ellos.

-Le hemos hecho las pruebas a su amiga y…

-Es mi mujer-interrumpió. El doctor miró a Jason que asintió.

-Pues le hemos hecho las pruebas a su mujer y efectivamente, su sangre, como usted indicó, ha borrado todo rastro de las contusiones y lesiones con las que ingresó aquí esta mañana.

-¿Y por qué no despierta?-le crispaba los nervios hablar con humanos.

-Eso, señor, no sé contestárselo. No hay razón médica por la que no debiera estar despierta. Es todo lo que puedo decirle. Vamos a desconectarla de las máquinas-indicó a la enfermera y empezaron a apagar monitores y a quitarle pegatinas.

-¿No las necesita?-preguntó Eric.

-No, en absoluto. La vía con la alimentación es lo único necesario, ya que no puede ingerir alimento por sí misma, como es obvio.

-Perfecto-dijo. Se fue hasta Sookie, le sacó la aguja del suero, le lamió las gotitas de sangre, cerró las heridas con su saliva y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Dónde se cree usted que va?

-¡Déjale en paz!-lo espantó Jason-¿Te la llevas al fangtasia, a que la vea esa médico tuya?-Eric asintió y salió disparado. Estaba helada. La abrazó contra su pecho durante el vuelo, sintiendo no poder darle calor con su cuerpo. Aterrizó en el callejón del Fangtasia, en la parte de atrás. Pam le recibió en seguida. Iba vestida con un vestido de tubo rojo que brillaba como el charol, de manga larga, pronunciado escote y corto por encima de las rodillas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? No contestabas al móvil. ¿Qué le ocurre a Sookie?

-Llama a Ludwig.

-En seguida-se quedó allí, tecleando un número mientras Eric se dirigía hacia su despacho. Llamó a uno de los humanos que trabajaban en el bar y le pidió que trajera una estufa o un radiador de los que usaba el personal en las duchas. El chico obedeció encantado, feliz de que Eric se dirigiese directamente a él. Tumbó a Sookie en el sofá y la dejó en la posición más cómoda que pudo, después la tapó con unas toallas que tenía allí.

-He visto a una colmillera ahí fuera, en la cola, con un abrigo de pieles. Quítaselo-ordenó Eric. Pam regresó y con él abrigaron mejor a Sookie. Pam observó a su señor acariciar el pelo de Sookie.

-Ludwig ya viene para aquí. Deja que la peine y la arregle, ya sabes cómo es-Eric se retiró y dejó que su criatura acicalara a su mujer-¿Me quieres contar ahora qué es lo que ha pasado?

-No lo sé-dijo. Pero luego le contó todo lo que había sucedido después de encontrar a Sookie en ese estado.

-¿Y no despertó después de beber tu sangre?-Eric negó con la cabeza al momento en que llamaban a la puerta.

-La doctora, maestro-anunció un vampiro.

-¿Con qué clase de criatura mítica y temible se ha metido esta vez la señorita Stackhouse?-Eric la ayudó con el pesado maletín. La pequeña doctora se acercó al sofá, se arremangó, se inclinó sobre Sookie y la palpó mientras Eric repetía la historia del día; tampoco se calló lo que sucedió durante la noche. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Demasiado entusiasmo durante el sexo podría haberla dañado tanto?

-Y dices que le has dado tu sangre en el hospital…- Ludwig sacó un reluciente bisturí y le realizó un pequeño corte en la muñeca a Sookie, lamió la sangre y la saboreó-Extraño. No tiene lesiones aparentes-dijo después de palparle de nuevo la cabeza- Y tampoco hay rastro de veneno alguno, al menos uno que yo conozca, en su aroma o su sabor. Y aunque percibo un leve rastro de magia más agudo de lo habitual en ella, tampoco es raro tratándose de la señorita Stackhouse. Pero no es algo natural, de eso estoy segura. Si hubiese sido así, tu sangre, vampiro, la habría curado.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces debo centrarme en algo que la sangre de vampiro no pueda curar.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como nada. Un vampiro es capaz de arrancar de las garras de la misma muerte a un hombre moribundo. Lamentablemente, tu camarera no es una humana al uso. No está claro cómo funciona la sangre de vampiro en otras criaturas mágicas, menos en las hadas, pero lo que es seguro es que el golpe que los médicos humanos dicen que causó su inconsciencia está totalmente curado. Debo investigar un poco más-recogió sus cosas y a pequeños pasos se acercó a la puerta-Norseman, lo mejor será que hasta que tenga un diagnóstico, la dejes en manos de un médico humano. Necesitará alimentación intravenosa.

-Preferiría que la atendiera usted-intervino Eric.

-Tengo más pacientes, joven.

-Pagaré lo que sea-lo miró ceñuda-Le deberé un gran favor-ella sonrió. Evidentemente, eso le gustaba más. Eric era un vampiro milenario con una posición de poder en la actualidad, y en un futuro su posición podría ser aún mejor dentro de la jerarquía vampírica y sobrenatural.

-Está bien, está bien. Yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien ahora, pero mientras, puedes ir acomodándola en su casa, más tarde pasaré a verla y me quedaré junto a ella.

-Se quedará en mi casa-dijo Eric.

-Es mejor que esté en la suya, para que pueda atenderla una enfermera.

-Estará en mi casa, segura.

-Sólo lo estará durante la noche, pero en fin… no tengo tiempo para discutir ahora. ¿Tienes habitaciones exteriores, donde pueda darle el sol? Pues ponla allí-continuó cuando él asintió, salió por la puerta y se marchó escoltada por su chófer.

-No estaré en el bar esta noche-le informó a Pam-Ven a mi casa cuando cierres.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo su criatura.

-Págale a la señora el abrigo de pieles- Eric salió por la puerta de atrás, con Sookie en brazos. Llegó a su casa en pocos minutos y se calentó una royalty en el microondas después de vestir la cama para Sookie con sábanas rojas de algodón egipcio, y aunque lo odiaba y le había jurado a su esposa que el día menos pensado lo rajaría y lo tiraría a la basura por antiestético, acabó sacando del cajón del que Sookie se había apropiado para guardar sus cosas, un pijama de felpa de color rosa con elefantes grises. Era un espanto, pero en las noches frías a Sookie le gustaba ponérselo. Y él aguantaba lo que fuera con tal de que ella se quedara en su casa. Mil años para acabar convertido en un calzonazos.

Pam llegó cercanas las cuatro de la madrugada, Eric levantó una ceja y le preguntó dónde se había metido cuando el bar debía de haber cerrado a las dos. Ella simplemente contestó que había estado "pagando" el abrigo de pieles que Eric, en su infinita generosidad, le había regalado a Sookie. La joven vampiresa subió al piso de arriba a visitar a su amiga y se ocupó de ella, poniéndole unas cremitas en la cara. La doctora de lo sobrenatural llegó cuando apenas faltaba una hora para el amanecer y Eric estaba hecho un basilisco.

-Los partos de los trasgos son fáciles e indoloros-se defendió-pero largos. Cada trasgo puede llegar a parir hasta once crías.

-Me importa un rábano-confesó Eric.

-Vamos a echarle otro vistazo a tu hada, Norseman. Veamos… he traído el gotero, pero necesitará una enfermera que durante el día reponga la bolsa cuando ésta se vacíe. No admite discusión. Además-dijo cuando vio que Eric abría la boca para interrumpirla-alguien tendrá que asear a la señorita Stackhouse.

-Yo me ocuparé de ducharla-dijo Eric.

-No se trata de ese aseo, vampiro. Llevas unas cuantas horas con ella, así que te habrás dado cuenta de que, en su estado de coma, sus necesidades biológicas se las hace encima. Si la aseas tú, la avergonzarás. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó al ver el ceño fruncido de Eric.

-No lo ha hecho-dijo Eric.

-Había un pañal de adulto en tu despacho en el Fangtasia, supongo que era el que le pusieron en el hospital. ¿No?

-Pero estaba limpio.

-¿Llevaba goteros en el hospital?

-Por supuesto-su móvil empezó a pitar. Era Jason.

-¿Dónde te has llevado a mi hermana?

-Ven a mi casa, necesito que alguien de confianza cuide de ella mientras estoy muerto durante el día-No le contestó, pero Eric oyó el motor de la camioneta de Jason rugir antes de colgar-¿Entonces?-le preguntó a la doctora.

-Ahora más que antes debo investigar. Le diré a alguien de mi entorno que venga a estar con tu camarera durante el día. Es un aprendiz mío, un mestizo de elfo.

-Deberías dejar que Stackhouse-comentó Pam refiriéndose a Jason-se la llevara a Bon Temps. No es bueno que tanta gente ajena a nosotros frecuente tu casa. No me fío.

-Me da igual.

-Eric, es peligroso.

-¡Cambiaré de casa!-rugió el vikingo. Pam agachó la cabeza en una reverencia aunque lo miró ceñuda. Para ella la seguridad de Eric era tan importante y vital como la de Sookie lo era para él. Jason llegó unos minutos antes de que amaneciera, lo hizo con unas bolsas en las que traía provisiones para pasar el día, porque, según explicó, no tenía intenciones de abandonar a su hermana en ningún momento. No después de lo que había pasado con las hadas.

Pam se quedó a pasar el día allí. Ella sucumbió en cuanto el sol salió por el horizonte de Shreverport, pero Eric aguantó estoicamente, en su habitación en el sótano, hasta que el elfo hizo aparición. No iba a dejar entrar en su casa y cuidar de su mujer a un completo desconocido, por muy recomendado que viniera por Ludwig. La doctora hizo las presentaciones despacio, con tranquilidad, sabiendo con su brillo en los ojos que a Eric le costaba un mundo mantenerse despierto en esas circunstancias. Le había dado tiempo a hablar con Jason a solas antes de que el ayudante de la doctora llegara, por lo que tenían un plan de vigilancia y defensa tramado. Jason le hizo un gesto de complicidad al vampiro y acompañó a los dos médicos a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana.

Otro capítulo en Bon Temps, aunque tampoco son muchos. Espero que os siga gustando...


	29. Chapter 29

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Digamos que Niall le ha dado a Sookie conejo por liebre, se parecen, pero no son lo mismo; pero un conejo es mucho mejor que un gato ¿no? 

Aún quedan un par de capitulillos en Bon Temps antes de regresar con Sookie, y leugo, ya veremos.

Jason se despertó sobresaltado cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Espabilado por el susto, miró a su hermana, que seguía en la misma posición.

-Puedes echar una cabezadita si lo deseas-le dijo el elfo. Parecía un hombre normal, aunque tenía un aspecto extraño: nariz afilada, labios finos y masculinos, orejas pequeñas y ligeramente puntiagudas y ojos azules y almendrados. Uno se podía fijar en él por dos razones: porque era extremadamente guapo a la vez que era muy feo. Era raro.

-No, no, mejor no. Dormiré esta noche-dijo Jason.

-Como quieras.

-¿Cómo está?

-Como hace quince minutos, sin cambios.

-Ya-Quince minutos era todo lo que había dormido y lo peor es que pasaron otros tanto y a Jason se le hizo un poco insufrible seguir en silencio con aquella criatura en la habitación, ambos mirando a Sookie como dos pasmarotes, aunque al elfo no parecía incomodarle aquella situación-Así que eres un elfo, ¿eh?-el otro lo miró de reojo-nunca había conocido a uno-silencio-¿Eres… ya sabes, como Legolas?-Más silencio y Jason pensó que como todos los demás, a los elfos tampoco les gustaba hablar de su mundo y de su raza. Joder con el secretismo sobrenatural.

-No soy inmortal-dijo al fin, con voz clara-aunque sí muy longevo. Me quedan unos cuantos siglos de vida.

-Qué suerte-Jason se preguntó cuántos años debía de tener, a pesar de su aspecto joven. Quizás un par de centurias.

-Tengo veintitrés años-le confesó-y acabo de terminar mis estudios de medicina en la universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra.

-Oh-el elfo miró la hora, se levantó y volvió a monitorizar a su hermana con unos aparatitos que había llevado en el maletín

-Dice mi mentora que eres un hombre pantera.

-Sólo a medias. Me mordió uno y cada luna llena me transformo, pero no como uno de sangre pura

-¿Tienes tan buen olfato como ellos?

-La verdad es que sí.

-¿No has notado nada raro en tu hermana en las últimas horas?

-¿Cómo?-La verdad es que le había parecido oler a humo.

-Como si estuviera cerca de una hoguera y se hubiera impregnado del olor al humo de la leña-Jason lo miró suspicaz y al otro le brillaron los ojos-Eso me parecía.

Se pasó el día picoteando comida: sándwiches, patatas, snacks, varios botes de cola… sin embargo el elfo tan sólo se tomó un vaso de zumo fresco de naranja.

La doctora llegó poco antes de que anocheciera, habló un rato con Aerin (el elfo, que entre los hombre se hacía llamar Irving) y después ella también se puso a repasar a Sookie. Eric se presentó en la habitación incluso antes de que anocheciera. Se le veía mal, y caminaba con un poco de dificultad porque aunque no podía matarlo, la claridad le molestaba.

-¿Cómo está?

-Sigue igual-le contestó Ludwig.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-No-contestó ella. El elfo carraspeó.

-Creo que sí he averiguado algo-Eric le cuestionó alzando una de sus cejas-He visto esto antes, aunque no en seres humanos.

-La señorita Stackhouse no es del todo humana-le contestó Ludwig.

-Tampoco lo he visto en ninguna criatura mágica-todos le miraron entonces con atención-Por lo que he podido observar durante el día, tu hermana-le explicó a Jason-no tiene necesidades biológicas algunas y no le hace falta el gotero en absoluto, no necesita alimentación.

-¡Vamos! Di de una vez dónde lo has visto-le vociferó Eric.

-En animales-dijo tartamudeando un poco. No le gustaban los vampiros. Él era una criatura del día-Su novia…

-Mujer.

-Su mujer-se corrigió- está como en un estado de hibernación.

-¿Cómo los osos?-preguntó Jason.

-Bueno... Es lo más parecido que he visto a lo que le está pasando. Durante los meses que estos animales hibernan, tienen su metabolismo ralentizado, no comen, no orinan, no…

-Ya, ya-intervino Eric-¿Y? ¿Mi mujer humana está hibernando como una marmota?

-Es todo lo que se me ha ocurrido. Lo de su mujer no tiene explicación-contestó con un poco de acritud.

-Deberías seguir pensando.

-Creo que el chico tiene razón-le apoyó Ludwig-Obviamente Aerin no está diciendo que Sookie esté hibernando como un oso, pero sí es cierto que es lo que más o menos le está ocurriendo.

-¿Y ha llegado a ese punto por causas naturales?-preguntó Eric-¿Es algo que les pase a las hadas?

-En absoluto. Como ya se ha dicho, no he visto a ninguna criatura mágica quedarse así-confirmó Ludwig.

-Bueno, los vampiros mueren durante el día. También se asemeja. Quizás una sobredosis de sangre de vampiro mal digerida a causa de su ascendencia de hada…-Eric rugió.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se lo he hecho yo?-el elfo se calló-¿Se lo he hecho yo?

-No lo sé-intervino a las claras Ludwig-Debemos investigar más. Ya te dije que con la cantidad de sangre de vampiro que ha bebido a lo largo de estos años la señorita Stackhouse bien podría haberse convertido, sin embargo, no ha sido así. No le des más de tu sangre por el momento. No sabemos si esto es un efecto secundario. Lo investigaremos-le aseguró Ludwig, a la que se le había despertado la curiosidad.

-Sookie no necesita enfermero de ningún tipo y su vida no corre peligro-informó Aerin-Mi presencia aquí no es necesaria, pero hay una biblioteca que me gustaría consultar. Si no le importa-dijo dirigiéndose a Ludwig-me gustaría investigar un poco.

-Adelante.

-Lo que sea necesario-dijo Eric. Los dos médicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron cuchicheando de la habitación-Jason, gracias por cuidar de ella. Descansa esta noche mientras yo la vigilo.

-¿Seguro?

-Estaré con ella toda la noche.

Por supuesto, Eric permaneció con ella esa noche y las siguientes. Pero llegó un momento que por más que quisiera turnarse con Pam en el Fangtasia, no podía haber alguien vigilándola noche y día porque Jason tenía que trabajar.

Muy a pesar de Eric, Pam y Jason lo convencieron para trasladar a Sookie a Bon Temps. Fueron dos semanas después de la caída de la camarera y las cosas extrañas habían seguido sucediendo. Sookie continuaba en ese estado de hibernación, sin embargo, de vez en cuando había percibido olores en la piel de ella como surgidos por arte de magia. Olía a humo, a frío, a agua del mar, a brea o a otras personas. Y eso era lo que más les inquietaba... a todos. Tenían controladísimas las visitas y tanto pantera, como cambiante como vampiro coincidían en que lo que le pasara, era ajeno a ellos.

Organizarse en Bon Temps fue mucho más fácil que hacerlo en Shreverport. La mayoría de noches las cubría Eric, pero hasta que él llegaba solía quedarse con ella o Pam, o Bill o Bubba. El sheriff tenía bastante confianza en estos guardias. El día se lo solían repartir Jason o Sam, porque Eric no se fiaba del todo del lobo ni de nadie de la manada del hermano de Sookie y muchísimo menos se fiaba de ninguna de las dos hadas. Sí confiaba, sin embargo, en el cambiante.

Y para más guasa, las cosas en el mundo de los vampiros no iban mucho mejor. Había una calma tan marcada en el reino de Lousiana y Víctor llevaba tanto tiempo tranquilito que a Eric empezaba a erizársele el vello a cada soplo de aire frío que notaba. Algo se estaba cociendo, seguro. Había llamado dos veces en la última semana a Felipe para asegurarse de que éste estaba bien, y se había puesto en contacto con otros sheriffs de otros estados y todos parecían coincidir en que una calma tan poco habitual en Lousiana solo podía ser precedente de grandes males.

Iba a calentarse una tru blood en el microondas de Sookie cuando sonó su móvil. Descolgó pero no dijo nada.

-¿Señor Northman?

-Sí.

-Soy Aerin, el elfo ayudante de la señora Ludwig.

-Llevo tres semanas esperando noticias vuestras.

-Bueno, yo llevo tres semanas viviendo en una biblioteca-le respondió. Eric sonrió para sí, porque obviamente no era atrevimiento lo que hacía al elfo hablar así, sino cansancio-Me pasaré dentro de un rato por casa de su mujer y le contaré lo que he averiguado.

-Estoy esperando ansioso-Sacó la botella de sangre y se la bebió con un gesto de asco.

-Puedo traerle un gato, señor, hay muchos-le dijo Bubba, aparecido de la nada, desde la ventana. El malogrado vampiro sentía una afinidad extraña hacia Sookie, y a pesar de sus pocas luces, su fidelidad y abnegación para el servicio hacían de Bubba un compañero en el que confiar.

-No, gracias. No hace falta que vigiles a la señorita Sookie esta noche, Bubba, ya me quedo yo.

-Vale-y salió disparado hacia la ciénaga, a cazar a saber qué.

El coche de Ludwig llegó a las dos horas de la llamada de Aerin, el elfo descendió del coche pero la doctora se esperó a que la ayudara su chófer. Eric les abrió la puerta.

-Ayuda a mi chico con todo lo que trae-le dijo la médico. Eric vio a Aerin peleándose con una pesada maleta.

-No, no, ya puedo yo-sonrió. Pasó la valija a la casa y la abrió en el salón-Estos son todos libros de enfermedades sobrenaturales que he considerado interesantes para nuestro caso: me he centrado en hadas y vampiros; aunque de las hadas no hay mucha información porque son bastante celosas de su intimidad. Sin embargo, los vampiros…

-Sookie no es vampiresa-dijo Eric.

-Pero ha ingerido grandes cantidades de sangre de vampiro ¿no? Cuando no encontré nada de las hadas, tiré por esa vía.

-¿Y qué has encontrado?-preguntó Ludwig.

-Poca cosa. Casi nada hace enfermar a los vampiros, aunque pueden intoxicarse con la sangre de un humano enfermo, por supuesto, en cuyo caso lo pasarían mal unas noches, pero ya está. También sufren enfermedades sicosomáticas, sobre todo depresiones. Y por último, están las enfermedades ocasionadas tras una fallida conversión. En este caso no es que los vampiros enfermen, es que la el proceso ha fallado en algún punto, la magia no ha funcionado como debería, y esto provoca secuelas irreversibles.

-¿Crees que tanta sangre de vampiro ha dejado a Sookie en ese estado?

-Lo pensé… un tiempo. Pero si así fuera, la señorita Sookie no podría soportar la luz del sol y tendría que consumir sangre. No, creo que no es el caso.

-No hemos avanzado en absoluto-comentó Eric.

-Sabemos que no se lo ha provocado usted-le dijo el elfo y Eric lo miró con intensidad-Claro que si no estaba provocado por un vampiro, debía de ser otra cosa. Harto de no dormir y mal comer y de haber recorrido las bibliotecas más importantes del mundo sobrenatural: Oxford, Budapest, Dusseldorf, Colonia, Roma… sin éxito alguno, pensé en llamarle y disculparme. Pensé que no podría ayudarles. Y estando en París, ¿Qué creen que pasó?

-Ilumíname.

-Vi una cabalgata.

-Genial-el elfo sacó una película infantil de Disney y se la tendió a Eric-¡De repente me di cuenta de que había estado buscando en los libros equivocados!-Eric le dio la vuelta a la carátula: La Bella Durmiente-Hay más información del mundo sobrenatural en los cuentos, mitos y leyendas escritos por los humanos que en muchos de los libros que guardamos en nuestras bibliotecas. "La bella durmiente" es un cuento antiguo europeo, hay varias fuentes, pero lo principal es que la protagonista es una joven que se queda sumida en un sueño perpetuo, como Sookie ahí arriba, inducido por el hechizo de una malvada bruja y del que solo la librará el príncipe en cuestión.

-Es una broma ¿no?-preguntó Eric.

-No.

-Conozco el poder de las brujas, pero, ¿de verdad son capaces de esto?

-En el cuento moderno es una bruja la que hechiza a la Bella, pero en las versiones europeas es un hada la que la embruja. Las hadas están presentes en todas las versiones, siendo buenas o malas. Puede parecer increíble, pero creo que la señorita Stackhouse está viviendo su propio cuento de hadas.

-Hadas…-gruñó Eric.

-Y los síntomas son los mismos. Es más, la princesa durmiente llegó a dormir durante cien años, hasta que la libraron de su hechizo, sin que perdiera un ápice de juventud o belleza.

-¿Y qué se supone que hay que hacer?-preguntó Eric un poco irritado-¿Subo y la beso, a ver si se despierta?

-Sólo si eres su amor verdadero-contestó convencido el elfo y Eric hizo por ir hacia él a partirle la cara. El chico se escondió tras la doctora, que tampoco le tapaba mucho.

-Norseman, Norseman, no se mata al mensajero-añadió Ludwig-Desde luego, en todo este sin sentido, es lo único con algo de cordura. Aunque sus "amigas" las hadas hayan puesto a la señorita Stackhouse a dormir, lo que parece claro es que este hechizo no lo romperemos con el primer beso de amor.

Bueno, pues ya tenéis el semanal aquí, espero que os guste. ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Me alegro que a algunos os siga gustando, jeje. Y tranquilos, que llegarán las explicaciones de la situación de Sookie y volveremos pronto con los vikingos. Sigamos:

-¿Qué haces, si se puede saber?-le preguntó Pam, que acababa de levitar hasta la ventana.

-Nada-contestó Eric.

-Ibas a besarla-se rió su criatura.

-No. Además, ya la he besado.

-¿Y?

-Es obvio que nada.

-A lo mejor no eres su verdadero amor.

-Pamela…

-Víctor ha venido al Fangtasia hoy-dijo para cambiar de tema rápidamente, aunque la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

-¿Otra vez?

-Otra vez-confirmó-Me huele mal.

-Apesta, sí.

-Eric…

-¿Qué?-no le quitaba la vista de encima a su esposa. Tenía el vínculo abierto siempre, y en los últimos dos meses le enviaba oleadas de amor y a su vez percibía las sensaciones de Sookie: a veces temor, casi siempre amor, ternura, cariño, confusión, enfado. Era casi como si estuviera despierta y a menudo se preguntaba con qué estaba soñando y qué magia habían usado para que se le quedaran las mejillas y la punta de la nariz helada cuando en el interior de la casa habían treinta grados de temperatura; qué magia habían usado contra ella para que oliera a sal de mar, a sudor, o a humo de leña cuando acababan de asearla. Y sobre todo, qué magia habían usado que hacía que ella oliera a otras personas… olía a infancia, a niños.

-Me ha pedido las facturas de los dos últimos meses. Y me ha preguntado por ella.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Le he agradecido su preocupación-Eric sonrió-Va a atacarte por ahí-Pam se acercó a la cama de Sookie y le acarició el pelo a su amiga. Cogió el peine y empezó a peinárselo-Le he comprado un champú buenísimo, con keratina brasileña, vas a ver qué pelo le queda-Eric gruñó-Aunque desde que está en esta cama tiene el pelo más bonito que nunca, brillante y sedoso ¿no crees?-Otro gruñido-Como el tuyo-comentó-¿El lobo ha estado aquí hoy?

-En efecto.

-La ha besado.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-Al menos no ha funcionado. ¿Crees que el cambiante también la habrá besado?

-Pamela, estás muy parlanchina. Demasiado.

-El Fangtasia te echa de menos, las cuentas no registran pérdidas, pero las ganancias no son tan abultadas como cuando tú presides el bar. Y con Víctor rondando y esperando poder atacarte por cualquier flanco...

-Mañana te quedarás tú y yo iré al bar.

-Alguna noche deberíamos dejarnos ver los dos a la vez-dijo-Jason Stackhouse podría quedarse, o el perro también.

-Se lo diré a Bill.

-Oh, estará encantado. También deberíamos pasarnos por el Fangs over Heels, las chicas te echan de menos…

-Seguro que las tienes la mar de entretenidas.

-Ya las he probado a todas.

-No me interesa.

-Pero es tu negocio, deberías pasar por allí y ver cómo funcionan las cosas. Cuando te despiertes-le dijo a su amiga-repetiremos allí nuestro numerito.

Eric pasó las tres siguientes noches atendiendo sus obligaciones, se dejó caer por Fangtasia, para deleite de los colmilleros, hasta cerrar el bar. Se percató de varias cosas que no le gustaron. Pam era una hija estupenda y una empresaria maravillosa, pero un vampiro solo tiene la noche para vivir, y dos negocios como un bar de vampiros y un local de striptease, eran demasiado para una única vampiresa. No con el margen de beneficios que se les presuponía a ambos. Lo primero que Eric observó y que no le gustó es que había un par de vampiros que se habían saltado a la torera la prohibición de morder a seres humanos dentro de las cuatro paredes del bar. La segunda es que una de sus chicas había sido convertida por un vampiro foráneo, habitual de la zona cinco del reino de Mississipi, la tercera es que la gente empezaba a olvidarse de quién mandaba allí y la cuarta es que la Iglesia del sol le estaba dando por el saco.

La habían liado en su bar de striptease y agrediendo a una chica, y ahora tenía una factura de hospital que pagar. Habló con la chica y la policía había hablado con él, porque a pesar de que la bailarina se había negado, a la policía no le quedó otra que presentar una denuncia. La pasma le había garantizado que lo investigarían, pero Eric tampoco les tenía mucha confianza.

Le parecía una estupidez estar allí sentado haciendo nada cuando podría estar acompañando a Sookie, en cuya habitación tampoco hacía mucho, pero al menos estaba con ella. Pam vino a ofrecerle a una jovencita que acabaría de estrenar la veintena, pero él la rechazó, en su lugar, le pidió a su progenie que le trajera una botella de O positivo. Mientras se la bebía, notó algo extraño, y en un segundo Pam se plantó a su lado. Un montón de policías, entre los que había un par de vampiros, entraron en el Fangtasia a la voz de redada.

-Ayer me dijeron que vendrían a hablar conmigo por lo del Fangs over heels-le dijo a Pam en nórdico.

-Pues algo no va bien-le contestó-¿Por qué iban a hacer una redada justo cuando esperas su visita?

-Exacto. ¡Agente!-saludó.

-Teniente, vampiro.

-¿Qué le trae por mi humilde bar?

-Un chivatazo, venta de estupefacientes: V-Eric levantó una ceja, y los antidroga entraron los perros.

-Busque cuanto guste y tómese una copa después, o un refresco si lo prefiere-por un momento, el jefe de policía se emocionó cuando uno de los perros se acercó entusiasmado al trono, pero el perro solo buscaba arañar algunas caricias de Eric-¿Sabe? A los perros no suelen gustarles los vampiros, pero siempre me he llevado bien con ellos.

-Son más listos que las personas-comentó Pam.

-Llévatelo a que siga buscando.

-No encontrará nada, capitán.

-Teniente-dijo entre dientes.

-Los perros tienen buen olfato, pero no mejor que los vampiros-dijo Eric-Sus compañeros de mi raza saben tan bien como yo que no hay sustancias prohibidas en este bar. Aunque el chico de la camiseta de los Ramones fumó marihuana esta tarde y aquella chica de la camiseta morada, me temo que ha contaminado su nariz con algo raro y ese otro...

-Déjelo-lo disuadió el jefe.

-Es cierto-confirmó un vampiro policía-Aquí no hay nada, señor.

-Seguid buscando-La tensión, el rictus en los labios, el paladar seco, el pulso acelerado y las pupilas dilatadas del agente confirmaron a Eric que algo no iba bien.

-¿Quién te envía?-le preguntó-Nos están distrayendo, Pam.

-Me doy cuenta. ¿Sookie?

-Ella está bien, está con Bill. Esto es cosa de Víctor. ¿Qué puede estar tramando?

-Es una zanahoria-dijo Pam. El mando de la policía miró su reloj y esperaron, los perros olisquearon pero, por supuesto, no hallaron nada. A cabo de unos cuarenta minutos de no encontrar nada, el jefe de policía recibió una llamada y se marcharon. Eric llamó corriendo a Sookie, pero Bill le confirmó que todo estaba tranquilo por allí.

Después de devolver la calma al bar como pudo, salió al parking, iba a emprender el vuelo hasta Bon Temps cuando vio a una vampiresa habitual del área dos de Lousiana, acompañada de otro vampiro, relacionado con el sheriff del área uno del estado. Entró en el bar y mandó salir a todos los vampiros a su cargo, menos a Sarah, a la que ordenó que sacara a los humanos por la puerta de atrás y los alejara de allí cuanto pudiera. En cuanto volvió a salir, se encontró con una tropa de no menos de treinta vampiros. Del área uno y del área dos.

Vio a Pam relamerse ante la idea de una pelea.

-Ni hao, Shang Li-Pam saludó a la segunda al mando del área dos, una vampiresa de unos trescientos años, quizás más vieja que ella-¿Dónde está tu señor, sheriff y creador?

-Ocupado en otros asuntos.

-Están con el rey-le dijo Eric a su progenie-Por eso nos tenían distraídos, para que no fuéramos a ayudar a Felipe. Y si vienen a por nosotros, es porque De Castro ha caído.

-En efecto, vikingo.

-Déjame a mí a la china-le pidió Pam.

-Toda tuya-y cargaron.

Se acercan los exámenes de oposición, así que voy a estar bastante ocupada y dudo que pueda escribir nada nuevo, aunque como tengo cosas adelantadas seguiré subiendo un capítulo semanalmente, 


	31. Chapter 31

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, ya volvemos con los vikingos:

Le dio una patada a una cabeza y la encaló en el techo del fangastia.

-¡Gol!-anunció. Cogió el móvil, la boca llena de sangre, y llamó a Bill para pedirle que él y Bubba tuvieran los ojos abiertos y cuidaran de Sookie. Después llamó a Alcide, al cambiante y a las brujas, a todo el mundo. Suponía que Víctor había tenido éxito y se había cargado a Felipe, y suponía que el siguiente sería él. Pero no se lo iba a poner fácil a ese memo.

Gozaba de muchísimas amistades: humanos y seres sobrenaturales. Quedaban dos horas para el amanecer y no creía que a Víctor le diera tiempo de organizar ningún otro ataque. Pero sí le quedaba tiempo para organizar su defensa y para preparar el contra ataque del día siguiente. Víctor no iba a ser como Felipe, no iba a poder convencerle de que le mantuviera en el puesto de sheriff, porque le odiaba y le temía, y bien que hacía.

-Pam, escóndete bien esta noche. No quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo. Voy a volar a Bon Temps, a ver a Sookie.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?

-Desde luego-y salió disparado. Sabía que ella estaba bien, lo que le permitió pasar a hablar con el cambiante para pedirle que llegara a casa de Sookie antes del amanecer. No quería dejarla desprotegida ni veinte segundos. Sobrevolando el camino de entrada a la casa de Sookie vio a Bubba patrullando.

-Mantén los ojos abiertos, Bubba.

-Sí, señor.

-Sookie podría estar en peligro.

-Bubba cuidará de la señorita, señor.

-Está bien. Bubba, no te fíes de ningún vampiro, solo de Bill, Pam y de mí-siguió su recorrido y entró en la habitación de Sookie por la ventana. Bill se la abrió-Hace calor aquí dentro.

-Pero ella está helada-contestó, y Eric lo comprobó. Tenía las mejillas heladas y también los muslos-¿Has hablado con el elfo?

-Nada, seguimos estancados. Sabemos que es un hechizo de un hada, pero, por lo demás, nada. No hay explicación para estas cosas… el frío, los olores.

-Me pregunto si sueña…

-Quizás. Ella está bien. Lo noto en mi sangre. No sé qué hechizo la tiene así, pero a veces está contenta, casi siempre; aunque otras está asustada, enfadada, y a veces se siente inmensamente feliz-Eric no le dijo que desde hacía un tiempo, incluso se excitaba sexualmente, y eso lo traía por la calle de la amargura. Sin embargo continuaba recibiendo olas de amor por parte de ella-Voy a traerte de vuelta-le susurró colocándole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja-Hay que buscar un sitio seguro donde dormir.

-Puedes hacerlo en mi casa.

-Víctor es listo. No estoy convencido de que vayamos a estar seguros. No, será mejor buscar otro lugar, creo que…-Bill y él se giraron raudos hacia Sookie. Eric la destapó, sorprendido. Le sostuvo la mano, sangrante, por un corte limpio que le recorría la palma.

-Eso no lo tenía antes-se excusó el sureño.

-Lo sé-se llevó la mano a la boca y le lamió la herida-¿Qué te están haciendo?-le susurró. Él y Bill decidieron pasar la noche en diferentes puntos, cerca de la casa de Sookie, pero lo suficientemente escondidos como para que los hombres de día de Víctor no pudieran encontrarlos aunque lo intentaran.

Llamó a Pam en cuanto abrió los ojos, todavía no había salido de debajo de la tierra. Su progenie estaba bien. Arañó la capa de tierra, húmeda y blanda, abriéndose paso hacia la superficie. Salió cubierto de humus, inhaló el aire e intentó descubrir quién había merodeado durante el día por las cercanías a la casa de Sookie.

Se hurgó en el pelo y consiguió sacar a la lombriz que se le había quedado enredada y que le hacía cosquillas en el cuero cabelludo. De repente, se sintió bien y supo que iba a ser un buen día, a pesar de todo.

Corrió a toda velocidad campo a través y llegó hasta el ajado hogar de su esposa, no menos de veinte criaturas sobrenaturales, entre cambiantes, hombres lobo y pantera, le esperaban en el portal. También estaba la bruja amiga de Sookie, que había venido con un pequeño aquelarre.

-¡Oye, Sheriff!-Amelia se acercó a saludarlos a él y a Pam-Ya nos tienes a todos aquí ¿y ahora?

-Ahora nada. Eres amiga de Sookie y sólo por eso pretendo que me ayudes, por el bien de todos, pero no te obligaré. Víctor vendrá esta noche, no creo que tarde ni una hora, y vendrá a matarme a mí, a mi progenie y a todos los vampiros de mi zona; puede que incluso intente acabar con mis aliados.

-Por eso estamos nosotros aquí-defendió Alcide.

-Las brujas no sois rival para los vampiros y criaturas que vienen, pero confío en que podrás mantener a Sookie, indefensa como está, a salvo.

-Sin problema.

-Y conocemos algún que otro hechizo que les hará pupa a los vampiros-comentó otra bruja.

-Ya, pero lamentablemente, no hace distinciones entre los de nuestro bando y el otro, o sea, que no nos sirve para nada. Nos pondremos a ello-dijo Amelia, y entraron en casa de Sookie.

-Stackhouse, ¿me has traído lo que te pedí?

-Aquí la tienes-Jason le entregó a Eric una bolsa de deporte de Adidas. Eric abrió la cremallera y empezó a repartirse armamento: se escondió un puñal en el pantalón, se colocó un hacha a la espalda y cogió una espada que era casi tan alta como Pam. Armó a su criatura y a Jason le dio una escopeta de caza beretta con carga de balas de plata y algunas cosas más de ese material-procura no errar y usarla conmigo o con Pam-cambiantes, lobos, brujas y vampiros tomaron posiciones: en la espesura, en la carretera, en el interior de la casa, y en los alrededores de la misma.

Pocos minutos después oyó los primeros índices de escaramuza en la carretera, aullidos y rugidos en la lejanía. Los primeros vampiros que llegaron hasta ellos destrozaron el porche de Sookie en su aterrizaje.

Antes de lo que se tarda en decir "yugular", Pam había saltado sobre una vampiresa negra y le había rajado la garganta, no lo suficiente profundo como para matarla en el acto, pero sí como para dejarla KO. Estaría definitivamente muerta en pocos minutos. A Pam siempre parecía emocionarle dar el pistoletazo de salida para una buena lucha. Había no menos de cuatro vampiros de zonas ajenas por cada una de las suya, y parecía que Alcide estaba conteniéndolos bien en la carretera, pero no paraban de entrar por otros lados. Pero a pesar de la diferencia en el número, a él no se le había olvidado cómo usar el hacha y la espada.

Intentó emprender el vuelo para buscar a Víctor, al que había visto de refilón en la copa de un árbol en una ocasión y en otra sobrevolándolo a él y a Pam, sin meterse en la pelea, sólo observando y esperando en la retaguardia, como un mariscal… o como el cobarde que era.

Le arrancó un brazo de cuajo a un vampiro y se lamió de los labios las gotas de sangre que le habían salpicado. Estaba por arrancarle otro miembro a un enemigo cuando otro chupasangre le asió del brazo y se lo impidió, soltó al primero, se giró y le asestó un puñetazo brutal al segundo, pero el vampiro que había liberado se le echó encima. Buscó ayuda en alguien de su zona, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaban más que tres en pie. Se sacó el puñal de la bota entre forcejeó, se escurrió del abrazo del rival como un luchador grecorromano y les cercenó la cabeza, primero a uno, y luego al otro, con la pequeña pero letal arma.

Vio a Pam partirle el cuello a un vampiro y a éste caer y quedarse tendido, imposibilitado en el suelo.

-Maldita zorra inglesa.

-Insultas tan mal como luchas-Pam se rió, esperó la acometida de otra vampiresa y se enzarzó en una nueva pelea en un uno contra uno.

Eric siguió a lo suyo. Recuperó su hacha del suelo y le asestó un golpe mortal en la espalda a una vampiresa amerindia. Cargó contra otro vampiro y de un puñetazo le hizo saltar varios dientes y un colmillo. Sonrió. No iba tan mal.

-¡Northman! ¡Eh, Northman!-se giró y vio a Víctor, con su bota de tacón de plata sobre la garganta de Pam, que estaba tendida en el suelo. Maddem sonreía abiertamente mientras Pam se retorcía.

Lo placaron entre tres vampiros y le sometieron con un par de cadenas de plata que le enrollaron al cuello. Pam intentó quitarse el pie del traidor Madem de encima, pese a la plata, pero él le pegó en la sien con el tacón y la dejó grogi, lo que fue una suerte, porque luego le arrancó una oreja con un cuchillo. Ella gritó.

-Pamela…

-Ya has caído-le dijo Maddem-pero antes verás morir a tu progenie-enseñó un bastón con el mango dorado y con el mango con forma de cabeza de caballo-Pero no mataré a tu bella durmiente, esperaré a que se despierte, y me la quedaré-Levantó el bastón y lo bajó a toda velocidad.

-¡NO!-gritó Eric. Pam abrió los ojos y justo cuando la madera tocaba su piel se oyó un disparo y luego dos gritos.

La madera atravesaba el pecho de Pam, que gorjeaba sangre, con el bastón hendido en su pulmón derecho. Víctor se dolía del hígado, donde había impactado la bala de plata.

-Olvídate de mi hermana, capullo-Jason volvió a cargar el arma, pero un vampiro se le echó encima, forcejaron y se la arrebató, lanzándola lejos. Jason se enzarzó en su propia pelea y Eric intentó aprovechar el momento, pero le tenían bien sujeto.

Ambos, Víctor y Pam vomitaban sangre. En ese momento, un vampiro, surgido de la nada, y que no era de su zona ni de su reino intervino en la pelea de Jason a favor del hermano de Sookie.

-Pero ¿qué?-Uno de los vampiros que le apresaba, se soltó para ir a pelear con el recién llegado. Eric aprovechó la conmoción, reunió fuerzas de donde no las había y consiguió quitarse las cadenas del cuello, llevándose la piel con ellas. Las cogió con las manos desnudas, quemándose, y consiguió echárselas a uno de los vampiros que le habían tenido retenido. Recogió el hacha del suelo y le propinó un golpe a donde alcanzaba al otro enemigo, un hachazo brutal a la altura de la rodilla, que le hizo caer.

Corrió hacia Víctor, que se recuperaba porque la bala le había entrado y salido, y se sacó del interior de la chaqueta de cuero una estaca, una estaca astillada y manchada de sangre reseca. La levantó y se la hundió en el pecho.

-No converses con quien tengas que matar-le dijo el vikingo mientras al traidor se le ponían los ojos blancos y la vida le abandonaba definitivamente. Le miró a los ojos incluso cuando aquél ya no podía verle.

-Pam-se agachó junto a ella y le sacó el bastón de madera con cuidado-Toma mi sangre.

-¿No le vendría mejor la mía?-preguntó Jason. Eric, de repente, se dio cuenta de que el hermano de Sookie sostenía su escopeta sobre el hombro y que los vampiros de Maddem, aunque superiores en número, se encontraban ahora mansos y quietos, descabezados tras la muerte de su líder-Lo siento, Jason-Le quitó la beretta, y le mordió en el cuello. Solo dio un par de tragos y luego lo dejó junto a Pam. Se levantó y miró a los recién llegados con la boca llena de sangre.

-Sheriff.

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Mi nombre es Gaspar. Y pertenezco al área cuatro del reino de Kansas.

-¿Y por qué está el reino de Kansas hoy aquí?

- Mi rey nos encargó venir a ayudar al sheriff vikingo del reino de Lousiana.

-Muy altruista. ¿Y la verdadera razón?

-Eso, me temo que no puedo contestarlo. Nos ordenador venir a ayudarte primero y a llevarte después.

-Tienes que acompañarnos. Esas son las órdenes-dijo otra vampiresa.

-¿Y quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Raquel-No somos tus enemigos, eso es lo que por ahora, defiende nuestro rey.

-Qué suerte la mía-ironizó-Supongo que no tengo alternativa. Veo que sois superiores en número-Eric vio que sin la ayuda extra lo habrían perdido todo, y que aunque quedaban algunos vampiros de su zona, los de Víctor eran más, y los recién llegados, aún más- Necesito finiquitar una cosa. ¿Supongo que vuestro rey no se opondrá a que acabe con los traidores?-les preguntó, a sabiendas de que no podía negarse a ir con ellos.

-Tenemos órdenes de causar el menor daño posible a los nuestros.

-¿Y eso qué significa?-le preguntó a la vampiresa-Estos vampiros han conspirado contra dos reyes-la vampiresa miró al vampiro Gaspar.

-El amanecer está cercano-dijo el vampiro-He visto que hay un cementerio aquí al lado. Los ocultaremos de la luz del sol bajo tierra, encadenados con plata, para que no puedan recuperarse ni levantarse, hasta que se tome una decisión en frío en cuanto a su muerte definitiva-Eric le miró y levantó la cabeza, orgulloso. No conocía al tal Gaspar, pero parecía estar hablando con alguien de gran sabiduría, fuera un vampiro joven o no. Regresó junto a Pam y le dio unas gotas de sangre a Jason.

-Stackhouse, mira si tu hermana todavía tiene botellas de sangre sintética en la nevera. Solía tenerlas antes.

-En seguida.

-No quiero beber esa porquería-rezongó Pam.

-Ya comerás algo mejor más tarde.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ir con ellos. No creo que tenga más remedio.

-Os acompañaré.

-Ni lo sueñes. ¡Jason! Ocúpate de Pam, que duerma en la casa de Sookie. A tu hermana no le importaría.

-Lo sé. ¿Estás seguro de ir con ellos?

-No, pero como digo, no me queda otra.

-¡Northman, vamos!-gritó Raquel. Los vampiros de Kansas y los supervivientes, súbditos de Eric, se afanaban en la tarea de asegurar a los enemigos bajo tierra.

-No saques a Sookie de su escondite. Y si no vuelvo, Pam, vete lejos, vuelve a Europa.

-No digas eso…-le acarició el rostro y la besó.

-Recupérate, espera noticias mías y si no las tienes, ya sabes lo que hacer.

-Sí, maestro-Eric los abandonó y acompañó a los vampiros, que caminaron unos metros, antes de emprender carrera a través de los árboles.


	32. Chapter 32

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Ya estamos de nuevo con los vikingos, a los que aún les quedan muuuchas cosas por pasar. 

Mientras los niños ensayaban sus escenas, ya con todos los papeles asignados y Leif en la pomada, yo intentaba conseguir hacer el decorado a partir de unos cuantos tablones y algunas telas viejas. Tendríamos que reducirlo casi todo al diálogo y las espadas (aunque había encontrado unos maderos a los que clavaría unas telas que me servirían para representar los barcos sobre el mar; unas ramas y escobas harían las veces de caballos, y los enemigos se diferenciarían de los nuestros por llevar sobre la cabeza pelucas de lana) Tuvimos que cenar en el suelo, al lado de la chimenea, porque Eric estaba usando la mesa para despellejar a los castores, cuya carne hervía para poder dársela de comer a los cerdos (aunque lo más tierno lo comeríamos nosotros esa noche)

Después de cenar, continué con el atrezzo de nuestra pequeña función, mientras los niños ensayaban sus líneas y Eric proseguía con su trabajo en otra de esas noches en las que a mi amado le tocaría quedarse de nuevo en vela.

Los niños se fueron a acostar tardísimo, y solo empujados por la férrea voz de su padre y arropados por la mía, que era bastante más dulce. Acosté a Audr y le canté una nana y luego regresé junto a Eric.

-¿No vienes a dormir?-le pregunté después de comprender que no conseguiría terminar el atrezzo a tiempo con un picor de ojos como el que tenía a causa del sueño y del cansancio.

-He de terminar esto, pero dormiré, tranquila.

-Bueno, pues entonces, te esperaré-dije. Y me senté a su lado para hacerle compañía. Él no dijo nada durante un rato, hasta que apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

-Sookie, no puedo moverme-me informó-Y si me muevo, no te dormirás y si lo consiguieras, luego te dolería todo. Acuéstate ya.

-No, no. Si no tengo tanto sueño-dije como una niña pequeña. No le había visto en todo el día y me apetecía estar cerca de él. Sonrió, se inclinó y me besó.

-A la cama-ordenó-Duerme con los niños, estarán felices, y al menos alguien disfrutará tu compañía en el lecho esta noche-Le besé en la mejilla buenas noches y me acosté junto a Erik, puesto que era la única cama desde la que veía a Eric de frente. El niño se medio despertó, acercó su carita a la mía y me susurró secretos y diminutos temores inconfesables para un pequeño gran vikingo como él. Le tranquilicé susurrándole que su padre también lloraba cuando se clavaba una pincha.

A mitad de noche noté un gran peso encima de mi pecho. Abrí un ojo y vi a la pequeña Audr, que se acomodaba encima de mí. Intenté moverme un poco, pero me noté aprisionada en la pequeña cama. Giré el cuello y comprobé que estaba apoyada en el brazo de Eric, al que su hijo mediano le babeaba el torso. Me acomodé como pude, con Eric a mi lado y Erik encima de él y con Audr reposando tranquilamente sobre mi pecho blando, que usaba como almohada. Y aunque era muy incómodo, no tardé en quedarme dormida de nuevo.

Me desperté tarde, cuando Audr rió con algo que Leif le había hecho a Erik. Mi vikingo seguía durmiendo a mi lado, o al menos, intentándolo. Incluso para nosotros dos solos la cama era demasiado pequeña.

-No he dormido nada de nada-susurró en voz muy baja.

-Me duele todo-le contesté también muy bajito. Llamaron a la puerta y Eric protestó-¡Ya va! Anda, Leif, mira a ver quién es.

-Son Wolfren y su mamá-dijo-También han venido más niños-Pasaron todos y me apresuré a levantarme. Suerte que había dormido vestida.

-¡Hola, buenos días! ¡Ya estáis aquí!-Me peiné con rapidez, aplastándome el cabello contra la coronilla.

-Si por él fuera habríamos llegado de madrugada-dijo Fiora-¡Hay qué ver qué entusiasmo!

-Eso está bien.

-Pero encima es que le pregunto qué hacéis, y no cuenta nada-Yo reí

-Puedes quedarte, si quieres.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, la cerda sale mañana de cuentas y tengo que vigilarla durante el día.

-Oh, Eric me ha dicho que hay que llevar mucho cuidado cuando van a parir. ¿Quién la vigila por la noche? Tus hijos son pequeños...-pregunté.

-Se encarga mi marido.

-Bueno, siento que no puedas quedarte.

-Así mantenéis el misterio-sonrió.

-No pensé que se aguantarían las ganas de contar la sorpresa que estamos preparando.

-¡No le he contado nada a mi mamá!-dijo orgullosa Rowena.

-A mí tampoco ha querido decirme nada mi nieto-me comentó Sigrir, la mujer de Helgi, que traía a sus nietos.

-Es que es una sorpresa-manifesté.

-Espero que sea tan divertido como en el cumpleaños de Audr-comentó Erin, que venía a acompañar a su hermano pequeño, que era amigo de Leif y de Erik. Era una chica muy joven, unos dieciséis años, salía con uno de los hijos mayores del vaquero del pueblo, lo que era un coñazo para ella, porque él vivía lejos de la villa y no podía verlo tanto como ella quisiera. Pero todos acudirían para la fiesta de Halvar y ella estaba entusiasmada. Querían casarse pronto, pero su suegro consideraba que los dos eran demasiado jóvenes como para llevar su propia casa, así que por el momento se trasladarían al bosque para vivir de la vaquería.

Las mujeres le echaron un vistazo a Eric, que seguía remoloneando en la cama y maldijeron que ya no hiciera buen tiempo y no pudieran contemplar a Eric en su ritual matutino de aseo. Se conoce que entre las mujeres del pueblo, el momento del lavado de Eric (y su desnudo integral) era como el programa diario de entretenimiento y se ve que también era récord de audiencias en nuestro poblado.

Los niños lanzaron grititos mientras jugaban, e intenté hacerles callar cuando Eric maldijo y protestó.

-No molestéis a Eric-dijo Erin-Qué pieles tan bonitas tienes colgadas, Sookie. ¿Son de castor?

-Sí, Eric y Leif han estado dos días de caza. Y esos dos grandes-señalé las dos pieles colgadas y estiradas en el exterior-los capturó Leif.

-Se te van a rifar las chicas-le dijo Erin entre risitas. Leif se puso colorado hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Es una pena que vayas a casarte, Erin-le dijo Olga entre risas-Si esperaras un poco más… no mucho, eh, porque Leif está ya grandísimo.

-A lo mejor me espero, si va a ser como su padre-todas nos reímos, incluso yo. Después de charlar sobre hombres y reírnos como tontas (acompañadas de vez en cuando por algún gruñido de Eric) se marcharon. Y llegó el turno de que fueran los niños los que armaran el jaleo.

Los organicé y expliqué la trama y empezamos a ensayar. Había preparado unas cuantas pelucas hechas con hilos de lana de diferentes colores para que los niños pudieran hacer dobles papeles. Así, Gunnar era Wulfric en la primera parte de la obra, pero en la batalla del poblado, cuando se ponía la peluca, se convertía en Ulrich el odioso. Los niños fueron memorizando sus papeles y sus líneas, como si fuera un juego, y el texto variaba casi a cada repetición, pero lo importante es que el contexto y el argumento era el mismo. Eric se levantó malhumorado y los niños le miraron como si esperasen que fuera a comérselos como un gran ogro. Sin embargo, cuando sacó un cuchillo tan grande como largos eran los brazos de los niños, lo miraron con los ojos brillantes de emoción y sincera admiración. Sonreí.

Cuando terminó de desayunar y limpiar impurezas de las pieles de los castores, Eric cogió una peluca, se la colocó en la cabeza, acompañó a los niños en sus ensayos y empezó a interpretar su papel. He de decir que los niños pusieron mucho más entusiasmo a raíz de que Eric se metiese en el papel de Harald. Estaban peleándose para cruzar espadas (de madera) con Eric cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era Halvar. Iba acompañado de Wulfric y Helgi.

-Vamos al bosque a ver si cazamos algo para la festividad de mañana. Acompáñanos-inquirió el viejo jefe.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?-preguntó Helgi.

-Un poco de diversión-abrazó a su hijo Erik contra él-Preparo mi zurrón y voy. Leif, prepárame el caballo.

-Te pondré algo para comer-dije, y me dispuse a envolverle en un trapo un pedazo de pan, bacon ahumado, bacalao salado y una manzana. Salieron unos minutos después, al galope.

Los niños se fueron a sus casas antes de comer. Nosotros tomamos unos arenques, un poco de atún en escabeche y pan del día anterior. Los niños se quedaron a cargo de Leif, repasando los números y las primeras letras latinas que habían aprendido y yo fui a palacio, por si Helga necesitaba mi ayuda.

Sirvientes de Halvar hacían pilas de leña en las cercanías del palacio, mientras que Helga y otras mujeres preparaban las mesas en el interior. Detrás estaba el establo de los jefes, que era inmenso, al menos cinco veces el de Eric. Tenían un mulo de tiro, una pollina, dos caballos de guerra y un perro jabalinero, y el resto de los animales eran ocas, patos, gallinas, conejos, cerdos, pavos, cabras e incluso una vaca.

-¡Oh, Sookie, qué bien que estás aquí!-dijo Helga. Estaba pensando en cómo disponer unas mesas y unos bancos imaginarios a lo largo de toda la estancia. No creo que cupieran todos los habitantes dentro de su casa. Las dos mujeres de Helgi y la esposa de Wulfric la estaban ayudando-Hay que preparar las mesas aquí dentro, las de fuera las preparan el resto de aldeanos. ¡Espera, espera, eso ahí no, más lejos! Ve con Jora, Sookie-Acompañé a Jora a la parte de atrás y de allí recogimos unos maderos que estaban atados con cuerdas en fajos y los llevamos al gran salón. Helga tuvo que esforzarse para desatarlos-Son las mesas para la fiesta. Primero hay que montar la estructura y luego cubrirlas con las tablas de detrás.

-Yo nunca me aclaro con estas cosas-dijo Jora.

-Pues esto hay que montarlo.

-Ya lo harán los hombres cuando vuelvan-intervino Sigrir.

-Ni hablar. Lo haremos nosotras. Halvar se ha reído de mí cuando le he dicho que iría preparando las mesas. Me cree incapaz de montar un simple mueble.

-Es que eres incapaz-le contestó Sigrir.

-Esto es fácil-dije encajando un par de maderas. Las mujeres me miraron atónitas-¿Veis? Estas van en el suelo, así-dije dejando cuatro maderas planas en el piso, tenían dos agujeros grandes en cada extremo-Y en cada agujero se introduce una pata. Las patas son estas ¿lo veis? Están desgastadas aquí por el roce con el suelo, mientras que estas otras son las que hacen de traveseros y sostienen las tablas sobre las que se cena. Son redondeadas por este lado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Irónicamente, he montado bastante muebles del IKEA.

-¿De qué?

-No tiene importancia. Venga, ayudadme con esto-Nos pusimos a la faena y conseguimos montar en esa tarde todas las mesas del interior de la casa, aunque no conseguimos montar los bancos. Decidimos que sería mejor decirles a los hombres que no nos había dado tiempo en vez de decirles que no habíamos sabido cómo hacerlo. Era mucho menos humillante.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. 


	33. Chapter 33

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Os invito a que leáis el relato de tokito 13, _Justo a Tiempo_, no os contaré mucho pero os diré que Tokito es aún más vikinga que yo y que es una gran fan de Pam y del Eric&Sookie. Es una historia de amor, pero lo más importante, es que Tokito me ha prometido muchas escenas hot (jejejeje), y ella no defrauda. Si os gustan Eric, Sookie, Pam, Lafayyete y Alcide, no os la perdáis, porque es muy divertida y espero que sea muy bonita.

Fui a por los niños y cenamos en casa de Helga, en una habitación pequeña y coqueta, al margen del gran salón, que ahora ocupaban las mesas del banquete. Helga me avisó de la posibilidad de que los hombres no regresaran esa noche, no cuando se iban de caza, ante lo cual me indigné porque no le había puesto a Eric comida suficiente. Con tanto tiempo libre, aprovechamos para recoger a los otros niños y organizar un ensayo en la misma sala de palacio y yo hice el papel que le tocaba representar a Eric.

Ciertamente, esa noche Eric no durmió en casa. Y tampoco llegó por la mañana, la cual me pasé ayudando a Helga y a otras mujeres. Nos sentamos en unas sillas bajas en la estancia principal del palacio y nos pusimos a pelar un montón de sacos de guisantes. Conservábamos las vainas en unos toneles de madera (luego se lo echaríamos a cerdos y gallinas) y las arvejas las poníamos en las cacerolas en las que los guisaríamos con manteca de cerdo. Debimos de pelar al menos cien kilos de guisantes. Tenía ya los dedos verdes y secos cuando la silueta de Halvar, acompañada de la de otros guerreros, se dibujó en la entrada.

-¡Está aquí, Eric!-gritó girando medio cuerpo. A los pocos segundos, su silueta también se dibujó al contraluz de la puerta.

-¡Vaya, menudo venado!-comentó Helga. Traían un ciervo de al menos ciento setenta kilos.

-Lo ha abatido mi hijo. También hemos traído otras piezas-En efecto traían una cabra montesa, dos jabalíes, una docena de liebres y a un Eric herido.

-¡Eric!-Venía doblado sobre el costado-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada, nada-pero estaba pensando que quizás tenía una costilla rota-Un pequeño accidente mientras perseguía a un jabalí.

-¡Sí, pero lanceó al ciervo desde treinta metros!-expresó orgulloso Halvar. Le levanté la túnica y vi que tenía un moratón que le ocupaba casi todo el costado derecho.

-Anda, vamos a ver a la vieja Leiva.

-¡Pero si habéis montado las mesas!-comentó sorprendido Halvar, mientras Eric y yo salíamos. Pasamos por nuestra casa para que Eric se aseara un poco (yo le ayudé y me aproveché de él) y también pasamos a recoger una cosa que Eric había guardado para la anciana curandera, un saquito de piel, levemente manchado de sangre. No le pregunté qué contenía.

Leiva le toqueteó el costado y concluyendo que no tenía nada roto o dislocado, me dio una cataplasma para que se la pusiera sobre el morado y me pidió que se lo vendara. Eric le dio el saquito y ella se puso más contenta que unas castañuelas.

-A ver, estate quieto. ¿Te hago daño?-le pregunté mientras le untaba la medicina, que olía a cieno y a musgo, en el cardenal.

-¿Con esas manos?-hizo un gesto de dolor-Qué manos tan suaves tienes.

-Anda, calla. Te podrías haber hecho mucho daño. Levanta los brazos para que pueda vendarte el torso-obedeció y le envolví la cataplasma para que no se cayera ni se manchara la ropa-¿Qué te pasó?

-Azucé a Leónidas para que saltara un tronco sin darme cuenta de que había una rama baja que me impactó aquí.

-¿Y te caíste?

-No, la partí por la mitad.

-E imagino que no sería precisamente una ramita…

-De gorda como mi muslo.

-Qué bruto eres.

-Era ella o yo-me reí.

-Ya estás-le dije-Voy a volver con tu madre, porque aunque creo que ya habrán acabado con los guisantes, nos esperan un buen montón de sacos de cebollas para asar.

-De acuerdo. Llévate a los niños, hazme el favor. Voy a echarme una siesta para estar descansado para esta noche.

-Okey dokey-me agaché después de cubrirme con la piel de salir a la calle y le besé-Descansa y ten cuidado de mantener la venda en su sitio.

Cuando salí observé que diversas casas estaban sacando sus mesas a la calle y acercándolas a las hogueras, que estaban por prender y que proporcionarían calor a aquellos que tuvieran que comer al raso. Me encontré con Ivar y le pedí por favor que cortara unas ramas de uno de los árboles que rodeaban mi hogar. Él me hizo el favor sin rechistar y ni siquiera me preguntó por qué no lo hacía Eric. Estaba encantado de pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo, aunque empezaba a asimilar que Eric no iba a dejarme escapar.

En palacio ya habían acabado con los guisantes, que se cocían junto con trozos de manteca de cerdo tan grandes como bricks de leche. Olía de maravilla y el aroma ocultaba el de las cebollas que las mujeres estaban limpiando y preparando para asar. Me senté junto a Helga y empecé a ayudarlas. Siempre me ha gustado el olor que las cebollas dejan en las manos: a cocina y a comida casera. A los pocos segundos, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, como el resto. Echamos las cebollas en unos recipientes de barro que pusimos bajo el fuego posteriormente, y el olor delicioso de cebolla asada no sólo aromatizó el palacio, sino todo el poblado.

Cuando salí de la sala las hogueras ya estaban prendidas en el exterior y la gente estaba emocionada. En casa preparé agua caliente y nos fuimos aseando por turnos, Erik y Leif en uno, y Audr y yo en otro. Desperté a mi hombre y le azucé para que empezara a vestirse, pues la gente empezaba a congregarse para la celebración.

-¿Qué me pongo?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo que qué te pones?-dije mientras le ponía a Audr una camisola de lino para que la lana no le picara.

-¿Esto?-sacó una túnica de un baúl y me la enseñó.

-¡Por Odín, Eric, tus mejores galas!

-Tengo varias-dejé a Audr sentadita en su cama y subí a la plataforma-¿La azul o la verde?

-La azul.

-El verde me queda bien.

-El azul es un color más caro y te queda mejor.

-Todo por llevar la contraria. Yo creo que el verde…

-¿Para qué me preguntas si vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana?-le dejé ahí plantado y bajé a seguir vistiendo a los niños. Eric se puso la túnica azul, gracias al cielo.

-¡Va, Sookie, que llegamos tarde!-me urgió el joven Erik.

-¡Venga, vamos a ser los últimos!-me apresuró Leif.

-¡Ya va, ya va!

-¡Qué lentas sois!-comentó Eric. Le tiré un montón de ropa sucia a la cabeza por cretino. Yo había tenido que bañar a los niños y vestirlos, ocuparme de él y vestirme yo. Y luego pretendían fingir que las lentas éramos nosotras.

-¡Vamos!-Leif me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí, a medio cubrir, fuera de casa. En cuanto pisamos el palacio nos dispersamos y la única que se quedó a mi lado fue la pequeña Audr. Eric se fue a ver cómo iba el asado de su venado, Leif y Erik se largaron con sus amiguitos y yo me acerqué a Helga, que estaba en ese proceso de nervios que sufrimos todas las mujeres cuando tenemos una fiesta que organizar.

-Oh, Sookie, cariño. Qué guapísima estás-me había puesto una túnica de lana roja con bordados de color azul marino e hilos dorados. Era uno de los mejores vestidos que me había dado Eric.

-Gracias. Hola Jora.

-¿Puedo coger una corteza de cerdo, Sookie?-me preguntó Audr.

-Pero sólo una-Halvar llegó en esos momentos.

-Ve sentando a la gente, Helga-le informó a su mujer-la comida ya está lista.

-De acuerdo. Tomad asiento, pueblo de la bahía-vociferó, lo repitió otras dos veces y la gente se fue sentando en los que creían eran sus puestos-Los niños en esa mesa-dijo señalando la mesa que quedaba a la izquierda de la principal. Leif, ponte a la cabeza, y tú, Erik, a su derecha.

-¿Y yo, abuela?

-Ponte a la izquierda de Leif.

-Vamos, cariño-le dije. La cogí de la mano y la acompañé a su asiento. Le llené el vasito de leche y le puse un plato de madera delante-Este es el tuyo. Comed bien, y Leif, vigila a tu hermana-El niño asintió y yo volví al lado de Helga.

-No, no, Stern, ponte más hacia aquí-indicó la mujer del jefe. Colocó a Stern, uno de los guerreros de pueblo, unos cinco años mayor que Eric, más cerca del trono de Halvar.

-¿Y yo?

-Ponte al lado de Jora-me dijo Helga. Yo asentí. Jora, que colocaba a las mujeres al final de la mesa, me guardó un sitio a su lado.

-Esta es la mesa de las mujeres principales del pueblo-me dijo-Ésa es la de los hombres, y aquella la de los niños. Helga y Sigrir se sientan a la cabeza, pero como no soy primera esposa de Helgi, sino concubina, debo sentarme al final. Lo mismo que tú. Pero no está tan mal, comemos lo mismo que el resto de mujeres-me tranquilizó. Tomé asiento a su lado y cuando iba a echar un trago a mi hidromiel, noté una mano en mi hombro.

-Sookie, levanta-era Halvar. Me miró apesadumbrado-No puedes sentarte aquí.

-Pero…

-¿Qué ocurre, Halvar?-Helga vino a ver qué pasaba.

-Sookie no puede sentarse a la mesa de las mujeres principales. Es una esclava. Los únicos esclavos aquí dentro son los que sirven la comida. Tiene que salir.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. No puede sentarse aquí con su rango social, hay hombres y mujeres libres comiendo en la calle y no puedo tener a una esclava sentada a la mesa de las primeras mujeres-cuando Helga agachó la cabeza y le oí pensar que su marido tenía razón-Ve fuera-ordenó el viejo jefe. Me sentí tan indignada que marché a la calle yo sola. Busqué un sitio en el que sentarme y lo encontré en una de las mesas más alejadas y escoradas.

Me sentí ridícula vestida con uno de los mejores vestidos que tenía, adornada con dos broches de plata que sostenían mi túnica, peinada para la ocasión, perfumada y cubierta con una hermosa piel de lobo color canela y sentada a una mesa en la que el hombre mejor vestido llevaba no menos de ocho remiendos en la túnica. El venado asado y troceado pasó por delante de nuestras narices en dirección al palacio. En la primera bandeja, de metal, iban las mejores partes, directas a la zona del jefe. Los esclavos sirvieron la carne en las mesas del palacio pero nadie sirvió a las mesas de la calle. Dejaron las ollas con los guisantes y las cebollas asadas y los que allí estábamos a la intemperie hubimos de levantarnos para servirnos nosotros mismos.

Vi a Eric, sentado a la derecha de su padre, servirse venado de la bandeja de metal y reírse a carcajadas por algo que había dicho Helgi. Le dio un bocado a un trozo de carne rustida y levantó la mirada, supongo que para comprobar que todos sus hijos comían bien. Después se giró, miró a su madre y a las mujeres que la rodeaban, y no viéndome entre ellas se giró para el otro lado. Se levantó y repasó la mesa de las mujeres. Le vi fruncir el ceño y murmurar algo para sí mismo.

Halvar intentó obligarle a que se sentara pero él se rehusó. Volvió a repasar las mesas y entonces le vi preguntar por mí. Halvar intentó acallarlo pero Eric era ya irrefrenable. Se asomó a la calle y yo agaché la cabeza, tratando de esconderme. Mi posición ya era bastante humillante como para montar un escándalo. La única razón por la que no me había ido a casa era por los niños. Se acercó a mí y el resto de comensales sentados en la misma mesa en la que yo estaba se levantaron como señal de respeto ante la presencia de Eric. Fui la única que se quedó sentada.

-¡Eric!-Halvar se situó a unos dos metros, a la espalda de su hijo-Vuelve a la mesa.

-¿Qué hace ella fuera? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-Me dijeron que dentro no servían guisantes-bromeé, porque me no me pareció que encender los ánimos de mi vikingo fuera la mejor de las ideas.

-Entra dentro-me ordenó. Y tiró de mi brazo hasta dejarme en pie.

-¡Siéntate mujer!-me gritó su padre- Ella no puede entrar-Helga salió y se acercó hasta quedarse parada al lado de su esposo.

-No voy a permitir que mi mujer coma en la calle como una vulgar sierva.

-Que forniques con ella no la convierte en tu mujer-escupió Halvar. Las imágenes que se sucedían en la cabeza de Eric llegaron tan claramente como si estuviera viéndolo en una pantalla de televisión. Antes de que a Eric le diera por poner en marcha sus sueños, que eran partirle la cara a su padre, le apreté los brazos, fuerte pero con cariño y le coloqué las manos en la cara, acariciándosela para tranquilizarlo.

-Ven conmigo-me dijo Eric.

-¡De ninguna manera!-gritó Halvar.

-Eric, por favor-le dijo su madre-Le traeré venado a Sookie ahora mismo y comerá lo mismo que nosotras.

-Por supuesto que comerá venado…

-Tampoco te creas que me encanta…-mentí, pero todos me ignoraron.

-…faltaría más-continuó Eric-que no lo probara cuando lo cacé para que ella y mis hijos, antes que nadie, lo comieran. Pero lo hará dentro, conmigo.

-Maldito crío, ya me estás hartando-Halvar hizo por abalanzarse sobre Eric pero Helga lo detuvo como pudo-Ella no entrará en mi palacio-se obstinó.

-Entonces los dos nos vamos a nuestra casa-concluyó Eric.

-Que me destroce el martillo de Thor si permito tal cosa-dijo el jefe-No me harás tal desplante, soy el jefe de este pueblo ¡y tu padre!-La gente empezó a inquietarse y vi a Leif y a Erik asomar las cabezas y mirar en nuestra dirección.

-Eric, Eric-intenté captar su atención-Entra dentro como te han dicho, de verdad que no me apetece comer carne-él ni me miró, seguía fulminando a su padre con la mirada-¡Eric! Delante de los niños no. No les hagas esto. Entra dentro, hazlo por mí-al fin fijó su mirada en mis ojos-Ya sabes lo emocionados que están. Hoy no, por favor. Entra dentro, yo estaré bien-él negó con la cabeza pero yo le insistí. Sin embargo, no quedó ni medianamente convencido hasta que no sintió la mano de su hijo Erik tomando la suya y preguntándole con voz preocupaba qué pasaba. Volví a empujarle, pero no quería rendirse. Mire a Erik y le sonreí con cariño. Entonces Eric miró a su hijo y, después de besarme, se dio la vuelta. Caminaron hasta el palacio y con un último vistazo (yo le sonreí) entraron dentro.

Los murmullos desaparecieron y se reanudaron las charlas, las risas y los brindis en cuanto los otros volvieron al interior del palacio. La carne llegó a las mesas de fuera después de que los de dentro se saciaran. Yo no probé bocado. Eric tampoco.

Bueno, pues otro capítulo más. Seguiré pensando en más problemas en los que meterles


	34. Chapter 34

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Os invito a que leáis el relato de tokito 13, Justo a Tiempo, no os contaré mucho pero os diré que Tokito es aún más vikinga que yo y con eso ya os doy una pista. 

Al cabo de una hora y media, cuando dentro ya se habían acabado los postres (que nunca llegaron a la calle), los niños empezaron a impacientarse. Eric salió en mi busca y acompañada por él (y dado que ya había acabado el banquete) entré en la sala principal. En cuanto me vio, Helga se levantó y empezó a preparar el frente para que los niños, que andaban revoloteando, pudieran tener su momento de gloria. Estaba muy enfadada con ella porque no había intercedido por mí ni siquiera un poco. Me sentía como cuando descubrí la traición de Arlene.

-¡Silencio, por favor!-gritó Helga-¡Silencio!-Eric cogió dos cacerolas, una en cada mano, y las hizo chocar. La gente se quedó mirándolo.

-¡Callad!-empujó a su hija, que se puso rojita hasta las coletas.

-Pu…pueblo de la bahía de Valland-murmuró Audr.

-¡Más alto!-gritó un niño.

-Más alto, cielo-le dije.

-¡Pueblo de la bahía de Valland!-gritó, algunos se sonrieron, y ella se puso coloradita.

-Vamos-la envalentonó su padre.

-Algunos niños hemos preparado una sorpresa para mi abuelo…para el jefe-se corrigió. Los niños salieron a escena, colocando las ramas que había hecho cortar a Ivar, fingiendo que aquello era el bosque. Eric ayudó al pequeño Wolfren a subir a la mesa de las mujeres.

-¡Yo, Óscar el Vigía…-vociferó mientras fingía estar buscando algo en el horizonte-vigilo los terrenos del pueblo de la bahía!

-¿Qué ves, Óscar?-le preguntó un niño que se escondía tras una rama.

-¿Qué veo? ¡Los enemigos! Harald el apestoso nos envía a su horda. Debo avisar al pueblo-saltó de lo alto de la mesa, recogió una escoba y se subió al palo como una brujita-Arre, arre-llegó hasta las ramas y salieron los niños.

Y la función empezó. Los adultos prestaron toda su atención, y aplaudieron a los críos y a sus acciones, a veces interrumpiendo con alguna expresión de júbilo u orgullo cuando se reconocían en la obra y en otras ocasiones, riéndose con o de ellos, como cuando vieron a Erik y a Leif con cotas de malla que arrastraban por el suelo (Eran de su padre) o cuando Erik regañó a un compañero en mitad de la interpretación porque le había robado su frase, cuando Audr se cayó de morros tras pisar a un niño después de que "interrogara" a Ulrich, o cuando Otto pisó la tela que hacía de mar y desarmó uno de nuestros supuestos barcos. Lo cierto es que los efectos especiales dejaban bastante que desear. Pero la función cumplió con todos sus objetivos: entretener a los asistentes, divertir a los niños, informar a los desinformados y avergonzar a algunos asistentes, como Helga y Halvar, que se sintieron bastante incómodos en algunas partes de la obra, como cuando todos aplaudieron a la pequeña Audr que interpretando a Sookie Stackhouse, o sea, yo, le sacó la información esencial al prisionero para salvar los barcos, o como cuando Audr, otra vez en el papel de mí, tuvo la brillante idea de cambiar la señal de aviso y evitar así una masacre. Además, Eric tampoco hizo mucho el ridículo, aunque bien es cierto que poco le importaba. No era hombre de apariencias.

Eric quiso irse a casa nada más acabar los aplausos y no parecía que Halvar o Helga fueran a impedírselo (si bien Halvar consideraba una falta de respeto grandísimo el que el hijo del jefe de la aldea abandonara la celebración a las primeras de cambio) pero yo no quise, pese a todo, privar a los niños de un poco de diversión. Así que le supliqué que se tomara un par de cervezas mientras sus hijos jugaban con los otros niños un rato (mientras yo me comí un par de manzanas asadas que Eric había guardado para mí). Se colocó lejos de su padre, de pie, fuera del grupo de hombres que solía frecuentar. Yo tampoco quise acercarme a las mujeres.

Aprovechamos que estaba nevando para empujar a los niños a dejar los juegos. Los recogimos a los tres y nos dispusimos a abandonar la fiesta. Halvar protestó, por supuesto, pero Helgi nos echó un cable quitándole hierro al asunto a su particular manera y recordándole a Halvar, con algo de picardía, que los jóvenes como Eric tenían mejores cosas que hacer en sus casas y con mujeres como yo que en una fiesta plagada de viejas glorias. Helgi hablaba así porque sentía mucha simpatía por mí, por Eric y nuestra situación, él mismo tenía a Jora, a la que quería como si fuera su primera esposa. Entendía a Eric porque si por él fuera, colocaría a Jora a la misma derecha de Halvar el Jefe. Le sonreí, Eric cogió a su hija en brazos, que se acomodó contra él, y los cinco juntos salimos de aquella trampa.

Me desperté temprano por la mañana. Eric ya no estaba en la cama y tampoco abajo. Me lavé la cara con agua fresca, me sequé, me tapé bien y me dispuse a ir al corral para ordeñar un poco de leche para el día. Eric estaba allí, tenía ya medio cubo lleno de leche fresca de cabra.

-Buenos días-le dije-Te has levantado muy temprano-Sabía que le había costado dormirse la noche anterior.

-Sí, quería levantarme cuando todo estuviese tranquilo-Lo cierto es que en el pueblo sólo se oían los ladridos de los perros, el cacareo de las gallinas y el mugir de algunos animales, porque lo que eran las personas, en su mayoría, seguían durmiendo la mona. Además, hacía un día de perros, horrible para cualquier cosa que no fuera estar en casa. Nevaba copiosamente y hacía viento.

-¿Y eso por qué?-me entregó el cubo y se puso de pie. Suspiró y me acarició los hombros.

-Me voy.

-¿A dónde?

-Al bosque, un par de días.

-Pero, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor? ¡Mira qué tiempo! ¡Estoy harta de tus cacerías!

-No me voy de caza. Estaré fuera hasta que acabe la fiesta-quise interrumpirle pero me silenció con un dedo-Ya les has oído. Eres mi esclava-fruncí el ceño porque no me consideraba esclava de nadie y muchísimo menos de él. Le quería con toda mi alma, a él y a sus hijos, y por eso estaba a su lado, porque de no haberlo querido, habría volado junto a otro o sola, le gustase a él o no-Soy tu dueño. Y si yo no voy a la fiesta, tú no puedes ir. Pasaré estos dos días en el bosque y tú estarás tranquila y caliente en casa.

-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila contigo solo en el bosque y con esta nevada?

-Yo estaré bien-me confirmó-Mejor que aquí, no voy a permitir que cenes en la calle con la que está cayendo.

-Es la misma nevada para los dos-dije-Prefiero estar dos horas en la calle que saberte dos días ahí fuera. Por favor, Eric…

-Es mi decisión.

-¿Y yo qué?-me sostuvo la cara y me la acarició con los pulgares.

-Así nos da tiempo a echarnos de menos-dijo. Hice una pedorreta, él sonrió y se agachó para besarme. Se lo permití porque aproveché para aprisionarle las manos.

-No te vas a ir. No te voy a dejar-se carcajeó y con un movimiento fácil me cargó sobre su hombro como un saco. Se acercó al caballo y me dejó sobre él-¿Qué haces-Se subió al lomo del animal y salimos a la calle-Eric, hablo en serio-le amenacé-Además los niños no pueden ir solos.

-Los niños pueden ir tranquilamente que mi madre se ocupará de ellos-me acercó a la puerta y sin muchos miramientos me dejó caer sobre la blanda nieve-Ya estoy deseando volver-tenía los ojos encendidos de lujuria. Jaleó al caballo y salió al galope.

-¡Eric Northman! ¡Eric!-grité tras él-You big bastard!- me sacudí toda la nieve, y pataleé un rato la nieve. Pero como no parecía que iba a regresar y se me estaban enfriando los pies, fui a por la leche, y entré en casa. Subí corriendo y abrí el baúl. Suspiré aliviada cuando vi que Eric se había llevado su zurrón. Este hombre iba a destrozarme los nervios.

La marcha de Eric y el que los niños se levantaran tarde me dio tiempo para pensar. Demasiado, quizás. Me di cuenta de lo inquietante que resultaba ahora mismo mi vida cuando intenté encontrar en mi cerebro la palabra inglesa para "cortina" y no me acordé. Simplemente, no me salía. Luego me percaté de otras cosas igual de perturbadoras. La primera es que hacía días que no me acordaba de mi vampiro y la segunda es que hacía casi una semana que no echaba de menos a mi hermano Jason.

Mientras preparaba la harina para el pan de los próximos días me puse a pensar en Eric el vampiro. Sólo me acordaba de él últimamente cuando comparaba a uno y a otro, sobre todo en la cama. Y al Eric vikingo no le gusta un pelo. Lo he leído en su mente en alguna ocasión. Por supuesto que no sabe que le comparo con una versión futura de sí mismo, pero se ve que me pierdo lo suficiente en mis pensamientos como para que a él le dé por pensar que, en efecto, estoy con otro en esos momentos.

-Hola Sookie-me saludó Erik.

-¿Cómo que "hola"?-Pregunté de mala gana-Dame un beso ahora mismo. Anda, ve a lavarte la cara-le dije después de besarlo y aplastarle el pelo contra la cabeza.

-Qué hambre-Leif se abalanzó sobre el desayuno y no me quedó más remedio que darle una colleja.

-¡Buenos días, Sookie!-dije-Qué guapa estás hoy, Sookie. ¿Has dormido bien, Sookie?

-¿Has dormido bien, Sookie?-me preguntó con voz dulce la pequeña. Suspiré porque no podía dejarme llevar por mi enfado.

-No, mi vida. Ve a despejarte tú también y luego todos a desayunar, ¿eh?-me froté los ojos y seguí haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Menuda nevada!-comentó Leif después de sacar el agua sucia y tirarla. Perfecto-¿Dónde está padre?

-Buena pregunta-contesté. Estaba recogiendo los cuencos de la mesa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Abrí y me quedé en el umbral un segundo-Ah, hola, Helga.

-Hola, Sookie, buenos días-me dijo con educación. Me aparté y aunque no la invité de palabra a entrar, lo hice con el gesto. Al fin y al cabo, era la madre de Eric y la jefa del poblado.

-¿Está Eric?-preguntó cuando hubo cerrado la puerta y dejado el frío en el exterior.

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-Oh, ¿está en el establo?

-No, no está en el corral. Ha salido.

-¿Y va a tardar mucho?

-Por lo que me ha dicho, sí.

-Sookie…

-Mira, Helga, no sé cuándo va a volver Eric. Ha cogido el caballo, el zurrón y se ha ido al bosque. No puedo decirte más.

-Entiendo. Halvar va a matar una cerda para la cena de mañana-me informó y yo puse cara de "me importa un comino"-Por eso venía, para decirle a Eric que fuera a ayudarle.

-Pues, ya ves-se me quedó mirando y carraspeó para seguir hablando-Si me vas a ordenar que vaya a ayudar, iré, por supuesto, porque no me queda más remedio. Pero si me lo vas a pedir, si vas a pedir como ayer que te eche una mano…

-No te lo pediré.

-Mejor, porque tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa.

-¿Podemos ir con la abuela para ver la matanza?-preguntó Leif. Le sonreí, le acaricié la barbilla y asentí.

-Abrigaos bien-comentó Helga. Me dejaron sola y me dispuse a recoger ropa y a plegarla. Regresaron antes de comer, acompañados por su abuela, y me contaron cuánto habría gritado la cerda mientras la desangraban. Hay De casta le viene al galgo. qué ver la pasión que sienten por la sangre.


	35. Chapter 35

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Estoy pensando en poner bajo una misma entrada mis relatos cortos, que últimamente son bastantes (dado que no tengo tiempo como para sentarme a escribir largo y tendido sobre los vikingos, como venía haciendo. Eso sí, este fic no se parará)

La tormenta no amainó y desde la ventana vi que menos gente de la que había ido el día anterior se congregaba a los alrededores del palacio. Algunos estaban haciendo cola, como en los comedores para sin techo, a las puertas. Pero en cuanto cargaran comida se volverían a sus casas y nadie o pocos se atreverían a comer hoy a la intemperie.

-¿Por qué tú no vienes, Sookie?-me preguntó la pequeña Audr mientras le embutía en la cabeza un gorrito de cuero relleno de borreguito.

-Porque ayer la cena no me sentó bien y no quiero volver a comer tanto.

-Jo, pero yo quiero que vengas-me dijo. Erik se puso unos guantes y con una voz me hizo saber que estaba más que listo para irse a la fiesta, estaba ansioso. Él y Audr salieron por la puerta pero Leif se quedó atrás.

-¿Por qué no vienes?

-Estoy un poco enferma del estómago.

-No es cierto. Te has zampado un trozo enorme de queso y una salchicha para desayunar. Y un buen filete de atún para comer. Dime la verdad, Sookie. ¿A dónde y por qué se ha ido padre?-me senté en el banco y suspiré.

-Como soy esclava tengo que comer en la calle. Por eso tu padre se ha marchado, para que no tenga que ir a la celebración y cenar fuera en la nevada.

-Está enfadado con el abuelo ¿verdad?-me encogí de hombros.

-Tú también te enfadas con él a veces ¿o no?-asintió y le azucé dándole un azote en el culo-Anda, ve con tus hermanos y tus abuelos. Cuida de que Audr coma bien y se beba al menos un vaso de leche. ¿Vale? ¡Y vigila que Erik se porte bien!-Le observé desde la puerta hasta que entró dentro del palacio y cerré esperando pasar una noche tranquila, pensando mientras tejía. Por supuesto, eso no ocurrió. Iba a cortar un trozo de mantequilla para hacerme unas lonchas de bacon a la sartén cuando unos golpes enormes, que casi echan abajo la puerta de entrada, me asustaron.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa?-abrí la puerta y Halvar entró como un vendaval.

-¿Dónde está?-no contesté-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-vociferó.

-No está.

-Maldito crío impertinente-dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo-¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Venga a la cena!

-Eric dijo que si él no iba yo no debía ir-me excusé.

-Pero mis nietos también son tus señores, así que tendrás que ir-me miró y vi que su mirada se ablandaba-Por todos los dioses…Te sentarás en la mesa de las mujeres principales. Al lado de Jora, eso sí-quise preguntarle por qué había cambiado de idea, pero lo vi claramente en su mente: A nadie en el poblado le importaba que yo comiera dentro, todos pensaban que era la heroína que había descubierto el horrible plan de Harald. Recogí mi abrigo de piel y me dispuse a seguirlo-¿Es que mi hijo no te ha dado mejores ropas?

-Sí-confesé.

-¡Pues póntelas!... Arréglate, yo me vuelvo…-Y eso hice. Me puse un buen vestido y un broche de bronce con incrustaciones de jade que Eric me había dejado, me peiné y me recogí todo el pelo en una trenza lateral. Me cubrí con una preciosa piel de lobo de color grisácea con la que solía cubrirse Eric y me fui para la celebración.

Comí por educación, aunque estaba todo muy bueno, porque pese al estruendo que provocaba el gentío, aún podía oír el fuerte viento golpeando el tejado y me atormentaba pensar en Eric en mitad del bosque.

-¿Qué haces, Sookie?-me preguntó Jora, que saboreaba una infusión caliente, cuando me vio ponerme la piel sobre los hombros.

-Creo que es mejor que yo me retire.

-De ninguna de las maneras, después de lo que pasó anoche, debes quedarte. Además, sería una decepción para algunos que te fueras, con lo guapa que estás. Disfruta un poco, y no te preocupes tanto por tu hombre. Seguro que está bien, incluso puede que se esté divirtiendo, si se ha ido de caza o de pesca, ¡oh, ya les conoces!

-Pero si hasta iba herido-dije. Y le imaginé caído del caballo, helándose en la nieve, sin poder levantarse. Algunos empezaron a cantar y las chicas, locas de contentas, corrieron a bailar.

-Vamos a bailar, mujer-Helgi llegó e intentó sacar a Jora a bailar, pero ella se excusó diciendo que aún estaba tomándose su infusión-Baila conmigo, Sookie-Y salí a bailar. Después de Helgi, que se reunió con Jora, me sacó a bailar Wulfric. Y después lo hicieron Erik y Leif. Y finalmente apareció Ivar. Ivar que iba pensando que esta noche no tenía a Eric para hacerle competencia. Ivar que iba pensando en la oportunidad de sacarme de allí a hurtadillas y poder estar conmigo a solas. Ivar que no había pensado que a falta de Eric, estaba Halvar. En la tercera danza que el joven vikingo intentó acapararme, el jefe apareció de entre la gente y me rescató, reclamando un baile.

Después de aquello, Halvar permitió que me retirara a mi casa y además me acompañó hasta la puerta. La nieve no dejó de caer.

-Sookie, Sookie-Erik me zarandeó y yo me coloqué la almohada de plumas sobre la cabeza-El abuelo está aquí, quiere hablar contigo.

-Cinco minutos más-oí la risita del niño, que se metió bajo las mantas.

-Va, que tengo hambre-me dijo Erik. Empecé una guerra de cosquillas después de que me sacudiera de nuevo para espabilarme.

Un rato después me levanté, me hice una coleta y bajé al comedor, Halvar estaba sentado a la mesa hablando con su nieto Leif-¡Buenos días!-saludé, y di besos a mis dos críos-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Halvar?-Dispuse cinco cuencos para la leche, uno en frente de Halvar, que me hizo un gesto que rehusaba la invitación.

-Parece que a pesar del frío, todos lo pasaron bien anoche.

-Eso parece-Puse la leche a calentar y un poco de pan a tostar.

-¡La cena estaba buenísima!-confirmó Leif. Los niños habían comido huevos rellenos, conejo asado, queso caliente sobre pan y manzanas asadas. Me puse a hacer un par de salchichas que partí en trocitos después.

-Riquísima, sí-confirmó Halvar. Y los niños hablaron sobre todo lo que habían comido. Serví la leche y coloqué el tarro de miel en el centro de la mesa para luego endulzar los cuencos de los niños.

-Más-exigió Erik después de que le pusiera una cucharada de miel a su tazón, así que le puse una segunda-¡más!-le puse otra-Anda, Sookie, una más, porfiiii.

-Ya son suficientes, se te van a caer los dientes. ¿Qué me decías, Halvar?

-No está bien que Eric no acuda a esta celebración-dijo con un tono neutro y educado-¿Sabes dónde está?-me senté, le di un trozo de carne a Audr y bebí la leche directamente del cuenco como solíamos hacer, antes de contestar.

-Me dijo que se iba al bosque.

-¿No te dijo dónde?

-No exactamente, solo que se quedaría en alguno de los refugios que hay para los cabreros en nuestro territorio-Halvar bufó y se levantó.

-Hay al menos quince-se giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta-De todos modos, hay que ir a buscarle. Saldré inmediatamente-me puse de pie.

-Iré contigo-Halvar me miró antes de abrir la puerta. Vi sus pensamientos con claridad, y más que sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos: la conversación que había tenido con su mujer esa misma mañana. Helga le había dicho que fuera a por Eric y que me llevara con él, que todo había comenzado por mí y que, sabiendo lo cabezón que era su hijo, lo mejor era dejarme intentar aplacarlo y convencerlo de que regresara. Halvar había estado de acuerdo, porque pensaba que Eric me quería.

-Está bien. Termina de desayunar mientras traigo la montura, ah, y abrígate-se marchó y regresé a la mesa. Me bebí el cuenco de dos tragos (me atraganté y Erik me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda), me metí en la boca tres trozos de salchicha y un trozo de pan.

-Ve dendo de id. Bo'daos 'ien-dije con la boca llena.

-¿Qué?

-Que os portéis bien-pegué un bocado al queso y otro al pan-¡desayunada! Cómete el queso, Audr. ¡Y te estoy viendo, Erik!-el niño dejó la cuchara de miel a medias. Los dejé y me vestí corriendo. Llamaron a la puerta, la abrí y observé a Halvar, que me esperaba bajo la nieve que caía generosamente, pero mansamente, sin viento. Me puse unos guantes de piel de conejo y un gorrito de piel de nutria que había sido de la mujer de Eric-Leif, ven un momento-el niño se acercó y yo me agaché a su nivel (no mucho, porque es bastante alto para su edad)-¿Te acuerdas de lo que hicimos cuando tu padre estaba de viaje? ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Sí.

-Quiero que cuides de ellos mientras yo estoy fuera.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Voy con tu abuelo en busca de tu padre. ¿Tú qué crees? Pero escúchame, si pasara algo, quiero que lleves a tus hermanos hasta allí y os escondáis. ¡No te hagas el héroe, Leif matagigantes!-me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa-Coge un arma que puedas manejar y te quedas con ellos. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Prometido-le revolví el pelo y le besé.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté a Halvar nada más salir de casa, señalando el enorme caballo pardo sin jinete que había a su lado. Él iba montado en su caballo.

-La yegua de Helga.

-Pero… pero…

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo no sé montar!

-¿Cómo que…? ¡En mi vida he oído…!-le miré abochornada porque obviamente, todo el mundo en aquella época sabía montar a caballo, incluso los que no tenían caballo-¡Está bien! Sube, vamos-me tendió la mano y me hizo subir a su espalda-Agárrate bien. ¡Chico, chico, Leif!-gritó. El niño salió a la calle-Guarda a la yegua en el establo, ¡vamos!-el mayor de Eric obedeció, cogiendo las riendas de la hembra. Halvar espoleó a su caballo y salimos al galope entre la nevada.

-¿Sabes dónde buscar?-le pregunté a Halvar a viva voz. Me acerqué a él y escondí la cara en su espalda, mientras cabalgábamos.

-No creo que Eric se haya quedado en los refugios cercanos al pueblo, pero tampoco pienso que se haya ido a los más alejados.

-¿Entonces?

-Buscaremos en los de media distancia. Si conozco a mi hijo, y creo que le conozco, estará en el refugio del cabrero Olfren, está cerca de los rápidos del río, donde es fácil pescar salmones, si los osos te dejan.

-¿Osos?

-Aún hay algunos despiertos-dijo-Y la temporada de desove aún no ha finalizado. Sí, Eric estará casi seguro en ése, pero buscaremos en los anteriores también-Y así hicimos. Después del cuarto refugio consideré la posibilidad de perder la nariz y unos cuantos deditos de los pies por congelación. Tenía tanto frío que no podía ni preocuparme por Eric. Las condiciones de los refugios que habíamos repasado eran diversas, desde penosas (el segundo) hasta buenas (con lares preparados y utensilios diversos)-¿Qué te había dicho? ¡Ahí está! ¡Ja!-gritó, y entre la espesura de los copos de nieve vi un refugio del que salía un humo gris, señal de que alguien había en su interior.

-¡Eric, Eric!-le llamé emocionada. Vi a Halvar coger su espada. Eric salió al segundo de la casita, en la que estaba acomodado con el caballo, arco y flecha en mano. Me lancé del caballo y me caí de rodillas sobre la nieve-¡Ay!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Se acercó, me levantó por el codo, me espolsó la nieve y me sostuvo mientras miraba a su padre, todavía sobre el caballo. Le cogí de la tela del pecho y tiré.

-Hemos venido a por ti, para que regreses al pueblo-Eric fue a hablar pero le interrumpí.

-Anoche fui a la fiesta-él me miró y luego fulminó a Halvar.

-¿Qué…?

-Cené dentro.

-Cenó en la mesa de las mujeres principales-Eric entrecerró los ojos.

-Con Jora-maticé-De verdad, en serio… Comí cabrito asado, estaba buenísimo.

-Regresa; ella podrá comer dentro de palacio, en la mesa de las mujeres, junto a Jora, a la derecha de Helga. Tienes mi palabra-Eric lo miró a los ojos

-Si vuelvo… ¿qué pasará si vuelvo?

-¿Dudas de mi palabra?-Eric abrió la boca y yo se la tapé.

-Eric, Eric… vigila lo que dices-el caballo de Halvar piafó, dos columnas de vapor surgiendo de sus fosas nasales-Ser hijo no es fácil, pero tú eres padre y sabes que también es difícil serlo. Anda, vuelve conmigo… venga, pequeño.

-Hazle caso a tu mujer, chico-le puse mis mejores ojos de cordero degollado y él me acarició la cara-O está noche dejaré que Ivar la acapare durante el baile.

-¿Ivar?

-No quiero bailar con él esta noche, pero si no vienes, lo haré.

-Estás helada-sonrió. Y vi que le había convencido.

-¡Y menos mal que he venido abrazada a tu padre en su caballo!

-Tu mujer no sabe montar.

-Eso no es cierto. Mi mujer sabe montar mejor de lo que te piensas, la otra mañana me hizo una demostración…-su padre se rió y yo le pegué.

-¡Eric!-le regañé. Él se carcajeó y el gran jefe le acompañó.

-Recogeré mis cosas. Ayer pesqué unos pocos salmones-dijo sacando una ristra de siete salmones de al menos ocho kilos cada uno.

-¡Hala!-Halvar sonrió con conocimiento. ¡Vaya si conocía a su hijo!

-¿Algún oso?

-Dos-contestó Eric.

-¿No te acercarías a ellos?-me pellizcó la mejilla y pensó que estaba muy mona cuando me preocupaba por él, pensó que estaba preciosa, que me brillaba el pelo, la piel y los ojos más de lo normal. Preparó las cosas, separó los peces (para repartir el peso por caballo), abrigó a Leónidas, se tapó él y se subió al caballo.

-Vamos-dijo tendiéndome una mano-Sube delante, de cara a mí-Hice lo que me había dicho y me abracé a él, metiéndole las manos por debajo del lobo que le cubría-¿Vas bien?-asentí-Ponte esta piel por encima.

-Te he dicho que voy bien. Póntela tú.

-Así-suspiré, porque por supuesto me había puesto el abrigo a mí-¿De verdad que no sabes montar?-gruñí-Cuando venga el buen tiempo te enseñaré, ¿quieres? Necesitaré que me preste la yegua de madre-le dijo a su padre, y salimos al trote-Es muy dócil-me explicó-Y luego ya te conseguiré una para ti.

-No hace falta-me azoré. El viaje no fue del todo incómodo, ya que pude hacerlo calentita al lado de Eric y distraída, más que en la conversación que se traían los hombres (sobre osos) en la manera en que la voz le retumbaba en la caja torácica. Sin embargo, después del frío acumulado y del rato montando con Halvar y ahora con Eric, pensé que por nada del mundo querría volver a montar a caballo.

Los niños se pusieron muy contentos de vernos y después de saludarlos efusivamente, me fui a dormir porque tenía los riñones hechos una porquería a causa del viajecito. Estaba sopa cuando Eric me cogió en brazos susurrándome.

-Te he calentado agua-me dijo al oído-No puedes irte a la cama después de venir de un viaje así, con el frío que tienes, caerás enferma. Venga a darte un baño.

-No tengo ganas. Me duele todo.

-Venga, vamos-me llevó en brazos (hizo malabares para no caer por las escaleras) y me desnudó al lado del fuego. Me llevó hasta el barreño profundo, que había llenado de agua, y me dejó en su interior. Entraba con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, pero podía bañarme.

-Quema-le dije.

-Está tibia, eres tú la que está helada. No deberías haber venido, podrías enfermar-Eric me pasó la mano por la espalda, enjabonada, y yo me fui quedando dormida. Me sacó del agua, me secó, me cubrió y me acostó en la cama de Audr.

Otro capitulillo más. Y los que quedan…


	36. Chapter 36

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Eric me despertó cuando ya era de noche y todos iban a la fiesta. Mis riñones seguían doliéndome horrores, pero supongo que es algo bueno, ya que habría sido peor perderlos para siempre. Me fui espabilando conforme arreglaba a los niños.

-¿Me haces unas trencitas, Sookie?-me preguntó Audr.

-Claro, mi vida.

-¿Y a mí?-preguntó Erik.

-¡Pero si tú eres un chico!-Me explicó que algunos hombres se trenzaban sus largas barbas y también sus cabellos y que tenía que empezar a hacerlo también, porque pronto sería un gran vikingo. Eric se burló de su hijo, que se desinfló un poco, pero que volvió a hincharse en cuanto le hice un par de trenzas en el cabello. Parecía Légolas de El Señor de los Anillos. Yo también me peiné para la ocasión y me ensombrecí los ojos con lo único que tenía: el carboncillo de la leña quemada. No me quedaron mal del todo, hay que decirlo-Cuando abra la puerta, salimos todos corriendo en dirección al palacio-les dije, porque había una ventisca de tres pares de narices-Eric, coge a la niña, haz el favor.

Lo creáis o no, entré en el comedor de la casa de los jefes, que se situaba a menos de veinte metros de la mía, con una capa de nieve sobre los hombros de tres dedos. Me despedí de Eric, que se fue a ver cómo iba la cena en la parte de atrás, y coloqué a mis niños en su mesa, sirviéndole un vasito de leche tibia a Audr. Les dejé y me fui con las mujeres, para ayudar a Helga, a la que frené en su intentona por disculparse, porque no me parecía necesario. Así que colocamos platos, cuencos y jarras de cerveza por todas las mesas (menos la de los niños)

Me choqué con Dalla en el pasillo que quedaba entre las mesas y me sonrió con malicia mientras se sentaba en un lugar más preponderante que el mío en la mesa de las féminas. Los siervos de Halvar trajeron la comida en platos: una cerda entera despiezada y más cosas: col hervida, cebollas asadas, lentejas calientes y panes tan grandes como tablas de snowboard.

Eric se levantó de su mesa y me colocó un chuletón gigantesco y tres costillas en mi plato.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?

-Que lo comas.

-¡No puedo comer tanto!-el chuletón tenía el tamaño de Audr.

-Wulfric me acaba de decir que has adelgazado-me dijo agachándose a mi nivel.

-¿Ah, sí?-sonreí. Mira qué bien-Dile a Wulfric que muchas gracias.

-¿Qué gracias ni qué gracias? Es como insinuar que no te alimento bien.

-Eso es una tontería-reí-¡Como muy bien!-le grité a la otra mesa.

-Tú come-y se marchó.

-Adelgazo porque no hago más que ir de aquí para allá, siempre por culpa de él-le dije a Jora-me pone de los nervios.

-Es para una de esas pocas cosas para las que sirven los hombres: preocuparnos-le di la razón-Aunque con lo guapa que estás últimamente, pese a que hayas adelgazado, nadie negará que Eric sirve para mucho más que para sacarte de quicio.

-No lo sabes tú bien-le guiñé un ojo y reímos coquetas. Nos giramos a la vez y miramos hacia la mesa de los hombres. Helgi indicó a Eric que estábamos mirándole y muy probablemente, hablando de él.

Fue una suerte que me comiera el chuletón de cerdo con pan y media cebolla asada, porque me pasé un poquito con el hidromiel. Mandé a tomar viento fresco a Eric cuando se presentó con un par de manzanas asadas, preguntándole si es que pretendía cebarme como hacía con sus animales. Se enfurruñó, me dio un besazo y regresó a su asiento.

Las voces fueron levantándose conforme se agotaba la comida y los postres, y a medida que corría la cerveza. Las mujeres se levantaron y empujaron la mesa a un lado, haciendo sitio para los músicos.

-Padre dice que te saque a bailar-me dijo Leif.

-Oh, qué afortunada que soy-Leif me sonrió, le cogí de la mano y nos preparamos para el primer baile de la noche.

Leif, como su padre, era buen bailarín. Sentía la mirada de Eric de vez en cuando, observándome, vigilándome quizás, así que traté de lucirme el máximo. El joven Erik y Audr se nos unieron y bailamos una destartalada danza entre los cuatro. Después de un rato de charla, Eric vino a por mí. Me trajo una bebida dulce, creo que hecha a base de miel y manzana, que estaba riquísima.

-Despacio o te caerás redonda.

-Ya me cogerás tú-le dije.

-Puede que me aproveche-me reí bajito. Me dio una vuelta y nos pusimos a bailar con Audr haciendo ondear las cintas que le había hecho para su cumpleaños, a nuestro alrededor. Bailamos al menos durante una hora, parando de vez en cuando para beber algo fresco. Nos reímos, giramos, movimos, tropezamos, nos abrazamos y finalmente, Eric me cogió de la mano y me arrastró entre la gente, yo con la risa tonta en la garganta todavía por lo bien que me lo estaba pasando. Nos fuimos camuflando hasta que llegamos hasta una puerta y nos paramos junto a ella. Eric echó un vistazo por encima de la gente (con su altura podía hacerlo), la abrió y pasamos dentro entre risitas. En cuanto la cerró, Eric me empotró contra ella, riéndonos, besándonos, tocándonos y despeinándonos. Nos peleamos unos segundos con la ropa del otro; le levanté la túnica y le desanudé el cordón de los pantalones, me besó, le di un lametón y él me dio la vuelta, dejándome cara a la puerta. Me levantó las faldas y me mordisqueó el cuello, chupándomelo.

-Me tienes loco, loco-me susurró mientras me penetraba. Gemí y me agarré al marco de la puerta. Primero me asió el pelo, luego me tomó los pechos y finalmente me cogió por la cintura. Gimió muy alto y me dio la vuelta. Me subí a su cintura de un salto y me agarró por las nalgas, apoyé la frente contra la suya, respirándonos en la cara. Olía a miel y a manzana asada. Me acordé del vampiro, porque era verdad que este Eric era humano, pero también era muy fuerte y muy capaz de mantenerme en vilo mientras lo hacíamos. No obstante, al cabo de un rato, posé una pierna en el suelo, para aliviarle el esfuerzo, aunque él siguió sosteniéndome la otra con su mano. Le tiré del pelo cuando me corrí y él respondió apretándome la carne de las caderas. Recuperé el aliento escuchando el tambor del corazón de Eric desbocado en su pecho.

-Eric, Eric.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, date la vuelta.

-¿Qué…?-le abracé y me reí, él también empezó a reírse. Le besé la sien y los dos nos partimos de risa. Una cama enorme presidía el cuarto. La misma cama en la que me había despertado al llegar aquí.

Cuando volvimos al baile me regodeé viendo a Dalla comerse las uñas. Así que el resto de la noche fue de rechupete.

Eric se despertó muy cariñoso. Intenté quitármelo de encima pero es como intentar evitar el abrazo de un oso. Los críos aún dormían en sus camas y la luz entraba por las ventanas.

-Déjame en paz, Eric-tenía una resaca de aúpa, me dolía el cuello y los riñones, estaba un poco resfriada, tenía el estómago revuelto y mucho sueño. Me besuqueó el hombro y me metió mano. Protesté gruñendo contra la almohada.

-Te eché mucho de menos en el bosque, Sookie.

-No levantes la voz.

-Vale, no hablemos, follemos.

-¡Chist! Ya te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo a gusto con los niños abajo. Y no me encuentro bien, creo que me sentó mal la cena.

-Seré muy silencioso. Y lo que te sentó mal fue beber tanto. Los vikingos no deben beber hasta emborracharse, está en nuestro código de honor.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir?-me acarició el pelo y me besó la mejilla-¿Y qué dice sobre la lujuria vuestro código?

-Tampoco hay que hacerle mucho caso-dejé escapar una sonrisa y luego protesté porque la cabeza y el estómago me estaban destrozando.

-Te prepararé un brebaje para la resaca.

-Déjate de brebajes y déjame dormir-me dio una palmada en el culo y se levantó, supongo que para atender a los animales.

Yo me levanté casi a la hora de comer, Eric había estado limpiando los salmones, ahumándolos y conservándolos. Así que recogí los desperdicios del pescado y me dispuse a preparar un caldo con ellos (a aprovechar lo que se pudiera del pescado y a guardar en hielo lo que se pudiera) La cabeza la tenía un poco mejor, pero de lo demás seguía igual. Colé con una tela el caldo y limpié el pescado, dejando lo aprovechable en un cuenco, añadí al mejunje un poco de pan duro e hice una sopa de pescado con pan. Quería echarme una siesta pero Helga y Halvar llegaron para decirnos que debíamos ir a su casa, vestidos de gala, cuando cayera el sol, para una vista oficial.

-¿Por qué crees que nos han pedido que fuéramos a su casa?-le pregunté a Eric, mientras barría el suelo. Los niños hacían deberes sobre la mesa. Y Eric estaba rellenando una almohada con plumas de diversas aves.

-No lo sé.

-¿Crees que será por lo que ha pasado estos días?

-¿Qué? No-Se puso a sacudir la almohada y a dejarla perfecta-Puede que sea alguna pareja que quiera casarse, las familias necesitan el consentimiento de mi padre. También puede que sea por alguna pelea que haya habido, ¿se montó alguna la otra noche?

-Yo no vi nada. Pero me fui pronto a dormir-tenía la lengua zapatona-¿Qué haces, Eric?-le pregunté curiosa cuando le vi echar heno sobre el suelo de la cabaña, justo allí donde nos bañábamos, detrás de la cortina.

-Cambio la cama de sitio. Si los niños no nos ven ¿te acostarás conmigo cuando me apetezca?

-No, pero si cambias la cama a un sitio más privado me acostaré contigo cuando me apetezca a mí-troté hacia él y le besé la mejilla-(y me suele apetecer a menudo)-le susurré en el oído y en sus labios dibujó una sonrisa boba.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. El miércoles pondré otro, porque la semana que viene hay vacaiones y no estaré. Pasadlo bien!


	37. Chapter 37

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Después de comer empezamos a arreglarnos. Me puse, encima de una toga, parecida a un camisón de largo, de lino blanco (petición de Eric),el vestido verde que tenía bordados en el cuello de color dorado y filigranas en los puños y en la cintura. Me coloqué un cinturón de cuero de color rojo, fino, con una hebilla de bronce. También arreglé mucho a los niños. Eric se puso una camisa de lino de color sepia y encima una túnica de lana verde con puños y cuello de color rojo. Se colocó los pantalones y se metió los camales por dentro de las botas de cuero (cubiertas con piel de topo) comentando que la piel de los castores ya casi estaba lista para ser usada en la confección de nuestras botas.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente que se congregaba a la puertas de casa de Halvar y Helga, alertados por el bando que indicaba que había una vista oficial y pública en el palacio. El trono de Halvar y el de Helga, algo más bajo y estrecho, pero también muy lujoso, presidían la sala, situados en lo alto de la tarima en la que los niños habían representado su obra de teatro. Halvar se sentó en su trono, llevaba una corona plateada y dorada con incrustaciones de piedras negras, iba muy elegante. Helga también iba muy guapa, con una túnica roja, un collar rígido de oro y una corona de plata, fina, con filigranas ennegrecidas. Audr se colocó a los pies de sus hermanos, que se colocaron a la izquierda de su abuela. Eric estaba de pie, como sus hijos varones, junto al trono de su padre, con la mano rodeando el asiento de Halvar. Yo me situé a sus pies, sentada de lado, no de frente.

La gente fue pasando y colocándose en la parte de atrás, en los bancos corridos que rodeaban la sala. Halvar se levantó y el gentío se calló, vi avanzar a Fiora hasta el frente y a su esposo, que se colocó al nivel de ella, pero a unos metros de distancia.

-Fiora , hija de Reinald "Cuero viejo", esposa de Ulrich "risa floja", has pedido una vista oficial frente a mí, Halvar "Jinete Audaz" jefe del clan de Valland. Habla, mujer, y expón aquí tu petición-Fiora empezó a llorar y le apreté el pie a Eric, porque no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-Yo, Fiora, de los Trabaja Cueros, vengo a solicitar ante ti, Halvar, una demanda de ….-dijo. No entendí la última palabra, aunque había oído algo de casamiento. Por un momento pensé que Ulrich quería tomar una segunda esposa y que eso apenaba a Fiora, pero cuando oí hablar a Halvar entendí que la demanda que presentaba Fiora era una de divorcio: Quería divorciarse de su marido. Me sorprendió que Ulrich no levantara ni la barbilla, ni mirara a su mujer.

-¿Por qué solicitas el divorcio, mujer? Debe haber razones poderosas para concederlo.

-La noche pasada, todos visteis a mi marido en la fiesta, ebrio hasta entrada la madrugada-hubo un murmullo de aprobación-madrugada durante la cual nuestra cerda se puso de parto, y al estar desatendida, murió. Ella y los lechones. Él tenía que vigilarla y atenderla, pero estaba borracho de hidromiel.

-¿Es eso cierto, Ulrich?-preguntó Halvar. Se oía un murmullo entre la gente y él lo hizo callar con un grito.

-La cerda y sus crías murieron anoche, sí-aceptó. Fiora se puso a lloriquear de nuevo.

-¿Sabías que la cerda iba a salir de cuentas?-Ulrich miró a Halvar, tembló, pero no dijo nada-¿lo sabía?-le preguntó a Fiora.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-miré a Halvar, porque me parecía una estupidez que preguntara si tenía pruebas de algo así. ¿Cómo iba a ignorar su marido que la cerda estaba preñada cuando eran los hombres los encargados de limpiar y atender a los cerdos en las casas?-Necesito pruebas de que la cerda estaba por parir y ha muerto a causa de la desatención y no de otra cosa.

-¡Yo he visto a la cerda muerta y a los cerdetes!-gritó un hombre entre la multitud-Soy Evan, uno de los guardias de noche.

-Lo que dice Fiora es cierto-dijo Rowena-delante de mí y de otras mujeres, incluidas Sookie y Sigrir, dijo que la cerda pariría durante las celebraciones.

-¿Es eso cierto, Sookie?-me preguntó Halvar.

-Cuando trajo a los niños a que ensayaran la función-dije-ella mencionó que no podía quedarse a ver los ensayos porque tenía que vigilar cada poco tiempo a la cerda, que iba a parir. Ella lo hacía durante el día y su esposo durante la noche, eso dijo.

-Es cierto-corroboró Sigrir.

-Si hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa, Ulrich, este es el momento-le comunicó Halvar-Hay varios testigos que confirman la versión de tu esposa.

-Es cierto, ha sido culpa mía-Halvar se frotó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado-me emborraché-confesó.

-Ulrich Risa Floja, tu padre luchó junto a mí en varias batallas y agradezco que muriera en una de ellas para que no pudiera ver tu deshonra-Fiora sollozó-Fiora de los trabajacueros, te concedo el divorcio que me has solicitado-Ulrich emitió un sonido horrible de angustia y también lo hizo ella-Ulrich, has faltado a las promesas que le hiciste a esta mujer cuando la desposaste, has faltado a tu palabra y a la honra y las leyes vikingas. Todas tus posesiones: tierras, ganado, casa, carruajes, barco, utensilios y enseres del hogar si los tuvieres, incluido las que heredaste de tu familia, pasarán a las manos de Fiora, que será ahora su legítima dueña-me llevé la mano a la boca ante la imagen tan desoladora que presentaba la pareja. No eran mucho mayores que Eric y yo, ella rondaría los treinta y dos y él los treinta y siete, y por Dios sabía que se amaban-El daño que ha causado tu irresponsabilidad, tu embriaguez y tu falta de juicio es grande, Ulrich. Quedas despojado de todo, incluso de tu familia y su buen nombre. Te permito, no obstante, conservar las ropas que ahora llevas, uno de tus escudos, una espada, un arco y cinco flechas. Sólo esto y nada más. No quedas desterrado de los límites de Valland, pero te aconsejo, que si quieres reparar el daño cometido a tu familia, cojas lo que se te ha concedido y partas ahora mismo de estas tierras en busca de fortuna, y que ésta te acompañe, porque la vas a necesitar-Halvar se levantó y también lo hizo Helga, Eric me tomó del codo y me hizo ponerme en pie, parecía que la vista había finalizado. La gente se fue marchando y Fiora se escabulló entre el gentío, llorando, para no mirar a Ulrich. Era lo más desagradable que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Los críos se pusieron a jugar en cuanto volvimos a casa, pero entre la resaca y el espectáculo que acababa de ver, tenía todo revuelto. Eric pareció notarlo y me dio unos minutos para meditar. Avivó el fuego y se puso a tostar pan y queso para la cena. Me uní a él a los pocos minutos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó-¿Sigues enferma?

-No-reprimí un eructito que me trajo de recuerdo el olor de la comida del medio día-Es que ha sido muy desagradable. Tu padre ha sido durísimo.

-No, no lo ha sido.

-¿No, dices?

-Le ha dejado su espada, su arco y flechas y su escudo, es más de lo que se merece.

-No hables así. Y ella también ha sido muy injusta, pidiendo el divorcio. Ahora no tiene ni cerda ni esposo.

-Eso no es un esposo. Ni un hombre. Un hombre debe trabajar antes que divertirse, y un esposo cuando se casa jura proteger, cuidar, alimentar, abrigar y ocuparse de su mujer. Él los ha dejado sin nada, ¡nada! Apiádate de ella, que no tiene con qué darle de comer a sus hijos este invierno-hice unos pucheros y se me saltaron las lágrimas-No llores. No llores-dijo con un tono más suave. Me tomó de la mano y me la besó, luego me apartó el pelo de la cara y me limpió las lágrimas con el dorso-Pero, ¿de dónde has salido?-me preguntó. Estaba pensando que era demasiado cándida, que a veces no comprendía las consecuencias de los actos de algunas personas. Eric sentía lástima por Fiora, porque amaba a un marido irresponsable, o al menos, uno que había cometido una irresponsabilidad y que a consecuencia de ésta, ella y sus hijos iban a pasar necesidad en el invierno, podrían incluso morir-Si alguna vez hago algo así, espero que me des una patada en el culo, como ha hecho Fiora-me sonrió y me aguanté una risita-No llores, por favor, me pone nervioso. ¿Quieres cenar un poco?

-No tengo hambre.

-Perfecto, tengo ganas de estrenar nuestra nueva cama-ahora sí que me reí-mucho mejor. Venga, niños, a cenar. Ten cuidado, Audr, que quema-le dijo. La pequeña me puso la rebanada con el pan derretido delante y yo la soplé.

-Muerde despacito. ¿Quema?-negó con la cabeza. Después de cenar, nos quedamos un rato junto al fuego-¿Queréis un poquito de leche?-Tomamos leche caliente con un poquito de miel y como estábamos cansados, ni Eric ni yo hicimos nada después de cenar (normalmente aprovechábamos ese tiempo para tejer, arreglar algo, hacer algo de artesanía) salvo mirar a los niños jugar. Sí que estrenamos la cama, pero solo para dormir, porque yo estaba agotada. Cuando Eric se acostó después de entrar leña y acomodar el fuego yo ya estaba sopa. Así que me acarició la cadera, me besó el hombro desnudo, me tapó bien tapada y se echó a mi lado.

Me desperté con la boca pastosa y el estómago aún revuelto. Los niños seguían dormidos y Eric estaba en el salón sobando las pieles de castor. Me bañé mientras los niños se levantaban y desayuné con los demás, aunque yo solo me tomé un poco de leche con pan.

-Voy a ver a la vieja Leiva-les dije-A ver si tiene algo para el estómago.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No hace falta, quédate y sigue atiborrándote de bacon-salí de casa y vi que teníamos una capa de nieve de medio metro, así que aunque la anciana Leiva y su esposo vivían no muy lejos llegué como si hubiera corrido la maratón-¡Leiva, Leiva!-llamé a la puerta. La anciana me abrió al cabo de pocos segundos.

-Oh, Sookie, qué agradable visita, pasa, pasa, chiquilla-me descubrí la cabeza y entré en su pequeño hogar, en el que hacía calor y olía a hierbas.

-Espero no molestarla…

-De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera. Para una vieja curandera como yo los inviernos no podrían ser más aburridos.

-Pero imagino que tendrás mucho trabajo.

-Qué va. La gente se pasa el día metida en su casa-comentó-De vez en cuando algún niño se quema con la nieve, o algún hombre con la lumbre, algún accidente doméstico… pero poco más. Y dime, ¿para qué has venido a ver a una vieja chocha como yo?

-No diga eso-le sonreí-Quería saber si tiene alguna hierba para el estómago.

-¿Estás enferma de la barriga?-asentí y me examinó de arriba abajo- Cuéntame mejor que te pasa.

-No me encuentro bien de la barriga desde la otra noche, creo que comí demasiado y me pasé con el hidromiel.

-Oh, las fiestas. ¿Has vomitado o has hecho de vientre a menudo?

-No, señora. Sólo sensación de pesadez, desgana y algo de nauseas.

-Entonces no has comido nada en mal estado. Eso facilita las cosas. Aunque es raro que las indigestiones duren más de un día.

-He estado un poco nerviosa estos días.

-Claro, claro. Ven por aquí, túmbate y déjame palparte-me tumbé en su cama y ella me levantó la túnica. Me hundió sus huesudos dedos en el vientre y estuvo palpando y describiendo círculos. El pediatra solía hacerme lo mismo cuando la abuela me llevaba a mis revisiones-Tienes muchos gases. No pruebes el alcohol durante unos días y recuerda que la cerveza no le cae bien a todo el mundo. Te daré unas hierbas y procura no comer carne de caza estos días.

-Muchas gracias-dije levantándome y colocándome la ropa.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tienes tu periodo de sangre?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-pregunté.

-Tu periodo-insistió.

-Yo… me vendrá en pocos días-quizás dos, quizás tres. La anciana gruñó y yo me puse nerviosa-¿Por… por qué lo pregunta? ¿Es que piensa que tengo otra cosa?

-Podrías estar preñada-soltó. Y yo tragué saliva.

-¿Preñada?

-Sí, preñada-me preguntó algo que no entendí-¿Yaces con Eric, no?-me quedé en silencio un rato y asentí. ¿Podría ser verdad?-Las nauseas podría deberse a un embarazo, aunque es difícil de saber. Desde luego, a pesar de lo enferma que digas que estás, estás guapa. En este saquito tienes una hierba que te quitará la pesadez, pero que si estás embarazada no debes tomarla. Y en esta otra tienes una hierba que no te perjudicará, pero que tampoco te aliviará la barriga en el caso de que estés preñada. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Entiendo-le devolví el primer saquito y saqué de mi zurrón un pañuelito con unos huevos-¿Cuántos…?

-Tres -Ni siquiera me cubrí al salir de la casa y tampoco noté el frío. Me sentía en una nube. Fui caminando como un pato hasta casa, ni siquiera vi a Eric en el tejado quitando nieve.

-¡Sookie!

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, estás ahí!

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha dado una infusión-le informé, aunque lo que de verdad necesitaba era un predictor-Voy dentro a preparármela-asintió y siguió con su labor. Me preparé la infusión y el calor de la taza de madera en la que me lo serví me ayudó a calmar los nervios. La posibilidad de que estuviese embarazada estaba ahí, no me lo había planteado hasta ahora; estoy acostumbrada a acostarme con Eric sin tomar ningún tipo de medidas, además, llevábamos acostándonos una semana nada más (muchas veces, pero una semana apenas) y no creo que Eric a pesar de ser Eric sea ni tan rápido ni tenga tantísima puntería. En cualquier caso no podía saberlo y salvo las nauseas (que todo sea dicho, se me están calmando con la infusión) no tengo más pruebas. Respiré, sorbí el té caliente y me puse a mis quehaceres.

A pesar de que el estómago me mejoró con las infusiones y que incluso me atreví a comer algo durante el día (y no me sentó mal) conservé los nervios a flor de piel durante toda la jornada. No sabía qué decirle a Eric, que me notó un poco rara, pero que achacó a mi malestar. Decidí no decirle ni pío.


	38. Chapter 38

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Al día siguiente me desperté y estuve un rato pensando en si tenía nauseas o no, decidí que más que de vomitar de lo que tenía ganas era de Eric, así que le desperté y re-estrenamos nuestra nueva cama. Hacía buen día, raso, sin viento y con un sol radiante que calentaba el corazón y que atenuaba los fríos de días pasados.

-Voy a ir a la playa-le dije a Eric que sobaba la piel de castor, casi lista para convertirse en botas-A ver si han sacado las barcas al mar y consigo algo de pescado fresco para la comida-¿Vienes?

-No, quiero limpiar el establo. Además, creo que podría aprovechar para ir a por leña fina al bosque.

-¡Espérame y te acompaño!

-Pero, Sookie…

-Venga…

-Pero no tardes, no vayas a estar dos horas por ahí hablando con todo el mundo.

-Vale, ya me voy-salí por la puerta y caminé sobre la nieve dura. El sol calentaba a su manera y el paseo hasta la playa se me hizo hasta agradable, además, estaba segura de que me estaba poniendo morena. No compré nada porque todo me parecía muy caro y para gastar una docena de huevos o un conejo tenía los salmones y todo el pescado en salazón, así que subí por la pendiente ahogándome y helándome los pulmones.

Pasé frente de la puerta de Fiora y la vi pasando leña a su casa, haciendo malabares para poder cogerla toda. Me dio mucha pena y me acerqué a ella.

-Hola, Fiora.

-Ah, hola, Sookie-vi que estaba un poco fastidiada porque varios hombres le habían propuesto cosas indecentes, y eso que no hacía ni un día que Ulrich se había ido. Las había declinado todas, pero estaba pensando que si seguía haciendo frío y gastaba más leña de lo habitual, quizás tuviera que acostarse con alguien para conseguir madera.

-Quiero hablar contigo-le dije, inspirada. Lo habría pensado antes, pero estaba demasiado centrada en mi posible embarazo. Ella me hizo pasar a su humilde hogar, vi que tenía el mínimo fuego encendido, sus hijos estaban prácticamente encima y permanecían muy abrigados. Eric siempre tenía la casa como un horno, para que pudiéramos estar cómodos y con la mínima ropa-Hola, niños.

-Hola, Sookie. ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta?-yo me reí.

-Oh, Sookie, disculpa, pero no puedo ayudarte, compréndeme…

-No, no… no es eso. Lleváis unos abrigos muy bonitos-les dije-Y tú llevas unas botas estupendas, y estos guantes-los acaricié, eran de piel de topo-Quiero proponerte un trato, un cambio. Ya has visto los castores que Eric capturó-asintió-quiere sacar botas para todos, pero entre tú y yo, no creo que quede muy bien. Tengo unos guantes, que eran de su mujer, y que son una calamidad (el dedo corazón es demasiado largo y el pulgar demasiado corto). Eric es un estupendo cazador, pero lo de hacer prendas de vestir no creas que termina de cogerlo-se rió-Sé que… sé que en tu situación estarás muy ocupada, pero había pensado en que pudieras hacérnoslas tú, pagándote, claro.

-Oh, eso sería fantástico-pensó que podría sobrevivir un par de semanas con lo que ganara con las botas-¿En qué habías pensado?

-No sé, ¿qué crees tú que es lo justo? Había pensado en pagarte con huevos, harina, pescado o animales. Primero necesito que hagas las botas para Eric y Leif, que son quienes más las necesitan.

-Está bien.

-Dos panes de un kilo por las botas de Audr-ella asintió-te daré docena y media de huevos por las botas de Leif.

-Y medio conejo, más otro medio cuando haga las de Erik el joven.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres más huevos por las botas de Erik?

-Prefiero pescado. Cinco arenques ahumados y unos huesos de cerdo, del espinazo.

-Vale-dije después de pensarlo un poco-Y por las mías y las de Eric puedo darte un salmón entero, de cuatro kilos, un trozo de manteca de cerdo y un pedazo de tocino y te entregaré también una jarra de miel.

-¿Cómo de grande el pedazo de tocino?

-Como una de las manos de Eric.

-Es justo. Empezaré hoy mismo si tienes ya la piel curtida.

-Lo ignoro, pero acompáñame y la examinas tú.

-¿Tienes piel para la suela?

-¿Cómo?

-Creo recordar que se os murió el buey, quizás Halvar tuviera la buena idea de despellejarlo…-meditó. Salimos juntas y marchamos hacia mi casa. Eric ya había bajado del tejado y estaba examinando un taburete.

-Hola, le saludé.

-Has tardado.

-Oops. Espera, Fiora, te traeré las pieles. ¿Dónde están las pieles de los castores?

-¿Por?-preguntó, pero luego me indicó con la cabeza que estaban en la fresquera, donde estaba todo seco-¿Dónde?-le grité una vez abajo.

-¡Encima del saco de avena!-me contestó.

-Aquí-las puse sobre la mesa y ella las examinó-Eric iba a hacer las de Audr de este negro. Y las mías son las blancas-Eric se preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

-Creo que incluso podré sacar guantes, si te interesa…-hizo una pausa y miró a Eric. De repente se puso a pensar y recapacitó-si os interesa-dijo-Sookie me ha propuesto que haga unas botas para tus hijos con estas pieles. Me pagará dos panes de kilo, un salmón de cuatro, unos huesos de cerdo…

-Lo que hayas hablado con ella estará bien-la interrumpió Eric-No tienes que darme explicaciones, la señora de la casa es ella.

-Oh, bueno, pues… perfecto.

-¿Habrá piel suficiente para sacar todas las botas y para unos guantes para Eric y otros para Leif? Son los que más los necesitan.

-Yo pienso que sí. Eric, ¿tenéis la piel del buey de tiro que murió?

-La tengo en el establo.

-La necesitaré para las suelas.

-Prefiero que las suelas sean también de piel de castor. Serán más calientes.

-Puedo poner varias capas de piel de buey y una de castor, una suela gorda, de dos dedos-me dijo Fiora, yo miré a Eric.

-Me gusta. Voy al corral a por ella y a decirles a los niños que vengan para que puedas cogerles las medidas.

-¡Pero yo quiero acompañarte al bosque!-protesté y me soné de lo más infantil.

-¿Para pasar frío? Tonterías, quédate aquí y descansa. Estos días has estado pachucha y no quiero que te pongas enferma-le miré y me di cuenta de que quizás, montar a caballo sin saber mi estado, no era la mejor idea. Asentí y él se marchó. Los críos trajeron la piel del buey, con la que Fiora envolvió el resto. Me tomó medidas primero que a nadie y mientras lo hacía con los niños, maté un conejo, lo despellejé (reservé la piel porque con eso Eric hacía bufandas u otras prendas) y lo partí por la mitad para dárselo a Fiora en forma de adelanto. También le entregué los huesos de cerdo en salazón y el pedazo de tocino. Me aseguró que tendría las botas en menos de dos semanas.

Eric regresó después de que hubiéramos comido, no tardaría en anochecer y el tiempo empeoraba. Guardó la leña fina en la parte de atrás de la casa y se marchó a devolverles el mulo a sus padres. Cuando regresó le tenía un caldo caliente listo con unos trozos de conejo y una jarra de cerveza. Le conté cómo iba a pagarle a Fiora y aunque le pareció que había sido generosa, me dijo que no le parecía mal que intentara ayudar a alguien.

Aún nos faltaba al menos una luna para entrar en el invierno, pero empezaba a acostumbrarme a ello. Dentro de casa no pasábamos frío y durante el día se podían hacer algunas cosas; además, nuestra región no solía ser de las más castigadas por la nieve. Pero lo mejor del día era la noche, cuando todos nos recogíamos en frente del fuego. Eric solía tejer redes de pesca (o arreglarlas), hacer algo de artesanía o enseñar a sus hijos a hacerla; los niños solían jugar al ajedrez vikingo, al tres en raya o aprendían cosas con Eric; y yo solía tejer, hacer remiendos o preparar harinas. Pocas veces trabajábamos en silencio, a veces cantaban los niños, pero la mayoría de las noches Eric cantaba leyendas vikingas, nos contaba actos heroicos de él, de su padre, de su hermano o de sus antepasados y cuando acababa, si quedaba tiempo, yo les contaba cuentos (normalmente películas) y les tarareaba canciones. Después, cuando nos íbamos a la cama, hacíamos el amor, pero en ocasiones nos abrazábamos desnudos bajo las suaves pieles, cansados, besándonos hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Y otro más... espero que no os canséis, porque aún me quedan.


	39. Chapter 39

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Esta noche Eric estaba limpiando unas maderas verdes con un cepillo porque había encontrado carcoma en uno de los taburetes e iba a hacer uno nuevo y lanzar el carcomido al fuego. Yo estaba machacando granos de avena para hacer uno de los panes que debía pagarle a Fiora y contándoles "El libro de la selva", ambientado en Escandinavia y con Bagheera reconvertida de pantera a león (que, curiosamente, y a pesar de ser un animal puramente africano, todo el mundo parece conocer, incluso mis vikingos, y eso que no han visto uno en la vida).

A los cuatro días de ese teníamos un taburete nuevo y unas botitas preciosas negras para Audr. Fiora me había pedido unos hilos de lana y había decorado las botas de mi hija con unas borlas. Eric estaba muy contento con el resultado, los niños también, pero yo estaba hecha un flan porque de mi regla no había ni rastro.

A los ocho días de mi visita a Leiva pensé que ya no podía callarlo más. Tenía que decírselo a Eric, porque en cuestiones de periodo era un reloj. Además, en los últimos días me había preguntado en varias ocasiones qué me pasaba para estar tan nerviosa. Acudí al establo y me quedé mirándole desde la puerta.

-Eric…-se giró y me miró.

-Dime.

-¿Es muy importante lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Quieres que nos pongamos cariñosos encima del heno? ¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó cuando vio que no me reía.

-Mira, todavía no lo sé seguro, pero…

-Pero ¿qué?

-Tengo un retraso-hizo un guiño extraño-aún es pronto, pero creo que podría estar embarazada.

-¿Qué?-abrí la boca para repetírselo, casi sonriendo ante su incredulidad-¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡JODER!-gritó. Y le propinó una patada a una banqueta de madera que salió volando y aterrizó en la porqueriza. El caballo se encabritó, las gallinas protestaron, cloqueando y agitando sus alas, las cabras se espantaron y los cerdos chillaban enloquecidos. Eric maldijo en su lengua, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, giró buscando algo que golpear y siguió dando patadas y revolviéndolo todo, me aparté un poco, horrorizada, y él le pegó un puñetazo a la madera de la pared tan fuerte que la partió en dos. Se hizo sangre, que empezó a gotear al suelo, y eso pareció calmarlo. Sin embargo, me despertó del letargo, salí corriendo, entré en casa y estuve un par de minutos bloqueada.

Luego me eché a llorar.

Lloré un montón, hasta que las lágrimas se me fundieron con los mocos, los ojos se me hincharon y me escocieron y la cabeza me dolió. Creo que lloré durante al menos dos horas, pero al final me detuve, me tranquilicé (con ataquitos de llantinas) porque no podía estar llorando toda la mañana ya que tenía unos niños que regresarían de casa de Rowena de jugar a la hora de comer y tenía que alimentarlos. Comimos en el silencio más tenso que habíamos tenido jamás, pese a que Erik intentó hacerlo ameno sin parar de charrar, cosa que agradecí.

Después de comer, Eric volvió a desaparecer sin decir nada y yo les pedí a los niños que hicieran sus tareas en calma. Estuve tejiendo durante toda la tarde, sin Eric en casa.

No sabía qué pensar, no entendía nada. Eric el vampiro no podía darme hijos, así que nunca se había planteado algo así, pero sé que pese a lo enemigo que es de algunas de las técnicas modernas de medicina, si inventaran una manera de que un vampiro preñara a una mujer, Eric me daría hijos. Todos los que yo quisiera. Pero se ve que Eric el vampiro me quiere más de lo que lo hace Eric el vikingo.

Quería ser optimista, yo amaba al vikingo con la intensidad con la que lo amaba porque ya estaba enamorada previamente del vampiro, pero él acababa de conocerme, hacía poco que había perdido a su mujer, la madre de sus hijos, y aunque sintiera algo por mí, quizás era demasiado pronto para algo así. Aunque, si estaba embarazada, no se podía hacer nada. Por más pataletas que tenga Eric, por poco que lo desee, mi estado de buena esperanza no va a cambiar.

-Sookie, Sookie-me llamó Audr, tirándome de la manga. ¿Y si me echaba? ¿Y si me dejaba ahora y me veía sola, alejada de él y de los niños?-¿Me corriges las cuentas?

-¡Y a mí!-gritó Leif.

-Jo, yo aún no he acabado-comentó el mediano. No le dejaría. Si alguien ha de irse, que se vaya él. Me levanté y les revisé las sumas y las restas a los niños (Audr tuvo que rehacer todos los treses porque los había dibujado al revés y Erik rehízo dos cálculos) ¿Qué se había creído el muy imbécil?

Eric llegó a casa al anochecer y no dijo nada. El corazón me iba a mil pensando en la posibilidad de que me echara, porque por más fuerte que me creyera, sabía que si Eric me ponía de patitas en la calle me derrumbaría. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente guardó silencio durante el resto de la tarde y la noche. Quería gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero decidí que antes de hacerle un número, prefería esperar una disculpa y una explicación que nunca llegó. En vez de eso, me encontré con un Eric frío, como si la afrenta la hubiese cometido yo.

No hubo cama esa noche, de hecho, dormimos cada uno en un lado del lecho, lo más separados posible y de espaldas el uno al otro. Además, no pude escuchar sus pensamientos porque me acosté antes que él, con una jaqueca de aúpa y al amanecer, él se levantó antes.

Ni siquiera habló cuando Fiora llegó para entregarnos las botas de Leif y probar la horma de Eric. Estuvo la mar de antipático.

A la noche, cuando los dos estuvimos cansados, pude leerle algunos pensamientos: Estaba asustadísimo. Y ahora sí que no sabía qué decirle, porque después de tener seis hijos esperaba que Eric le hubiese perdido el miedo a la paternidad. Además, no parecía que el conflicto en su cabeza lo tuviese contra mí, pero todavía no atinaba a saber qué le ocurría.

De repente, el plácido invierno se había convertido en el horrible invierno (aunque otoño). Mi regla seguía desaparecida, ya iba siendo un retraso importante y Eric continuaba raro. Y encima, Leif había empezado a darse cuenta de algunas cosas.

Cuatro días después de la noticia bomba, de dormir separados, de no hablarnos, me choqué con él cuando volvía de ordeñar a la cabra.

-¿Se ha derramado mucha?

-A la mierda la leche-le espeté-Aunque quizás tenga que derramarla para que me hables de nuevo-volqué un poco el cubo y no se inmutó.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé, algo. Lo último que te he oído decir son maldiciones.

-No tengo otra cosa que decir.

-Dime qué te ocurre.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Que no.

-Sí. Vas a decirme…

-No.

-Explícame qué te pasa-le grité-No podemos estar así. ¿Por qué te pusiste en plan berserker?

-Déjalo estar.

-De ninguna manera. No puedes hacer lo que hiciste el otro día y no darme ni una explicación. No me hablas desde hace días, como si estuvieras enfadado, cuando la que debería estar enfadada soy yo.

-¿Tú, por qué? Las mujeres os sentís la mar de felices en estas situaciones.

-¿Y tú no te alegras?

-No, porque no quiero tener hijos contigo-dijo-No quiero que tengas hijos-me espetó. Tardé unos segundos en asimilar lo que había dicho y después le tiré el cubo de leche a la cara, él me lo arrebató antes de que pudiera ponerle perdido. Me marché corriendo, giré por la casa, tropecé y me caí de bruces, me levanté y corrí unos metros más, hasta quedar apoyada en la gélida corteza de un árbol que quedaba detrás de la casa. Recuperé el aliento y después me eché a llorar.

No podía ser que mi sueño hubiera acabado así. No podía ser que mi felicidad se hubiese torcido de esta manera. Hacía dos semanas me sentía una de las mujeres más afortunadas y felices de la historia, y ahora no podía sentirme más desgraciada.

-I want to go back... Quiero irme a casa...-sollocé-quiero volver a mi casa. Ya no quiero estar aquí, no quiero…-oí un crujido tras de mí y vi a Leif, que acaba a de aplastar una placa de hielo, con cara de espantado-Leif, ¡Leif!-el chico echó a correr. Tardé unos segundos en levantarme y salir corriendo tras él.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?-gritaba-¡LE HAS HECHO ALGO!

-Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas-le decía su padre.

-¡SE QUIERE IR! ¡Se irá por tu culpa! ¿POR QUÉ LO HAS FASTIDIADO? Te odio…No te lo perdonaré nunca-lloró.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Erik, que había salido al oír el escándalo.

-¡Ve dentro!-le gritó su padre.

-Leif…-lo llamé en voz bajita en cuanto llegué a su lado. Debía ir hecha un espanto porque el niño miró a su padre con ferocidad.

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar Erik, ahora Audr también estaba asomada.

-¡Volved dentro!-gritamos Eric y yo a la vez.

-Sookie se va. Nos abandona. Se marcha por culpa de padre-les dijo Leif. Audr y Erik me miraron espantados, negué con la cabeza, pero como estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas ninguno me creyó.

-No…

-¿Es verdad? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Erik, conmocionado-¿Qué le ha hecho?-le preguntó a su padre, llamándolo de usted. Audr también preguntó y también lo hizo Leif, hablaban todos juntos, interrumpiéndose, hicieron mil preguntas en unos segundos, empezaron a acorralar a su padre, lloriqueando, gritando, exigiendo saber por qué razón nuestra familia se estaba rompiendo, cuando debería estar más unida que nunca.

-¿Queréis saber qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?-vociferó-¡La he dejado embarazada!-les gritó Eric. Los tres niños se callaron-Eso he hecho: preñarla.

-Pero… pero…-Erik no sabía qué decir.

-No es eso-contestó Leif-Mentira. Está mintiendo-les dijo a sus hermanos-Sookie no se iría por eso, estaría contenta, madre siempre se alegraba cuando iba a tener otro hijo.

-¡Y ESTÁ MUERTA! ¡Muerta! ¡Tener hijos la mató!

-¡Eric!-le grité.

-No es cierto, se murió de una fiebre-le respondió Leif.

-La fiebre no la habría matado de no haber estado débil por el parto.

-No es eso…-negó Leif, se negaba a aceptar, como yo, que el enfado de su padre se debiera a una noticia que, como yo, consideraba que era algo bueno.

-¿Te vas a morir, Sookie?-me preguntó Audr.

-Yo no quiero que te mueras-dijo Erik. Audr empezó a llorar.

-Chist, chist… no…

-Pues aceptadlo. Muchas mujeres mueren de eso-Erik también se puso a llorar repitiendo que él no quería que yo me muriese-Se embarazan y se ponen locas de contentas, pero se debilitan, se menguan, y mueren.

-¡Cállate, los estás asustando!-me agaché junto a ellos y les abracé-No me va a pasar nada y no me voy a ir…

-No les mientas. No hagas como Audd. Ya perdieron a su madre hace menos de un año y lo último que necesitan es encariñarse demasiado contigo.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco quiero tener un hijo contigo, ¡eres un padre horrible!-los metí dentro de casa y cerré la puerta, dejándole en la calle. Audr y Erik eran inconsolables.

-¿Madre murió por culpa nuestra?-preguntó Leif-¿Dice padre la verdad?

-No, no. ¡No lloréis más! No es verdad.

-¡No quiero que te mueras!-gimoteó Erik.

-No me va a pasar nada, lo prometo.

-Pero es verdad, madre murió-confirmó Leif.

-Vuestra madre tuvo mala suerte-les dije-Pero no fue culpa de eso, no fue por teneros a vosotros. Yo la envidio por ello-el drama duró al menos media hora más-Venga, tranquilizaos, vamos a desayunar-les dije cuando estaban más calmados. También lo estaba yo. Entendía un poco mejor lo que le pasaba a Eric y la razón por la que no quería que tuviésemos hijos, pero aunque comprendiera su temor, sus formas eran injustificables. Aunque me daba mucha pena saber que a Eric le dolía la pérdida de su mujer y que le angustiaba la idea de perderme a mí, no podía perdonarle todo lo que había dicho sin más. Una bronca como esa no se olvida así como así-Leif, ven a ayudarme-el niño vino y me ayudó con lo que quedaba de leche (la que no había volcado sobre la cara de Eric)-Tu padre no siempre tiene razón, por ejemplo, ahora-le dije-pero no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle así y nunca digas que le odias.

-Pero es malo contigo.

-No lo es. Simplemente es que a veces no hace lo que a mí me gustaría. Tienes que dejar que nosotros arreglemos nuestros problemas. Júrame que serás bueno, le pedirás perdón y no volverás a hablarle así.

-Pero…

-Nada, júralo.

-Está bien-de cualquier modo, no sé dónde se metió Eric durante todo el día. Yo también quería pedirle disculpas por haberle gritado que era un mal padre. No lo era, solo era un hombre solo y asustado con tres hijos a los que sacar adelante. Y creo que Eric lo estaba haciendo de rechupete, porque Leif, Erik y Audr no podrían ser mejores niños.

Un poquito de drama, eh!


	40. Chapter 40

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Oí la puerta abrirse, ya por la noche. Los críos hacía rato que estaban metidos calentitos en sus camas. Supe que Eric los repasaba, vigilando que estuvieran bien arropados. Me quedé en mi lado de la cama, de espaldas a su espacio. Le oí desnudarse y noté que levantaba las pieles y se echaba en la cama. Se acercó a mí y me pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, para que apoyara la mía en él, pero no levanté el cuello. Luego noté su otra mano en mi cuerpo, me recorrió la cintura hasta dejarla reposando en mi vientre, y allí se quedó. Su enorme manaza abierta y cálida sobre el lugar en el que ahora mismo podría estar creciendo un hijo nuestro.

-Tengo miedo-me susurró-No quiero perderte-me mordí el labio, porque no quería tranquilizar a Eric sino dejarle las cosas claras.

-Lamento que te sientas así. Pero me perderás si sigues comportándote de esta manera.

-No digas eso-me pasó la nariz justo por debajo de la oreja.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Me has decepcionado. Entiendo que tengas miedo, aunque no comparta tus temores, pero eso no justifica tu comportamiento. Llevas días ignorándome y lo de hoy…

-Perdóname.

-Te he permitido abrazarme ¿no?-le reprendí con dureza-Pero te has portado fatal. Y has sido cruel con los niños y conmigo-Eric me respiró en la nuca, le notaba sinceramente arrepentido.

-Sé que he dicho cosas horribles, pero es que…

-¿Qué?

-Ya te he dicho que tengo miedo de que pueda pasarte algo. Audd murió.

-Yo no soy Audd.

-Y mi hermana también.

-No soy tu hermana tampoco, y no sabía que hubieras tenido una.

-No era hija de mi padre. Era mayor que mi hermano y yo era muy pequeño cuando murió-me giré y le miré a la cara, podía verle con algo de claridad porque entraba luz del fuego que ardía en el lar.

-Lo lamento, pero no es excusa. ¿Sabes por qué Helgi u otros hombres tienen dos esposas?

-Porque las quieren.

-No, Eric, las tienen porque hay demasiadas mujeres. Dices que nosotras morimos en los partos, pero vosotros os vais en los barcos y sucumbís en el mar, os vais a la guerra y morís a manos de nuestros enemigos, os vais de caza y caéis ante los osos o lobos… Dices que tienes miedo, pero yo tengo que aguantar tus días de cacería, tus batallas, tus noches al raso, tus reyes y reyezuelos...-dije refiriéndome a Felipe y a Víctor, él escogió ese momento para besarme.

-Lo sé, lo siento, lo siento… No quiero que estemos mal.

-Yo tampoco, pero me lo pones muy difícil. Yo te quiero, quiero a tus hijos, y creo que tú me quieres y eso debería ser suficiente, pero no lo es.

-Sabes que cuento contigo, que te tengo en cuenta.

-No siempre.

-Pero sí la mayoría de las veces-tampoco podía culparle por ello. Le conocía con mil años más y seguía siendo el mismo hombre, así que discutir un defecto (o lo que yo creía un defecto) como el de tomar decisiones por los dos, me pareció un poco absurdo-Y no se trata de que tengas en cuenta lo que pienso en cuanto a las cabras, el queso, o las pieles de castor, sino que tengas en cuenta lo que siento, lo que quiero con respecto a nosotros.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero que seamos una familia.

-Ya lo somos.

-No quiero que peleemos, quiero que hablemos de las cosas, y que dejemos al margen a los niños-le susurré contra los labios.

-No más peleas-volvió a besarme.

-No eres un mal padre-le dije entre besos-No lo eres, eres muy bueno.

-No importa...

-Sí. No debí decir algo así.

-Me lo merecía.

-Y sí quiero tener hijos contigo…-le acaricié el rostro y se lo besé. Nos fuimos poniendo cariñosos, Eric me acarició por encima del camisón de lino y yo dejé que me lo quitara.

-Te quiero, te quiero…-me confesó entre besos. Y nos reconciliamos despacito y en voz baja, murmurando deseos y disculpas. Luego dormí la mar de a gusto.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté por la mañana, todavía estando en la cama. A pesar de la bronca que habíamos tenido el día anterior, no me sentía incómoda, y me parecía una señal estupenda. Vale que habíamos tenido una pelea monumental, pero parecía que se había quedado atrás sin dejar si quiera cicatrices. La mayoría de las veces aprendemos después de hacernos mucho daño, el problema es que en ocasiones ese daño provoca heridas incurables o heridas que dejan huella. No era el caso y estaba muy contenta.

-He de hablar con mi padre-me contestó-Hay que liberarte.

-¿Liberarme?

-Sí, y dejarás de ser esclava-levanté la cabeza y le miré emocionada.

-¿De verdad?-Eric no parecía complacido, pero yo estaba contentísima. Ya digo, no es que me considerara su esclava, pero lo era para el resto del mundo vikingo.

-No me queda más remedio. Si no lo hago, nuestro hijo será considerado un siervo.

-¿Qué?

-Si una esclava tiene un hijo de su señor, este hijo será siervo de la familia-le miré con la boca abierta, horrorizada-Por eso he de liberarte, no puedo permitir que nuestro hijo sea siervo de sus hermanos… ni de nadie.

-¡Claro que no!-Me dio un beso, se incorporó y se marchó a ordeñar las cabras. Yo levanté a Audr y la ayudé a vestirse, canturreando para mí misma. Los niños estaban sentados a la mesa cuando Eric entró con el cubo lleno de blanca leche fresca. Se acercó a mí, me entregó el cubo y me besó con cariño en la mejilla, poniendo cuidado en que sus hijos vieran nuestras sonrisas y muestras de afecto. Vi a Erik y a Audr suspirar aliviados. Pero Leif no parecía convencido. Eric se sentó al frente de la mesa y carraspeó.

-Quería… quería… no debí decir lo que dije ayer-les confesó a sus vástagos-No estuvo bien.

-Yo te perdono-le dijo Audr y él le sonrió.

-Menos mal-sonrió cálidamente-Leif, siento lo que te dije, lo que dije de tu madre y siento haberos asustado.

-¿Has hecho las paces con Sookie?-él asintió-¿Y ella ya no se quiere ir?

-Pregúntaselo a ella. Sookie, ¿te quieres ir?

-¿A dónde querría yo ir?

-A tu casa-contestó Leif.

-Ya estoy en casa-saqué la leche del fuego, a la que le había dado un hervor y fui sirviendo el desayuno: leche con miel, pan dulce, bacon y queso-¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu padre, cielo?

-Yo…no te odio.

-Ya lo sé-le revolvió el pelo y Leif recuperó la sonrisa. Mucho más guapo.

-Venga, ya basta de disculpas, vamos a desayunar.

-¡Qué buena pinta!-A Erik se le caía la baba. Le puse un baberito a Audr, para que no se manchara el vestido nuevo y cogí a Eric de la mano. Cerré los ojos y bendije la mesa en silencio, como solía hacer la abuela.

-¿Qué haces?

-Doy gracias.

-¡Yo también quiero!-dijo Audr.

-Dame la manita-Audr me la tomó y nos cogimos todos (más o menos)-Le doy gracias a Dios, y a los dioses, por estos alimentos que vamos a tomar y también por la familia que tenemos.

-Y la que tendremos-añadió Eric y me besó los nudillos-Todos a comer.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir a hablar con tu padre?-le pregunté.

-Ahora iré para pedirle una vista.

-Oh, ¿Hay que hacerlo así?

-Es un asunto oficial, aunque sea el hijo del jefe-dijo Eric tratando de no quemarse con el bacon-De todas formas, no podré pedírselo hasta el anochecer, que es cuando tienen ocasión.

-¿Crees que tu padre accederá?

-No puede negarse. Yo soy tu dueño, por ahora-le sonreí.

-¿Puedo saber qué pasa?-preguntó Leif.

-¡Tu padre va a liberarme!-le conté emocionada-¡Ya no voy a ser esclava!

-¿Qué?-preguntó Leif.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Erik.

-Habías dicho que no ibas a irte-dijo Audr.

-Pero… pero… ¡si no voy a irme! ¿Por qué decís eso? ¿No os alegráis por mí?

-Pues no-contestaron a la vez y me dejaron perpleja.

-Anoche dijiste que la querías-le dijo Erik a su padre. Me puse roja cuando comprendí que el mediano de los Northman nos había escuchado hablar, y a saber qué más había escuchado, cuando estábamos en la cama.

-Y la quiero. Dejadme que lo explique: Sookie va a tener un hijo, un hermano vuestro, pero si no la libero, vuestro hermano nacerá esclavo, como ella. ¿Es eso lo que queréis?

-No, pero tampoco quiero que ella se vaya.

-Pero qué manía, que yo no me voy a… ¿Eric?

-No te vas a ir-contestó-pero no podrás vivir aquí.

-¿QUÉ?

-Una mujer sólo puede vivir con un hombre en el caso de que éste sea su señor, su esposo, su padre o alguien de su familia. Si te libero, al no ser ni esposo ni dueño, no puedo permitirte vivir en casa conmigo-abrí la boca-Sólo será temporal, estarás un mes… mes y medio en casa de mis padres (allí si puedes quedarte porque hay una mujer) y luego le pediremos permiso a mi padre para poder casarnos, si lo deseas.

-¡Pero yo no quiero estar un mes en casa de Halvar! Y sí quiero casarme contigo-¿Por qué no podía pedirme matrimonio como a una persona normal?-Mira, da igual, deja las cosas como están.

-No puede ser, ya te lo he dicho, ningún hijo mío será siervo.

-Pero ¡si aún no estoy segura de estar embarazada!, Eric, mira, vamos a esperar un poco… un par de semanas.

-Eso, eso-alegó Erik.

-Mirad… escucha-dijo corrigiéndose, porque pensaba que no tenía por qué darles explicaciones a sus hijos-en vez de irte tú, me iré yo.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-No puedes vivir conmigo, pero no hay problema en que estés en casa con ellos, mientras yo no esté. Yo me iré a casa de mis padres y tú te quedarás aquí.

-¡Pero yo no quiero estar lejos de ti!

-No lo estaremos. Y te prometo que la mayoría de las noches dormiré aquí.

-No quiero-dije cruzándome de brazos-Anda, anda… dame un par de semanas, para asegurarnos. ¿Y por qué no puedes liberarme y mañana mismo casarnos?

-Te daré un par de semanas, pero no más-dijo-No puedo hacer eso porque aún no he acabado el luto por Audd.

-Oh-miré a los niños y me quedé en silencio. Los niños protestaron un rato más, entre bocado y bocado, pero parecían estar conformes mientras yo no me marchara (aunque fuesen al final solo dos semanas). Eric los estuvo convenciendo con argumentos que ellos entendían y que a mí, chica del siglo XXI, me parecían una barbaridad. Nuestro desayuno y tertulia se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un cuerno en el exterior. Me puse tensa, pero me relajé al ver a Eric mirar hacia la playa: los barcos habían vuelto de su travesía.

Otro capitulillo. Creo que tampoco les he hecho sufrir demasiado ¿no?


	41. Chapter 41

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Terminamos de desayunar y bajamos a puerto a recibir a los barcos. No me pareció tan emocionante como las anteriores veces, aunque Eric se alegro de ver a algunos amigos. Vi a Freira emocionadísima de re-encontrarse con su marido, a pesar de haberse estado calzando al mío en su ausencia. Arrugué la nariz en señal de disgusto. A pesar de que estaban cansados y de que lo que querían era irse a casa con sus mujeres, a los marineros no les quedó más remedio que ir a casa de Halvar a ajustar cuentas, mientras los esclavos descargaban los barcos.

-Vete a casa con los niños-me dijo mientras ascendíamos-Yo iré a casa de mi padre a ver qué se cuece. No me ha gustado nada el aspecto de esos barcos.

-¿Por?

-Porque ya hemos perdido varios estos últimos años, tenemos un par que necesitan reparación, y me veo que vamos a tener que construir unos cuantos. Y es mala época para ello. Anda, ve, que no te dé el frío. Leif-retuvo a su hijo y le dio unas instrucciones. El chico asintió.

Cuando llegamos a casa, calenté agua y me dispuse para lavar un buen montón de ropa sucia que tenía amontonada. Echaba de menos las lavadoras...

-Sookie, ¿me preparas el zurrón?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Padre quiere hacer queso, me llevo a las cabras al bosque para que coman unas hierbas que les hacen dar más leche.

-Pero si hay mucha nieve…

-Pero sé dónde crece, me llevaré una pala para retirar la nieve si hay mucha, y si hay poca, ellas mismas se encargan de buscar y de comer.

-No me parece que sea buena idea que te vayas tú solo al bosque.

-No está lejos y los osos ya están dormidos-me tranquilizó.

-Pero los lobos no lo están ¿a qué no?

-No, pero me llevo al perro del abuelo y a Luup. Y también esto-dijo enseñándome un garrote.

-De verdad, qué manía tenéis los hombres de esta civilización de andar todo el día de aquí para allá-le preparé el zurrón y se lo entregué, nada convencida.

-No me pasará nada, tranquila.

-Ni se te ocurra volver tarde-le vi por la ventana recoger las cabras y al perro de su abuelo. Era un perraco inmenso, de color blanco, con colmillos como tapas de bolígrafo. Leif le puso un collar de metal, como los de castigo, pero en vez de ponérselo con los pinchos hacia dentro lo puso con los pinchos hacia fuera. Supongo que para que si algún animal atacaba al perro, tuviera el cuello bien cubierto.

Estuve barriendo y limpiando los suelos y las maderas hasta que me puse a pelar unas zanahorias para hacerlas hervidas. Puse también a remojo unas cuantas setas secas para hacer huevos rellenos.

-¿Leif se ha llevado a las cabras?-me preguntó Eric a su regreso.

-Sí, las tuyas y las de tu padre. ¿Y eso?

-Quiero hacer queso ahora que han venido los fríos. Con la leche de los animales de mi padre y la mía espero sacar al menos tres ó cuatro kilos de queso. Me sale muy bueno-le sonreí y él se acercó para darme unos besos-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó-¿Vómitos, nauseas, malestar?

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Y ya no estás enfadada?

-No.

-¿Segura? Porque podemos volver a reconciliarnos-me reí.

-Tengo que hacer la comida.

-La puedes hacer después-dijo acorralándome.

-Tienes que ir a buscar a los niños. Y a Leif. No quiero que ande solo por el bosque.

-Lo haré todo después de que retocemos un rato… ¿Qué te parece encima de la mesa?

-Mmm no.

-Vale.

-¿Y contra la pared?

-Estoy cansada-le sonreí.

-Pues entonces en la cama.

-Bueno…-soltó un rugido como si fuera a morderme y me llevó hasta el lecho entre risas.

Aún estábamos en la cama, desnudos, cuando oímos a los niños hablar en la entrada, al parecer, habían venido ellos solos. Nos vestimos a toda prisa (o yo lo intenté mientras él me distraía) y cuando los niños entraron nos encontraron en posturas y situaciones decentes pero la mar de sonrientes, felices y cariñosos. Erik y Audr se pusieron muy contentos. Me quedé con ellos mientras Eric iba a buscar a su hijo mayor. Fiora llegó y nos entregó los guantes de Eric y las botas de Erik el joven. Así que ya solo quedaban mis botas y los guantes de Leif. Al final, las cosas de Leif se habían tenido que retrasar porque la piel necesitaba más tiempo de curación.

Bañé a los niños después de que el pequeño Erik me echara la bronca por sacar el agua del pozo. Su padre le había dicho que no me dejara hacer actividades demasiado pesadas y se iba a enfadar si se enteraba de que me había dejado sacar los cubos de agua. Cuando Eric y Leif regresaron del bosque, lo primero que hizo el niño fue comer algo caliente mientras yo le calentaba el agua para el baño y le dejaba el lebrillo, el jabón y la ropa limpia lista. Eric guardó las cabras en el establo, las nuestras y las de su padre, y les puso heno fresco, del que solía darle al caballo y sobre el que alguna vez nos habíamos puesto tontorrones.

-¿Le has dicho a Erik que no me deje hacer esfuerzos?-le pregunté mientras le frotaba la espalda con una esponja de mar, suave y blanda como un oso de peluche.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó con los ojos cerrados.

-Se ha puesto hecho un basilisco cuando me ha visto sacando agua del pozo para su baño.

-Es un buen crío-bajé las manos y le froté el trasero, él lo apretó y yo me mordí una sonrisa-Voy necesitando un afeitado.

-¡Qué va!-Eric levantó una ceja, porque era cierto que tenía ya la barba y el bigote un dedo de largos. Pero empezaba a acostumbrarme y a gustarme que le pasaran esas cosas tan humanas.

-¿Ahora te gusto con barba?

-Me gustas de todas las maneras-le dije, y le di una palmada en el trasero-Voy a afilar la navaja.

-No me lo has lavado todo.

-No, y si sigues arrugándote y cogiendo frío dentro del agua se te quedará en nada-chasqueó la lengua y le oí enjuagarse-¿Qué te pasa, Audr?-le pregunté a la niña que miraba por la ventana con cara pocha-¿eh, vida?

-Seguro que Luup tiene frío y hambre.

-Claro que no. Tu papá le ha dado de comer pan duro (y sabes que le gusta un montón) cuando han llegado del bosque, y ahora está en el establo con las cabras. Estará calentito.

Eric salió, casi sin cubrir, y se sentó al lado del fuego a esperarme. Le corté un montón de veces mientras le afeitaba porque no dejaba de hacer el tonto y me sentí fuera de lugar cuando me miró con cara rara después de que lamiera una gota de sangre del corte que le hice en la barbilla. Al vampiro le habría encantado, pero al vikingo le resultó extraño y un tanto sórdido.

-Estate quieto-le dije con la cuchilla en su garganta.

-Estás preciosa vista desde aquí. ¿Qué te pasa, hija?-le preguntó mirándola de reojo y viendo que estaba un poco pocha.

-Está preocupada por Luup.

-Es que… es que… ¿y si tiene frío?-preguntó con voz dulce y ñoña.

-Bueno, no creo que lo tenga, porque está en el corral (donde hace calor), además, él es un perro y no pasan el frío como nosotros-la tranquilizó Eric.

-Pero Luup es chiquitín, y es un cachorrito.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero de verdad que no le va a pasar nada.

-¿A no? ¿A ti te gustaría que te dejáramos solita en la calle?-sonreí, Eric también lo hizo.

-Es verdad. Tiene razón, Sookie. A ti no te gustaría que te dejáramos solita en el hielo-se burló-Venga, no pongas esa cara, ya voy a por el perrillo.

-Pero, ¡Eric! Aún no te has secado del todo, te podrías poner enfermo.

-Serán dos segundos-se levantó, se abrigó y salió de casa en dirección al corral, volvió en menos de un minuto, helado y con el perro a cuestas. Audr le recibió con un gritito de alegría. Dejó al perrillo en el suelo, que se puso a ladrar de alegría después de sacudirse la nieve y el frío, trotó hasta Audr moviendo el rabito y se puso a jugar con la niña y a lamerle la cara. Eric volvió a sentarse para que yo acabara con su afeitado.

-No deberías consentirle tanto.

-No lo hago. ¿Quién dice que lo haga?-Le puse una tela húmeda y caliente sobre la cara y le callé. Me eché aceite de rosa silvestre en las manos y froté y luego le masajeé la cara-Qué maravilla-comentó.

-Sookie…-me llamó Audr.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mmmm un ratito más…-me pidió Eric.

-¿Voy a tener un hermanito o una hermanita?

-Pues eso aún no lo sé, vida mía.

-Yo quiero que sea una hermanita. ¿Y tú, papi?

-Mmmm

-Pero, Sookie…

-¿Qué?

-Si tengo una hermanita, ¿la vas a querer más que a mí? Eso es lo que dice Erik.

-Mmmm

-Os querré igual. Y no le hagas caso a tu hermano. Ya sabes que Erik siempre te está chinchando.

-¿Y tú, papá, la querrás más que a mí?

-Por supuesto que no-la tranquilicé-¿A que no, Eric?

-Mmmm… sólo si es más guapa que tú-le pellizqué el hombro.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, es una broma.

-Si es un chico seguro que es malo conmigo como Erik, pero si es una niña podré jugar con ella y dormir juntas-se emocionó y le respondí con una sonrisa. Ella miró a su padre, que seguía relajado con los ojos cerrados-¿De verdad la vas a querer más a ella si es más guapa?-preguntó preocupada. Eric abrió los ojos y la miró.

-No sólo si es más guapa, también si canta mejor que tú.

-¡Mentira!-le respondió la niña con una sonrisa, captando la mentira de su padre. Él se levantó, cogió a su hija y le dio una voltereta en el aire. Ella se desternilló de risa.

-¿Tú la oyes, Sookie? ¿Con que no te lo crees, eh?-siguió dándole vueltas y tirándola al aire. Audr lanzaba grititos entre risa y risa y Luup la acompañaba con ladridos.

-¿Dónde se han metido tus hermanos?-pregunté, Eric la dejó respirar y la niña se encogió de hombros. Su padre volvió al ataque.

-¡Sookie, Sookie!-me pidió socorro. Se escapó de él y vino a refugiarse a mis rodillas, pero con eso solo consiguió meterme a mí en el juego. Al rato, Eric salió, porque ya había oscurecido, a darles una voz a sus hijos, que jugaban en el establo a escapar del gallo, que les perseguía intentando picarles en los ojos. Era un juego un tanto raro, y sabía que el gallo duraría lo que tardara en intentar atacar a Audr, el muy bandido no se metía con Eric, pero cuando entrábamos cualquier otro miembro de la familia nos perseguía y acosaba. Era aún peor que el otro macho que Eric había matado hacía unas semanas.

-Si no tiene nada que hacer esta noche, ¿podríamos practicar con las espadas, padre?-le preguntó Leif. Me chirriaba cuando le llamaban de usted.

-Tengo que lijar una madera del banco, pero puedo hacerlo mañana-Encendió unas velas de aceite para iluminar bien la casa y armó a sus dos hijos varones. Luego empezó a darles instrucciones de cómo emplear las armas y cuáles eran las más idóneas según el enemigo, el terreno de batalla, o las aptitudes de uno mismo. Le dio el escudo a Eric y la espada a Leif, y enseñó a cada uno de sus hijos a atacar y a defenderse con esas armas.


	42. Chapter 42

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Todos dormimos como troncos esa noche y aún era oscuro cuando noté a Eric removerse a mi lado y levantarse, pero le ignoré y seguí durmiendo hasta que nuestro gallo, que además de tener muy mala baba, era muy poco madrugador, dio el primer canto. Había poca luz porque estaba muy nublado, pesadas nubes grisáceas que amenazaban con grandes nieves. Me lavé la cara y me enjuagué la boca con agua helada y luego fui a ver cómo le iba a Eric en el establo.

-Buenos días-saludé.

-Buenos días.

-Lléname la jarra, por favor.

-No puedo darte mucha, pero te daré un poco por ser la mujer más guapa del pueblo.

-¿Cómo va la cosa? He visto que ya has echado en el barreño.

-Llevo dos cabras ordeñadas, y me restan otras cinco-puso la jarra bajo las ubres del animal y ordeñó la leche justa-Tengo la nariz helada-comentó. Me acerqué por detrás y se la cogí para calentársela-Conozco una manera mejor de calentarla-dijo con voz nasal. Me agarró la mano y me puso frente a él, frotó la cara contra mi falda.

-Eric…-Respiró a través de la tela, justo en mi sexo. Me levantó la falda y se escondió bajo ella. Me mordí el labio y me lo humedecí conforme él iba besándome. Le agarré la cabeza por encima de la ropa, pero en seguida quise más, así que me la levanté para poder enredar los dedos en su pelo. Eric me saboreaba como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que le pareciese más sabroso al paladar. Cuando me terminó, frotó su nariz contra mi muslo y luego me miró sonriendo.

-¿Lo ves?-se llevó el dorso de la mano a la punta de la nariz-Caliente. Toma tu leche. Y vuelve dentro de un rato, cuando haya vuelto a helarme-no le supe contestar, cogí la jarra estrechándola contra mi pecho y salí de allí azorada y caminando divertido, oyendo la risa de Eric a mi espalda.

Mientras desayunábamos, Eric vino a verter dos cubos de blanca, fresca y aromática leche en un barreño de madera de roble, en el que había anclado un mecanismo, como el de las batidoras, con el que daría vueltas a la leche hasta convertirla en queso. Los niños se entretuvieron en seguida (Audr jugaba con una muñeca de trapo y Leif y Erik jugaban con uno de los nietos de Helgi y Sigrir y el hijo pequeño de Jora) así que pude dedicarme a mis quehaceres diarios (moler harina, tejer, lavar, limpiar, preparar la comida o hacer las camas… todo después de vestir y arreglar a Audr y a Erik) A media mañana asé una cebolla y preparé una jarra de hidromiel para llevárselas de almuerzo a Eric, y además, llené de candentes brasas un calentador (como una sartén con tapa) y me dirigí al establo.

-Te he traído comida caliente y el calentador con brasas, para que te lo pongas a los pies.

-No necesito un calentador. Ven, acércate-lancé una carcajada.

-No.

-Ven-ordenó con voz autoritaria.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo sabes.

-Eric… anda, dame esos cubos de leche que los vacíe-pero no lo hizo. Me cogió la muñeca y me atrajo hacia él-¡Venga, va!

-Tengo la nariz fría.

-No bromees…-¿Y adivinad qué? No bromeaba, porque volvió a hacérmelo. Y aunque estoy muy acostumbrada a él, luego no podía mirarle a la cara. Cuando entró en casa a la hora de comer (ya solo le faltaba una cabra por ordeñar), me puse roja como un tomate y él se desternilló de risa.

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-Guisantes con tocino y panceta.

-Ñam-Erik y Leif vinieron a la mesa como elefantes en una cacharrería, empujándose, gritando y jugueteando-Cuidado con el cuajo, no lo vayáis a tirar-les advirtió refiriéndose a un plato con una cosa rara que parecía un animal aplastado seco. Estábamos tomando el postre (pan tostado con mermelada de zanahorias) cuando llamaron a la puerta. Eric se levantó a abrir y al segundo Helga y Halvar entraron en casa.

-¡Qué frío hace!-dijo Helga y le dejé mi sitio en la mesa.

-Tengo la nariz y las orejas heladas-comentó Halvar y se me cayó el cuenco vacío al suelo. Eric se partía-¿Qué te pasa?-miró a su hijo-¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó cuando vio mi cara. Me alejé un momento y al segundo el jefe se sentaba solemne a mi mesa. Le serví un trozo de pan con mermelada y una jarra de cerveza, me lo agradeció con un gesto de la cabeza.

-He venido a hablar contigo, hijo. He estado pensando mucho en los barcos.

-Yo también lo he hecho.

-Entonces habrás llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Que hemos de construir barcos nuevos.

-En efecto.

-Lo sospechaba. ¿Cuántas naves?

-Al menos ocho, pero más de diez sería lo óptimo.

-Ya-vi la preocupación reflejada en el rostro ceñudo de mi amante.

-Yo puedo hacerme cargo de la construcción de cinco naves, seis arañando, pero no más. Necesito que tú te hagas cargo de la construcción de las otras dos.

-No puedo, padre. Con el botín del pasado viaje, más lo que tengo, podría pagar un drakar, pero no dos.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo.

-Es imposible.

-Eric, piénsalo, sabes lo que nos jugamos.

-No, padre, esto no es negociable. Para sufragar un segundo barco tendría que pagar con mis animales, y si luego vienen mal dadas serán ellos-y nos señaló-los que pasen hambre. Aún quedan seis meses de nieves.

-No es negociable, en eso tienes razón. Hay que hacer nuevos barcos guste o no, y tú tendrás que costear dos-iba a intervenir para defender la postura de Eric cuando me silenció con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Has hablado con Helgi? Quizás él…

-Él no es de la familia. No es hijo mío-respiró hondo-Nuestra familia gobierna este clan desde hace tres generaciones. Mi bisabuelo derramó sangre para conseguirlo, y mi abuelo tuvo que hacerlo para mantenerse, pero mi padre consiguió establecer a nuestra familia sin que la sangre del clan tuviera que correr.

-Lo sé.

-Eric-habló Helga-Has de entender que no podemos permitir a Helgi o a cualquier otro guerrero poseer drakars.

-Helgi es un hombre leal.

-Helgi tiene hijos varones-dijo Helga-Podrían rivalizar contigo y con tus hijos.

-No tendrá hijos con los que rivalizar si mueren de hambre-les espetó. Su madre lo miró severa, pero Halvar le echó una mirada indescifrable-Una nave, padre-Halvar resopló.

-Yo creo que sí tienes para pagar una segunda nave.

-Sookie está embarazada-les anunció. Halvar y Helga me miraron sorprendidos.

-No sabíamos nada.

-Aún no es seguro-dije en voz bajita.

-No puedo correr riesgos. No puedo arriesgarme a que los niños o ella pasen necesidad. No en su estado-razonó.

-Está bien, una nave, pero no cierres la puerta a una segunda. Piénsalo, calcúlalo, habladlo-dijo refiriéndose a mí-Mañana por la mañana lo anunciaré para que los hombres que quieran trabajar en los barcos se apunten y por la tarde vendrá Wulfric, que hará de testigo en los pactos.

-Está bien.

-Muchas gracias por la tostada, Sookie-dijo Helga mientras se levantaba-Y si necesitas cualquier cosa…

-Gracias, pero de verdad que todavía no estamos seguros-les despedí en la puerta y en cuanto cerré, animé a los niños a que abandonaran la mesa. Me senté al lado de Eric y le acaricié la rodilla-Explícame un poco de qué va la cosa. ¿Por qué no puede Helgi u otro ayudar en la construcción?

-Todos los barcos del pueblo son de mi familia, eso nos da derechos totales sobre los botines de guerra y sobre la pesca. Por supuesto, a cada remero o guerrero que se apunta a una expedición se le paga, bien en el momento o bien a la vuelta con un porcentaje de lo obtenido. Pero la mayoría prefiere antes del viaje, porque al menos su familia, si no regresaran, quedaría cubierta.

-Entiendo.

-Si dejamos que otros guerreros construyan sus barcos o tengan mayor participación de los botines, podrían intentar disputarle a mi padre, a mí o a mis hijos, la jefatura del clan. Empezarían las intrigas y la sangre. Y los barcos hay que construirlos-manifestó-estamos indefensos sin ellos.

-¿Y estás seguro que no podemos, eh…, pagarlo?

-Segurísimo. No pienso arriesgarme a quedarme sin víveres, y en tu estado menos aún.

-Si no estuviese finalmente embarazada, ¿sí podrías?

-Tampoco-medité un segundo.

-¿Cuántos barcos tenemos ahora?

-Ninguno, poseía uno que era de Leif. Pero se hundió cuando el ataque de Harald.

-No me lo habías dicho.

-No había nada que hacer. Y doy gracias a los dioses porque solo fuera el barco.

-¿Era el barco en el que viniste de tu último viaje?

-Efectivamente. ¿A qué tanta pregunta?

-Es que… nosotros vivimos bastante bien-observé-comemos al día todas las veces que queremos; si quiero pescado fresco siempre tengo para adquirirlo, si quiero que los niños coman carne, siempre hay un conejo que matar, tengo leche abundante, pan, grano, mermeladas… y es gracias a esos barcos y a tus botines, a lo que cazas, pescas y siembras.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que deberíamos intentarlo.

-No puede ser, Sookie, por más que quisiera intentarlo no puedo, no me llega. Voy a tener que emplear dos tercios del pescado que tenemos (incluso el salmón), puede que ni siquiera podamos probar ese queso que estoy preparando. Necesitaré al menos tres hombres durante casi un mes, hombres que sepan levantar un drakar, ¿sabes lo que nos va a costar? Y luego estáis vosotros cuatro… cinco, quizás-apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

-Pues pagaremos con pieles y con trabajo. Se me da bien ahorrar, nunca he tenido mucho de nada. Y también se me da bien trabajar.

-No trabajarás fuera de esta casa.

-Puedo hilar, cocinar, lavar…

-No-se negó y yo bufé. El vampiro, mil años después, ya había manifestado su intención de que yo me quedara en casa mientras él se ocupaba del dinero y de todo lo demás-Voy a ordeñar la última cabra-le vi desaparecer por la puerta, cubos en mano, sumido en sus propias preocupaciones.

-Venga, haced un poco de cálculo y de escritura-les ordené a los niños.

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Sin peros, Erik. Y en silencio, que me duele la cabeza-mentí. Me senté frente al telar y comencé a enlazar hilos de lana. Empecé una manta nueva a la vez que Eric hacía su trabajo. Oí sus pensamientos y creí que era mejor dejarle solo con ellos, aunque me apetecía aprender cómo se hacía el queso. Se pasó la tarde dándole vueltas a la leche que mezcló con el cuajo. Luego sacó unas telas y otro par de barreños para escurrirlo.

Acosté a los niños y me fui a dormir yo, dejando a Eric ocupado con la elaboración del queso. Cuando se acostó, me despertó, e intenté volver a hablar con él de lo de los barcos, discutimos un rato, en voz baja, pero no dio su brazo a torcer. Estaba realmente preocupado. Le asustaba que no pudiéramos superar el invierno… le preocupaba mi embarazo. Sé que tardó en dormirse.


	43. Chapter 43

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Irónicamente, me levanté con la nariz y las orejas heladas. Eric estaba al otro lado de la cama, durmiendo en una postura incómoda. Me giré y me acerqué a él. Era muy agradable levantarse junto a un cuerpo caliente, para variar, y era maravilloso que ese cuerpo cálido fuera el suyo. Le besé una tetilla pero siguió durmiendo, no roncaba, pero respiraba fuerte. Le acerqué la cara y decidí que había una forma mucho más efectiva de calentarme. Me metí bajo las mantas y le recorrí el cuerpo, desde el vientre hasta los muslos, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos y las uñas. No estaba fláccido del todo, así que no me costó excitarlo: Le besé, le lamí y le chupé hasta que se le puso durísima. Se despertó, gimió y después levantó la manta para verme. Le sonreí y seguí a lo que estaba. Eric me acariciaba el pelo sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Decidí trabajarle solo con los labios y la lengua, y emplear mis manos en acariciar la piel que tenía a mi alcance. A Eric le encantó.

Fui cambiando el ritmo siguiendo el compás de sus jadeos y también sus pensamientos, y aminoré cuando supe que iba a correrse. Le besé el vientre después de tragar y me acomodé contra su pecho.

-Buenos días a ti también-dijo después de recuperar el aliento. Me reí.

-Tenía la nariz fría-le tocó el turno de reír, más relajado. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio- Tienes mala cara.

-No he dormido bien, aunque despertar como me has despertado ayuda mucho a empezar bien un día

-No quiero que te angusties por lo del barco-suspiró, me miró y chasqueó la lengua.

-Tengo que levantarme.

-Vale.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé.

-Sookie…-Audr estaba tras la cortina que nos aislaba del resto de la estancia. Asomó la cabecilla.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-miró a su padre y luego acachó la cabeza. Eric se levantó, recogió su ropa, le tocó la coronilla a su hija, que escondió la cara en la cortina por la vergüenza, y que no se debía a la desnudez de su padre. Eric se sentó en la cama para empezar a vestirse-¿Qué pasa, Audr?-le pregunté, pero ella miró a Eric y negó con la cabeza-Ven y dímelo bajito-Se acercó corriendo y saltó encima.

-Me he hecho pis-me contó al oído, luego se llevó los dedos a los labios para que no lo repitiera y su padre no se enterase. Le guiñé un ojo.

-No te preocupes.

-No quiero que Erik o Leif lo sepan-le acaricié las suaves mejillas. Alcancé mi ropa y empecé a vestirme. Audr me repasó de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Nada-Volvió a mirarme y luego se miró ella misma, preguntándose por qué, si también era una chica, ella no tenía los mismos bultos que yo. Me reí. Eric, que lo había visto, también lo hizo.

-Es guapa Sookie ¿eh?-ella asintió. Fui a limpiar la cama de la niña mientras ella se quedaba junto a su padre, que seguía con el queso. Las pieles que hacían de coberturas estaban limpias, pero la tela que cubría el colchón de lana y el mismo colchón estaban húmedos. No estaba nevando, así que saqué el colchón a la calle, lo limpié por encima con agua y jabón y lo puse a secar al lado del fuego.

-Ya está-le dije al oído a Audr y le di un beso.

-Papi me ha dado esto-y señaló una jarra llena de un líquido casi transparente-Es el suero del queso, está muy bueno-me aseguró-A mami le gustaba mucho.

-Oh-me serví un cuenco y lo probé, estaba dulce y parecía muy nutritivo-Audr, ¿hiciste pis anoche antes de irte a la cama?-negó con la cabeza, las trencitas yéndole de lado a lado-¿Y qué te digo siempre?

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, pero esta noche antes de irte a dormir quiero que hagas pipi antes. ¿Vale?-ella asintió. Los niños se levantaron y se sentaron a la mesa. Les regañé por no darme un beso y por no lavarse las legañas primero que nada. Por lo visto Audd no estaba pendiente de esas cosas y ellos no tenían la costumbre.

-Esto hay que bebérselo-dijo sirviéndoles a sus hijos un poco de suero en unos cuencos. Había al menos cinco ó seis litros del líquido-Audd se lo daba a estos cuando eran bebés, es buenísimo para los críos-se acercó y me besó en la sien-Quiero que lo tomes. Yo me voy, quiero ver qué hombres están disponibles-Se marchó y pasó la mañana fuera. Los críos también estuvieron jugando después de atender sus obligaciones (alimentar a los animales, darles de beber, o quitar la nieve) y yo pude dedicarme a lavar y a tejer una manta nueva que estaba haciendo para la cama de Erik. Mi vikingo llegó frotándose las manos, se acercó al fuego y me dijo que iban a venir algunos vecinos para hablar de negocios.

-Leif, ocúpate de tus hermanos, por favor-le pedí cuando terminamos de merendar y de recoger la mesa. Teníamos visita y asuntos importantes.

-Siéntate aquí a mi lado-me dijo Eric. Por primera vez, su mesa la presidía Wulfric y no él. En frente se sentaban Lotr, que era un veterano guerrero del pueblo, de unos cincuenta años y su hijo Alf, que tendría unos pocos años más que Eric.

-Bien, yo, Wulfric "cazador de conejos", primo de Halvar "Jinete Audaz", estoy aquí en calidad de testigo. Velaré porque los acuerdos que alcancéis hoy, con respecto a la construcción de un drakar, se cumplan y para que ninguna de las partes sea abusiva. Eric…-le invitó a hablar. Colocó los brazos sobre la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas, le puse la mano en la rodilla.

-Como sabéis, quiero llevar a cabo la construcción de un barco. Necesitaré manos experimentadas para este fin.

-Sabes que lo somos.

-Cierto. Voy a necesitaros a los dos, desde la obtención de las maderas hasta la consecución del navío. Mañana mismo iré a seleccionar los árboles. Cuando lo haya hecho, me acompañaréis a cortarlos, a obtener los tablones y a empezar con la construcción de la nave, hasta su finalización.

-Estamos de acuerdo en los tiempos.

-En cuanto a los pagos, os pagaré una parte antes de que empecemos y el resto al final-hijo y padre se miraron dubitativos.

-Yo me encargaré de que así sea-garantizó Wulfric. Y empezaron a hablar de transacciones. Al final, Eric acordó pagarles con tres pieles de lobo a cada uno, dos gallinas (ponedoras) para cada uno, un par de conejas (maduras y que hubiesen criado) cada uno, medio queso de cabra por persona, un jamón para los dos y treinta piezas de pescado (del tamaño de la mano de Eric). Eric aceptó.

Despedí a padre e hijo en el umbral de la puerta a la par que invitaba a entrar a Karl "Uñas largas", un hombre robusto, con una pata de palo y un carácter que no veas. Se sentó en el banco frente a Eric, a la izquierda de Wulfric, que seguía presidiendo la mesa. Quería regresar a su lado, pero Audr vino quejándose de que Erik le había tirado del pelo. Fui a darle un azote en el culo, les advertí que no molestaran y volví con los hombres. Wulfric aún estaba con las formalidades. Acerqué el cuerpo a Eric porque Karl estaba teniendo pensamientos sobre mí que no me gustaban un pelo. Acordó con él un pago de veinte peces y un salmón, tres kilos de salchichas, medio queso, una gallina ponedora y un pavo (en principio pidió una pava, pero Eric se negó en rotundo) a cambio le ofrecimos tres kilos de guisantes (sin vaina) y una variedad de compotas (cuatro tarros) y como Wulfric consideraba que la pierna de Karl era un impedimento, no creyó que debería pagársele como a un hombre entero. Además, tampoco iba a poder acompañar a Eric a la tala de árboles.

Le froté la espalda a Eric para calmarle, porque estaba de mal humor, pero me cabreé con él cuando, enfadado con el mundo, lo pagó con Erik; le pegó una bronca tremenda por lo de tirarle del pelo a Audr. El niño se asustó porque Eric estaba hecho una furia y porque al final también acabó gritándome a mí. Le mandé que se tranquilizara y luego regañé a Erik por no haberse portado bien mientras nosotros teníamos una reunión tan importante.

Había llegado al poblado de Eric hacia el final del verano y acabábamos de entrar ya en el invierno. Llevaba algo menos de medio año con vikingos y me sentía prácticamente parte de ellos, estaba más integrada en mi pequeño pueblo medieval nórdico de lo que nunca me he sentido en Lousiana.

Eric se marchó para hablar con Olga la roja porque iba a necesitar sus bueyes para transportar los árboles que talara, y cuando volvió nos pidió perdón a todos, también a Erik, aunque le dijo que no debía molestar a su hermana ni tampoco a nosotros cuando estuviéramos tratando cosas de mayores.

Me pellizcó la mejilla y me dio un ramillete de flores de las nieves que había visto al lado de la cerca, cuando había ido a hablar con el herrero.

-Estoy un poco nervioso-se disculpó y yo la acepté-Perdón.

-Perdonado-sonrió. Le di un beso en la mejilla-¿Qué te ha dicho Olga?

-Quiere un pan de medio kilo. ¿Lo harás?

-Pues claro.

-Y he tenido suerte, porque Ulf va a poder reutilizar casi todas las piezas metálicas de los otros barcos. En el botín pasado traje varias armas de hierro, tendrá que fundirlas para hacer piezas nuevas.

-Y nos va a costar mucho-concluí.

-Un pico. Trabajará todo el metal de los barcos a cambio de un tercio de la leche, de oveja, cabra y vaca, que recojamos durante la primavera.

-¿Tanto?

-Mi padre nos devolverá la parte proporcional, pero el herrero siempre es caro. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Voy a cuidar de vosotros-Suspiró y me pidió que le preparara el zurrón porque quería aprovechar lo que quedaba de día para seleccionar algunos árboles. Quise acompañarle pero me contestó que no quería que montase a caballo, estuvo dispuesto a llevarse a Leif si eso me dejaba más tranquila. Así que se marcharon después de pedirme que preparara los primeros pagos para los hombres.

Dos días después fui con Eric y los demás hombres (a pesar de su oposición) al bosque. Yo pensaba que conseguir madera sería sencillo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. No valía toda la madera ni todos los árboles y además tenían que tener sumo cuidado a la hora de talarlos, anticipando hacia dónde iban a caer y por dónde los sacarían al camino que conducía al pueblo.

Los niños también vinieron con nosotros y Eric les fue enseñando por qué unos árboles servían y otros no. Lo primero que hicieron los hombres fue preparar una hoguera, yo me quedé en el carro, al lado de los animales y a una distancia agradable del fuego. Allí había otras mujeres y niños que habían venido para aprovechar la tala, ya que habría leña menuda que recoger y también árboles que caían por efecto dominó y que no serían aprovechados en los drakars. Halvar estaba en muy buena forma a pesar de su edad y Eric estaba espectacular con el hacha. Por un momento eché de menos mi vínculo de sangre con él para poder hacerle saber lo mucho que me ponía verle en plan leñador. Paró, se secó el sudor de la frente y llamó a sus dos hijos varones. Les dijo algo Leif y Erik asintieron y luego se acercaron corriendo al carro.

-Padre nos ha pedido que cojamos los cepos e intentemos pillar algo.

-Vale, pero nos alejéis mucho.

-Tengo que alejarme, si no, no cazaremos nada.

-Leif…

-Vamos, Erik-le dijo a su hermano, y salieron a la carrera. Le serví a Eric una jarra de hidromiel. Le sequé el sudor de la frente con un paño y le sonreí.

-¿Estás muy cansado?

-No-negó-Aún me queda mucha fuerza, aunque también quedan unos cuantos.

-Si quieres, puedo ayudar-él me sonrió-Aunque no me importa seguir mirando.

-¿Habéis venido a trabajar o a coquetear?-preguntó Halvar-¡Dale al hacha!-le saqué la lengua sin que me viera y Eric me apartó para seguir con la destral. Regresé al carro y me quedé allí, frustrada y cachonda. Me di cuenta de que no era la única. Otras muchas mujeres miraban a los hombres con deseo, fantaseando con la posibilidad e escabullirse de la mirada del resto y retozar un rato tras un matojo, aunque otras cuantas mujeres fantaseaban con la posibilidad de que a sus maridos se les cayera un tronco encima y les aplastara. Fruncí el ceño.

Aparté unas ascuas y enterré unas cebollas en una cazuelilla de barro para que se fueran asando. Leif y Erik regresaron más contentos que unas pascuas, porque Leif le había atinado con un tirachinas a una liebre blanca y además habían dejado las trampas puestas. Eric los felicitó a ambos y Leif se vanaglorió por haber puesto los cepos tal y como su padre le había enseñado. En realidad, luego no recogieron nada, pero Eric los animó quitándole hierro.

Transportar los árboles al pueblo fue todo un espectáculo. Había no menos de treinta bestias entre mulos, caballos de tiro, burros y bueyes.

Eric cayó sobre la cama como uno de los troncos que había talado durante esa jornada y al día siguiente esperaban más en el bosque.

Otro capítulo más, espero que os guste. 


	44. Chapter 44

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Yo no había estado talando árboles y cogiendo leña, pero me acosté pronto y no tardé en dormirme.

No obstante, me desperté a media noche extrañada de no sentir el enorme y pesado brazo de Eric sobre mi cuerpo. Oí unos susurros.

-¿Y si es un dragón?-preguntaba en voz bajita la pequeña Audr.

-Tampoco le dejaré que se te lleve-le contestó mi vikingo en susurros.

-¿Y un ogro?

-Menos aún-me giré con los ojos cerrados y me acerqué a ellos. Audr estaba espachurrada contra el pecho de su padre, que le acariciaba el pelo. La niña siempre se acostaba a mi lado cuando tenía frío, cuando la molestaban sus hermanos, o simplemente cuando se despertaba a media noche; pero cuando tenía pesadillas acudía al lado de Eric, que la mimaba y tranquilizaba-Hemos despertado a Sookie-lamentó él.

-Deberías estar durmiendo-le dije-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

-He visto un monstruo-En cualquier otro crío parecería un cliché, pero he conocido tantos monstruos que no puedo dejar de tomármela en serio.

-¿De veras?

-Nadie ha visto ningún monstruo-intervino Eric intentando atajar la conversación. Tampoco eran horas.

-¿A que tú sí que crees en los monstruos, Sookie?

-Bueno, yo…-Eric me rodeó con el otro brazo y me apoyé en su hombro-No, claro que no.

-¿Ves, pequeña? De todas formas, aunque existieran, ¿crees que se atreverían contra mí?-le preguntó Eric. Audr se quedó cavilando unos segundos.

-¿Cuáles te dan más miedo, Sookie? A mí me asustan mucho los trolls y los dragones.

-A mí me dan miedo las hadas-les dije. Y los dos se rieron.

-¡Pero si las hadas no dan nada de miedo! Son bonitas y buenas y te conceden deseos.

-Nunca te fíes de ellas-les dije muy seria-¿Cómo era tu monstruo?

-Igualito que Erik-Eric y yo nos reímos.

-Venga, las dos a dormir, que mañana tengo que trabajar.

-¿Y si mañana llegan los monstruos mientras estás en el bosque?

-No les gusta el día-le dijo Eric-todo el mundo lo sabe. Venga, cierra los ojos-Empezó a canturrear una canción y la nena se quedó dormida, también lo hice yo.

Los hombres se marcharon muy temprano, antes del alba, sólo ellos (unos cincuenta), porque hacía bueno y las mujeres decidimos que sería un buen día para dedicarnos a las transacciones en el mercado, o lo que es lo mismo, perder la mañana charrando las unas con las otras.

No me excedí comprando, pero pensé que si el suero era tan bueno para los niños como Eric decía que era quizás hubiera un par de mujeres recién paridas a las que les pudiera interesar. Reservé una jarra para nosotros y el resto lo vertí sobre un tonelillo. Me lo cargué a la espalda como un fardo y bajé al puerto. Cambié el suero en varios sitios por manteca y cerveza. Todas las mujeres parecían muy interesadas en mí porque creían que podría conseguirles a sus maridos o hijos algún trabajo en los barcos de Eric y Halvar. No podía hablar con el viejo jefe, pero conseguí hacerme cargo de unos cuantos negocios la mar de interesantes. Luego lo hablaría con Eric. Él estaba empeñado que no, pero a mí no me importaba tejer, lavar o hacer compotas y conservas para otras familias a cambio de que ayudaran con los drakkars. Regresé a casa, dejé lo que había conseguido en el puerto y me dirigí a la empalizada, donde el vigía tenía el puesto.

-Hola, Orn-saludé.

-¡Ah, hola, Sookie!

-¿Están muy lejos?-pregunté.

-No, no, se les ve desde aquí. Sube si quieres-sonreí y trepé por la escalera-Mira, allí, ¿ves los pájaros que huyen en bandadas? Son ellos.

-¡Ay, sí!

-Incluso... ¡toma! ¿lo has visto?

-¿Era un árbol?

-Se nota cuando caen porque arrastran a otros y los pájaros salen en bandadas. Ese debía ser uno gordo.

-Hay buena vista-observé.

-Sí-nos quedamos un rato mirando al horizonte.-Eh, Atli!-llamó a un chico que caminaba cerca del puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes cubrirme un minuto?

-No puedo hacerlo, lo sabes.

-¡Vamos, hazme el favor!

-No te escaquees.

-¡Es una urgencia!-gritó haciendo unos aspavientos. Sonreí.

-¡Haberme dicho que te cagabas!-gritó mientras subía la escalera y el otro descendía cabreado.

-No quería decirlo delante de ella, cretino.

-¡Y yo qué iba a saber! Date prisa-le dijo-Qué suerte tiene, siempre que yo tengo una guardia hace un frío horrible.

-Bueno, pero tenéis las antorchas cerca.

-Aún así, cuando sale un mal día, es duro. En ocasiones hay que ponerse piedras calientes en los zapatos y en los guantes para no perder algún dedo.

-Qué horror.

-Pero es un buen trabajo. No sé si lo sabes, pero la vigilancia del poblado es una cuestión de todos los aldeanos, sin embargo, algunos prefieren pagar a alguien para que les cubran los días de vigilancia que les toca por cabeza. Jon y yo somos dos de los chicos que cubrimos las guardias de otros, y a cambio, nos pagan con comida.

-Parece estar muy bien.

-Lo está.

-Oh, mira, parece que ya vuelven algunos-observé la polvareda que se levantaba en el camino. Atli miró a la lejanía, sonriendo. De repente se quedó muy serio, frunció el ceño, se asomó apoyándose en la madera.

-¡Mierda! ¡Nos atacan! ¡NOS ATACAN!-cogió el cuerno y lo hizo sonar.

-¿Qué… qué?

-Vamos, Sookie, sal de aquí.

-Pero, ¿no son ellos?

-¡EL ENEMIGO!-vociferó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Orn llegó subiéndose los pantalones. También se acercaron corriendo otros hombres que andaban cerca. Atli repitió la alarma.

-¡Viene una horda de jinetes, están a unos dos kilómetros!

-¡Cerrad las puertas! ¡A las armas! ¡A las armas!-gritaron abajo. Bajé aprisa la escalera y salté desde una altura considerable, cayendo de rodillas. Corrí hacia la casa y vi que los niños estaban fuera, preocupados y llamándome.

-¡Leif, Leif!

-¡Sookie!, ¿qué pasa?

-Nos atacan.

-¡Luup, Luup!-llamó la pequeña Audr-¿Nos vamos en los barcos?-preguntó, al trote, porque los cogí a ella y a Erik de la mano y corrimos.

-No, mi cielo-Llegamos a la empalizada, busqué un madero que tenía un nudo que se asemejaba a la cara de un mapache. Caminé dos pasos en dirección a la casa y empecé a cavar quitando nieve con las manos hasta que di con una anilla, tiré de ella y abrí una trampilla que daba a un foso de poco más de un metro de alto por uno de ancho.

-¿Recordáis lo que dijimos cuanto estábamos nosotros cuatro solos?-les pregunté-¿Recordáis lo que dijimos que haríamos si nos atacaban?-los tres asintieron-Pues ahora hay que hacerlo. Tenéis que estar muy calladitos y no hacer nada de ruido.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

-Tengo que estar en casa, por si entran-y oímos a la caballería justo fuera, lanzando los primeros ataques-Cuidad los unos de los otros. Y sobre todo, no hagáis ruido. Audr, Audr… no llores, ¿vale?-Empezaron a llover las flechas, dirigidas a los que estaban en lo alto de la empalizada-¡Vamos, entrad!-Leif bajó primero y luego ayudó a su hermana y a su hermano. Cerré la trampilla después de dirigirles una última mirada preocupada acompañada de una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarlos y la tapé con nieve para que nadie pudiera saber que estaba allí.

Corrí hacia la casa, entré, cogí el cuchillo de pelar que había encima de la mesa, una hachuela y la espada corta que Halvar me había dado y me fui al corral. Cerré las puertas y traté de tranquilizar a los animales. Después de unos minutos oí ruido de vasijas rotas en la casa, así que abrí la puerta del corral y me dirigí a la casa con el hacha en la mano. Un hombre pelirrojo con trenzas en la barba trataba de saquear mi casa, rompía lo rompible y se guardaba lo interesante (le vi guardarse varios cuchillos), levanté el arma y le propiné un golpe en la espalda, le dejé KO aunque en ese momento no supe si le había matado, lo arrastré fuera y cerré la puerta con llave. Cuando me giré me encontré con un enemigo, intenté darle con el hacha, pero la cogió por el mango y me la arrebató. Le propiné un rodillazo en la entrepierna, cayó de rodillas y entonces le di en la cabeza con el mango de la espada corta.

Corrí al establo y atranqué las puertas. Esperaba que los nuestros los detuvieran antes de que les diera por entrar a saquear los establos. Acaricié la crin del caballo y apreté la empuñadura del arma.

Segundos después... un estruendo. La madera de las puertas vibraban. Trataban de abrirlas. Levanté la espada y le grité que se marchara. El vikingo al otro lado de la puerta me insultó, y luego habló con otro hombre, que al parecer se unió al sitio del establo. Sacudieron la puerta unos segundos, la empujaron con sus cuerpos y cuando creí que se habían marchado, regresaron con hachas y empezaron a aporrear la madera, destrozándola. Leónidas piafó, los cerdos gritaron, las gallinas cloquearon, llenándolo todo de sus plumas.

Entraron y se rieron, pensando que me tenían a su completa merced. Pero no contaban con que Eric me hubiese enseñado un par de truquitos con la espada. Como no me atacaban (porque estaban pensando mejores cosas que hacer conmigo), cargué yo. El pelirrojo de las trenzas me esquivó con facilidad; se carcajeó de mí, pero yo me giré veloz y le corté en el brazo con el filo de la espada. Se enfadó, volví a cargar, pero esta vez, prevenido, no me esquivó; paró la espada con el escudo y me cruzó la cara de una bofetada brutal, que me tiró al suelo. Luego se echó encima de mí y me aprisionó con su peso. Le arañé la cara y le pegué, pero me agarró las manos y me las puso por encima de la cabeza.

-Date prisa-dijo el otro-deja algo para los demás-Noté su polla dura a través de la tela y grité. Él se rió y se relamió.

-Es la mujer de Eric, el hijo de Halvar.

-Mejor que mejor.

-¡Suéltame!-me mantuvo las manos inmovilizadas con una sola de las suyas, y empleó la otra mano en intentar sacársela. Iba a violarme. Me removí, sacudí y resistí todo lo que pude.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-se rió el otro. Me soltó las manos y me apretó las caderas, los brazos y las nalgas. Ya notaba la carne de sus muslos sobre los míos. No iba a llorar. Cejé en mi intento de quitármelo de encima y busqué en mi bolsillo. Saqué el cuchillo de pelar, y le hice un corte donde atiné, que resultó ser el antebrazo, él se quejó, se separó de mí lo justo y antes de que pudiera hacerme nada le hundí el arma en la papada, le atravesé la mandíbula y vi brillar el filo dentro de su boca. Me escupió un montón de sangre sobre la cara y la boca, emitió un sonido repugnante al ahogarse con su propia sangre y le hundí el filo con más fuerza, hasta que se le volvieron los ojos hacia el cráneo y cayó como un peso muerto sobre mí. Su polla dura, desnuda y muerta contra mi muslo. El otro gritó, enfurecido, y yo no podía quitarme de encima a su compañero. Vino hacia mí con la espada en la mano: iba a atravesarme la garganta.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡No, Leif!-el vikingo me ignoró y se giró espada en mano hacia el niño, al que solo podía atisbar a contraluz. Luché más ferozmente que nunca para desembarazarme de aquel cadáver que me asfixiaba. Cargó contra el niño y Leif también hizo su movimiento.

No podía ver nada, pero sí oí el grito desgarrador de Lief, el sonido de una espada hundiéndose en la carne y un crack espantoso, como el de un hueso quebrándose.

Casi pude notar la inyección de adrenalina en el corazón, me quité al enemigo de encima como si de repente fuese tan liviano como una pluma o yo tan fuerte como Hércules y me levanté. Leif estaba en el suelo, también su oponente.

El mayor de Eric estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Oh Dios mío-lloré. Abrieron la puerta y ni me lo pensé, cogí el hacha que se le había caído al segundo vikingo y le aticé en el cuello con toda la fuerza de la que disponía en esos momentos.

To be continued...


	45. Chapter 45

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

El hacha chocó primero con algo de metal, pero luego hizo blanco en la carne y la cabeza rubia y vieja del enemigo se desprendió del cuerpo, borbotones de sangre saliendo a presión. Iba a salir a morir y a matar a todos los que pudiera cuando oí un quejido, un lamento a mi espalda-Leif, Leif, cariño.

-Me duele-me contó.

-¿Dónde te ha herido?-y empecé a buscar la herida de la que manaba la sangre.

-Es el brazo, me ha pasado algo. Creo que me lo he roto.

-¿Y la sangre?

-No es mía, es de él.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Están en el escondite.

-Entonces ¿no estás herido?-negó con la cabeza. Oí pisadas en la nieve, recogí la espada que el enemigo de Leif había dejado caer y la empuñé. Cargué de nuevo, sin mirar, pero esta vez un escudo bloqueó mi ataque. Quise volver al ataque, pero un brazo me lo impidió.

-Sookie, Sookie…

-¡Eric!-Dejé caer la espada y me abracé a él, echándole los brazos al cuello, él se separó y me cogió por la nuca, sin muchas contemplaciones. Me repasó, buscando heridas, me palpó las costillas y el vientre, me abrió la boca y me miró la lengua y los dientes.

-La sangre…

-No es mía. Pero Leif, Leif…-lo señalé con la cabeza. Eric resopló como un toro y se arrodilló junto a su hijo mayor.

-Leif, hijo.

-Es el brazo, padre-Eric se lo examinó.

-Creí que lo habían matado, le vi ir hacia él con la espada y…

-Chist, chist-Eric me acarició la mejilla-¿Dónde están Erik y Audr?

-Están escondidos-me levanté y corrí a la puerta, desde allí observé que el refugio seguía bajo la nieve, escondido-Están a salvo.

-Aguanta, esto te va a doler-Eric le cogió la muñeca a su hijo, le estiró el brazo (y Leif se retorció) y luego empujó horizontalmente, con fuerza, un empujón seco. Se oyó un crack, Leif gritó de dolor y luego se desmayó. Eric lo sostuvo contra su pecho para que no cayera al suelo. Lo levantó en brazos y fuimos a buscar a Erik y Audr. Caminamos hacia el lugar donde estaban escondidos. Quité una piedra y un montoncito de ramas y nieve, abrí la trampilla y vi a los dos niños abajo, agazapados. Luup estaba debajo del tronco, llorando, herido en una pata. Saqué a los niños y los abracé y luego Audr se puso a llorar por su perrito. Erik nos garantizó que se habían portado muy bien, que no habían llorado y habían sido valientes.

-¿Qué le pasa a Leif?-preguntó Erik con voz estridente-¿Lo han matado?

-Está bien, cielo-le aseguré.

Eric me pasó a Leif, que sostuve como pude, abrazó Audr y a Erik y luego le sacó al perro la flecha de la pata; aulló acompañado del llanto de la pequeña. Me llegó olor a quemado y por primera vez reparé en que había varias casas ardiendo. Eric nos devolvió a casa, acostó a Leif en la cama, dejó a los niños junto al fuego y metió leña y agua para que pudiéramos asearnos.

-Voy al establo a sacar esa escoria de mi casa. ¿Te duele?-me preguntó acariciándome la mejilla inflamada.

-Me pondré un poco de nieve, tranquilo.

-Ya. Toma-sacó una bolsita de tela verde con unos hierbajos dentro-Hazle una infusión a Leif. Es para el dolor. Cierra la puerta, no le abras a nadie y no salgáis hasta que yo no vuelva-le vi salir, hablar con algunos hombres y luego dirigirse al establo. Calenté agua y me lavé la cara, después me acerqué a la cama de Leif y también estuve limpiándole a él la sangre de la cara y del cuello, con cuidado de no tocarle el brazo. Se despertó en una hora o así.

-¿Esto es el Valhalla?-me reí-No debería dolerme el brazo.

-Aún no estás allí, vida mía. Tómate esto, te aliviará-le puse la taza en los labios y él bebió despacio-Anda, duerme-Me agaché al lado de Audr y le limpie la herida al perro, luego se la vendé-Cuando vuelva papá le diremos que cure a Luup, yo creo que se pondrá bien. Voy a bañarme, portaos bien, ¿vale?-Los dejé allí más tranquilos de lo habitual en ellos, muy bien abrigados.

-¿Dónde está Sookie?-preguntó Eric nada más volver. Sus hijos debieron indicárselo porque le vi apartar la cortina y acercarse a mí, estaba sentada en el barreño, con las rodillas flexionadas, arropada por el agua caliente. Le miré y le sonreí.

-¿Me lavas el pelo?-me miró muy serio-¿qué te pasa?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que nos atacaron.

-¿Quién ha matado a esos hombres?

-Pues nosotros: Leif y yo.

-¿Cómo? Explícame por qué uno de los cadáveres tenía los pantalones bajados y la polla fuera y tiesa.

-No hables así delante de los niños.

-Los niños no se enteran. ¿Te ha violado?

-No.

-Puedes decírmelo.

-¡No!-le grité. Nos miramos-Iba a hacerlo.

-¿Y no lo consiguió?

-Ya te he dicho que no-suspiré-Me resistí y no pudo.

-¿Quién le mató?

-Yo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando me liberó las manos, cogí el cuchillo de pelar que tenía guardado en un bolsillo y le atravesé la garganta.

-Continúa-se agachó y empezó a lavarme el pelo, como le había pedido.

-Se me cayó encima muerto, y el otro…

-¿El de la cabeza cortada o el herido en la tripa?

-El de la herida en la tripa. Ese vino hacia mí, iba a matarme y entonces llegó Leif. No podía quitarme el cuerpo de encima, y no veía nada. Entonces Leif cargó, oí la espada y el grito del niño.

-Fue al dislocarse el hombro. ¿Y el de la cabeza cortada?

-Pensé que Leif estaba muerto-lloré-pensé que le habían matado, así que cogí el hacha y pensé en matar a todos los enemigos que pudiese-Eric suspiró en mi oreja y me masajeó los hombros.

-Siento no haber estado aquí.

-Abrázame-Y lo hizo, me rodeó con los brazos y apoyé mi cara contra la suya, de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué pasó en casa?

-El que iba a violarme entró a saquearla. Le distraje, peleamos, le dejé KO, aunque no lo bastante... porque luego me siguió hasta el establo.

-¿Y el escondite? Lo desconocía-sonreí apoyándome en él.

-Cuando estaba sola con los niños… tú estabas de viaje, pensé en la manera de ponerlos a salvo por si nos atacaban. Así que preparé ese escondrijo. Debería habértelo dicho.

-No pasa nada. Cuantas menos personas conozcan un escondite, mejor. Pero a la próxima vez…

-Espero que no haya una próxima vez.

-Si la hay, quiero que tú también te escondas-no asentí-Sal del agua, se está quedando fría-se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme. Hizo un guiño de disgusto cuando me vio. No solo tenía el moratón del golpe en la mejilla; en las caderas, las muñecas y los brazos tenía las marcas de los dedos del hombre que había intentado forzarme. Me secó, me envolvió en una piel suave y me llevó junto al fuego-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas-me dijo.

-¿Cómo qué?-lo vi en su mente-¿Qué vais a hacer con los muertos?

-A los nuestros, darles la despedida que se merecen. A los otros…

-¿Cuántos han caído?

-Muchos.

-Pero hemos ganado.

-No, no lo hemos hecho. Ellos eran apenas una treintena de jinetes, y una docena al menos ha conseguido escapar. Se han llevado por delante a medio centenar de los nuestros.

-¡No!

-Sí.

-¿Tantos?-asintió.

-Y las casas y los animales; se han llevado unos cuantos, han matado a los que no podían llevarse y han quemado una docena de hogares-Echó algo de leña en la hoguera y se marchó, pidiéndome que no saliera ni dejara salir a los niños. Me quedé mirando el fuego un rato, sin ganas de vestirme. Erik y Audr estaban de lo más callados, el niño velando a su hermano y la pequeña con el perrillo en brazos y al lado de Leif. Bufé cuando llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté para ir a abrir porque aún me sentía insegura.

-Soy yo-dijeron al otro lado.

-Hola, Helga.

-¿Cómo estáis? He venido a veros-me cogió por la barbilla y me giró la cara de lado a lado, observándome-Ya me había dicho Eric… ¿y el niño?-le indiqué con la cabeza y pasó a ver a su nieto.

-Voy a vestirme-Oí a Helga hablar en voz baja con sus nietos, contándoles batallitas para distraerlos y calmarlos a la vez. Se lo agradecí enormemente-¿Dónde está Halvar? ¿Está bien?-pregunté cuando salí de mi rincón, en el que me había recluido unos minutos para estar tranquila. De repente me di cuenta de que en mi egoísmo, se me había pasado por completo preguntarle por su esposo.

-Está bien. Ha ido con algunos hombres a recuperar a los animales y a los hombres que se han quedado en el bosque talando. Ahora habrá que conseguir más leña para reconstruir todas esas casas.

-No me ha dado tiempo a preguntarle-musité-¿Cómo es que ha llegado tan rápido Eric?

-Oyeron el cuerno y vieron las señales en el camino y la inquietud de las aves. Los más fuertes, montaron en los mulos y vinieron lo más rápido posible, pero se perdieron casi toda la batalla. Si Eric hubiese estado aquí, quizás no habría tanto que lamentar.

-No se puede hacer nada.

-Es verdad-me miró y suspiró-Y tú ¿cómo estás? Eric me lo ha contado…

-Un poco magullada, pero nada más.

-¿Segura?

-Que sí… no pasó nada. ¿Eric también ha ido a por los animales al bosque?

-No, él ha ido al bosque a otra cosa-dijo. Y vi un flash en su mente.

-¿A qué ha ido? ¡Helga!

-No sé de qué mundo has venido-me dijo-pero aquí las cosas no son como allí; la vida es dura y desagradecida, y un hombre ha de hacer lo que tiene que hacer-me crucé de brazos y cerré los ojos para intentar no ver lo que Eric iba a hacer con aquel cadáver.

-Voy a preparar algo de comer-decidí hacer un caldo, a pesar de que tenía el estómago cerrado, porque pensé que quizás a Leif le apetecería comer algo ligerito cuando despertase de su letargo. Eric regresó cubierto de sangre y satisfecho de sí mismo. No le hablé, me abrigué y salí con un cubo vacío al pozo, Eric me preguntó que dónde iba y me pidió que no saliera, pero le ignoré deliberadamente. Me fui con el cubo de agua, que vertía el agua a mis pasos a limpiar el establo. Eché el agua sobre la sangre, intentando que la arrastrara, y luego le di con un rastrillo. Salí a por más agua y fui repitiendo el proceso. No os imagináis lo mal que se friega la sangre del suelo, ¡y lo mal que sale de la ropa! Eric apareció y se quedó apoyado en el portalón, que estaba abierto para airear el lugar.

-Leif tiene hambre-me dijo.

-Ya voy-Me paré a su lado-¿Qué has hecho con los cadáveres?

-Los hemos apilado en el bosque.

-¿Y con el que intentó violarme?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-Cerré la mente para no leerlo, porque un simple atisbo me enseñó que había sido realmente escabroso. Regresé a casa, recalenté el caldo del niño, puse unas sopas de pan con un poco de carne deshuesada.

Leif me miró el moratón de la cara y se lamentó por no haber llegado antes. Le regañé por haberse puesto en peligro.

-Venga, abre la boca-le pedí.

-Puedo comer solo.

-Yo creo que no-le respondí. Intentó demostrarme que sí, pero le dolía demasiado el hombro.

-Quítate la ropa-le pidió su padre-te daré un masaje con esto, te aliviará.

-Luego se lo daré yo, no te preocupes, Helga me ha dicho cómo hacerlo.

-Mis manos no son tan suaves como las tuyas-me dijo con una sonrisa-pero no le haré daño-Leif obedeció y se quedó con el torso desnudo. Eric le untó primero un aceite y estuvo masajeándole, con el niño haciendo guiños de dolor.

-¿Te duele la mejilla?-me preguntó.

-No tanto como a ti el hombro. Pero bueno, podría haber sido peor-le acaricié la mandíbula-por un momento pensé lo peor. ¿Cómo te lo hizo?

-No se lo hizo el enemigo-me dijo Eric-se lo hizo él.

-Yo no…-intentó excusarse Leif.

-No lo sientas, es normal-Eric le frotó con fuerza en el omóplato-El enemigo llevaba una coraza de cuero duro, habría sido peor si hubiese llevado una cota de malla, pero, por suerte, no era lo suficientemente rico como para poseer una. Cuando crezcas ordenaré que te hagan una-le dijo a su hijo. Y luego me miró a mí-Hay que hacer mucha fuerza para atravesar el cuerpo de un humano, más si va protegido. Leif aún no tiene los brazos de un hombre, y la fuerza que ejerció para poder matar a ese vikingo hizo que se le saliera el hombro del sitio. Seguramente tendrás algo más, pero nada grave. Te curarás. Fuiste muy valiente y estoy orgulloso de ti-Leif se puso rojo y una sonrisa radiante afloró a mi cara.

Seguí dándole la comida a Leif, y Eric, después de curar al perrito de Audr, se marchó al establo, trajo unos maderos y se puso a hacer algunas cosas.

Bueno, se acabó el sustillo. Espero que os guste. 


	46. Chapter 46

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde recogidos en casa, con Leif dormitando casi todo el tiempo y con Erik y Audr la mar de tranquilos. Después de adecentar lo que el enemigo había roto dentro de casa, Eric me pidió que calentara agua para un baño. Cogió a su hijo Leif, que se sentía menos dolorido después de unas horas, y pasó tras la cortina para quitarle la sangre reseca de encima. Le preguntó si prefería que le bañara yo, pero contestó que no. Mientras, me dediqué a preparar la cena, consciente de que a pesar de la escasez a la que nos veíamos abocados, nos merecíamos una alegría y segura de que esa noche no tardaríamos en irnos a dormir.

Por la mañana, Erik me contó que mi mejilla tenía mucho mejor aspecto, pero que estaba muy fea. Su padre le propinó un cachete en el cogote. Hice el desayuno y repasé a Leif, que se encontraba mucho mejor. Decía que sentía algo por dentro del hombro, pero Erik le estuvo obligando a hacer algunos movimientos y no se quejó cuanto apenas. Les dejé con su rehabilitación, me coloqué una piel por encima y abrí la puerta.

-Me voy a visitar a Rowena, oí que la hirieron.

-Está bien-Salí a la calle y agradecí que no hiciera mal tiempo. Caminé hacia la casa de Rowena, pero me la encontré destruida casi en su totalidad. Su marido estaba allí y sus hijos jugaban entre la paja de los animales.

-Hola, Jon-saludé-He venido a ver a Rowena.

-Está en casa de su madre, recuperándose. ¿Sabes dónde es?

-Sí, claro-Llegué a casa de la vieja madre, llamé a la puerta y me recibieron con una sonrisa. Rowena también tenía rastros de golpes en la cara, una muñeca y un par de costillas rotas, y un ánimo regular. Agradecía a los dioses que todos estuvieran relativamente bien, pero habían perdido varios animales y la casa. Eso me hizo pensar. Estuvimos charlando de los hombres y la familia y como otras muchas mujeres en el pueblo pensaba que podría conseguir un puesto como remero a su marido en los barcos de Eric. Le ofrecí que sus hijos (los dos amiguitos de Erik y Leif) vinieran a jugar con los míos para que tuviera algo de tranquilidad durante su recuperación. Su marido llegó en ese momento con una gallina en la mano, se la entregó a su suegra y le dijo que la había rematado porque tenía las dos alas rotas, y no creía que se recuperaría para seguir poniendo huevos.

-Oye, Jon, ¿qué va a pasar con tu casa?

-Tendré que reconstruirla. Mañana mismo iré a por la madera al bosque.

-Vaya. ¿Y tardarás mucho?

-Al menos un mes.

-¿Tanto?

-Estoy yo solo. Mis hijos son pequeños para ayudarme.

-Tardarías menos con ayuda. ¿Con otro hombre…?-dejé la pregunta ahí.

-Con otro hombre, en unos doce-quince días.

-Ya veo. ¿Tú sabes construir drakkars?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad.

-Sí, claro-di una palmada de alegría.

-Entonces podrías ayudar a Eric en lo de los barcos...

-No tengo tiempo, ya tengo mis propios problemas-y a pesar de la frase en ningún momento sonó brusco.

-Pero Eric a su vez podría ayudarte. Él te ayudará en la reconstrucción de tu casa dure lo que dure, y luego tú le devuelves la misma cantidad de tiempo pero con el barco-le dije cuando le vi meditar-Es un trato justo.

-No digo lo contrario.

-El barco es algo más ventajoso que una casa-comentó la suegra.

-Estamos en invierno y necesitamos una casa, no estoy en situación de ponerme quisquilloso-me miró y se puso muy serio-Coméntaselo a Eric, sé que no quería embarcarse en un segundo navío. Dile…

Regresé trotando a casa y me dirigí al establo, Eric estaba allí, arreglando algunas maderas.

-Eric, Eric, ¿a qué no sabes qué me ha dicho Jon, el marido de Rowena?

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-me mordí una sonrisa.

-Que vas a poder construir ese barco en el que tan empeñado está tu padre.

-Sookie, ya hemos hablado de eso…

-Escucha, ven-le cogí de las manos y le llevé a un rinconcito.

-He hablado con él y dice que si te parece bien ayudarle en la reconstrucción de su casa, te pagará después con el mismo tiempo de trabajo... pero en el drakkar.

-Bueno, eso estaría bien, pero no tengo para un segundo barco, Sookie. Necesitaría más hombres…

-Hay más casas destruidas. Sólo tendrías que retrasar eso un poquito. Wolfren colmillo sangriento tiene incluso el establo para reconstruir. Todo. Cuando acabes de ayudar a Jon, ayudas a Wolfren…

-Ya, bueno, es que no sé…-le levanté la túnica, acariciándole el vientre.

-Venga, aunque dices que no, sé que te gustaría poder hacer otro barco más.

-Claro que me gustaría-le empecé a besar el cuello-un par de barcos nos darían muchísima seguridad-le mordí el lóbulo y le apreté el culo con las dos manos.

-¿Entonces…? Yo quiero tener otro barco…

-No estoy seguro, Sookie-un mordisquito.

-Tonterías-otro lametón, en el cuello, justo encima de su palpitante vena. Le estuve comiendo el cuello unos segundos.

-Podemos intentarlo-concedió.

-Perfecto-me aparté de él y le sonreí-Wulfric está afuera esperándote para que hagamos los tratos. ¿Vamos?

-Pero, pero, pero…

-Venga…-tiré de él y le dejé con Wulfric. Regresé a casa y me puse a hacer mis tareas.

Eric volvió a la hora de comer, bastante contento. Había conseguido pactar con Jon, Wolfren y Kolli, pero creía que debía buscar unas cuantas manos más, quizás otro par de hombres.

-He hablado con Kolbeinn-me dijo. Le noté extraño y luego empezó a contarme que Kolbeinn, un vikingo de unos cuarenta y cinco años que había enviudado hacía un par, le había planteado a Eric la posibilidad de ayudarle durante cinco días a cambio de que yo le hiciera un par de mantas nuevas. A Eric no parecía hacerle mucha gracia que trabajara para nadie, aunque había consentido en hablarlo conmigo porque podía prepararlas en casa. Se animó un poco cuando vio la ilusión que me hacía. Y es que estaba contentísima de poder ayudar.

Yo me quedé tejiendo en casa mientras él se iba a empezar los primeros tablones para los barcos y para las casas. Fui a por una madeja de lana de color verdoso y mientras la sacaba del baúl sentí algo extraño, pero a la vez muy familiar. Me escondí tras nuestra cortina.

En los siguiente minutos le pedí a Erik que se portara bien y salí a la calle.

-Eric-lo llamé. Estaba serrando unos troncos con ayuda de otro hombre-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?-le cogí de las manos y le aparté del trabajo.

-No estoy embarazada.

-¿Qué?

-Que no estoy embarazada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Tú qué crees? Tengo el periodo…

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí. He ido a ver a Leiva y me ha dicho que seguramente con tantos nervios…se me retrasó.

-Ya veo. ¿Estás bien?-me levantó la cara, sosteniéndome las mejillas. Estaba preocupado ante la posibilidad de que eso me cambiara. Eric pensaba que las mujeres nos poníamos un poco raras con el tema hijos.

-Voy a volver a casa-le sonreí-Hace bastante fresco.

-¿Quieres que…?

-No, no. Estoy bien. Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-Regresé a casa trotando y apenada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo-Ya he vuelto-anuncié y me senté en la mesa.

-¿Estás llorando, Sookie?-me preguntó Audr.

-No, cariño.

-Sí, sí estás llorando. ¿Estás triste?-le acaricié una trencita.

-Es que ya no vas a tener un hermanito.

-¿Y mi hermanita?

-Tampoco, cariño.

-A lo mejor si te doy un abrazo ya no estás triste.

-A lo mejor-Y me lo dio. La estreché contra mi pecho y me contuve-Eres la niña más bonita del mundo. Venga a jugar-se bajó de mi regazo y se marchó con el perrito Luup. Me senté y continué con la manta que había estado haciendo desde hacía dos semanas y que ahora sería para otra casa.

El día pasó como a cámara lenta. Eric no vino a comer, así que mandé a Leif con comida para él, porque a mí no me apetecía salir de casa.

Cuando Eric volvió, pasado el anochecer, me levanté para ir a por leche, pero me detuvo para hacerlo él. No me apetecía tranquilizarle, porque la que necesitaba ánimos era yo, pero aún así le seguí hasta el corral. No estaba ordeñando a la cabra, sino guardando unas cosas en un baúl.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, guardaba unas herramientas que ya no voy a necesitar-le noté ansioso, así que me acerqué y me abracé a su cintura. Le leí claramente el pensamiento. No estaba guardando unas herramientas, sino una cuna que había estado haciendo para nuestro hijo.

-No quiero que te preocupes, ¿vale? Estoy bien-le aseguré-Claro que quería tener un hijo, pero…

-Hay tiempo.

-Sí-dije. Aunque de repente no me sentí tan segura. Le apreté aún más. Amaba al vampiro, pero no quería dejar al vikingo. No podía perder al hombre. No quería perder a los niños-Estoy justo donde quiero estar.

-¿Qué significa eso?-me encogí de hombros.

-Que te quiero.

-Algún día vamos a tener que hablar de ti, ¿sabes?-Eric se preguntaba a menudo sobre mi pasado, pero no me preguntaba porque tenía miedo de conocerlo, de lo que yo pudiera decirle y de que eso condicionara nuestro futuro.

-Te contaré lo que quieres saber-le mentí. Le contaría exactamente lo que todos querían escuchar. Había "oído" las conjeturas que se habían hecho sobre mí a lo largo de los meses, e iba a decirle a Eric justamente lo que la gente esperaba.

Volvimos a casa y me puse a hacer la cena. Les serví a los niños leche tibia y a Eric una jarra de cerveza. Puse en una sartén caliente un pedazo de panceta, tosté pan y saqué queso.

-¿Vas a ir mañana con los hombres a talar los árboles?

-No sé.

-Nosotros vamos a estar bien. Lo sabes ¿no? Podrían ir Erik y Leif a poner algunos cepos e intentar cazar algo para la cena.

-¿Yo no puedo ir?-preguntó Audr.

-Está bien, que se vengan. Pero tú no puedes venir, pequeña.

-Jo.

-Vamos a cenar-le coloqué un trapo a Audr en el pechito para que no se manchara y empezamos a comer con Erik y Lefi haciendo planes para el día siguiente. El niño apenas se dolía ya del hombro.

En la noche me acurruqué contra Eric y él me estuvo acariciando el pelo.

-He pensado en quitar la plataforma donde dormíamos antes.

-¿Y eso? Con lo que te gusta…

-Ya no dormimos ahí y no creo que lo volvamos a hacer. Además, subir las escaleras es incómodo. Lo quitaré y pondré camas abajo, para cuando tengamos más hijos-me besó la frente.

-Pero para eso aún falta mucho, ni siquiera estoy embarazada.

-Pero te quedarás. Me aseguraré de ello-rió.

-Más te vale.

-Mi padre siempre estuvo en contra de esa plataforma.

-Hummm

-No le digas que tiene razón.

-No lo haré.

-A Audd tampoco le gustaba.

-Porque era una mujer sensata-añadí-No se puede andar todo el día escaleras arriba y escaleras abajo.

-Supongo que no. Tampoco es que vayamos a ser jóvenes siempre.

-¿Qué has dicho?-le miré.

-Que no voy a ser joven eternamente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?-preguntó al verme la cara.

-Nada-me apoyé en él.

-¿Crees que me pareceré a mi padre?

-No lo sé-dije un poco trastornada. Luego lo medité-Quizás, Halvar está muy bien para su edad, ojalá-Eric chasqueó la lengua.

-Sería mejor si pudiera quedarme así.

-No digas eso-le estreché-¿Y si no te quedaras así?-pregunté.

-Es que no voy a quedarme así-no le escuché.

-Podemos hacernos viejitos juntos, aquí, en esta casa. Dejaremos que pasen las estaciones y los años, los niños crecerán y se nos pondrá el pelo blanco.

-Leif tendrá que venir a quitar la nieve del tejado cuando yo no pueda subirme. Aunque para entonces seremos los jefes del clan y viviremos en la casa principal rodeados de un montón de siervos-comentó animado.

-Y nos querremos mucho y siempre, a pesar de que seamos ancianitos-dije en un hilo de voz.

-¿Sookie, estás bien?

-Sí-lamenté con voz compungida-Y un día uno se morirá y el otro se morirá poco después.

-Pero para eso aún falta mucho, agorera-me acarició la cara-¿Estás llorando?

-No, no.

-Parece que...

-Es que ya tengo sueño. Durmamos-No parecía convencido, pero lo dejó estar.

-Claro-Me abrazó y pensó en mí y en nosotros hasta que le venció el sueño, que fue un rato largo después, teniendo en cuenta lo cansado que debía estar.

Bueno, pues ya sabéis que no está embarazada. Próximamente, más. 


	47. Chapter 47

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Al día siguiente, encima de mis propios demonios, mis ovarios parecían más que dispuestos a darme una mala vida. Además, tener la regla en la edad media era un incordio y un asco. No nos damos cuenta de lo afortunados que somos hasta que no perdemos esas pequeñas cosas que nos hacen la vida más fácil y más bonita; cosas como las compresas, los tampones, las toallitas húmedas… Aunque por mí todas esas cosas pueden seguir en el siglo XXI, que yo estoy bien como estoy aquí.

Eric se había ido finalmente a continuar con la tala de árboles, pero no para usar la madera en los barcos, sino en la reconstrucción de las casas. Planeaba hablar con otro par de hombres y ofrecerles algunas armas y herramientas de metal (material muy valioso en estos tiempos) a cambio de su trabajo en los navíos.

Me cambié por segunda vez en la mañana temprana el trapo y me puse a hacer una de las dos mantas que Eric usaría para pagar a Kolbeinn. Audr, pobrecita, sola como estaba, se aburría. Así que dejé que saliera a medio día para buscar flores de las nieves al lado de la cerca, por el interior del pueblo y acompañada del perrito Luup.

Eric y los niños volvieron un poco antes de lo previsto, ya que les esperaba de noche y llegaron cuando estaba anocheciendo.

-Ya estáis aquí. ¡Eric! ¿Qué te ha pasado?-llevaba los nudillos en carne viva, un rasguño en la ceja y el labio partido.

-Nada-contestó secamente. Pero no le dejé que se escabullera. Le cogí las manos y le retuve. Tengo un hermano mayor, uno como Jason y sé identificar las señales que indican que alguien se ha metido en una pelea.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Te he dicho que nada-Leif y Erik entraron silenciosamente y dejaron la caza sobre la mesa: un gazapillo y una liebre. Miré a Eric inquisitivamente.

-Buenas, Sookie.

-Hola, Jon.

-Escucha, Sookie, Eric no tuvo la culpa.

-Ve con tu mujer, Jon-le indicó Eric. Yo le sonreí y le despedí en la puerta-¿Vas a seguir fulminándome con la mirada o vas a calentar agua para curar mis heridas?

-Debería dejar que se te cayeran las manos-le contesté-Pelearte como si fueras un crío.

-Gaulag me tocó los huevos.

-Oh, te tocó las narices-dije con tono irónico-Tocarte las narices es lo que habrías estado haciendo el próximo mes de haberte roto una mano o los dedos por tu niñería. ¿Qué hacemos si te rompes una mano? ¿Me voy yo a ayudar con los barcos… o a ayudar a Jon y a los otros?

-No tienes razón.

-¡¿Qué no tengo…?

-¡Pregúntale a Jon!

-¿Vais a discutir?-preguntó Leif.

-Pregúntaselo a Sookie.

-No, no vamos a discutir. Anda, cielo, tráeme un cubo de agua del pozo y luego id a guardar a los animales-Me senté junto a Eric y le examiné las manos. Cuando le toqué vi lo que había pasado. Gaulag le había ofrecido su ayuda en los barcos, Eric la había declinado porque no tenía como pagar y Gaulag le había sugerido que podría pagarle conmigo-Jon ha dicho que tenías razón, ¿me lo quieres explicar?

-Déjalo.

-Pues le preguntaré a él-Eric resopló-¿Le hizo algo a los niños?-A ver si pinchándole…

-No.

-¿Dijo algo de mí?-Él me miró-Ya veo. ¿Tan malo era?

-No dijo nada malo.

-Ah, ¿entonces le pegaste por decir cosas buenas?-no contestó-Déjalo-Ya lo averiguaría por mis medios. No fue difícil hacerlo. Calenté agua y saqué unos paños de lino limpios. Le lavé los nudillos a Eric, que hizo unos cuantos gestos de escozor y mientras me metí en su cabeza. Gaulag no me había pedido como pago tal cual, sino que se había atrevido a pedirme prestada: le había dicho que trabajaría en el barco, a cambio de que yo le calentara la cama durante los meses de invierno y los días fríos de otoño del próximo año de su vida. Al parecer, Eric, a la primera mención, ya le había contestado rotundamente que no; ante la insistencia de Gaulag, Eric le contestó más rudamente que no, Gaulag se puso ofensivo y Eric había acabado partiéndole la boca. Me mordí el labio, y le curé las manos con cuidado, soplándole si le escocía.

-Voy a poder trabajar, tranquila.

-No es eso solo lo que me preocupa, ya lo sabes.

-Si es por el qué dirán, Jon estaba presente, Gaulag me ofendió, y no tendré que reparar ningún agravio-negué con la cabeza.

-Te estoy haciendo guisantes con jamón para cenar-tardó unos segundos en contestar. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos y a los labios.

-Mi plato favorito. Ven-me tomó de la mano y tuve cuidado de no tocarle las heridas. Me senté en su regazo y nos estuvimos besando.

-Tengo frío, Erik-oímos a Audr en la calle.

-Chist, calla.

-¿No podemos pasar aún?-preguntó la niña.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?-quiso saber Lefi.

-Padre y Sookie están dentro.

-Oh-Eric y yo nos miramos extrañados. Me apartó y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo?

-Esperamos-contestó Erik.

-¿Esperáis a qué? ¿A caer enfermos?-preguntó su padre.

-Dijiste que no debíamos molestaros cuando estuvierais solos-Eric les sonrió.

-Venga, pasad antes de que os pongáis malos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos?-preguntó Audr.

-Me he peleado con un dragón enorme en el bosque.

-¿Sí?

-Qué boba eres-le contestó Erik. Su padre le dio un capón y le acarició el pelo a su hija, guiñándole un ojo.

-A ver, cuando Sookie y yo estemos tras la cortina de allí, no debéis entrar, ni mirar. Si queréis algo, lo pedís antes de apartar la cortina ¿vale?, pero si estamos aquí, aunque estemos besándonos, podéis pasar.

Cogí en brazos a la pequeña Audr y le deshice las dos trenzas para peinarle el pelo. Jugueteó con una muñeca sobre la mesa, pero Erik llegó con un oso de madera y fingió que se comía a la muñeca de Audr. Se pusieron a pelear.

-Mañana volveremos a ir a por más madera-dijo Eric-Quiero que me acompañéis-les dijo a sus dos hijos varones-Y cuando me ponga con la casa de Jon y las de otros, quiero que ayudéis a Sookie en casa, haciendo las tareas que debería hacer yo: recoger leña, cortarla, mantener siempre agua fresca y limpia para los animales, limpiar el establo y a las bestias y quitar la nieve del tejado y el hielo de los saledizos. Tendréis que repartiros las tareas y hacerlo todo sin discusión y como yo lo haría-Leif asintió-¡Erik!

-Recoger leña, cortarla, tener agua para los animales, limpiarlos a ellos y al establo, romper los hielos y quitar la nieve. Mira-se rió-mi oso se ha comido a tu princesita.

-Ayúdame a poner la mesa, anda-le dije.

-Pero, pero, pero…

-¡A poner la mesa te han dicho!-le vociferó su padre. No quise reprenderle más, así que dejé pasar el asunto de la pelea, porque en el fondo me parecía muy mono por su parte que se preocupara tanto.

Al día siguiente, Eric se marchó al campo con el resto de hombres, pero me avisó de que estaría aquí para el atardecer.

Como solo estábamos la pequeña Audr y yo no tuve que pasarme la mañana en la cocina preparando la comida. La niña recogió los huevos y le dio de comer a las gallinas mientras yo les ponía agua a los animales y les echaba de comer. Vi a Gaulag a lo lejos, cojeaba y tenía la cara hecha un mapa; le saqué la lengua.

A media mañana se levantó ventisca, así que obligué a Audr a que dejara a Luup en el establo y jugara dentro de casa, mientras yo continuaba con la manta, que tenía por finalizar. Como me pasaba a mí, Audr renegaba de sus hermanos a menudo porque eran unos brutos, no la dejaban jugar con ellos o le tomaban el pelo, pero no dejaba de echarles un montón de menos en cuanto éstos desaparecían. Por supuesto, ella siempre lo negaría.

Como habían dicho, llegaron antes del anochecer. Los niños estaban muy contentos a pesar de no haber pillado ni una rata de campo, porque Eric les había enseñado a usar algunas herramientas, de entre ellas, el hacha. Estaba bastante cabreada porque me parecía una irresponsabilidad, sobre todo viendo al mediano, pero Eric le quitaba hierro y me decía que ya cogería práctica y que cuando Erik se cortara la primera vez, ya no se cortaría una segunda. Tendría que rezar para que lo primero que se cortara no fuese el pie. Le preparé un baño caliente y ropa limpia.

-Ayúdame con esto-dijo refiriéndose al broche.

-Es muy bonito.

-Es de nácar. El que llevas tú, también es precioso-Era uno de los más bonitos que tenía: de plata vieja e incrustaciones de oro. Sonreí.

-Ilnar me lo pidió-le dije-Me dijo que lo aceptaría como pago a cambio de que su esposo trabajara contigo en los barcos durante una semana.

-Lo sé, también me lo propuso.

-No sé qué hacer.

-¿Hacer?

-Debería decir que sí y dársela. Dices que Grim tiene unas manos extraordinarias para la madera ¿no?

-Ya, pero de todas formas.

-Solo es una joya-terminé.

-Pero no es tuya-dijo muy serio-Ese broche era de Audd. Y antes que ella fue de su madre, y antes que de ella, perteneció a su abuela… fue un regalo de bodas. Ese broche no es mío para dar, ni tuyo, es de Audr-me quedé helada.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho. Nunca me lo habría puesto.

-Pero te queda bien-comentó como si tal cosa.

-¿Podría haberlo perdido?

-¿Dónde? Aunque lo hubieras perdido por el pueblo, en cuanto lo hubiesen encontrado, te lo habrían devuelto. No es como si alguna mujer hubiese podido ponérselo sin que lo hubiese reconocido.

-Aún así-Me lo desabroché.

-¿Qué haces? No hace falta que…, oh, venga-se lo entregué-Audr es pequeña para ponérselo. Es un broche de mujer. Sookie, venga…-comentó con voz cansina cuando vio que me quitaba el resto de alhajas. Hasta ahora me las había puesto sin ningún tipo de miramiento, pensando en que eran de Eric y eso las convertía en mías, sin pararme a considerar que muchas de esas joyas eran realmente de Audr. No soy una aprovechada. Intento ponérmelo de nuevo pero no me dejé.

-Escucha, si no quieres usar este, está bien. Pero usa cualquiera de los otros, ponte el que tiene forma de hoja de roble, el de bronce.

-También es de Audd.

-Casi todas las cosas que hay en esta casa pertenecieron una vez a Audd.

-Entonces le pertenecen a la pequeña y no me pondré ninguna.

-¿Vas a quitarte también el vestido? Porque eso quiero verlo.

-No tiene gracia. ¿Y si se lo hubiese entregado?

-Habría encontrado la manera de recuperarlo, tranquila. Se te está cayendo la túnica-comentó-No es que me importe…-cogí la cajita de madera en la que guardaba las cosas de coser y saqué unas agujas de hueso, atravesé la lana con ellos y me los coloqué como broches.

-Eres una de las mujeres mejor vestidas del poblado y ¿pretendes llevar esa porquería?

-No soy una aprovechada-repetí en voz alta. Eric frunció el ceño, algo ofendido-Anda, ve a bañarte, se te está enfriando el agua-me cogió de la mano.

-Ayúdame-Apartamos la cortina y la volvimos a dejar caer. Normalmente Eric no sentía vergüenza de asearse delante de sus hijos, pero dado que iba a "ayudarle" yo, preferimos un poco de intimidad-No eres una aprovechada. Sí, es cierto que llevas muchas cosas que eran de Audd, pero yo se las procuré y tienes tanto derecho como ella a lucirlas-cogió el llavero y me lo entregó-Vale, ese broche es de Audr porque su madre así lo quería, pero el resto de cosas, no. Ni los vestidos, ni las joyas. Yo las conseguí y son para ti.

-Sólo usaré las cosas que trajiste de tu último viaje.

-Entonces, y no me quejo, tendrás que ir casi siempre desnuda. Porque las telas caras se las di a mi madre.

-Pues iré mal vestida.

-¡Por los rayos de Thor que no lo permitiré!-Le ignoré y le ayudé a desvestirse.

-Pero ¿qué has estado haciendo? ¡Pareces un Ecce Homo!-le dije.

-¿El qué?

-Mira cuántas heridas-pequeñas heridas, cortecitos, golpes… ¿Y esto qué es?-señalé algo anaranjado que llevaba pegado en la espinilla.

-¡Ay de mí, resina!-exclamó. Cogí el pegote y tiré de él. Eric gritó y yo me partí de risa mientras lo agitaba en el aire, lleno de pelitos de su pierna-¿Tengo más, tengo más?-Jugueteé un rato con él, torturándole y riéndome a carcajadas, arrancándole los pelillos mientras él trataba de huir. Luego clavé las rodillas en el suelo y le compensé.

Cenamos en familia, algo que no volveríamos a hacer en un tiempo, aunque eso yo no lo sabía todavía.

Otro capítulo más, espero que os guste.


	48. Chapter 48

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Al día siguiente me desperté sola en la cama. Me vestí y me puse una túnica, aunque no empleé ninguno de las joyas de Audr. Después de hacer el desayuno, de tomarlo junto a los niños y de darles vía libre para salir a jugar, me puse con el telar. Helga vino a media mañana para hablar conmigo y animarme, porque acababa de enterarse de que no estaba embarazada, y también estuvo ayudándome con la limpieza y con el dibujo de la manta que estaba haciendo. Le expliqué que estaba tranquila y que su hijo también estaba bien, y que aunque nos encontrábamos un poco decepcionados, sabíamos que ya llegaría. Helga y yo hablamos de los cotilleos del pueblo y después me estuvo hablando sobre sus hijos.

-Supe hace poco sobre tu hija-le comenté mientras pasábamos un hilo de color rojo entre la madeja de blancos-Pero ignoraba que hubieses tenido otros dos.

-Además De Leif y Eric tuve otros dos varones. El primer hijo que tuve con Halvar murió a los quince años.

-Lo lamento.

- Halvar lo llamó Wulfric, como su padre, el abuelo de Eric. Gobernó al pueblo de la bahía desde los diecinueve hasta que legó en su hijo, murió a los setenta y uno.

-El segundo hijo que tuve con Halvar fue Leif. Murió en batalla. Era un jinete buenísimo y un arquero excepcional. Me quedé embarazada de nuevo y tuvimos dos hijos. La niña murió nada más nacer y el otro bebé a los trece meses. Me desperté una mañana y no respiraba-se quedó pensando unos segundos-Se llamaba como mi esposo.

-¿Y con tu otro esposo tuviste una hija?

-Sí, Elvira. Murió durante su primer parto, pobrecilla-Y la vi limpiarse una lágrima-Halvar la trató siempre muy bien. Incluso la casó con la mano derecha del jefe de otro pueblo, un hombre importante. Pero bueno, tengo a Eric-se consoló-Y a mis nietos, que confío en que pronto sean más.

-Yo también lo espero. Te pediré ayuda con los nombres-reí y ella se extrañó-¿Qué?

-Son los hombres los que eligen los nombres para los hijos.

-O sea, que nosotras nos quedamos con la mejor parte: parir-ella se rió.

-Al menos sabes que no se llamará Halvar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eric y Audd tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron así. Murió a los dos años. Un golpe tremendo para Audd, y fue fatal también para Eric. Murió mientras Audd estaba embarazada de Erik. El disgusto le provocó el parto y Leiva la salvó, aunque nos había asegurado que criatura y madre tenían un pie en el otro mundo-estuvo un rato perdida en aquellos recuerdos-Di algo-me animó con una sonrisa.

-Es que no sé qué decir, es tan triste… No me imagino ni quiero imaginarme cómo debe ser.

-Sí, es duro y es triste. Pero confío en reencontrarme con ellos algún día. Aunque mi buen Leif estará en el Valhalla-Sonreí: el paraíso de los vikingos-A no ser que muera en batalla, yo no iré allí. Y si fuera, no podría ver al resto de mis hijos.

-No pienses así.

-Cuando vivía con mi otro esposo oí hablar de otros dioses. De un dios que no distingue entre guerreros y granjeros, esposas o prostitutas.

-Sí, Dios-me cogió de las manos.

-Espero volver a verlos y abrazarlos a todos-asentí.

-Seguro que así será.

-Bueno, será mejor que me marche, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

-Gracias por la mermelada.

-No hay de qué.

-Hola, abuela.

-¡Hola!-la saludaron los niños, que entraron en tropel-¿Qué vamos a comer, Sookie?

-Caldo de pescado con sopas de pan-le contesté a Erik-Id a lavaros las manos, y ¡mira que sucia vas, Audr! Después de comer te bañaré-se giró y salió detrás de su hermano mediano para lavarse las manitas-Anda, Leif, corre a decirle a tu padre que la comida está en la mesa. ¡Que se dé prisa que se enfría!-le grité. Coloqué los cuencos de madera, las jarras y fui sirviendo la comida. Leif entró directo al fuego a calentarse las manos.

-Dice que comamos.

-¿Le falta mucho? Podemos esperar un rato.

-Me ha dicho que te dijera-y miró hacia arriba rememorando las palabras precisas de Eric-que no iban a parar y que pegaría bocado entre madero y madero-abrí la boca para hablar-¡Ah, y que no te preocuparas porque la suegra de Jon les ha llevado pan con embutido de cerdo!

-¿Algo más?

-Ya está todo-se sentó y se metió el cucharón en la boca, el caldo se le derramó por la barbilla.

-Esas maneras-le corregí. Y junto a los otros dos niños, le acompañé en la comida. Por la noche Eric me hizo la misma jugada. Cuando envié a Leif a que le avisara de que íbamos a cenar y de que ya iba siendo hora de que se recogiera a casa, me encontré con que el señor vikingo iba a tomarse un par de cervezas a la salud de Jon, a comisquear algo allí y a seguir con el trabajo hasta Odín sabía cuándo.

Cuando se acostó a mi lado por la noche y me habló arrastraba las palabras.

-Te has tomado más de dos cervezas.

-No-negó. Y me tocó una teta. Le pegué. Soy camarera y no me gusta que me toquen los borrachos. Eric me respiró la nuca-¡Qué bien hueles!

-Al contrario que tú-me imaginé la cara que ponía mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su lado de la cama. Sin embargo, soy una mujer y tengo mi lado aprovechado, así que cuando se durmió, que fue más o menos veinte segundos después, me acerqué a él para coger calor. Olía un montón a serrín. Cerré los ojos y me quedé frita.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté cuando nos despertaron llamando a la puerta-¿Qué ocurre?-aporreaban los tablones.

-Chist, chist. No es nada-me tranquilizó Eric-Es el guarda. Le pedí que me despertara antes del amanecer.

-¿Para qué?

-Para poder levantarme e ir a trabajar-se restregó los ojos y suspiró-No me gusta que duermas vestida-comentó echándome una mirada. Bostezó y estornudó dos veces. Yo sonreí porque todavía me sorprendía verle tan humano. Me levanté y me abracé a él y empecé a comerle el cuello. Él volvió a estornudar y eso me dio más ganas de seguir besándole.

-Dentro de un par de días ya no tendré la regla. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Que se me acabaron las sesiones de sexo oral-yo me reí.

-Nop, significa que empiezan las mías-y entonces él se rió. Nos reímos los dos. Mis risitas mezcladas con su carcajada masculina y profunda. Después de juguetear un rato, hacernos cosquillas y pelearnos en la cama, él se levantó para vestirse e ir a trabajar y transcurrió otro día repleto de aburrimiento. Y eso que el día había empezado prometiendo. Pero Eric no vino a comer y tampoco apareció para cenar. Y lo peor es que los siguientes días transcurrieron en la misma línea.

Al tercer día de tedio causado por la falta de compañía, sucedió un hecho insólito teniendo en cuenta que era invierno: hizo buen día y pude bajar al mercado para cotorrear con el resto de las mujeres del pueblo.

Después de comer alubias con chirlas me pasé por donde Jon para ver cómo iban las cosas. Ver a Eric bajo el sol, aunque éste no calentara, serrando, martilleando, con el hacha en mano era toda una experiencia. Me acerqué mordisqueando un dulce. Eric y Jon habían estado serrando un tronco y ahora estaba lijándolo. Me puse detrás y le examiné como si tuviera rayos equis en los ojos. Se le hinchaba la vena de la frente y la del cuello. Me mordí el labio. También parecía que le iba a reventar la tela de las mangas de la túnica. Sin poder contenerme, le estuve toqueteando.

-Voy a acabar cortándome un dedo, o lo que es peor, haciéndote daño a ti-me dijo Eric cuando le sobé la espalda mientras levantaba el hacha. Estaba poniéndose bastante nervioso y es que yo me estaba poniendo excesivamente pesada-Anda, vete a casa. Aquí me distraes.

-Pero vas a venir a cenar.

-Sí, sí-y me ahuyentó como a las gallinas. Me dio una palmada en el culo y me giré.

-Dame un beso. Otro. Otro más. El último.

Regresé a casa, girándome de vez en cuando para echarle un ojo a Eric, que había vuelto a su trabajo. Jon le había dicho algo y él reía a carcajada limpia. Música para mis oídos.

-¿Dónde habéis estado?-les pregunté a Erik y a Leif, que iban cubiertos de porquería.

-Mira, mira lo que hemos traído-y me enseñaron un zurrón repleto de barro de color rojo sangre: arcilla.

-Voy a hacerte un tazón para la leche, ¿vale, Sookie?-me aseguró Erik. Le pellizqué el moflete. Pasé con ellos a casa, avivé el fuego y calenté un poco de agua. A los pocos minutos los niños se ponían perdidos en la mesa haciendo vasos, platos, cuencos, cazuelas y figuritas de barro que luego coceríamos en el horno, junto con nosotros, que nos coceríamos en la casa, a tenor de cómo estaba subiendo la temperatura en el interior. Me quité algo de ropa y me quedé con el camisón de lino. Como había hecho un curso de cerámica en el instituto, pude darles un par de buenos consejos a los niños y acabé tan perdida como ellos. Si Eric no volvía muy cansado, a lo mejor podíamos hacer un numerito con el barro.

El vikingo no vino a cenar y ni siquiera llegó pronto. Porque me dio tiempo a contarles a los niños el cuento de La Bella y la Bestia y Peter Pan antes de irnos a dormir.

Me acosté enfadada sin saber la sorpresa que me esperaba al día siguiente.


	49. Chapter 49

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

El día empezó de forma que podríamos definir como espectacular, ya que me despertó la lengua de Eric en mi clítoris. Madrugar es un asco, pero que te despierten así lo compensa con mucho.

Ya me sorprendí cuando vi que Eric se presentaba a comer con nosotros. Me asombré aún más de que llegara pronto esa tarde, antes del atardecer y pasara un rato conmigo después de asearse y acicalarse. Cuando le pregunté me contestó que tenía una vista oficial en el palacio del pueblo y que llegaba tarde. Como esa respuesta parecía medianamente aceptable me contenté y me puse a preparar la cena. La última sorpresa se presentó en forma de suegra. Helga me pidió que fuera a palacio porque mi presencia también era solicitada. Cuando llegué me extrañó ver que los únicos en la sala eran Halvar, Eric, Wulfric y Helgi, más nosotras dos que acabábamos de llegar.

-Bien, nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Wulfric en referencia a sí mismo y a Helgi.

-Quédate, primo-le dijo Halvar-Parece que mi hijo tiene una petición que hacer.

-Mi petición no precisa de testigos-Y su tono fue tan severo que Helgi, mano derecha de Halvar, empujó a Wulfric hacia el portalón de salida. Eric me tendió la mano y avancé hacia él-He venido a informarte de que a partir de ahora Sookie no será más mi esclava, ni de nadie. Quiero que sea libre-le miré con muchísima ternura.

-Eric…

-Me parece aceptable y justo-dirigí mi mirada a Halvar-Desde tu llegada, Sookie, has demostrado una lealtad, una fidelidad y una valentía propia de los habitantes del pueblo de la bahía. Qué menos que se te reconozca como tal cuando tanto has dado y has hecho por nosotros.

-Gracias, señor.

-Aún hay más-intervino Eric.

-Oh, por supuesto-añadió Halvar.

-Es mi deseo tomar a Sookie por esposa, cuando su condición de esclava haya cambiado-Halvar se rió. Eric frunció el ceño-¿Te hace gracia mi deseo?

-Me desternillo, ¿no me ves?-Halvar tomó aire-No pongas esa cara. En la próxima luna nueva, dentro de ocho noches, tendrás permiso para tomar a Sookie como concubina.

-No me has entendido…

-Te he entendido perfectamente. Soy viejo, no estúpido. Helga, acompaña a Sookie a recoger sus cosas-Helga hizo una reverencia. Me tomó del codo y aunque me negaba a abandonar la estancia, ella me obligó.

-No quiero que sea mi concubina, sino mi esposa.

-Eso no va a poder ser.

-Si es posible o no me da igual, la tomaré como esposa. Es lo que quiero, lo que queremos… Has visto cómo es con mis hijos…

-En la vida no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere. Y como ya te he dicho, soy viejo, pero no estúpido, ni ciego…-salí de allí y no pude alcanzar a escuchar mucho más, aunque se oían voces desde fuera.

-¡Hola, abuela! ¿Qué pasa, Sookie?

-Sookie se viene a vivir conmigo y con vuestro abuelo unos días.

-Pero ¿por qué?-quiso saber Audr. Erik y Leif protestaron. Helga intentó acallarlos con un gesto de las manos.

-Ve a recoger tus cosas.

-Yo no quiero irme-dije. Y los tres niños se abrazaron a mis piernas.

-Oh, venga. Solo será una semana-les dijo Helga con una sonrisa-Ocho días y siete noches y la tendréis aquí de vuelta, os lo prometo. Leif, tú eres el mayor, sabes que ahora que Sookie es libre no puede vivir con vosotros.

-¿Y por qué contigo sí puede vivir?

-Porque yo soy una mujer.

-Y yo también soy una chica-alegó Audr. Helga rió.

-Tú eres aún una niña. Venga, Sookie, recoge tus cosas.

-No… no tengo nada-dije.

-Coge un par de vestidos-Fui a por ellos: unas pocas túnicas sencillas y luego un camisón de lino. Era una tela cara, pero era la más cómoda para dormir. Se los entregué a Helga y me agaché para despedirme de los niños. Me parecía una tontería emocionarme porque no iba a estar ni a veinte metros de ellos.

-Portaros muy bien. Volveré muy pronto, y…-me sorbí los mocos.

-Solo serán las noches. Durante el día estaréis juntos-nos prometió Helga.

-Ya la habéis oído. Quiero que hagáis pis antes de iros a la cama y que os lavéis los dientes. ¿Vale?-los tres asintieron-Y mañana por la mañana vendré prontito, antes de que os levantéis para prepararos el desayuno. ¿Puedo?-Helga me dijo que sí con la cabeza. Le acaricié el brazo a Leif, le revolví el pelo a Erik y me comí a besos a Audr. Cuando salía de casa vi a Eric que caminaba entre la nieve, aplastándola como si fueran cucarachas, visiblemente enfadado. Bueno, yo también estaba cabreada. Podría haberme avisado de cuándo pensaba hacer lo que había hecho.

Halvar caminaba de un lado al otro del gran salón, cuando nos vio entrar, hizo un gesto a uno de sus siervos, que tomó mis cosas y se las llevó a la habitación donde iba alojarme.

-¿Tú también con el drama?-me preguntó, y se sentó en su trono. Se frotó los ojos y luego me miró-Ven, siéntate aquí-dijo indicándome una silla que había a su izquierda. La moví y me senté en frente de él-Necesito que cooperes conmigo.

-¿Cooperar?

-Necesito que convenzas a mi hijo para que acepte mi consejo.

-El consejo en el que no le permites casarse conmigo-Halvar resopló.

-Tienes que comprender… Eric será el jefe de este clan algún día, puede que pronto.

-No te pongas interesante, que estás muy sano-le espeté. Él me sonrió.

-Aunque viva otros veinte años, Eric será algún día jefe.

-Esto no es por la jefatura del clan. Es por Rothgar-Soy telépata, chaval.

-Me has pillado. Es cierto. Cuando el rey muera, uno de nosotros, uno de los jefes de los clanes que conformamos el reino, obtendrá la corona.

-Y si Eric se casara con una antigua esclava disminuirían sus posibilidades.

-No disminuirían, desaparecerían-juntó las yemas de los dedos y me sonrió-No os estoy negando que estéis juntos. No te equivoques, no estoy en tu contra. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Eres buena con mis nietos y haces feliz a mi hijo.

-Yo no toleraré una segunda mujer. Si eso pasa yo me iré. No quiero a Eric a tiempo parcial.

-No tienes que preocuparte. Aunque yo le obligara a casarse con otra, sé que para él solo contarías tú.

-No le compartiré, Halvar.

-No pretendo que le compartas. Quiero que entiendas que tienes razones para estar tranquilísima. Mi hijo, como yo, es hombre de una sola mujer. Quiero que me ayudes en esto porque creo que eres más razonable que Eric. No estoy ciego y conozco muy bien a mi hijo. Sé que si le prohibiera estar contigo te cogería a ti y a mis nietos y desaparecería. Ya he perdido muchos hijos y no quiero perder al que me queda.

-No le empujes, entonces.

-No lo haré, pero me gustaría que trataras de… suavizarle.

-Si conoces bien a Eric sabrás que ni yo ni nadie puede suavizarle, sabes que es tan fácil de contener como una riada, y sabes que cuando se hace a la idea con algo no hay manera de convencerle de lo contrario.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo, esa eres tú-me interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir algo-Sabes tan bien como yo que Eric hará todo lo que esté en su mano para estar contigo. No quiero ni imaginar de lo que sería capaz. Te ama.

-Y yo a él.

-Entonces sabes que vuestra felicidad no será completa si os alejáis de aquí. Él sería capaz de marcharse por ti, pero hay que evitarlo.

-Y cargas esa responsabilidad en mí-suspiró.

-Solo piénsalo. Medita la situación y lo que te he planteado.

-¿Puedo irme a mi habitación?

-Claro. Que tengas buena noche-coloqué la silla en su sitio y me marché. Me habían acomodado en la misma habitación en la que me colocaron cuando Halvar me encontró y me dejó inconsciente, nada más llegar a este mundo. Suspiré. Últimamente ni siquiera pensaba en eso. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en los niños, en Eric, en si duraría mucho el invierno, en las dos gallinas que habían dejado de poner huevos o en si tardaría mucho en quedarme embarazada. Y ahora no sé si quiera si me permitirán casarme con Eric.

Me froté los brazos y metí leña en el lar que tenía en mi estancia. No era demasiado grande: tenía el hogar, una pila de leña suficiente como para quemar dos días sin parar, una mesa de madera, una silla y un banco corrido en el que cabían dos personas. Y luego estaba la cama. Porque en esta habitación había una cama. Eric y yo habíamos hecho el amor contra la puerta la noche de fiesta sin percatarnos de que estaba allí, ciegos de deseo. .

Tuve que salir de la habitación para buscar algo con lo que calentar agua y poder bañarme, por suerte no me encontré con Halvar o Helga. Sus siervos me entregaron un cubo después de que declinara su empeño en hacerme ellos el trabajo. Volví a mi cuarto, calenté la estancia, me quité la túnica y la dejé bien colgada junto a una de las pieles que me había traído de casa. Me estuve relajando mimándome un rato.

Helga me llamó una hora o así después para avisarme de que la cena ya estaba lista. Me senté a su derecha y esperamos a que nos sirvieran: cerveza, sopa de cebolla y carne en adobo.

-¿Te gusta la sopa de cebolla, Sookie?

-Nunca la había probado, pero sí, está muy buena-miró con tensión a su marido y luego siguió soplando su cuchara de madera. No comíamos en el gran salón, sino en una estancia que quedaba entre mi cuarto y el dormitorio de los jefes. Era más pequeña, más acogedora y más fácil de calentar. En el gran comedor, si no había mucha gente, se pasaba frío.

Miré hacia el exterior y pensé en los niños. Esperaba que Eric ya hubiese vuelto a casa porque los niños tenían que cenar, además, a Audr no le gustaba quedarse sola en casa cuando oscurecía.

Después de cenar me retiré a mi habitación y Helga tampoco insistió mucho en que les acompañara en la sobremesa. Me peiné el pelo a conciencia, intentando que se me quedara lo más lisito posible. Iba a apagar las velas cuando llamaron a mi ventana. La abrí y miré con un puchero a Eric.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te echo de menos.

-No me vas a camelar-Él me sonrió-Podrías haberme avisado.

-Ya te dije que esto pasaría así, pero en una semana volverás a estar en casa.

-¿Seguro?

-Mi padre cederá, Sookie.

-No estoy tan segura.

-¿No me vas a invitar?

-Ya no necesitas que te inviten-Eric hizo un guiño, preguntándose qué significaba aquello, pero lo dejó pasar-Anda, vete a casa, no quiero que los niños estén solos-se aupó por encima del alfeizar y me besó.

-Cierra bien la ventana-Eso hice, aunque me quedé con la oreja pegada a la madera hasta que dejé de escucharle.

Pronto veremos a Eric en Bon Temps… 


	50. Chapter 50

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Un enorme camión Mercedes permanecía aparcado en un claro entre los árboles, al lado de la carretera local que comunicaba Bon Temps con el pueblo de al lado. Una vampiresa joven le abrió las puertas del remolque. Subieron los tres: Gaspar, Raquel y Eric. La joven vampira cerró y luego Eric la oyó caminar y subirse en otro vehículo. Dentro de la cabina se extendía una habitación lujosa, con un sofá de cuero blanco, una pantalla de plasma y un frigorífico repleto de sangre sintética. También había tres ataúdes de viaje.

-El contenedor está insonorizado, blindado y por supuesto los rayos del sol no nos afectarían aquí dentro si decidiéramos, por ejemplo, dormir en el sofá. Pero yo descanso mejor dentro de un ataúd. No me quito la costumbre. ¿Tú?

-…

-Oh, bien, esa es para ti. Espero que quepas dentro. Ya me habían avisado que eras un tipo grande, pensé que exageraban…-En la tapa llevaba el sello homologado de la compañía, que certificaba que cumplía todos los requisitos de seguridad estipulados por la Agencia de Salud vampírica-Hay sangre en la nevera también, yo voy a echarme un trago, si no te importa...

-Por favor, adelante-respondió con algo de sorna.

-¿Otra para ti?-Pensó en negarse, pero había participado en una dura batalla e incluso él necesitaba recuperación. Gaspar se acercó a la nevera-Tienes pinta de ser de O negativo ¿me equivoco?

-No.

-¿Tú quieres una, Raquel?

-No.

-¿Estás segura?-se encogió de hombros-Solo acepta beber sangre directamente de la fuente, tú ya ma entiendes-le dijo a Eric pasándole una botella de Royal-Aunque a veces consiente en beber sangre de donantes en bolsa.

-Gaspar-le advirtió, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia-La noche ha sido larga y creo que nos conviene a todos descansar. Apenas falta una hora para el amanecer.

Eric tomó la Royal de un trago, y sin pedir permiso, se sirvió otra. Gaspar ni lo miró, pero Raquel le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Dejó las dos botellas en el suelo, al lado del sofá, y se encaminó a su ataúd. La abrió y se acostó. Una vez dentro, Eric la reprogramó para que nadie salvo él pudiera abrirla durante el día. Pensó en Sookie y en Pam, y les envió una oleada de amor a ambas, sin estar seguro de si su esposa lo sentiría.

...

Jason derrapó con la camioneta por el camino de grava de su hermana. La bruja y su aquelarre la habían ocultado y ni siquiera él sabía dónde estaba. Le cabreaba un poco, pero lo entendía y había apoyado a Eric en lo de esconderla hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

Habló con un par de lobos de la manada de Alcide, que le aseguraron que su líder estaba de camino. Había dormido durante buena parte del día y luego se había dedicado a cosas mundanas, solo para probarse a sí mismo que sus vidas aún podían ser normales: hizo la compra para él y para Sookie (aunque ella no comía), se compró unas botas con puntera de acero nuevas y se agenció unas cuantas herramientas en la semana del bricolaje.

Aprovechó las últimas horas de luz para arreglar unos cuantos maderos del porche de su hermana y se lamentó por haber olvidado comprar barniz de exteriores y pintura blanca.

En cuanto cayó la noche se oyeron los primeros lamentos y los vampiros aliados de Eric que se habían recuperado bajo tierra se levantaron. Pam también lo hizo y envió a los vampiros de su zona a cubrir el Fangtasia y a seguir con la mayor normalidad posible, ahora que los enemigos habían sido subyugados. Bill, que había descansado en su casa, se acercó a unos cien metros. Se hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y el joven vampiro sureño desapareció a toda velocidad.

-¿Ya puedes dedicarme un minuto?-le preguntó Jason.

-Tengo una zona que organizar y por si no te has dado cuenta, no está mi señor.

-Ha pasado algo hoy, Pam.

-Han pasado muchas cosas, Stackhouse, en las últimas horas.

-Me refiero a mi hermana.

-Dime que Sookie está bien.

-Ella está bien-le garantizó.

-¿Se ha despertado?

-No. Es otra cosa.

-No han dejado de pasarle cosas raras a tu hermana desde que cayó en ese sueño.

-¿Dónde está Eric? Tengo que hablar con él.

-No lo sé, y yo también quiero hablar con él. Stackhouse, si Eric no da señales de vida durante esta noche…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que estoy conectada a mi creador de una manera que tú no puedes imaginar… si la señal de alarma me llega, tendremos que ir a buscar a Sookie y salir de aquí.

-¿Salir a dónde?

-Lejos. Muy lejos. A Europa. Eric aún tiene poderosos amigos allí. Vampiros que nos acojerían en sus zonas y nos brindarían protección.

-Y quieres llevarte a mi hermana.

-Tú también tendrías que venir. Eric no confía en mucha gente, en ti tampoco, pero piensa que de lo malo, eres el mejor para cuidar de Sookie durante el día.

-Vaya, gracias.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo. Es lo que hay que hacer. No sería para siempre…-le mintió-Ten todo preparado para salir pitando-Jason le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego asintió-Necesito un coche, debo ir a Shreverport.

-Coge el de Sookie-Pam frunció el ceño-Te he dado mi sangre, no seas tan abusona-A pesar de todo, Pam sonrió, cogió las llaves del trasto de Sookie y puso rumbo a la ciudad, a su casa y a la de Eric, recogió lo más valioso sentimentalmente, cogió dinero en euros que Eric tenía en la caja fuerte y compró por ordenador tres billetes de avión en todos los vuelos que saliesen a Europa en las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Iba a salirle por un pico.

Eric se despertó un rato después de que cayera el sol; tan cansado estaba. Cuando abrió su ataúd se encontró en una habitación decorada de manera clásica, con grandes muebles de roble en los que se apilaban libros de todas las clases y de todos los tiempos, ajados y gastados, por los años y las lecturas.

El suelo era de suave palosanto, liso, casi sin nudos. La madera brillaba rojiza y lujosa bajo sus pies. Se descalzó para notarla. La misma madera cubría las paredes, hasta cierta altura, luego la pared se cubría de terciopelo rojo. Cuatro trompas daban paso a una cúpula en la que un fresco representaba la escena en la que Narciso se ahoga en el lago, enamorado de sí mismo.

Llamaron a la puerta y Eric retiró la mano de la pared, que había estado acariciando. Abrió y un joven mozo entró para dejar sobre la cama de Eric ropa limpia y varias toallas de un blanco impoluto. Se despidió con una reverencia y dejó de nuevo solo a Eric.

Una joven, de no más de veinte años, llegó mientras llenaba la bañera. Eric la rechazó amablemente, se desnudó y se metió en el agua caliente y aromatizada. Echó de menos a Sookie. Hacía demasiado que no estaba con ella, que no yacía con nadie.

Le gustaba pasarse las horas muertas en el baño, ya que eran las únicas ocasiones en las que su cuerpo cambiaba de aspecto, aunque solo fuesen las yemas de los dedos que se arrugaran por efecto del agua. Después de pasarse dos horas en el agua, estuvo otra hora arreglándose el pelo y echándose los potingues que le habían dejado allí.

No había sido hombre de lujos en vida, y durante buena parte de su existencia como vampiro tampoco había podido permitirse los excesos. Por eso ahora gustaba de estas frivolidades.

Tres horas después de levantarse estaba tan limpio y arreglado como una capilla lista para una boda. Se sentó en la larga cama, en albornoz, para pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Y todo era todo: sus difíciles primeros días, cuando se aferraba a su vida humana y a sus hijos, sus hijos… Se acordó después de la época de los viajes. Ocella le llevó por toda Europa, incluso Asia Menor… qué pocos vampiros eran entonces. Rememoró el momento en que su creador decidió liberarlo y el gozo que sintió; gozo que, sin embargo, se tornó en angustia en los siguientes años, hasta que encontró a alguien que aliviara su soledad, alguien con quien compartir la eternidad: Pam. De repente, el mundo, empezó a girar deprisa. Los largos años medievales con Ocella y sin él dieron paso a unos años frenéticos que culminaron con la Gran Revelación. Y luego llegó Sookie.

Sonrió.

¿Cómo demonios había acabado en Lousiana? Durante los últimos quinientos años había frecuentado las mejores casas de Europa, los más lujosos palacios, las familias más influyentes, todas las cortes reales… y a muchas de sus cortesanas. Y un día decidió cruzar el charco, algo que no había hecho desde sus tiempos humanos. Qué viaje tan diferente había sido a aquellos que había hecho en su juventud agarrado a un remo.

La noche pasó rápido, como pasa el tiempo cuando se espera lo peor. Sin embargo, lo peor no parecía llegar. El tono del móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos, momentos antes del amanecer.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le dijo Pam.

-No ocurre nada.

-Has estado toda la noche muy tranquilo.

-Noto cierto rintintín en tu tono, Pam.

-Yo llevo toda la noche de culo, reservando asientos en cada uno de los malditos vuelos que salen a Europa. Y estaba preocupada.

-Aún deberías estarlo. No arrugues el morro como un perro-le dijo a sabiendas de la cara que debía estar poniendo ella-Si te sirve de consuelo, aunque mañana me decapiten, hoy me están tratando a cuerpo de rey.

-¿Has comido?

-He tomado algo.

-Deberías comer bien.

-No me trates como a un crío-le contestó-Duerme tranquila. Recupérate del todo, y espera noticias. Pam-le dijo después de un silencio.

-¿Qué?-contestó bajito.

-¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

-No tanto como yo a ti-le dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees-le respondió con una sonrisa-Duerme bien.

Al día siguiente la conversación fue parecida, pero con una Pam muy cabreada, porque se había vuelto a dejar un dineral en billetes de avión que no habían usado. Eric le contestó que debería estar contenta por no haber tenido que usarlos, pero su chiquilla era inconsolable…. ¡la de pares de zapatos que habría podido comprarse con ese dinero!

Pero entre frivolidad y frivolidad, hablaron de temas serios. Eric había hecho de tripas corazón y le había hincado el diente a la joven que le habían enviado para cenar esa noche. Comentó con Pam la posibilidad de que estuvieran deliberando qué hacer con él.

-Esos vampiros vinieron a ayudarnos, ¿no?-le dijo Pam, que quería ser optimista.

-Puede que solo quisieran detener a Víctor.

-¿Tú crees? Felipe tampoco era especialmente popular entre los otros reyes-opinó Eric.

-Demasiado ambicioso.

-Aunque Víctor era aún peor.

-Pero más fácil de eliminar, como ha quedado demostrado-concluyó Pam-¿Alguna pista?

-Nada. No he vuelto a ver a ningún vampiro desde que dejé a Gaspar y a Raquel. Tan solo humanos: un botones y la cena. ¿Cómo está ella?

-Está bien. Jason habló con la bruja y decidió traerla a tu casa, por si teníamos que salir huyendo. Pero hay más…

-¿Qué?

-Ya casi va a amanecer.

-Continúa, Pamela.

-Le dije a Stackhouse que tú no querías que ella saliera de su escondite. Pero cuando fue a verla…-Eric se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero contártelo por teléfono, Eric-No sabían cuánto más iban a vivir, ¿por qué angustiar la mente y el corazón de su señor?

-Tienes prohibido ocultarme cosas, así que lárgalo de una maldita vez.

-En la habitación en la que estaba Sookie olía a sexo. Y la cama, y las sábanas y ella olían a sexo. Jason cree que alguien ha abusado de ella-Pam alcanzó a oír una retahíla de maldiciones y el sonido del estropicio que causa una persona cuando se ceba con los objetos de su alrededor. Esperó a que Eric se tranquilizara, luego él le gritó por teléfono de nuevo-Jason llamó a Herveaux, sabes que tiene buen olfato, pero no hallaron el rastro en ninguno de los brujos del aquelarre de Amelia. Siguen buscando al culpable-quiso tranquilizarlo-Está saliendo el sol-Eric escuchó a su progenie articular unas cuantas palabras más, ininteligibles. A ella el día le vencía sin que pudiera presentar reacción.

Se quedó un rato maldiciendo, pensando, cabilando, enfurecido; pero al final el día también le venció a él.

Volvemos con Eric. Sé que no es un capi muy interesante, pero luego la cosa, creo, se pone mejor. 


	51. Chapter 51

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Planeaba seguir con la conversación y saber más del desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocar a su esposa mas cuando se despertó al caer el sol de nuevo, hubo de apartar eso de su mente para centrarse en lo que estaba pasando. Llamó a Pam, no para interrogarla como había pretendido, sino para alertarla. La calma de las dos últimas noches había dado paso al movimiento y la tensión. Desde la ventana podía ver la rotonda de entrada a la gran mansión en la que se alojaba. Abajo no dejaban de entrar y salir coches, y de apearse de éstos vampiros, humanos y otros seres. El humano que solía traerle las toallas y la ropa limpia (o lo que hubiera necesitado) le llevó un traje y le informó que en una hora vendría a acompañarle al gran salón para que tuviera lugar el encuentro.

Sin tiempo para mimos, se arregló aprisa, se dejó el pelo suelto y dejó a la vista un gran colgante de bronce. Si iban a ejecutarlo, al menos que fuera con alguna reminiscencia de lo que siempre había sido: un vikingo.

En su camino a la reunión se encontró con varios vampiros y criaturas, que lo saludaron como no se suele saludar a alguien a quien van a condenar a muerte. Empezó a animarse.

Un par de gigantescas puertas de roble español se abrieron para darle paso a un salón inmenso, tan grande como el párking de Fangtasia. No había en él rastro de mesas y sillas como debería haber en cualquier salón. Los ventanales eran altísimos, con lacería de piedra, sin cortinajes que impidieran ver el lujo del palacio y la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Los grupos de vampiros permanecían a un lado o al otro de un pasillo sin acotar, que acababa en la única silla de la estancia. Un sillón de madera, como el trono de un príncipe. Seguramente, el trono del rey vampiro del reino en el que estaban. Echó una rápida mirada alrededor y descubrió que estaba, seguramente, ante todos los reyes de Norteamérica.

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio y Eric tuvo la sensación de que debía integrarse entre la multitud y apartarse de la puerta principal. Hizo bien. Unos segundos después, se abrieron las puertas y un séquito de no menos de cuarenta vampiros, ataviados con uniformes púrpuras y blancos, armados con espadas al cinto, entraron en la sala seguidos de la vampiresa a la que escoltaban y a la que le hicieron pasillo.

Ella echó una rápida mirada al salón y los vampiros se agacharon en una reverencia. Caminó decidida hacia el frente, repasó el trono, pero no se sentó. Su guardia se apostillo a sus flancos.

-Descansad-les dijo. Volvió a mirar a los vampiros de la sala, inquisitivamente, y todos volvieron a agacharse y a reverenciarla-Podéis permanecer en pie, me es indiferente-hablaba con voz tranquila, clara, lo suficientemente alta como para que llegara hasta los oídos de los pocos humanos que allí había y lo suficientemente baja como para que no atronara en el salón. La última vez que Eric la había visto su creador le había dado la libertad, y desde luego, no esperaba verla en ese lugar.

-Majestad-Eduardo de York, rey de Virginia, y anfitrión, fue el primero en hablar-Nos sentimos honrados con su presencia.

-No estoy aquí para honrarte… milord-dijo después. Resultaba extraño ver a uno de los reyes más influyentes de América agachado ante una chiquilla.

-Majestad-intervino otra vampiresa-¿A qué debemos vuestra inestimable visita?

-Bien lo sabéis, Irina.

-No, majestad, nosotros…

-¡Silencio! No he venido a escuchar vuestras excusas. ¿Dónde está el vampiro del norte, el vikingo?

-Estoy aquí, maiestas-se inclinó y ella le escrutó con la mirada.

-Espero te hayan tratado bien.

-Estoy bien, maiestas.

-Ha estado acomodado magníficamente, majestad-intervino Eduardo-como un rey.

-Rey… reyezuelos más bien-sonrió.

-¿Sabéis por qué estoy aquí?-Preguntó y fue respondida con un gran silencio-Estoy aquí porque sois afortunados. Tenéis suerte de que haya sido yo y no su majestad Akkad, la que haya decidido venir a América.

-Mi reina…

-Mi esposo está harto de vosotros, ingratos-les espetó-Muchos de vosotros, Irina, Eduardo, Olivier, Sibila, Recaredo, Rodrigo, Valois… sois hijos de los hijos de mis hijos y esa es la única razón por la que vuestras cabezas siguen sobre vuestros hombros-los mencionados hicieron una reverencia exagerada.

-Lo sucedido con Sophie Anne y con Felipe es inadmisible e intolerable-hablaba con un fuerte acento, pero lo hacía con soltura-Cuando vuestro padre Akkad y yo decidimos quedarnos al margen del gobierno del Nuevo Mundo, lo hicimos para dároslo a vosotros. ¿Hicimos mal?

-No, graciosa majestad.

-Entonces dejad de comportaros como chiquillos codiciosos.

-Si sois reyes aquí es porque Nosotros os lo consentimos-dijo. De repente, se hizo en la sala un remolino de viento, un viento que arrastraba un rastro de ceniza grisácea. El viento se detuvo detrás del vampiro Alexandre de Valois, rey de uno de los estados del Oeste americano. No le dio tiempo a parpadear cuando la reina Nesut había colocado sobre su pecho la inmaculada punta de una estaca de madera. Volvió a convertirse en viento y ceniza y en menos de doce segundos habría podido matar a nueve de los reyes de América. Puede que Nesut siguiera pareciendo lo que había sido cuando fue convertida: una niña de apenas trece años, pero era una vampiresa poderosísima. Tampoco parecía del todo una niña pues en la época en la que ella fue humana, a los doce, ya se era mujer. Ella misma había tenido un bebé. Y aunque su cabeza guardaba la sabiduría de los milenios, en su mirada y en su rostro siempre lucía un brillo infantil. Se oían muchas leyendas sobre ella y su esposo, el gran rey Akkad, que era su creador y aún más anciano que ella.

Regresó al frente de la sala y se materializó de nuevo, al lado de Eric.

-Sí-concedió-Imaginad de lo que es capaz Akkad. Yo no puedo compararme a él. Y será él quien venga a poner orden si continúan vuestras luchas internas. Éstas se acabarán. Ponedles fin. Encontrad la manera de mantener la paz y el equilibrio o lo haremos nosotros-amenazó-Elegid nuevos reyes para los estados que han quedado sin monarca, y comunicadme sus nombramientos antes de que vuelva a mi corte, en dos semanas. Ahora, Eric, hablemos tú y yo a solas-Cogió a Eric del brazo y salieron por las puertas de roble, seguidos de la escolta real, ante la reverencia de los presentes-¿Necesitáis coger algo de esta casa? -Oyeron los murmullos nada más salir del salón-comedor.

-No, mi reina.

-Marchemos, pues. Confío en que pueda alojarme contigo. No han sido solo vuestras guerras las que me han traído aquí-Eric imaginaba lo que había impulsado a la gran reina a hacer lo que hasta ahora no había hecho: viajar a América-Se lo dije a mi esposo, sabía que el nuevo mundo nos traería problemas, pero decidimos que ya teníamos bastante-Subieron a una limusina enorme, de color negro. Tomó asiento en frente de la reina-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Me vendría bien algo de alimento, pero me bastará con sangre sintética.

-¡Jürgen, Jürgen!, traedle algo de comer al joven Eric. Creo recordar que preferías a las mujeres…-Eric hizo un gesto con la cabeza, agradeciendo la amabilidad de la reina, cosa difícil, pues se encontraba de lo más incómodo en su presencia.

-En seguida, majestad-La reina le sonrió mientras esperaban "su comida". Nesut tenía la piel clara, pero no blanca. Su moreno natural se había atenuado a causa de no ver el sol durante milenios. Dos cejas frondosas pero definidas enmarcaban unos ojos verdes, grandes y almendrados. Una vieja cicatriz, casi inapreciable, le partía el labio superior, esponjoso y más grueso que el inferior. Tenía el cuello finísimo y estaba delgada de más, incluso para los tiempos actuales. Llevaba el pelo moreno corto, como un chico, aunque raramente lo exhibía, pues seguía conservando la costumbre de adornarse con tocados y pelucas, como había hecho en vida-Oh, te han traído a Elisa, muchas gracias, Jürgen. Elisa sabe a la selva negra-Eric sonrió, esperó y la muchacha, de unos veintidós años, se bajó un poco el sweater, dejando la parte superior de su seno izquierdo a la vista de Eric. Le hincó los colmillos y bebió despacio, para que no le escociera.

-Aún recuerdo la sed que se pasa siendo joven-comentó la reina-Como por gusto la mayoría de las veces, aunque desde hace unos años ya ni siquiera es un placer. La última vez que estuve en Inglaterra los hombres olían y sabían igual: a carbón.

-Hace mucho, en verdad, que dejó de usarse el carbón en Inglaterra, su graciosa majestad-cubrió a la muchacha-Gracias, eres deliciosa.

-Si no quieres nada más…-le insinuó en alemán.

-Estoy servido.

-Dejadnos-le pidió la reina. Esperaron a que la chica saliera del habitáculo. El coche se puso en marcha con un arranque potente. No tardaron en llegar a su nuevo destino: el aeropuerto, donde les esperaba un jet privado que los llevaría hasta Shreverport.

-Cuéntame qué pasó con Sophie Anne y con Felipe mientras viajamos-Y eso es lo que hizo Eric. Durante el vuelo le relató con pelos y señales, con nombres y condiciones, lo que les había sucedido a los dos reyes de Luisiana. Decidió no callarse ningún dato, no mentir, porque no creía que Nesut toleraría que se le mintiese.

Unas pocas horas después aterrizaron en un aeropuerto privado en Shreverport, y allí les esperaba otra limusina. Eric se estaba acomodando en el asiento cuando el altavoz abrió comunicaciones con el chófer.

Eric le dio la dirección de su casa y el automóvil inició la marcha. En el trayecto en coche la reina no paró de comentar lo nuevo que era todo allí y Eric no dejó de notar lo poco que le gustaba aquello. Sin embargo, durante el resto del trayecto, Nesut y él hablaron de las cosas modernas que sí disfrutaban.

Algo más de una hora les separaba del amanecer cuando llegaron a su casa. Eric bajó del coche e invitó a la reina con un gesto de su mano, a acompañarle.

-Mi casa es humilde, no es… a lo que estáis acostumbrada.

-He vivido mucho, Eric-lo consoló-Ambos sabemos que la vida no siempre ha sido buena, fácil o cómoda.

-No creo que tenga sitio para sus guardias.

-Tienes un jardín trasero, por lo que veo.

-Sí, majestad.

-Con eso bastará-Y entraron en la casa.

-¡Estamos aquí arriba!-oyó gritar a Jason.

-Cállate, imbécil-Esa era Pam. Miró a la reina, pero ésta parecía divertida.

-¿Tu esposa humana está aquí? Vamos a conocerla-Y le precedió en la escalera.

-Oh, no sabía que venías acompañado-comentó el hermano de Sookie.

-Tienes mala cara, ¿cuánto hace que no duermes?-le preguntó Eric al que era su cuñado.

-Desde hace un par de días. Ha vuelto a pasar.

-¡Jason!-lo regañó Pam.

-Pam-los interrumpió a ambos-Déjame presentarte a su majestad Nesut, señora de los territorios de Oriente Medio, gran reina de Egipto y África, zarina de Rusia, reina consorte de Europa; la gran emperatriz de los vampiros-Pam abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y luego se arrodilló ante Nesut.

-Oh-atinó a decir Jason-Encantado, alteza-e hizo una reverencia torpe.

-Los reyes son "majestades", Stackhouse-le contestó Pam.

-No importa. Es un placer. ¿Tu mujer?-insinuó Nesut señalando a Sookie.

-Sí, mi reina-La reina se acercó y le acarició la cara a Sookie. Si Eric todavía respirase le habría tocado contener el aire.

-Así que esta es la joven humana por la que mi Appius perdió la vida-Pam miró a Eric.

-Fue un hada-le contó Eric-Iba a matarla a ella, pero Ocella… Él… estaba gravemente herido, no podía moverse. Y la espada le atravesó a él en vez de a ella. Maté a su asesino.

-Mi pobrecito Appius-Pam hizo un gesto y Eric la censuró con la mirada-Yo fui su creadora-informó a Pam. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y volvió a la realidad-Dejemos a tu enamorada, Eric. Muéstrame un lugar donde pueda dormir durante el día y cuéntame cosas sobre mi querido hijo hasta que salga el sol. Ha sido un placer conoceros.

-Gran reina...

-Me gustaría poder hablar un minuto con mi progenie, majestad.

-Muy bien-hizo una pausa-Te esperaré abajo.

-¿Era ella con quién me ibas a mandar?-cuestionó Pam en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

-Sí.

-Espera, ¿de qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Jason.

-El plan era que si me pasaba algo, os acogierais a su protección en Europa.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ha venido por lo de Ocella?

-Ha venido, según parece, para poner fin a las guerras de los reyes.

-¿Va a tomar posesión de Estados Unidos?

-No… pero ha amenazado con hacerlo si seguimos peleándonos.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo para nosotros?-preguntó Jason.

-Es mejor. En el mundo no podrías tener aliados más poderosos. Dicen de Akkad que fue convertido en la época en la que los hombres aprendieron a cultivar.

-¿Y de eso hace mucho?

-Eso le convierte en el vampiro más antiguo de la tierra. Y ella es su hija más querida. No es tan anciana como él, pero tiene más de seis mil años, seguro. No hay ningún vampiro que pueda comparársele a ella, y ella no puede compararse a su esposo. Sí, es bueno-comentó con una sonrisa-Será mejor que me vaya con la reina.

Llegan las vacaciones estivales y muy probablemente no podré actualizar capítulo en la próxima semana. Pero en cuanto vuelva, seguiré subiendo los capis. ^^


	52. Chapter 52

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Pam detuvo a su creador antes de que saliera. Intentó hablar lo más bajito posible aunque sospechó que Nesut podría oírla de igual modo. Se había quedado muy impresionada con aquella vampiresa que en apariencia no era más que una chiquilla pero que destilaba una aura de poder como no había conocido nunca. Se preguntó qué clase de habilidades y poderes habrían adquirido los emperadores a través de los milenios.

-¿Qué hacemos con lo de Sookie?-preguntó Jason ignorando el tono bajo de Pam.

-No sé cuándo se marchará la emperatriz. Mientras tanto, cuida de ella, Jason, durante el día y tú haz lo propio durante la noche, Pamela.

-Por supuesto-Eric se marchó. Bajó las escaleras trotando y vio a la reina de pie junto a la mesa, inspeccionando algunos de sus papeles.

-Me temo que mi escolta te destrozará el jardín-los vampiros cavaban sus tumbas en el césped de Eric, preparándose para dormir bajo tierra.

-Si me acompañáis, mi dormitorio está por allí-la reina le siguió, entraron en el cuarto y ella se sentó en la cama.

-No os molestaré mucho tiempo, hay otros vampiros a los que quiero visitar mientras esté aquí.

-No es una molestia, majestad.

-Y no temáis nada de mí. No estoy aquí para causarte perjuicio, Eric. Mañana mismo recomendaré al consejo que tomen en cuenta tu persona para el gobierno de Lousiana.

-Sois muy generosa.

-Y os mandaré uno de mis hechiceros para que vean a vuestra humana.

-Es demasiado.

-No lo es. Lamento lo que le pasó a Appius, y todos los problemas que te causó-Eric no se atrevió a mirarla, porque pensaba que el tema de Ocella podría darle más que un dolor de cabeza, podría hacerle perder la cabeza-Él vino aquí porque yo le di la espalda cuando acudió a pedir mi ayuda para contener a su nueva criatura. Alexei Romanov… se puso peor tras visitar mi corte en Rusia y saber que yo era la zarina de los vampiros. Appius esperaba que le librara de su error. Tú has sido el único de sus hijos que no malogró, y suerte que os encontré a tiempo y logré que te liberara de su yugo, porque te habría llevado a la perdición como a ese pobre chiquillo-se calló unos segundos-No quería liberarte. Tuve que obligarle-insistió.

-Lo sé, majestad.

-Estaba loco por ti.

-Yo también le amaba, pese a todo. Y lloré su muerte.

-Lo sé.

-Mi señora, yo…

-No fue culpa tuya o de tu humana-interrumpió-Yo le negué mi ayuda cuando la pidió, le dije que iba siendo hora de que aprendiera a cuidar de su progenie, le recomendé que diera muerte definitiva al joven Alexei. Fui una estúpida. ¿Acaso él no estaba tan trastornado como el príncipe ruso? Y yo nunca podría haber acabado con él. No debí esperar que él lo hiciese. Pero al final sí que hizo algo bien, se sacrificó por ti-Eric levantó la vista y tragó. Vio la pesadumbre en los ojos de la reina. Como él, la reina había amado de una manera rara y enfermiza a Ocella, censurándole a la vez que justificándole.

-Va a amanecer. Por favor, descansad, y no os mortifiquéis-se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta, dejando a Nesut en sus propias tribulaciones. Se reunió con Pam, pues no les quedaba tiempo para buscar un nuevo escondite en el que pasar la noche, de manera que tendrían que compartir el ataúd de viaje que guardaba en otra de las habitaciones de la casa o dormir en el garaje. Nada más salir al comedor le llegó el aroma a sexo que se respiraba en la habitación de Sookie. No subió las escaleras, voló, abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que ésta volvió a cerrarse a causa del golpe. Jason le miró enfurecido y Pam se agazapó en un rincón. Eric quitó el edredón que cubría a Sookie. Se echó encima de ella. Le arrancó el pijama y la olisqueó de arriba abajo como si fuera un animal.

La miró a los ojos, cerrados, nariz contra nariz, boca contra boca, frente a frente. Era como si ahora mismo estuviese en los brazos de otro. No, ahora mismo estaba en la cama con otro, con un hombre, lo olía, lo notaba, lo sabía. No solo era que lo percibía su nariz, sino que cada célula de su cuerpo se lo estaba gritando: Sookie estaba acostándose con otro.

-Eric, va a amanecer.

-Cállate, Pam-cerró los ojos y siguió indagando en lo que le llegaba de Sookie a través del vínculo.

-¡Está saliendo el sol!-le gritó-¡Eric!-Jason la cubrió con una manta y la empujó hacia la puerta, guiándola hacia el garaje donde podría esconderse del astro rey-¡Eric! ¡ERIC!-Pero no tuvo que llamarlo mucho más tiempo porque el vikingo apareció pocos segundos después, mientras Jason corría una lona de plástico negro sobre la puerta de la cochera a modo de cortina para que les tapara hasta la más mínima claridad del sol. Jason se disculpó para ir con su hermana-Estás quemado.

-Estoy bien.

-No es cierto. Tienes un derrame en el ojo. Y sangras por el oído.

-Me recuperaré.

-Deberías descansar.

-¡No me trates como a un bebé!-y la empujó hacia la pared. Pam se agachó, se quedó sentada y así sucumbió al día, sin decir nada más. Sin embargo él era incapaz de dejarse llevar por el sueño, por más que lo necesitara. Nadie molestó su sueño durante el día y para sorpresa de Eric, durmió más allá de la puesta de sol. Pam no quiso decirle nada, pero le preocupaba el cansancio de su señor.

Hacía un par de noches había visto cómo a Sookie le brotaba una herida de la nada y ahora esto. Pam consideraba a Sookie algo así como una amiga y tampoco le gustaba no saber qué estaba sucediendo con ella. Siempre que percibían algo raro en la chica se acercaban para mantener el contacto físico con ella, pero evidentemente no había criaturas invisibles que rondaran a la camarera.

-¿Sabes quién es Leticia Perr?-preguntó Pam durante la vigilia-La frígida de pelo canoso que acompañaba a Víctor la noche que se presentó en el Fangtasia y nuestro gogo atacó a un chico que intentó subirse al podio, ¿la recuerdas?

-Vagamente, pero sí.

-Te ofrece el local de Víctor como símbolo de paz.

-Qué detalle. ¿Lo hemos aceptado?

-Le he dicho que no podía regalar algo que no era suyo y que, como vas a ser rey, tomarás posesión de todo lo que pertenecía a Víctor, includia ella.

-Buena respuesta.

-Eso me pareció.

-Pero, Pam, creo que estás vendiendo la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.

-Tonterías. Nesut lleva dos semanas viajando de aquí para allá por toda la geografía norteamericana, visitando a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos, moviendo hilos y acojonando al personal. Ella quiere que seas rey y está dejando claro que es lo que quiere. ¿Sabías que ha obligado a Tenesee, Virginia, Nueva York, Maine y Ohio a hacer donaciones para poder reconstruir la grandeza de Luisiana? ¡Lo mejor es que las han hecho!

-No pueden negarse.

-Eric-Pam le cogió la cara y desvió su atención por un momento-Nesut vuelve esta noche para verte en persona. Tienes que estar entero. No importa lo favorito que seas para esto, cuando ella vuelva a Europa lo hará para no salir de allí en mucho tiempo. Víctor ha muerto y deberías aprovechar el apoyo de Nesut y de Akkad para garantizarte… no tu posición, sino nuestra seguridad. Y también la de ella-dijo indicando con la barbilla hacia la cama donde dormía Sookie-él asintió-Bien. Peinaré a Sookie.

-Déjala, quiero bañarla.

-Como quieras-Eric marchó al servicio y empezó a llenar la bañera. Luego volvió a por su mujer para asearla, le gustaba hacerlo a él. Pam se quedo, mientras tanto, sentada en la mecedora de Sookie, mirando por la ventana. La luna se reflejaba blanca en el estanque del jardín, parecía una gran moneda de plata nueva que alguien hubiese lanzado al agua para pedir un deseo. Eso hizo Pam, deseó que todo saliese bien. Cuando abrió los ojos vio una limusina aparcada en la entrada de la casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y su creador ya había sacado y secado a su amiga, incluso había cambiado las sábanas de la cama. Lo que no había hecho era secarle el pelo a Sookie. El aroma del jabón en el cabello y en la piel llenó la habitación y Pam y Eric pensaron a la vez que el olor a limpieza era una de esas pequeñas cosas insignificantes que provocan fugaces momentos de felicidad verdadera. El sonido de una puerta de automóvil abriéndose y cerrándose, seguida de otra, les sacó de su limbo.

-Está aquí. Vayamos a recibirla-Y eso hicieron. Bajaron las escaleras a la velocidad del rayo y le abrieron la puerta a la emperatriz Nesut.

-Majestad-la saludaron con una reverencia.

-Vamos, vamos…-dijo ella-Ahora somos los dos monarcas-tomó de la barbilla a Eric y le obligó a ponerse de pie. Una vez lo hizo, tenía que mantener el brazo totalmente extendido. Era una vampiresa feroz, pero había sido una mujer menuda. Hoy llevaba una peluca de pelo natural de color castaño y hasta los hombros-Os presento a Orgetórix, uno de mis queridos hijos-Por la puerta entró un anciano vampiro, encorvado por la edad a la que se le había convertido, pero que obviamente disfrutaba de la buena salud de que la que gozan todos los vampiros. Iba vestido como un enterrador: traje negro con corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca que se confundía con su larga barba plateada. Saludó con una inclinación.

-¿Dónde está la humana que querías que viera, mi señora?-pronunció. Tenía un acento indescifrable, como la persona que aprende más idiomas de los que es capaz de hablar.

-Sookie está arriba.

-Pues vamos, quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible. Ya te expliqué mis condiciones, Eric.

-Y yo las acepté-Nesut le cogió del brazo y tiró de él escaleras arriba.

-Síguenos, hijo-Y eso hizo el anciano-Orgetorix es una eminencia. Le encontré de casualidad, no mucho antes de encontrarme con Ocella, pero no le hables de tu creador-dijo en voz baja, aunque Eric estaba seguro de que el vampiro podía oírle-Nunca se llevaron bien.

-Era un romano bruto, sucio y estúpido-Nesut chasqueó la lengua. Era evidente que Orgetorix obtenía un trato especial por parte de su creadora. Eric les abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Sookie-Está completamente rodeada de magia.

-¿Puedes curarla?-cuestionó. El anciano se inclinó sobre Sookie, la olisqueó, dijo unas palabras en voz baja, sacó una bolsa vieja hecha con el estómago de un cordero y roció a Sookie con unas hierbas, como quien condimenta una ensalada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Nesut con una impaciencia impropia para alguien de su edad. Obviamente quería acabar con todo aquello lo antes posible. El druida la miró pero no dijo nada. Aún así, Eric supo que creador y progenie se entendían a las mil maravillas-Así están las cosas, Eric. Como rey de Luisiana no puedes permitirte este tipo de… distracciones-indicó con la cabeza a Sookie-Si ella despierta no me opondré a vuestra relación, tu no vida es tu no vida; pero mientras ella esté así estarás centrado en lo que debes estarlo. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, su graciosa majestad.

Llegan las vacaciones estivales y muy probablemente no podré actualizar capítulo en la próxima semana. Pero en cuanto vuelva, seguiré subiendo los capis. ^^


	53. Chapter 53

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Me senté en la cama y apagué el candil. Tardé bastante en dormirme y cuando me desperté tenía el rostro helado y no tenía a Eric cerca para calentarme. Me levanté, me lavé la cara y me vestí. Cuando salí al gran salón solo estaban los esclavos. El anciano que cuidaba de Halvar desde que cambiara los dientes de leche me preguntó a dónde iba y si tenía permiso del gran jefe para salir. Le saqué la lengua y le contesté que al contrario que otros, yo ya era una mujer libre y que me iba a mi casa a desayunar con mi familia.

-Ellos vendrán aquí-me dijo Halvar-Mi esclavo irá a por los niños.

-Deja que vaya-intervino Helga-Yo la acompañaré.

Cuando llegamos allí Eric ya no estaba. Los niños estaban durmiendo y no se alegraron mucho de verme porque querían seguir roncando en sus lechos. Sin embargo, los espoleé entre risas, cosquillas y alguna que otra protesta. Los mandé a lavarse la cara y a quitarse las legañas. Cuando terminaron, Erik y Leif hicieron las camas y yo peiné y vestí a Audr, que me contó que había soñado que buscando flores se había encontrado con un osito chiquitín, que jugaban juntos y se hacían amiguitos y que cuando los lobos grandes y malos intentaban hacerle daño, el oso, que ya era grande, la defendía.

Regresamos a la casa de los jefes y desayunamos sin muchas risas, aunque los niños amenizaron la comida. Lamentablemente, Leif y Erik debían atender sus obligaciones así que no tardé en quedarme sola. Y sola pasé el día.

Eric vino al anochecer y volvió a pedir audiencia con su padre. Una vez más, Halvar tumbó a su hijo cuando éste le hizo saber a aquél su intención de casarse conmigo. El jefe repitió la cantinela de la noche anterior y negó a Eric su deseo.

Al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo, y al otro, y al otro, y al otro…

Empecé a ponerme bastante nerviosa. En dos días se cumplía el plazo que me habían marcado para considerarme libre y casadera, en dos días el ciclo lunar empezaría de nuevo y Eric acababa con el luto por su esposa, pero Halvar no daba señales de dar su brazo a torcer. Nada más lejos.

-Si vienes a pedirme que te deje desposar a Sookie, mi respuesta no ha cambiado-le dijo Halvar a su hijo cuando lo vio entrar.

-No es eso, pero me casaré con Sookie, si ella sigue queriendo.

-¡Claro que quiero!-Eric me sonrió y yo le devolví una sonrisa bobalicona.

-No tienes mi permiso-le saqué la lengua al viejo jefe.

-De cualquier modo, no vengo por eso. Ni siquiera ha anochecido aún. Vengo para hablar con madre.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pasaré la noche trabajando donde Jon y no quiero dejar a mis hijos solos.

-¡Sookie no puede pasar la noche en tu casa!-intervino Halvar.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Eric con un tono de desesperación-Por eso le pido permiso a madre, que no es el jefe del pueblo pero sí la señora de su casa-su madre se mordió una sonrisa-para que deje que mis hijos pasen la noche aquí.

-¡Ay sí!-grité sin poder reprimirme-Por favor…

-Mandaré a alguien a tu casa para que recoja a los niños y traiga sus cosas-di un saltito de alegría.

-Estupendo. Y ahora padre, vuelvo a manifestar mi intención de casarme con Sookie y pido tu permiso para hacerlo-Eric parecía divertido, aunque en el fondo el asunto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Y yo vuelvo a decirte que tienes permiso para tomar a Sookie como concubina; de hecho, tienes permiso para tomarla a ella o a cualquier otra como concubina, pero nada más.

-¡Vamos a por los niños!-dije cuando vi que Eric abría la boca. Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él-¿Puedo ir, no?

-No tardes-dijo Halvar.

-Sí, papá-contesté. Y Eric se rió. Cuando llegamos a casa, alentamos a los niños a que cogieran sus cosas con tranquilidad y nosotros hicimos manitas al lado de la puerta. No podíamos eternizarnos demasiado, así que regresamos a palacio antes de lo que nos hubiese gustado.

La noche no fue tan mala. Los niños jugaron en el gran salón antes de que cenáramos, y lo hicimos copiosamente. Después, guerrearon delante de su abuelo y contra él, aplaudidos en todo momento por su abuela y por mí.

Poco antes de la hora de dormir, calenté agua y bañé a Audr. Luego fui a por los otros dos. Leif se aseó él solo pero a Erik le bañé yo. Llevaba una sudada de aúpa por el juego. Le sequé las puntas del pelo con una toalla, les di un vaso de leche tibia con miel y los puse a dormir.

Yo también tenía sueño, pero Eric me había dicho que acudiría a mi ventana para darme las buenas noches y quería esperarle. Además me hacía ilusión permitirle que se colara por mi ventana a hurtadillas.

Estaba cayéndome cuando me despejé azuzada por un ruido suave en la ventana, como el de una rama acariciando la madera. Me retoqué el pelo y la abrí despacito, para no despertar a los niños.

-Hola, Romeo-sonreí.

-¿Quién?

-Nadie-tiré de su pechera y le besé.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Quiero hacer mucho más que entrar en mi viejo cuarto. Quiero entrar en otro sitio-me mordí el labio y le hice hueco. Cerramos la ventana deprisa porque entraba mucho frío y los niños estaban durmiendo. Erik y Audr lo hacían en mi cama y Leif en un catre colocado a la derecha. No quedaba mucho sitio para nosotros-¿Sabes lo que me va a hacer mi padre si nos pilla?

-¿Sabes lo que voy a hacerte yo?

-Por eso me arriesgo-Eric echó una piel al suelo; nos agachamos detrás del hogar y allí nos escondimos. Eric encima de mí. Nuestros pies sobresalían y si los niños se despertaban nos los verían, pero no alcanzarían a ver mucho más.

Tuve que callarle más de una vez, silenciándole con mi mano en su boca. Una cosa es que cuando nos amábamos nos oyeran los niños y otra es que nos escucharan sus padres.

-¿Estás cómoda?

-Mucho. ¿Vas a dormir aquí conmigo?

-No puedo. Pero aún me quedaré un rato-acomodé mejor mi cabeza contra su hombro y enredamos las piernas-No te preocupes por mi padre, saldrá bien-hice un gesto que indicaba que no estaba segura, pero no me apetecía ni podía preocuparme, estaba de lo más relajada-Cuéntame sobre tu vida antes de llegar a mí.

-Pues… ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿De dónde eres?

-Del sur-contesté rápidamente.

-Del continente-asentí-¿De dónde las guerras por religión?

-Más o menos-respondí. Él se refería a las cruzadas, pero vamos, tampoco ha cambiado tanto el mundo-He vivido con mi abuela muchos años, porque mis padres murieron cuando yo era niña. Así que mi hermano y yo nos quedamos con ella. Murió hace poco.

-Lo lamento. ¿Y tu hermano?

-Mi hermano es como tú, un imán con las mujeres-él se rió.

-Háblame de los hombres que hubo antes que yo-escondí una risita en su pecho pero luego le miré y vi que estaba muy serio. Me apartó el pelo que me caía sobre la frente-¿Quién fue el primero?

-¿Qué más da?-puse los ojos en blanco ante su mirada inquisidora-Me enamoré de… alguien, y no resultó ser quien yo creía. No se portó bien.

-¿Te hizo daño?

-Mucho.

-¿Te casaste con él?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Entonces ¿de quién huías cuando llegaste aquí? ¿De tu esposo?

-Yo nunca habría huido de mi marido-le acaricié la barbilla.

-Estabas casada-afirmó. Era cierto, lo estaba, más o menos, y con él, una futura versión sobrenatural de él-¿le amabas?-asentí-¿Es en él en quien piensas a veces, cuando estás conmigo?

-Te juro, Eric, que nunca pienso en otro cuando estoy contigo. Siempre eres tú-y era tan verdad que no le quedó otra que creerme.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu esposo? ¿Está muerto?

-Sí-Otra verdad como un templo. Eric se relajó, aunque en seguida su cabeza volvió a dar vueltas en torno a lo que me había llevado hasta su bosque hacía ahora casi cinco meses.

-Vine huyendo de un matrimonio indeseado-mentí-Huyendo de un hombre poderoso. Eso me trajo aquí.

-Pues ya estás a salvo-Era justo lo que Eric había pensado durante semanas y esa respuesta le dejaba tranquilo. Me acurruqué contra él.

-¿Con quién hablas, Sookie?-me preguntó Audr en voz bajita.

-Chist, habla conmigo-la tranquilizó Eric.

-¿Papi?

-Sí, pero no hables tan alto que los abuelos no se pueden enterar de que estoy aquí-me besó la frente y alcanzó su ropa con una mano-Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya-susurró.

-Jo-me acarició los senos y se incorporó, yo me quedé tumbada viendo cómo se vestía.

-¿Tú también tienes miedo de dormir solito?-le preguntó la pequeña. Vi a Eric sonreír en la penumbra.

-Él no tiene miedo de nada, ¿a qué no?

-De algunas cosas-confesó y me acarició por encima de las pieles. Se acercó a su hija y la arropó hasta la barbilla, también le dijo algo en voz bajita y la niña le contestó que sí. Yo me levanté tapándome con la piel del suelo y acompañé a Eric hasta la ventana para despedirle. Nos habría gustado quedarnos allí comiéndonos a besos como un par de novios que no tienen cuándo separarse, pero hacía frío y los niños dormían. Eric se perdió en nuestra casa y yo, después de rememorar con una sonrisa boba la última hora, también me acosté.

Volvemos con los vikingos…


	54. Chapter 54

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Qué buena cara tienes hoy, Sookie-comentó Halvar durante el desayuno-Dormir con mis nietos te sienta bien-estuve a punto de sonreír, pero cuando vi la mirada del viejo jefe, comprendí que sabía que su hijo me había visitado durante la noche.

-Me gusta dormir con los niños, me hacen compañía-dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro, claro. Será eso-me bebí el cuenco de leche en un par de tragos.

-Me gustaría poder ir a casa con los niños. Hay que limpiar un poco y estoy segura que tengo una pila de cacharros para lavar. Además, tengo una manta a medio hacer.

-No puedes ir a casa de Eric a hacer nada de eso a no ser que te pague. No eres su concubina, no eres una hermana y desde luego no eres su mujer-me contestó Halvar. Sé que pretendía ser brusco, pero como lo dijo con la boca medio abierta y tratando de no quemarse con un pedazo de salchicha, perdió algo de efecto-Las mujeres no van por ahí arreglando las casas de hombres que nada tienen que ver con ellas. Eric no te toca nada-me mordí la lengua para no contestarle que a mí Eric me lo tocaba todo.

-Me aseguraré de que Eric le pague-intervino Helga-Media docena de huevos servirán.

Así que Eric empezó a pagarme porque fuera a su casa a hacer las cosas que había venido haciendo desde que llegué. Los niños pasaron más noches conmigo, en palacio. Por otro lado, el plazo para que Eric pudiera tomar esposa ya había cumplido, pero Halvar seguía negándonoslo.

-Oh, hijo, tú por aquí-comentó con desdén, Halvar, al anochecer.

-Sí, qué raro-respondió Eric con rintintín.

-He oído que ya has acabado en casa de Jon.

-Sí, mañana mismo empiezo en el corral de Wolfren.

-Tuviste una buena idea intercambiando tu tiempo de trabajo por el de otros.

-Fue idea de Sookie.

-¿Cómo no?

-Y bien, padre, ¿me deja o no, tomar a Sookie por esposa?

-Creo que te he dicho que no unas cuantas veces-Eric se dio media vuelta para abandonar la casa-¡Eric, hijo!

-¿Sí?

-Tus hijos no pueden estar siempre aquí-dijo-Tú tienes una casa y allí deben vivir.

-Yo no estoy en casa en todo el día.

-Si no tienes forma de cuidarlos, búscate una esposa u otra cosa, pero no cargues tus hijos en mí.

-¡Halvar!-lo regañó Helga. Y yo no podía creerme que la mezquindad del jefe llegara hasta el punto de usar a sus nietos en contra de Eric.

-¡LEIF!-gritó. El niño apareció unos segundos después-Recoge a tus hermanos y vuestras cosas, volvéis a casa.

-¡Al fin!-exclamó-Venga, Sookie.

-Ayúdales, ¿te importa?-me pidió Eric con voz tranquila.

-En seguida.

-¿Es que tú no vienes?

-Sookie se queda aquí.

-De eso-intervino Halvar-también tenemos que hablar. Vamos, chico, ¡recoge tus cosas!-ordenó. Eric le hizo un gesto con la barbilla a Leif, que desapareció a grandes zancadas.

-Querido…

-Ya eres una mujer libre, Sookie. Como no tienes parientes en este poblado, yo, como jefe, ejerceré como tu tutor y protector.

-¡Pues menudo tutor!-rezongué en voz baja. Él bajó la barbilla y me miró con los párpados caídos.

-Como iba diciendo…-recuperó su postura-ya eres una mujer libre y no puedes vivir en mi palacio eternamente.

-¡Pero Sookie no tiene dónde ir!-Helga también se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

- Tendrás que buscarte tu propio hogar-Los tres, Helga, Eric y yo lo miramos de hito en hito.

-No puedes dejarla en la calle-susurró Eric.

-¿Yo? Yo no la estoy dejando en la calle, tú eres el que se niega a tomarla por concubina.

-Halvar, esto ya está pasando de castaño a oscuro-quiso decir Helga, pero Halvar la fulminó con la mirada.

-Tienes una semana para buscar a alguien que te acoja, una casa con mujer, por supuesto, lo contrario sería indecente-me dijo-Estás bajo mi tutela y no permitiré actitudes indecorosas. Tres días-dijo, y miró a Eric retándolo a que me dejara en la calle.

Eric salió de allí como un vendaval y yo traté de seguirle al trote. Halvar no me prohibía ir de aquí para allá, porque yo era libre, pero nos impedía estar realmente juntos. Mientras le perseguía oí a Helga cantándole las cuarenta a su esposo. Le detuve in extremis y se volvió hacia mí, resoplando como un toro que no ha conseguido cornear al corredor. Le cogí las manos y mantuve sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Antes de que empezara a despotricar, guié esos mismos brazos a mí alrededor. Le abracé sin escuchar su sarta de maldiciones. Nos separamos cuando vimos a los niños salir del palacio. Audr iba al trote detrás de Leif, que caminaba enfadado, sin embargo Erik iba arrastrando los pies, visiblemente mohíno. Intenté hablar con ellos, pero me miraron con disgusto (Erik ni siquiera levantó la vista del suelo) y siguieron su camino sin detenerse.

-¡No es culpa nuestra!-les grité. Leif me respondió con un portazo-No es culpa nuestra-susurré-¿De verdad crees que tu padre me echará a la calle?

-No lo creo-pero leí en su mente que no las tenía todas consigo. Halvar era capaz de eso y, temía Eric, de mucho más.

-Quizás deberíamos replanteárnoslo-Eric me echó una mirada de las que te dejan paralizada. No estaba dispuesto a ceder ante su padre. Y por un momento eché de menos al vampiro pragmático y práctico que siempre evaluaba las situaciones sin dejarse llevar totalmente por el corazón.

-No me rendiré-oímos un estropicio dentro de casa y Eric cerró los ojos. Leif machacaba los utensilios de la cocina, indignado porque yo no estaba en casa. Le acaricié los brazos y le empujé hacia donde sus hijos montaban un drama. Le vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta, me miró y sonrió, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó a los ojos. Yo volví dentro del palacio, me metí en mi cuarto y no salí para cenar. Oí a Helga discutir con Halvar.

Al día siguiente me acerqué a donde Wolfren y me estuvieron explicando cómo iban a ir las obras. Wolfren y su familia lo habían perdido casi todo, solo les había quedado en pie una parte de la casa. Durante el par de semanas que Eric había ayudado a Jon, Wolfren y los suyos habían reconstruido el establo, en este mundo, la supervivencia de los animales de granja lo es todo. Eric se había incorporado justo cuando iban a empezar con la casa. Tenían que desmontar lo que había quedado sin quemar y sin caer, para empezarla de nuevo desde los cimientos: cimientos de piedra, barro y madera. Eric me lo explicó y pensé que tendría buena pinta al estar acabada.

Me quedé un rato con él, charlando. Me puso al día sobre las cosas de casa, al parecer, traían a Leif de cabeza. Le dije que ya tenía ganas de volver, que había hablado con Jora sobre lo de ser concubina (no hay muchas diferencias en lo que respecta a ser primera esposa) y que lo primero era lo primero, y lo primero era que volviese a casa. Pero es como discutir un asunto con una piedra. Ni Eric ni Halvar quieren dar su brazo a torcer y lo estamos pagando los demás.

Como venía siendo habitual, Eric se personó en palacio al anochecer para pedirle a Halvar permiso para casarse conmigo. Halvar lo declinó sin su habitual vehemencia y el hastío con el que hablaba del asunto el viejo jefe me puso la piel de gallina. Después y con total normalidad, se giró hacia mí y me preguntó si ya había encontrado una casa en la que quedarme. Eric apretó los puños y yo negué con la cabeza.

Helga consiguió que Halvar aceptara que Eric me pagase a cambio de ir a hacerles la comida a los niños, pero no se me estaba permitido comer con ellos. No quiero decirlo en voz alta, pero casi hubiera preferido seguir siendo esclava.

Helga estaba enfadada con Halvar, así que Halvar se desquitaba durmiendo cerca de mi habitación, con lo que Eric tampoco podía visitarme durante las noches. Por el día yo me acercaba a la obra, antes a la Jon y ahora a la de Wolfren y estábamos un rato juntos, pero no mucho, porque Eric tenía que trabajar. Además tampoco podíamos exhibirnos demasiado porque, aunque todos nos consideraban una pareja, legalmente no éramos ni novios.

Volvemos con los vikingos…


	55. Chapter 55

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Cuando faltaban tres días para que se cumpliera el plazo que Halvar me había dado para abandonar su casa dejé de querer ver a Eric. Empezaba a pensar que lo que más le importaba ahora mismo a mi vikingo era salirse con la suya, en vez de pensar en mí, en nosotros, o en el bienestar de sus hijos. Eric sólo quería ganar.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir-me contestó cuando le intercepté ese atardecer, antes de que hablara con su padre-¿Acaso crees que esto me divierte, que me gusta?

-No lo sé, Eric, dímelo tú. ¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo o sólo lo haces para crispar a tu padre?

-¡Esto es increíble!-dijo girando sobre sí mismo y llevándose las manos a la cara, para taparse una sonrisa que no tenía nada de felicidad-¡Estoy quedando como un bufón delante de todo el pueblo por ti! ¡Soy el maldito hazmerreír de la zona por ti!-me gritó.

-No te preocupes, que cuando me vea en la calle como una mendiga, pasarán a reírse de mí-giré y le dejé ahí plantado. Me siguió al cabo de unos segundos.

-Vengo a…-empezó a decir nada más entrar en palacio.

-Aguarda un momento-le pidió su padre. Hablaba con Ulf el herrero y con Wolfren. Helgi y Wulfric estaban allí, haciendo de testigos del negocio que se traían entre manos los dos hombres.

-Por cierto, Sookie-me dijo Wolfren-me he enterado de tu situación y tengo algo que proponerte. Mi esposa tiene bastante trabajo ocupándose de mis hijos pequeños, mis nietos y de los animales, pero necesito una mujer que cocine para los trabajadores. No es mucho, pero mientras dure el trabajo en mi casa, una semana, quizás dos, tendrás un techo cuando no puedas quedarte aquí.

-Muchas gracias-le dije-Es un alivio-Sí lo era. Me veía en la calle con la actitud de Eric. Vi que todo había sido una treta de Wulfric, porque Gaulag el pervertido, baboso y asqueroso, le había contado que iba a ofrecerme su techo y su cama. Wulfric había hablado con Helgi, y entre los dos le habían pedido a Wolfren que me echara un cable.

-Ya me dirás-dijo. Se puso a hablar en voz baja con Wulfric a un lado, y entonces Eric avanzó.

-Vengo a pedir tu permiso para desposar a Sookie-pero lo dijo sin convicción, como si ya no quisiera casarse o como si supiera cuál iba a ser la respuesta, no lo sé, tuvo el mismo efecto en mí. Halvar sonrió.

-Eric, puño de hierro, hijo mío. Te concedo permiso para que tomes por concubina a Sookie, si así ambos lo deseáis.

-Eso no es lo que te he pedido.

-Pues es lo único que puedo concederte. Y date prisa, que no eres el único con peticiones. ¡Qué tarde tan ajetreada!

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-expresé en voz bajita cuando vi que Ivar se acercaba hasta el trono del jefe.

-Jefe Halvar.

-Ivar, muchacho, ¿qué vienes a discutir hoy?-Y entonces me miró.

-He venido a pedirte permiso para cortejar a Sookie-dijo después de tragar saliva. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, Eric iba a decir algo cuando Halvar abrió la boca para hablar, recuperado de la impresión.

-Sabes que nunca niego a los jóvenes sus cortejos-me miró y caviló un segundo-Siempre y cuando tus atenciones sean bien recibidas por Sookie, sí, tienes mi permiso.

-Y si Sookie me aceptara, ¿me darías permiso para desposarla?-Halvar se irguió en su silla, estaba tan tieso como las orejas de los gamos cuando sienten a un depredador cerca.

-Si te aceptara… sí, te daría permiso para casarte con ella. Pero, Ivar, chico…

-Gracias, señor. Sookie, yo…-y en cuanto se dirigió a mí, Eric se le echó encima, empujó a Ivar y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Eric, Eric!

-¡Hijo!-Wulfric y Helgi le abordaron.

-¡Tranquilízate!-le exigió Helgi.

-No soy tan rico como tú, ni tan importante-le dijo Ivar-No soy tan buen cazador como tú, ni tan buen guerrero o marinero y mi condición social es mucho más baja que la tuya… pero eso da igual-le dijo a Eric-No tendrías que ser concubina-me habló a mí-Si te casaras conmigo, serías señora de tu propia casa. No soy tan rico como Eric, pero te daría una buena vida. Sé que quieres a los hijos de Eric, y a Eric; pero yo también puedo ofrecerte una familia. Una completamente tuya-Ya no hubo fuerza que detuviera a Eric. Se abalanzó sobre Ivar y le cogió por la túnica, levantándolo del suelo. Halvar y Ulf intervinieron para evitar una pelea.

-¡Ya basta!-gritaban.

-¡Basta, muchacho!

-¡Vete, Ivar!-le pedí.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Márchate-le pedí.

-Piénsalo-me dijo, y me acarició un mechón de pelo. Eric trataba de desembarazarse de su cautiverio. No lo soltaron hasta que no se tranquilizó.

-Idos todos-ordenó Helga-Por favor, idos-pidió. Y como Eric parecía más tranquilo y Halvar no les pidió lo contrario, obedecieron. Me agaché junto a él y le eché los brazos alrededor del cuello y se lo besé. Sin embargo, Eric se desenredó de mí.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo sin mirarme. Y se marchó.

-¿Estás loco?-le preguntó Helga a su marido.

-Cuidado, mujer, vigila tus palabras.

-¿Es que quieres que Eric lo mate? Porque eso es lo que va pasar. ¡Entérate de que tu hijo quiere a Sookie!

-¡Ya lo sé!-le respondió a voces, también-¡Por todos los dioses que no esperaba que esto sucediera así! Pero sabes tan bien como yo que puedo negarle el matrimonio con Sookie, y llegado el momento, lo haré. Sí, aunque tú lo desees-me dijo-Pero no puedo prohibirle que la corteje.

-Parece mentira que un día hicieras lo que hiciste. Parece mentira, Halvar-Helga tenía la voz llena de decepción. Estaba pensando en todo lo que hizo en su día por poseerla y a todo el que desafió por el amor que le tenía. Eché a correr porque bastante tenía con lo mío, no tengo por qué preocuparme por el matrimonio de los padres de Eric. Al infierno con Halvar si pierde a su mujer por su cabezonería.

Me quedé buena parte de la noche junto a la ventana, esperándole.

Me despertó el canto de los pocos pájaros, valientes, que no se iban a las tierras del sur en los meses de invierno. Abrí la venta y vi por el rastro en la nieve que Eric ya se había marchado a trabajar.

Me adecenté todo lo que pude y tuve suerte de que me trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, porque no pensaba verle la jeta a Halvar. Al parecer, a Helga tampoco le apetecía y había ordenado que me sirvieran la comida en mi dormitorio. Estaba desanimada, pero mientras desayunaba me di cuenta de que debía hablar con Eric y zanjar todo este asunto de una maldita vez. Terminé de comerme lo que me habían servido tan rápido que un trozo de pan se me atragantó y me las hizo pasar canutas durante unos segundos. Luego me lavé bien la cara, me cepillé el pelo y me con una túnica de lana gruesa pero suave y me eché una capa grisácea de piel de lobo. Salí al frío y caminé con decisión hacia la obra, torcí hacia la derecha del palacio, pasé dos casas y un corral y giré de nuevo hacia la derecha. Me encontré con Ivar.

-Sookie…

-No puedo hablar contigo ahora, voy a ver a Eric.

-Un minuto, por favor-me paré y le miré.

-Está bien-nos apartamos un poco, cobijándonos de la nieve bajo el techo de un corral abierto. Oí el mugir del buey.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-Sí, pero no contigo-me crucé de brazos y adopté lo que creo que es una postura defensiva y nada insinuante.

-Me alegro de oírlo-y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Era guapísimo-Mira, yo... no soy Eric, no tengo su fortuna ni su posición social.

-Eso a mí me da igual. Pero yo…

-No me digas nada aún. No me des una respuesta. Sé que ya tienes una, pero no quiero escucharla porque creo que necesitas y me merezco un tiempo-Ivar había sido mi admirador más leal y ferviente desde que llegara-Eres tan guapa…-me cohibí un poco, porque sé que Ivar estuvo muy enamorado de su joven esposa, la que murió durante el parto de su primer hijo, y sé que desde su fallecimiento no había mirado a otras mujeres; era sumamente halagador-Puede que conmigo nunca llegues a llevar telas tan caras o joyas tan ricas como las que llevarías si te casas finalmente con Eric, pero de lo que puedes estar segura es de que nunca habrá una concubina. Tú serás la esposa y no habrá otra mujer-dijo-Bueno, excepto en el caso de que tuviéramos hijas-sonrió ante la imagen-No tendrías que comer nunca en la calle en las festividades-susurró mientras me apartaba un mechón de pelo y lo colocaba tras mi oreja con dulzura-Y bailaría todo el tiempo que tú quisieras-hizo una pausa y yo me eché un paso atrás, algo que no sirvió de nada, porque él dio un paso largo hacia mí, quedándose más cerca incluso que antes de alejarme-Sé que amas a Eric, pero también sé que te gusto-No era mentira-Y puede que, dada la situación, sea la única oportunidad que tenga de conseguirte. Y por el trono de Odín que voy a intentarlo-me dejó sin habla. Se agachó y me rozó la mejilla con sus finos labios-Búscame si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea…-Y se largó.

Después de eso no me quedaban muchas ganas de hablar con Eric, pero Ivar y yo habíamos pasado unos minutos escondidos de las miradas indiscretas y sabía que regresar a casa solo podía suscitar impresiones equivocadas. Nevaba bastante y los hombres trabajaban en el corral, a cubierto, preparando maderos, troncos y tablones. Habían dispuesto de hogueras bajas, así que hacía buena temperatura para trabajar. Que las manos se te llenen de sabañones no parece la forma más óptima de hacer una casa, un barco o lo que sea. Me dio igual que hubiese gente, me acerqué a Eric y le abracé por detrás. Sé que las demostraciones de cariño en público entre personas que no se tocan nada no eran de recibo, pero me daba igual. Necesitaba estar físicamente cerca de él para seguir creyendo en lo nuestro.

-Vamos a por los maderos largos-les dijo Wolfren a sus hijos cuando nos vio. Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

-He estado esperándote toda la noche-le dije. Supe que Eric no se atrevía ni a mirarme a la cara, preocupado de que prefiriese a otro-¿Por qué nos tienen que poner las cosas siempre tan difíciles?-hundí la nariz en su espalda. Eric se desembarazó de mi abrazo y me dio la cara. Repitió el gesto de Ivar (aunque Eric me puso la carne de gallina) apartando el pelo de mi rostro y recogiéndolo tras mis orejas heladas. Sonrió y me las sobó para calentarlas. Nos miramos un tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo del otro. Echaba de menos la intimidad. Echaba de menos estar en casa y hacer lo que me diera la gana en mi propio hogar. Extrañaba dormir con él y despertarme a su lado. Echaba en falta la privacidad y cercanía que nos proporcionaba nuestra casa.

-Lo peor es que no puedo culparlo por quererte para él-me examinó la cara, buscando algún signo que le indicara lo que sentía por Ivar y si el joven vikingo tenía alguna oportunidad. Ivar me gustaba, pero no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad-Déjame agotar el tiempo que te ha dado mi padre, si aún así sigue diciendo que no, entonces…

-Va a decir que no, Eric. Solo es dilatarlo inútilmente-me aparté de él.

-¿Y tú qué vas a decir?-Ivar me había abierto la posibilidad de ser la cabeza del ratón, sin embargo prefería ser la cola del león. Lo que no quería era verme en la calle como una indigente. Tengo mi orgullo, y ni siquiera a Eric le perdonaría una humillación semejante. Wolfren y sus hijos volvían con unos maderos. La novia de uno de ellos le traía un bocadillo hecho por ella misma.

-¡Ah, hola, Sookie!

-Hola, Erika.

-¿Has venido a ver qué tal iban las obras?-asentí, con la mano de Eric acariciándome la nuca-¿Qué tal con Ivar? He visto que hablabas con él-La mano de Eric detuvo sus cariños y noté que me apretaba ligeramente.

-¡Erika!-la regañó su novio.

-Sí, teníamos algunas cosas de las que hablar. Supongo que estarás enterada de mi situación.

-Todos la conocemos.

-Vamos-Eric me tomó por el codo y me alejó de allí-Ahora vuelvo.

-Claro-dijo Wolfren. Y su hijo regañó a su prometida por su indiscreción.

-¿De qué has hablado con él?

-Suéltame el brazo, Eric-aflojó, pero no me liberó-Venía a verte a ti y me abordó por el camino.

-No os he visto. ¿Os escondisteis?

-Sí-entrecerró los ojos con furia, un segundo-pero no de ti o de la gente, sino de la nieve. Tenía que hablar con él, eso tienes que entenderlo.

-No lo entiendo. Lo voy a matar.

-Si le matas no te lo perdonaré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te importa Ivar?

-¿La verdad?-asintió-Me gusta. No, no es lo que te piensas-Un poco sí era, pero no era plan de tocarle las narices-me gusta porque siempre se ha portado bien conmigo, y ha sido amable y simpático. Le rompiste la cara a Gaulag y te lo perdoné porque es un cerdo, pero no es el caso de Ivar y tú lo sabes.

-Si se acerca a ti, no respondo-le aguanté la mirada. El plan macho alfa nunca había sido lo mío y quería dejárselo claro a Eric-Vamos-dijo finalmente, y me condujo por el codo, acompañándome de vuelta a casa.

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta!


	56. Chapter 56

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera con la que está cayendo?-le pregunté a los niños cuando los vi en la calle-Volved dentro-Audr se levantó y se metió en casa, también Erik, pero Leif se quedó unos segundos mirándome. Eric le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el niño obedeció-¡Voy a estar vigilando!-les amenacé. Estaban enfadados, así que pensé que haría un buen bizcocho para que se les pasara la tontería. Eric me comió la boca en cuanto pisamos el primer escalón que ascendía al palacio. Si hubiese tenido un cuño a mano, me habría sellado en la frente con "Propiedad Privada". Cuando se giró para irse, vi a la madre de Ivar por allí cerca. Apartó la vista y se fue apesadumbrada. Yo no le caía mal, todo lo contrario, pero sospecho que sabe que estoy demasiado pillada de Eric como para poder merecerme el cariño de su hijo. Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

A medio día fui a hacerles la comida a los niños y de paso les hice un bizcocho para congraciarme con ellos. Leif estuvo todo el rato con los animales y solo le vi cuando fui a que me diera un poco de leche para el bollito. Su mente emitía un continuo "runrun", pensaba muchas cosas a la vez y a todo tren y me era imposible descifrar que le pasaba al mayor de los vástagos de Eric. Probé el bizcocho pero no pude quedarme a comer.

Me trajeron la comida a mi dormitorio y a media tarde, el viejo siervo de Halvar, llamó a mi puerta y me avisó de que podía salir al salón sin riesgo de encontrarme con el jefe. Él también estaba enfadado por la actitud de su señor y le preocupaba lo que estaba pasando. Me culpaba a mí, por supuesto, no a él; pero Helga le había dicho que fuera amable conmigo y no le quedaba otro remedio.

El día se apagaba y había poca luz para seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo (remendar unas prendas interiores), así que decidí salir a la sala principal a sabiendas que Eric no tardaría mucho más en llegar. Cuando estaba atareado se retrasaba un poco más, pero estaba segura de que vendría a pedir mi mano, de nuevo.

Salí a la calle al oír el ruido, las risas y la juerga y me encontré con mis tres niños revolcándose y jugando en la nieve.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo! ¿Qué os he dicho esta mañana?-nevaba bastante-Os vais a poner enfermos, venga para dentro-les ordené. Si yo estuviera en casa estas cosas no se me pasarían por alto. Sin mí, los críos hacían su santa voluntad.

Erik y Audr se apresuraron a obedecer, entre risitas, conscientes de que habían hecho algo malo, pero Leif se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Dónde vais?-les preguntó.

-Sookie ha dicho…

-¿Y qué importa lo que ella diga?

-¿Cómo que qué importa?-respondí a gritos. Me acerqué a ellos porque a nadie le importaba lo que tuviera que decirles-Venga adentro, aquí vais a coger frío. Tú también, Leif.

-No tengo por qué obedecerte. No eres mi madre, ni vas a serlo.

-Leif…-le dijo Erik en voz bajita-no digas esas cosas a Sookie.

-No te metas, Erik y ve dentro-le dije-Te estás poniendo muy impertinente, Leif-le advertí.

-¡No lo hagas!-le gritó Leif a su hermano cuando cruzaba el umbral-Tú no mandas en nosotros-me dieron ganas de abofetearlo-Ya mandarás cuando tengas tus hijos con Ivar-le miré de hito en hito.

-Ve dentro, Erik-dije con voz firme y él me obedeció a mí, mirando con desaprobación a su hermano-Ya hablaremos tú y yo cuando vuelva tu padre.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-inquirió Eric, quien apareció por la esquina.

-Nada-Leif me lanzó una mirada furibunda y se metió en casa.

-¿Qué le pasa?-me preguntó el padre.

-Lo que a todos, está nervioso.

-Tienes mala cara. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-No tiene importancia. Pero creo que lleva lo de Ivar aún peor que tú-Eric se extrañó de aquella confesión. Le cogí de la mano y le guié dentro del palacio-Eric, esto tiene que acabarse.

-Pronto, no te preocupes.

-Escucha, los niños están nerviosos, tu madre está en crisis y nosotros no estamos bien.

-Claro que estamos bien.

-No, Eric, no lo estamos. No lo aguanto más-Él suspiró, me acarició la cara y me besó dulcemente. No es que estuviese siendo un camino de rosas para él, pero parecía que lo llevaba un poco mejor y es que Eric no se pasaba el día encerrado con el enemigo, sino trabajando y distraído acompañado de más gente.

-Eric, Sookie-nos saludó Halvar.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión, padre, con respecto a lo nuestro?

-No, Eric, no lo he hecho. ¿Cuánto más vas a insistir con esto?

-El que haga falta.

-Sookie tiene dos días o tendrá que irse a casa de Wolfren o de Ivar, ella elige. Vamos, cada uno a su sitio-Nos separó y empujó a su hijo hacia la casa, arrastrándome a mí al interior del palacio. Me metí en mi cuarto y no salí para nada. Suerte que me trajeron un mendrugo de pan y un trozo de queso.

Estaba durmiendo y soñando que el barco del holandés errante, el de los tentáculos en la cara de Piratas del Caribe, atracaba en nuestro puerto y saqueaba la ciudad, cuando oí que llamaban a la puerta. Me levanté y salí al gran salón. Halvar y Helga también acudieron junto con uno de los siervos de Halvar, que sostenía una gran antorcha.

-¡Abrid, soy yo!-decía la voz de Eric al otro lado. Y tuve una mala sensación que nacía directamente del estómago. Era como cuando te llaman por teléfono a ciertas horas de la noche y sabes que nada bueno va a salir de una llamada así.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Halvar-¡Eric!-El criado abrió la puerta y allí apareció mi vikingo.

-Hijo mío-susurró Helga. Eric miró a su padre y por un momento no supe qué podía pasar.

-Audr está enferma-dijo. Me acerqué a él y le cogí del brazo, en un gesto que indicaba que se explicase-Tiene fiebre.

-¿Mucha?-pregunté, él asintió-¡Les dije que no jugaran en la nieve!

-¿Has ido a ver a Leiva?

-Sí, le ha dado unas hierbas y la ha estado mirando. La niña quiere estar con Sookie.

-Iremos a verla-dijo Halvar. Nos tapamos con algo y salimos a la calle. Bombardeé a Eric a preguntas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha dicho Leiva? ¿Se va a poner bien, verdad? ¿Qué le ha dado? ¿Qué temperatura tiene?-Eric me cogió la mano y me la apretó. Cuando abrió la puerta corrí a la cama de Audr, la niña estaba revolviendo las mantas porque tenía mucho calor. Le toqué la frente y vi que ardía, tosió y su padre les pidió a sus otros hijos, que la rodeaban, que se alejaran un poco. Su cara era un poema.

-Sookie…

-Chist, cariño-le acaricié la cara, le abrí la túnica y le sequé el sudor con un paño-Eric, tráeme un poco de agua fresca. Que no esté fría, solo fresca.

-En seguida-apareció unos segundos después con un cubo. Doblé un paño de lana como si fuera una compresa y lo metí en el agua fría, lo estrujé bien y se lo coloqué a la niña en la frente. Cogí otros dos y repetí la acción, se los puse bajo las axilas. Oí a Eric hablar con sus padres, explicándole que Leiva le había dicho que la niña estaba mal porque tenía mucha fiebre, pero que esperaba que con la medicina que le había dado mejorase. La vieja le había dicho a Eric que si le subía la fiebre o simplemente no le bajaba, que la llamara de inmediato, para ver qué podría hacerse. Eric estaba muy asustado. Audr era su ojito derecho, la niña de sus ojos, ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo.

Eric y sus padres permanecieron de pie un rato largo, y luego otro rato largo sentados a la mesa, sin hablar apenas, simplemente velando a la niña.

La fiebre le bajó al cabo de una hora más o menos y me pidió, más claramente, que me echara junto a ella. Así lo hice. Quería que Eric se fuera a dormir, porque al día siguiente tenía trabajo, y no quería que manejara martillos, clavos y sierras con sueño, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar de velar a su pequeña.

-Sookie-me dijo Halvar cuando la fiebre de la niña disminuyó, señal de que se pondría mejor-La niña está mejor y Eric se quedará despierto para cuidarla. Ya podemos volver.

-Halvar…-su mujer lo miraba como si lo viera por primera vez y yo lo hice llena de odio-Yo me quedaré con ellos-intentó.

-Tú ya tienes tu casa-le dijo a su mujer-Vamos.

-Eres mezquino-le espeté.

-Venga-Inquirió. Me levanté de la cama y acompañé al grupo-cámbiale las compresas cuando veas que tiene la piel fría-le dije a Eric, él asintió-La secas bien, esperas un rato y si ves que vuelve a sudar y a subirle la fiebre, vuelve a ponerle las compresas frescas, pero cambia el agua.

-De acuerdo.

-Vendré mañana antes del amanecer.

-Mami…-oímos desde la entrada-mamá…-Audr se removía y llamaba a su madre-Sookie…-Agaché la barbilla para que no se me viera la cara, temblé y lloriqueé.

-Vámonos-dije en un hilo de voz.

-Mami…-me quedé mirando la camita donde se revolvía la pequeña. Todos lo hicimos. Todos menos Eric, que miraba a su padre.

-Está bien-dijo de repente y de manera cortante. Hubo unos segundos de silencio-Tú ganas-le dijo a su padre y mantuvieron la mirada alta unos segundos-Tomo a Sookie como concubina.

-¡Eric!-intervino su madre.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Halvar. Eric se calló.

-Seguro-dijo después de escuchar a su hija de nuevo, llamándome.

-¡Leif!-gritó Halvar-Ve y despierta a Helgi y dile que venga raudo, ¡vamos!-Leif miró a su padre que le indicó con la cabeza que marchara.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?-me preguntó Eric. Yo asentí.

-¿Podemos…?-Eric me cogió la mano y volvimos con la niña hasta que llegó Helgi. Helga mientras tanto intentó convencer a su marido, quien llenaba un par de vasos de hidromiel.

-Eric y Sookie, venid aquí-nos llamó Halvar.

-Ahora vuelvo, cielo-le susurré a Audr. Eric me ayudó a levantarme y nos acercamos al grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Halvar?-preguntó el guerrero.

-Te he pedido que vengas para que seas testigo del compromiso de mi hijo Eric "Puño de Hierro" con Sookie "caída del cielo", a la que quiere tomar como concubina.

-Oh.

-Yo no tengo por qué ver esto-dijo Helga, y salió por la puerta indignadísima.

-Bien-continuó Halvar-Estoy de acuerdo con esta unión, como padre y como jefe. Eric, al tomar a Sookie como concubina te comprometes a procurarle seguridad, sustento y manutención. Serás su señor y Sookie será señora de la casa hasta que decidas tomar una primera esposa acorde a tu nivel-aquello dolió, la verdad.

-Sookie, al tomar a Eric como tu esposo y señor te comprometes a serle fiel y leal y a estar junto a él en los momentos difíciles si se presentaran. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Sí-le cogí la mano a Eric, que permanecía cabizbajo. Eché de menos nuestro vínculo de sangre para poder trasmitirle ánimos. ¿Y qué si nos decían que no podíamos casarnos? ¿Acaso no era esto como una boda? Al menos era más parecido a una ceremonia de casamiento que lo que había vivido con el vampiro.

-A partir de ahora serás la señora de la casa, sé sensata y cabal para administrar los bienes que posee tu esposo y que compartirá de ahora en adelante contigo. Los hijos que tengáis serán legítimos, gozarán de buena posición social, aunque no podrán optar a la jefatura del clan. ¿Entendido?

-Sí-dijimos a la vez.

-Helgi, eres testigo-El viejo guerrero me miró con lástima, aunque esbozó una sonrisa, y asintió.

-Que vuestra unión sea sana, feliz, duradera y prolífica-se acercó a la mesa y nos trajo la copa de hidromiel-Bebe y da de beber a tu mujer, Eric-Eric se llevó la copa a la boca, con las dos manos y sorbió el líquido. Luego me acercó la copa a mis labios-coloca las manos sobre las de él, Sookie y bebe-Hice lo que me había indicado, estaba caliente pero muy dulce-Ahora toma tú la copa, Sookie; bebe y da de beber a tu esposo-Repetí el gesto que había hecho Eric y me sentí muy emocionada, a pesar de la presión y las circunstancias, con la tenue luz pálida del fuego y los candiles. Le sonreí a Eric y él me devolvió una timidísima sonrisa. No quería que esto fuese un mal recuerdo, aunque no fuera lo que en un principio habíamos soñado. Apartó la mirada y la dirigió a Halvar.

-¿Podemos volver junto a nuestra hija?-preguntó Eric con la voz llena de rencor.

-Claro. Id-dijo secamente-Gracias, Helgi, por acudir tan pronto.

-No es nada.

-Buenas noches-Abrió la puerta y se largó. Helgi tragó saliva y nos miró.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero…

-Queremos estar solos-le dijo Eric.

-Claro, claro, pero deja que te diga una cosa… Sookie es tu esposa, tu primera esposa mientras sea la única. No se convertirá en concubina a menos que tomes a otra mujer. Eric asintió y el viejo guerrero le apretó el hombro. Se giró y marchó a la calle. Cuando Eric cerró la puerta tras Helgi me sentí liberada, de verdad. Nos abrazamos y le besé.

-¿Por qué no te echas un rato? Yo me quedaré con ella-le dije.

-No…

-La fiebre le ha bajado y está mejor. Duerme un rato.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Que él haya ganado.

-Él no ha ganado, Eric. Estamos juntos-le sonreí-Venga, Erik, a la cama. Tú también deberías hacerlo, Leif, aunque no puedo obligarte-le dije con complicidad. Él se echó a llorar. Corrió a su cama y se acostó en ella-¡No, no vayas!-le dije a Eric-Yo hablaré con él, mañana-volví a la cama y me di cuenta de que me había casado por segunda vez con Eric y lo había hecho de nuevo por la noche, sin avisar, sin peinar, y con un camisón de lino viejo, en vez de con un bonito traje de novia. Al menos había acertado con el novio.

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta!


	57. Chapter 57

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Eric se quedó velándonos, echó unas pieles y se recostó contra la pared de madera, en frente. Yo me mantuve en una postura ladeada, para que la niña tuviera sitio para revolverse y estuviese cómoda; sin embargo Audr no se despertó. De madrugaba le subió la fiebre y repetí el proceso de las compresas hasta que volvió a bajarle. Se durmió y a mí me dio tiempo de echar unos sueños. Me despertó Eric, comprobando que su hija estaba bien. La niña dormía de lado, tranquila sin fiebre, pero respirando por la boca a causa de la congestión.

-Hoy no iré a casa de Wolfren.

-Tienes que ir.

-No me apetece.

-¿Ya estás escabulléndote de tus votos?-le sonreí-Recuerda que me has prometido seguridad y protección. Anda, venga, pequeño-me acerqué a él cuando le vi tan serio-La niña ya está bien.

-Prefiero quedarme hasta que la vea Leiva.

-¿No te fías de mí?

-Ya sabes que no es eso.

-¿Audr está mejor?-preguntó Erik que se acercó por detrás. Asentí.

-Ve a quitarte las legañas, corre.

-¿Tú no dices nada?-le preguntó Eric a Leif, cuando éste asomó la cabeza. El niño miró a su padre, luego a mí, abrió la boca y salió corriendo-¡Vaya hijos más raros tengo!-Le pegué en el brazo por decir eso de sus hijos.

Preparé leche caliente con miel y herví unas hojas de hierbabuena menta para que Audr hiciera algunos vapores. No le había vuelto a subir la fiebre pero seguía dormida y tosía y tenía mocos. No la desperté y cuando Eric vio que a su hija no volvía a darle calentura, cogió sus herramientas y se fue a trabajar donde Wolfren. Le garanticé que le avisaría si pasaba algo nuevo. La niña se despertó un rato después de que su padre se marchara.

-Sookie…-me llamó con voz queda.

-Hola, cariño, buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunté y me senté en su camita. Le toqué la frente. Tosió y le soné los moquitos-¿Quieres desayunar un poquito?-ella asintió.

-¿Ya no te vas a ir?

-No, mi vida.

-¿Estás despierta?-preguntó Erik-Mira, te he cogido un gazapillo-le dijo y le puso en el regazo una cría de conejo, suave y peludita. Erik se quedó con ella contándole cómo estaban los otros conejillos. Calenté el agua con menta hasta que hirvió, cogí una tela y volví con la niña.

-Coge al conejo, Erik-Le puse la olla de barro en el regazo y le expliqué a la niña que quería que intentase respirar por la nariz el vapor que subía. Cubrí su cabecita y el bol con el paño y le dije que aspirase hondo. Tosió un poco, pero luego noté que respiraba mejor.

-Hace calor-dijo al cabo de unos pocos minutos.

-En seguida te lo quito. ¿Dónde está Leif?-le pregunté a Erik.

-Ha ido a ver a padre-Audr salió de debajo del trapito y vi que ya casi no salía vapor. Le di un poquito de leche con miel y le pedí a Erik si podía conseguirme algún pichón (aunque en esta época es difícil), para hacerle un caldo bien nutritivo a la pequeña. Audr me dijo que le dolía la cabeza, así que la tapé hasta la barbilla y la dejé dormir. Estaba hirviendo las compresas de Audr para desinfectarlas cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe tan fuerte que a punto estuvo de volver a cerrarse y entraron Eric y Leif, al que su padre sujetaba por la nuca.

-Leif ha venido a hablar conmigo. Y tiene algo que decirte-Leif parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar y eso hizo. Fui a abrazarlo pero Eric me lo impidió-¡Discúlpate!-le gritó, colérico.

-¡Eric!

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sookie!-dijo el pequeño-Por mi culpa Audr está enferma-lloriqueó-Tenía que… debí… lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada.

-Claro que pasa. Leif hará las tareas de su hermana durante el invierno y también se encargará de la limpieza de la casa, ya que tú tienes que cuidar de Audr. Y si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a Sookie…-Leif se encogió.

-Eso no va a pasar, ¿a qué no?-Él negó-¿Lo ves?-Se lo arranqué de las zarpas antes de que le cayera un bofetón, quizás merecido pero ya innecesario-Busca a Erik y ayúdale, que está a ver si coge algún pajarillo para hacerle un caldo a tu hermana-el niño se secó las lágrimas con el dorso. Me dio un abrazo fuerte y salió corriendo.

-No seas tan duro-le dije cuando el niño ya se había marchado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está mejor. Pero, Eric, volviendo a Leif…

-Tengo que ser así. Te desobedeció y Audr ha pagado su insensatez. Ahora eres mi mujer y tienen que obedecerte como si fueras… su madre-clavó sus ojos en mí-Voy a venir a comer, por cierto-en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Eric fue a abrir y nos encontramos de cara a cara con Ivar.

-Buenos días-dijo. Eric se limitó a mirarle, con la mano en la puerta, pensando en si cerrársela en las narices.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ivar?

-Solo quería ver si era verdad. Ya veo que…

-Sí-le contestó Eric.

-Enhorabuena. Me alegro por ti, Sookie y… he oído que la pequeña está enferma, espero que tu hija se recupere pronto-le dijo a Eric. No dijo nada más a pesar de que abrió la boca para hacerlo, en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar.

-¡Ivar, espera!-salí corriendo tras de él. Eric intentó detenerme pero como dio la casualidad que apareció por allí Leiva, para ver cómo iba la evolución de la niña, no pudo-Ivar, Ivar…

-No puedo hablar contigo ahora, Sookie, compréndelo.

-Perdóname, no quería hacerte daño.

-Ya lo sé.

-Pero aún así…

-Dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tuve alguna oportunidad?

-Me gustas, es verdad.

-Pero amas a Eric-asentí-Eres afortunado-dijo, y me giré para verle allí, detrás de mí. Vi que Ivar se lamentaba de no haber hecho caso a sus amigos. Éstos le habían dicho que no fuera a pedirle a Halvar permiso, que dejara el tiempo correr en contra de Eric y que cuando me viera sola, acudiera a mi rescate. Pero él había querido hacer las cosas bien conmigo. Ignoré a Eric, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en los labios. Luego regresé al lado de mi vikingo, que estaba muy tieso tan tieso como una vara. Volvimos a casa, donde Leiva tenía muy buenas noticias (Audr estaría en pleno funcionamiento al día siguiente, conociendo a los niños, puede que por la tarde). Eric se marchó a trabajar y luego volvió para comer. Me pareció que hacía eones que no comíamos en familia.

Por la tarde me puse guapa, me aseé, me di mis cremitas, me perfumé y me preparé para cuando llegara Eric. Las dos veces que nos habíamos casado (una de las cuales Eric desconocía, por el momento) no habíamos celebrado la noche de bodas como toca.

Puede que ya no tengamos un vínculo de sangre y que Eric no pueda leerme el pensamiento, pero me conoce bastante bien, porque en cuanto me vio, supo lo que tocaba esa noche. Así que estuvo la mar de cariñoso durante la tarde. No me quejo.

Amanecí espachurrada contra el pecho de Eric. Él se movió, yo proteste y me agarré más fuerte. Su única respuesta fue removerse y limpiarme la babilla que se me caía sobre su piel. Rió bajito.

-Suéltame ¿no?-pidió.

-¡No!-me besó el párpado, la punta de la nariz, la oreja, la comisura de los labios…Me agarré a él como una garrapata se pega a la oreja de un perro y él se colocó entre mis piernas. Oíamos el viento golpear con violencia las paredes de madera de nuestra casa. Nos revolcamos, deshicimos la cama, reímos y disfrutamos como dos tórtolos hasta que oímos a los guardias cambiar el turno y al madrugador gallo de Ulf dar el canto.

Eric me dio un azote en el culo y luego me frotó la piel.

-¿No vas a levantarte y a preparar el desayuno?

-Esperaba que me lo trajeras tú-le contesté. Él se rió.

-¡Qué bonito!-me mordió el culete y se levantó para ir a ordeñar las cabras. Volvió un rato después. Hizo un gesto de disgusto cuando vio que me había vestido-Hace un día horrible. He pensado en quedarme en casa.

-No puedes.

-Estoy de luna de miel-me dijo-Lo que me recuerda... Casi no queda hidromiel y tenemos que tomarla hasta la próxima luna si queremos tener hijos pronto-me dijo.

-Sookie, tengo hambre-Audr salió restregándose un ojillo.

-¿Qué haces levantada y descalza?-le pregunté-Anda, ven aquí-Se acercó y se sentó en mis rodillas. Pellizqué un pedazo de bizcocho que estábamos desayunando Eric y yo y se lo acerqué a la boca. Cogió mi bol de leche y dio unos cuantos tragos.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-le preguntó su padre. Ella asintió.

-¿Puedo salir a jugar con Luup?

-Aún no, pequeña-le dijo-Bueno, se me está haciendo tarde. ¡Leif!-se levantó y fue a despertar a su hijo mayor. Le oí decirle que, además de sus tareas, tendría que ayudarme a limpiar la casa y hacer las tareas de Audr: recoger los huevos, limpiar el gallinero y darles de comer y de beber a los pollos. Y además, cuando acabara con todo, debía buscar en los alrededores del pueblo una hierba de hojas verdes azuladas que les dábamos a los conejos. Leif se levantó arrastrando los pies, jaleado por Eric que le empujaba. Llené un cuenco con leche y le puse otro poco a Audr.

-¡Erik, ven tú también a desayunar, venga!

-¡Estoy durmiendo!-contestó a pleno pulmón. Eric y yo nos reímos.

-Portaos bien-nos dijo Eric, echándose una piel por encima y recogiendo sus herramientas. Me dio un beso, besó a su hija en los labios y le revolvió el pelo a Leif, que todavía estaba un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento. Desayunamos los cuatro y luego cada uno se puso a sus cosas. Bañé a Audr y cambié su ropa de cama. Y dejé las cosas listas para la comida.

-Leif, voy a salir-dije, asomándome al establo-Cuida de tu hermana, ¿vale? Y cambia esa cara tan pocha, ¿o es que no te alegras que tu padre y yo nos hayamos casado?

-¡Claro que me alegro!-me gritó con excesivo entusiasmo-No quería gritarte…

-No pasa nada. Portaos bien-Pasé por donde Wolfren de camino al puerto, donde pensaba cambiar algunas cosas que habían hecho los niños (con bastante tino, por cierto), por corteza de abedul. Los vikingos más pobres hacían pan con la harina de esta corteza y lo comían en los peores momentos del invierno, cuando ya no tenían nada mejor que llevarse a la boca. Normalmente nuestros animales habían comido en parte de nuestras sobras. Los cerdos siempre se las apañan para rebuscar en la nieve y encontrar raíces. A las cabras y al caballo les damos de comer heno que Eric segaba y recogía en primavera. Y a las gallinas, los conejos y al perro le damos de lo que nos sobra a nosotros; pero últimamente no nos sobra tanta comida porque pongo cuidado en las cantidades. Ahora entiendo lo que Eric quería decir cuando hablamos de la comida del siglo XXI.

-Hola, Sookie.

-Hola, Dalla.

-He oído las nuevas.

-Ya ves-No es que no me apeteciera restregarle a Dalla el hecho de que yo había ganado, pero no podía entretenerme.

-¡Hola, Sookie!-me saludó otra mujer-¿Qué tal está tu hija? He oído que estaba enferma.

-Ya está mejor, gracias.

-¿Y tú cómo estás? Tienes cara de haber pasado buena noche-me reí-¿Qué te cuentas?

-He pasado para cambiar unas cosas-me deshice de Dalla y me puse a negociar con las otras mujeres y jóvenes. Todos me dieron la enhorabuena y cuando regresé a casa me dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Lamenté no haber cogido un fardo para llevar tanta corteza... espero que no tenga arañas. Ewww.

-¿Qué hace este tonel aquí?-pregunté cuando entré en casa. Había una cuba de al menos cuarenta litros al lado de la entrada.

-Un regalo de mi madre-me dijo Eric. Me cogió por la cintura, me acercó y me besó-Hidromiel para que engendremos hijos pronto-sonrió y yo solté una risita parecida a la que soltaría una niña de diez años a la que el chico más guapo de la clase le acaba de guiñar un ojo.

-¿Tienes que volver con Wolfren ya?

-¡Leif!-gritó-Ve con Erik al al campo y buscad tréboles y hierbas que los conejos puedan comer. ¿Las conoces, verdad?-Leif asintió-Pues ya estás tardando, y no os quiero aquí pronto.

-¡Eric!

-Tú también, a tu cama a jugar, Audr-los niños se fueron (Erik arrastrando los pies y protestando porque él no estaba castigado) y Audr se fue a su camita a jugar con sus juguetes. Eric y yo también nos fuimos a jugar a nuestra cama.

Otro capítulo más. No pasan muchas cosas, pero espero que os guste.


	58. Chapter 58

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Eric se marchó después a seguir con el trabajo y me avisó de que no iría a comer y que llegaría tarde en la tarde. Me levanté, me preparé un baño y me aseé. Luego puse unas zanahorias a cocer junto con un hueso de cerdo que tenía un poco de carne y lo mezclé con el caldo de pichón que le había preparado a Audr el día anterior y que me había sobrado. Pasé parte de la tarde recuperando trabajo que había dejado de hacer desde que estaba en casa de Halvar y Helga: cambiar las camas, limpiar el piso, quitar el polvo, sacudir las esteras, seguir con mi trabajo en el telar y por supuesto, hacer la comida y las harinas para el pan como venía siendo habitual. Además, ahora tenía que hacerlo también para los animales con la corteza del abedul, porque no podíamos permitirnos darles de comer nada mejor. Iba a preparar la merienda pensando en ir después a agradecerle a Helga el gesto de habernos comprado hidromiel, cuando ella misma se presentó en casa.

-¡Helga, qué sorpresa!

-¡Abuela!

-¡Hola!

-Iba a ir esta tarde a visitarte. Muchas gracias por el hidromiel.

-De nada, cielo.

-Pasa, pasa. ¿Quieres merendar con nosotros?

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo-me dio la cesta que llevaba en las manos y descubrí que había traído comida para todos: bizcocho, mermelada de frambuesa, manteca y queso fresco.

-No tenías por qué…-Vi entonces que Helga huía de su casa. No quería estar allí porque tenía que ver a Halvar y no le perdonaba lo que nos había hecho a Eric y a mí-Leif y Erik, id a por un poco de leche para la merienda-los envié.

-¿Por qué no puede ir Leif solo?

-Anda, venga, acompaña a tu hermano y no peleéis-abrí la puerta y salieron con la jarra en la mano.

-Eres muy dulce con ellos-me dijo Helga. Audr la saludó y esperó a que me sentara para colocarse en mi regazo. Se quedó en silencio y miró alrededor.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor.

-Pero papi aún no me deja salir a jugar…-lamentó. Helga sonrió y charlamos un rato sobre tonterías hasta que llegaron los niños con la leche para la merienda. Comimos entre charlas distendidas. Leif no dijo mucho, pero Erik parloteó todo el rato sobre caza, guerras y las prácticas de espada. Cuando se comieron todo lo que había traído su abuela se marcharon a jugar, para pesar de Audr, que no podía salir.

-Audr, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con tu juguete nuevo mientras yo hablo con la abuela? Son cosas de mujeres.

-Pero yo también soy una chica-Nos reímos las dos.

-De chicas mayores. Anda, cielo, ve-se marchó a su cama solo cuando le prometí que la dejaría salir con sus hermanos un rato al día siguiente-¿Estás bien, Helga?-le pregunté cuando la niña se hubo ido. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, claro.

-No lo parece.

-Es que… Halvar ni siquiera ha venido para ver a su nieta. Sé que estaba preocupado, porque le preguntaba a su siervo cómo estaba la pequeña. Pero es tan orgulloso…

-Ya.

-¡Y yo también tengo mi orgullo!-Helga quería parecer entera, pero soy telépata, así que averigüé que había tenido una bronca monumental con Halvar y que él había pasado la noche fuera-Y la manera en que se ha portado con vosotros…-Estuvimos charlando un rato. Seguro que Halvar le estuvieron pitando los oídos hasta que anocheció. Me dio pena descubrir que Helga estaba tan decepcionada con su marido, sobre todo cuando me contó todo lo que había hecho para estar con ella: desafiar a su padre y al esposo de ella, surcar los mares, enfrentarse a una multitud de soldados, doblegar una fortaleza de piedra... Daba para una novela romántica de las que tanto me gustaba: La dama y el vikingo, podría haberse titulado. Pero llevaban casi treinta años juntos y Halvar no parecía estar dispuesto a hacer por su mujer tantas cosas como había hecho en juventud. Yo puedo leer la mente de la gente, así que sé de sobras cuán enamorado está Halvar de Helga, y viceversa. Pero no basta con amar. Me pregunté, mientras dejaba recuperarse a Helga y se secaba unas lágrimas, si con la edad la cabezonería de Eric llegaría a la de los niveles de su padre, me pregunté si los años nos pasarían factura y me pregunté, después de muchos días sin acordarme ni pensarlo, si en verdad habría años entre nosotros. Iba a levantarme para entrar algo de leña cuando Eric apareció por la puerta. Me acercó a él con un brazo, rodeándome la cintura, y me besó.

-Madre…-sonrió al descubrirla sentada a la mesa, se acercó alegre y la besó-¿Pasando una tarde de mujeres?

-Así es.

-Bueno, seguid. Estoy hecho un asco. Mejor será que me aseé.

-No, si yo me voy ya, bastante tiempo te he robado.

-Nada de eso-pero había llegado temprano en la tarde y ya hacía rato que había anochecido. No quería volver a su casa y encontrarse con su esposo-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar?

-No-declinó amablemente. Pensó que si se quedaba, corría el riesgo de que Halvar se presentara en aquella casa, donde no creía que fuese bienvenido. Si presenciaba una pelea más entre su marido y su hijo, estaba segura de que poniéndose del lado de Eric, su matrimonio corría el riesgo de no recuperarse.

-Bueno, como quieras. Leif, acompaña a tu abuela a casa, por favor. Venga, despedíos-azucé a Erik y Audr.

-¿Me ayudas?-Eric se quitó la camisa, la echó al suelo y le regañé.

-¡No la tires al suelo! Eres increíble, peor que los críos, más cochino que los cerdos y…-y se vino hacia mí como un depredador-¡Quieto ahí! No me impresionan tus músculos.

-¿Ah, no?

-En absoluto-se acercó a mí, me tomó por los codos y me levantó por encima de su cabeza, a pulso. Sí me impresionaba. Me depositó en el suelo y se dio media vuelta-¡Oye, oye, que sí me impresionas!-él se rió.

-Puedo impresionarte aún más, pero cuando no apeste. Voy a asearme y luego llenaré el barreño para que nos demos un baño. ¿Te apetece?

-No sé…

-Te daré un masaje-me dijo.

-La verdad es que me duele aquí-dije tocándome la parte baja de la espalda. Eric levantó una ceja-Y aquí-me señalé la parte alta-Y el cuello-hice un estiramiento-Y… por aquí también noto algo raro-dije bajando la mano por mi cuello, pasando por el escote, el vientre y acabando en mi sexo.

-Creo que podré arreglarlo-se paró, con los ojos encendidos, pensando qué hacer, porque le apetecía empotrarme contra la pared y follarme salvajemente.

-Lo que estás pensando no sería bueno para mi pobrecita espalda-Eric rió, salió de su ensimismamiento, me dio un azote y empezó a pasar agua con la que llenar el barreño. Se aseó en el lebrillo mientras yo calentaba el agua y la iba vertiendo en la bañera-No te laves el pelo, quiero hacerlo yo-le dije pasando por su lado y acariciándole los abdominales. Salió del lebrillo y se secó.

-Voy a tirar esta agua sucia.

-¡Te vas a enfermar!-le regañé. Pero se asomó a la calle medio en cueros y tiró el agua-Encima a la puerta de nuestra casa. Qué cochinada-Regresó al segundo y se zambulló en la bañera, que humeaba con agua caliente.

-Ven-me dijo.

-Espera-cogí el jabón y un cacito de madera, para enjuagarle el pelo. No podía estar con las piernas completamente estiradas dentro del barreño-Échate hacia adelante-apoyó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y recostó la cabeza en ellos. Le acaricié la espalda, brillante y musculada. Las puntas del pelo, húmedas, se le pegaban a la piel. Primero le lavé la espalda con una esponja de mar muy suave, aunque ya estaba limpio, me gustaba-Echa la cabeza un poco atrás, cariño-lo hizo. Los ojos cerrados. Le mojé el pelo y empecé a lavárselo, masajeándole con los dedos el cuero cabelludo, la nuca y las sienes. Le aclaré y volví a darle otro lavado, repasando las puntas. Su pelo rubio se volvía como el oro cuando estaba mojado.

-Déjalo y ven conmigo-me tomó la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia la bañera. Metió la cabeza en el agua y se aclaró el pelo. Me descalcé y apoyé el pie en el borde de la bañera. Me levanté la falda y me desanudé la cinta que me ataba las calzas al muslo. Eric no me quitaba ojo de encima. Me quité la otra y luego me desabroché el prendido que sujetaba mi túnica. La dejé caer y me metí a la bañera con él, que me hacía hueco entre sus piernas. Iba a sentarme con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, cuando pensé que era una pena desperdiciar el agua tan calentita. Giré sobre mis talones, dándole la espalda a Eric, que me acarició la cadera y el muslo. Me aparté el pelo hacia un lado y me senté, apoyando mi espalda en su pecho.

-Qué maravilla-Eric se movió a mi espalda y protesté un poco, pero luego supe que solo se había girado para alcanzar el jabón. Lo frotó y empezó a frotarme los brazos, el cuello y las sienes. Me apetecía recibir un masaje, pero estaba tan a gusto apoyada en él. Al final me empujó la cabeza hacia delante y empezó a masajearme la espalda. Lo hacía con fuerza pero con suavidad-Eres un experto.

-He dado muchos masajes-me giré y le eché una mirada dura.

-No me gusta que me hables de tus otras mujeres-De Audd no me importaba tanto, había sido su mujer humana, pero me ponía enferma cuando me enteraba de las muchas aventuras amorosas que el vampiro había tenido a lo largo de mil años. ¡Y las recordaba todas, el muy bandido!

-No te hablo de otras mujeres-se rió-Cuando los vikingos estamos en el mar, o cuando batallamos… a veces nos lesionamos, y el compañero, el amigo, el vecino, intenta paliarte el dolor. Después de toda una noche de batallas, después de una jornada al remo, o después de horas tensando el arco y levantando la espada, a veces te agarrotas y sin un buen masaje, no podrías continuar al día siguiente.

-Oh. En ese caso… está bien-y volví a girarme-Puedes seguir.

-Gracias-contestó irónicamente. Me masajeó los hombros, el cuello, la zona de los riñones, los hombros de nuevo… menudo placer.

-Esto… Eric.

-¿Qué?

-Eso no es mi espalda.

-¿En serio? Ya me parecía que estaba… blandito, para ser tu espalda-me mordí una sonrisa mientras me tocaba las tetas. Me besó el cuello y acarició el vientre, descendiendo hacia mi sexo. Me giré y me besó un seno, introduciendo lo que podía en su boca. Se guió él mismo a mi interior y gemimos. El agua se fue enfriando pero nos dio igual.

Otro capitulillo más. Siento que estén siendo tan insulsos, espero poder devolverle un poco de vidilla a la historia en próximos capítulos con algo más de aventura. 

Últimamente estoy algo atrancadilla con la historia, porque hay que ir perfilando ya el desenlace. 

En cuanto a la pregunta de a quién prefiere Sookie, si al vampiro o al hombre, yo creo que tanto la Sookie de Charlaine como la que hay aquí, las dos, elegirían siempre al hombre. No digo que Sookie no quiera a Eric, que lo quiere, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de estar con Eric siendo éste un hombre, lo preferiría. 


	59. Chapter 59

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Era difícil mantener la atención en varias cosas importantes a la vez. El anciano druida, que había estado un rato inclinado sobre Sookie (y él no le había quitado ojo), se incorporó aunque siguió tan doblado como el cuervo viejo que había sido cuando fue transformado. Se quedó de pie, tras la emperatriz, esperando a que ella terminara de hablarle. Había cogido el concepto: iba a ser rey de Luisiana por imposición de Nesut y con la bendición de Nesut, y por supuesto, bajo las condiciones de Nesut.

-Quiero que te pienses lo de Oklahoma-terminó. Un matrimonio de conveniencia para ambos estados, pactado por Ocella y del que pensaba librarse en cuanto la reina volviese a Europa.

-¿Es una imposición, mi emperatriz?

-No. Solo medítalo. Creo que sería beneficioso para la estabilidad y la paz en Norteamérica.

-Vuestra visita, mi reina, es lo que nos garantiza la paz y la estabilidad.

-Mi amenaza de tomar posesión de todo, más bien-sonrió-¡Orgetórix!-lo llamó-¿Qué pasa con la chica?

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por ella-dijo el vampiro-Es un hechizo de final.

-¿El qué?-cuestionó Pam.

-Los hechizos se hacen con un objetivo: maldecir, confundir, fastidiar, desear… sin embargo muchos pueden torcerse, fallar o romperse. Un hechizo de final no se tuerce, simplemente no se le puede poner fin hasta que el objetivo por el que se convocó no se cumple. Es decir, ni siquiera quien lo convocó puede deshacerlo. Ha de cumplir su objetivo. ¿Cuál puede ser su objetivo aquí?-se preguntó él mismo antes de que lo hicieran los demás-Lo ignoro. Pero sé que esta clase de encantamientos las hacen muy pocas criaturas, ni siquiera un druida como yo puede convocarlo. Esto es cosa de algún genio o de algún hada-Y se relamió-¿Hay hadas por aquí? Solía haber tantas en Europa cuando me convertisteis, mi reina.

-Sí, una lástima. ¿Has cabreado a algún genio, Eric?

-No, majestad. Nunca he conocido a ninguno.

-Mejor. Son unos seres despreciables y temibles. Bueno, ya que no puedes sacarla de ese estado, procedamos a lo que hemos hablado. Te quiero libre mientras ella esté así. Así que, Eric… adelante-Eric hizo una leve reverencia.

-Yo, Eric Northman, delante de mi progenie Pamela y de su gloriosa emperatriz, Nesut la Grande, manifiesto mi deseo de romper los lazos que me unen a esta humana. Delante de estos testigos la repudio como esposa y renuncio al matrimonio que nos une. Aunque seguiré amándola-añadió-y procurándole seguridad.

-Perfecto, eso no me importa. Orgetorix, rompe el vínculo-El anciano sacó un viejo puñal, romo en casi todo el filo menos en la punta, que quería brillar levemente. Se acercó a Eric, le pidió que se quitara la camiseta y le hizo un corte justo encima de donde estaba su corazón inerte. Regresó a Sookie y repitió la operación. Elevó el puñal, manchado con las sangres de Eric y Sookie, recitó una especie de poema y luego vertió unos polvos de color azul sobre el arma.

Eric sintió que se quedaba sordo, la sensación de despresurización que se siente en al bajar rápidamente una montaña o al hunidrse varios metros en el agua; se llevó la mano al pecho, justo allí donde estaba su corazón, seguro de que éste había empezado a palpitar. Cayó de rodillas y siguió arañándose el torso.

-¡Eric, Eric!-Pam gritaba, pero el viejo druida no dejó de cantar.

-Me lo está arrancando…-Jamás había sufrido un infarto, pero debía de sentirse algo parecido cuando las arterias del corazón reventaban por la presión. Igual de repentino que había aparecido el dolor, desapareció, pero el escozor siguió ahí. Y así se perdió unos instantes.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo, sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, jadeando. Nesut lo miraba con lujuria, una lujuria que no tenía que ver con la lascivia, sino con algo enteramente distinto. Eric supuso que debía tener el aspecto que tiene un humano que acaba de pegarse un sprint final. Los vampiros raramente sentían algo parecido a la fatiga, al fin y al cabo, sus corazones no recibían adrenalina. Pam lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Miró a la cama y vio que Sookie seguía ahí, quieta, sumida en su sueño.

-Ya has oído al druida-le dijo Nesut-Ella no despertará hasta que el encantamiento no haya surtido el efecto por el que fue conjurado. Si despierta algún día y tú lo sigues deseando, no me opongo a vuestra unión-El druida recogió sus cosas y se colocó al lado de su creadora, aún encorvado por la edad, era del tamaño de ella.

-Podemos irnos cuando gustéis.

-Oh, qué gran noticia-se alivió ella-Estoy harta de estar aquí. En este país todo es nuevo y de usar y tirar-Obviamente, una vieja vampiresa como ella encontraba ofensivo el modelo de vida consumista americano-¿No nos acompañas?-Preguntó a Eric, que todavía estaba en el suelo con el aspecto de alguien al que acaban de dar una descarga con un desfibrilador. Pam la miró con furia.

-Acompáñala-la empujó. Intentó escuchar lo que se decían en la puerta, pero lo que quisiera que hubiera hecho el druida había afectado, esperaba que momentáneamente, al oído.

Se arrastró hasta la cama, hizo acopio de fuerzas y se aupó sobre ella, echándose al lado de su mujer. Tenía fiebre.

-¿Estás bien? ¿te encuentras mejor?-Pam hizo un guiño cuando formuló esa pregunta. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su señor así.

-Me siento extraño. Débil. ¿Estoy sudando?

-No, eso es imposible.

-Supongo que sí. Pero siento como si lo estuviera.

-Sookie no tiene buen aspecto.

-Tiene fiebre. Llama a Ludwig-dijo y se sumió en ese trance en el que se sumen los vampiros y que les permite descansar y evadirse del mundo. Reaccionó cuando oyó un coche en la calle.

-¿Dónde están?

-En la habitación de Sookie. Por aquí-Y la guió.

-Menuda estupidez, romper el vínculo-le escupió a Eric en cuanto lo vio tendido en la cama-Parece que tu humana te ha contagiado su insensatez.

-Fue el druida de Nesut, él hizo su magia-la anciana abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Orgetórix "el druida"? ¿Dices que ha estado aquí? ¿Qué ha hecho exactamente? ¿Ha diagnosticado a Sookie?-preguntó Aerin-Es una leyenda...

-Ocúpate de Sookie, está enferma-su voz le sonó tan débil que le pareció que no era suya del todo. Quería haber sido brusco con elfo, pero no daba mucho miedo en aquellos instantes.

-Te ha dejado bien tocado, ¿eh, vampiro?-Ludwig le tocó la frente a Sookie, le tomó el pulso y la olisqueó-Le daré un termalgin intravenoso. Ha sido el mismo shock para ambos, a ti te ha dejado hecho un trapo y a ella le ha causado una reacción similar a la de un gripazo común. Claro que en la señorita Stackhouse debe ser toda una novedad, conociéndola, seguro que no ha estado enferma jamás-Aerin el Elfo sacó una ampolla de un maletín de cuero negro arrugado y se lo inyectó a Sookie directamente.

-Quizás deberíamos abrirle una vía, puede que a partir de hoy sí necesite el suero-murmuró el elfo.

-Déjalo estar. La vigilaremos, pero dudo que eso haya cambiado-dirigió su mirada a Eric-En cuanto a ti, aliméntate cuanto antes, pero no de ella.

-Hay sangre sintética en la nevera, Pam-le dijo.

-Será mejor que tu progenie te procure algo de sangre fresca, Norseman. Aunque supongo que una botellita te servirá al menos para tenerte en pie. Pero ahora contadnos qué ha dicho el druida sobre el hechizo-Pam miró a su señor, que asintió, y empezó a largar por su boquita. Luego les explicó lo que había concluido sobre Sookie.

-Pero ahora Sookie está desprotegida-comentó Pam.

-En este estado no habrá ningún vampiro interesado en ella-concluyó Ludwig-Y si dices que Nessut no se opone a que estéis juntos en el caso de que ella despierte…

-Pero Nessut también ha insistido con…

-¡Pamela!-la interrumpió Eric.

-Con Oklahoma-terminó Ludwig-Es vox populi, vikingo, lo sabe toda la comunidad supe. Y si quieres mi consejo, aprovecha la oportunidad.

Cuando Pam y él se marcharon, tuvieron tiempo para hablar en el coche.

-No te hace falta-dijo ella-Ahora gozas de la protección de la reina

-Ella estará al otro lado del océano.

-Sí, ya te lo he oído decir. Incluso en su cara.

-No es mentira. Ella temía que mi celo sobre Sookie perjudicara mi posición como rey.

-¿Crees que bastará con lo que has hecho? Si Sookie despierta, se va a cabrear. Te casaste con ella sin que lo supiera, y ahora te separas sin que se entere.

-Es lo mejor para ella.

-Ella odia que hagas lo mejor para ella.

-Ella está inconsciente. Y... ¡ah, para ya!

-¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No, es imposible.

-Pues tienes cara de dolor de cabeza.

-Joder, Pamela, no estoy para que me toques los huevos-Pam inhaló aire fuertemente por la nariz, en señal de indignación.

-Solo digo que como se despierte...

-Ya se lo explicaré. ¿Cómo dicen? Sí, cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue. Por ahora, y en cuanto me encuentre mejor, hay que ponerse al trabajo. Hay que devolverle a Luisiana todo el esplendor del que gozaba como comunidad vampírica antes del Katrina, antes de los golpes de Estado...

-¿Haremos el trabajo duro y luego nos iremos?

-No lo sé todavía. ¿No te gustaría regresar a Europa? ¿Estar cerca de Inglaterra?

-No hace tanto que estamos aquí como para ponerme nostálgica.

-De todas formas, no hagas mucho caso. Es verdad que Nesut me ha ofrecido, con el tiempo, Dinamarca; pero piensa que "un tiempo" para Nesut no tiene el mismo significado que para nosotros. Es muy antigua, Pam. Puede que se trate de siglos enteros.

-Siglos-barruntó-Estaría bien regresar dentro de un par de centurias. Y la comida en Europa es bastante mejor que aquí-Eric rió, aunque luego se arrepintió, porque le dolió el pecho-Estás hecho unos zorros. Bueno, y ahora que te has desentendido de Sookie...

-¡No voy a desentenderme de ella!-la interrumpió-La miró de reojo y puso música. El resto del trayecto se lo pasó haciendo planes. Le planteó a Pam la posibilidad de poner en nómina a Jason Stackhouse, para que éste se dedicara en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de su hermana. Pam no parecía muy convencida de la responsabilidad del hermano de Sookie, y Eric no podía quitarle razón, aunque coincidieron en que en los últimos meses la actitud de Jason había cambiado sustancialmente, convirtiéndose casi en alguien en quién confiar. Seguía siendo un egoísta redomado, pero Eric no creía que en la situación que estaba Sookie Jason pudiera sacar ningún provecho. Se lo plantearía al joven. Era en quien más confiaba para estar con ella durante el día, y durante la noche... iba a necesitar a Bill cerca. Tendría que rebuscar en su agenda de contactos fiables.

Uno de Eric el vampiro, para quienes lo echan de menos.


	60. Chapter 60

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Dos días después, Eric me comunicó que ya habían acabado con Wolfren y que iban a comenzar las obras del barco. En un principio, me avisó, iban a trabajar en el pueblo, tratando la madera, haciendo los tablones, ensamblando las piezas... Y cuando tuvieran el esqueleto preparado, bajarían el barco a puerto para seguir allí el trabajo. Sabía más o menos cómo iba a ser porque Halvar había empezado sus barcos hacía poco menos de tres semanas, y ya iba viéndose el resultado. Era una suerte, porque como el jefe estaba ocupado en puerto, él y Eric apenas se cruzaban. Sin embargo, los siguientes días padre e hijo se veían continuamente y su relación seguía siendo muy tensa. Eric no parecía dispuesto a perdonarle a su padre su despreocupación por su nieta y el que nos hubiera tenido tanto tiempo separados. El jefe tampoco parecía tener prisa en hacer las paces con el único hijo que le quedaba. En medio estaba la pobre Helga.

Me apenaba un poco que Eric tuviera que trabajar desde el alba hasta el anochecer, porque estábamos recién casados y no podíamos pasar juntos todo el tiempo que me gustaría y que es recomendable en una luna de miel. Pero el tiempo que estábamos juntos por Dios que lo aprovechábamos. Daba igual que Eric regresara tarde y se levantara pronto.

-_Me lo está arrancando…_

-Hummmmm… ahhh…. No… No…

-Sookie… Sookie… ¡Sookie!

-¡Nooo!-grité y me desperté. Eric estaba a mi lado, llamándome. Le oía como distorsionado. Jadeé y me revolví. Sentía la cabeza llena de sangre, los huesos pesados, y la carne húmeda y sudada-Mmmm.

-Sookie… amor…-Me llevé la mano al pecho y entonces me di cuenta.

-¡No!-grité-He's dead. He's dead!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-He's killed him! Víctor! You're dead.

-No te entiendo… ¡Sookie!, tranquilícitate…

-Estás muerto, te ha matado, al final te ha matado…

-¿Qué? No, amor. Ha sido un sueño. Estabas soñando. Estoy aquí, Sookie…

-Ya no estás, no le siento… I don't feel him anymore-Me giré y vomité al lado de la cama.

-¡Sookie!-se sentó sobre la cama a mi lado y me apartó el pelo de la cara-Estás ardiendo-susurró.

-¿Qué pasa, padre?-preguntó una voz.

-Sookie está enferma.

-No estoy enferma-Y lloré.

-Sí, sí lo estás-quiso tumbarme en la cama, pero me abracé a él. Desde que había llegado había podido sentir al vampiro, puede que nos separara el tiempo y el espacio, pero seguíamos unidos por la sangre. Pero ya no. El vínculo estaba roto. Víctor había matado al vampiro. Y no estaba allí para defenderle. ¿Le habría matado mientras me buscaba? ¿Cuán preocupado debió haber estado Eric? ¿Qué debió pensar sintiéndome y sabiéndome viva, pero perdida? Estaba tan perdida en mi propia felicidad que ni me había parado a pensar en las dificultades que estaría afrontando Eric el vampiro en solitario.

-Perdóname.

-Chist. Voy a ir a por Leiva.

-¡NO!, no te vayas, no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes, no te vayas…

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila. Leif...

-¿Qué, padre?

-Ve a buscar a la vieja Leiva, corre.

-Sí, en seguida.

-Erik, ¿trae un poco de agua fresca? Prepara un cuenco y unos trapos, Audr, ¿podrás, hija?-La niña asintió-Ya está, amante-me apartó el pelo húmedo de la cara.

-Yo le amaba. Muchísimo.

-¿A quién? ¿A quién amabas?

-A ti.

-Estás delirando.

-No me dejes.

-Aquí estoy.

-Traigo el agua-Erik apartó la cortina con el cuerpo y le dio a su padre el cuenco.

-Y yo los trapitos-anunció Audr-¿se va a poner bien?

-Claro que sí. Voy a calentar un poco el agua, está demasiado fría.

-¡No te vayas!-grité-No te vayas…-le supliqué.

-No, no…me quedo. Erik, calienta un poco de agua, no toda.

-Vale.

-Ten cuidado con el fuego.

-Sí.

-Échate a mi lado-le pedí. Eric obedeció a medias, se quedó sentado y apoyó mi cabeza en su pierna. Me estuvo acariciando el pelo.

-¿Cómo te has cortado en el pecho?-preguntó, y me limpió la sangre de un corte que ignoraba cómo me había hecho. El niño volvió unos minutos después-Solo voy a mezclar el agua, no me voy a ninguna parte-y se levantó para preparar unas compresas de agua fresca. Se oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe.

-¡Leiva ya viene!-anunció Leif y unos segundos después la anciana entraba en la casa. Eric comprobó la temperatura del agua y mojó una paño que me colocó en la frente.

-Anciana…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo…-se acercó a mí y me tomó la fiebre-Arde. ¿Has cogido frío, Sookie?

-Se despertó así. Pensé que tenía una pesadilla porque se puso a delirar y a decir que me habían matado. ¿Se lo habrá contagiado Audr?

-No, ya hace días de eso. ¿Ha vomitado?

-Ahora mismo.

-¿Una vez?

-Ajá.

-¿Diarreas?

-Que yo sepa, no.

-¿Has sangrado con la orina, Sookie?-Negué con la cabeza-¿Te has cortado con un cuchillo, herramienta o te has hecho alguna herida, por pequeña que sea?-Negué de nuevo.

-Tiene un corte pequeño en el seno. Aquí-Eric me destapó y le mostró mis pechos a la señora Leiva. La vieja frunció el ceño. Acercó su rostro a mi pecho y escudriñó.

-Estaba aquí-se extrañó Eric-Juro que tenía una herida fina, hace un minuto que le he limpiado la sangre.

-Pues no le veo nada-dijo ella. Acercó la cara a mi pecho y escuchó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Podría ser una infección de cualquier clase. No se oye nada raro en el pecho, pero si se hubiera hecho cualquier corte…-quise insistir en que no. Pero la anciana me revisó las manos buscando tajos y luego Eric la ayudó a darme la vuelta y a seguir buscando algún golpe o herida que estuviera causando la fiebre-Idos fuera, pequeños-y empujó a los niños tras la cortina-Sepárame las piernas, Sookie-Como no lo hice; ella, con la ayuda de Eric, me las abrió. Protesté débilmente. Sentí sus dedos huesudos en mi vientre y luego los introdujo en mi vagina.

-¿Es necesario…?-preguntó Eric. Ella no contestó, se agachó y me miró.

-¿Has sangrado sangre oscura? Sookie, Sookie, pequeña, despierta…

-No… no…

-Vieja…

-Es muy raro. No le veo causa a su fiebre. Pero la calentura es altísima. Le haremos un té para intentar bajarla-Le puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero Eric estaba atacado. No era tan raro que las fiebres llegaran de súbito y arrancaran vidas de cuajo. Leiva le detalló la receta y el por qué me iba a dar todo lo que me iba a dar.

No quería que se fuese y él no quería irse, pero debía ayudar a la vieja curandera a preparar los remedios. Noté que iba encontrándome mejor poco a poco, aunque aún tenía palpitaciones, nauseas y el corazón roto. Eric volvió a mi lado en cuanto le hubo indicado a la anciana dónde estaban todos los cacharros y en cuanto tuve su cuerpo cercano al mío volví a dormir, con el ruido de la anciana trajinando en mi cocina y los murmullos preocupados de mi familia.

Cuando abrí los ojos al día siguiente le vi apoyado en la cama, cogido a mi mano. Le acaricié el pelo y se despertó. Me tocó la frente y suspiró.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Y siempre te querré.

-No hables así…

-No hay que ser tan agorera, jovencita-Leiva me tocó la frente, me miró las encías y los ojos-Necesito ver tu orina para asegurarme. Iba a levantarme y a salir cuando me dieron un cubilete donde hacer mis necesidades-Nada de corrientes de aire para ti-Hice pipí y la curandera observó que no había sangre ni ningún otro rastro raro, me ayudó a acostarme (pese a que no necesitaba ayuda) y sonrió-Estás perfectamente. Ojos bien, orina bien, ni una llaga… Pienso que te dio fiebre por cualquier tontería… Y casi matas del susto a tu devoto esposo.

-Lo siento-Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar en el vampiro y cuando Eric me apretó la mano, las dejé correr.

-No hay nada que lamentar…-se agachó y me besó.

-Yo necesito descansar, ya no tengo vuestra buena naturaleza-dijo la mujer-Debo marcharme, pero quiero que la vigiles y me avises de cualquier cambio. Me pasaré esta tarde de todas formas. Cuídate, pequeña.

-No le quitaré ojo de encima.

-Pero tú tienes que trabajar-le dije. No quería que se fuese, pero podía ir con él-No puedes descuidar el trabajo en los barcos.

-Los barcos como si se hunden. Lo que me importa eres tú. ¿Dejarías tú mi cama si estuviese yo enfermo?

-Por supuesto que sí-mentí-Tengo otras obligaciones, como cuidar de los niños-llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Abro?-preguntó Leif.

-No te había visto, cariño…

-Ve-dijo Eric, y nos quedamos mirando.

-Cuando me casé contigo prometí cuidarte, no prometí construirte un barco.

-Eric…

-Es la abuela.

-Hola, hijo-Leif dejó pasar a Helga, que besó a Eric y luego se acercó a mí-Ya me han dicho que te has puesto enferma y he venido a ayudar.

-Muchas gracias, Helga-le dije incorporándome-Pero ya estoy mejor. Voy a preparar el desayuno para los niños y a…

-De ninguna manera-me empujó Eric-Voy a quedarme yo, madre.

-¿Tú no tienes cosas que hacer?

-Otra igual…-Helga y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno. Tú descansa-me dijo-tú vístete y prepara tu caja de herramientas-le ordenó a su hijo-Y tú ayúdame con las cabras-le mandó a su nieto mayor. Mi señora suegra se puso a hacer lo que mejor sabía: mandar, y en pocos minutos todos en casa, salvo yo, tenían cosas que hacer.

Desayuné en la cama junto a Eric y con el sonido de las risas infantiles en la mesa al otro la cortina. Luego dormí toda la mañana.

Helga me ayudó a bañarme cuando desperté a medio día, pese a que insistía en que no podía ser bueno y tomé un caldo con algunas sopas de pan y me obligaron a guardar cama de nuevo.

La fiebre había desaparecido completamente y no me sentía enferma, pero estaba cansada y estresada y lo que es peor, desolada. El vínculo se había roto y yo seguía aquí, lo cual solo podía significar que Eric el vampiro había muerto. No volvería a ver la sonrisa irónica y lasciva que escondía tras los colmillos; sus manos frías no me llevarían nunca más al séptimo cielo; no volvería a besar sus labios suaves y su boca fría; no disfrutaría nunca más de su fuerza y vitalidad; nunca más echaría a volar, entre risas, conmigo en brazos… tenía que haberle dicho más veces que le quería. Las lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas, de forma silenciosa.

Me levanté, me calcé con las botas de piel de castor que Eric había cazado para mí y me escabullí como una serpiente. Salí de casa mientras Helga daba cabezadas, a media tarde, junto a su nieta que jugaba entretenida. Nada más salir, escuché a Leif y a Erik en el corral, así que aproveché ese momento para echar a correr en dirección a puerto.

Últimamente estoy algo estancada, y eso que sé lo que tengo que escribir y las cosas que tienen que psar desde hace tiempo. Peeero... al dejar de ver la serie, también he aparcado un poco mi fangirlismo por el universo Stackhouse.


	61. Chapter 61

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Casi me caigo descendiendo el acantilado y cuando estaba a mitad de descenso vi a Eric que corría hacia mí. Alguien me había visto bajando y le había avisado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería verte-Nos azotó el viento y me hizo dar un par de pasos.

-Vamos a casa.

-¡No!-me zafé-Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Has estado muy enferma, ¿quieres ponerte peor? ¿Quieres enfermar? ¿Hacerme pasar por eso a mí y a mis hijos?-Negué pero me abracé a él y me restregué todo lo que pude, hundiendo la cara en su pecho como intentando resucitar al vampiro-Sookie…

-Hazme el amor, Eric.

-Aquí no. Ahora no. Necesitas descansar.

-Necesito sentirte dentro-le metí la mano en el pantalón-Quiero que estés en mi, te echo de menos…-le besé y agradecí que el viento helado le mantuviera la piel fría y los labios helados. Le agarré de las muñecas y tiré de él hasta una roca saliente, donde podíamos escondernos.

-Hace frío-intentó resistirse.

-Yo te haré entrar en calor.

-No es por mí, sino por ti, temo que enfermes…

-No me dejes coger frío, entonces-Me besó, me abrazó y me abrigó con las pieles que le cubrían. Mientras mantenía las pieles a nuestro alrededor, Eric me subió las faldas, me ayudó a subirme a su cintura y me penetró-Te quiero. Te quiero, te quiero…-se lo repetí hasta que me respondió de la misma manera, justo antes de callarme con un beso. Nos besamos, abrazamos y nos susurramos amor entre gemidos y embestidas.

-No he debido…-susurró justo después de correrse.

-¿Qué?-pregunté casi sin aliento. Temía que recayese solo por un calentón.

-Te llevaré a casa-Me cogió en brazos como si fuese una pluma-Estás delgadísima-Comentó y empezó a subir la pendiente conmigo en brazos. Por un momento me habían acariciado sus dedos helados y había besado sus labios fríos, pero este Eric era humano. No tuvo que pararse a descansar mientras ascendíamos, pero jadeaba y notaba en su pecho el corazón desbocado por el esfuerzo.

Cuando llegamos a casa me esperaba una buena bronca de todos los miembros enfadados de mi familia. Incluida mi suegra. Insistí en quedarme levantada, pero Eric me llevó de todas maneras a la cama, me desvistió y me tapó con las pieles. Se despidió con un beso en la frente y yo le devolví una sonrisa.

El vampiro estaba definitivamente muerto, sí, pero ¿acaso eso cambiaba en algo mi situación? Solo me lo ponía aún más fácil. Quizás, al final de mi vida, lamentaría el no haber vuelto a ver a Jason, a Sam y al pequeño Hunter, pero estaba decidida a permanecer donde estaba.

Llevaba pocos meses con los vikingos, pero tenía todo aquello que siempre había soñado tener. Un hombre que me quería y me cuidaba y al que yo quería y cuidaba, Eric; unos hijos que, aunque no eran míos del todo, los quería de todos modos; y una gente que me aceptaba y que no pensaba que fuese un bicho raro. Yo era Sookie "caída del cielo" y en los últimos días también Sookie "única de Eric", no era una chiflada.

La única duda que me quedaba, lo último que me ataba de alguna manera a Bon Temps se había ido. Y no quería ni pensar en qué sería de mí entre la comunidad vampírica sin la protección de Eric. No, no iba a volver. Las razones por las que me enviaron aquí ya no importan, solo importa la familia. Y no voy a perderlos.

Dos días después insistí en hacerme cargo de mi propia casa y tanto Helga como Eric parecieron estar de acuerdo en que me lo había ganado. Me pasaron agua y me aseé, también revisé las ropas de los niños y las separé entre aquellas que necesitaban una lavada y las que no. Y hablando de lavadas…

-¡Erik, Leif y Audr!-los llamé-¿Hace cuántos días que no os laváis?

-Yo me bañé ayer-informó Audr. Me caí y la abuela me bañó con agua muuuuy calentita.

-Muy bien, cielo. ¿Y vosotros?-Les faltó silbar y mirar hacia otro lado-Pues hala, a la bañera.

-¡Pero si aún me queda limpiar el gallinero y cepillar a Leónidas!-protestó Leif.

-Bueno, está bien, pero en cuanto acabes tus tareas te voy a lavar con esparto. Venga, Erik, ayúdame a sacar agua del pozo.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para tu baño!

-Yo no me quiero bañar. ¡Soy un vikingo!-y se subió de un salto a la banqueta-Los vikingos no nos lavamos, los vikingos como yo navegamos, asaltamos, peleamos, robamos y violamos-se rió, pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia que el mediano exaltara la violación, así que le di un cachete en el culo, más humillante que doloroso.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-le regañé-Y ya hablaré yo con tu padre sobre esto.

-Te la has cargado-le dijo Audr con voz inocente y el niño de quedó lívido de pensar en lo que su padre pudiera decirle. Erik se pasó el día intentando disculparse a su manera, y yo sabía que el niño no sabía muy bien lo que decía cuando lo decía, pero su padre debía tener una charla con ellos urgentemente. La metedura de pata de Erik al menos causó que Leif no protestara a la hora de darse un baño.

Cuando Eric llegó a la hora de cenar, el mediano estaba que se subía por las paredes. Y antes de que yo pudiese hablar, intervino Leif.

-¡Erik ha sido malo con Sookie!-canturreó el mayor de los Northman.

-¡Leif, no seas acusica! Lo que pasa es que…-Y antes de acabar a mi pobre niño ya le había caído un capón-¡Eric, espera a que te lo cuente!

-No me hace falta, seguro que si…-Le quité a Erik de las garras y lo cobijé delante de mí.

-Al menos podrías escucharme primero-le reprendí enfadada.

-Vale… vale… ¿qué ha pasado?, cuéntame-Y se lo conté-Ya veo-dijo cuando le expliqué la historia-Así que quieres ser un vikingo-Su hijo mediano asintió-Es cierto que hay muchos vikingos que hacen todo eso que has dicho: que roban, matan a placer y violan a las mujeres.

-Y no se lavan-añadí.

-Eso también-me sonrió Eric-Sookie se ha enfadado contigo, y ha hecho bien, porque ella es mujer, y sabe que violar a una mujer significa humillarla e infringirle el peor de los dolores.

-¿Peor que un capón?

-Mil veces peor. Cuando Sookie y yo nos vamos a la cama, detrás de esa cortina, y hacemos el amor… yo la abrazo y la beso y la toco… y a ella le gusta porque me ama. ¿Crees que le gustaría que lo hiciese otro? ¿Que la obligase?-Erik frunció el ceño y negó-Por supuesto que hay vikingos que violan a las mujeres y no se lavan, como Gaulag u Olfren "el desdentado", y si quieres ser como ellos en vez de como soy yo…

-¡No quiero!

-Pues entonces tendrás que lavarte. Corre a por agua, va.

-Ya se ha bañado. Al final se ha portado bien…-dije.

-Yo también me he portado bien-alegó Audr.

-Estoy seguro, mariposilla-le sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa, Sookie?-preguntó Erik de lo más disciplinado. Sonreí y le pedí que pusiera los cuencos y las jarras. Eric me tomó por el brazo y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Porque sé que es imposible, porque a veces diría que mis hijos te quieren incluso más que yo.

-¿Sí?-Asintió-Yo también sé que es imposible, pero a veces juraría que tus hijos me vuelven aún más loca que tú-Echó la cabeza atrás y se carcajeó. Me dio una palmada en el culo, aprovechó para acercarse a mí y me chupeteó el cuello.

-¡Hueles fatal!-le regañé. Siguió riéndose y haciéndome cosquillas unos segundos.

-¡Leif, ayúdame a entrar agua para un baño!-gritó. Los pequeños pusieron la mesa, Eric se aseó para la noche después de un duro día de trabajo y yo hice la cena. Luego nos quedamos un rato al lado del fuego, los niños entrenando con las espadas, Eric observándolos, Audr jugó a sus muñecas y yo remendé unos calcetines de lana de Leif y unos pantalones de Eric.

-¿Qué tal, padre?-preguntó Leif-¿Padre?

-Se ha quedado dormido-comentó Erik. Levanté la cabeza y vi que era verdad. Dejé de coser y azucé a los niños hacia sus camas-No tengo sueño…

-Bueno, podéis quedaros un rato más, pero hablad bajito-sacudí a Eric que reaccionó sobresaltándose-Anda, vamos a la cama-le ayudé a levantarse y lo conduje hacia nuestro lecho, hecho con pieles y heno, tendido en el suelo. Le fui desvistiendo mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto-Podríais tomaros un día de descanso.

-Ya casi están acabados. Echaremos mañana al mar uno de los barcos, y el otro estará para el miércoles.

-Insisto en que podríais parar un día, os vendría bien-se echó y no dijo nada, solo bostezó. Cerró los ojos y yo suspiré. Me levanté para acompañar a los niños y terminar de zurcir los calcetines, cuando me detuvo su mano.

-Échate conmigo-me tumbé a su lado con la intención de acompañarle hasta que se durmiera, pero al final el sueño también me venció a mí.

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por vuestros reviews! 

A ver, Sookie quiere al vampiro tanto como quiere al humano, pero el primero no puede darle lo que ella siempre ha soñado tener: una vida normal. Sookie ya se ha enamorado en los libros de Charlaine de dos Erics diferentes: el amnésico y el normal, eran diferentes pero el mismo hombre. Cuando el vikingo se encuentra con ella, Sookie ya está perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque no lo conozca como hombre, porque ella quiere al vampiro. Y Eric humano tiene mucho de Eric vampiro, solo que es un hombre. 

¡Laura! Todas sosmos unas románticas, creo yo. ¡Hasta Sookie que se harta de leer novelas románticas! jJAJAJA!

No voy a reencgancharme con True Blood, y aunque sigo estancadilla con el fic, por lo menos consigo escribir un par de capítulos por semana, lo que me da bastante margen. 

Un saludo a todas y hasta la semana que viene.


	62. Chapter 62

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Envolví en un trapo un par de huevos cocidos, y un pedazo de pan con queso y bacon caliente y lo metí en el zurrón.

-Leif, cariño, baja esto a tu padre. Dile que lo coma rápido ahora que está caliente.

-¡Yo también voy!-se apuntó Erik.

-¡Y yo, y yo!-Tapé a Audr que marchaba al trote tras sus hermanos-Yo se lo daré, dámelo Leif.

-¡No volváis tarde! ¡Y no dejes que tus hermanos se acerquen al agua, Leif!-grité. Salí a buscar alguien que pudiera cambiarme o venderme algo de manteca y me enteré de un montón de cosas… y sin necesidad de leerle la mente a nadie. Volví a casa más tarde de lo que había pensado por los cotilleos, limpié un pollo y preparé la comida mientras le daba vueltas al asunto que ahora me ocupaba la mente. Me debatía entre la necesidad de bajar corriendo a puerto y hablarlo con Eric, pero sabía que era mejor abordarle en nuestra casa, donde pudiera controlar su reacción. Poco antes de la hora de la comida empecé a preocuparme por los niños. Salí a por ellos, no pudiendo aguantarme más las ganas de ver a Eric, cuando me topé con ellos.

Audr vino corriendo hacia mí y me hizo agacharme.

-¿Qué?-Me cogió la cara y me dio un besito en los labios.

-Papi me ha dicho que te diera un besito.

-¿Sí?-sonreí.

-Sí, así-Y volvió a besarme. La abracé y me comí sus apretados mofletes a besos.

-Ya han echado casi todos los barcos al mar-me informó Leif.

-Sí, hemos ayudado a padre. ¿A qué sí?-Los niños alzaron sus brazos y mimetizaron las acciones de los hombres en el mar, enseñándome qué habían hecho con los barcos y cómo habían navegado éstos unos metros.

-Vamos a comer, venga-les dije. Ellos se pusieron las botas pero a mí no me cupo nada-Leif, cariño, ¿puedes bajar a la playa y decirle a tu padre que necesito hablar con él?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Cosas de mayores, anda, hazme el favor-le di una piel de lobo de color canela, salió y se cubrió con ella porque hacía una hora que había empezado a nevar, grandes copos blancos que caían sobre Leif como los pétalos de rosa caen encima de las novias en el día de su boda.

Estuve dando vueltas por la casa, retorciéndome el delantal y haciendo crujir los dedos de mis manos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó nada más entrar. Llevaba el pelo escarchado.

-Leif, ve al establo a ver cómo están los animales-le ordené-Id con él vosotros también y no salgáis a la nieve-Esperamos a que los niños se marcharan y entonces Eric me miró preocupado.

-Sookie…

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Lo de tu padre-Frunció el ceño-Dicen que ha ido a visitar a Vigdis "la rapada", ¿sabes quién te digo?

-Sí, su marido murió hace dos inviernos, tiene un hijo poco mayor que Leif y una hija de tu edad, más o menos.

-Su hija tiene veinte años-le informé. Eric se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres decir que mi padre se las trae con la viuda?

-No. Tu padre está pensando en la joven como concubina-Él se rió-No tiene gracia.

-Conozco a mi padre desde hace muchos años, he viajado con él, y te digo que si alguna vez ha habido otra que no fuese mi madre, nadie jamás se ha enterado. Está loco por ella desde los doce años.

-No se hablan, Eric. No se hablan desde hace semanas… por lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-¿Tenemos la culpa?-preguntó con tono ofendido.

-No, no quería decir eso.

-Mejor. Si mi padre se folla o no a la viuda, si quiere tomar a la… como se llame, como putilla, que lo haga, no es de mi incumbencia.

-¿No? ¿No te importa la felicidad de tu madre?

-No puedo hacer nada.

-Tenemos que hacer las paces con tu padre.

-No, él tiene que pedirme perdón.

-¡Eric, tu madre lo está pasando fatal!

-¡Y es culpa de mi padre, no mía!-me gritó.

-Si dentro de unos años, tú y yo discutiésemos a causa de Leif, ¿no te gustaría que tu hijo se preocupase por nosotros? ¿Que mirase por mi felicidad?-Apartó la mirada y resopló-Mi amor… si no quieres hacerlo por tu padre, hazlo por tu madre… y si ella tampoco es suficiente, hazlo por mí-me sostuvo la mirada y me acarició los labios, separándomelos con el pulgar.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-dijo después de un silencio de segundos.

-Invitémosles a cenar… esta noche. En señal de paz. Trabajas cerca de tu padre... coméntale lo de la cena-Eric se humedeció los labios, me apartó el pelo de la cara y se separó de mí.

-Haré lo que pueda-le retuve antes de que saliese por la puerta.

-¿Cómo le hablarías a un cabritillo que se ha escapado del corral y al que intentas atrapar?-Eric sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de reconocimiento y admiración. Si Eric era autoritario, o brusco, Halvar no aceptaría la invitación. Pero si era tranquilo y conciliador, puede que lo hiciera. Me sostuvo la cara con ambas manos y me besó la frente.

-Vendré cuando caiga el sol.

No lo hizo. A media tarde llamó a la puerta para contarme que su padre y su madre habían aceptado cenar en casa. Lo primero que hice fue preparar harina para hacer un pan bien hermoso. Le pedí a Leif que matara dos conejos grandes y mientras yo amasaba el pan, Erik le ayudó a despellejarlos y limpiarlos. Puse en una cacerola con agua algunas de las setas que guardábamos secas para re hidratarlas. Poco antes del ocaso coloqué una sartén al fuego para hacer el relleno para los huevos: setas y cebolla picadita.

Cogí las cebollas más dulces que había y en otra sartén puse una cucharada de manteca, esperé a que se deshiciera, eché la cebolla cortada en tiras y las rehogué. Cuando estaban pochadas añadí una tacita de hidromiel y un poquito de azúcar. Las mantuve al fuego hasta que se fundieron con el azúcar caramelizado. Me lavé las manos y saqué las mejores ropas de los niños que pude encontrar. Pensé que sería mejor esperar hasta que la cena estuviese casi lista para vestir a los niños. Me peiné con un recogido en un par de trenzas, el mismo que le hice a Audr, me puse una túnica de color rojo, muy bonita, con los puños en azul y me la abroché con unas agujas de nácar. Luego me tapé con un delantal porque no quería mancharme mientras preparaba el resto de las cosas.

-Erik y Leif, daos un baño rápido y poneos la ropa que os dejado en vuestras camas.

-¡Pero si nos bañamos hace nada!-protestó Erik.

-¿Otra vez con esas?

-Jopeta…-Y salió a por agua arrastrando los pies.

Acicalé la mesa con dos candiles de bronce y elegí los platos con formas más regulares que tenía entre mi escasa y sencilla vajilla. Estaba vistiendo a la niña cuando llegó Eric. Sus hijos se peleaban en la cama, intentando bajarse los calzones el uno al otro, deshaciéndose las trenzas o dándose pellizcos. Yo les gritaba y ellos me ignoraban.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó. La pelea cesó en ese instante, paralizada en el tiempo como una fotografía que un paparazzi saca a un famoso en un momento de indiscreción.

-Oh, cariño. Tienes agua calentándose por si te quieres asear-Erik y leif se habían quedado la mar de silenciosos y se vestían con celeridad y disciplina. Chasqueé la lengua. Eric siguió examinándolos con la mirada.

-Estáis preciosas-dijo por fin. Me tomó por la cintura para acercarme a él y me besó en la mejilla. También se agachó para besar a su hija, que se revolvió porque no quería que su padre le deshiciera el pelo.

-Ve a jugar con tu muñeca, cielo. ¡Y como os manchéis os la vais a cargar!-amenacé. Fui con Eric para ayudarle en su baño. Cargó dos cubos de agua fría y los vertió en el lebrillo mientras yo echaba el agua caliente de la cacerola. Se desnudó y apartó la ropa sucia y sudada mientras me comentaba que los barcos ya flotaban y que un par de días estarían listos para navegar. Cogí una esponja, la impregné de agua y restregué el jabón hasta sacar espuma. Empecé a lavarle por los hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Se ha hecho mucho de rogar tu padre?

-No demasiado. Se ha sorprendido cuando le he hablado.

-No quiero seguir con esta situación. Es tu padre. Y no creo que nos beneficie a la larga. Agáchate que te lave el pelo-se puso de rodillas para no salpicar. Le masajeé el cuero cabelludo y le froté con suavidad los rubios mechones-Estoy nerviosa.

-Estás preciosa, todo está fantástico y huele delicioso. ¿Qué has preparado?-se lo expliqué y se relamió. Me arrancó una sonrisa. Le acerqué la tela para que se secara y le froté los brazos como si se tratara de un chiquillo al que acabas de sacar de la playa con los labios azules. Él frunció el ceño-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-¿Dónde?

-¡Por todos los dioses, Sookie! Ponte un buen broche-Como no quería seguir escuchando sus quejas, le dejé allí y salí a poner el conejo a asar. Aparté unas brasas, coloqué la parrilla y los conejos, partidos por la mitad, encima. Eric emergió de la cortina con un calzón de lino puesto, pero sin nada arriba. Seguía rezongando.

-Deja de refunfuñar y…-llamaron a la puerta, levanté una ceja, en un gesto de él muy bien imitado-Acaba de vestirte. ¡Ya va!

-¿Abro?-preguntó Leif. Yo asentí-Hola, abuela. ¡Es la abuela!

-Hola, Helga.

-Hola, Sookie. ¡Qué bien huele!

-Madre…-Eric se acercó, todavía medio desnudo, y la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Estamos todos preparados menos tú!-le regañé.

-¡Yo he tenido que trabajar!-se defendió.

-Como si yo hubiera estado tocándome las narices toda la tarde…-murmuré. Helga se rió.

-Te he traído esto-me dijo, y me entregó un fajo de telas lujosas y un par de túnicas-Es un presente para celebrar vuestra unión. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes…

-No tiene importancia. Son preciosas; muchas gracias, Helga. Mira, Eric-Me sonrió mientras le daba una vuelta a los conejos. Los niños le contaron a Helga que una de las gallinas había tenido dos pollitos y la invitaron a verlos.

-Nada de pollitos-dije-Nada de ir al corral que os mancháis.

Sin embargo, luego me arrepentí de que los niños no se hubieran llevado a su abuela un rato. Estuvimos charlando de cosas serias y luego de banalidades. También comentamos los chismes del pueblo, los cotilleos de otros, claro está, porque el principal rumor que corría por el pueblo era precisamente el que concernía a Helga, a su marido, y a la joven hija de Vigdis. Al final, hasta eso se nos acabó y conforme pasaban los minutos, nos fuimos poniendo nerviosos ante la idea de que el jefe no se presentara. Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de Halvar y tener a Erik y a Audr protestanto porque tenían hambre no ayudaba a tranquilizar.

La cosa sigue viento en popa e incluso a mí me está sorprendiendo de lo largo que se hace. Nunca pensé que diera para tanto.


	63. Chapter 63

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Justo cuando pensé que el silencio ya no podía ser más incómodo casi tumban la puerta con un par de golpes.

-Va-Eric me detuvo antes de que abriera y fue él-Padre…-saludó.

-¡Hijo!, ¿Llego tarde? Hola, Sookie. Siento la espera, pero Ivar estaba fuera y su madre…-dejó encima de la mesa un fardo, lo abrió y nos enseñó una pata de cerdo curada-Os he traído un jamón curado, es un regalo para celebrar vuestra unión-Silencio.

-¡Oh, oh, gracias!-dije por fin-Nos viene de maravilla, ¿eh, Eric? Nuestro jamón ya está en las últimas.

-¡Qué rico!-gritó Audr. Y de repente fue como si la bola de cristal, misteriosa y silenciosa, en la que estábamos parados, se rompiera. La habitación recuperó el ruido, los críos se congregaron alrededor del cerdo relamiéndose y Eric le hizo unos comentarios a su padre. Helga seguía incómoda, pero al menos parecía que el resto habíamos roto el hielo con el viejo jefe.

-Eric ¿por qué no buscas un cuchillo y cortas unas lonchas de ese jamón que tu padre nos ha regalado?

-¡Yo la quiero al fuego!-me pidió Erik.

-Pero solo una-le dije-Que hay mucha cena.

-¿Te ayudo en algo, Sookie?-me preguntó Helga.

-Ya está todo, solo falta la bebida y no creo que ni tú ni yo podamos con los tonelillos.

-Lo haré yo-intervino Halvar.

-Son esos de ahí. Ese de roble oscuro es el de cerveza y aquella vasija es la de hidromiel. ¿Qué quieres beber, Helga? También tengo leche con miel…

-Beberé hidromiel.

-Estupendo-dije. Halvar llenó las jarras con la bebida, Eric limpió la pata de cerdo, los niños se sentaron a la mesa mientras Helga le colocaba a Audr su baberito y yo serví la comida-Espero que os guste. He hecho huevos rellenos de setas, conejo asado y cebolla caramelizada-miré a Eric y él invitó a su padre a que se sentara presidiendo la mesa, al otro lado donde se sentaba él. Helga se sentó a la derecha de su marido y yo a la del mío. La cena fue más agradable de lo que cabría esperar. Eric y Halvar hablaron con normalidad sobre los barcos y Helga y yo hablamos de recetas de cocina, de los niños y de la necesidad que teníamos de adquirir algún animal de tiro. Eric y yo intentamos crear una conversación, durante el postre, cuando ya los niños, hartos de mayores, se habían retirado de la mesa para jugar a su aire, que hiciera que Halvar y Helga cruzaran palabras.

-Orn "malos pelos" me ha pedido ir en el primer viaje que hagamos-dijo Eric-¿lo has llevado como remero?

-Sé que es bueno con el arco y el arpón. No es mala incorporación. Pero no tolera bien el mar. No ha ido en un viaje por el mar desde hace al menos tres años.

-Su mujer está embarazada otra vez-anotó Helga-Y el verano pasado ella dio a luz a dos niños, iguales como gotas de agua.

-Son una monada-añadí tontamente.

-Una monada que hay que alimentar-concluyó Halvar-Es tu barco, pero creo que puedes decirle tranquilamente que sí. ¿Y el joven Ulrich? He visto que hablabas con él.

-También me lo ha pedido. Le he visto pelear y pienso llevarlo conmigo, aunque sé que a los hombres no les gusta.

-Dicen que es afeminado-comentó Halvar con disgusto.

-Corteja a la mediana de Wolfren-dijo Helga.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Te pidió permiso para hacerlo durante la primera luna de la pasada primavera.

-Será verdad cuando tú lo dices. ¿Y el mayor de Wolfren… tiene moza?

-Sí, corteja a Erika, la hija de Pata de palo.

-¡Oh, esa! Parece buena chica.

-Es un poco indiscreta-comentó Helga.

-También será verdad.

-¿Por qué preguntas por ellos?

-¿Conoces a la hija de Vigdis?-Helga, Eric y yo nos pusimos tensos.

-Claro que la conozco.

-Su madre quiere casarla y ha estado hablando conmigo…-Helga iba a echarse a llorar, yo la defendería, Eric pondría el grito en el cielo y seguro que acababan en las manos-Pero será mejor que te ocupes tú, que para eso eres la jefa de este clan. Nunca he sabido quién sale con quién y acabaría prometiéndola al novio de otra-Y se echó un trago de hidromiel. Mientras él tragaba, se limpiaba la barba y eructaba; Helga, Eric y yo nos mirábamos con cara de idiotas-Su padre era un buen amigo. Y tanto él como su abuelo fueron buenos vikingos, fieles a mi padre. No quiero entregarla a cualquiera-divagó-¿Qué tal ese chico, el vigía, Rulf?-Silencio-¿Helga?

-Va a casarse cuando cesen las nieves-informó después de un rato.

-Ah, bien. Pues que sea con otro. ¿Te las apañarás, verdad?-Ella asintió.

-Más cerveza-les serví, incapaz de hacer nada más-Audr, cariño, ¿por qué no nos cantas esa nueva canción que te he enseñado?-La niña se levantó de la alfombra, Eric la cogió en brazos y la subió a una banqueta y ella se preparó. Puso sus manitas tras el cuerpo, yendo de lado a lado con vergüenza, y empezó la canción. Tenía la voz dulzona e infantil, pero entonaba y tenía ritmo. Cuando acabó, aplaudimos y ella se puso rojita.

-Canta "el pez y la luna", le pidió su padre-La niña cantó hasta cinco canciones, tonadillas que le fuimos pidiendo. En algún punto Eric, que cantaba bastante bien, se le unió y también lo hizo Helga. Yo solo me atreví a acompañarles con palmas.

En la última canción, la niña se equivocó dos veces, se puso colorada, se aturulló y Eric la cogió para comérsela. Entonces Erik y Leif cogieron el relevo. Su padre les entregó un par de espadas de madera y pelearon bajo la atenta mirada de los dos varones adultos. Ganó Leif y entonces empezó una larga conversación entre padre e hijo sobre las aptitudes y capacidades de los guerreros del pueblo.

-Va siendo hora de que nos vayamos-sugirió Halvar después de verme bostezar-Mañana hay que madrugar. Estaba todo delicioso, Sookie.

-Gracias por los regalos-El jefe hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, rodeó por los hombros a su mujer, para acompañarla y protegerla del frío.

-Hasta mañana-dije. Despedimos a sus padres en la puerta. Se marcharon hablando en voz baja. Eric y yo nos miramos y sacamos todo el aire que teníamos retenido dentro de nosotros. Nos echamos a reír y nos abrazamos. Le besé, me besó, nos morreamos y nos sobamos un rato-Eric, Eric…-Le aparté y él se giró hacia donde le indicaba con la barbilla. Audr y Erik dormían en el suelo, boca abajo la pequeña y con el culo en pompa y la cara pegada a la alfombra él. Leif roncaba levemente con la espalda apoyada en la pared-¿Los acuestas mientras recojo la mesa?-Cogió primero a Leif, que se recostaba contra la piedra fría, se medio despertó y no quiso que su padre lo llevara hasta la cama como a un niño pequeño. Eric cogió luego a Audr, que en cuanto se vio en brazos de su padre se espachurró contra él, la acostó, la arropó, la besó en la frente y regresó a por Erik. El niño murmuró algo sobre ballenas y dragones mientras Eric lo llevaba a la cama. Intenté retirar los cacharros sin hacer mucho ruido, enjuagué las jarras y puse los cuencos sucios de comida en un barreño con agua y un poco de jabón. Fregaría cuando me levantase. Eric me abrazó por detrás.

-Quiero hacerte el amor-dijo.

-Mmmm.

-Pero estoy que me caigo-sonreí. Me giré, le acaricié la cara y le di un besito.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo.

-Deberíamos.

-¿Lo hacemos mañana?

-Vale-reímos. Al día siguiente ni siquiera me desperté cuando Eric se marchó a trabajar. Lo lamenté cuando abrí los ojos, pero había dormido a las mil maravillas. Oí a los niños murmurar.

-No lo rompas. Ya verás qué contenta se va a poner Sookie cuando vea lo buenos que somos-decía Erik. Me levanté, me puse una túnica de lino y salí despeinada y a medio despertar. Erik y Audr lavaban los cacharros de la cena.

-¿Qué hacéis?-pregunté-¿Y Leif?-El rey de Roma apareció con un cubo de leche-Buenos días-Los besé a todos y luego salí a lavarme la cara. El agua helada terminó por despertarme cuando me hirió la piel sensible como si tuviera trozos de cristal. Me refugié en casa, sintiéndome desnuda cubierta solo con la fina capa de lino, y me acerqué al fuego un segundo. Ayudé a los dos pequeños, pese a su insistencia en hacerlo ellos, a fregar lo que quedaba y dispuse la mesa para el desayuno. Tosté pan y saqué mantequilla de vaca y mermelada de fresas silvestres. Me pregunté, mientras mordía una tostada y untaba una para Audr, qué habría desayunado Eric.

-¿Qué tienes aquí?-le pregunté al mediano mirándole el brazo.

-Leif me dio anoche con la espada-Iba lleno de cardenales. Entre las veces que se caía al suelo, lo mucho que le gustaba jugar a lo bruto con su hermano, las peleas a espada y los animales, iba hecho un santo Cristo. Chasqueé la lengua.

-Quiero que os ocupéis de los animales, que yo tengo mucha ropa que lavar y mucho que hacer en casa, así que espero que me ayudéis.

-Yo puedo lavar mi ropita-me dijo Audr.

-No hace falta, mi vida. Pero te vas a encargar de coger los huevos que hayan puesto las gallinas antes de que tus hermanos limpien el gallinero ¿vale? Y luego vas a pelar guisantes para la comida-Ella asintió con energía. Después de recoger el desayuno, cada uno nos dispusimos a hacer nuestras labores.

-Audr, ¿te has hecho pipí esta noche en la cama?-pregunté. Ella negó y yo arrugué la nariz. Repasé los orinales de cada uno y vi que Erik no había lavado el suyo en al menos dos días-¡Desde luego, se va a enterar cuando lo pille! Menuda cochinada. ¡Y mira toda la ropa sucia que tiene revuelta con las pieles del lecho! Lo voy a espabilar, vaya que si lo voy a espabilar, se va a quedar sin espada de madera hasta el día del juicio final… ¿Qué es eso?-Me pregunté en voz alta cuando escuché un sonido agudo en la calle. Caminé con pis del mediano en la mano, abrí la puerta y observé el alboroto. El guardia de la empalizada hacía sonar el cuerno de alarma-Otra vez no-supliqué. Tiré el orinal y su contenido a la nieve, que quedó manchada de amarillo-¡Leif, Leif, Erik!-grité.

-¡Un jinete!-gritó el guardia-¡Se acerca un jinete! ¡A las armas!

-¡Audr, quédate en casa!-cerré la puerta y corrí al establo-Leif, Erik, vamos para casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-El uno y el otro estaban entretenidos con los animales.

-Dejad lo que estéis haciendo, vamos-les apresuré. Cerré y aseguré la puerta del corral, rodeé a los niños por los hombros y corrimos hacia la casa-¡Audr!-grité cuando abrí la puerta-Vamos, cielo.

-¿Vamos a refugio, Sookie?-me preguntó al trote-Ya no me gusta ir.

-Lo sé, cariño. Escucha, Leif…

-¡Si tengo que salir, saldré!-llegamos junto al árbol donde se hallaba el escondrijo. Empecé a apartar nieve pero el agujero debía de estar casi un metro bajo ella, pues era una zona en la que no se retiraba.

-Mierda, mierda…-los volví a coger de las manos y los llevé de vuelta a casa.

-¡Sookie! ¡Leif!-Eric corría hacia nosotros con un martillo enorme en una mano. Thor no podría ser muy diferente de la imagen que presentaba mi vikingo en aquel momento, supongo que abajo, en la playa, no había podido hacerse con un arma mejor que aquel utensilio.

-¡Eric!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?-llegó y nos empujó a la casa sin dar explicaciones.

-¡No salgáis!-gritó y cerró de un portazo.

-Apartaos de la puerta-A parte del griterío no se oía mucho más. Eric entró unos minutos después-¿Qué sucede?

-Es un emisario. Un mensajero de Rothgar-me sonrió, nervioso-Tranquila. Seguid con vuestras cosas. Ha convocado a los hombres principales de la ciudad-me dijo en voz baja-Estaré en palacio-Helga y yo habíamos hablado sobre Rothgar a menudo cuando estaba alojada en su casa. Me contó lo que sabía sobre el rey, me informó del resto de clanes y sus jefes y también especulamos sobre qué ocurriría cuando el viejo rey muriese sin descendencia. Helga sabía que Harald y los otros jefes intentarían posicionarse lo mejor posible antes de la desaparición de Rothgar, y sabíamos que cuando eso sucediera, estaríamos en guerra contra los otros clanes. Incapaz de contenerme ni un momento más, me coloqué una piel de lobo por encima, despedí a los niños pidiéndoles que se portaran bien y salí a la calle. Soplaba un viento gélido y deseé que nevara, para que templara el tiempo. Me encaminé al palacio, a cuyas puertas se podía ver esperando a diversos vikingos del pueblo; me abrieron paso hasta que pude empujar la enorme puerta doble de madera de abedul que daba acceso a la gran sala donde los jefes celebraban las fiestas del clan o realizaban las recepciones oficiales. Cerré y todos se giraron para mirarme. Helga vino hasta mí, me sostuvo por el codo y me acercó a los hombres.

seguimos con el lío


	64. Chapter 64

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Todos se arremolinaban en torno a un vikingo grande y gordo, parecido a Obelix, solo que tenía el pelo corto y de color castaño oscuro y llevaba el bigote desigual y sin arreglar.

-En nueve días comenzarán las recepciones-dijo el hombre de Rothgar. Tenía la voz agarrada por el frío y algo chillona para alguien de ese tamaño-Como mucho tenéis nueve días, Halvar. Rothgar no esperará más. Podéis llevar una escolta de cincuenta hombres. Y tú y tu familia os alojaréis en dependencias del palacio del rey.

-No es la comodidad lo que me preocupa-intervino Eric-No quiero llevar a mis hijos.

-El rey ordena que todos los jefes de los clanes del reino y los varones de la familia se presenten ante él. También tendrá que acompañaros una mujer de tu familia.

-Estamos en pleno invierno, es una locura navegar.

-Id a caballo.

-No llegaríamos a tiempo con una compañía tan grande-admitió Helgi.

-No lleves tantos hombres.

-Sería imposible defendernos en el camino.

-El rey garantiza seguridad.

-El rey está en su palacio. Nosotros tendríamos que cruzar los territorios de tres clanes diferentes-barajó Wulfric-De aquí a la ciudad de Rothgar cruzamos los territorios de los clanes de Harald, de Asjborn "Nariz ganchuda", Gunnar del clan de los atuneros y el Valle Fértil de Jon "Diente de Oro", aunque a estos podemos considerarlos amigos.

-Y las ventiscas no mejoran a caballo-dijo Eric-Mis hijos cuentan apenas los diez inviernos.

-Todos los jefes y sus herederos han de acudir-finalizó el mensajero. Halvar hizo un gesto a su siervo para que se acercara y éste le sirvió al emisario una jarra de cerveza, pan tostado, queso derretido y un pedazo de tocino en un plato de barro cocido.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Helgi.

-Tenemos que ir. Queda claro que Rothgar no deja otra opción.

-Pero…

-El rey os garantiza seguridad mientras dure la reunión. Ha dado orden, os repito, de que haya paz entre los jefes de los clanes. Y éstos también se encontrarán lejos de sus poblados.

-Debemos ir en los barcos.

-Dices que ha de venir al menos una mujer de la familia-insistió Halvar.

-Si las hay, sí. Al menos una que represente al resto-dijo el jinete con la boca llena.

-Helga se quedará al mando del poblado. Helgi, tú te quedarás aquí con ella.

-Insisto en que una mujer de vuestra familia debe acompañaros.

-Vendrá la mujer de mi hijo Eric.

-¡Padre!-gritó Eric.

-Sabes que tu madre no tolera el mar y no tenemos opción. Tendrá que venir Sookie. Además, podrás presentar a tu esposa al rey, es lo correcto. Partiremos en breve.

-¿Cómo de breve?-quise saber. El hombre de Rothgar se puso en pie.

-Me gustaría descansar.

-Karl, acompáñale a un cuarto libre-dijo Helga.

-Necesito el caballo listo al amanecer.

-Así se hará-dijo la mujer. El hombe salió de la sala y empezaron las voces preocupadas, los ceños fruncidos y los golpes en la mesa. Los hombres discutieron cómo abordar el problema que se les presentaba.

-Iremos en los barcos. Botaremos los nuevos barcos.

-No están todos listos.

-No quiero que mis hijos hagan este viaje-susurré. Eric me rodeó por los hombros.

-Desearía que mis nietos no tuvieran que ir, creéme, Sookie, pero no queda otra. Puede que incluso esto sea para bien-hizo una pausa-Partiremos mañana al atardecer, cuando suba la marea. Ahora dejadme a solas con mi familia-Helgi, Wulfric y otros dos hombres preeminentes, Ulf y Vestein, abandonaron la sala. Halvar miró a su hijo y nos invitó a sentarnos a la mesa-Si Rothgar nos convoca a todos los jefes a la vez será por algo importante. Además, al hacerlo permitiéndonos llevar una escolta de cincuenta hombres por clan y al mismo tiempo garantizarnos seguridad, ¿Qué crees que nos está diciendo?

-Que sus fuerzas superan a las nuestras-El jefe asintió.

-Además, nos pide que vayamos los hombres de la familia y una mujer. Y ha insistido en que vayan todos los hombres, incluso aunque sean niños.

-Piensas que podría nombrar a un sucesor a dedo.

-Podría ser.

-Iremos en dos barcos. Tu madre se quedará a cargo de todo. Karl vendrá con nosotros pero los otros siervos cuidarán de tu casa y tus animales. ¿De acuerdo?-A Eric no le hacía ninguna gracia embarcar a sus hijos en semejante gesta; a Halvar tampoco le gustaba saber que el rey iba a reunir a todos los jefes bajo su techo, donde podrían tenderles una emboscada y Helga, que acababa de reconciliarse con su esposo, temía una nueva guerra, había perdido dos hijos en pasados conflictos.

-Eric…-le acaricié el brazo. Él me miró, me sonrió, me cogió de la mano y me condujo hasta casa-Tu madre está asustada.

-Claro que lo está.

-Yo también.

-¿Por mí?-asentí-No lo estés.

-Y por los niños. ¿No me digas que te da igual?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy preocupado por ti y por mis hijos.

-Sé que tu madre piensa que podría estar fraguándose una guerra. No quiero que vayas….-me apartó el pelo de la cara y me besó-Que te pongas cariñoso no cambia nada, sigo estando asustada.

-No me va a pasar nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Seguro que tus hermanos también se creyeron invencibles.

-No te imaginas cuánto admiraba a mi hermano Leif-adimitió después de un rato de meditar mis palabras-Él ya era un hombre cuando a mí no me pintaba la barba y quería ser todo lo que él era. Él entrenaba conmigo, me adiestró con la espada, el hacha y el escudo, y también con el arco.

-Era buen arquero-apunté. Es lo que había oído.

-Era muy bueno. Y buen jinete y marino, también buen guerrero, y un buen hermano y un buen hijo. También lo he sido yo. Él, como yo, admiró a Wulfric antes que yo le idolatrara a él.

-Tu hermano mayor.

-Él también fue magnífico. Grandes promesas del clan.

-¿Por qué has dicho que has sido buen hijo?

-Porque siempre me he callado una verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que soy mejor que ellos. Era mejor con el arco que Leif, mejor con el escudo, con el hacha y con la espada y siempre me lo he callado. Ellos siempre lo han sabido-dijo en referencia a sus padres-pero nunca lo hemos dicho en voz alta. No más. Algún día seré jefe del clan, cuando ese honor les correspondía a ellos, a Wulfric y a Leif. Me casé con la mujer de Leif, tuve con ella los hijos que debieron ser suyos e incluso vivo en la casa que estaba destinada a ser de él. Tengo todo eso porque ellos están muertos. Pero ahora hay algo que tengo y es solo mío. Ellos nunca tuvieron, ni siquiera soñaron con tener, algo tan bueno como tú. Y eres solo mía.

-Te amo-dije. Y me sentí estúpida por ser capaz de decir tan solo eso, pero tenía el corazón encogido.

-Y yo a ti. Vamos a ir, veremos qué quiere Rothgar, y regresaremos a casa. No soy Wulfric, ni Leif, y nadie me va a separar de mi familia-los niños llegaron en ese momento. Eric, que hasta hacía un minuto estaba sereno, tranquilo y convencido, frunció el ceño con preocupación cuando vio a sus retoños.

-Voy a ir a hablar con mi padre más tranquilamente-asentí-Prepara dos ó tres mudas para los niños y para ti, yo me encargo de mis cosas.

-¿Dónde vamos?-preguntó Erik.

-Venid, vamos-les dije, y les expliqué más o menos todo lo que había oído de boca del jinete de Rothgar-Ayudadme a hacer harina de corteza de abedul-les ordené. Les dejé con varios cuencos para que machacaran la madera(luego la metería en el torno de hacer harinas) mientras yo preparaba la ropa que me había dicho Eric. Cogí los mejores trapos de los niños para cuando estuviésemos ante el rey y también agarré sus mejores abrigos para el viaje. Lo lié todo en un fardo y lo dejé al lado de la puerta. Luego marché a buscar más corteza. Me pasé el día horneando pan para que los animales tuviesen víveres suficientes durante nuestra ausencia y mientras se preparaban unas harinas, amasaba hogazas nuevas. Eric volvió tarde.

-Huele bien.

-Estoy haciendo pan de abedul para los animales-le señalé el saco que había hecho-el caballo y las cabras tienen el heno, pero no habrá sobras que darles a los cerdos, gallinas y conejos, también al perro, mientras estemos fuera. Por cierto ¿cuánto…?

-No lo sé. El viaje en barco durará al menos cinco días, más de seis si somos muy desafortunados. Iremos en dos barcos, dos de los nuevos. Uno de los míos y otro de mi padre. Quiere impresionar a Rothgar, ya que sobra con un barco.

-No pareces contento.

-Dos barcos, doble de hombres. No me hace gracia llevar ochenta buenos vikingos que podrían quedarse aquí protegiendo el poblado…protegiendo a mi hija-susurró. Le acaricié el brazo.

-¿Cuánto tendremos que pagar?

-Para los remeros es obligación acompañar a los jefes cuando el rey lo solicita. No tenemos que pagar nada-Era un alivio.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Partiremos pasado mañana de madrugada. Intentaremos aprovechar la retirada de la marea ¡Leif!-llamó. El niño acudió veloz-Yo voy a estar toda la tarde fuera, puede que parte de la noche, ayuda a Sookie en lo que te pida.

-Sí, padre-Eric recogió unas cosas y le vi bajar el acantilado cargado con un fardo de pieles, grandes y pesadas como alfombras. Regresó muy tarde por la noche. Se acostó a mi lado, me besuqueó el cuello y sus dedos hábiles y seguros se perdieron entre mis piernas. Protesté, pero me calló con un beso suave, cansado. Él estaba tan agotado como yo dormida. Después de unos segundos, lo dimos por imposible y nos quedamos dormidos. No nos despertó el gallo y nos levantamos cuando Leif, con el sol alto en el horizonte, vino a avisarnos de que se hacía tarde y de que los hombres bajaban al puerto. A media mañana empezaron a cargar los barcos, dos drakkars nuevos. Halvar quería impresionar a Rothgar anunciándole que la flota del clan ascendía ahora a once naves de guerra, dos pesqueros y una de travesía. Bajé los fardos de los niños y Eric los cargó en un baul que amarró a una madera para evitar que se moviese con el oleaje.

-Eric, muchacho-lo llamó Halvar-He pensado que sería mejor que nos dividiésemos. Tu hijo Leif viajará conmigo, será más seguro para todos que repartamos a la familia.

-Ni hablar-dije.

-Yo soy el jefe de este clan.

-Y yo la jefa de esta familia.

-¡Esta sí que es buena!

-Mis hijos viajarán donde yo viaje-le avisé a Halvar.

-Y mi mujer irá donde yo vaya-terminó Eric.

-Chico…

-No soy un chico-no lo dijo a malas, pero yo me mordí el labio. Eric sonrió a su padre, una auténtica sonrisa-Es mi familia, son mis hijos…

-También eres hijo mío-le sonrió-Está bien, encárgate de tu familia. Aunque no deberías olvidar que yo fui padre antes que tú, y que da la casualidad que soy el tuyo.

-Por suerte soy tan guapo como madre-Y los dos se rieron mientras nos alejábamos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté cuando pasábamos por al lado de uno de los barcos.

-Uno de mis drakkars. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué es lo que va abrazado al cuello del dragón de popa?-pregunté.

-No está acabado-dijo.

-Se parece a…

-¡Díselo a Eric!-intervino un vikingo-No hace más que protestar que no se te parece en nada. Lo he retocado nueve veces.

-¡Me has tallado en tu barco!-le grité, y le eché los brazos al cuello.

-Entonces, sí que te gusta.

-¡Has tallado mi rostro en tu barco!-repetí. Di saltitos y aplaudí, y Eric me acompañó con risas.

-Lástima que no vayas a estar esta noche en tu casa para que te lo pueda agradecer, Eric-le vociferó un vikingo.

-¡Pero si lo he hecho yo!-gritó el joven Einarr-Sookie, si quieres agradecérselo a alguien…

-No te pases-le advirtió Eric. Me acerqué a Einarr y le di un beso en la mejilla. Él me guiñó un ojo. No debía tener más de dieciocho años, quizás menos.

-¡Yo traje la madera!-apuntó otro-Me merezco otro beso.

-¡Y yo le he dado el baño de barniz!

-¡Iros a tomar por culo!-Eric me tomó de la mano y me empujó a casa, entre las risas de todos-¿Te ha gustado?

-Me encanta. Aunque yo soy más guapa.

-Y tienes mejores tetas. Pero no me apetecía describírselas a Einarr-Me reí. Llegamos a casa y nos recibió Audr en un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Pero, Audr!-la niña llegó y se me abrazó a la pierna-¿Qué te pasa, cielo?

-… … dice que… dice que…-no podía articular palabra entre tanta lágrima.

-¿Tu hermano ha sido malo contigo?-ella asintió.

-Erik…-susurró su padre con los ojos brillantes.

-No, no Erik, Leif…

-¿Leif se ha portado mal contigo?-pregunté extrañada. Raramente Leif chinchaba a su hermana pequeña, el blanco de sus juegos solía ser su hermano menor, no ella.

-¿Qué te ha hecho tu hermano?-le preguntó Eric-¿Te ha tirado del pelo?-ella negó. Las trencitas yéndole de lado a lado-¿Te ha puesto la zancadilla?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Te ha chinchado con la caca de las cabras?

-No. Leif dice que yo no voy con vosotros en el barco.

-¿Eso es todo?-Ella asintió-Audr...

-¿Es verdad? ¿A mí no me llevas?

-No, princesa-le dijo Eric-Es mejor que no vengas.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo, papi?

-Anda, vamos dentro, que aquí hace frío.

-Pero ¿quieres o no quieres?-Eric sonrió mientras yo me quitaba las capas de abrigo y luego las de ella, una vez en el interior-Me voy a portar bien.

-No es por eso.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!-y se puso a llorar.

-Audr, ¡Audr!-la niña hipó y miró a su padre. Él se agachó-Sabes que te sienta mal el mar.

-Pues no os vayáis.

-Ojalá-le acarició la cabeza-Esto es… como cuando hay que irse a dormir aunque aún no quieras-ella asintió-No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Tengo que ir, aunque no me apetezca.

-¿Y por qué Leif y Erik sí que van?

-Porque no les queda más remedio.

-Entonces ¿no quieres que vayan?

-No, no quiero. Ojalá no tuvieran que hacerlo. En el barco va a hacer mucho frío y se va a mover mucho, es muy aburrido y penoso, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Al menos puedo evitártelo a ti.

-Te quedarás con la abuela. Le diré a Sigrir que lleve todas las tardes a sus nietas a palacio para que podáis jugar juntas.

-Yo prefiero estar contigo-le sonreí.

-Venga, no llores más. Te traeré algo bonito-le aseguró Eric.

-¿Te vas a portar bien?-le pregunté.

-Sí.

-¿Prometido?

-Prometido.

-Ve a hacer las paces con Leif, venga. Y dile que es hora de comer- la azucé-¿Vas a trabajar esta noche?

-No, hoy descansaré. Si no hay viento tocará remar. Esta tarde iré a hablar con mi padre, quiero saber quiénes van a ir en los barcos. ¿Vendrás?

-Me quedaré a preparar las cosas de la niña.

-Le diré a mi madre que venga a ayudarte

-¿Preparas la mesa mientras acabo esto?-le pregunté.

-Claro-se agachó y me besó. Suspiré y le eché un vistazo a mi casa. Eric me había asegurado que los siervos de Halvar cuidarían de ella y de nuestros animales, pero me angustiaba pensar en qué encontraríamos a nuestro regreso. Y lo que era peor, qué encontraríamos al llegar a nuestro destino.

Un trocito más, espero que os guste, aunque tampoco pasa nada del otro mundo. 


	65. Chapter 65

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Comimos y dejé que los niños marcharan a jugar con sus amiguitos.

Puse una manta encima de la mesa y empecé a colocar la ropa de Audr: calcetines, túnicas, gorros, calzas, ropa interior de lino, sus gorros y una bufanda que le había tejido yo misma, y tres capas de piel, una de ellas hecha a su medida confeccionada con piel de conejo. Las otras eran capas hechas de pieles de lobo. Le estaba remendando unos calcetines cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Helga, pasa.

-¡La que está cayendo! Eric ha bajado al puerto otra vez a cagar un barril de carboncillos. ¿Esto es todo lo de la nena?

-Estoy arreglándole estos calcetines. Los tenía llenos de agujeros.

-¡Ay, toma!-dijo acordándose de algo. Me entregó un paquetito, algo pequeño envuelto en varias capas de lana vieja-Es uno de los presentes que Halvar le lleva a Rothgar, una figura de Odín hecha de bronce.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro-Destapé el bultito. Fui apartando trapitos hasta dar con una cajita de madera del tamaño de un paquete de tabaco. Estaba adornada con letras rúnicas, que yo no sabía leer, y con incrustraciones de nácar y un par de perlas.

-La caja es para la esposa de Rothgar. Espero que se conforme con eso.

-¿Debemos llevarles regalos?

-Eric ha cogido también un barrilete de vino de los que trajo en su última incursión en el continente. La reina es tan vieja como Rothgar y el vino parece aliviarle los dolores del reuma. Tú también deberías llevarle algo.

-¿Yo?-reí-Pero si no tengo nada.

-¡Pero si Audd tenía un montón de cosas! Anda, quita-me apartó y se abrió paso hacia los baúles.

-¡Ahora son de Audr!

-Audr es una niña y tú eres la señora de la casa. Oh, esta pulsera es magnífica. ¿Por qué no te la pones?

-¿De dónde sacó eso Eric?-pregunté arrancándosela de las manos. Era un brazalete con forma de serpiente, enroscada sobre sí misma en dos vueltas y con una incrustración que debía ser un zafiro en el ojo-No es una pulsera, se pone así-se lo enseñé.

-Oh, nunca lo habría imaginado. ¿Y para qué tan alto si no se ve?

-En otros pueblos las mujeres llevan túnicas sin mangas y… bueno, da igual.

-¡Oh, mira! Era de mis hijos. Se lo regalé a Audd cuando se casó con Leif-Era un sonajero de plata-Tómalo, que te va a hacer falta.

-¡Helga!

-¿Qué es…? ¡Oh! Lo tengo-me enseñó dos anillos casi idénticos. De oro con filigranas en plata, sencillos si no fuera por las intrincadas inscripciones, diminutas y precisas-Aunque también deberías quedártelos tú. Este es para el hombre y este, para la mujer-loc cogí y los hice girar. El destinado para un dedo varonil era más grueso y grande-Halvar los mandó hacer cuando Leif y Audd se casaron. Leif los encargó primero, iba a ser una sorpresa de mi hijo para su joven esposa, pero cuando Halvar se enteró quiso que fueran mucho más lujosos de lo que había pretendido Leif. Deberías llevárselos a Rothgar. Ahora que se ha casado con una joven concubina, quizás dos joyas casi idénticas sean el presente ideal para dos esposas.

-No puedo regalarles esto, Helga. Es importante.

-No, Eric los odia-se calló un segundo y respeté su silencio. Iba a preguntar el por qué cuando prosiguió-Audd era una buena mujer, no me malinterpretes, pero nunca quiso a Leif como él la quería a ella.

-¿No le gustaron?

-No le entusiasmaron. Era hija de un hombre importante, estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas. Era sobrina nieta del rey Rothgar-solté un gemido. Esperaba que no le tuviese mucho cariño a su sobrina nieta Audd-Halvar le aconsejó a Eric que los usara en su propio matrimonio, pero él se negó. Adoraba a Leif y supongo que pensó que usar los mismos anillos que su hermano había usado para casarse con la mujer que había amado era traicionar su memoria.

-¿Qué pone en la inscripción?

-En el de Audd pone "Sé fiel, leal y juiciosa. Honra y respeta a tu esposo y sé prolífica" El de Leif reza "Sé honorable, cabal y valeroso. Honra a los dioses y a tu familia"-me pareció un poco machista, pero no dije nada.

-Se lo consultaré a Eric-dije. Helga asintió y, en silencio, se sentó a mi lado a remendar el otro calcetín de Audr. Luego llevamos las cosas a su casa. Helga me informó sobre la corte de Rothgar y sobre cuál debía ser mi comportamiento en cada situación y sobre lo que se esperaba de mí. Me reí cuando intentó encasquetarme dos de sus mejores vestidos, no porque no lo agradeciera, sino porque Helga me sacaba una cabeza de altura. Pasé el rato de cháchara y probándome túnicas... era lo más parecido a salir de compras que pudiese hacerse aquí.

-Toma estas salchichas especiadas. Llévatelas al viaje o cenadlas, nuestro siervo Karl las preparó ayer. Daos un homenaje Eric y tú esta noche.

-¡Ay, Helga, por el amor de Dios!-me tapé los colores y salí de allí pitando, oyendo la risa de mi suegra a mi espalda.

-¿Dónde estabas?-me preguntó Eric nada más entrar-¡Estaba preocupado!

-En casa de tu madre. ¿Dónde querías que estuviera? No hay tantos sitios dónde ir-me quité el abrigo y me desenredé el pelo-Anda, Leif, ve a buscar agua. Hoy toca baño para todos y afila la navaja que os voy a pegar un buen corte de pelo a los cuatro. Tu madre me ha dado estas salchichas.

-Las cenaremos esta noche. Había pensado que podrías preparar algo especial… no sé… no sé…-cuando volveremos, acabé.

-Está bien. ¿Bañas tú a los niños? ¡Y que se restrieguen bien las rodillas y los codos!-Erik y Leif me echaron una mirada matadora-¿Qué queréis cenar?-Erik me miró con suspicacia-Venga, decid.

-¿Lo que queramos?

-Que pueda hacer ahora, sí-Erik me dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Yo quiero que hagas esas tortitas de huevo y harina tan ricas.

-¡Si, esas que llevan caramelo o miel!

-Está bien. ¿Y qué más?

-Panceta-pidió Leif-muy hecha y crujiente.

-¡Y puré de zanahorias y chirivías!

-Guisantes con jamón-pidió mi marido.

-¿Audr?-estaba tristona-¿Tortilla de pan?-asintió y le acaricié la coronilla. Ella se sorbió los moquitos y yo saqué un pañuelo y se los soné. La besé en el pelo y se lo acaricié-Eric, necesito que me ayudes. Así que os bañáis rapidito ¡pero a conciencia! Y me ayudáis con las vainas de los guisantes-los tres protestaron-¡Es una orden!-Los tres varones se bañaron a la vez, con Eric gritándoles a sus hijos que eran unos cerdos y que no iba a volver a bañarse en la misma agua que ellos nunca más. Luego se pusieron a comparar partes de la anatomía y yo puse los ojos en blanco mientras ellos tres reían a carcajadas. Justo en ese momento, troceaba las chirivías y las zanahorias. Los dejé al cuidado de todo mientras nos llegaba el turno a Audr y a mí de asearnos y les advertí de que como estropearan algo me iba a cabrear, pero de verdad-A lo mejor me he pasado-comenté una vez vi la mesa puesta.

-No-Eric me agarró por la cintura y me besó la mejilla-Es perfecta.

Así que nos pegamos un auténtico festín de comida y bebida (yo me pasé con el hidromiel, cosa que agradaba a Eric, que decía que achispada estaba preciosa y de lo más coqueta. Me advirtió que era inmune a mis insinuaciones de borrachina, aunque habría sido más creíble si no me hubiese estado metiendo mano bajo la falda mientras lo decía) Cuando estuvimos ahítos (Erik se comió media docena de tortitas), mi vikingo contó batallitas, Audr cantó y bailó, y luego jugamos a varios juegos infantiles.

A pesar de que sabía que debíamos madrugar, Eric no intentó convencer a sus hijos de que era hora de irse a dormir. Audr acabó por quedarse dormida con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Los otros dos niños hablaban en voz bajita con su padre, pero Erik cada vez se restregaba los ojos con más insistencia y a Leif le costaba no bostezar.

-¿Queréis acostaros ya?-preguntó Eric. Sus hijos asintieron trabajosamente-Vamos-Y los ayudó a levantarse-¿Se te ha secado bien el pelo, Erik? Déjame ver-le palpó el cabello y dio su visto bueno. Los niños podían coger frío si se acostraban con el pelo húmedo-A ver tú, Leif. Vamos, hijo, a la cama.

-Eric…-le llamé. Él vino y me quitó, con cuidado, a la niña de encima. Tenía calambres en las pantorrillas. No es que su cabecita pesara mucho, pero había estado inmóvil para no despertarla durante la pasada hora y media. La acomodó en sus brazos y la besó en la frente y la mejilla, pero ella ni se inmutó. Vi a Eric meter a la nena en la cama y asegurarse de que sus hijos estaban bien arropados. Cuando se giró, yo ya me había quitado toda la ropa y lo miraba desnuda. Le tendí los brazos.

Llegó a mí y le besé, rodeándole el cuerpo con mis brazos. Me separé, me di la vuelta y aparté la cortina, invitándole a seguirme. Me incliné sobre la cama y aparté los cojines de plumas de oca y algunas pieles. Sentí las manos de Eric en mis caderas. Ya se había quitado la ropa. Su mano me acarició las caderas, el trasero, subió por mi vientre y me agarró los pechos. Separé las piernas.

-Aún no-susurró. Su mano siguió la línea que mi columna marcaba en mi espalda, me tomó del hombro y me arqueé, pero luego me cogió por el pelo y tirando, me obligó a ponerme de pie. Me besó el cuello, con mi cuerpo pegado al suyo de espaldas a él. Una mano en mi garganta, manteniéndome donde él quería, y la otra perdida por el resto de mi ser. Me besó los hombros, la nuca, me lamió el cuello y la mandíbula mientras sus dedos trabajaban entre mis piernas-Ahora sí-su mano en mi nuca me presionó para que me inclinase. Eso hice.

Sus manos fueron cambiando de sitio, en mis caderas, marcando el ritmo y la fuerza de nuestros encuentros; en mis nalgas; o en mi sexo. De vez en cuando, Eric bajaba mi espalda y me tiraba del pelo, y yo me arqueaba y él gemía extasiado. Luego él también se inclinó sobre mí, su pecho pegado a mi espalda, su pelo acariciándome los hombros y el cuello y su aliento provocándome escalofríos. Apoyado sobre una mano me apretó el bajo vientre y sofoqué un gritito. Me dejé caer en la cama y él lo hizo encima de mí, sin dejar de follarme.

-Sookie…

Cuando acabó, se quedó tendido encima de mí unos segundos, pesado como un bulldozer. Rodó y me hizo rodar a mí hasta quedar enredada con él. Estiré el borde de una piel y me tapé, dejando una pierna fuera, para que me refrescara. Eric se apoyó en sus codos y buscó algo en su lado de la cama. Sacó un paño y se secó el sudor. Le acaricié el brazo cuando le vi el ceño fruncido, a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te ha gustado?-me miró y el ceño desapareció, sustituido por una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-¿Te parece que no me ha gustado?-¿Qué podía decirle? "No quiero verte tan preocupado", aunque sabía que tenía razones para ello.

-No me gusta verte tan angustiado-dije después de meditarlo.

-No quiero que vengáis-confesó-No quiero, Sookie. El mar… el mar es peligroso. No te imaginas cuánto. Cada vez que pienso que los críos y tú tenéis que venir…

-Cuidaremos los unos de los otros-me miró intensamente.

-Yo debería cuidaros. Debería dejaros aquí, en tierra, a salvo.

-Han pasado muchas cosas los últimos meses, y no siempre hemos estado a salvo, ni siquiera dentro de casa. Pero tú siempre has venido. No pasará nada.

-Soy lo suficiente mayor como para saber que eso no siempre es posible. Me gustaría jurarte que voy a protegeros. Que no dejaré que os pase nada malo. Pero… soy un hombre, llegado el momento… a veces un hombre no es suficiente, a veces no puedes hacer nada, en ocasiones todo se te va de las manos y te es imposible cumplir tus juramentos. He visto a muchos hombres jurar por los dioses y por sus familias convencidos de su éxito y luego fracasar estrepitosamente.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, le acaricié el vientre con las yemas de los dedos y las uñas. Jugueteé con el vello de su torso y tracé círculos alrededor de sus pezones. Al cabo de unos minutos, con los ojos de Eric aún como platos, mi mano emprendió el camino hacia su bajo vientre. Le acaricié y disfruté del tacto suave de la piel conforme se le iba poniendo dura.

-Chist-le susurré colocándome encima. Esa vez le monté yo a él-Esta noche no hay ceños, ni preocupaciones. Lo único que debe acelerarte el pulso ahora soy yo-empecé a moverme sin que él me quitara la vista de encima. Hice lo que quise y él me lo permitió.

Me quedé tan satisfecha que no recuerdo si quiera cuánto tarde en dormirme después de caer rendida sobre él. Espero que Eric no tardase mucho en dormirse, aunque fue el primero en levantarse.

Otro capitulillo más, y en seguida acabamos con la calma.


	66. Chapter 66

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Sookie, amante…-me sacudió-Es hora de levantarse.

-¿Ya?-La noche aún estaba cerrada. Asintió.

-Llevaré los últimos fardos al barco, os he dejado el desayuno listo. También te he puesto agua a calentar para que te des un baño. Despierta a los niños, vestíos y ahora vuelvo a por vosotros.

-Vale-dije desperezándome-Dame un beso-le pedí cuando vi que se levantaba de la cama para irse. Se agachó, me apartó el pelo de la cara y me besó-Buenos días…

-Buenos días, vida mía. Arriba-ordenó con otro beso. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón y con una sesanción maravillosa de estas que solo procuran las duchas muy muy calientes, me borré los rastos de la noche anterior con Eric. Me lavé el pelo y me lo cepillé. Preparé los tazones de leche con miel y pan blanco y desperté a Leif y a Erik. No sabía si despertar también a la pequeña, pero ella no iba a viajar y no había necesidad de que comiera tan temprano. Estaban pegados a las sábanas.

-Vamos, venga, Leif.

-Un rato más-suplicó con la cara espachurrada contra un almohadón.

-Venga, que tu padre ya está en el puerto y nos esperan.

-¿Ya está allí?-preguntó como un resorte-¿No se irá sin nosotros?

-No, anda, vístete-le dejé y fui a despertar a Erik.

-Cariño, cielo… hay que levantarse ya.

-Tsh#dj+dun*-dijo. Reí.

-¿Qué significa eso?-le froté la espalda pero se echó la manta por encima de la cabeza-Oye, Erik…

-¡Levanta de una vez!-Leif saltó sobre la cama de su hermano, lanzó a un metro la piel que cubría a Erik y le propinó un coscorrón en la coronilla.

-Te vas a cagar…-le contestó el otro. Le tomó por el tobillo y le hizo trastabillar. Leif cayó, Erik le cogió el brazo e intentó mordérselo y Leif, después de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, le metió los dedos en la nariz a su hermano pequeño.

-¡Mira que sois brutos! Oye, oye... ¡ya está bien!-pedí cuando Erik pellizcó a Leif en los testículos-Si por vuestra culpa nos tienen que esperar los barcos vuestro padre se va a cabrear…-eso los detuvo-A lavarse la cara y a peinarse-se levantaron, aún intentando darse patadas y empujándose. Suspiré al ver la maraña de mantas que habían dejado y pensé que ni siquiera Eric y yo cuando follábamos salvajemente provocábamos tal estropicio. Hice la camas y les dejé la ropa lista encima-Vestíos, venga, y a desayunar.

Eric llegó cuando recogía mi tazón, pero sus hijos aún no habían acabado. Erik el joven devoraba su segunda salchicha de la mañana y Leif un pedazo de panceta que había sobrado de la noche anterior.

-¿Ya estáis?

-Casi. Id acabando. Audr sigue dormida. Despiértala tú-le pedí. Pasó al fondo de la cabaña y un minuto después salía con su hija, arremolinada en sus brazos-Buenos días, bella durmiente-la sentó en el banco y le puse el desayuno. Mojé un paño en agua y le froté la carita. Tampoco quería que se despertara del todo porque tenía la esperanza de que Helga la acostara de nuevo en cuanto nos hubiéramos ido. Eric les dio un par de antorchas a sus hijos para que iluminaran el camino y les advirtió que no eran juguetes. Salimos a la calle y mientras cerraba la puerta de casa con llave, sentí un nudo en el estómago. Había bastante gente en la calle a pesar de que aún era noche cerrada. Era como una procesión nocturna. Cada remero bajaba acompañado de sus acongojadas mujeres y sus vibrantes hijos, que los miraban con los ojos llenos de admiración y de legañas. Eric caminaba cargando a su hija mientras que Leif y Erik el joven caminaban delante de nosotros, con las antorchas en alto, describiendo haces de luz rojiza. La gente se iba uniendo al camino en una especie de procesión hacia el muelle. La bajada fue dificultosa. No se veía bien y hacía viento (cosa que Eric agradeció a los dioses, porque nos permitiría izar las velas y coger velocidad. Helgi estaba al pie del camino y un par de minutos después de que nosotros llegáramos, anunció que ya estaban todos los hombres que debían estar.

-¡A los barcos, hombres de la bahía!-gritó Halvar. Los vikingos no obedecieron al golpe, sino que a la voz de Halvar empezaron las despedidas.

-Bueno, llegó la hora-dijo Eric-Despídete de tus hermanos, Audr-dejó a la niña en el suelo, que se abrazó a su pierna restregándose un ojillo soñoliento.

-Adiós-dijo simplemente.

-Te lo vas a pasar bien en casa de la abuela, ya lo verás-la animó Leif.

-Si quieres, te traeremos una ballena… o un delfín.

-O un tiburón, idiota-le espetó Leif-¿Cómo vas a cazar tú una ballena con esos brazos enclenques y esas piernas flacuchas?

-¡Yo no estoy flacucho! ¡Y soy más fuerte que tú! Vas a ver…-y se lanzó contra él.

-Ahora no-los separó Eric por el cuello-Despedios de la abuela.

-Adiós, abuela.

-Que tengáis buen viaje.

-Subid al barco, venga-les ordenó Eric.

-Pero tened cuidado-les aconsejé-Y dejad las antorchas aquí.

-Lo mismo os digo, hijo-susurró Helga. Se acercó y abrazó a Eric, le sostuvo la cara y lo besó en los labios con cariño-Mantén los ojos abiertos.

-Así lo haré-Me acerqué a Helga y también la abracé.

-Recordaré todo lo que me has dicho-ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ya están todos los hombres a bordo, Halvar, solo quedáis vosotros-nos informó Helgi-Enviad la paloma en cuanto estéis a salvo y otra cuando vayáis a regresar.

-Descuida.

-Dile adiós a Sookie, Audr-Eric intentó separar a su hija del camal de su pierna.

-¡No!

-¿No me dices adiós?-me agaché junto a ella. Se me echó a los brazos y me apretujó-Ya verás qué pronto estamos de vuelta. Ni te vas a enterar. No me escondas la cara, no te puedo dar un beso así, y te vas a despeinar las trencitas que te hice anoche. No querrás ir fea, ¿verdad?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Venga, Audr, vamos-Eric tuvo que arrancármela de encima. Le dio un beso y se la entregó a su madre-No llores, lo que ha dicho Sookie es verdad, pronto estaremos aquí. Madre…

-Tranquilo.

-Asegúrate de que hace pis antes de irse a dormir-le dije a Helga-Y que no tome la leche con mucha miel por la noche o tendrá pesadillas. No la dejes dormir con el perrito Luup, ella intentará convencerte, hará pucheros y pondrá ojitos, pero dile que no. Que se limpie los dientes cada noche como le he enseñado, y que se lave la cara y se peine ella sola por las mañanas.

-Sookie, Sookie… sé cuidar niños.

-Claro, claro…-Eric me cogió la mano y me la besó.

-Helga, te quedas al mando-le dijo su esposo.

-Y Helgi, te quedas al cuidado y defensa del poblado… y de nuestras familias-apostilló Eric.

-Cuidaré de tu madre y de tu hija como si fuesen mías-le aseguró el viejo guerrero, con una mano en su hombro. Se giró hacia Halvar y le tendió la mano.

-¡Si me vas a decir que cuidarás de mi mujer como si fuese tuya te arranco esa mano!-todos echamos a reír-Pon guardias dobles por las noches hasta que lleguemos, especialmente en luna llena.

-Como ordenes-se apartó y Halvar besó a su mujer. Audr no quería ni mirarnos mientras subíamos cada uno a nuestro barco.

-¡A los remos!-gritó Eric-Venga…-le dijo a un vikingo que en esos momentos bromeaba con Erik y Leif sobre la vez en que se cayó al agua tan borracho que uno de los remos le golpeó en la cabeza tan fuerte que le pareció ver sirenas. Los niños asomaron sus cabezas por el casco del barco.

-¡Adiós abuela, adiós Audr!-Helga saludó y animó a Audr, que lloriqueaba mirando hacia otro lado, que también se despidiese. La noche era cerrada y, un centenar de metros después, apenas si se veía nada, salvo las pocas personas que permanecían iluminadas en la playa a la luz de las tenues antorchas. Aunque muchas de las mujeres permanecían en puerto, gritando y moviendo los brazos, vi que Helga emprendía el ascenso al poblado, de regreso al calor de casa. Helgi cogió a mi niña en brazos.

-Erik, no te asomes tanto-le dije. Las aguas estaban tranquilas bajo el barco, tan negras como si estuvieran hechas de petróleo, no soplaba una brizna de aire en la bahía que abrigaba nuestro poblado. Oí a los vikingos dar gritos. La idea era salir a mar abierto, liberarse del abrigo de las dos cornisas acantiladas que paraban el viento y aprovechar las corrientes y el aire para izar las velas, ganar velocidad y descansar los remos.

-¡Sookie! ¡Leif, Erik!-gritó mi vikingo. Me giré y le vi remando a la poca luz de un candil que permanecía prendido-¡Id allí!-ordenó con la cabeza en dirección a la proa. Allí, Eric había colocado unas pieles de manera que quedaba como una tienda de campaña, dentro de la cual debíamos cobijarnos los niños y yo. Apenas había espacio, un par de metros cuadrados por por algo más de metro setenta… juzgando desde mi altura.

-Sentaos conmigo-les ordené. Nos acomodamos sobre un lecho de cojines de plumas que se asentaban a su vez sobre unos sacos rellenos de paja y heno, y nos cubrimos con las pieles que allí había-¿Estáis bien, tenéis frío?

-No-Una media hora después, se abrió la cortina y Eric asomó la nariz.

-¿Estáis cómodos? ¿Tenéis mucho frío?

-Un poco-contesté-¿Estás descansando?

-Hemos salido casi a mar abierto, en nada arriaremos la vela y aprovecharemos los vientos favorables. Dormid un poco, aún falta para que amanezca-alcanzó un utensilio de metal, como una sartén con tapa y la abrió. Abrió después un saco de tela y con una cuchara de madera, la cargó de su contenido y lo vertió en la sartén. Eric se hurgó en la túnica y sacó un par de piedras, las chocó e hizo saltar las chispas sobre los carboncillos, ascuas apagadas, que había puesto en el brasero y las sopló hasta que se pusieron al rojo. Luego cerró la sartencilla y la cogió por las asas-¿Dónde quieres que ponga el brasero?-preguntó.

-Deberías colgarlo. ¿No hay riesgo de que prenda?

-No debería, es un brasero de viaje. Ciérralo bien. Aquí tienes los carbones, échale cuando tengas frío, pero tendrás que apagarlo si ves que el barco se mueve demasiado. Te servirá para calentar algo de comida si os apetece. Aquí tenéis água y en este zurrón tienes la comida para el viaje. Intentaré pescar algo fresco para vosotros. Si vas a hervir huevos, hazlo con el agua del mar.

-De acuerdo.

-También tenéis un par de orinales. No quiero que salgáis demasiado, y nunca por la noche ¿entendido? Si necesitas agua para asearte, lavarte las manos o la cara, pídemela. La recogeré-Ató el brasero y lo colgó de manera que me resultase fácil bajarlo-No lo abras en el aire para rellenarlo, aunque lo que os he puesto debería duraros unas cuatro horas. Dormid hasta el día.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo que remar-sonrió-Portaos bien y dormid juntos.

-¡Yo no quiero dormir al lado de este pedorro!-alegó Erik.

-¡El pedorro serás tú, y apestoso!-contestó Leif.

-Como os peléis os lanzo por la borda y os uso de cebo para pescar tiburones. ¿Queda claro?-se miraron de reojo y musitaron un "sí, padre"

-Dormiré en medio.

-Será lo mejor.

El barco siguió surcando las aguas hacia el mar abierto. Erik y Leif estaba de nuevo dormidos y yo dormitaba cuando oí a los hombres dejar los remos, colocar los escudos y tras un revuelo final, el barco dio una sacudida que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, cuando extendieron la vela y el viento empujó la barcaza con violencia hacia el oeste.

Bueno, espero que os guste cómo va avanzando la cosa. Ya sé que muy despacito, pero pronto pasarán más aventuras. 


	67. Chapter 67

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Aparté la piel que nos aislaba del exterior y asomé la cabeza a la luz. Eric dormía con la espalda apoyada en la madera del barco. Salí a la cubierta y conseguí que un vikingo recogiera agua del océano para mí. Pasé donde los niños dormían y puse a calentar agua para hervir unos huevos.

Cuando estuvieron hechos, los saqué del agua y los dejé enfriar un par de minutos, mientras vertía algo de leche de cabra del pellejo en el que la llevábamos y la calentaba. Desperté a los niños y les pasé los huevos. Ellos se quemaron los dedos, pasándoselos de mano en mano, pero no los dejaron. Salí a cubierta y caminé hacia Eric, el barco se mecía con suavidad y pensarlo me mareó un poco.

-Eric, mi amor-le desperté, sacudiéndole por el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-He calentado leche y he hervido unos huevos. Ven a tomar algo…

-Te he dicho que no quería que salieras-me dijo levantándose. Me cogió por el codo y me arrastró hacia la tienda.

-¿No hay más miel?-preguntó Erik nada más verme.

-No, ¡ay, Eric!-protesté-No soy idiota, he visto que no había peligro…

-¿Y qué sabrás tú sobre los peligros del mar? Una ola alta puede golpearte en cualquier momento.

-Un meteorito también-murmuré.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada. Está bien, no saldré más-Paso de verle neurótico-¿Desayunas con nosotros o no? Los huevos están calientes.

-¿Podemos salir nosotros? Quiero remar un rato-comentó Erik.

-No mientras la vela siga izada-se le quedó mirando en silencio unos segundos-Está bien, saldréis un rato, pero no os serpararéis de mí, y en cuanto os diga que para adentro, ¡es para adentro!

-¡Sí!-gritaron los dos.

-Tú también puedes salir.

-Oh, gracias, misericordioso Eric-frunció el ceño-Es broma. No saldré. Aprovecharé para… para…-sé que me puse colorada.

-¿Para qué?

-Hacer mis necesidades-le confesé en voz baja y solo porque tenía que pedirle que me recogiera un poco de agua para mi aseo.

Así que así fue. Los niños salieron atados a Eric, entre protestas. Mi vikingo los anudó con cuerdas y se los enganchó al cinturón de cuero en el que, además de sus hijos, llevaba prendidas varias armas. Les estuvo enseñando las diferentes partes del drakar y los acercó a algunos de los marinos para que los instruyeran con anécdotas sobre navegación. Luego les oí gritar al otro barco, imagino que moviendo los brazos, intentando saludar a su abuelo.

Aseguré las pieles del toldo con unas agujas de hueso, para evitar que un golpe de aire las abriera. Los hombres tienen suerte hasta para eso. Los vikingos, o mis niños, se conformaban con sacársela por la borda y orinar al mar, y las aguas mayores les resultaban igual de fáciles. Se sentaban en la barandilla del casco, asomaban el culo y le devolvían al mar lo que del mar obtenían.

El segundo día de navegación, tras una hora de calma chicha, los hombres decidieron ponerse a los remos. Entonces Eric nos dejó estar en cubierta. Tuve que morderme el labio a menudo y apretar la tela de mis faldas ante el espectáculo que era ver a Eric dándole al remo. Él me miraba de vez en cuando y sé que sabía lo que yo estaba pensando, pero nada se podía hacer. Como en Ben Hur, cuando en la galera el horator marcaba el ritmo con su tambor insaciable de músculo humano, los vikingos marcaban el ritmo de remo mediante golpes de voz al unísono o canciones sencillas, muchas de ellas, muy ordinarias.

Eric, como hijo del jefe y dueño del barco hacía el papel de capitán, aunque, como les hacía notar a los niños, siempre escuchaba a los marineros más viejos y experimentados y aunque atendía todas las opiniones, él tenía siempre la última palabra.

-¿Por qué no podemos salir con el resto?-preguntó Erik, indignado, la cuarta noche de navegación. Al otro lado de la lona de piel se escuchaba el murmullo de los hombres que charlaban y reían entre bocado y bocado. La mar estaba la mar de tranquila.

-Tu padre no quiere que salgamos de noche-dije con los dientes apretados. Me parecía perfecto que Eric se preocupase tanto por nosotros. Los drakars no eran como las lanchas motorizadas que yo había conocido; con la vela arriada, si un hombre caía al mar, el barco no daba marcha atrás, y aunque retiraran la vela y se pusieran a los remos para dar la vuelta y recoger al hombre, siempre podían llegar tarde: alejarse demasiado, demorarse y que el marino se helara en las gélidas aguas; que desapareciese o simplemente que se ahogase. ¡Y eso si era de día! De noche, era imposible encontrar a alguien en el oscuro océano. Así que Eric nos obligaba a cenar dentro de nuestra tienda y a permanecer dentro durante las noches y siempre que navegábamos con el viento. Lo que peor me sabía es que apenas pasaba tiempo con nosotros.

-Menudo peñazo de viaje-comentó Leif.

-Venga, no te quejes, hemos estado casi todo el día fuera. Y habéis estado un buen rato pescando.

-Solo hemos estado la mañana-alegó Erik.

-Pero es que luego hacía frío. Anda, cómete tu lubina.

-¿Te gusta la tuya, Sookie?-me preguntó con voz mimosa. Pellizqué la carne de mi pez y me la llevé a la boca. Cuando el mediano de la familia la había sacado del mar a media mañana se había puesto contentísimo, y se había hinchado como un globo ante las alabanzas de su padre. El niño luego me ofreció el pez a mí y Eric pensó que no debía rechazar un regalo así (sobre todo porque Leif y él habían sacado más pescados para los niños)

-Es la lubina más buena que he comido jamás-Erik sonrió y miró con altivez a su hermano Leif, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Enciende una antorcha-oí que pedía Eric, al otro lado de la tela. Supuse que la noche estaba cerrada y pretendía hacerle señales al otro barco. La primera noche también había sido así. Nunca navegaban con la vela desplegada (que era mucho más rápido) en la oscuridad, preferían los remos o descansar, controlando las corrientes. Si la noche estaba clara era fácil orientarse (según ellos) mirando las estrellas, pero cuando el cielo estaba nublado era imposible saber hacia dónde se dirigía el barco, así que soltaban los remos, recogían la vela, y salvo un par de guardias, los demás se echaban a descansar, que buena falta les hacía.

-Podemos jugar a algo aquí dentro-les sugerí-Hay calma y podemos pedirle a vuestro padre que nos encienda una vela-Los dos pusieron cara de aburrimiento, pero tampoco tenían un plan mejor. Me levanté y aparté la cortina para asomar la cabeza, que era todo lo que Eric me permitía hacer-¡Cariño!-Le llamé risueña, intentando encontrarle entre el ir y venir de hombres-¡Cariño! ¡ERIC!-él se giró con el ceño fruncido. Llegó a mí volando.

-Entra dentro, Sookie.

-¿Qué pasa?-Y entonces lo vi. A lo lejos, no sé la distancia, el cielo se iluminaba con el fulgor de los rayos que rompían el cielo en la tormenta-No…

-Pasa-me apremió.

-Padre, ¿podemos jugar a…?-Pero Eric calló a su hijo pequeño obligándole a levantarse con brusquedad y quitándole la lubina de las manos.

-¡Eric, cuidado!-Buscó algo bajo las pieles y sacó unos cinturones de cuero.

-Venid aquí-les dijo-Vamos hacia una tormenta-les explicó. Se agachó frente a ellos y les aplastó el pelo. Cogió el brazo de Erik y empezó a colocarle los cinturones, que, como comprobé después, resultaron ser una especie de arnés de seguridad.

-¿Me vas a atar?-preguntó Erik.

-Os voy a asegurar-dijo firmemente-A los tres-Le observé mientras trabajaba.

-Eric, ¿se puede?-preguntaron al otro lado de la lona.

-Sí-un vikingo apartó la piel de la tienda y, acercándose al mío, le habló al oído-De acuerdo. Vamos, Sookie-y fue mi turno. Eric sabía que los arneses evitarían que nos cayéramos al agua con un golpe de mar, pero si el barco volcaba, moriríamos ahogados. Claro que, pensaba, en ese caso perceríamos todos, así que poco importaría ya.

-Jo, ¿por qué tengo que estar al lado de este pesado?-preguntó Erik.

-Erik, ahora no-le avisé-Esto no es una broma, es peligroso.

-La tormenta esta a poco menos de una hora, quizás cuando lleguemos a ella haya virado o menguado. Confiemos en eso-dijo Eric, y me sonrió-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Olvídalo. Te lo juro. Os prometo que no va a pasar nada.

-Eso no lo sabes-susurré. Me tomó la cabeza y pegó su frente a la mía. Me besó y sin mirarme a los ojos me aseguró junto con sus hijos, sujetándonos a una argolla que estaba embebida en el casco de madera.

-Padre tiene miedo-comentó Leif.

-¿Qué dices? Padre no tiene miedo de nada-le contestó Erik.

-Claro que sí. Tiene miedo de que algo nos pase, a ti, a mí y a Sookie.

-Ah… 'esa' clase de miedo-les acaricié el pelo a ambos y los rodeé por los hombros.

-¡Quitaos todo lo que sea de peso!-gritó Eric.

-¿El abuelo estará bien?

-Seguro que sí-los tranquilicé.

-¡Guardad las espadas y el metal y asegurad los baules! Quítate eso, Olaf-le dijo a alguien. Al cabo de una media hora, que me pasé rezando, el barco empezó a balancearse.

Se acerca la tormenta... 


	68. Chapter 68

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Oíamos los truenos cada vez más cercanos. Recordé lo que había aprendido en la escuela primaria sobre cómo saber la distancia a la que te encontrabas de una tormenta contando los segundos que quedaban entre el momento en que veías el destello de luz de los rayos y el momento en que el sonido del trueno llegaba hasta ti. Calculé que la tormenta estaba a unos cuatro kilómetros. El viento empezó a soplar y la tienda de pieles empezó a emitir silbidos y golpeteos, como si estuviésemos dentro de un timbal.

-¡La vela! ¡Quiero esa vela bien recogida, maldita sea"-gritaba un vikingo-¡Eric!

-¡La vela, joder! Cogedla por ahí vosotros, enrolladla, vamos… Tú, ayúdame desde aquí. ¡Atad bien esos baules! Rolf, ¡Rolf!, asegura esos baules antes de que maten a alguien-la cortina se abrió y apareció él, que comprobó que dentro de la tienda todo estaba bien amarrado.

-Pronto se pondrá feo. Vais a quedaros a oscuras.

-Ten cuidado.

-Manteneos muy juntos. Poned los pies en alto si veis que entra el agua.

-Eric…

-Luego tocará achicar-dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba animar, pero no funcionaba con su ceño fruncido. Desapareció y nos dejó a oscuras. Los rayos, a lo lejos, centelleaban en el cielo provocando algo de claridad violácea en nuestra tienda cada pocos segundos. El drakar recibió el primer golpe de mar y el odre en el que guardábamos la leche para el viaje se balanceó y golpeó a Erik en la cabeza. Lo aparté con la mano e intenté atarlo de otra manera. Fue inútil. Eric nos había enganchado de manera que se nos hacía muy difícil movernos. Lo único que podría hacer era intentar esquivarlo con los brazos. La siguiente gran ola nos dio por el otro lado y el brasero, apagado, se balanceó como un péndulo. La madera crujía, quejándose y recé para que el barco superase su primera prueba de fuego en el mar.

Unos minutos después se hizo de día con los continuos rayos rompiendo en los cielos. El mar golpeaba sin piedad todos los flancos del barco y la lluvia, o quizás era el propio océano, arreciaba contra la lona de la tienda que silbaba quejándose de la paliza. Los truenos agitaban el aire con el restallido de sus latigazos y en pocos minutos el olor de la sal, de la humedad, y del ozono se mezclaron con el olor del vómito de Erik. Le acaricié la frente apartándole el pelo.

-Ya está, hijo…-le abracé y estreché aún más a Leif.

-¡Está entrando agua!-gritó, aunque apenas pude oírle. Recogí mis pies bajo mis piernas para mantenerme lo más seca posible, aunque la humedad de la atmósfera se mezclaba con el sudor del miedo y parecía una tarea imposible.

-¡Subid los pies!-grité. No me oyeron, así que le cogí las piernas a Leif y tiré de ellas, él entendió y se abrazó a sus rodillas. También tiré de las de Erik, que apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo y adoptó una posición fetal. Yo también empezaba a marearme, pero tenía tanto miedo y tanto frío que no sentía nauseas. El ruido que el mar provocaba al chocar contra el caso era ensordecedor, el viento huracanado que se filtraba entre la más fina rendija provocaba silbidos terroríficos y los latigazos de los rayos me hacían imposible escuchar nada de lo que pasaba fuera. Si Eric caía al mar no me enteraría hasta después de la tormenta… y el agua aumentaba.

El brasero rodó y Leif se cayó encima de mí cuando un golpe de mar empujó el barco hasta hacerlo inclinarse peligrosamente. La lona se vino abajo y nos dejó sepultados bajo su peso. Íbamos a hundirmos. Cerré los ojos y recé, recé, recé…

El viento nos azotó por el lado opuesto y la tienda de lona se vino definitivamente abajo. Las pieles se empaparon y nosotros con ellas. Y así, con un último golpe amenazador el barco salió de la tormenta balanceándose de lado a lado como la cuna de un bebé.

-¡Achicad, achicad!-oí gritar. Leif y yo empezamos a forcejear con las pesadas mantas hasta librarnos de ellas. Erik debía de estar verde, aunque no podía verle sin luz. La tormenta se fue alejando, empujada por sus propios vientos y el cielo se abrió entre nubes negras aisladas, entre las que se veían brillar los astros y la luna.

-¡Eric, ERIC!

-¡Sookie, Leif!-se acercó a nosotros, cubo en mano. Nos desató los cinturones y nos dejó libres-¡Estáis empapados! ¿Erik…?

-Se ha mareado-dije. Me había vomitado encima, pero con tanta agua y meneo parecía sacada de una lavadora sin centrifugar. Eric me tomó por la nuca y me dio un beso fuerte-Menos mal…-sollocé. Y entonces me doblé sobre mí misma y vomité a sus pies. Leif me apartó el pelo de la cara con cariño y Eric me sostuvo contra él.

-Ya está, ya está… Leif, quédate con Sookie-dijo. Y se fue hacia su hijo Erik-Hijo, hijo… no puedes dormirte así.

-No me encuentro bien.

-Lo sé, pronto estarás mejor-le acarició el pelo y empezó a pelearse con él y su ropa. Cuando lo tuvo desnudo y tiritando, abrió uno de los baúles, cuyo contenido seguía seco y lo volvió a vestir-Tenéis que entrar en calor-nos dijo-Ahora tú, Leif.

-Ayudaré a los demás-apuntó Leif.

-No, cámbiate, no quiero que enfermes. Y cuida de Sookie y de tu hermano.

-Pero…-le echó una mirada y el niño se calló-Vamos, luego arreglaré esto-me pellizcó la mejilla y siguió ayudando a los hombres a achicar el agua.

-No te duermas, eh, ¿Erik?-le dije-no hasta que entres en calor-Leif tiritaba a mi lado y me preocupaban el resto de hombres, sobre todo el mío, que estaba calado hasta los huesos. El agua en el barco nos llegaba hasta los tobillos y, aunque no había peligro de hundimiento, era necesario devolverla al mar-Coge ese cacito, Leif, y pásamelo-le pedí. Empecé a achicar el agua desde donde estaba, haciendo lo que podía. Las manos se me quedaron heladas en un minuto y un par de minutos después me dolían como si tuviese estacas atravesadas en cada dedo. No quería pensar en cómo tendría Eric los pies… o el resto del cuerpo. Eric se acercó y se cambió la túnica y se puso una piel de lobo, seca, por encima. Yo agradecí haberme llevado mis preciosas botas de piel de castor, que tan calentitos y sequitos matenían mis pies.

Era casi el amanecer cuando los hombres terminaron de secar la cubierta. Había tenido que espabilar a Erik una docena de veces y media docena lo había hecho con Leif. Tenía la espalda molida y me dolía la cabeza, además, mi estómago estaba tan revuelto como la mar hacía unas horas. Seguía estando mareada, pero me rugía la tripa de hambre.

Eric levantó de nuevo la tienda mientras los niños y yo comíamos algo caliente a la luz de los primeros rayos del sol. Unos rayos azules y fríos que no calentaban ni el cuerpo ni el ánimo.

-¡Eric!-gritaron al otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-Allí-le indicaron cuando llegó hasta ellos-Parece un cuerpo.

-Lo parece. ¡A los remos!-El hombre resultó ser Ketill, un viejo siervo de Halvar. Lo pescaron por el cinturón con un gancho atado a un palo largo y lo subieron al drakar.

-¿Se ha ahogado el abuelo?-me preguntó Erik. No supe contestarle. Esperaba que Halvar estuviese bien.

-No parece que se haya ahogado-dijo un vikingo examinando el cuerpo.

-Seguramente el frío lo heló antes de que el agua tuviera la ocasión de ahogarlo-apuntó mi esposo-No hay restos de ningún barco… ni enseres flotando, ni maderas, ni… otros cuerpos. No pensemos lo peor. Seguiremos nuestra ruta, quizás cuando el sol esté más alto podamos ver el barco de mi padre, y si no… ya nos lo encontraremos en el camino. Levantad la vela y aprovechad el viento. ¡Vamos!-los apremió-Orn y Vestein, preparar a Ketill para su viaje.

-No era un hombre libre-apuntó Orn.

-Ahora ya lo es-concluyó mi vikingo. Volvió junto a nosotros, nos hizo entrar en la tienda, que había vuelto a levantar y encendió el brasero, que prontó calentó la pequeña habitación-Dormid. Ha sido una noche larga. Ignoro cuánto dormimos, solo sé que me desperté cuando el sol ya estaba cayendo de nuevo al grito de "barco a la vista".

Erik y Leif hablaban sobre arenques ahumados, ardientes huevos cocidos, ricas gachas con miel y sopas de pan frito en tocino. Sonreí, me levanté y preparé algo de comer: Bacon crujiente, pan caliente y queso derretido. A todos nos habría gustado más una sopa caliente, tan caliente que nos hubiese quemado las entrañas, pero nos conformamos con aquel bocado. El barco avanzaba cortando las aguas con elegancia, arreciado por un viento suave y favorecedor que nos hacía mantener un rumbo fijo y un buen ritmo. El otro barco, que se había desviado a causa de la tormenta, navegaba unos centenares de metros por detrás.

Me senté al lado de los niños (que sacaron un juego de mesa y se disputaron las fichas) a plegar la ropa que se había mojado con la tormenta y secado durante el sueño. La cortina se abrió y apareció Eric, estaba muy serio, considerando que el barco de Halvar iba detrás y de que se habían hecho señas que indicaban que todos estaban bien.

-¿Qué…?

-Fuera-les dijo a sus hijos, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. El tono fue seco, brusco, pero debió de ser música para los oídos de los niños, que salieron sin rechistar y con prisas. La cortina se cerró tras ellos y levanté la vista de nuevo hacia la severa cara de mi esposo. Eric se quitó las pieles que le cubrían, se levantó la túnica y se desanudó el cordón del pantalón. Me eché sobre el lecho y me levanté la falda por encima de las rodillas, separando las piernas e invitándole a mí.

Se acercó y se arrodilló delante. Eric se llevó la mano a la boca, escupió y se lubricó la polla, ya dura. Acomodé el cuello sobre un cojín y alcé la cadera hacia él. Repitió el gesto anterior, pero esta vez sus dedos húmedos se pasearon por mi sexo, acariciando los labios y mojando la entrada. Eric nunca había sido tan directo, siempre esperaba que yo estuviese lista.

Me embistió despacio una, dos, tres veces, trazando círculos con su pulgar húmedo sobre mi clítoris, hasta que poco después estuve a mil y él cogió ritmo. La cabeza le rozaba la lona del techo y le despeinaba, así que se tumbó junto a mí, rodeándome con el cuerpo. Pasó el brazo por el cojín y me apoyé en él, mientras que el otro mantenía mi pierna por encima de su cadera para darle acceso a mi cuerpo.

Eric forcejeó con el cuello de mi túnica, tironeó de él hasta que lo abrió lo suficiente como para alcanzar a sacarme un solo pecho, que masajeó y pellizcó con su mano libre. Yo también deseaba tocarle, pero tan solo se había bajado los pantalones y todo lo que pude hacer fue apretarle el pecho por encima de la túnica de lana, clavándole la uñas en la carne. Sus jadeos pasaron en un momento a convertirse en gemidos que casi parecían quejidos lastimeros propios de alguien que estuviera sufriendo una terrible o maravillosa agonía. Le acaricié la cara y él cambió el ritmo, pasando a embestidas más lentas pero más duras. El corazón parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho e iba a explotar de placer. Mi cabeza iba de lado a lado y los labios de Eric fallaron un beso en mi oreja. Me estrujó el único pecho desnudo y apretó los dientes. Le acaricié la espalda sudada y le arañé el culo, disfrutando del cambio de tensión en los fuertes músculos de sus nalgas cada vez que empujaba dentro de mí.

-Eric...Eric…-me besó, como pudo, un párpado-mmmm…me corro…-le susurré. Luego adoptó una postura extraña, dado que es mucho más alto que yo, para poder poner la cabeza a mi altura. Apretó mi cara contra la suya, sus labios y su nariz pegados a mi cara. Cerró los ojos, hundió sus dedos en la cane de mis mandíbulas, hasta hacerme daño, me besó la mejilla y se derramó copiosamente dentro de mí. Eric rugió, gimió y tembló a mi lado, mientras yo sentía mis propias sacudidas. Estuvimos un buen rato jadeando, gimiendo y casi tiritando después de aquello.

-No te muevas-me dijo entrecortadamente al cabo de unos segundos-Quédate quieta, solo un minuto.

Al fin, alcé la mano y le acaricié el rostro. Tenía la barba bastante larga, suave y clara. Su corazón tenía ya un ritmo normal, ligeramente acelerado, pero no desbocado como hacía un momento. Le pasé el dedo por el labio y él me lo besó. Alcanzó un paño y se secó el sudor de la frente y del cuello. Luego lo humedeció para pasármelo a mí. Me sentía húmeda de sudor y maravillosamente pegajosa entre las piernas. Me limpió la frente, el cuello y todo lo que pudo del escote, las pantorrillas, la parte posterior de las rodillas y los muslos. Avanzó por la cara interior de mis muslos hasta mi sexo, pero se paró antes de limpiar el semen que me caía del interior. Eric lo recogió con su polla y volvió a introducirme su semilla en un gesto que nos hizo gemir de gozo a los dos. Me besó la punta de la nariz y le acaricié la barbilla. Luego, me dio un último apretón en el seno descubierto y volvió a cubrírmelo con la túnica. Se incorporó, cogió sus calzones de lana y volvió a ponérselos.

-Quédate un poco más-le supliqué. Se levantó y se colocó bien la túnica. Me senté y le tiré de la ropa hacia mí. Me cogió la mano con delicadeza.

-Sabes que no puedo, el barco es mío y debo estar con los hombres.

-El barco es tuyo y puedes estar donde quieras. Y además, yo soy tu mujer. Es conmigo con quien debes estar.

-No quiero que Erik esté mucho rato fuera-hice un guiño. Ahí tenía razón. Ya habían cogido bastante frío la noche anterior.

-Está bien. Pero saldré un rato, mientras la tienda se airea.

-De ninguna manera-me sonrió-No quiero que salgas así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Así-dijo cogiéndome la cara-Los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas, los labios arrebatados y el pelo deshecho. No quiero que te vean así.

-¿Estoy fea?

-¿Fea?-rió-Tengo miedo de que los dioses que habitan en el mar te confundan con una de los suyos e intenten llevarte con ellos-me dijo en voz bajita con su nariz pegada a la mía. No querría tener que pelearme con ellos.

-Eres un zalamero-sonreí un poquito-No quieres que me vean tus hombres.

-No, ellos tampoco. Podrían amotinarse e intentar robarme mi tesoro-dijo pasándome la mano por la entrepierna. Le golpeé en el brazo-Es mejor que solo yo te vea así.

-¿Solo tú?

-Sí.

-O sea, que tú me tienes entera para cuando quieras ¿y yo qué? Ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí y estar contigo fuera. ¡No tengo derecho a nada!

-¿Tú qué?-preguntó-Pero si tú lo tienes todo. ¿Qué quieres, eh? Dime que me tire por la borda nada más salir y saltaré al mar.

-No quiero que te tires por la borda-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Está bien. ¿Y? Si quieres que cace una ballena a cuchillo lo haré-murmuré entre dientes-¿Prefieres que te baje la luna del cielo?-solté un bufido-Porque si es así has de saber que engancharé una flecha a una cuerda, cogeré mi arco y pasaré la noche y el día disparando al cielo hasta que alcance la luna y la baje para ti o hasta que se me caiga el brazo. Una de dos.

-Tampoco quiero que se te caiga el brazo.

-Es un alivio. Lo necesito.

-Solo quiero salir a respirar un aire que no esté tan viciado-me puse colorada-Los tres nos pasamos las horas ahí metidos, ayer se mojó todo y Erik vomitó. Necesito salir. Sólo un rato…-levantó una ceja y me miró considerando su decisión.

-Está bien. Te traeré agua para que te refresques la cara, pero solo saldrás un rato-me advirtió. Asentí como una niña obediente.

Como veis, no les he ahogado. Aunque les quedan un par de sustos, eh... me gusta darles mala vida. 


	69. Chapter 69

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Fue una noche clara y los hombres se turnaron en los remos para no detener la marcha. A pesar de que casi habíamos dormido todo el día, los niños y yo caímos rendidos prácticamente en cuanto el sol se ocultó en el horizonte. De día, los hombres echaron la vela y Eric me aseguró que por la tarde del día siguiente, puede que por la mañana si teníamos buen viento durante el día, llegaríamos a Skagerrak, donde se ubicaba la ciudad del rey Rothgar.

Comimos pescado fresco que los hombres capturaron ayudados por redes y por la velocidad. Eric además nos deleitó capturando una tortuga inmensa que hizo las delicias de los críos y que, por insistencia mía, fue finalmente devuelta al mar. Erik se despidió de ella moviendo los brazos por la borda.

Además, para sorpresa mía en esa última noche de navegación, Eric durmió con nosotros. Pasó, y se echó a mi lado, dejando a sus dos hijos varones a mi izquierda. Se quedó solo hasta que nos dormimos, lo sé, pero me pareció suficiente. Los hombres no pensaban que estando tan cerca de las aguas controladas por los navíos de Rothgar pudiera haber peligro, pero Eric no terminaba de fiarse por lo que ordenó guardias durante toda la tarde y noche e hizo que los hombres remaran y durmieran armados y preparados para la batalla.

De madrugada los vikingos descansaron y mantuvieron el barco todo lo lejos de las corrientes que era posible, seguros de que la tierra estaba cercana y temerosos de que una roca o un saliente nos hiciese zozobrar. Pasé un poco de miedo, pero fue maravilloso volver a escuchar a los pájaros cuando sale el sol, incluso cuando estos pájaros eran gaviotas. Los niños y yo asomamos las cabezas todavía con legañas en los ojos y pudimos ver la tierra en la lejanía y bastantes barcos. Eric nos devolvió al interior de la lona mientras él organizaba a los remeros.

Unos pocos minutos después pudimos oír la voz de Halvar, cuyo drakar se había puesto a nuestra altura, avisando a Eric de que dos barcos de Rothgar nos encontrarían en alta mar para escoltarnos al puerto.

Durante el desembarco traté de hacerle un par de trenzas a Erik y de aplastarle el pelo bien a Leif, para que estuviesen presentables. Me habría gustado besar tierra nada más bajar del barco como solía hacer el Papa Juan Pablo, pero estaba todo pisoteado y mojado.

Un hombre de Rothgar, que debía ser uno de sus capitanes, saludó ceremoniosamente a Halvar y a Eric.

-Recoged vuestras cosas, baúles personales y enseres, jefe Halvar. El rey os recibirá a la tarde. Os acompañaré y podréis alojaros en palacio. Vuestros hombres tendrán que permanecer aquí.

-Está bien.

-Podéis llevar vuestras armas-les dijo.

-¡Pues llevaré un espadón!-dijo Erik.

-Chist…-le aplaqué.

-Tan grande como seas capaz de cargar-le dijo el súbdito de Rothgar con un guiño. Sonreí-Os advierto que no consentiré escaramuzas entre los jefes o sus acompañantes-El lugartenteniente de Rothgar esperó a que Halvar y Eric dieran instrucciones a los hombres de la bahía, mientras sus propios hombres descargaban víveres: carne en salazón, pescado ahumado y reseco y un saco de panes negros, que se quedarían para alimentar a la tripulación que debía esperarnos en aquel puerto. Parte de su compañía se quedo vigilando a los nuestros. Luego acomodó en el carro un montón de cojines de plumas y de pieles y nos indicó a los niños y a mí que subiéramos. A Eric, a Halvar y a Leif les tenían preparados unos caballos, pero había mucho hielo y nieve y Eric no dejó que su hijo mayor cabalgara, para enfado de este-El palacio de rey es grande para dar cobijo a todas las grandes familias, pero no para proporcionar una estancia a cada matrimonio. Me temo que tendréis que compartir habitación, jefe Halvar-se limitó a gruñir con un gesto soberbio en la cara-Pero lo bueno-dijo girándose-es que el palacio está lleno de críos. Los niños lo pasarán bien-comentó alegremente y noté que era un hombre que gozaba de la felicidad que proporcionaba el griterío de la chiquillería. Me cayó bien automáticamente.

-Espero que tus hijos se porten debidamente-dijo Halvar de forma acusadora. Le saqué la lengua.

-Tú-tiré de Erik-Nos conocemos y eres un pequeño broncas, pórtate bien o te juro por todos los dioses que te castigaré hasta que tengas edad de casarte. ¿Me oyes?

-Sí. Portarse bien-repitió-¿A él no le amenazas?-tuve que tragarme una carcajada.

-Sí. Leif-le dije sonriendo-si te portas mal…

-Me castigarás hasta el día en que me case.

-Hasta el día que nazca tu primer hijo-luego lo espachurré contra mí y le di tres besazos en cada mejilla. Los cascos de los caballos de los hombres y las ruedas del carro levantaban el barro del suelo y lo hacían salpicar en todas direcciones. La nieve, sucia, se apilaba en montículos de un metro a los lados del camino, tras los cuales el campo sembrado se salpicaba con las pequeñas cabañas de los campesinos.

Después de viente minutos en carro, divisamos la ciudad.

El poblado me recordó en cierta manera a la aldea irreductible gala de Astérix y Obélix, solo que esta era mucho mayor. La ciudad de Rothgar era cinco veces nuestro pueblo y fuera de la empalizada de mandera, que se sostenía sobre un murito de piedras y argamasa de un metro, quedaban sucias calles extramuros que conformaban una aldea tan grande como la nuestra. Las casas allí también eran de madera y el olor a la leña quería impregnarlo todo, aunque no conseguía disimular del todo el hedor de los deshechos que tal cantidad de gente y animales producían en una ciudad de aquel tamaño. El palacio era claramente distinguible. Era un edificio de madera grisácea, brillante como plata a causa del hielo pegado. Era tan alargado como el cuello de un cisne y tan ancho como para que dos carros pudieran circular en sentido opuesto sin rozar las ruedas; aún así, la sensación era de estar ante un edificio longitudinal. En el tejado se acumulaba la nieve de forma pesada, dando la impresión de que cualquier momento cedería bajo su peso, y las chimeneas, media docena, surgían de la nieve como champiñones humeantes. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de pequeñas y rechonchas ventanas de cristales translúcidos, tapadas por innumerables vigas de madera que debían actuar de contrafuertes. La puerta estaba hecha de una madera diferente, advertí, porque el color era el de la madera común, marrón oscuro, con escritura rúnica dorada y negra adornándola y tan alta como para que un elefante pudiera pasar por ella con la trompa erguida. Alrededor se levantaban pequeñas chozas con puertas bajas y chimeneas apagadas. Todo estaba rodeado además por un muro de barro apisonado, que separaba el recinto palaciego del resto de la ciudad.

El carro y los caballos se detuvieron delante de una cabaña y se nos indicó que nosotros dormiríamos allí. Unos siervos nos ayudaron a bajar todas nuestras cosas mientras el hombre de Rothgar le explicaba a Halvar y a Eric cuál sería el plan del día. El rey celebraría una vista oficial en dos días, cuando todos sus jefes vasallos hubiesen llegado a la ciudad. Al atardecer nos recibiría en su palacio, y al pie de su trono nos presentaríamos ante él.

La estancia presentaba un solo habitáculo, que tendríamos que compartir. El suelo era de madera y había un lar enorme, limpio de ceniza, en el medio. A su lado se encontraba una pequeña mesa, suficiente para que comieran cuatro personas a la vez y poco apretadas y adosado a la pared había un lecho que también hacía las funciones de banco corrido para sentarse a comer.

En la parte más alejada de la puerta había una cama. Una cama de verdad. Con patas, cabecera y dosel de madera. Con almohadas de plumas y pieles de todos los colores y animales. Los niños empezaron a cotillear y a removerse, lo cual les sirvió para entrar en calor. Yo cogí un poco de leña fina que había en un hueco bajo el hogar y busqué algo con qué prender el fuego, que era lo más urgente. Eric se apresuró en traer leña gorda y en arrancarme la tarea de las manos para hacerla él mismo.

-Tú dormirás aquí, padre-le dijo a Halvar señalando el banco corrido-Mis hijos y Sookie compartirán la cama.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo dormiré en el suelo-me pellizcó la nariz.

-Entonces yo dormiré en el suelo contigo-le contesté.

-Si tanto deseáis dormir en el suelo me quedaré la cama para mí-contestó Halvar y los dos lo fulminamos con la mirada-Vale, vale…-y se marchó a azuzar el fuego.

-Es mucho más cómodo…

-Me da igual la comodidad-dije-Y…

-Ya lo hablaremos luego, ¿eh?-me besó la frente y me tocó el culo-Traeré agua para que todos nos demos un buen baño caliente. He visto un lebrillo ahí-señaló.

-¡No hemos terminado, eh!

-¡Qué sí!-dijo con voz cansina mientras salía con un par de cubos de ocho litros en cada mano, en busca de agua. Saqué el lebrillo e hice inspección de los utensilios de los que disponía la casa: había jarras, cuencos de madera, un par de sartenes profundas y una cacerola pequeña en la que tendría que calentar el agua poco a poco. No nos podríamos bañar, tendríamos que contentarnos con asearnos. Como Erik y Leif estaban empezando a sacarse los ojos les puse a trabajar para que estuvieran entretenidos, preparando las camas y vaciando los fardos y baules que habíamos traído en el viaje. El fuego en el lar cogió cuerpo y en menos de media hora la casa tenía una temperatura decente, aunque mejorable.

Erik y Leif se negaron a bañarse juntos y se pelearon por ver cuál de los dos se aseaba a la vez que su padre. Eric les propinó sendos capones cariñosos (pero de insufrible escozor) y al final el mediano consintió en ser lavado como un niño bueno, a condición de que la próxima vez se bañaran juntos. Eric accedió. Colocó el barreño todo lo cerca que pudo del fuego y alejado de la puerta para que no les diera el aire que se filtraba por las rendijas.

El agua salió tan marrón como el color de la propia tierra y todos nos preguntamos cómo era posible que incluso en alta mar, Erik se las apañara para ser un pequeño demonio. Secamos al niño y luego le envolvimos en una piel de foca deliciosa que Eric guardaba para estas cosas. Lo dejamos al lado del fuego tapado como un monje.

Mi esposo salió y tiró el agua sucia, enjuagó el lebrillo y preparó el siguiente baño. Halvar se había tumbado en la cama y roncaba sonoramente. Erik se había acercado hasta allí y se divertía paseándole a su abuelo la punta de una pluma por la cara y viendo cómo éste trataba de espantarla. Eric no le regañó, así que yo tampoco le dije nada.

Halvar se despertó finalmente y Erik tuvo que salir por pies mientras su abuelo le maldecía y amenazaba. El renacuajo se partió de risa mientras su abuelo rezongaba y volvía a quedarse frito. Atrapé a Erik y le cepillé el pelo mietras los otros dos acababan de asearse. Le preparé ropa limpia y aparté en un montón la sucia para lavarla cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Mi agua caliente ya estaba lista y quería aprovechar que mi suegro estaba dormido para bañarme. Tuve que esperar a que Eric estuviese seco porque yo no podía cargar el lebrillo y vaciarlo del agua sucia que él y su hijo habían gastado y con el frío que hacía tampoco era conveniente que él saliese de casa.

Eric se vistió, cogió la piel de foca con la que pensaba envolverme y secarme a mí y la sostuvo entre sus dos brazos creando una cortina para mí.

-¿Quieres que me ayude Leif?

-No importa, así esta bien-me desnudé mientras Eric me tapaba de la posible vista de su padre. Mis hijos me vieron un par de veces, pero tampoco tenía importancia porque estaban acostumbrados.

-Qué pechos más bonitos tienes-comentó Eric sin quitarme la vista de encima. Solté una risita.

-¿Queréis que os ayude?-preguntó Leif-Yo puedo sostener eso y tú tirarle el agua por encima-añadió.

-Tú cuida de que Erik se porte-le contesté echándome un cazo de agua calentita por el cuerpo. Los pezones se me pusieron duros y se me arrugaron y Eric se relamió. Siguió el recorrido del agua, desde mis pechos a través de mi vientre, perdiéndose en mi sexo y resbalando por las piernas. Cogí el jabón y lo restregué contra mi piel, luego lo llevé a mi nariz y lo olí. Tenía buen aroma; era uno de estos jabones que Eric había saqueado en el continente y que llevaba esencias de árboles frutales-¿Huelo bien?

-Para comerte-la mirada de Eric se fue encendiendo conforme la espuma conquistaba mi cuerpo. Y aunque me apetecía provocarle, supe que aquello solo nos dejaría cachondos a los dos porque no era como si pudiéramos estar solos o con algo de intimidad para poder desahogarnos; así que me lavé con insistencia y todo lo rápido que pude; aunque más de una vez me deleité inflamando a mi vikingo. Me masajeé el pelo y me arrepentí de no haber pensado en lavármelo antes que nada. Ya era tarde. Me lo aclaré y me quité el agua de los ojos

-¿Ya?

-Ya-contesté. Eric entonces me rodeó con la piel y sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de mi cintura, reposando una de sus manos en mi trasero y así me sacó del agua. Mi suspiro de estúpida enamorada acompañado por el repiqueteo de las gotitas de agua cayendo en el lebrillo. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y pensé que podía dejarle que me llevara donde él quisiese. No me llevó lejos, tan solo al lado del fuego. Me dio un piquito y luego otro-¿Me afilas la navaja mientras me seco?-le pregunté-Quiero cortarles un poco el pelo a los niños.

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó Erik-¡No!

-¡Sí!-dije yo.

-Jo, Sookie, eres más mala que mala-Eric se rió y yo también.

-Ahora te la afilo. Y da gracias que es Sookie la que te corta el pelo, como te pille yo, te rapo-Erik se llevó las dos manos a su rubia cabeza, como protegiéndola. Me vestí mientras Erik protestaba un poco más por su pelo. Su padre le ingoró, yo le ignoré y Leif se cepilló el pelo para cuando le tocara a él. El pequeño se portó bastante bien porque Eric se quedó todo el rato sentado en frente, con el entrecejo en clara señal de advertencia y con su propia navaja en la mano. Erik colocó sus manitas en las rodillas y se mordió la lengua cada vez que veía caer al suelo un mechón de pelo. En realidad, solo le corté las puntas.

-Venga, Sansón-le dije cuando terminé-Ahora tú, Leif. Y luego vas tú-le dije a Eric. Él fue a protestar pero se encontró con mi mirada y con la de su hijo pequeño, que lo miraba desde debajo de forma acusadora con los brazos en jarras. Parecía un llaverito. Una copia chiquitina y perfecta de su padre.

Ya va quedando menos...


	70. Chapter 70

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Preparé algo de comer mientras nos secábamos y los niños barrían el suelo. Eric estuvo afilando su espada y repasando las flechas. Desperté a Halvar antes de que la sopa de pescado y pan estuviese lista porque no quería vikingos sucios en mi mesa. El abuelo rezongó, pero se levantó y procedió a su aseo. Como en su hijo y sus nietos, el pudor en él brillaba por su ausencia. Se desnudo, se metió en el agua y se restregó todos los rincones del cuerpo a conciencia sin ninguna muestra de que le diera apuro enseñarle todas sus vergüenzas a su nuera, o sea, yo. Aproveché para darle la espalda disimuladamente y trenzarles el pelo a Leif y a Erik. Finalmente salió del agua. Estaba secándose el torso cuando levanté la vista y le vi el culo, todavía duro a pesar de la edad. Ya sabía a quién había salido Eric…

-Has salido a tu padre, Eric-reí. El jefe se dio la vuelta-¡Vaya que sí, mis chicos siempre han estado bien armados!-me tapé la cara pero no pude ahogar una sonrisa con el ruido de las carcajadas-Oye, Sookie, preciosa. ¿Me trenzarás el pelo a mí también? ¿Crees que te saldrían en la barba?

-Supongo, la tienes bastante larga.

-¿La barba o…?

-¡Padre!-Lo regañó Eric. El jefe dejó escapar unas amplias y largas carcajadas. Se reía tan a gusto como Eric.

-Venga, todos a la mesa-dije. Coloqué la olla en el centro y les fui sirviendo el caldo en cada cuenco mientras Halvar cortaba un pedazo de pan para cada uno.

-¿Quieres más, hijo?

-No, por ahora está bien.

-Toma-le puse a Eric en un plato aparte, parte de la mezcla de la sopa: galeras, marisco variado y unos pececillos pequeños y que antes de cocer, eran de color rosado. A Erik y a Leif les puse a cada uno media dorada y el resto se lo serví a Halvar. Aunque yo no quería nada, Eric compartió su plato conmigo.

-Le has puesto lo mejor a tu marido y a los niños-protestó Halvar.

-Pues claro-contesté. Él bufó, pero Eric me cogió la mano, se la acercó a los labios y la besó. Era la primera comida caliente en días y, aunque era sencilla, nos sentó a todos de maravilla. Ni siquiera tuve ganas de quitar la mesa después de aquello, y aunque Halvar protestó porque quería su pelo arreglado, Eric lo acalló y el viejo jefe dejó que nos echáramos a dormir un rato. Un sueño que todos, Eric más que nadie, teníamos merecido. Mi esposo se acostó en el banco que quedaba al lado de la mesa, cerca del fuego, echó unas pieles para echarse sobre algo blando y nosotros nos acostamos en la cama en la que habríamos de dormir los siguientes días. Yo me quedé frita antes de que mi cabeza tocara los cojines de plumas.

-Ese vestido es de Helga-comentó Halvar cuando me vestí para la audiencia de la tarde.

-Pues sí. Me lo dio ella, este y otros más… y muchas cosas-añadí.

-Haz lo que mi madre te dijera-me aconsejó Eric que también se había puesto sus mejores ropas. Llevaba una túnica de lana de color rojo encendido, con un cinturón negro con hebilla de bronce del que pendían un puñal corto con el mango en forma de cabeza de dragón y su espada: un arma de casi un metro de largo y de un acero oscuro, casi negro; que le ceñía la cintura. Llevaba unos pantalones también de lana, abombados a partir de la rodilla, de color ocre. Se había puesto las botas de castor que nos habían hecho antes del invierno. Erik protestó cuando le vestí a conjunto con su hermano: túnica de lana morada con filigranas en plata, y unos calzones de color azul y su mejor calzado. Yo me puse un vestido de mangas largas que se agrandaban en el codo, verde, con los puños en color morado. Lo llevaba ceñido a la cintura, marcando mis curvas, con un cinturón hecho de pequeños medallones redondos de bronce bruñido y bronce verdoso. Me calcé las botas que Eric había mandado hacer para mí y me arreglé el pelo en una única trenza, larga, a la que le añadí pelo postizo que Helga me había dado para que me llegara hasta la cintura. Me había cortado las puntas varias veces desde que vivía con vikingos y aunque mi pelo me llegaba a la cintura, quedaba corto al recogerlo en una trenza.

-Estás preciosa-me dijo Eric. Y me besó en la mejilla.

-¿Debería ponérmelo?-le enseñé una diadema que me había dado su madre. Era de oro rojizo con incrustraciones de madreperla verdosa. Eric me lo quitó de las manos y me lo colocó en la cabeza. No era una diadema, era una corona en toda regla. Me la aseguró al pelo con ganchos para el cabello y la contempló en mí. Era preciosa: fina en la parte que se perdía en el cabello y más gruesa conforme se acercaba a la frente, y allí, adoptaba una forma de lágrima hueca-¿No es excesivo?

-No. Pero podemos preguntarle a mi padre…

-¡No, no!-sabía lo que diría Halvar. Que aquello era demasiado para una concubina.

-¡Padre!, Sookie dice que la corona es excesiva, ¿qué le parece?

-A ver…-me echó un vistazo y contuve el aire.-Es perfecta. Pero ponte unos pendientes bonitos.

-Vale-contesté bajito. Una hora después estábamos todos listos. Me sudaban las manos y me flaqueaban las rodillas-Estoy nerviosa-le confesé a Eric.

-Tranquila, solo tendrás que hablar si el rey o la reina te preguntan, y no creo que lo hagan. Tú solo deja que vean lo preciosa que eres.

-Me siento como un jarrón bonito. ¿Es lo que soy?

-Eres mi mujer. Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco a mí me hará demasiado caso-hice un guiño, y me cubrí con una piel blanca. Eric cogió a su hijo pequeño de la mano y yo cargué con los presentes reales que habíamos de entregar en aquella entrevista.

La ventisca era importante y había cubierto mi capa con dos dedos de nieve en un trayecto de menos de veinte metros. La enorme puerta estaba cerrada, pero la abrieron nada más vernos llegar.

La sala estaba caldeada. Era muy longitudinal y vana, sin columnas que marcaran pasillos o tramos. A los lados de la misma se aglutinaba la gente. Deduje por los escudos que muchos eran notables hombres de la ciudad de Rothgar mientras que otros procedían de diferentes lugares.

Los reyes estaban sentados al frente, en lo alto de una tarima, parecido todo a como estaba en el palacio de Halvar. El protocolo, por lo visto, era parecido. Permanecimos a la espera hacia el final de la sala, y cuando el rey terminó de hablar con aquella familia, nos hizo avanzar a nosotros. Halvar se colocó en el centro y a su derecha estaba Eric. A ambos lados de mi esposo estaban sus hijos y yo, me mantuve en la esquina. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder agarrar a Eric de la mano. Ya había pasado por esto antes y no quería que ningún otro rey se interpusiera entre Eric y yo solo porque no me consideraran adecuada.

-Halvar de la Bahía-dijo Rothgar con voz potente. No me pareció en absoluto un hombre moribundo o tan anciano que no se sostenía, como había oído decir. Tenía la barba y el bigote blancos, es cierto, pero el pelo estaba brillante, cuidado y grueso. No le clareaba la piel y ésta estaba limpia, sin manchas y las pocas arrugas que tenía no se veían acartonadas. Solo sus manos, apergaminadas, denotaban su senectud. El rey tenía los labios finos y la vista clara. Apenas conservaba unas pocas pestañas y las cejas eran pobladas, pero sus ojos azules estaban tan limpios que pensé que tenía mejor visión que muchos jóvenes. "Oí" a Halvar pensar que ese debía ser el resultado de tomar una concubina cincuenta años más joven que uno. Me habría gustado chasquear la lengua-No te había visto desde que tu hijo tomó a mi sobrina por esposa. Te veo bien, viejo amigo.

-Yo también os veo muy sano, Rothgar.

-Sí, gracias a los dioses he mejorado mucho estos dos meses.

-Gracias a mis oraciones, también-alegó un hombre desde el lateral. Dio un paso al frente y Sookie pudo ver a un joven monje de unos treinta años, vestido con un hábito de color pardo oscuro. Se notaba que la tonsura había peinado su cabeza un día, pero probablemente se había dejado el castaño cabello crecer por el frío. Un rosario de cuentas gordas de madera negra que acababa en un crucifijo del mismo material le colgaba del cuello. Era moreno y en conjunto le recordó a Sookie a un oso grizzly. Eric y Halvar lo miraron con curiosidad. No todo el mundo se entromete en la conversación de un rey-Soy el hermano Robertus Bach.

-¿Hermano de quién?-preguntó Halvar.

-Es una manera de hablar-intervino la reina con voz suave y autoritaria. Romilda era una mujer mayor, bastante más joven que su esposo, pero ya incapaz de tener hijos. Tenía el pelo rubio surcado de mechones blancos, los ojos grandes y los párpados arrugados. Debió de ser una mujer magnífica en su día si a su edad y después de las dificultades y penurias por las que solían pasar las mujeres de la época se conservaba tan bien-El hermano Robert nos trasmite noticias del continente e intenta instruirnos en la nueva fe.

-¿La nueva fe?-volvió a preguntar Halvar.

-La fe cristiana-contestó ella.

-La conozco-dijo Eric-la he visto en el Continente durante varias incursiones. Los hombres y mujeres que se dedican a ella son célibes-escupió-Su dios es un carpintero-me mordí la lengua-Sookie se crió en esa Fe.

-¿Tú, hija, eres cristiana?-preguntó el hermano Robert.

-Sí, pero también rezo a los dioses del Asgard-confesé. Lo hacía por respeto a Eric y a los niños y entendía que a Dios no le importaría demasiado que yo, una chica educada para ello, fuese tolerante para con las creencias de las demás.

-Entonces rezas en vano.

-Eso es cosa de los dioses-le dije.

-Bueno, basta ya. No tengo toda la tarde y no he llamado a esta gente para hablar de dogmas-intervino el rey-Preséntanos a tu familia, Halvar.

-Veo que Helga no ha venido-comentó apenada Romilda.

-No, mi reina. Vuestro hombre nos dijo que debíamos traer a una mujer, y Helga consideró que lo mejor era que viniese Sookie para ser presentada ante vos. Además, sabéis que a Helga no le gusta el mar, le enferman las travesías marinas.

-Lo entiendo bien, sufro el mismo mal-dijo la reina-Envíale mis saludos y mis mejores deseos cuando regreses a su lado.

-Así lo haré-Halvar inclinó la cabeza y luego señaló a su hijo sin dejar de mirar al rey-Mi rey, este es mi hijo Eric.

-Me acuerdo de él. El pequeño de tu camada-observó a Eric que hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-Aunque nadie lo diría. Parece que cada hijo que has tenido es más alto que el anterior… suerte que no has tenido más o no habrían entrado en mi casa-hizo una pausa-Lamento lo de tus otros dos chicos, hombres fuertes; el mediano me gustaba… ¿Cómo murió mi sobrina?-le preguntó a Eric.

-Vuestra sobrina, Audd, murió de una fiebre después de un mal parto. Le di la mejor sepultura que pude.

-Seguro que fue magnífica. ¿Y esta es tu nueva esposa? No has tardado mucho en volver a casarte.

-Sookie es su concubina, Rothgar, no su esposa-Eric y yo nos callamos.

-Estos son mis hijos-dijo Eric-Leif, el mayor y Erik. Mi hija pequeña se ha quedado en casa con su abuela. Son los hijos de Audd.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó a Leif.

-Once, señor.

-Tienes un nombre honorable. Conocí a tu tío, un gran vikingo.

-Eso dice mi padre.

-¿Eres tan bueno con el arco y la flecha como él, joven?-Leif miró a su padre.

-Me entreno.

-Bien, bien… ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Erik-se presentó-Soy mejor que mi hermano, lo que pasa es que él es mayor y padre le enseña cosas antes que a mí-ahora sí que chasqueé la lengua. El rey sonrió. Y se giró hacia mí.

-Tengo entendido que antes eras esclava-Asentí y él me retiró la mirada-¿Cómo es que todo un príncipe de la bahía toma por esposa a una joven esclava?-preguntó-¿Y ella, cómo es?-cuestionó al aire.

-Sookie es una buena mujer-intervino Eric.

-Le preguntaba a los niños.

-Es muy buena-dijo Leif, repitiendo las palabras de su padre. El niño era pequeño pero inteligente, prudente y observador. Rothgar también se dio cuenta.

-Sookie…-dijo Erik y todos contuvimos el aliento-hace las trencitas más bonitas ¿ves?-y le enseñó su pelo- Canta muy mal, pero sabe un montón de juegos y de historias… aunque algunas son de chicas; y siempre nos prepara galletas y bizcochos para desayunar. Sookie me pone siempre una cucharada extra de miel en la leche y me sonríe cuando me pilla robando más.

-Oh.

- También hace la sopa de pescado más rica del mundo, tan caliente que te quemas la lengua y te hace cosquillas en el estómago… Y cuando hace estofado de conejo, me aparta el higadito para mí, que me gusta mucho.

-Vaya.

-Si hago una travesura y me regaña, luego me da un montón de besos entre risas. Y aunque me amenace con contárselo a padre, nunca se chiva.

-No deberías dejar que siga hablando, Rothgar, esposo mío, o nos avergonzará al resto de mujeres con sus virtudes-Rothgar sonrió.

-Parece demasiado buena. ¿No tiene nada de malo?

-Bueno… nos obliga a lavarnos la cara nada más levantarnos. Y a bañarnos cada día. Y nos obliga a estudiar y a aprender números y letras. ¡Le encanta cortarme el pelo! Y si me caigo de un árbol, ¡encima me castiga por haberme subido!-la reina sonrió-Pero es súper calentita y tiene las tetas blanditas y te puedes apoyar así para dormir sobre ella-lo enseñó mediante un gesto-¿A qué sí, Sookie?-le sonreí-Aunque casi siempre prefiere dormir con padre-masculló. Los reyes se rieron a gusto y Erik se escondió, pensando que se burlaban de él.

-Menos mal, otra cosa sería extraño. Me quedo muy tranquilo, Sookie…

-Caída del Cielo-terminó Halvar.

-Por la descripición del niño, sí que pareces caída del cielo. Un hombre mentirá cuando se trata de conservar una mujer en su cama, pero un niño no. Debes de ser tan buena como dice tu esposo para que los hijos de otra mujer te quieran tanto.

-Yo también los adoro a ellos.

-Eso parece. Bien, Halvar, sed bienvenidos a mi corte. Esta noche celebraré una gran cena en este salón, mañana se harán una serie de actos, juegos y espectáculos para celebrar mi reciente matrimonio y pasado reuniré a los jefes y debatiremos el asunto por el que os he convocado aquí. Vuestro hijo Eric y su esposa, pueden venir si les place.

-¡Rey Rothgar!-reclamó una voz al fondo, desde el lateral-¡No habéis aclarado lo que os hablé!

-Ah… Harald…-¿Harald? ¿El apestoso? ¿Pies Seguros? ¿El mismo que había atacado el pueblo en dos ocasiones intentando matar a mi familia?-Descuida que de eso vamos a hablar largo y tendido mañana. Por ahora deberíais recordar que estáis en mi casa y que no quiero más disputas, ni aquí en mi ciudad, ni cuando regreséis a vuestros pueblos. Maldita sea.

-Eric de la bahía mató a mi hermano y lo mancilló en el bosque. Lo ató a un palo en un cruce de caminos, le cortó la polla y se la metió en la boca.

-Intentó violar a mi mujer-se defendió Eric.

-No era tu mujer… solo tu furcia-Eric apretó los puños pero se contuvo.

-¡No fue mi padre!-intervino Leif-Yo le maté. Entró a saquear nuestra casa, vino a matar a mis hermanos, atacó a Sookie e intentó asesinarme.

-¿Cómo dices… que lo mataste tú?

-Le clavé una espada en la tripa.

-¡Miente! ¡El chico no pudo hacerlo!

-No miente-le apoyó Eric-Cuando llegué, maté a varios de tus hombres, pero tu hermano cayó ante el acero de mi hijo mayor.

-¿Cuál de tus hermanos? ¿Wulfric, Ulrich…?-Harald negó-¿El bastardo?-preguntó incrédulo el rey-Vaya, chico… ¿Cómo fue que tú solo mataste a Ottar "el bastardo", muchacho?

-Cuando empezó el ataque, Sookie nos escondió y puso a salvo, y regresó para defender la casa. Estaba preocupado por ella así que dejé a mis hermanos y la busqué. Estaban en el corral, y su hermano, el tal Ottar, iba a matar a Sookie porque ella había matado a su amigo. Entonces entré, le grité que la dejara en paz y me atacó. Le hundí la espada en el vientre.

-Y se destrozó el brazo-añadió orgulloso Eric-Su hombre llevaba una cota de cuero y mi hijo hizo tanta fuerza para atravesarlo que se dislocó el hombro; pero no se detuvo a pesar del dolor y salvó su vida y la de Sookie.

-A la próxima te salvaré yo-me garantizó Erik. Le acaricié la barbilla.

-Ya has oído, Harald. Tu hermano cayó por mano del chico, era una pelea desigual, un niño y una mujer contra un guerrero experimentado…-"y una mala bestia", pensó el rey Rothgar para sus adentros. Me caía bien-Y vosotros atacasteis primero.

-Pero en el bosque…

-Fui yo quien lo dejó en advertencia en el bosque-confirmó Eric-Mi hijo no tuvo nada que ver.

-¡Fue una provocación!

-Atacastéis mi pueblo dos veces con la intención de matar a mi familia-intervino por fin Halvar-la provocación inicial fue vuestra.

-No colgamos a vuestros hermanos en un árbol para que los cuervos devorasen sus ojos…-dijo otro de los vikingos del grupo de Harald.

-No, pero yo sí lo hice-dijo Eric-Intentó violar a mi mujer, la golpeó, destrozó mi casa e hirió a mi hijo.

-Sabíais que evacuaríamos a las mujeres, a los niños y a los ancianos. Y los esperabáis en alta mar con vuestros barcos. Vinistéis con la peor de las intenciones-dijo Halvar.

-Pon fin a esto, Rothgar-pidió su esposa.

-¡Basta de reproches!-exigió-Se acabarán los ataques y mantendréis vuestro odio y rencor en las entrañas mientras sea vuestro rey. Vosotros-dijo refiriéndose a Halvar y a Eric-mantendréis vuestras espadas envainadas y enterraréis este asunto, como si no hubiese pasado.

Tú, Harald, olvidarás el asunto de tu hermano bastardo. Él atacó y perdió… es lo que pasa en la guerra. No quiero más ataques. Y ni se te ocurra intentar cobrar venganza mientras estés aquí-Harald gruñó tan alto que fue audible en toda la sala.

-Si intentas atacar a mis hijos, me colaré en tu cabaña con la oscuridad, no sabrás ni cómo, y te rajaré la garganta mientras duermes-le solté. Eric me cogió de la mano, apretándomela para que callara.

-¡Estás en mi casa!-me gritó el rey levantándose apoyado en los reposabrazos de su trono. Eric me cobijó tras su espalda. Y Leif se puso delante de mí-¡No consentiré amenazas aquí, ni suyas ni tampoco de ninguna mujer! ¿Me habéis oído?-respiró hondo y volvió a sentarse despacio, animado por su mujer, que tiraba de su brazo. Los nudillos aún los tenía blancos mientras apretaba los reposabrazos del trono-¡Harald del clan del bosque oscuro! Si intentas algo contra la familia de Halvar de la Bahía te colgaré de los pies en el mismo lugar que colgaron a tu hermano para que las alimañas que se arrastran te empiecen por los dedos de tus manos… si Sookie me da tiempo a ello-le brillaron los ojos-Guárdate tus amenazas, mujer. Mientras estés en mi casa no obrarás en contra de ninguno de los otros jefes o de sus cohortes. ¿Queda claro? O serán tus dedos los que coman las alimañas.

-Me gustan mis dedos.

-Me alegro. Me caes bien y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo. Y mi esposa no me lo perdonaría, seguro…

-Lamento su impertinencia, rey Rothgar-Halvar estaba azorado-Ataré corto a mi nuera.

-Oh, vamos-intervino la reina-Sookie solo es una mujer. Cualquiera de nosotras, mujeres, que estamos presentes en esta sala reaccionaríamos como ha hecho Sookie cuando se trata de los hijos.

-Ella no es su madre-dijo Rothgar.

-Bueno, Sookie no nos trajo al mundo, pero sí es como una mamá-dijo Erik. Me habría agachado allí mismo para comérmelo a besazos.

-Disculpadnos, rey, reina…Con vuestras palabras se queda tranquila, ¿o no?-asentí… era una mentirijilla piadosa. No le quitaría la telepatía de encima a Harald ni a sus hombres durante nuestra estancia allí-Os hemos traído estos presentes-dijo Halvar para cambiar el rumbo. Levantó un paquete que había dejado a sus pies; un fardo enorme que al desarrollarlo resultó ser una hermosa manta hecha a base de piel de topo-Para el rey. Sookie…

-¡Oh, sí!-saqué las cosas que me había dado Helga-Esperamos que os guste, reina-le entregué un pañuelo fino de lino teñido de azul y luego le di la cajita que contenía los anillos que habían sido de Leif y Audd. Eric hizo un guiño cuando los vio.

-Vaya, unos anillos preciosos.

-Fueron los anillos que mi hermano y vuestra sobrina usaron en sus desposorios.

-Son un regalo magnífico-sonreí-Pero no los quiero. ¿Tú los quieres, mi rey?

-No, mi señora. Deberíais usarlos vosotros dos como alianza. Seguro que a tu hermano le gustaría y seguramente, también le complacería a mi sobrina saber que sus hijos y sus anillos han quedado en tan buenas manos.

-Pero, no traemos nada para…

-Lleváis unas hermosas botas, Sookie "caída del cielo"-me dijo la reina. Llevaba las botas blancas de piel de castor que Eric había cazado para mí-Soy anciana y tiendo a coger frío en los pies en seguida.

-¿Mis botas?

-Y la bufanda. Además salir descalza de aquí os servirá como castigo por vuestra impertinencia anterior-Eric fue a decir que no, que las botas eran un regalo suyo y que eran solo para mí. Pero le cogí por la muñeca, le apreté para que callara y lo disimulé haciendo como que necesitaba apoyo en él mientras me sacaba las botas. Iba a echarlas de menos, pero había traído otro buen par de calzado. Además, una bufanda de piel de conejo y unas botas eran un regalo mucho más barato que un par de joyas como las que la reina había rechazado-¿Las has hecho tú?-me preguntó y lo negué.

-Las hizo una de nuestras vecinas.

-Una mujer con un talento inmenso. Parece que el pueblo de Halvar está lleno de mujeres hacendosas y virtuosas.

-Sí lo está-Le entregué las botas a la reina con una reverencia. La madera del suelo era cálida a pesar del frío.

-Bien, por favor, Wolfren, haz pasar a la siguiente familia. Y chico, Leif, mañana por la mañana celebraremos torneos infantiles entre los hijos de los clanes que han venido. Ve con Orn, ese vikingo de allí, si quieres participar y él te armará.

-Gracias, señor.

-También puedes participar tú, si lo deseas-le dijo a Erik-Y cuento contigo para las pruebas de espadas y lanzamiento-Mi esposo asintió aceptando la invitación-Las celebraremos mañana después del almuerzo-Hizo una inclinación y nos retiramos hacia el fondo, guiados hacia un punto alejado de los hombres de Harald. Eric me cogió la mano y me acercó protectoramente a él, mientras Leif y Erik acompañados por Halvar iban a apuntarse a los juegos. Esperamos a que la siguiente familia fuese presentada. Estuvieron unos minutos ante el rey, hablando de cosas de su poblado. Halvar y Eric intercambiaron algunas impresiones sobre el joven jefe Einarr, hijo de Einnar el Viejo, anterior cabeza de los clanes de las islas frías, unas cincuenta millas al norte de nuestra población. Le acompañaba la que debía ser su esposa, una chica joven, con el pelo castaño y enmarañado, y rostro fiero. También iban con él sus dos tíos y su hermana.

Cuando la familia de Isla Fría terminó su presentación, que fue muy ceremonial y larga porque era la primera vez que el joven Einarr era convocado como jefe de su pueblo, nos despidieron hasta la hora de la cena, que sería en una hora.

-¿Tienes frío en los pies, Sookie?-me preguntó Leif cuando regresaron.

-Estoy bien.

-Sookie-Eric me cogió del codo y me reclamó. Él y Halvar hablaban con un grupo-Este es Stein, del clan del Valle Fértil. Mi hermano mayor estuvo prometido a su hija.

-Una hija que nunca nació. Una pena…-hizo una reverencia y me sonrió-Muy guapa, Eric. Siempre has tenido buen gusto. Recuerdo cuando Rothgar nos llevó a pelear con los vikingos de las islas danesas. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella pelirroja? ¿Olga, Esturla?-Eric tosió y el vikingo río y se calló-¡Entiendo, entiendo!

-Es un placer conoceros-dije con mi mejor sonrisa falsa.

-Lo mismo digo. Así que eres la recién estrenada esposa de Eric… Es buen chico. Te llevas un buen hombre, y si es tan bueno en la cama como con la espada, prepárate para parir como una coneja-Halvar rió, Eric sonrió y yo tuve que reír aunque no me apetecía. ¡Vikingos! Dirigió su mirada a Leif-He oído lo que le hiciste a ese bastardo de Harald "el viejo", asombroso. Hijo de tu padre.

-Nieto de su abuelo-dijo el jefe. Claro, las flores, para Halvar.

-Leif entrena con la espada a menudo, con la supervisión de Eric-añadí.

-Pues tienes un buen maestro. Si volvemos a ir a la guerra, y puede que vayamos… me gustaría tener a tu padre siempre cerca. No te ofendas, Halvar, pero es el mejor de tus chicos-Halvar inclinó la cabeza-Estos son los míos, no sé si los recordarás, viejo: mi mayor, Stern "nariz de sabueso"-Eric le estrechó la mano izquierda, porque en la derecha llevaba un muñón horrible. Erik tiró de mi falda y yo intenté disimular-Otto, Orn, Rulf, Rothgar, Jon y Gunthar. Esta es mi hermana Erika, ha venido como la mujer de mi familia.

-¿Tu mujer no está bien?

-¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Preñada hasta el paladar! Ese bombo nos habría hecho zozobrar con seguridad. Espero que estaba vez sea una cría, estoy harto de tantas pollas…

-Las pollas nos vendrán bien si Rothgar nos ha convocado para elegir un posible heredero-apuntó su hijo mayor. Debía de ser unos diez años mayor que Eric, quizás menos.

-Helga también piensa que ésa podría ser la causa de esta llamada-indicó Halvar.

-Gran mujer la tuya-le contestó Stern el jefe-Una mujer inteligente, bastante más avispada que tú, viejo carcamal.

-Podría ofenderme-le avisó Halvar acusándolo con un dedo-Pero no lo haré porque llevas razón-Y empezaron a reírse a manídbula batiente. A continuación se nos unió otro grupo. Los hombres se prodigaron alabanzas, abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y sonoras carcajadas. Pronto perdí a Halvar y a Eric en la maraña de vikingos, aunque conservé a Erik y a Leif a mi lado.

Los siervos nos invitaron a abandonar la sala, porque tenían que disponer las mesas y los bancos para la cena. Llevé de la mano a los niños hacia la puerta, y justo cuando iba a pisar la nieve y echar a correr, dos brazos me levantaron en el aire como si estuviese hecha de algodón de azúcar en vez de carne. Dejé escapar un gritito, pero me abracé al cuello de Eric en cuanto me di cuenta de que era él. Le pedí a Halvar que cogiera a los niños, pero no me hizo ni caso.

-Id a la cabaña en una carrera-les dije a ellos-Venga, a ver quién gana-A la de ya estaban corriendo y empujándose. No tuvo el efecto que yo pretendía, que era el de que no pasaran frío, porque Erik le puso la zancadilla a Leif y éste se cayó de bruces sobre la nieve. Y cuando el mayor se levantó, empujó al pequeño que también acabó rebozado en nieve-Diles algo, Eric.

-Algo, Eric-chasqueé la lengua y Eric me calló con un beso-¿Te habrás traido más calzado, no?

-Pues claro. Tres pares para cada uno.

-Qué exagerada eres.

-No lo soy, soy precavida. Los hombres os pensáis que… ¡Espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Para! Deja de caminar.

-Vas a coger frío-pero no le escuchaba. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarme en ese momento era en aquel conocido hueco en la mente. Ese que se escondía entre los zumbidos que proyectaban los hombres y mujeres del lugar. Ese que me decía que allí, cerca, había un vampiro-¿Amor?

-Llévame hacia allí, Eric-le señalé una cabaña larga, de madera gris oscura, que estaba a unos cien metros de la nuestra.

-Es la despensa del rey-me informó Eric.

-Sólo acércate un poco. Quiero olerla-mentí. Eric se extrañó, pero se acercó. Olía fuertemente a vino y a cerveza.

-¡Alto!-Un guardia nos detuvo a voces antes de que nos acercáramos a aquella choza. Era alt y espigado como un chopo.

-Disculpa, pero nos hemos dejado llevar por el aroma de la bebida-dije alegremente-Estamos de luna de miel. ¿Crees que sería posible que le echáramos el guante a un poco de hidromiel?

-Tendréis que pedirle permiso al rey, señora. Nadie entra aquí salvo él y su consejero-Asentí, y Eric me preguntó si ya podíamos irnos. Le azucé como si fuese un mulo para que así lo hiciese.

-Menudo viento tienes, pareces un sabueso-me dijo-Con un poco de suerte nos obsequiará con alguno de los caldos que tiene ahí dentro.

-No con el principal-le contesté. Eric abrió la puerta y le dejé con la duda. Pensó que estaba muy enigmática y misteriosa, pero es que acababa de descubrir la razón por la que Rothgar se encontraba tan lozano a pesar de que parecía estar en las últimas hacia unos meses. No era su nuevo curandero, ni los rezos del monje, ni muchísimo menos "la medicina" de la jovencita con la que se había casado. El rey tenía cautivo a un vampiro y estaba tomando su sangre.

Bueno, otro capítulo más, espero que os guste. La semana que viene puede que no haya capítulo, ya que probablemente no tenga internet. Que paséis buenas fiestas. 


	71. Chapter 71

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña cambié a los niños, mojados por la nieve, mientras Eric entraba leña para los fuegos de la noche. Yo también me cambié, pues la diadema era excesiva para la cena. Halvar estuvo charlando con otros jefes, también lo hizo Eric, y la hora pasó volando.

Los siervos habían dispuesto cuatro grandes mesas en el salón del trono. La mesa central era más ancha que las otras y era la dedicada a los hombres. En la cabecera habían dispuesto un sillón de madera elaborada con brazos forrados con pieles. Era la silla de Rothgar. El lugar de honor. En la mesa de la izquierda había otras dos sillas, semejantes, que supuse eran para la reina y la concubina real. El resto de asientos eran bancos de madera, pesados y robustos, capaces de soportar las inclemencias de decenas de aguerridos vikingos beodos de nocturnidad.

Los hombres de Rothgar estaban en una mesa a la izquierda de la principal, las mujeres estábamos a la derecha, los hombres en el centro y los niños estaban repartidos en las mesas según su edad. Leif estaba en la mesa de los hombres, al final, pero a Erik lo sentaron con los niños, en mi misma mesa. Estaba indignadísimo. Las niñas que habían acudido, no muchas, se sentaron entre las mujeres.

Rothgar tenía una docena de guerreros en su séquito personal. Halvar solo contaba con Helgi, Wulfric y con el propio Eric. Sus siervos quintuplicaban el número de personas que servían en las fiestas dadas por el viejo jefe y mi suegra Helga. La comida no era muy diferente. Salieron una decena de fuentes con cochinillos asados, cerditos de unos nueve kilos, que se sirvieron en las mesas. La reina y la concubina real y el rey fueron servidos con lechones recién destetados, cochinitos tan pequeños como conejos. Los cerdos estaban acompañados de manzanas asadas y de verduras cocidas: coles, chirivías, zanahorias y castañas asadas tan grandes como melocotones. Después de aquello sacaron cacerolas con alubias cocidas en grasa de jabalí caldo de ave con sopas de pan. Los panes eran redondos, tan grandes como las ruedas de los carros, tan calientes como la cocina del infierno y tan tiernos como el algodón de azúcar. El banquete no se detuvo ahí. Después de la carne y las verduras, y tras los caldos y legumbres, los siervos de Rothgar nos regalaron con un surtido de pescado asado: lenguados, rodaballos, atún, arenques y tiburón acompañados por bueyes de mar, mejillones, bígaros y almejas tan grandes como manos de hombre. Todo bien regado, por supuesto. Rothgar estuvo tan espléndido con la bebida como con todo lo demás: había vino del continente e hidromiel suave y fuerte; sirvieron una cerveza negra tan espesa como para poder alimentar a un hombre por dos días, y la rubia estaba tan tostada que sorprendía que no se hubiese convertido en mulata; también había leche de vaca y leche de cabra, que sirvieron sobre todo a los niños. Comí tantas castañas que pensé que se me pondría cara de fruto seco y también comí tantas alubias que pensé que explotaría; pero es que también comí tanto cerdo que pensé que acabaría la noche gruñendo en la porqueriza y engullí tanto marisco que pensé que acabaría convertida en sirena. Cuando los estómagos estuvieron llenos, las voces se fueron alzando. Las mujeres nos admiramos de tanta opulencia, y al principio todo fue magnífico, presentándome a las vikingas que tenía a mi alrededor, compartiendo las nuevas de mi pueblo y de mi relación con Eric, recordando la información que me había dado Helga de cada una de ellas.

La reina Romilda nos explicó que aquello también servía de celebración por la mejora en la salud del rey y por el hecho de que su majestad había desposado a una joven concubina que podría darle un heredero. Y ahí todo empezó a ir mal.

El resto de mujeres dividían su atención entre la reina legítima, pero también con una concubina que podía acabar siendo la madre del futuro rey de todos los clanes. La reina y yo empezamos a compartir una afición: la hidromiel. Como había comido bastante pude meterme unos cuantos vasos antes de empezar a darme cuenta de que me estaba pasando. Sabía que no debía quedar como una borracha delante de las nobles mujeres y no tan nobles segundas esposas de los hombres del clan, pero dadas las circunstancias, me importaba un pepino.

Si toda una reina como Romilda, que además provenía de uno de los clanes más importantes de los territorios que gobernaba Rothgar, se había visto obligada a tragar con una concubina cuarenta años más joven que ella. ¿A qué nome vería obligada yo?

Si Halvar o Rothgar insistían en que Eric tomase a una esposa de algún otro clan que fuese hermana o hija de algún jefe, con tal de establecer alianzas, a mí no me quedaría otra que joderme. Con esas letras.

A la quinta copa de hidromiel que me bebí de golpe me mareé. Y no solo debido al alcohol sino a un pensamiento que me acudió en aquel momento, demoledor como repentino. ¿Y si la esposa que elegían para Eric no era lo que yo imaginaba? Había tantas posibilidades de que fuese el engendro que yo soñaba que sería a que fuese una princesa Disney. ¿Y si era hermosa? Peor aún ¿y si era buena, gentil, simpática e inteligente? Eric podría acabar encariñándose con ella. Algo como lo que sucedía con Helgi, que quería a sus dos esposas. Ellas lo llevaban bien, pero sé que yo no podría soportarlo. Se me pasó por la cabeza que aquella mujer, legítima de Eric, podría ser incluso buena y cariñosa con los niños, y éstos podían llegar a quererla tanto como me querían a mí. Yo no era su madre, y aún así me querían. Por lo tanto, podían querer a otra.

Otra que sería la esposa de Eric. Ella sería dueña y señora de la casa. Y tendría que verla en casa a todas horas. Una casa que sería suya y que compartiría conmigo de una manera en la que yo era prácticamente insignificante.

Ni siquiera podría regañar a los hijos de Eric por encima de ella. Ni podría decidir por mí misma hacer negocios en el pueblo o intercambiar cosas. No podría pedirle a Leif que matara un conejo para la comida sin que ella diese su consentimiento y tendría que pedirle permiso incluso para salir a mear. Si Eric y ella se casaban tendría que ver cómo yacía con ella. Y los oiría como mis hijos nos oían por las noches a nosotros. Tendría que escuchar los jadeos de Eric haciéndolo con otra mujer a la que llevaría al séptimo cielo, y escuchar su nombre gritado en los labios de otra. Y a la mañana siguiente, vería sus sonrisas y me tragaría sus tonteos y zalamerías.

Y si yo tuviera hijos con Eric, hasta en eso se me impondría.

-Me estoy mareando-dije-Disculpadme.

-Está borracha-susurró una mujer a mi paso. Me apresuré hacia la puerta y cuando el aire gélido de la noche me entró en los pulmones me dio la sensación de estar respirando por primera vez en minutos. Cogí aire y esto me hizo daño. Sentía que había estado ahogándome bajo el agua y había salido de repente y muy rápido a la superficie.

-Sookie…-Eric me tomó por el codo. Había salido conmigo-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo que he bebido demasiado.

-Ya lo he visto. Estás muy pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien, amor?

-No quiero que te cases con otra.

-¿Qué?-No entendía nada. Le miré y se lo expliqué todo. Al principio hablé deprisa, Eric ponía cara de estar alucinando, con los ojos abiertos y emitiendo balbuceos. Pero luego los lagrimones empezaron a asomar a mis ojos y a deslizarse por mis mejillas, a las lágrimas le siguieron la respiración entrecortada y el llanto y Eric me miró con media sonrisa, comprensión en los ojos y el cuerpo gacho como si estuviera consolando a un niño de parvulario. A mí francamente no me hacía gracia-No voy a casarme con otra.

-Podrían obligarte.

-He transigido suficiente.

-Sí, lo hicimos. Y me arrepiento.

-Me dijiste que te conformabas con ser concubina.

-Pues mentí-confesé entre lágrimas-No quiero que haya otra. No quiero a otra mujer en mi casa, en tu cama. Si eso pasa, te juro que me follaré a Ivar en cuanto te des la vuelta. Y gritaré tan alto que se enterará todo el reino.

-Entonces yo lo mataré.

-Pues me acostaré con otro y otro y…-Eric me cerró la boca con un dedo en los labios.

-No me gusta verte llorar. Pero me agrada verte preocupada… celosa-me cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y me inmovilizó-Te quiero, por si no te has dado cuenta. Te quiero solo a ti. No necesito, ni busco, ni deseo otra mujer. Eres la única mujer que quiero y no tendré a otra-hice pucheros y me tembló la barbilla-¿Quieres que te lo jure por lo que más quiero?-asentí-Lo juro por tu vida y por tu amor; te lo juro por mis hijos, Sookie, no me casaré con ninguna otra mujer-se acercó a mí y me puso ojitos-Estás preciosa cabreada y celosa.

-Estoy un poco achispada.

-No te puedo dejar sola-sonrió-Ahora mismo estás para comerte-dijo con su boca en mi cuello-Con mocos y todo y rellena de toda esa comida. Me extraña que sigas cabiendo en esa túnica-le pegué en el brazo-Me pregunto si podría cargarte mientras te follo.

-¡Eric!-miré a un lado y a otro, esperando que no nos hubiese oído nadie. Por suerte solo había por allá, y bastante lejos, un borracho vomitando en una esquina.

-Bueno, pues entonces será mejor que entres ahí dentro y te comportes como la mujer de esta familia. Y procura no vomitarle a la reina o a la real concubina-le saqué la lengua. Pasamos dentro pensando en terminar la noche lo más dignamente posible, lo que fue muy difícil, porque la reina me invitó a sentarme a su lado y me dijo que no quería beber sola y no paró de servirme copas y copas, tantas que perdí la cuenta.

-Pues ya ves, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?

-No lo sé, ¡sesenta!-dije con voz pastosa.

-¡Sí! Sesenta y uno. ¿Y sabes cuánto llevo con ese viejo carcamal?

-Nop.

-Cuarenta y seis. Sí, me casé con catorce años y él tenía ya veintisiete. ¡Ah, pero qué hombre era! ¡Y qué verga! Mi abuelo y su padre pactaron el compromiso y me gustaba tanto que me guardé para él. ¿Qué tal fue tu primera vez, Sookie?

-La verdad es que…

-¡Rothgar me folló cuatro veces esa noche! ¡Y me preñó! ¿De qué nos ha servido? Cuatro hijos, y todos muertos antes de cumplir los veintitrés. Ahora tengo que ver a esa niña pavonearse en mis narices cuando Rothgar acude a dormir a mi cama después de cepillársela. Sí, ese hombre me ama, y ella no tiene ni jamás tendrá idea del vikingo que fue y de lo afortunada que es de que él la honre en la cama.

-¡Dame un hombre a media noche!-dije parafraseando a Abba.

-¡Una buena polla!

-¡Brindo por eso!-grité dándole un trago a mi dulce hidromiel.

-No dejes que te quiten a tu hombre, niña.

-No lo haré. ¡Un brindis por vos!

-¡Una canción!

-¡Una canción!-y empezamos a cantar.

Toooooomando cerveza en la fiesta encontré

Una moza tan recia como un palafrén

Tenía las tetas enormes ¡qué bien!

Soy un hombre con hambre y con sed

Saqué mi espada y se la mostré

Gritó sorprendida cuando la clavé

Tengo dos mazas colgando también

¡Si quieres verlas, arródillate!

-Sookie…-me giré, cuando hacía mis gorgoritos finales de la canción y vi a Eric mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Vete por ahí un rato, Eric. Estoy cantando y a la reina le gusta mi voz.

-Cantas fatal. Pero vamos a por "El badajo colgando"

-Esa me gusta-dije intentando dar otro trago. Pero el vaso se alejó de mi boca y cuando mi cabeza trató de seguir al vaso que Eric apartaba de mí, el mismo vikingo rubio me tomaba por el codo y me comunicaba que Rothgar había dado por finalizada la cena.

-Reina Romilda, una cena maravillosa. Con vuestro permiso, me llevo a mi mujer.

-¡Eso, eso, a la cama! ¡Un hombre para la media noche! ¡Y una buena verga!-gritó.

-¡Una buena polla!-la apoyé-Puedo yo sola-dije intentando zafarme de Eric. Una sierva llegó y ayudó a la reina a levantarse diciéndole algo

-Es verdad, verdad, mañana hay torneo. Ayúdame que no puedo…

-Mi capa-dije mientras Eric me cubría con ella. Reprimí un eructo y Halvar hizo una señal de desaprobación-Me llevaré unas castañas para el camino-y me las metí en el regazo.

-Venga, vamos-Eric me acompañó del brazo hacia la salida.

-Qué alto eres…-O quizás es que yo iba arrastrándome por el suelo. Una de dos.

-Venga…-Salimos a la calle, donde hacía tanto frío que se helaban las retinas. Leif y Eric caminaron deprisa a pesar de lo cansados que estaban y yo me entretuve jugando con el váho que salía de mi boca caliente-¡Lavaos el pis y haceros los dientes!-les grité.

-Podrías echar fuego por la boca como un dragón. ¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Cuanto ha quediro la neina. Estoy borracha como una uva.

-Como una cuba.

-¡Eso mismo! ¿No has bibido ni un potico?

-Lo has hecho tú por los dos-como no podía caminar en línea recta, Eric me cargó como un saco sobre su hombro. Había una canción que describía un momento así.

-¡Cárgose a la espalda a la moza, y llévosela hacia la choza! ¡Verás lo que tengo morena! ¡Muy grande pa ti entre las piernas!

Feliz año a todas! Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas fiestas, ahora, toca volver a lo que toca. Incluido el fic. Espero que os guste el capítulo.


	72. Chapter 72

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Eric me acostó en la cama grande, en un extremo. Al otro lado estaba Leif y en medio, Erik. Él se preparó un colchón de pieles justo al lado. Erik parpadeaba con pereza y Leif ya estaba sonoramente dormido. Yo seguía devorando castañas, lo que me estaba aliviando la borrachera. Mi marido, muy considerado, me había llenado una jarra de agua fresca y me había dejado un cuenco de madera para que pudiera beberla.

-No quiero dormir aún-manifesté.

-Mañana tengo un torneo y una vista-alegó. Me escurrí de la cama y me tumbé junto a él-Sube a la cama, es más cómoda.

-No quiero estar cómoda. Quiero estar contigo, hip-Eric levantó las colchas y me hizo un hueco a su lado. Me apretujé contra él y hundí la cara en su cuello-Madre mía, ¿cuánto has bebido?

-Tu padre está roncando y los niños también-dije con una sonrisilla. Bajé la mano por su vientre hasta agarrarle todo el asunto.

-Sookie…

-Chist, déjame a mí-le besé en los labios, que se quedaron entreabiertos y me perdí bajo las mantas. Al cabo de unos segundos tenía a Eric jadeando, con su polla en mi boca y su mano en mi cabeza, guiándome. Y en pocos minutos la que jadeaba era yo, con Eric encima de mí, acallándome con su boca mientras me embestía.

Me abracé a él cuando acabamos, mareada y extasiada.

-¿Dónde está el orinal?-pregunté. Me lo señaló con la cabeza-Es por si vomito, que es muy probable-Eric chasqueó la lengua.

-Me he emborrachado yo, solo con besarte.

-Exagerado. Solo me habré bebido un par de barriles. ¿Crees que es buena idea que Erik participe mañana en las justas?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Son solo una pantomima para los críos. Con espadas de madera y petos rellenos de plumas. No te preocupes. Lo pasarán bien. Al rey le gustan los niños y ahbrá preparado un buen premio, algo que les entusiasme.

-¿Y tú? ¿Crees que es prudente? Eric, los hombres de Harald podrían batallar. Podrían herirte.

-¡Qué va!

-No seas tan despegado. No quiero que te hagan daño-estrechó su abrazo y me acarició el pelo mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su torso.

-Nosotros también pelearemos con juguetes.

-¿Con espadas de madera, de verdad?

-No, espadas de madera no, pero serán espadas romas, quebradizas…

-Pero si te estampan una espada roma y quebradiza en la cabeza ¿qué?

-Eso no pasará. Soy muy bueno. Y Rothgar no permitirá tonterías.

-Pero Harald…

-Los jefes no participan, solo sus hijos o acompañantes; ya sabes, hermanos, primos, o varones de su familia. Creo que Romilda ha preparado un concurso de tartas y otro de costura para las mujeres. Podrías participar en la cocina, eres magnífica-le ignoré y seguí a lo mío.

-¿Y en el torneo de arco y flecha también son romas las puntas?

-No-consintió-No lo son. Pero no habrá accidentes, hay que disparar a un blanco de paja. ¿Cómo quieres que los haya?

-Habiéndolos. Todo esto no me convence. Cualquiera de los hermanos de Harald o hijos podrían intentar algo. Está muy resentido, Eric.

-Que no hubiese enviado a su hermano a violar a mi mujer.

-No creo que sea solo por eso. Le fastidia no haber conseguido su propósito.

-No es mi problema.

-Sí lo es.

-Está bien, lo es. ¿Podemos dormir?

-¿Cuándo es el concurso de cocina?-pregunté por último.

-A medio día. Rothgar y sus reinas serán los jueces.

-Pero coincide con lo de los niños. Y no quiero perdérmelo.

-Los niños, los niños…Y a mí, ¿no me vas a animar?

-No seas tonto, claro que sí-suspiré-Espero que Audr no esté echándonos mucho de menos…-murmuré.

-Mañana Rothgar nos dirá por lo que hemos sido convocados. Nos dejará pensar lo que tenga que decirnos, nos reunirá de nuevo para ver nuestras respuestas y nos dejará marchar. En un par de días, quizás el jueves, podremos irnos a casa. ¿Qué te ha dicho la reina, por cierto? Has estado toda la noche hablando con ella.

-Rothgar está enamorado de su mujer. Se folla todas las noches a la concubina, pero luego va a acostarse junto a ella. Ella también lo ama y lo está pasando mal.

-No han tenido suerte, la verdad.

-¡Dormíos de una vez!-gritó Halvar.

-¿Estaba despierto todo el rato?-pregunté con terror. Eric se encogió de hombros y al cabo de unos segundos, su respiración se volvió acompasada y tranquila.

-Venga, a levantarse-me hice la remolona y me tapé la cabeza. Al segundo me la destaparon para que la luz del temprano día me hiriese los ojos.

-Voy a vomitar-murmuré.

-Anoche te comiste toda la comida del banquete-me acusó Leif-Padre dice que te levantes.

-No tanta, exagerado.

-Nunca en mi vida he visto a una mujer comer y beber tanto como a ti-me dijo Halvar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Soy una vikinga!-me levanté y me puse una túnica. La mesa estaba dispuesta con los cacharros y las cosas para el desayuno.

-¿Me haces unas salchichas, Sookie?-me preguntó Erik.

-¡Ay, no!-y me vino una nausea horrible-Leif, cielo, ¿te importa hacerle el desayuno a tu hermano? Me encuentro fatal.

-No deberías beber tanto-me regañó el mayor-La ley vikinga dice que los hombres no deben embriagarse porque nubla la mente.

-Prfff. Suerte tengo de no ser un hombre. ¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado en el ojo?-Erik llevaba una heridita en la ojera, un puntito.

-Me he dado con el pico de la mesa hoy al salir a hacer pis.

-Ay hijo, de verdad, para haberte saltao un ojo-lo acerqué por la cara y le di un beso-¿Te duele?-negó y lo dejé ir. Eric entró en ese momento y le dio un golpe cariñoso en el cogote.

-¿Ya estás despierta?

-Se podría decir así.

-¿Y tú de cocinero?

-Es que Sookie tiene resaca.

-¡No tengo resaca!, aish-dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza, que me retumbaba-Solo me duele la cabeza.

-Ya-Eric se sentó con las piernas abiertas, una pose muy masculina. Estaba para saltarle encima-Anda, hijo, hazme unos huevos y unas salchichas. Y desayunad bien los dos. La mañana va a ser larga. Me he apuntado a todos los combates. El primero será el del hacha.

-¿Con un hacha? ¿Vais a pelear con hacha? ¡No me habías dicho nada de ningún hacha! Eric…

-Tranquila-se sirvió leche y le dio un trago. Las gotitas blancas se le quedaron prendidas en el bigote rubio-Es una prueba de lanzamiento.

-¿Os vais a lanzar hachas?

-No bebas más, mujer-me dijo Halvar-Te vuelve tonta de remate.

-Las lanzaremos a unos troncos-concedió Eric.

-Ah, bueno.

-Y no llames estúpida a mi mujer, padre.

-Eso-Eric me sirvió un poco de leche, pero me dio tal arcada que en seguida la apartó de mí-Leif, ¿me pones a calentar algo de agua para una infusión? Y pásame esas castañas frías que hay ahí-El niño me las lanzó y empecé a devorarlas. En Lousiana no eran ni tan grandes, ni tan ricas.

Desayuné lo que pude, viendo como los demás se atiborraban de leches, gachas, huevos revueltos, salchichas y pan frito en grasa de tocino. Me quedé limpiando todo aquello y preparándome un baño mientras los hombres salían a inspeccionar las armas y a apuntar a los niños en las lides. Confieso que no terminé de limpiar y volví a acostarme con un martillo golpeándome las sienes y un escarabajo haciendo su guarida en mi estómago, a tenor de la angustia que sentía. Dormí lo suficiente como para terminar con mi resaca.

Me despertó un portazo, tarde en la mañana. Eric volvía para buscarme, extrañado de que no hubiese salido a buscarlos, ya que el primer torneo estaba a punto de dar comienzo. Cuando llegué, Erik estaba que trinaba porque no le habían dejado participar con los mayores. Le tocaba en segundo lugar y su padre le aseguraba el peto relleno y le repasaba cómo sostener la espada y le escudo, le animaba a rememorar las noches de entrenamiento con Leif y le recordaba que no estaba permitido hacer daño a ningún otro niño. Había otros siete participantes, y Erik y otro muchacho, del clan de Bosquegris, eran los más mayores.

Le tocó pelear primero con un niño de unos cinco años, al que tumbó simplemente empujando con el escudo. El chiquillo cayó de culo y se fue corriendo hacia su madre, que lo estrechó entre sus brazos y así acabó el primer combate. Eric le advirtió a leif que no quería ni una burla.

El segundo combate fue casi tan fácil como el primero, y el tercero igual. No solo es que los niños eran más pequeños en edad, sino que además Erik había aprendido bien de sus mayores. Llegó a la final sin despeinarse, lo mismo que el chico de Bosquegris. Eric y Halvar habían comentado de él que parecía fuerte, pero que Erik parecía tener mejor técnica, aunque mi esposo temía la impaciencia de su hijo mediano.

Pero Erik no se precipitó. Cargó con el escudo primero y luego atizó un golpe con la espada que acertó al enemigo en el brazo y el otro chico tuvo que abandonar el escudo. Erik repitió la carga, pero el chaval del Bosque le propinó un puntapié en la rodilla y mientras mi pequeño doblaba le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Grité, pero Erik se recuperó pronto y aunando todas sus fuerzas, pegó al contrincante en el muslo con la espada, lo que hizo al otro niño caer y retorcerse de dolor. Rothgar paró la pelea alegando que si las espadas fuesen de verdad, Erik habría partido por la mitad al chico de Bjorn de Bosquegris. Como premio y delante de toda la gente que aplaudía, le entregó a Erik una espada de madera con un grajo, emblema de Rothgar, grabado en la empuñadura y les dio a los dos una bolsa de chuches.

-¡He ganado, he ganado! ¿Lo ha visto, padre? ¿Y tú, Sookie?

-¡Ni un detalle me he perdido!-Tenía el ojo morado e hinchado.

-¿A que lo he hecho bien?-le preguntó a Eric.

-Has estado fantástico-le sonrió.

-Mira, mira, Sookie, todo lo que me han dado-vino corriendo a enseñármelo todo-Hay caramelos y dulces de almendras y avellanas. ¿Ves?

-¡Menudo botín!-le besé-A ver ese ojo. ¿Te duele?

-¡Un montón!-comentó animadísimo.

-Déjame ver-Eric se agachó y le inspeccionó la cara-¿Puedes ver?

-Con este ojo sí-dijo con la boca llena de un dulce de almendras y señalándose el ojo bueno. Eric se sacó una navaja plateada y se la acercó a Erik.

-Estate quieto-Le hizo un cortecito ante el cual el niño dio un saltito-Ya está…-le apretó y le sacó sangre-Mejor. ¿A que ya puedes ver? ¡Y ahora tienes una herida de guerra!

-¡A lo mejor me queda una cicatriz!

-Anda, vikingo, vamos a limpiarte ese corte con agua caliente.

-Date prisa que en media hora empieza el concurso de cocina y la reina tiene interés en que vayas después de todos los piropos que te echó Erik-me comunicó Halvar.

-Sí, sí. ¿No venís?

-¿Nosotros?-preguntó Eric-Daremos una vuelta a ver quién vemos.

-O sea, que no vas a venir a apoyarme.

-Se trata de batir huevos y añadir azúcar ¿no?

-¡Qué morro más grande!

-Llévate tú a los niños.

-¿Qué?-protestaron estos.

-¡Pues hala!-los cogí de la mano y me marché de allí indignadísima-Pues sabéis que os digo, que se va a comer los postres que le haga su tía la del pueblo, porque yo no pienso hacerle ni una tarta más, vaya que sí, como que me llamo Sookie Stackhouse. Tengo que ir a animarle, pero él no viene a verme a mí. Y llévatelos tú, llévatelos tú…-rezongué mientras caminábamos.


	73. Chapter 73

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Tráeme agua del pozo, Leif, y rapidito-le ordené cuando llegábamos. Se marchó y nosotros entramos en la cabaña. Busqué unos trapos limpios y fregué la cacerola en la que habíamos calentado la leche. Herví el agua con unas hierbas que me había dado Leiva para el viaje y le curé el corte a Erik, soplándole cuando le escocía-Venga, que ya está. Qué niño más bruto-protesté recordando el golpe que le habría propinado a mi Erik.

-¿Me puedo ir con padre?-preguntó Leif cuando salimos de la cabaña.

-No. Me vais a ayudar y no a molestar, ¿eh, Erik? Vamos a por las cosas-dije cogiendo una cesta. Cerca del palacio habían dispuesto una despensa donde las mujeres podíamos coger los ingredientes que quisiéramos para hacer nuestra receta. Podíamos coger un tarro de la mermelada que quisiéramos (yo cogí la de moras); una docena de huevos, dos litros de leche, harinas de avena, trigo y cebada; levadura de cerveza; hidromiel y otros licores, azúcar y miel. Tuve que pedir requesón para la receta que iba a hacer, y aunque no sabía si me lo iban a dar, no pusieron ninguna pega.

-Venga, ayudadme con todo-abrí el cesto y fui metiendo las cosas que necesitaba: un par de tazones, una sartén, un cazo, una cuchara y un tenedor. También envolví en un trapo un par de puñados de azúcar y recogí el requesón-Coge tú la leche, Leif-le pedí-Ayúdame a envolver los huevos, Erik, con cuidado no los rompas.

-¡Es Audr la que siempre los rompe! ¡Uy!. Jeje, se me ha caído uno.

-Mira qué eres burro.

-¿A qué te pego una torta?

-Bueno, ya está. No rompas más huevos, Erik, y nada de tortas. Y ayuda a tu hermano y no le pinches, Leif. Eres el mayor y tienes que demostrarlo. Hala, venga-les dije y salimos hacia donde se estaba celebrando el concurso.

-¿Te llevo la cesta, Sookie?-me preguntó Leif.

-No hace falta, cielo. ¡Ay, se me ha olvidado el agua!-recordé.

-¡Voy yo en una carrera!-dijo Leif. Le esperamos allí parados un par de minutos. Volvía corriendo con el agua en una bota cuando a una de las chicas que acudían al concurso de cocina se le cayeron los cacharros con gran estruendo. Nos acercamos para ver el estropicio-Espera que te ayudo-le dijo Leif. Al acercarme me di cuenta de que no era una chica, sino una niña pequeña, quizás un par de años mayor que Leif, rubia con pecas en la nariz, los ojos grandes y verdes, que había intentado coger demasiadas cosas en sus menudas manos.

-Gracias-dijo con voz queda. Pero cuando levantó la vista y vio a Leif, abrió mucho los ojos y abofeteó al mayor de mis hijos, que se quedó anodado. Luego le empujó y, como estaba en cuclillas, Leif se cayó de culo. Ella se levantó y se marchó a la carrera.

-¡Pero bueno!-expresé corriendo hacia él-¿Te has hecho daño?-Erik le ayudó a levantarse.

-No.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-¿Yo? ¡No le he dicho nada!

-Qué torta te ha arreao-dijo Erik con una risita.

-Bueno, da igual, ya me enteraré. Vamos, si acabo pronto llegaré a tiempo a tus justas, Leif, y no quiero perdérmelas.

Para el concurso de cocina habían dispuesto unas veinte mesas colocadas una en frente a otras. Me quedé con la segunda mesa empezando por la izquierda que quedaba de espaldas al mar, porque estaba cerca de la gran hoguera que habían encendido para que la gente que a lo largo del día tuviera frío se pudiera acercar a calentar.

-Leif, acércame un poco de leña, con cuidado.

-La niña que me ha pegado está ahí.

-Ya la he visto. Haz lo que te pido, por favor-Puse en la sartén el azúcar con un par de cucharadas de agua y me dispuse a preparar el caramelo. El fuego era lento, pero al menos así no se me quemaría. Cogí el recipiente más grande y hondo, le eché ocho huevos, el requesón, la leche, una cucharada de harina de avena, y medio tarro de miel. ¿Por qué no ser generosa? Lo removí todo bien y lo vertí en una cacerola redonda y profunda, donde antes había echado el caramelo-Necesito un horno-pedí.

-Podéis usar nuestros hornos de pan-dijo una mujer, propietaria de una de las casa que había cerca del lugar donde se hacía el concurso.

-Perfecto, gracias-entré en su hogar y puse la mezcla al baño maría dentro del horno.

-Sookie, yo me tengo que ir. Erik dice que se viene conmigo.

-Está bien.

-¿Vas a venir a verme justar?

-Por supuesto que sí-le garanticé.

-Pero ¿le falta mucho?

-No, nada, de verdad. Adelántate tú-los niños salieron corriendo mientras yo rechinaba los dientes. Miré hacia el horno como si me debiera dinero. Como no se puede calcular la temperatura exacta en un horno de leña, me dediqué a sacar el flan y a menearlo para ver cuándo estaba listo. Cuando tuvo la consistencia adecuada, lo saqué y lo dejé enfriar entre la nieve. No hizo falta mucho rato. Cogí una bandeja y le di la vuelta. Voilà.

-¿Qué es exactamente?-preguntó la reina, que se me había acercado-Has acabado muy pronto.

-Es un postre dulce. Me lo enseñó mi abuela, aunque no exactamente igual-Esperaba que la harina de avena, la miel y el requesón actuaran parecido a como lo hacían en el siglo XXI la maicena, la leche condensada y el queso de untar-Es fácil de hacer y rápido, y como quiero ver el torneo en el que participa Leif.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Se ha aplazado a esta tarde. Rothgar ha decidido que primero se decida el mejor guerrero con el hacha y ya mañana se celebrarán los de tiro con arco y duelo a espada.

-¡Pero mi marido participa en ese torneo!

-Llegas a tiempo. Además, probaremos los postres a la hora de la comida. Puedes dejarlo aquí si ya está hecho y marcharte.

-Oh, fantástico-dije quitándome el delantal-Majestad, una pregunta. Aquella muchachita de allí, ¿quién es?

-¿Aquella?-asentí cuando la señaló-Es Isgisdur. Viene con el grupo de Harald. Es la hija del hombre que tu hijo mató. ¿Por?

-Oh-Así que era eso. La vi trabajar en silencio. Parecía metódica y ordenada, aunque melancólica y triste.

-¿Por?-insistió.

-Por nada. Un pequeño percance que ha tenido con Leif.

-Supongo que Harald la ha traído para ver si le consigue un buen marido. Aunque nadie aceptaría a la hija de un hermano menor bastardo como una buena alianza-la reina pensó que, muerto el padre, Harald tenía pocas posibilidades de casarla con alguien importante de otro clan. Sin embargo, estaba segura por cómo trataba a la pequeña y el cariño que le tenía al padre, le buscaría un buen partido… quizás un buen guerrero de otro clan, o uno del suyo. O tal vez un artesano, herrero o carpintero. Suspiró y me miró-Vas a llegar tarde.

-¡Ay, no! Discúlpeme-hice una pequeña reverencia a modo de perdón y eché a correr.

-¡Es por allí!-me indicó.

-¡Gracias!-El concurso de lanzamiento de hacha se celebraba en las afueras del pueblo, en el camino de entrada. La gente estaba congregada a los lados del camino, donde habían limpiado la nieve. Vi a Eric cerca de la armería, pero no vi a los demás. Me acerqué a él y llamé su atención.

-¿Ya has acabado con la cocina?

-Sí. ¿Ya has tirado?

-Aún no ha empezado.

-¿Esta te va bien, Eric?-le preguntó el maestro armero. Le enseñó una destral aparentemente oxidada, pero con el filo en pleno funcionamiento. Eric la sopesó y pidió que le pasara una que señaló con el índice-Esta me gusta más.

-¿Te la afilo?

-Ya lo haré yo-dijo cogiendo una piedra y acercándose a mí-Los niños están allí, ¿los ves? Te saludan-sonrió-Te ha salido bigote.

-¿Qué?-se acercó y me besó. Luego me limpió con el dedo-Tenías dulce en los labios. Ve con los demás, venga-y me dio un azote en el culo. Crucé el camino hacia Halvar y los niños, que me recibieron con comentarios sobre todos los participantes. Me agaché hasta ponerme a la altura de Leif.

-La niña, la de antes… ya sé quién es.

-¿La chiflada que me ha pegado?

-Esa-concedí-Es la hija del vikingo que nos atacó en casa. Al que mataste tú. El hermano bastardo de Harald.

-¿Su hija?

-Sí. Ahora entiendo por qué te pegó.

-Pues yo no. Su padre se lo merecía, yo no hice nada salvo defenderte.

-Lo sé, pero era su padre, tienes que entenderlo.

-¡Pues vaya padre tenía!-dijo mirando a Eric con admiración-Que se aguante.

-No digas eso-le susurré-¿Qué crees que hace tu padre cuando se va a sus incursiones? ¿Qué crees que pasa cuando saquea o ataca otra aldea?

-Pero padre…

-Tu padre lo hace porque es un vikingo, porque así consigue los botines que nos permiten vivir bien: tener animales, utensilios, prendas de vestir… pero mata y hiere a otros hombres. Y esos hombres tendrán hijos, como tú. Y odiarán a tu padre, como tú odiabas a aquel hombre.

-Creo… creo que lo entiendo. Un padre es un padre, aunque sea malvado para otros. Y ella no tiene la culpa.

-¡Padre, padre!-gritó Erik.

Vimos a Eric acercarse a los monigotes. Empezó a contar los metros que había desde el punto de lanzamiento hasta la primera diana, a grandes zancadas.

Había tres dianas. Tres grandes troncos cada uno colocado a una distancia más lejana de la zona de tiro. La primera diana tenía tres puntos de impacto: la más baja marcada en azul, la media marcada en rojo y la superior marcada en blanco. La segunda diana estaba colocada a unos veinte metros y pintaba dos zonas de impacto en rojo (abajo) y blanco (arriba). La última diana estaba a una distancia de al menos treinta y cinco metros, puede que más. Y tenía una sola área de impacto pintada en blanco.

Los participantes puntuaban en series de lanzamientos y los jueces, hombres de Rothgar y el propio rey, valoraban tanto la puntería como la fuerza con la que las hachas se clavaban en la madera. Había unos veinticinco participantes que, como Eric, estaban estudiando el campo. El premio para el campeón de lanzamiento con hacha era una cabritilla y un queso; mientras que el segundo se tendría que conformar con un par de conejos. El tercero y cuatro clasificados obtendrían un barrilete de la sabrosa cerveza negra que elaboraba el poblado de Rothgar.

El primer lanzador era del grupo de Harald y dio con el hacha en el blanco azul. El segundo lanzador también era del clan de nuestro enemigo, y dejó media destral fuera de la diana. El tercero eraun hombre tan grande como una orca asesina, y alto, más alto que un elefante. Estaba calvo y se cubría la cabeza con un gorrito hecho de piel de zorro, y sus brazos parecían un par de jamones. Clavó el hacha justo en la diana y tan fuerte que el juez tuvo que pedir ayuda a otro de los hombres de Rothgar para sacarla de la madera.

Eric lanzó en décimo segundo lugar. Le aplaudí y grité su nombre. Mi vikingo acertó de pleno en los tres colores y se ganó una gran ovación por parte de todo el público, especialmente mujeres. Bah.

Al final de la primera ronda estaba entre las cuatro mejores puntuaciones.

La segunda ronda fue muy buena también. Eric hizo un buen blanco en la diana superior, y apenas si le salió un centímetro el hacha en la zona roja. El hombre enorme, ese que parecía una orca, volvió a hacer pleno con la misma fuerza brutal. Incluso Eric le aplaudió. La tercera ronda fue una calamidad para casi todos los lanzadores. Los dos hombres de Harald erraron el tiro, y otros muchos solo consiguieron aproximarse, clavar el hacha en el suelo o hacerla rebotar contra la madera. Eric le atinó al tronco, pero no al blanco.

Stern, el heredero del Valle, que era manco también atinó a clavar el hacha en el madero, aunque como Eric, erró en la diana. El hombre orca, que lanzaba con una fuerza bestial, también acertó. Por un momento pensé que emplearía tanta fuerza que destrozaría el tronco o que fallaría, pero no. Algo más de medio filo del destral quedó perfectamente clavado en la pintura blanca.

Eric se acercó a nosotros mientras recopilaban puntuaciones, bastante seguro de que se quedaría entre los cinco primeros, aunque convencido de que no ganaría. Halvar estaba molesto porque, según él, Eric sabía hacerlo mejor. Pero mi esposo se defendió diciendo que no podía echar el resto en la primera prueba, para que luego le fallaran las fuerzas en las que quedaban.

-¡Tenemos un campeón!-gritó un hombre de Rothgar-¡Solvi, del clan de Cuatrocaminos, es el ganador sin discusión!-gritó a pleno pulmón. El hombre orca se acercó entre aplausos y silbidos. Se arrodilló ante Rothgar y éste le puso la mano en el hombro-¡Ha sido difícil establecer el segundo y tercer clasificado!-vociferó-Pero hemos decidido que Stern del Valle es el subcampeón absoluto de este torneo-Se acercó y le estrechó su mano buena a Rothgar y charlaron unos segundos-¡En tercera posición… Eric del clan de la Bahía!

-Uhhhhh-gritamos aplaudiéndole y vitoreándolo. Silbé con dos dedos como cuando iba a los partidos del instituto de Bon Temps los viernes por la noche.

-¡Haremos un descanso!-dijo el hombre de Rothgar-El cuerno avisará de que empieza el concurso de leñadores y carpinteros. ¡Veremos qué vikingo tala más rápido y quién es mejor con el martillo! -arengó-¡La reina y el rey han dispuesto juegos de equilibrio, lanzamientos y puntería para todos los niños de todos los clanes, delante del palacio. Habrá guisado y pan para todos los niños pequeños-anunció-Y luego los reyes decidirán qué hombre es más afortunado por tener a la mejor cocinera en su clan-la gente se rió. ¡Machistas!

-¿Vamos a ver qué juegos han preparado, os apetece?-les pregunté a mis hijos. Estaban animados ante la perspectiva de participar en más retos.

-¡Eric!, ¿vienes?-le grité. Vino corriendo con el barrilete de cerveza bajo el brazo.

-¡Aléjalo de ella o no lo probaremos!-bromeó Halvar. Eric se rió y me rodeó el hombro. Caminamos entra le gente hacia el frente del palacio. Había muchísima gente transitando y mirando. Grandes piras habían sido colocadas estratégicamente, lo que elevaba la temperatura en la calle considerablemente, haciéndola incluso soportable. Aún así les había puesto a los niños unos calzones de lino y encima un par de lana; una túnica de lino y un par de lana, y luego dos capas de pieles, gorros de piel de topo y sus botas de piel de castor.

Al llegar cerca del área de palacio vimos lo que Rothgar había preparado. Era evidente que, tanto el anciano rey como su reina, disfrutaban de la compañía de los pequeños. Debía de ser duro llegar a su edad, habiendo tenido tantos hijos, y encontrarse en un palacio frío y vacío de vida.

El griterío era espectacular. Decenas de niños, bien vestidos y andrajosos, grandes y pequeños, rubios y pelirrojos, niños y niñas, ricos y pobres, se arremolinaban en torno al área de juego, bajo la mirada de sus padres. Pensé en Audr y en lo mucho que le habría gustado todo aquello. Había un columpio y un balancín, también jugaban al pilla pilla, a un juego parecido a la gallinita ciega, y para los más mayores y atrevidos, un juego parecido a la petanca y unos circuitos de obstáculos. Erik y Leif nos miraron con chiribitas en los ojos y su padre los azuzó hacia allí.

-¡Mira, Sookie, mira!-me gritó Erik mientras pasaba por los troncos, colocados a una distancia unos de otros, evitando caer. Después de empujar a Leif y perder el equilibrio varias veces, se acercó a un hombre mayor que ofrecía castañas asadas a los críos y me trajo unas cuantas. Le di un beso y me comí dos.

-Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta-sugirió Eric al ver a los niños centrados en un teatro de marionetas-Luego querrás asistir al torneo juvenil y en cuanto anochezca dejarán de vender cosas y me gustaría comprar unos caramelos o una muñeca para Audr, además, Rothgar nos convoca a su palacio.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Vienes, Halvar?

-Me quedaré aquí vigilando a los niños.

-Aún tienen que comer-dije. Rothgar había mandado preparar un gran guiso para que todos los niños comieran caliente ese día-Van a tardar.

-No importa. Os veré luego en el torneo de Leif-Eric y yo nos alejamos de allí; con su mano gentil en mi cuello me guió hacia donde él quería.

A lo largo de la calle principal había distintos puestos. Gente que había venido para vender sus productos y excedente atraídos por la fiesta de Rothgar. Eric me rodeó los hombros y yo me agarré a su cintura y paseamos entre la gente y los puestos como una pareja normal visita una feria. Nos paramos en una forja que fabricaba, entre otras cosas, espejos. También vendían unos cristales que los vikingos usaban para navegar y orientarse, Eric se interesó mucho en ellos, pero le pareció caro de más.

Un carpintero y sus hijos tallaban juguetes a toda prisa: osos, lobos, hombres, ballenas y toros. Eric compró un delfín para Audr, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban. Lo cambió por el gorro de piel que llevaba y el carpintero le hizo una pequeña reverencia. También nos paramos en un puesto en el que una niña y un anciano pintaban sobre pieles mapas de las costas de Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia y Europa con gran precisión. Ignoro si la escala era la adecuada, pero indicaban mediante signos los lugares más peligrosos, dónde había poblados, dónde corrientes y los lugares en los que se podían encontrar bancos de atunes y familias de delfines y ballenas según la estación. Eric se quedó muy sorprendido y admirado y sé que quería adquirir uno de ellos o varios, aunque sabía que su padre le diría que era una pérdida de tiempo. Cerca del carpintero y sus niños una familia en su hogar horneaba chirivías rellenas de queso, bacon y zanahorias, y las vendía a cambio de pequeñas piezas de metal. Eric me preguntó si quería una, pero sabía que para adiquirirlas debíamos de volver a casa para coger algo para cambiar y le dije que no. Al final, ofreció su bufanda hecha de pieles de conejo y nos dieron un par, tan calientes como los fuegos del infierno. Le sonreí y seguimos caminando entre puestos de telares, carpinteros, armeros, artistas y un hombre que fabricaba y vendía pigmentos y tintes; había gente que cambiaba compotas, cereales, animales y productos exóticos traídos del continente.

Eric me apartaba cada vez que pensaba que iba a chocar con alguien, o me levantaba cuando pensaba que iba a pisar un charco helado, o se arrimaba a mí si veía a alguien que no le gustaba. Nos detuvimos delante de un vikingo pelirrojo, pequeño como una rata, al que acompañaba un hombre moreno y atractivo ataviado con un turbante, árabe, moreno y con ojos grandes, almendrados y oscuros. Llevaba un sable curvo al cinto y parecía incómodo con todo aquel frío. Exponían joyas y bisutería: collares de perlas, de ámbar, de piedras semipreciosas y de oro y plata; también vendían pulseras y brazaletes de obsidiana, cuarzo y madreperla; anillos de oro y plata, cinturones de cuero hervido con hebillas de bronce; pendientes de plumas y piedras semipreciosas; broches y adornos para la ropa y el pelo y joyeros de madera tallada, con incrustraciones de vidrio y piedras preciosas e incluso uno hecho de blanco marfil. Eric se fijó en un broche de bronce con forma de dragón, con incrustraciones de vidrio rojo en los ojos y un lapislázuli entre las fauces.

-¿Cuánto?-Preguntó.

-Eric…-le cogí el brazo intentando disuadirle de comprar algo tan caro y vistoso.

-Cuánto-repitió.

-Ah, tienes buen gusto… Eric de la bahía. Para ti, ¿qué tal tres pieles de lobo y ese barrilete de cerveza que has ganado con el hacha?-Eric sonrió.

-Dos pieles de lobo: una gris y una canela, y el barrilete si no se lo ha bebido mi padre.

-Hecho-dijo y me ofreció el broche.

-No llevamos todo eso encima-dije.

-No vais a ir a ningún sitio, mujer de Eric.

-Ven-me dijo él. Me colocó el broche nuevo, asegurándolo y cuando lo tuve puesto me quitó el viejo, uno que me había dejado Helga, sencillo, en forma circular.

-Es precioso-dije azorada. Me cogió la mano y me arrastró tras despedirse del vendedor-Es demasiado, no hacía falta que…

-Calla-me ordenó. Me besó y sonrió-Vamos a ver qué más hay por aquí.

-¡Ah, no! Ya hemos gastado demasiado. Y no hemos debido comernos las chirivías, me han sentado mal. Creo que no he superado la cena de anoche. ¿Por qué no nos acercamos a ver qué están haciendo allí, eh? O volvemos a casa, cogemos las pieles para pagar a este hombre (aunque estás a tiempo de devolverle la pieza)-Eric me lanzó una mirada de advertencia-Está bien. Vamos a casa, cogemos las pieles y te pones un gorro. Tienes escarcha en el pelo.

-Estoy bien. Vamos a ver cómo van los concursos-dijo.

El concurso de tala ya había acabado. Lo había ganado el mismo que había batido a Eric en el torneo de lanzamiento de hacha. En una hora había conseguido reducir un abedul a leña para el hogar. Iba a dar comienzo la prueba de lanzamiento de martillo, y Eric estaba seguro de que también ganaría Solvi, el gran vikingo que podía ser confundido con una ballena de tamaño medio.

-Se va a ir con un buen montón de premios-comenté. El ganador se llevaba un odre de piel de cabra lleno de leche y un par de palomos reproductores, además de un martillo de guerra.

-¿Quieres que participe?

-No, no-dije mirando de reojo a Solvi. Seguro que podría aplastarme el cráneo con una mano, pensé. Con dos, podría con el de Eric. No quería que mi marido le tocase las narices en exceso cuando el otro iba armado con un martillo-Además, vas a participar en más cosas mañana ¿no?

-Bah. Solo se trata de lanzar tres martillos-me guiñó un ojo y se quitó la capa, entregándomela.

-E… Eric…-me quedé entre el público mientras él se colocaba en la fila de hombres que iban a lanzar el martillo. Empezó a dar saltos, a mover el cuello de un lado a otro y a calentar.

Vale, fue una experiencia. Eric cogió un martillo de piedra, y se colocó en su marca: un surco hecho en la tierra con un palo. Hizo un par de movimientos con los hombros y miró al horizonte. Giró sobre sí mismo martillo en mano, y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas dejando escapar un grito ensordecedor que me puso a mil. No sé si el "ohhh" generalizado que se oyó fue por la admiración al ver dónde había mandado el martillo o porque parecía el dios Thor hecho hombre. Iba a tener que sacar las garras. Le aplaudí y vitoreé.

Lanzaron otros nueve más, ninguno tan lejos como Eric. Solo uno, un tal Grim de Bosquegris consiguió llegar casi tan lejos como Eric. Solvi superó a mi esposo, pero se escoró hacia la izquierda en exceso, tanto, que encaló el martillo en el tejado de una choza que quedaba a un lado del camino. Una muchachita, seguramente de su mismo pueblo, le aplaudía y animaba.

En la siguiente ronda Eric se quedó al menos un metro por detrás del último lanzamiento, y Solvi le superó por bastante. Sin embargo, si Eric hacía un buen tercer lanzamiento, se llevaría el premio tras el pinchazo inicial del enorme vikingo. Me retorcí la túnica mientras esperaba su tercer martillo. Se colocó en la marca, miró al frente como cuando un atleta afronta su salto, movió el cuello de lado a lado, balanceó los brazos y cogiendo aire, giró tomando impulso y lanzó el martillo con un grito brutal. Cuando cayó, un par de metros más allá de su marca inicial y perfecta línea recta, la gente estalló en aplausos. Eric sonrió y me saludó y yo di saltitos de alegría diciéndole hola con la mano. Tiraron los demás vikingos, ninguno tan bien como Eric (uno incluso estuvo a punto de darle a una oveja que había pastando las pocas hierbas que habían quedado al descubierto tras quitar la nieve para las fiestas) y cuando lanzó Solvi, lo hizo sin convicción.

Eric se acercó entonces para ponerse su abrigo, antes de que cogiera frío y regresó para recoger su premio. Se cruzó con el hombre orca, que lo detuvo y le gritó. Me asusté y empecé a apartar a la gente a codazos intentando llegar a ellos. Estaba próxima cuando Solvi se inclinó sobre Eric, levantó el martillo y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Llegué hasta ellos un poco cohibida. El vikingo Solvi cosía a palmadas amistosas a mi vikingo en su espalda, que es fuerte y resistente, pero no sé si es tan fuerte como para resistir el coletazo de una ballena.

-Sookie, ven. Esta es mi mujer-me presentó-Este es Solvi.

- Hola-saludó-Guapa y menuda-comentó con una sonrisa. No soy menuda, es que Eric es un gigante.

-Solvi es un viejo amigo. En la batalla del mar hace ocho años, con tan solo quince, destrozó la cabeza de un enemigo y salvó la vida de mi padre. Yo hubiese llegado tarde.

-Había que hacerlo, nuestros clanes están hermanados. Y tu hermano salvó la vida del mío cuando el viejo Karl de las Islas Frías se volvió loco y quiso saquear el Valle-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Ah, espera! Te presentaré a mi mujer. Esta es mi palomita… Vigdis-dijo con una sonrisa tonta. Extendió la mano y la muchacha que le animaba desde el público, la tomó y se inclinó hacia Eric a modo de saludo. Me había parecido una niña, pero no lo era. Era joven, desde luego, quizás dieciocho o veinte, pero no una niña. Era tan pequeña como él enorme. Bonita, con cara de ratón. Sonrisa alegre y rostro despierto, con la piel blanca y arqueadas cejas castañas a juego con su pelo.

-Es un placer. Me ha hablado mucho de ti después del torneo de las hachas-dijo con voz dulce. Eric le sonrió y le estrechó la mano-Lástima lo del tejado, no habrías podido ganarle de no ser por eso. Es el hombre más fuerte del mundo-dijo con la mano en su pecho. Él se puso rojo y se rascó la nuca. Me parecieron taaaan monos.

-No digas eso, palomita. Ya te he dicho que Eric es formidable.

-Tu mujer tiene razón, he tenido suerte de que fallaras o no habría podido ganarte. Pero te puedo dar la revancha. ¿Vas a participar en el duelo de espadas?

-No, ya sabes que no soy muy rápido.

-Eres bastante rápido.

-No lo suficiente. Tengo demasiada superficie en la que golpear-rió.

-Es que estás fuerte-le defendió su mujercita.

-Participaré en el tiro con arco, aunque no tengo posibilidades. Tú sí, aunque no eres tu hermano.

-Ya veremos-recordé que Eric me dijo una vez que él era mejor con el arco que Leif, pero que prefería callarlo-Si Jon, el mayor de Ulf del clan de las Oseras tiene un mal tiro, puede que tenga alguna oportunidad. Mi hermano Leif se enfrentó en varios torneos y siempre decía que se lo ponía difícil.

-Quizás con los años haya perdido vista.

-Lo dudo mucho-contestó Eric.

-¿Qué edad tiene? Es mayor que Rothgar, seguro.

-No sé, pero su biznieto tiene más pelos en los huevos que tú y que yo. Así que por lo menos cien años.

-Tampoco exageremos. Degémoslo en noventa y ocho-rió el otro.

Llamaron a Eric y a Solvi y los proclamaron campeón y subcampeón del torneo. Le entregaron a cada uno su premio: un odre de leche y dos palomas en una jaula de madera, que revoloteaban y arrullaban una en torno a la otra y un martillo de piedra, a Eric y un martillo de piedra a Solvi, que comentó alegremente que lo pondría al lado de los otros seis que ya tenía.

Nos despedimos de ellos para ir a dejar las cosas a nuestra cabaña, y de camino allí, escuchamos un cuerno y el anuncio de que se iban a entregar los premios a las tres mejores cocineras del reino y a los tres mejores bordados. Corrimos y dejamos las palomas (les pusimos un poco de agua y pan duro) y el martillo y decidimos que volveríamos después de la entrega de premios para ir a pagar el broche.

La reina me cogió del brazo en cuanto llegué, arrancándome del lado de mi esposo, que se quedó entre el público. Eric silbó y aplaudió cuando los jueces (la reina Romilda, el rey Rothgar y su concubina) llegaron hasta mi mesa. Quité el trapo que cubría el flan y la reina primero, hundió su cuchara de madera en él. Les hizo gracia la consistencia del postre y Rothgar comentó que se parecían a las tetas de su Romi la noche que la desposó. Lo probaron y emitieron su aprobación con sonidos de placer gastrónomico. Pasaron a la siguiente mesa, pero antes de hacerlo, Rothgar hundió su cuchara una vez más en mi postre y me guiñó un ojo. Él iba a votar por mí, pensó, aunque aún le quedaban tres postres que probar.

La niña hija del hombre al que Leif había matado en batalla había hecho un bizcocho sencillo, de mantequilla, nueces, miel tostada y licor. A la concubina no pareció hacerle mucha gracia, pero tanto el rey como la reina dieron muestras de aprobación. Cuando terminaron de probar los postres, deliberaron. El rey se acercó una vez más a saborear mi flan, mientras que la concubina lo intentaba con la tarta de la primera concursante. Se reunieron los tres y Romilda sonrió.

-¡Ya tenemos un veredicto!

-No estamos juzgando a nadie, querido-le dijo Romilda-¿Puedes gritar tú? No tengo bien la voz.

-¡Vamos a otorgar tres premios! ¡El tercer premio es para Isgisdur, del clan de Harald de Bosque Oscuro!-intervino la sierva de Romilda. La niña se azoró y se le cayó una cuchara de madera que llevaba en la mano. Se acercó a ellos y les hizo una reverencia. Ellos le entregaron un delantal, y un fardo en el que iban seis vasos de barro cocido con decoración incisa-El segundo premio es para Olga, hija de Gunnar, del clan de los Atuneros-Ella se acercó. Besó a Romilda y a Rothgar y se inclinó ante la concubina, que le estrechó la mano después de ver cómo la trataban los otros dos. Le entregaron lo mismo que a la niña de Harald y además le dieron una quesera de barro-¡Y por fin, la campeona indiscutible, la mujer cuyo postre ha encandilado al rey… Sookie, esposa de Eric, del clan de Halvar de la bahía!-Eric aplaudió, silbó y me gritó una obscenidad. Troté hasta los reyes y me incliné. Sin embargo la reina me cogió por los brazos y entre risas me dio dos besos y lo mismo hizo Rothgar. Mi premio fue un delantal, un juego de vasos de barro cocido, una quesera del mismo material y una sartén pequeña de metal. Y aunque la sartén era minúscula, del tamaño de un plato pequeño, supe que se trataba de un gran regalo al estar hecha de hierro. La levanté en alto y la enseñé al público y la gente me aplaudió.

-¡Ay el premio que te daba yo!-oí gritar a un vikingo. Fui hasta Eric, me felicitó con un beso y una sonrisa y le enseñé lo que había ganado. Cargó las cosas y enfiló hacia nuestra cabaña.

-¿Has visto la cara de quien te gritaba guarradas?-preguntó enfadado. Negué sonriendo mientras le apremiaba con mi mano en su brazo.


	74. Chapter 74

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Halvar y Eric hablaron en voz baja mientras yo besaba a los niños y me preparaba para el sueño. Cuando Eric se tendió a mi lado, pensó que ya estaba dormida, porque había estado largo rato debatiendo con su padre. Pero no era así. Me abracé a él y empezamos a hablar.

-Crees que es un error que Rothgar no se haya decidido.

-Claro que lo creo. Pero no debes decirlo en voz muy alta.

-¿Crees que Harald dejará de atacarnos?

-Por el momento, creo que sí.

-Mañana vas a pelear en más justas. ¿En serio?

-Sí, intentaré ganar más premios. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues que si Harald no puede atacarte a traición, podría aprovecharse mañana.

-¿En las narices de Rothgar?

-Sí, y hacerlo pasar por un lance de los juegos.

-¡Cómo si pudiera hacerme algo!

-Eres muy gallito-su mano se deslizó por mi vientre, activando los escarabajos, hormigas, mariposas y topos, que a juzgar por lo que me hacía sentir, debían vivir allí-¿Los otros también participarán?

-Los que puedan.

-Y Solvi… Es muy simpático Solvi-apunté-No es lo que parece. Menudo susto me he llevado esta tarde cuando te vi con é, pensé que te iba a atacar por haber perdido…Y luego su mujercita…-Parecía mentira que un hombre tan grande pudiera ser un bonachón. ¡Y su pequeña esposa! Si hasta yo la había confundido con una cría. Y él era tan grandulón.

-No-Eric se acurrucó aún más. Eric era un hombre grande y a veces me costaba respirar cuando le tenía encima. Me gustaba sentirme aprisionada bajo su cuerpo, me daba seguridad y me llenaba de amor, pero igualmente me asfixiaba-Cómo sois las mujeres.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sabes por qué lo digo. Se las apañarán para hacerlo, como todos-le miré preguntándome si es que de golpe él también se había vuelto telépata.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Solvi y su mujer. ¿No pensabas en eso?

-No, claro que no-mentí con mi sonrisa falsa.

-Mientes fatal-rió.

-Es que no entiendo cómo… en fin.

-Para eso siempre hay una manera. Cuando hay ganas, hay ganas.

-No, Eric. Es como intentar encajar un oso con una hormiga, no puede ser. No casan.-Eric se rió y yo tampoco me aguanté la risa-Es que no consigo verlo.

-No es difícil de imaginar.

-¡Ay, no!-y me tapé los ojos para evitar la imagen, entre risas-¿Cómo se va a poner encima… o… o debajo? ¡No!

-Jajaja.

-¡Callaos de una vez!-nos gritó Halvar, que intentaba dormir.

-A lo mejor no se corresponde con todo… en fin… su tamaño-susurré.

-Oh, sí; ya lo creo que sí. Está todo a proporción.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y tú qué sabes?-le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-En la guerra es difícil no ver las pollas de los demás tíos.

-¡No!

-Como la de un pony-Eric se partía de risa.

-¡No!-me retorcí de risa. Un cojín llegó volando desde El otro lado de la habitación y nos impactó en la cabeza. Aquello nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Malditos críos, dormíos de una vez!-Esta vez nos tiró una bota y Eric la desvió por los pelos. Nos escondimos debajo de las pieles, mientras nos llovían maldiciones, insultos y objetos, entre risas.

-¡Ay, me has dao en la cabeza!-protestó Erik, al que Halvar atizó con algo. El niño se la devolvió tirándole uno de sus calzones sucios.

-¡Padre!-le gritó Eric-¡Erik!

-¡Se lo voy a contar a Helga!

-¿Qué? Sois… cuando no retozáis, fornicáis, y cuando no hacéis nada de eso, cacareais como gallinas. Has convertido a mi hijo en una mujer.

-Eres un viejo cascarrabias-le espeté. Halvar emitió un ronquido de disgusto.

-Los niños de ahora… ¡Yo no le habría consentido a mi mujer que hablara así a mi padre! Pero ya no se respeta nada, ni a los viejos. En mis tiempos…

-De eso hace mucho, ¿no, abuelo?-Eric y yo nos reímos y Halvar soltó un sonido de indignación ante la pregunta de su nieto.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Nada, cariño, vuelve a dormir.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano para asistir al torneo de tiro con arco. Preparé el desayuno mientras Eric iba a ver cómo estaba el campo de nieve. Llegó con leña bajo el brazo y un brasero, echó dos troncos al fuego y nos miró.

-La verdad es que preferiría que os quedaséis aquí-nos dijo-Pero como no lo vais a hacer, le he pedido a una mujer muy simpática del pueblo que me prestara esto, así que quiero que os abriguéis bien y que procuréis manteneros calientes. A la menor tiritona, os volvéis.

-¿Y quién es esa señora tan simpática que dices que te ha dejado su brasero y a cambio de qué?-pregunté mosqueada.

-Una que vive ahí abajo.

-Vale. ¿Y a cambio de qué?-Eric me sonrió y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-No es culpa mía que piense que voy a ir a devolvérselo esta noche.

-¡Eric!

-¡Mandaré a Leif!

-Ya iré yo-dije con mi mejor voz de gobernanta, mientras le encasquetaba a Erik una tercera túnica de pesada lana.

El torneo de tiro con arco se disputaría en el mismo campo de juegos que todos los demás. Había muchos participantes y como hacía frío, decidieron quitarse de en medio a unos cuantos haciendo una rondsa previa de un solo disparo eliminatorio. Todo aquel que no tocó madera o no hizo diana quedó eliminado… y fueron bastantes. Quedaron un grupo de unos veinte tiradores, que se redujo aún más cuando hicieron otra ronda eliminatoria. Al final quedó en diez participantes, entre ellos Eric, que tras un soplo inesperado de viento que desvió su flecha, casi se quedó fuera de la final.

Halvar nos indicó quiénes eran los mejores tiradores y las azañas que habían protagonizado en el pasado. En el último disparo de Eric, se puso melancólico, y empezó a contarle a Leif todas las maravillas y bondades que reunía su tío, lo buen arquero que era y el caballo tan maravilloso que tenía.

Animé y grité, intentando distraerme de mis pies helados. Eric acertó de pleno en su última diana, con lo que se aseguraba al menos, el segundo puesto. Pero además sucedió que al que iba primero en puntuación, un hombre de Harald, el viento le jugó la misma mala pasada que a Eric y al final tuvieron que decidir quién había ganado el torneo ante el empate virtual de Eric y el hombre de Harald. Como Eric había ganado en el torneo de lanzamiento de hacha y de martillo, optaron por el hombre de nuestro enemigo. Recibió como premio una oca, un arco y un carcaj con cinco flechas hechas de madera de fresno y puntas de hierro. El ganador recibió también un arco y una cabritilla.

El último torneo se celebraría frente al palacio, a la luz de las hogueras y antorchas. Eric desapareció para elegir sus armas y los niños y yo nos repusimos del frío en nuestra choza, a la espera de que sonara el cuerno para ver el último de las grandes pruebas de masculinidad, que al fin y al cabo, era de lo que se trataba. Al duelo a espada no podía presentarse todo el mundo, solo los hijos mayores del clan, o en su defecto, otro miembro importante de la familia.

-Oh, mira qué ternera tan bonita-dije señalando a un becerrillo que berreaba cerca del claro de la hoguera. Era el premio para el campeón.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó Eric-Es una hembra, una vaca de leche del mismo establo de Rothgar. Un gran premio. ¿Lo quieres?-le sonreí.

-Lo quiere mucha gente.

-Pero si me lo pides, sabes que será para ti-me guiñó un ojo después de ajustarse las botas-Apártense, señores-dijo irguiéndose y ajustándose las muñequeras de piel-Mi mujer quiere esa becerra-Suspiré encantada. En mi fuero interno deseaba no sentirme así. Pero adoraba cuando Eric se ponía en plan macho alfa de las cavernas. No puedo evitarlo.

Eric destrozó a su primer contrincante, el mayor de los atuneros. El segundo, del clan de Cuatro Caminos, le reventó un escudo en el brazo, pero Eric le atizó con la espada en el cuello y se terminó. No obstante, era obvio que la cosa se estaba poniendo fea. Recé a todos los dioses para que no tuviera que enfrentarse al hijo mayor de Harald, quien no dejaba de mirar en nuestra dirección. Pero era demasiado pedir. Cuando solo quedaron cuatro guerreros en pie, Eric tuvo que vérselas con Harald "el chico" un apodo nada acertado para un vikingo recio, asimétrico, de grandes espaldas y piernas cortas, pero que tenía los brazos como los cuartos traseros de un buey.

-Ay, no-murmuré. Eric y él giraron uno en torno al otro, descibriendo un círculo, sin quitarse la vista de encima. Harald le dijo algo, y vi a Rothgar ponerse tieso, pero Eric solo le dejó ver una tímida sonrisa irónica. El enemigo cargó, con el escudo bajo y la espada en alto, Eric lo bloqueó de la misma manera, entrelazó su espada con la del otro y giró rápidamente para intentar golpearle en la nalga. Lo consiguió, pero muy levemente. Insuficiente como para ganar un punto.

-Si llevase mi espada te habría rebanado la pierna-le dijo mi vikingo.

-Si tuviese la mía te rebanaría la cabeza, para ponerla como decoración en la casa de mi tío-le espetó. Empujó a Eric con el escudo y barrió el suelo con el pie, tirándole el barro a la cara. Eric se tapó y el enemigo cargó intentando golpearle con la espada y aunque Eric lo detuvo con el escudo, el de Harald el chico le impacto en la rodilla a mi marido, lo que le hizo caer-Y me llevaría a tu mujer para entregársela a mis perros.

-Mierda-susurró Halvar cuando vio la mirada de su hijo. Agarré al viejo jefe por el brazo y apreté. Él me sostuvo la mano con fuerza.

Eric se levantó y se movió relajando los músculos. Se irguió y miró a Harald con los párpados caídos. Mantuvo el escudo tapando su pecho y su barriga, pero cargó con la espada por arriba, golpeó una vez, dos, tres, haciendo retroceder a Harald, que acabó cayendo al suelo cuando Eric le empujó con el escudo. Mi vikingo levantó la espada una vez más, Harald se protegió, pero Eric le destrozó el escudo, de madera vieja, astillándolo, llegando a golpearle el brazo. Harald "el chico" soltó un alarido.

-¡Un escudo!-gritó. En cuanto se lo lanzaron, cargó contra Eric, que rechazaba los golpes o los esquivaba como podía. Eric le dio en el brazo de plano, cuando Harald cargaba como un toro, pura fuerza, nada más.

La gente le aplaudió y alabó, pues con tres golpes a uno acababa de ganar el combate. Pero Harald se retorció, se levantó y cargó con la intención de clavarle la espada, que aunque roma, tenía punta.

-¡Basta! ¡BASTA!-grito Rothgar. Pero no hicieron caso. Eric esquivó la espada, que se clavó en el escudo, intentó cargar pero se encontró con el puño de Harald en su mandíbula.

-¡ERIC!-Me escapé de Halvar y acudí a la pelea, para intentar quitárselo de encima. Su contrincante levantó el escudo para dejarlo caer con fuerza sobre las rodillas de Eric, para destrozárselas, cuando dos hombres de Rothgar lo apartaron-¡Eric!-me arrodillé a su lado y le miré el rostro-¿Estás bien, mi amor? Cariño…-le estreché contra mí, como si se tratara de alguno de sus hijos pequeños.

-Y esa es la razón por la que las mujeres no van a la guerra-comentó un hombre de Rothgar. Eric se removió, me miró como si se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, y se levantó conmigo en brazos.

-No deberías estar en el círculo de pelea-me dijo cuando me depositó al lado de su padre-Te has manchado-y me dio un besito salado. Me humedecí el labio y probé su sangre.

-¿Estás bien?-no me contestó.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó su padre. Sonrió y escupió sangre a su izquierda.

La siguiente vez que se acercó a nosotros, lo hizo tirando de la cuerda que ataba a la ternera. Me mordí el labio, le salté encima y me lo comí a besos. Bajé cuando Harald se acercó a nosotros y nos lanzó el escudo que Leif había regalado a su sobrina.

-No quiero nada vuestro-nos dijo.

-No os lo di a vos-le contestó Leif-Se lo di a vuestra sobrina.

-Leif…-su padre se puso tras él, colocando la mano en su hombro, en muestra de apoyo.

-¿Y crees que mi sobrina quiere nada tuyo?

-Pues que me lo devuelva ella-Harald no dijo nada y tampoco se agachó a recoger el escudo.

-Déjalo, Leif-le dije.

-¡Menuda visita! ¿Eh, chico?-nos preguntó Rothgar acercándose para felicitar a Eric-Habéis venido fuertes, Halvar.

-Me place que os enorgullezcáis, majestad. Yo tengo razones de sobra para hacerlo.

-Es cierto, es cierto… Bueno, ven que te entregue tu premio oficialmente, muchacho. ¿Te duele? Tu mujer es una fiera…-iba comentándole mientras se lo llevaba hacia el palacio.

Así que Eric recibió su premio: la becerrita atada con una cuerda que entregó a sus hijos, más contento que unas pascuas. Era una vaca lechera, un buen espécimen que nos daría buena leche. Yo le premié con un beso y un efusivo abrazo. Eric le entregó la cuerda a Erik y a Leif y los envió de vuelta a nuestra choza y Eric se marchó a buscar balas de paja para que el animal pudiera comer mientras fuéramos en el barco. Halvar y yo esperamos en casa a que volviera.

-¿No puedo ir?

-Solos los jefes. Ni siquiera Eric vendrá-me respondió-De todas maneras, es una mera formalidad, haremos juramento de obediencia a Rothgar, pactaremos lo que nos dijo ayer en la vista y luego nos sentaremos a cenar.

-Y mañana por fin, regresaremos a casa.

-Así es.

-¿Debemos ir a despedirnos de los reyes?

-Después de que los jefes comamos y bebamos habrá una despedida, sí-Eric entró frotándose los brazos.

-¿Y la paja? La he dejado en el corral. Por ahora tiene heno suficiente.

-Ven a calentarte. Estoy haciendo una sopa de pescado.

-¿Y los niños?

-Cuchicheando allí-señalé con la cabeza hacia la cama, después de encogerme de hombros. Eric se acercó a mí y me dio una palmada en el culo tan fuerte que me hizo tambalear.

Halvar se marchó un rato después. Cenábamos siempre muy pronto, teniendo en cuenta que lo hacíamos poco después de que anocheciera y eso ocurría más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde. Nosotros también cenamos a esa hora: caldo de pescado caliente con sopas de pan, arenques ahumados, pan tostado con mantequilla y dos cebollas asadas para compartir. Los niños y yo tomamos leche de vaca, para variar, y Eric bebió cerveza.  
Esperando que llegara Halvar empezamos a preparar la partida. Eric y Leif me ayudaban, pero a Erik tuvo que regañarlo su padre y mandarlo a la cama porque no hacía más que travesuras. Cuando mi suegro llegó, lo teníamos casi todo empacado.

-Leif, te quedas aquí y cuidas de Erik. Nosotros volvemos en seguida-Eric me colocó una piel sobre los hombros y me los rodeó con su brazo, para protegerme del frío. Al salir, agaché la cabeza, y me arrebujé en mi esposo. Echamos a correr para cruzar los escasos veinte metros que nos separaban de la puerta del palacio en el menor tiempo posible. Nos anunciaron al entrar. vi al rey echar mano de una especie de petaca, muy rústica, por supuesto, hecha con algún tipo de tripa. Se la llevó a la boca y la estrujó, pero no debió de caer nada. Aquello pareció preocupar a la reina, que llamó a alguien, escuchó sus instrucciones y salió a toda prisa por donde estábamos nosotros. Pude oír un atisbo de sus pensamientos, corroborando mis sospechas.

-Oh, Sookie y Eric. ¡Qué placer ha sido teneros tan cerca!-nos dijo Rothgar, cuando nos vio. Éramos los únicos en la sala. Me acerqué y la reina, de pie, me cogió las manos.

-Ha sido una auténtica delicia conocerte, Sookie "Caída del cielo"

-Le he contado a vuestra cocinera la receta de mi postre.

-Oh, bien, así no tendré que retenerte aquí contra tu voluntad-dijo Rothgar. Eric sonrió-Eric, muchacho, sigue así. Me has dejado muy impresionado… sobre todo con el arco. Pensaba que Leif era mejor que tú, ya veo que me equivoqué.

-Mi hermano Leif era un arquero excepcional.

-El viento te jugó una mala pasada, si no… y los jueces fueron injustos. Fui injusto, pero no quería que centraráis toda la atención, habrás notado que las cosas entre los clanes no son precisamente fáciles.

-Entiendo vuestra elección, Rothgar.

-¿Os vais mañana?-Eric asintió-Me habría gustado que me hablases un poco más de Ivar el sanguinario.

-Con algo de suerte no tendréis que conocerlo, mi señor.

-Cuidaos mucho, y si necesitáis algo, ya sabes-me dijo la reina.

-Muchas gracias-Esperaba que ellos no necesitaran nada de nosotros, porque lo único que podían necesitar unos reyes eran armas y brazos que las empuñaran. Hicimos una reverencia y nos encaminamos a la salida. Nos abrieron la puerta un par de fornidos vikingos y mientras salíamos, antes de que Eric pudiera taparme con su brazo para protegerme de la ventisca, alcancé a ver al recadero de Romilda que salía de la misteriosa bodega del rey. No dije nada. Me agarré a la cintura de Eric y eché a andar.

Espero que disfrutéis este capi, que se lo dedico a Tokito, que siempre me apoya. 


	75. Chapter 75

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Halvar se marchó un rato después. Cenábamos siempre muy pronto, teniendo en cuenta que lo hacíamos poco después de que anocheciera y eso ocurría más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde. Nosotros también cenamos a esa hora: caldo de pescado caliente con sopas de pan, arenques ahumados, pan tostado con mantequilla y dos cebollas asadas para compartir. Los niños y yo tomamos leche de vaca, para variar, y Eric bebió cerveza.  
Esperando que llegara Halvar empezamos a preparar la partida. Eric y Leif me ayudaban, pero a Erik tuvo que regañarlo su padre y mandarlo a la cama porque no hacía más que travesuras. Cuando mi suegro llegó, lo teníamos casi todo empacado.

-Leif, te quedas aquí y cuidas de Erik. Nosotros volvemos en seguida-Eric me colocó una piel sobre los hombros y me los rodeó con su brazo, para protegerme del frío. Al salir, agaché la cabeza, y me arrebujé en mi esposo. Echamos a correr para cruzar los escasos veinte metros que nos separaban de la puerta del palacio en el menor tiempo posible. Nos anunciaron al entrar. vi al rey echar mano de una especie de petaca, muy rústica, por supuesto, hecha con algún tipo de tripa. Se la llevó a la boca y la estrujó, pero no debió de caer nada. Aquello pareció preocupar a la reina, que llamó a alguien, escuchó sus instrucciones y salió a toda prisa por donde estábamos nosotros. Pude oír un atisbo de sus pensamientos, corroborando mis sospechas.

-Oh, Sookie y Eric. ¡Qué placer ha sido teneros tan cerca!-nos dijo Rothgar, cuando nos vio. Éramos los únicos en la sala. Me acerqué y la reina, de pie, me cogió las manos.

-Ha sido una auténtica delicia conocerte, Sookie "Caída del cielo"

-Le he contado a vuestra cocinera la receta de mi postre.

-Oh, bien, así no tendré que retenerte aquí contra tu voluntad-dijo Rothgar. Eric sonrió-Eric, muchacho, sigue así. Me has dejado muy impresionado… sobre todo con el arco. Pensaba que Leif era mejor que tú, ya veo que me equivoqué.

-Mi hermano Leif era un arquero excepcional.

-El viento te jugó una mala pasada, si no… y los jueces fueron injustos. Fui injusto, pero no quería que centraráis toda la atención, habrás notado que las cosas entre los clanes no son precisamente fáciles.

-Entiendo vuestra elección, Rothgar.

-¿Os vais mañana?-Eric asintió-Me habría gustado que me hablases un poco más de Ivar el sanguinario.

-Con algo de suerte no tendréis que conocerlo, mi señor.

-Cuidaos mucho, y si necesitáis algo, ya sabes-me dijo la reina.

-Muchas gracias-Esperaba que ellos no necesitaran nada de nosotros, porque lo único que podían necesitar unos reyes eran armas y brazos que las empuñaran. Hicimos una reverencia y nos encaminamos a la salida. Nos abrieron la puerta un par de fornidos vikingos y mientras salíamos, antes de que Eric pudiera taparme con su brazo para protegerme de la ventisca, alcancé a ver al recadero de Romilda que salía de la misteriosa bodega del rey. No dije nada. Me agarré a la cintura de Eric y eché a andar.

Me calenté un poco de leche mientras Eric echaba leña al fuego e iba a ver cómo estaba nuestra becerra. Luego se colocó a mi espada, me besuqueó el cuello y me dijo que no estaríamos en una cama de verdad en días y que debíamos aprovecharla. Los niños comentaban las jugadas de los torneos en la cama, revolviendo las pieles, mientras Halvar les contaba batallitas de todos los guerreros a los que habían conocido.

-Solo si me convencen los ronquidos de tu padre-le susurré-Se acabó la charla-les dije a los otros-Venga, tomaos la leche y a dormir. Mañana nos vamos de viaje y será mejor que descansemos. Eric-dije acariciándole el brazo-me gustaría darme un buen baño antes de partir. ¿Me ayudas? ¡Vaya si me ayudó!

Al dís siguiente Halvar despertó a Eric dándole una patada en la pierna. Mi vikingo se enfadó un montón, así que se levantó de malas pulgas y cuando Erik intentó remolonear en la cama y arañar unos minutos más de sueño, su padre le gritó y lo tiró de la cama. Yo también estuve de morros todo el camino de vuelta al barco por esto. Ma mareé nada más zarpar, salí de nuestro refugio sin pedirle permiso a Eric y vomité por la borda.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-Ahora estoy mareada-su mano me frotaba la espalda.

-La mar está picada, será un día difícil. Tomad mucho líquido pero intentad no comer mucho, ¿eh? Y no salgáis-me di la vuelta pero me cogió por el codo-Luego iré yo y estaré con vosotros. Jugaré con Erik-me habría gustado sonreír, pero me encontraba fatal. Eric se agachó para besarme.

-¡No!-dije tapándome la boca y le ofrecí la frente. Él me la besó, pero después me engañó y me dio un piquito. Me condujo por los hombros hasta la tienda.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Tenéis frío?-sus hijos negaron-Subid los pies, cuando salgamos a alta mar puede que entre algo de agua. Manteneos secos. Luego vendré y os contaré la vez que me enfrenté a un berserker en los bosques de Noruega. A Leif y a Erik les subió el ánimo de inmediato. A medio día, cuando Eric consideró que nos habíamos alejado suficiente de la costa y por tanto, de las rocas, permitió que los hombres echaran una red al mar para conseguir pescado fresco. Llevávamos toneles cargados de sal, unos doce, amarrados seis y seis en la proa y en la popa del barco, justo al lado del sitio en el que dormíamos. Nos pasamos lo que quedaba de luz del día limpiando pescado y poniéndolo en salazón. A nosotros nos correspondía un tonel entero, mientras que el resto se lo repartirían entre los remeros. Luego, la noche se nos echó encima y cuando el sol debía salir de nuevo, nos encontramos entre una espesa bruma que hacía imposible ver. Eché unos cuantas brasas al brasero y las soplé hasta que se pusieron al rojo, pero la boira era tan pesada que las apagaba con su humedad prácticamente al momento de dejar de soplar.

-Venid y abrazaos a mí-les pedí a los niños. Nos envolví con una manta y abracé cuanto pude el brasero mientras notábamos en la cara la bajada de la temperatura. El aliento salía de nuestras bocas y ascendía por nuestras caras como conductos de chimeneas.

-¿Crees que nos atacarán los dragones, Sookie?-preguntó Erik.

-¿Qué?-pregunté perpleja-No, cariño. No existen.

-Claro que sí. El abuelo nos dijo que la niebla es el aliento del dragón que está cerca y hambriento.

-La niebla son nubes bajas. En vez de estar en el cielo, están en la tierra.

-Pero ahora estamos en el mar.

-Y también en el mar-me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tú te lo crees?-le preguntó a Leif y estuve a punto de reírme si no fuera por el miedo que sentía de que se me congelara la cara con aquella expresión.

-Lo del dragón es un cuento del abuelo, Erik. Ya sabes que todas esas cosas que cuenta: berserkers, dragones, trolls, orcos, sirenas, hombres que se convierten en huargos y vampiros son mentira-tragué saliva y no discutí. Los hombres dieron voces al otro barco, intentando localizarlo. Eric temía las horas que habíamos pasado en la noche y entre la niebla, con el barco a la deriva. Los hombres no podían remar a ciegas y las velas eran inútiles cuando no había ni un soplo de viento. Estábamos bastante lejos de la costa, según mi vikingo, porque no había ni rastro de gaviotas. Pero eso tampoco significaba nada bueno, ya que podríamos habernos desviado en exceso. Eric miró al sol y dedujo que nos habíamos ido bastante de nuestro camino, pero no era ni grave ni peligroso. Por lo menos mientras no nos acercásemos demasiado a las costas danesas.

Una hora después de que se disipara la niebla, de que un firme, suave y persistente viento gélido empezase a soplar, vimos asomar por el horizonte, a una legua aproximadamente, el drakar de Halvar. Remamos hasta ellos y decidimos el nuevo plan a seguir. Digo decidimos por decir algo, porque lo decidieron ellos dos.

-Ya que nos hemos salido de la ruta, hemos pensado en hacer una parada.

-¿Una parada?

-Sí, un alto en el camino.

-Sé lo que siginifica parada. ¿Para qué?

-Hay buenas tierras cerca de aquí. Podemos descansar, reponer agua dulce y quizás cazar algo. Además, la tierra firme le vendrá bien a nuestra becerra. Y evitaremos nuevas brumas.

-Muy bien. Voy a echarme un rato.

-Sí, tienes mala cara.

-¿Estoy fea?

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

-Pero lo piensas.

-No lo pienso.

-Sí lo haces-dije. Y me di la vuelta-No arméis mucho jaleo-Les pedí a los dos niños.

De desperté habiendo descansado pero alarmada porque no oía nada de jaleo. Vale, les había pedido que no hicieran ruido, pero una cosa era pedirlo y otra que ellos lo cumpliera a rajatabla. Me sentía bien, sin nauseas ni dolor de cabeza. El mar estaba muy en calma, aunque oía su estruendo al otro lado de la lona. Los niños no estaban allí. Me levanté frotándome los ojos y entonces me di cuenta de que no oía a los niños, pero tampoco oía ninguna otra voz. Levanté la tela de la tienda y me encontré la cubierta vacía.

El barco estaba atracado en la arena, ligeramente escorado hacia babor… o quizás estribor. No lo sé. En la playa había varios vikingos repasando armas, arreglando redes, moviendo leña y dando voces. Una gran hoguera ardía a unos doscientos metros, lejos de la playa, allí donde la marea no llegaría cuando subiese. Era como una playa paradisíaca, con las aguas azules bañando la arena blanca. Solo que la arena estaba blanca a causa de la nieve.

-¿Necesitas algo, Sookie?-preguntó un vikingo-¿Quieres que llame a Eric?-El drakar de Halvar estaba a unos veinte metros del nuestro, también varado en la playa.

-No. ¿Me ayudas a bajar?-El hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Acercó una caja de madera, se subió y me tendió los brazos. Me coloqué en la barandilla y me ayudé apoyándome en sus hombros. Él me sostuvo por la cintura con delicadeza. Saltó a la arena y volvió a tenderme los brazos repitiendo los mismos movimientos-Muchas gracias, Jon.

-Tus hijos están por allí-me señaló. Y los vi correteando y jugando alrededor de la gran hoguera-Eric no sé dónde está-le sonreí y me encaminé hacia donde estaban Leif y Erik trasteando.

-¡Hola, Sookie!-me gritó Erik.

-¡Ay, ten cuidado con el fuego!-le respondí a gritos cuando, por una milésima de segundo, pensé que iba a caer sobre unas brasas. Se acercó corriendo a mí y me abrazó-Hola, cariño.

-¿Ya estás mejor?-me preguntó Leif. Me agaché un poco, solo inclinarme, porque Leif era casi tan alto como yo y señalé mi mejilla. El niño me dio un sonoro beso.

-Ahora sí. ¿Y papá?-señaló con un dedo hacia la izquierda y entonces lo vi. Eric estaba de espaldas y agachado montando una tienda, pero conocería su culo entre un millón. La parte de su anatomía que más me gustaba. Aunque otras partes me daban muchísimas alegrías. Me acerqué y le di una palmada-¿Qué haces?

-Monto la tienda de los niños. Esa es la nuestra-me dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia la tienda más cercana-Hoy vamos a dormir total y absolutamente solos-me guiñó un ojo. Solté una risita.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-preguntó después de incorporarse y acariciarme el cabello. Asentí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?

-Nada, un par de días. Hasta que sepamos que la niebla se ha disipado del todo y tendremos un viaje, por lo demás, tranquilo. Mi padre y otros dos hombres han ido a cazar. Y los niños han puesto cepos y trampas para conejos y pájaros. Come bien mientras estemos aquí.

-Luego lo echaré todo por la borda. Supongo que cuando vinimos, estaba tan asustada que ni me mareé-comenté. Que yo recordara, no podía subirme si quiera al bote que mi hermano usaba para pescar en el lago que había cerca de casa de la abuela-Junta más las tiendas, Eric. No quiero que duerman lejos de nosotros.

-Están a dos palmos, Sookie. Y si las pego más, sus juegos no nos dejarán en paz.

-¡Erik y Leif!-les grité-¡No os alejéis de la hoguera!

-¡Pero si nos has dicho que no juguemos cerca!-protestó Leif.

-¡Tú ya me entiendes! ¡Y abrigaos bien! ¡Y no os…! Revolquéis en la nieve-terminé en voz baja cuando Leif le puso la zancadilla a Erik y éste cayó de bruces al suelo.

-Venga, haced algo-les voceó su padre-Traed agua dulce para los baños.

-¡Yo estoy súper limpio!-alegó Erik.

-¡Eso lo diré yo!-dije-Traed agua, y así os lavaré esas mudas.

-Me gustan estas mudas-dijo el mediano. Pero echó a correr.

-¿Y los demás hombres?

-De caza. Hay unas cuevas en la montaña, a unas dos leguas. Han ido a ver si había osos. No sé si están suficientemente cerca de la hoguera-dijo. Y se perdió dentro-Parece que se está bien. ¿Quieres que la probemos?-me guiñó un ojo.

-Anda, vete tras tus hijos, que no me fío de ellos.

Hice bien en enviarlo, porque los tres volvieron empapados. Eric los metió en su tienda de un empujón y les dio un gran berrido. Yo les pasé ropa seca, que fui a buscar al barco en un momento. Los dos tiritaban, desnudos. Eric también lo estaba, los miraba con severidad. Y ellos dos se empujaban y se echaban las culpas.

-Venga, vestíos-les entregué un fardo-Hay qué ver…-dije cuando escuché el castañeo de dientes, las tiritonas, y vi los labios azules-Para que os dé algo… Y tú ponte algo de ropa-le dije a mi esposo-Ya podríais tener un poquito de consideración. Sabéis que me pone mala el barco y aún así no hacéis más que darme trabajo. Qué poquito me queréis.

-No, Sookie. Te queremos mucho-se defendió Erik.

-No saldréis hasta que llegue la hora de volver al barco-les dijo Eric. Ellos se horrorizaron.

-Mi amor, hay que recoger las trampas que han puesto ¿no? Y solo ellos saben dónde están. Apuesto a que se van a portar bien. ¿A qué sí?-Asintieron tan vigorosamente que temí que se lesionaran el cuello.

-Tenéis mucha suerte de que Sookie sea tan buena. Vestíos-Dijo. Y salió desnudo a la calle.

-¡Eric!-le grité. Salí y vi que se metía en nuestra tienda-Por más gozo que me dé verte desnudo, porque eres un verdadero espectáculo, creo que deberías ponerte algo encima.

-Ponte encima, entonces-solté una risita mientras Eric me rodeaba como un depredador. Me dio un beso, dos, tres… y cuando íbamos a emocionarnos oímos el griterío a lo lejos. Salimos asustados, Eric todavía desnudo, pero resultaron ser los hombres, que venían a buscar a mi esposo porque Halvar y los demás habían avistado a media legua un jabalí del tamaño de un oso pequeño. Eric me olvidó rápidamente, se puso unas botas hasta la rodilla, un pantalón bombacho de color ocre y una túnica del mismo color y se cubrió con dos capas, una hecha con pieles de mil conejos y otra de lobo color gris.

-Volveré para comer-me dijo dándome un beso-Y vosotros podéis salir.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No, hijo-le contestó a Leif-Seguís castigados, iréis a todas partes acompañados de Sookie.

-Eric, por todos los dioses, ¿Dónde vas? Ni siquiera tenéis caballo.

-Eso hará que la cacería sea más interesante. ¿No te parece?

-Pues no-echó a correr y alcanzó a los vikingos que lo llamaban. Le pasaron una lanza enorme y un carcaj con flechas. Él ya llevaba su arco.

-Sookie…

-Venga, salid. Pero no se os ocurra salir de mi campo de visión-les avisé. Ellos se marcharon y yo calenté un poco de agua para darle una lavada a la ropa que los niños habían mojado. Leif llegó jadeando cuando estaba tendiendo la última prenda-¿Qué pasa?

-Anda, Sookie, ven. ¡Hemos encontrado setas!-me dijo.

-¿Has dejado a tu hermano solo?

-No, está allí ¿lo ves? Venga, date prisa. Coge un cesto y vamos. Seguro que hay muchas más… ¡montones!-Así que me sequé las manos en el delantal. Me lo quité, busqué un cesto vacío, un cuchillo y me puse una piel gruesa por encima. Cargué otras dos para los niños-Mira, mira…-me señaló.

-¡Mira, Sookie!-Erik las custodiaba. Había un rodal con centenares. Eran pequeñas, la más grande era del tamaño del pulgar de un hombre, naranjas y con el tronco blanquecino. Ya las había comido y eran deliciosas. Las arranqué y luego les corté el culo, dejando la raíz y la tierra en su sitio y volviendo a dejarlas bajo la nieve. Leif y Erik miraban si había más en los alrededores.

Vi un túmulo sospechoso bajo un abedul, escarbé un poco con el cuchillo y desenterré otro montón de setas.

-Mirad si la nieve se abulta, están debajo-Y lo hicieron. Leif encontró debajo de un roble unas cuantas. Y Erik se emocionó muchísimo cuando creyó haber encontrado un rodal, aunque cuando quitamos la nieve resultó ser la raíz saliente de un abeto. Erik le dio una patada y la llamó "estúpida". Por suerte, luego encontró muchas más… tantas, que Leif tuvo que volver al campamento, a la carrera, con el cesto lleno para dejar las que llevábamos y poder seguir cogiendo.

En un momento determinado levanté la cabeza y me di cuenta con espanto de que nos habíamos alejado en exceso y que pronto anochecería. Los niños debían de estar hambrientos.

-¿Dónde estará el campamento?

-Creo que la playa está por allí-me dijo Leif. Seguimos aquel camino, pero era evidente que la playa no estaba en esa dirección, o es que nosotros estábamos caminando en círculos.

-Estoy cansado, Sookie-me dijo Erik.

-En seguida llegamos-le contesté, atenazada por el miedo. No sobreviviríamos a la noche a la intemperie. Caminamos diez minutos más.

-Se está haciendo oscuro, Sookie-me advirtió Leif, que también entendía la situación.


	76. Chapter 76

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar cuando oí un ruido tras de mí. Me giré, nerviosa, y vi a uno de los vikingos del barco de Halvar que intentaba arrastrar el tronco de un árbol caído hacía tiempo. Respiré aliviada. El vikingo llamó a otros para que lo ayudaran, y seguimos el camino que nos indicaban las voces. Llegamos al campamento cuando el sol se había puesto y solo quedaba algo de claridad, gracias a que la luna estaba creciendo. Corrimos hacia la hoguera para calentarnos.

-¿No ha vuelto Eric?-pregunté a un vikingo que se calentaba, como nosotros, junto al fuego. Afilaba su hacha concienzudamente.

Me entretuve la siguiente hora limpiando las setas que habíamos recogido. Luego puse una sartén a calentar, le eché un poco de manteca de cerdo y en la grasa freí una cebolla entera. Le añadí las setas y las rehogué hasta que quedaron bien cocidas. Agregué una cucharada de harina y lo removí hasta que desaparecieron los grumos y finalmente le eché tres jarras de agua. Esperé hasta que la salsa espesó y se quedó trabado.

Eric llegó cuando nosotros ya habíamos terminado. Por supuesto, le había guardado un plato. Llegó con la capa sucia y el pelo manchado de barro.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y esa herida?-dije señalando un rasguño en la mejilla.

-Una estúpida rama. ¿Qué ha pasado? Me han dicho que os habéis ido y no habéis aparecido hasta caer el sol.

-¡Ay, Eric, qué susto! Los niños encontraron setas ahí, en la linde del bosque. Empezamos a buscar y nos perdimos. Creí que pasaríamos la noche al raso-Eric frunció el seño-¿Y tu jabalí?-Él resopló.

-Lo tenía a mi alcance. Le lancé una flecha y se esfumó, el muy cabrón. ¿De qué me sirve ganar un estúpido torneo de tiro cuando fallo a la hora de la verdad?

-Bueno, mañana será otro día. He preparado una salsa de setas. Te la calentaré.

-Se me está helando el barro del pelo-comentó.

-En el fardo de piel gris de nuestra tienda hay un cepillo-Eric desapareció en nuestra tienda-Mirad, el abuelo Halvar está contando historias. Llevadle este plato de comida-les di un cuenco con salsa. Pasé a la tienda y le tendí el suyo a Eric. Se quemó las manos al cogerlo-¡Con cuidado!

-Está riquísimo-me dijo tras llevarse un cucharón a la boca. Me entusiasmaba verle comer comida de verdad-Pero no me gusta lo que he oído. No seríais los primeros ni los últimos en perderse en el bosque buscando setas para amanecer congelados o devorados al día siguiente.

-No me lo recuerdes. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

-No lo sé. No creo que más de dos días. La luna está creciendo y pronto podremos navegar de noche, incluso con bruma. Por otro lado a los hombres les gusta estar aquí, les da una oportunidad de enriquecerse. Hay cuevas y oseras a dos leguas de aquí, algunos han ido con la intención de cazar osos durante la noche. Otros se han pasado el día, como mis hijos, poniendo trampas. Volver a casa con unas pieles de más, o un barril de pescado en salazón ayuda a cualquiera.

-¿Quieres un trozo de queso?-le pregunté cuando vi que se había acabado el plato en un segundo.

-No. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado cuando nos interrumpieron? Creo recordar que yo estaba desnudo y tú estabas a punto de ponerte encima para darme calor.

-Pero ya no tienes frío-le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Le retiré el plato y me levanté. Él me cogió por la muñeca y el cuenco cayó-Anda, sal y cuenta batallitas a tus hijos con el resto. Es pronto para ir a la cama-le acaricié el muslo con la mano libre-Venga, yo también quiero oírlas-Me incliné y le besé, dejando muchas promesas pendientes. Él me acarició un pecho por encima de la tela. Luego gruñó. Me levanté y salí de la tienda.

Después de lavar los platos y la sartén, me reuní con los niños y con Eric, alrededor de la hoguera. Mi esposo me rodeó los hombros con su brazo, yo apoyé la cabeza en él y escuché la voz del viejo Stern, un lobo de mar que había perdido una mano en una batalla en el Norte, donde el frío había evitado que se desangrara. En su lugar llevaba un garfio. Se lo enseñó a mis hijos, maltrecho, oxidado, romo. Era su garfio de la suerte. Les contó que sobrevivió a un naufragio, y que gracias a su garfio, evitó morir de hambre pescando salmones en lo alto de un rápido en el río. Y cuando un oso intentó robarle una de sus presas, se libró de él clavándole un palo en un ojo y sacándole el otro con la punta afilada de su garfio.

-¡Así obtuve esta bonita piel que ahora me abriga!-les dijo. Los niños lo miraban con la boca abierta.

-Yo también quiero un garfio-decidió Erik. Mi vikingo le revolvió el pelo a su hijo.

-Eso es porque no sabes lo que puedo hacer yo con dos manos.

-Cuéntales la expedición a las tierras del rus-Eric suspiró, recopilando recuerdos.

-Yo no era mucho mayor que tú, Leif, cuando sucedió. Leif, mi hermano, marchaba para atacar las tierras en el este. Tierras ricas en trigo, avena y cebada… y lo que es mejor, fértiles en aventura. Yo quería ir, pero apenas contaba catorce veranos y no me dejaron. Así que… no me quedó más remedio que engañar a todo el mundo-chasqueé la lengua y algunos hombre rieron, moviendo las cabezas de lado a lado, evocando aquellos días-Me colé en el barco de Leif y me escondí bajo el casco.

-¡Cómo se puso cuando te vio allí!-comentó Stern.

-Me tiró por la borda-rió Eric.

-¡No!

-Me recogió en seguida-dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Le dije que yo no tenía la culpa de que él fuese un líder tan necio que no supiese ni quién iba en su barco.

-¡Y él se echó a reír!

-Luego me dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Por eso soy tan guapo-me dijo con un guiño-Pues bien, navegamos durante una semana hacia el este y vuestro tío me cargó con las vigilancias nocturnas.

-¡Y sabía si te quedabas dormido!

-El muy desgraciado me ató con una cuerda, y si veía que me dormía, me echaba al agua y me sacaba como si fuese un ancla-se rió-Llegamos por fin a nuestro destino. Y Leif me ató al mástil del drakar mientras ellos saqueaban el primer poblado. ¡Y lo que es peor aún! Me ató al mástil en nuestro segundo ataque.

-Pero ya estabas prevenido.

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa-Me metí un cuchillo en la manga y me solté.

-¡Y menos mal que lo hiciste!

-Resultó-Y Eric tuvo que parar de hablar del ataque de risa que le dio-Que los vikingos de ese pueblo también se habían ido de saqueos… ¡y solo estaban las mujeres!-tuvo que detenerse otra vez mientras se revolcaba-¡Y estos idiotas…! ¡Ay qué me da! Se habían dejado embaucar por ellas y los habían hecho prisioneros.

-¡Eran mujeres muy fuertes!

-¡Eran mujeres muy guapas!

-¡Eráis hombres muy necios!-se despachó Eric-Leif… Leif… estaba a punto de ser sodomizado por una vikinga pelirroja que tenía dos tetas tan grandes que le llegaban al ombligo-Y siguió por los suelos. Al igual que los vikingos que habían vivido aquella experiencia-¡Pero lo peor no es que tuviera las tetas enormes!

-¡TENÍA TRES PEZONES!-dijeron nueve voces a coro.

-Dioses-Eric se limpió una lagrimilla-Cuando vi aquello solo pude hacer una cosa.

-¡DEJARLE ALLÍ!-Y hubo otra retahíla de risas y carcajadas.

-Leif me bañó en alquitrán y me emplumó después de aquello. ¡Pero valió la pena!-y aplaudió mientras se partía de risa.

-¿Y no las matasteis?-preguntó Erik.

-¡Claro que no!-se defendió Stern-Hay honor en cazar un oso, pero no lo hay en asustar a un cachorrillo. No, chico. ¡Pero nos dimos un buen homenaje con aquellas mozas!

-Todos menos Leif, fue la moza la que se homenajeó con él-apuntó Eric.

-Vaya par de gemelitas te llevaste al pajar-le dijo Ulrich a Eric. Carraspeé-Te sacaban por lo menos diez años y una cabeza y te enseñaron todo lo que se podía enseñar.

-Creo que ellas también aprendieron unas cuantas cosas…-rieron. Carraspeé más alto.

-¿Cuándo llegamos a la parte que divierte a tus hijos?-pregunté con acritud. Pero los niños no estaban de mi parte, porque miraban a los vikingos con la boca abierta y la sonrisa puesta.

-El caso…-Eric volvió a su sitio y me rodeó la cintura con el brazo-Es que aquellas mujeres no tenían más que pan de abedul. Así que no había nada que quitarles.

-Como mucho, unos meses después, tendrían algún regalito.

-¡Podrías tener un sobrino con tres pezones!-y las risas volvieron a las gargantas y a las tripas.

-¡Recuerdo que Leif prefirió dar un rodeo a la vuelta!-atinó a decir un vikingo cuando recobró el aliento.

-Entonces, ¿no peleastéis?-preguntó Leif.

-Seguimos hacia las tierras fértiles que os comentaba. Después de las amazonas, tardamos tres días en llegar y yo estaba malísimo. Mi hermano me había lanzado tantas veces al mar que acabé enfermando. Ardía de fiebre y deliraba. Así que me dejaron en el barco, otra vez, y ellos se adentraron en aquel continente.

-¿Te quedaste en la cama?-preguntó Erik decepcionado.

-Sí, hijo. Me quedé allí al cargo de los barcos y provisiones, aunque apenas si conseguía mantenerme en pie.

-El viejo Karl "ojo podrido" se quedó contigo.

-Una gran ayuda, sí. Se bebió uno de los toneles de hidromiel él solo. Dos hombres de mi hermano, eran Rolf "el niño"y Wolfren "manos largas", regresaron un par de horas después, con una mujer. Una curandera. Me hizo unas pociones con unas hierbas y con aguardiente. Se quedó allí, vigilada por los hombres de mi hermano. Los nuestros tenían a su hermana pequeña para asegurarse de que no me envenenase o intentase algo. Me recuperé tanto que pude incorporarme y decirles a Rolf y Wolfren que se marcharan, preocupapo por la tardanza, y para que impidieran que le hiciesen daño a la hermana niña de aquella mujer. Ella sonrió. Me limpió el sudor de la frente y luego… se transformó y se marchó. La vi desaparecer, consumirse delante de mis ojos hasta que solo quedó un grajo. Cuando regresó Wolfren me preguntó por la mujer. Le expliqué que se había desvanecido. El viejo Karl también lo había visto. Nos llamó borrachos. Dijo que delirábamos. Rolf no pudo dar su opinión porque murió esa misma noche. No llegó a despertarse. Llevaba un tajo en el vientre y un animal le había desgarrado parte de la garganta de un zarpazo. Me pregunté a qué clase de vikingos nos estábamos enfrentando. Cada vez llegaban más, algunos con botines, otros solo con la vida. Y Leif no regresaba.

-¿Cómo que se transformó?

-En mis narices. Se convirtió en una gaviota y salió volando. Pensé que alucinaba. Me levanté, porque sabía que la batalla estaba siendo cruenta por la cantidad de heridos que iban llegando. Cuando llegué al campo de batalla un puñado de los nuestros yacían en el suelo. Leif estaba solo, rodeado por una manada de lobos. Y a la cabeza de todos ellos, un venado.

-Siempre te lo he dicho, delirabas-le contestó su padre mirando a la hoguera.

Perdón por el retraso de esta semana, pero tuve algunos problemillas a la hora de ingresar a mi cuenta en fanfiction, que me daba error y luego lo mismo con la subida de documentos. Espero que os guste.


	77. Chapter 77

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Eric taladró a su padre con la mirada, seguro de lo que había visto. Yo también lo estaba.

-¿Y Leif también deliraba? Me coloqué a su lado, codo con codo. Luego… espalda con espalda. Leif incluso se disculpó por haberme llevado a la muerte. Se lamentaba de haberme hecho enfermar. Le respondí que dejara de lamentarse como una mujer y me dejara su espada. Él era mejor con el arco. Me dio la espada larga y en la otra empuñé el hacha. Leif le lanzó una flecha a un lobo, que aulló de dolor cuando se le clavó en el lomo. Observamos atónitos a una segunda loba, parda, arrancarle con sus propias fauces la flecha de la carne. Los lobos no hacen esas cosas. Entonces le lancé el hacha a la loba, que le seccionó medio cuello. Calló con un gemido lastimero, como un perro herido, el lobo aulló y cargó. Se desató la avorágine. Esos perros del infierno se lanzaron contra nosotros a la vez. Leif tiró el arco y los detuvo con el escudo, mientras yo los auyentaba a mandobles y hachazos. Herí a uno en el cuello, y Leif le clavó la punta de la lanza a uno en un ojo. Atiné a recoger mi hacha, vi al venado, que lo observaba con sus ojos grandes y redondos, castaños como los de un niño bueno. Le lancé la destral y le di en la pata. No le herí de gravedad, pero él bramó. Los lobos se detuvieron y él arremetió. Espoleó el suelo, levantado barro y nieve con sus pezuñas, bajando tanto la cabeza que arañaba el suelo con las puntas de sus cuernos enormes. Y entonces emprendió la vuelta. Leif tenía un mordisco en la pantorrilla y yo no me di cuenta hasta ese momento de lo febril que me sentía. La loba muerta ya no estaba, en su lugar había un mujer morena con un tajo en el cuello. Era ella-Todos se quedaron en silencio-Volvimos a casa sin nada. Y con menos vikingos que a la partida.

-Yo te eché la culpa-comentó Halvar en voz baja-Te abofeteé y te culpé del fracaso de la incursión. Tu hermano me empujó, me quitó de encima de ti y me dijo que le habías salvado la vida. Creí que lo decía para que dejara de pegarte-Me abracé a Eric, acurrucándome contra él.

-Pasaron cosas extrañas-confirmó Stern.

-Debieron de drogaros-afirmó Halvar.

-No estábamos drogados. Puede que yo estuviese enfermo, pero no tanto como para confundir lobos y ciervos con hombres, padre.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Leif en voz baja.

-Volvimos a la vida normal en casa. Pero a tu tío y a mí no se nos iba de la cabeza lo que había pasado en ese viaje.

-¡Lo que no se le iba de la cabeza a Leif era "la tres pezones"!-algunos se rieron, Eric solo sonrió.

-Nos dijimos que volveríamos algún día, hartos de que nos llamaras "locos"-le dijo a su padre-Leif quería esperar a que yo fuese mayor. Empezó a desconfiar de lo que habíamos visto.

-Entró en razón.

-Le comiste la cabeza. Estábamos seguros de lo que habíamos visto.

-Eras un crío impresionable, Eric. No llegabas ni a los catorce, hijo. Cualquiera se habría meado en los pantalones a esa edad con todo lo que os pasó.

-Pero tú no te measte, ¿a qué no?-preguntó Erik-Padre es el más valiente del mundo-Los dos le sonreímos.

-Insistí y aún insisto en que eran wargs, hombres lobo-tragué saliva y él sonrió con tristeza-Leif planeó un nuevo viaje.

-Y me convenció para que fuera-dijo Halvar-Quería que los viese con mis propios ojo.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿Los encontrasteis? ¿Los mataste a todos, padre?-preguntó Erik, extasiado.

-Leif murió ese otoño. Y no fuimos a ningún sitio-Halvar y Eric, los dos, miraron a la hoguera con intensidad-No llores-me susurró cuando vio las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

-Y entonces te casaste con madre-apuntó Leif, también apenado por su padre.

-Y os tuve a vosotros. Es lo único bueno que salió de la muerte de mi hermano. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, es tarde y mañana convendría que nos levantásemos antes del alba. Sookie ¿preparas un poco de leche caliente para todos?

-Claro.

-Venga-ayudó a sus hijos a levantarse y los acompañó hacia la tienda. Erik seguía haciendo preguntas-No te muevas tanto, Erik. Ya te contaré más cosas-Les di la leche mientras Eric pugnaba por dejarlos bien arropados.

-¿Habéis hecho pis?

-Sí-Eric se levantó y les dimos las buenas noches. Los dejamos y nos fuimos a nuestra tienda. Le ayudé a quitarse la túnica. Luego se quitó los calzones y se quedó completamente desnudo. Dejé mi tazón de leche caliente en el suelo, porque estaba hirviendo. Yo también me desabroché los prendidos que me sujetaban la túnica a los hombros.

-Ven que te cure ese corte. ¿Mañana irás a cazar?

-Creo que prefiero no dejaros solos.

-Siento mucho lo de tu hermano-le dije-Me pone triste verte apenado. Pero me gusta cuando te ríes así. Como te reías antes-Le besé el cuello. Él me atrapó con un brazo y me hizo caer sobre su regazo. Se rió a carcajadas.

-No te pongas melancólica que llevo esperando la noche todo el día-me reí bajito. Empezó a hacerme pedorretas en el cuello, los hombros y la clavícula. Acompañadas de besos y lametones.

-¡Espera, Eric, que me vuelcas la leche!

-Ya te voy a dar yo leche…-Y nos revolcamos por el suelo de la tienda.

-¡No, no! Échame unas pieles que tengo frío.

-Verás que pronto te quito el frío…-Me hizo cosquillas en las costillas, en las axilas y en las plantas de los pies. Yo pataleaba y reía retorciéndome y suplicando por mi vida. Paró cuando ya no podía más con el dolor de tripa, y solo lo hizo para comerme los pechos a besos. Se me cortó la risa en cuanto noté su polla latiendo contra mi entrada. Me abrí para él y Eric tomó lo que le ofrecía.

-Eric…-susurré.

-¿Qué pasa?-se despertó sobresaltado.

-Nada. Me hago pis, acompáñame, anda-le pedí. Se restregó los ojos y se incorporó-Venga, que me lo hago encima.

-Ya va, ya va-Se puso las botas y una piel sobre los hombros. Nada más-¡Pero si te has vestido y todo!-comentó cuando me vio con la túnica.

-Venga…-tiré de él. Salimos y se agachó para coger una rama de la hoguera. Nos alejamos de las tiendas unos veinte metros y Eric dejó la luz en el suelo, sobre la nieve. Ésta vaciló-Ya sabes que si me miras no me sale.

-Joder…-se dio la vuelta mientras me subía la falda de la túnica.

-Tampoco quiero que me oigas. Tápate los oídos.

-¿Sabes? Estaré meando en ese árbol de ahí-Señaló y se alejó de mi unos tres metros. Lo malo de la nieve es que está fría. Y lo bueno de la nieve es que después de hacer pis en el Norte siempre la tienes a mano para asearte. Además, después de follar con Eric como una loca durante hora y media, el frescor de la nieve en mi intimidad que me provocó un alivio sublime. Recogí la antorcha del suelo y le esperé. Llegó a mí restregándose un montón de nieve en las manos. Me las puso en el cuello y yo lancé un gritito.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No te acuestas?-le pregunté cuando vi que no entraba en la tienda.

-El campamento se levantará en breve. Y he dormido bastante.

-Como quieras-dije encogiéndome de hombros. Pero yo me volvía a la piltra. Me acosté y me arropé hasta la barbilla. Luego entró él-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Te meto mano.

-Ya, me doy cuenta.

-Venga, Sookie, tenemos unos veinte minutos antes de que se levanten los cazadores.

-Tengo sueño. Además…

-¿Qué?

-No sé. Que estoy sensible. Me duele un poco ahí.

-¿Te hice daño anoche?-me preguntó preocupado. Negué. No quería decirle que aquello ya me había pasado en otras ocasiones, en especial cuando el vampiro y yo nos emocionábamos en exceso. Tendría que hablarle de sí mismo como si fuese otro y sé que no le gustaría-Déjame que lo vea.

-Noooo-contesté pataleando. Pero nada. Eric me abrió las piernas como si fuese mi ginecólogo medieval.

-No veo nada.

-Y yo que me alegro-Sentí sus labios ahí. Me besó despacio, con los labios húmedos, como cuando besas una herida o un golpe a un niño para que duela menos-¿Mejor?

-Hmmm-Me estiré y le dejé mejor acceso. Luego intercambiamos posiciones y se lo hice yo a él-Esto es lo que querías tú-le dije después de que se corriera. Él sonrió y guiñó un ojo. Me eché a su lado, él apoyó la cabeza en mi vientre y le acaricié el pelo. Estuvimos un rato así, esperando a que el campamento se despertase.

-La tripa te hace gru-gru.

-Tengo un poco de hambre. No sé si debería hacer gachas de harina o sopas de leche con pan. ¿Qué crees? Me apetece también panceta y queso.

-Iré a por todo-me dio un piquito y me apretó la nalga. Se levantó desnudo, miró a un lado y a otro y yo me mordí el labio.

-Buscas esto-le enseñé sus calzones. Unos pantalones bombachos de lana de color ocre. Me los quitó de las manos, me dio otro beso, y se los puso. Encontró una bota y me miró, con ella en la mano, preguntándome con los ojos por la otra. Me encogí de hombros. Eric se agachó, me hizo rodar envuelta en las pieles, como una croqueta, mientras yo me reía, y encontró su otra bota. Sacó además mi túnica y mi ropa interior.

-¿Cómo habrá llegado esto hasta aquí?-se preguntó terminando de vestirse. Le peiné el pelo con los dedos mientras se calzaba, sentado a mi lado.

-¡Recuerda, tráeme panceta ahumada!-le grité cuando salía de la tienda.

-¡Sí, sí!-Eric llegó después cargado de comida. Me la dejó después de expresar su disgusto por mi estado de no desnudez y se fue a despertar a sus hijos. Le vi entrar en la tienda mientras ponía mantequilla en una sartén, y al segundo siguiente se pudieron oír los chillidos y risas de los tres Northman en la tienda. Cuando ponía las salchichas y retiraba la leche del fuego, ya caliente, la tienda de los niños no resistió más y se vino abajo. Ahora solo se veía el revoltijo de cuerpos, retorcidos de risa, que había debajo. Eric se puso de pie y sus hijos intentaron salir a gatas, pero cuando ya casi estaban fuera, una mano invisible los arrastró de nuevo hacia dentro, entre carcajdas. Luego se escuchó un fuerte "noooooo" unas risas y unas cabecitas se escabulleron de aquel despropósito. Eirk y Leif ayudaron a su padre quitarse la tela de la tienda de encima y Eric rugió, espantándolos.

-¡No os vayáis lejos que ya está el desayuno!

-¿Te vienes de caza, Eric?-le preguntó Stern.

-No, iré a buscar setas con los críos y a coger algo de marisco-¡Erik, te han dicho que no juegues ahí!-le gritó.

-Tan temprano y ya a voces-se lamentó Halvar-Una buena paliza y se les iban todas las tonterías.

-Pega a mis hijos, Halvar, y veremos qué te pasa-le amenacé-¡A desayunar!-Le pegué en la mano a mi suegro cuando intentó robarme una salchicha-Hay más en la sartén. También he hecho para ti-Respiró fuerte por la nariz y se sentó al lado de la hoguera a desayunar con nosotros. Me bebí dos cuencos de leche, el primero con sopas de pan y miel. Luego me tomé dos jugosas salchichas que goteaban grasa y tres trozos de panceta muy tostada y con queso caliente. Era verdad que la comida no era tan abundante como en el siglo XXI y que tampoco había tanta variedad. ¡Pero estaba mil veces más rica, sabrosa, sustanciosa!-¿Ya tenéis todos un cesto?

-¡Sí!

-A ver… llevo un pan, un odre de leche, carne ahumada y arenques ahumados. ¡Ay, un trozo de queso!

-Venga, Sookie, los demás ya se han ido.

-Un momento…-estuve rebuscando en las cestas de comida-¡Ya estoy! ¿Y tu gorro, Erik?

-Estaba en la tienda.

-¡Otra vez no! ¡Nos estamos entreteniendo!

-A ver dónde está… ¡Lo habéis revuelto todo!-me quejé-¡Ajá! Venga, vamos-dije poniéndoselo. Nos encaminamos al bosque, hacia donde habíamos visto el día anterior.

-Ayer las cojimos por aquí-le señaló Leif a su padre-¡AY, mi cuchillo!

-Venga, ve en una carrera-le dije-Te esperamos.

-Vamos a salir de noche. ¡Anda que mirastéis bien!-dijo de repente, asomándose a una raíz y cogiendo las primeras setas del día-Venid conmigo, preciosas. A ti te voy a comer con ajos, a ti revuelta con huevos y a ti en un estofado de conejo…-Me reí, lo confieso-Anda, hijo, mira ahí debajo.

-¡Aquí hay más!-gritó contento.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Ya habéis encontrado? ¡Haberme esperado!-protestó. Empezó a mirar al lado de un abedul, escarbando un círculo en la nieve alrededor del tronco.

-Eh, ahí iba a mirar yo ahora-se quejó Erik-¡Esas son mías!

-¿Y qué mas da si las vamos a comer todos?-pregunté.

-Pero esas te las iba a regalar a ti, Sookie-me dijo con voz mimosa. Le cogí por la barbilla y le arreé un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos perderemos?-le pregunté a Eric cuando, después de almorzar, seguimos buscando setas más y más adentro del bosque.

-Estoy seguro. Además, venis conmigo. Pero si te quedas más tranquila, cuando terminemos esta arboleda, regresaremos al campamento. Dame el tirachinas, Leif-le pidió. Lo cogió, el arma y una piedrecilla redonda que le dio su hijo, apuntó a un pajarillo que se hinchaba por el frío en lo alto de una rama baja y…

-Déjame hacerlo a mí, padre-le pidió su hijo mayor. Leif tomó de Eric todas las cosas, apuntó al animal, disparó y falló. El pájaro se fue volando, abriendo las alas notablemente indignado-Perdón.

-No te disculpes, para acertar siempre tienes que haber fallado muchas veces antes-Venga, Erik. Volvemos.

-Dame tu cesta y coge la mía-le dije al pequeño-que pesa menos.

-¡Yo puedo!

-Vale, como quieras-caminamos de vuelta al campamento mientras los dos niños discutían quién había cogido más setas. Los dos llevaban exactamente las mismas, pues Eric les había ido llenando los cestos con las que él iba encontrando, que fueron muchas. En cuanto llegamos, Eric las colocó en un saco de tela y las colgó cerca del fuego, a favor del viento, para que se secaran bien y no se agusanaran.

-¡Abuelo, abuelo! ¿Has matado al jabalí?-le preguntó Erik. Halvar se limitó a resoplar como un caballo enfadado.

-¿Nada?-preguntó Eric padre.

-Hemos seguido el rastro durante horas. Pisadas frescas, heces y meados de ese jodido animal. Lo oímos gruñir cerca de un lodazal, lo cercamos y cuando iba a dar la orden de abatirlo, se escabulló entre dos hayas como si fuese una serpiente. ¡Es más listo que la mitad de los alcornoques que nos acompañan!  
-Incluido tú, supongo-le dije. Eric me sonrió y se giró rápidamente hacia otro lado cuando su padre miró en su dirección para buscar apoyos-¿Cuándo partimos?-pregunté cambiando de tema.

-Les he dado dos días a los hombres que se han adentrado en los bosques. Algunos han ido a aquella montaña, en busca de osos dormidos.

-¿Nos vas a contar una historia luego?

-¡Hoy os la contaré yo!-dijo Halvar. Y así lo hizo. Mi suegro tenía muchas historias que contar, porque no solo conocía las suyas, sino también las de su padre y su abuelo antes que él, y también las de Wulfric y Leif, sus hijos. Les contó a sus nietos cómo había navegado los mares del Norte desde ser un niño imberbe hasta tener pelos en los huevos (así, literal) y lo que había hecho después, entrando en el Continente y reduciendo el castillo de piedra en el que vivía la abuela Helga, con aquel hombre malvado, del que tenía que rescatarla. A los niños les entusiasmaron las aventuras, aunque no tanto la parte del romance, que fue la que más disfruté yo.

Erik se quedó dormido con la cabeza en mi regazo. Su padre lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la tienda mientras yo acompañaba a Leif, rodeándolo por los hombros con el brazo. Estábamos todos agotados.

-No pasarán frío los niños-le dije a Eric mientras me acostaba.

-Les he puesto tantas pieles como peso son capaces de soportar, tranquila.

-Tápame los pies, anda-le pedí. En cuanto se acostó, me acurruqué contra él, pegándome como una lapa. Me fui colocando, prácticamente debajo, como si él fuese una manta. La más calentita de todas-Hmmm… Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

-Eric.

-¿Hmm?

-Abrázame-me rodeó con los brazos-Las piernas y los pies también-Y se las apañó para enredarse conmigo. Me quedé frita en seguida que los pies se me calentaron.

-¿Eric?-pregunté con voz soñolienta. No sé cuántas horas había dormido, pero seguía siendo de noche-¿Qué pasa?-Estaba sentado, con una mano apoyada en el suelo.

-No oigo roncar a Erik.

-¿Y?

-No sé-dijo. Y me puso intranquila.

-Eric, sal a ver si están dormidos-Eric salía de la tienda cuando lo escuchamos. Gritos y un llanto infantil.

-¿Erik?-preguntó a voz en grito mi vikingo-¡Erik!

-¡Padre!-escuchamos lejos.

-¡Erik!-gritamos a la vez. Eric salió corriendo en dirección a la voz, desnudo. Yo, aturdida, me levanté y me eché una piel por encima, como por inercia y también salí a buscar a Erik. Alarmados por los gritos del niño, que a su vez había alertado a los guardias y escuchando a Eric, había un revuelo de no menos de una veintena de vikingos recién despertados, despeinados y medio desnudos que se armaban y se preparaban por lo que estuviese pasando. Vi a Eric llegar hasta su hijo, zarandearle y volverse para coger una antorcha. Luego, lo cogió en brazos y emprendió la carrera con él. Me era imposible seguirlo. Pero a otros vikingos, no.

Me agaché para coger una antorcha pero una mano me lo impidió. Olaf, el padre del niño orco, que se parecía muy poco a su hijo, pues era menudo y enjuto, me sostuvo la mano y me dijo que era mejor que me quedara donde estaba. Él tampoco iba porque, al contrario que su hijo, no era muy fuerte ni buen luchador.

Eric volvió unos minutos después. Cargaba a Leif, que se movía como un muñeco de trapo, inerte, en los brazos de su padre. Halvar iba unos metros detrás, con Erik, que sollozaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le salí al paso y miré a Leif. No se veía casi nada y solo podía ver que estaba inconsciente, aunque desprendía un hedor conocido. Stern y otro vikingo llegaron y, rodeados por otros hombres que salieron de sus tiendas para ver qué pasaba, descargaron un enorme jabalí, tan grande que en principio pensé que era un oso pequeño, junto a la hoguera. Estaba cubierto de sangre.

-Le atacó el jabalí-Fue Halvar el que me contestó.

-¡Wolfren, Wolfren!-gritó Eric, y el hombre se encontró con él en la entrada de nuestra tienda. Eric metió a Leif y el vikingo al que había llamado, entró también. Halvar fue después.

-Quédate fuera, Sookie.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Traedme luz, pronto!-gritó Wolfren, el marino que viajaba con Halvar, de la edad del mismo y con conocimientos de medicina-¡Rápido!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté-¿Qué tiene? ¿Se va a poner bien?-Prácticamente, empujaron a Erik contra mi regazo.

-Maldita bestia-comentó un hombre.

-¿Lo mató el chico?-preguntó otro, sorprendido-Lo que no ha podido ninguno de nosotros…

-Leif lo mató-confesó Erik. Dejé al pequeño allí y me encaminé hacia la tienda. Iba a entrar cuando Halvar me lo impidió, interponiéndose.

-Sookie…-Erik tiró de mi falda. Me arrodillé y le abracé-Ha sido culpa mía.

-Chist.

-Está muy oscuro-decía Wolfren, su voz ahogada por las telas-No puedo hacer nada con él si no le veo.

-Pero ahora es el momento, está inconsciente. Cuando despierte… será un infierno.

-Si lo toco ahora, a ciegas, podría… no me arriesgaré. No puedo curar sin ver lo que tiene.

-Todos vemos lo que tiene-dijeron los tres hombres que estaban allí dentro.

-Eric-Wolfren entonó su nombre de manera que dejaba clara que la última palabra, la tenía él.

-Esperaremos a que amanezca.

-Faltan horas, hijo.

-Pues tendremos tiempo para preparar todo lo necesario.

-Está bien-dijo Wolfren-Hay que traer apósitos, agua para hervir el instrumental, una tabla…-enumeró-Necesito una tabla limpia, recta, del tamaño de la pierna del muchacho. Romped un baúl, un tonel, una caja… lo que sea, conseguídmela. Mira a ver quién tiene el licor de hierbas o el hidromiel más subido de alcohol, lo necesitaré para desinfectar. Y buscad un poco de hierba amarga, mitiga el dolor. Se lo daremos en infusión. He visto que en el bosque crecía, si no… llevo en mi zurrón. ¿La conoces? ¿Sí? Pues trae suficiente como para dormir a una horda entera…

Eric salió de la tienda y miró a su hijo pequeño, que se abrazaba a mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Erik?

-Le ha atacado un jabalí.

-Lo sé. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacíais allí, tan lejos?

-Me hacía pis-contó-Me levanté y Leif me preguntó dónde iba. Me dijo que vendría conmigo, que él también se meaba-Eric asintió.

-Continúa.

-Fuimos hacia allí-señaló el otro lado de la hoguera-Pero…

-¡Pero qué!

-Íbamos chinchándonos. Me dijo que la tenía pequeña, le dije que no, me dijo que la tenía más pequeña que él, le dije que no, me dijo que íbamos a comprarar… así que me alejé. Y… y… cuando me giré estaba allí, ese monstruo. No lo oí llegar. Intenté subirme a un árbol y Leif llegó. Le atacó con un palo, pero se le echó encima. No sé qué pasó. No veía casi nada.

-Estúpidos-escupió Eric-¡Idiotas!

Nos empujó a la tienda que habían compartido los niños, nos colocó el brasero y no nos dejó salir de allí hasta que no se hizo de día. Dejé al pequeño dormido, roncando, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas manchadas por las lágrimas y salí al sol de la mañana.

-Quiero verlo-le dije a Halvar, que custodiaba la entrada a la tienda.

-No es una tienda tan grande, Sookie.

-Antes estábais metidos tres. Apártate, Halvar-y entré. Leif estaba semiconsciente. Jadeaba y se quejaba. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, las mejillas del color de la grana y las ojeras tan pronunciadas que parecía que sus ojos se habían hundido-Cariño…-me acerqué y le acaricié la frente, apartándole un mechón de pelo húmedo. Estiré la mano…

-¡No!-me advirtió Wolfren. Pero yo seguí. Cogí con dedos inseguros el borde de la manta y la levanté, para ver la herida del niño.

Al momento siguiente estaba a cuatro patas, sobre la nieve, colvulsionando, asqueada y horrorizada.

Fin del capítulo... ¿cuántos van? Lo que os puedo asegurar es que no quedan muchos.


	78. Chapter 78

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¡Te dije que no la dejaras mirar!-le recriminaba Halvar.

La herida de Leif era espantosa. En la cara no tenía ni un rasguño, pero en la pierna derecha los colmillos del jabalí le habían hecho un auténtico destrozo. Tenía un tajo de unos siete centímetros en la pantorrilla y un moratón como un puño en la rodilla. Pero en el muslo el colmillo le había hecho un surco como los que los arados hacen en la tierra, tan profundo que se le veía el hueso y tan largo que le iba desde un poco por encima de la rodilla, hasta la ingle. Y los tendones… estaban todos destrozados.

En el mejor de los casos, Leif no volvería a caminar. Y en el peor…

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué has entrado?-Eric me acariciaba la espalda-Levanta de la nieve, vas a enfermar. Vuelve con Erik…

-No, me quedaré aquí.

-No, querrás entrar. Van a intervenir.

-Seré buena, no entraré-le dije. Él se quitó la capa de piel de foca que le cubría y me la echó a mí. Juntó su frente con la mía, se levantó, me ayudó a ponerme en pie y se perdió en la tienda donde yacía Leif.

Wolfren salió, fue a la hoguera y cogió los cuchillos y agujas que había estado hirviendo para desinfectar. El vikingo metió las manos en un agua tan caliente que a punto estuvo de escaldarse, pero se las lavó a conciencia. Regresó y también él se perdió en la lona.

Tuve que taparme los oídos cuando empezaron a trabajar y ni aún así pude ahogar los alaridos de Leif. Erik salió de la tienda, pálido de terror. Su pequeña cabecita, como la mía, se preguntaba qué estarían haciéndole a su hermano para que escupiera semejantes sonidos. Vino hasta mí, le abracé y le tapé los oídos. Y poco después, la voz de Leif se quebró, sus cuerdas vocales no aguantaron más o quizás se desmayó, porque dejó de gritar.

Diez minutos más tarde, Eric salió de la tienda, más pálido que el vampiro, cayó sobre la nieve como había hecho yo con anterioridad, y vomitó. Abandoné al pequeño y me acerqué a él. Le aparté el pelo de la cara y le coloqué la palma de mi mano, fresca, sobre la frente amplia y sudorosa. Apoyé la mejilla en su hombro y empecé a llorar. Balbuceé algunas preguntas, pero él no las contestó. No podía.

Wolfren salió mucho después, secándose las manos de sangre. La cara de Erik fue un poema.

-Está en manos de los dioses ahora-dijo-Habrá que ver cómo sigue, pero, Eric…

-¿Se va a poner bien?-pregunté. Era todo lo que me importaba. Su mirada me lo dijo todo-No…

-A lo mejor…-empezó a decir.

-No le mientas-intervino Eric-Sé lo que pasa con los colmillos de los animales… las heridas se infectan y…

-Deberíamos cortarle la pierna, antes de que se gangrene y esté demasiado débil.

-¡Nadie va a cortarle la pierna a mi hijo!-gritó Eric. Respiró y luego se serenó-El niño ya está muerto. No lo mutilaré. No soy imbécil, sé lo que tiene. Sé que se muere. No voy a cortarle una pierna para las pocas horas que le quedan.

-No es cierto-dije entre hipidos. Wolfren bajó la mirada ante Eric y asintió.

-¿Se va a morir?-preguntó Erik-Pero… pero… Leif no se puede morir. Es mi hermano mayor. Padre…

-Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, Erik-le dijo su abuelo-Compórtate como un vikingo. Como lo hizo tu hermano anoche.

-Voy a por más agua caliente para terminar de lavarlo-informó Wolfren-¿Quieres ayudarme, Sookie?

-No, lo que quiero es que salves a mi hijo.

-Sookie…-me advirtió Halvar-Wolfren no puede hacer más.

-¡Es que no entiendo por qué no podemos hacer nada más!-grité.

-Déjalo, Halvar-dijo Wolfren cuando vio que mi suegro iba a intervenir. Me colocó las manos en los hombros-He puesto todos los músculos y tendones en su sitio. Por eso se dolía Leif. Pero los colmillos de los animales son un nido de infección. No puedo parar eso… Pero si el chico consigue combatir las infecciones...

-No le des esperanzas-intervino Eric-Si no lo mata la septicemia lo matará la gangrena-dijo, derrotado-Espero que sea lo primero-le miré como si le viera por primera vez, como si fuese un total desconocido para mí.

-Ve dentro con el niño-me dijo Wolfren captando de nuevo mi atención-Retomará la consciencia y podrá hablar un tiempo. Luego la fiebre se apoderará y ya no dirá nada coherente. Eric tiene razón. Tienes que estar preparada.

-¿Es la última vez que voy a estar con Leif?-pregunté con los ojos anegados.

-Lo siento mucho-contestó él.

Sé que este capítulo es megacorto, pero era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias. Como es corto, esta semana colgaré otro, en vez de dejarlo para la que viene.

Fin del capítulo... ¿cuántos van? Lo que os puedo asegurar es que no quedan muchos.


	79. Chapter 79

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Entré dentro y allí me quedé. Halvar me trajo un infusión de aguamiel y un poco de comida, pero no la toqué. No quería soltar la mano de Leif. Ahora parecía tan pequeña, tan delgada. La levanté y le besé los nudillos.

Mojé un paño, lo escurrí como pude con una mano y le sequé el sudor de la frente al pequeño.

-Sookie…-me dijo con voz ronca. Tenía la garganta destrozada de gritar.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor. Menudo susto me has dado.

-Me… me… me duele mucho-atinó a decir. Cogí la infusión que me habían dejado para el dolor, le ayudé a incorporarse, soltándole por fin la mano, y le di de beber.

-¿Quieres un poco de caldo? Tienes que comer para ponerte fuerte.

-Me voy a morir ¿verdad?

-No-mentí.

-Me estoy muriendo.

-No-lloré.

-Guarda tus fuerzas-le dijo su padre, desde el otro lado.

-Padre… maté al jabalí.

-Una pelea magnífica.

-¿Crees que… que las valkirias pensarán igual?

-Ya tienen un sitio para ti en el Valhalla.

-Me duele mucho-repitió. Y su padre le dio más infusión.

-Pronto acabará-Leif volvió al mundo de Morfeo y Eric se levantó y se marchó. Volví a sostenerle la mano. Y así volví a quedarme, mi postura interrumpida solamente para asear a Leif.

-Si Eric estuviese aquí…-dije.

-Padre está fuera, ¿quieres que le llame?-me preguntó Erik, que nos acompañaba desde hacía rato. Pero yo no le escuchaba.

-Le daría su sangre y lo curaría.

-¿Qué dices, Sookie?-Me levanté y solté la mano de Leif por primera vez en horas. ¡El vampiro de Rothgar!

-Quédate con tu hermano. ¿Dónde se ha metido tu padre?-Salí y el sol, alto en el horizonte, me hizo daño en los ojos. No podía quedar mucho más de dos horas de luz. ¿Dónde estaba Eric? ¿Por qué había abandonado a su hijo? ¿Por qué no estaba con él las últimas horas si pensaba que eran las últimas?

-¿Dónde está Eric?-pregunté a un vikingo. Me miró con lástima y señaló hacia el oeste. Vi a Eric moliendo a hachazos a un árbol seco y medio caído. Halvar estaba con él. Cuando me vio llegar se asustó.

-¿Ya está?

-No, no está. ¿Qué haces, Eric? ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros?

-Como ves tengo cosas que hacer-cargó un tronco y le seguí cincuenta metro hasta un acantilado, donde estaba construyendo una pira funeraria. Dejó caer la leña y Halvar, a su lado, le ayudó a colocarla. Quise abofetearlos a los dos.

-No vas a quemar a Leif-le advertí.

-Sookie…

-¡No vas a quemar a Leif!-le grité, e intenté pegarle. Eric me sostuvo-Tenemos que volver…

-¿Volver dónde?

-A la ciudad de Rothgar. Debemos volver, Eric. Allí pueden curarlo.

-Nada puede salvar a Leif, Sookie.

-Por favor, sé lo que digo. Lo mismo que toma Rothgar para estar bien salvará a Leif.

-Es imposible. No te engañes, amor…

-Por favor, tenemos que volver.

-No servirá de nada.

-¡Pues lo intentamos! Vamos, vamos…

-No se puede hacer nada.

-¡No quieres hacer nada!-le grité.

-Sookie-me advirtió.

-Por lo menos inténtalo, es más que hacer una pira para quemarlo-Él negó, testarudo, y yo me puse de rodillas-Por favor, vamos a intentarlo…

-Levántate, mujer-me dijo sosteniéndome por el codo-Vamos-tiró de mí con brusquedad-Vuelve con Leif y acompáñale si tanto te importa y déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

-Si no lo haces… si no volvemos…-Eric entrecerró los ojos, enfadado ante la amenaza que se cercía sobre él-No te lo perdonaré jamás. ¿Me oyes? Nunca.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da igual!-me gritó. Y supe lo que iba a decir antes de que lo dijera-¡Es mi hijo! ¡MI HIJO! ¡Tú no lo pariste! ¿Qué sabrás tú? ¡No eres su madre!

-¡ERIC!-le gritó su padre. Dejé que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Sabía que Eric no había dicho aquello porque lo pensara realmente, solo quería hacerme daño porque él también estaba sufriendo y lo último que necesitaba era que yo lo presionase. De todas formas, saber que no creía lo que decía no hizo que doliese menos-¿Te has vuelto loco, chico?-le preguntó a su hijo-Vuelve con Leif, Sookie. Haré que preparen un barco y partiremos para ver si el médico del rey puede hacer algo más.

-Gracias-murmuré. Regresé corriendo al campamento y avisé a Erik de que nos íbamos-Leif, Leif… cariño, vamos a curarte.

-Hmmm.

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Preparad el barco!-oí que gritaba Halvar. Llegó hasta el campamento y se puso a dar órdenes-No, solo uno. En el otro podéis regresar los que no queráis venir. Luego lo hablaremos, preparad la partida de una vez-salí de la tienda y me lo quedé mirando.

-Muchas gracias, Halvar.

-No te equivoques, creo que mi hijo tiene razón. No creo que esto sirva para nada, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que hay que intentar lo que sea, porque no podemos perder más. Mi hijo no puede permitirse perder más. Va a perder a su hijo, no pienso consentir que te pierda a ti también-apoyó las manos en mis hombros-Eric no cree lo que ha dicho. Créeme, él está…

-Desesperado. Ya lo sé. Por favor, por favor, vámonos ya. Pronto.

-Sí, claro. Iré a preparar algo cómodo para Leif. ¿Y Erik…?

-Erik regresará a casa en el otro barco-dijo mi esposo. No estaba segura de querer tener al otro niño lejos. Ya no me fiaba de dejarlos solos. Pero no quería discutir más con Eric-Estará bien.

-¿No sería conveniente que él también viniese?-preguntó Halvar-Es su hermano.

-Erik es un niño. Déjalo que vuelva con su abuela y su hermana cuanto antes, que esté en su hogar le dará una sensación de normalidad. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-me preguntó en un susurro. Ya estaba arrepentido. Yo asentí. Me empujó con Leif mientras ellos preparaban la partida. Tenía las manos llenas de heridas a causa de construir la pira. Me lanzó una mirada tan llena de vergüenza y amor que le perdoné al instante, aunque no estaba lista para decírselo.

Wolfren preguntó si queríamos que viniese él también, pero Halvar prefirió enviarlo en el otro barco. Poco más de una hora después, a pesar de que ya era de noche, partimos de aquella maldita costa. Nos despedimos de Erik y fue horrible, porque el niño estuvo todo el rato llorando y moqueando, gritando y protestando que quería estar con nosotros. Eric también estaba fatal y no dejó de aconsejar a Stern sobre cómo quería que viajase su hijo, y Halvar lo tranquilizó diciendo que el niño viajaría donde viajaba él, y que aunque no llevaría un brasero como nosotros, tenía a la vaca para darle calor. Habían atado al animal de manera que compartía estancia con Erik. Le pedí que se portara bien y que no saliese a cubierta. Le rogué que llegara bien y no me preocupase más. Él me abrazó y me lo juró.

Leif se quejaba de los bamboleos del viaje. Eric y los hombres levantaron la vela y cuando ésta no estaba izada, remaban como si nos persiguiese la peste. Leif agonizaba de dolor y la pierna no dejaba de supurarle pese a que no paraba de lavársela. Se nos iba por momentos.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, un par de barcos de Rothgar nos abordaron en alta mar y nos escoltaron hasta la costa. Allí nos esperaba un carro tirado por un par de bueyes. La pierna del niño se estaba poniendo negra y olía mal. Eric y Halvar bajaron a Leif, que se retorcía de dolor, y lo acostaron sobre y entre suaves pieles que amortiguaran los vaivenes del camino.

Ambos reyes nos recibieron sin que bajáramos a Leif del carro y nos indicaron que ocupásemos de nuevo la misma cabaña. Rothgar nos envió toda la ayuda que pudo: su médico personal, el sacerdote cristiano también vino a ver al chico y nos dijo que rezaría por él, cosa que agradecí, y una vieja curandera que sabía mucho de hierbas. Pero no trajo al vampiro, por supuesto.

La gangrena se extendió tan rápido como se consume una mecha. Leif no vería el siguiente amanecer.

Tenía que esperar a que la oscuridad se hubiese hecho absoluta. Fuera, en la nieve no debía de quedar nadie. Hacía horas que tramaba un plan, pero en realidad, no tenía ninguno.

No había forma en que pudiera noquear al vigía que se encargaba de custodiar la despensa de Rothgar, allí donde también escondían al vampiro que le suministraba la sangre fresca que permitía al viejo rey prolongar su vida y mejorar su salud. Rothgar, seguramente, no sabía que lo que de verdad hacía que se te curasen todos los males, que embellecieras y te tornases más fuerte y veloz era beber directamente de la fuente, si no, lo habría estado haciendo.

El estado de Leif era fatal, no creía que pudiese curarle con sangre recién extraída, como le pasaba a Rothgar. Pero tampoco podía fiarme de un vampiro al que no conocía. Además, tenía que llevar muchísimo cuidado. Un paso en falso y destaparía mis intenciones y si eso pasaba, Rothgar y Romilda me acusarían de traición y con mucha suerte me ejecutarían, y con menos suerte, acusarían a todos los demás; a Eric, a Halvar e incluso a todo el poblado. No podía arriesgar las vidas de Erik y Audr.

Mi plan era entrar allí y ver al vampiro. No podía hacer más. Ese era el primer paso y los demás, ya se darían.

Estábamos todos en casa. Eric junto a Leif y Halvar mirando al fuego con intensidad. De vez en cuando salíamos o abríamos la puerta, porque el hedor que desprendía la pierna putrefacta del niño cargaba el ambiente como un millar de ratas muertas. Cogí un puñal y me lo escondí en el cinto.

-Voy a salir un rato a tomar el aire-dije echándome una capa.

-No tardes, Sookie-me dijo Halvar-El niño está en las últimas.

Era muy consciente de que podía irse en cualquier minuto. Por eso ya no podía esperar más. Salí al exterior, eché un vistazo y salté el murete de barro apisonado que cercaba el recinto palaciego. Estaba muy alto a causa de la nieve. Rodeé el cerco y volví a entrar por detrás de la casita donde guardaban los víveres. Allí estaba el guardia, helado y tapado hasta las orejas, llevaba una espada envainada y se apoyaba pesadamente en una lanza tan larga como él mismo.

Tenía dos opciones, aporrearle en la cabeza y rezar para que perdiese el conocimiento a la primera y por largo tiempo, para que no me reconociese, o aporrearle igualmente para, por lo menos, reducirlo y luego rajarle la gargante con el filo que escondía en mi delantal. Matar a un hombre estaba mal, pero al fin y al cabo, él estaba reteniendo a un vampiro. Y aunque había conocido a vampiros que eran auténticos monstruos, también recordaba a Pam, a Bill y a Eric.

No pude evitarlo, opté por la primera elección. Me aproximé al guardia, que dormitaba, a tenor de cómo sonaban sus pensamientos, y le arreé con un leño verde y duro en toda la cresta. El hombre dejó escapar un sonido parecido a una tos ahogada, se mantuvo en pie unos segundos y luego cayó como un tronco. Le cogí por los pies y lo arrastré apoyé contra la pared. Le coloqué el gorro sobre los ojos, lo amordacé y le coloqué la bufanda, y bajo las pieles que lo abrigaban oculté que le había amarrado los pies y las manos. Daba la sensación de que estaba dormido. Abría la puerta y entré en aquel cobertizo sencillo, de un solo camarote. Pero podía sentirlo.

Aparté con el pie una piel que hacía de alfombra y vi una trampilla. Mientras tiraba para abrirla recé para que hubiese alguna escalera. La había. Recogí el candil que ardía en la pared y bajé alumbrando bien los peldaños de la escalera. El vampiro habló incluso antes de que le mirase.

Era un vampiro joven, castaño y atractivo. No le conocía de nada, pero tampoco tengo la exclusividad en eso.

-Eres nueva-me dijo en nórdico. Vi que lo tenían ligado al suelo con cadenas de plata. Le herían en las muñecas y los tobillos.

-He venido a sacarte-aquello lo sorprendió-Pero antes tengo que pedirte algo-Y en sus ojos bailó una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes que pedir? ¡No me lo digas! Quieres que te convierta.

-No, no quiero eso. Necesito tu sangre para salvar a una persona.

-Pues yo necesitaría la tuya para seguir viviendo. No me alimentan muy bien-me acerqué a él y le ofrecí mi muñeca. Él clavó los colmillos y empezó a tragar como si hiciera semanas que comiese y sospecho que era así-Eres deliciosa…-comentó después de que le apartara la muñeca y se relamiera.

-Tienes mejor color de cara, pero no me mires con esos ojos. "Eso" está fuera de tu alcance. Te voy a sacar de aquí, pero antes tienes que prometerme dos cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Una es que no me matarás nada más soltarte-dije y él sonrió con esos colmillos salidos que me daban escalofríos-la otra es que me acompañarás y me ayudarás a salvar la vida de alguien.

-Tú exiges mucho.

-Sé que llevas aquí prisionero al menos dos meses, yo que tú no estaría tan crecido.

-Mi creador me está buscando. Está cerca y cuando llegue, no te convendrá estar aquí.

-Es un niño. Está gravemente herido… se muere. Si le dieras tu sangre…

-¿Mi sangre quieres? Sácamela. Es lo que hace ese vikingo.

-Eso no bastará. Sé cómo funciona. Tiene que beberla directamente de ti.

-Pues suéltame-hice ademán de ir a soltarle pero me detuve.

-A lo mejor me matas nada más soltarte. O lo que es peor, te invitó a entrar en mi casa y devoras a mi hijo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Sácame de aquí-suplicó-¿Quieres un juramento? Lo juro. No te haré daño a ti y ayudaré a tu hijo-dijo. No podía pedir más. Le solté los pies y me coloqué la cadena de plata por encima del cuello. Luego le solté las manos. Cogió un cuenco de madera, se mordió la muñeca y derramó su sangre encima-Ten, para tu niño.

-No, ese no era el trato.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora. Tampoco tengo más sangre para darle. Mírame, soy piel y huesos.

-¡No puedes… Lo has jurado!

-Gracias-dijo. Y se esfumó a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Espera, espera! ¡No!-Intenté ir tras él y derramé un poquito de sangre sobre mi piel. Estaba extrañamente tibia, supongo porque acababa de tomar la mía. Ascendí la escaleray salí al exterior. El guardia seguía allí y el vampiro no había dejado ni un rastro en la nieve. Corrí hacia mi cabaña y me encontré con Halvar.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Leif está…

-No le queda mucho-dijo. Entré y vi a Eric, que sostenía la mano de su hijo que sudaba profusamente y gemía cuanto apenas. Miraba al techo con ojos desorbitados.

-Leif, Leif… toma esto-dije.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Eric.

-Me lo ha dado una curandera. Es una poción-mentí. Obligué al niño a tragar. Volvimos a tumbarlo y esperamos. Le cogí la mano, delgada y temblorosa. Apenas tenía pulso-Leif… Vamos, cielo-La sangre aún había estado tibia mientras tocaba sus labios. Poco a poco, dejó de sacudir la cabeza y le fueron cesando los temblores. Su respiración, no obstante, se fue haciendo más trabajosa. Finalmente, miró a un punto en el techo, justo encima de su cabeza, y así se quedó-No…-Los hombros de Eric se sacudieron con el llanto-¡No! ¡No, Leif, no!-Noté los brazos de alguien rodeándome por atrás. Era Halvar. Me levantó y me llevó hasta su hijo. Abracé a Eric y los dos lloramos un rato largo. Halvar le cerró los ojos al niño y entonó una plegaria, pero se calló de pronto.

-Padre… Sookie…-La llorera se cortó tan rápidamente com se había iniciado.

-¿Leif?-preguntó Eric-¿Leif, hijo?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloráis? Me duele la pierna.

-Yo… pensamos…

-Ardo…-Me aparté de Eric y le toqué la frente.

-Sigue ardiendo. Tráeme agua fresca, Halvar ¿quieres?

Le lavé el rostro con agua fría y le refresqué el cuello y las axilas. Mejoró hacia la medianoche, cuando incluso pidió tomar un poco de caldo y bebió un té con miel. Sin embargo, volvió a empeorar conforme se acercaba el alba.

Bueno, ya se acerca el desenlace de esta minitrama, no sufráis mucho. 


	80. Chapter 80

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Mucho antes de que saliese el sol, pero cuando ya los hombres se levantaban para trabajar, llamaron a la puerta. Prácticamente la echaron abajo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Halvar encolerizado.

-El rey Rothgar desea hablar con vosotros, jefe Halvar. Con todos vosotros.

-Mi nieto está enfermo.

-El rey no admite excusas. Acompañadme.

-No voy a dejar a mi hijo solo.

-Eh, tú, mujer-gritó a una moza que había por allí-Vigila al chico.

Besé a Leif en la frente y me cubrí con una capa. Cuando salíamos, el vikingo de Rothgar intentó cogerme por el codo, pues me había estado demorando.

-Si tocas a mi mujer te corto las manos-se miraron de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-Eric, Eric…-me cogí de su brazo y cruzamos el camino.

Rothgar y Romilda nos esperaban en sus tronos. Estaban rodeados por hombres armados.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Rothgar, para que uno de tus hombres nos arranque del lecho de muerte de mi nieto?-preguntó Halvar.

-Os hemos llamado a declarar-dijo Romilda. Y el corazón se me aceleró. ¿Y si me habían visto?

-Declarar sobre qué.

-Anoche soltaron a un valioso prisionero-espetó el mismo vikingo grosero que nos había acompañado. Era hermano de la reina y un fiel servidor de Rothgar.

-No sabemos nada de eso-dijo.

-A lo mejor fuistéis alguno de vosotros…-insinuó.

-Por favor-intervino Romilda-No os he pedido que les llamaséis para inculparlos, sino para preguntaros si vistéis anoche algo sospechoso. Sé que salistéis a menudo a la calle para recoger agua del pozo, airear la casa, salir a estirar las piernas… dada vuestra situación. Esperaba que hubieseis visto algo o a alguien.

-Yo no vi nada sospechoso. ¿Dónde estaba vuestro prisionero para que pudiéramos verlo?

-En las bodegas. El guardia que lo custodiaba murió, a manos del mismo prisionero. Era un reo valioso y peligroso. ¿Alguno vio algo?-preguntó en un tono de voz más educado.

-Eric ni siquiera salió de casa-defendió Halvar-¿Tú, Sookie?

-Vi al guardia durmiendo la última vez que salí, nada más. Y antes que eso, lo normal, la gente del pueblo que rondaba por ahí.

-¿Durmiendo, dices?-preguntó Karl, el hermano de la reina.

-Eso me pareció.

-¡Ya debía de estar muerto!-se indignó y me miró con furia-Debiste dar aviso de alarma-me dijo.

-Ella no podía saberlo.

-Sabía que era un vigía y que estaba incumpliendo su obligación. Si hubiera dado aviso ahora mismo…

-¿Estás culpando a mi nuera?

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Romilda con voz cansada-Por favor, Karl, no seas injusto. La pobre chica ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Por lo menos sabemos que sucedió pronto en la noche, lo que le ha dado varias horas para escapar-suspiró y miró a mi vikingo-¿Cómo está vuestro hijo, Eric?

-No mejora, mi señora. No creo que… aguante mucho.

-Esperemos que aguante hasta tu regreso-dijo otro de los hombres de Rothgar, un chico de la edad de Eric, llamado Harek, hijo bastardo de un hermano suyo muerto hacía años. Era un hombre duro, hosco, y no se había dejado ver durante los Juegos. Había estado al mando de controlar la paz entre los hombres de los jefes que se habían quedado atrás, en los barcos.

-¿Mi regreso de dónde?

-Tú y tu padre, y los hombres que habéis traído en el barco, os uniréis a nosotros en la búsqueda del prisionero.

-¡Mi hijo se muere!

-Lo mismo que morirá tu rey si no aparece ese reo.

-Mi hijo es…

-¿No irás a decir que más importante que tu rey?-Eric escupió en el suelo.

-¡Ya basta!-intervino Rohgar. Su voz sonaba apagada-Eric y Halvar, acompañaréis a mis hombres durante la mañana, luego podréis regresar.

-Para entonces mi hijo podría estar muerto.

-Mandaré que le construyan la mejor pira que ha visto esta ciudad.

-Eric-le interrumpí cuando vi que iba a hablar. Negué con la cabeza. Karl ya estaba desenvainando su espada. Había quince hombres de Rothgar, solo en aquella sala, por cada uno de ellos dos, Eric y Halvar.

Eric sabía que no volvería a ver a su hijo con vida. Sabía que no volvería a escuchar su voz. Se preguntó, tratando de recordar en la noche anterior, cuáles habían sido las últimas palabras que le había oído a Leif. Porque no volvería a escuchar su voz, estaba convencido.

Se despidió de él y de mí. Y yo no dejé de llorar y sofocarme. Le dejaron un caballo y le vi partir al galope. Un rato después la reina llamó a mi puerta y no pude recibirla más que fríamente. Pasó y me habló y yo contesté educadamente mientras ella observaba la agonía de mi niño.

Antes de comer, se disculpó finalmente, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y se marchó. Me hubiese gustado cerrar la puerta de un portazo. No lo hice por no molestar a Leif.

Regresé junto a él y le cogí la mano. Estaba sumida en su respiración cuando noté algo extraño a mi espalda. Me giré y vi a un niño allí de pie. Un niño de la edad de Leif, más o menos. Iba apenas vestido y tenía la cabeza rapada. Era muy moreno y tenía los ojos castaños, viejos y almendrados como un kuros griego.

-No puede ser-dije-Pero… si es de día-La ceniza le envolvió y desapareció y luego, el polvillo me azotó la cara. Cuando abrí los ojos, el chico estaba inclinado sobre Leif.

-Está muy mal-dijo con un fuerte acento. Se notaba que tenía que pensar antes de decir las palabras que deseaba decir. El nórdico antiguo no era el primer idioma que se veía obligado a aprender-Salvaste a mi criatura anoche-me dijo-Me lo contó todo. Me enfadé con él cuando me habló de vuestro trato inconcluso. Por suerte, estaba cerca.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Ahora no-dijo-El hedor a muerte es fortísimo aquí-Levantó las pieles y observó la pierna de Leif. Sus colmillos asomaron y mordió la pierna. Leif no se despertó, pero dio una sacudida brutal. El vampiro lo sujetaba, poniéndose encima, como una araña. No bebía la sangre como otro vampiro, sino que era como si succionara un veneno. Chupaba y luego escupía la sangre sobre el suelo, negra y espesa, podrida. En un momento dado, dejó de escupir y al segundo se separó de Leif.

Se cortó en la muñeca y dejó caer su sangre sobre la herida abierta del niño, que ya no se revolvía. Me miró y se sentó en frente, lejos del sol-¿Podrías cerrar la ventana y encender un candil? Estaría más cómodo en la oscuridad.

-Claro-tartamudeé. Me levanté y encendí un candil.

-Tráeme una bota de agua, la que uséis para viajar-alcancé un pellejo y se la tendí

-¿Quieres que la llene de agua?-él negó. Corrí la cortinita de la ventana.

-Gracias. No eres ajena a los de mi especie-dijo-Veo las marcas que tienes, de otro vampiro-Me toqué el cuello-Supongo que habrá más. También son llamativas las otras-dijo-¿Cómo te las hiciste? ¿No quieres hablar de eso?

-Todavía...

-Está bien. Pero podrías decirme dónde están... hace años que no me encuentro con ningún hada.

-Suerte que tienes-el vampiro sonrió enseñando los colmillos más largos, blancos y brillantes que había visto jamás-¿Cómo...? Estás aquí-aseguré-Eric me había hablado de vampiros que volaban y algunos que se convertían en polvo y hacían cosas maravillosa. Hablaba de uno como él.

-¿Quién es el Eric en el que piensas?-preguntó. Aquello me sobresaltó. Luego escupió dentro del agua, imagino que los restos de la sangre infectada del niño.

-¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-Es una habilidad que tengo desde que era humano. Pero creo que no te es extraña-me sonrió.

-No-dije-¿Y la conservas aún después de convertirte?

-Así es-Leif tosió y se quejó, me levanté y le refresqué la frente con un paño limpio mojado en agua fresca.

-¿Se va a curar?

-Se pondrá bien en cuanto le dé mi sangre-me aseguró y volvió a escupir-Sería conveniente que le dieras algo de beber para que repusiera toda la sangre podrida que le he quitado antes de que le dé la mía. No queremos que se convierta en un pequeño chupasangre como yo-me levanté y le preparé un poco de agua tibia con miel.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Mi chico te lo prometió. Y tú lo salvaste. Le sacaste de ahí y le diste tu sangre voluntariamente-le miré detenidamente intentando averiguar su edad-Me convirtieron cuando era un niño, nunca supe exactamente los años-escupió-Y soy más anciano que ningún otro vampiro que hayas conocido.

-¿Cómo de anciano?

-He visto caer a todos los imperios construido por los hombres.

-Eso no es posible-dije al tiempo que me sentaba-Tendrías que haber nacido en…

-Por aquel entonces empezábamos a usar la cerámica. Todavía me gusta jugar con el barro-sonrió. Calculé que el vampiro que tenía delante de mí debía de tener unos nueve mil años. Debía de…

-No podrías imaginar el alcance de mi poder-me confesó y volvió a escupir en la bota-Creo que ya podré…-se abrió de nuevo la muñeca y la colocó en la boca de Leif. Apenas le dio unas pocas gotas y eso me preocupó.

-¿Será suficiente?

-Más podría transformarlo para siempre. No te preocupes. Eso bastará, aunque no podrá caminar por lo menos en un mes-yo me reí, dejando escapar una carcajada ahogada al tiempo que empezaba a llorar.

-¿Un mes?-le miré con un puchero en la boca- Es más de lo que…

-¿Quién hizo prisionero a mi hijo?

-Los reyes de aquí-le confesé-Él es anciano, se estaba apagando.

-Entonces se apagará pronto. También lo harán otros. Me voy ya, pronto anochecerá y quiero dormir unos momentos.

-Claro. Muchas gracias…

-Akkad, ese es mi nombre.

-Gracias, Akkad. Nunca podré pagarte...

-Te estoy oagando yo por lo de anoche, niña-hablaba como un anciano y tenía la mirada y las maneras de alguien que es muy sabio y ha vivido mucho, pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una criatura-Toma-me tendió la bota después de volver a escupir dentro-Mi sangre estará en él una luna entera, la pierna no volverá a infectarse y no morirá. Pero le seguirá doliendo. Mezcla agua con mi saliva y que la beba. Ayudará a cicatrizar-abracé el pellejo como si contuviese oro líquido.

-Adiós, joven telépata-y volvió a convertirse en un polvo gris que se escapó por debajo de la puerta.

-Sookie…-un susurro.

-Leif, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Agua, agua…

-Voy-llené la bota y le serví en un vaso de barro cocido-Bebe despacio. ¿Y tu pierna?

-Me duele-dijo. Le eché un vistazo y vi que el tajo se había reducido notablemente. Si antes tenía una herida abierta de quince centímetros, ahora lo era de diez-Está mucho mejor.

-¿En serio?

-Sí-tampoco olía mal, tenía un aspecto bastante saludable, aunque estaba manchada de sangre. Sangre del niño y sangre de Akkad el vampiro. No iba a limpiársela todavía.

Le estaba dando un poco de caldo caliente a cucharadas cuando oí que regresaban los jinetes. Le dejé el plato en el regazo y salí a buscar a Eric, desesperada.

-¡Eric, Eric!

-¡Sookie!-gritó la voz de Halvar. Le vi descabalgar, aunque iba tan tapado que era difícil de distinguir-¿El niño…?

-Oh, Halvar, ¿dónde está Eric?-pregunté entre lágrimas.

-Va con otro grupo. Pronto…

-Ven, ven…-tiré de él hacia el interior de la casa. Halvar me siguió, quitándose prendas mientras caminaba, destapándose la cabeza. Se quedó de pie, tieso como una vela, en el umbral de la puerta cuando vio a su nieto sentado en la cama, tomando un poco de cena.

-No puede ser…-se acercó, dudando de lo que veían sus ojos-Creí...

-Hola abuelo. Sookie, no quiero más-me dijo.

-Esfuérzate un poco, solo un par de cucharadas. Te las daré yo-me acerqué a él y le obligué a comer un poco más-Así…-dije-Despacio.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó Halvar en un susurro.

-¿Quieres agua, leche, algo?-le pregunté a Leif

-Estoy bien-contestó él.

-Halvar, ayúdame. Échate un rato, descansa.

-Quiero estar despierto cuando llegue padre.

-Te despertaré, no te preocupes-Entre Halvar y yo lo cogimos y lo ayudamos a tenderse en el lecho. Le arropé bien y le dejé descansar. Luego me senté en la mesa junto a mi suegro, que me interrogaba con la mirada. Pensó que era una bruja, quizás una diosa.

Le daba igual. Su nieto estaba bien. Al cabo de una hora, salió a la calle, impaciente porque llegara su hijo. Sabía que Eric sufría y quería que viera a Leif, quería verlo tranquilo y feliz. ¡El niño estaba a salvo!

-¡Hijo, HIJO!-empezó a gritar Halvar, cuando lo vio venir.

-¿Ha muerto? ¿HA MUERTO?-preguntaba el otro.

-Vamos, ven, corre-lo alentó. Yo estaba despertando a Leif, sacudiéndolo suavemente para que recibiera a su padre con los ojos abiertos y una media sonrisa.

Bueno, otro capítulo más. Estos últimos me están costando bastante escribirlos porque sé lo que quiero que pase, pero a veces me atranco a la hora de ponerlo. Espero que lo disfrutéis. 


	81. Chapter 81

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¿Qué…?-irrumpió en la habitación y me giré para mirarle, con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa. Él no entendió qué pasaba. Mi cuerpo tapaba el de Leif, al que no podía ver, mis lágrimas y los gritos de su padre decían una cosa, pero mi sonrisa decía otra. Me aparté y vio a su hijo incorporado, sentado.

-Hola-lo saludó. Eric flaqueó un segundo, un segundo en el que pensé que iba a caer de rodillas al piso, pero se mantuvo en pie apoyándose en la mesa. Se acercó muy despacio a la cama, como si creyese estar en un sueño del que podría despertarse al hacer movimientos bruscos. Leif le sonrió, yo le sonreí y él se echó sobre la cama y abrazó a su hijo.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó. El niño asintió y Eric le repasó el rostro con las manos, el pecho y los brazos, como si creyese que Leif no era él mismo. Levantó la manta y le miró la pierna-¿Cómo es…?

-Ha sido Sookie-dijo Halvar.

-¡Halvar!-le regañé-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Has estado cuidándolo y velándolo.

-Su pierna está curada-le dijo Eric, como si Halvar no se hubiese dado cuenta-Curada-insistió.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tan mal estaba?-preguntó Leif al ver nuestras caras.

-No, no es que estuviese mal.

-Pensaba que iba a morirme del dolor, pero ya estoy mejor-comentó alegremente.

-Estaba podrida-terminó Eric. No dije nada, porque aún no habíamos hecho las paces desde nuestro encuentro en el bosque, cuando levantaba la pira para quemar a Leif, y no estaban los ánimos muy bien. Vinieron a buscar a Halvar en ese momento y nos quedamos solos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Leif-¿Estáis enfadados?

-Voy a hacer algo de cena. ¿Vale? Y lo que pasa es que estábamos muy preocupados-les oí hablar en voz baja. Eric le estuvo contando su día después de que el niño le explicara qué había pasado, lo que no era mucho, porque Leif no recordaba nada. Había despertado un rato después de que se marchara Akkad y no le había dado tiempo a nada-¿Quieres dársela tú?-le pregunté a Eric cuando tuve la cena del niño lista. Caldo con sopas de pan. Caliente, ligero y fácil de tragar.

-No, siéntate tú-se apartó y me dejó el lugar que ocupaba. Estaba caliente de su cuerpo y casi sentí un escalofrío. No habíamos hablado desde que me gritara en el bosque. Él lo sentía, lo lamentaba, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, más me enfadaba yo, sobre todo, porque aunque Eric estaba arrepentido, aún no me había pedido perdón.

-Qué rico-me dijo Leif. Y yo le sonreí.

-Despacio, que quema. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, me siento…-inspiró aire y reconocí la sensación. Es lo que provocaba la sangre de vampiro: te sentías más ligero, más fuerte, más rápido, más hermoso… y en realidad era así.

-Estás más guapo que nunca-le dijo su padre, que seguía pensando en la herida de su hijo. La gangrena no tenía cura y Leif irradiaba una luz brillante como el sol del verano. Halvar llegó en ese momento y parecía preocupado. Lo acompañaba uno de los hombres del rey, su cuñado.

-Sookie-me llamó con voz grave.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Eric.

-Quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Con ella de qué?-inquirió mi esposo.

-Lo ordena la reina-se defendió.

-Ella no va sin mí.

-Leif no debe quedarse solo. La reina querrá preguntar sobre el niño-dije. Por la cara de Halvar, todos supimos que no era así.

-No-Eric me cogió por el codo.

-Por favor-le pedí con voz batante fría. Sin embargo él me soltó como si mi carne le hubiese quemado las yemas de los dedos. Salí de allí acompañada, o mejor dicho, escoltada, por aquel hombre y escuchando la voz de Leif preguntando por mí. En el palacio la tensión era tan palpable y tan pegajosa como el calor húmedo del verano.

-¡Sookie de la bahía!-gritó Romilda-Por favor, acércate-me pidió. Así que caminé hacia el trono donde se sentaba. Estaba sedida en el sillón de su marido, y la concubina real, en el de Romilda. La primera parecía mucho más fuerte que la segunda, más regia, más soberbia, más preocupada también.

-Mi reina-dije haciendo una reverencia-¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Te he hecho llamar para hacerte unas preguntas y te ruego, que tengas a bien contestarlas sinceramente-incliné de nuevo la cabeza-Como sabrás se ha producido un robo gravísimo en el recinto del palacio-me informó.

-Algo he oído. Sinceramente, majestad. Vi a vuestro vigía en el suelo, pero perdonadme, creí que dormía.

-Murió desangrado.

-Lo lamento.

-Mi reina-el vikingo que era la mano derecha de Rothgar y que había irrumpido en mi casa interrumpió la conversación-Si me permitís…-se giró hacia mí y me echó la misma mirada que uno le dedica a las mierdas de caballo que amenazan en el medio del camino con mancharnos las sandalias-Seamos claros. Ha desaparecido un prisionero, uno valiosísimo, era el que producía la medicina, llamémosla así, que mantiene sano al rey, mi señor y el tuyo.

-¿Y acaso creeis que fui yo?

-No creo. Sé que fuiste tú-me espetó-No sé cómo lo hiciste, aunque sí sé por qué. Por el crío, un crío que anoche languidecía como un anciano en su lecho de muerte y hoy está tan lozano como cualquier crío. Le vi la pierna, gangrenada. La sombra de la muerte le cruzaba la cara, tenía los ojos hundidos y la nariz afilada y blanca de un cadáver. Y hoy habla y ríe-no dije nada, solo me limité a mirarlo. Podrías explicármelo.

-No-contesté.

-¿Cómo dices, pequeña?-inquirió la reina.

-No tengo explicación para la recuperación de Leif.

-Claro que no la tienes, soltaste al prisionero y él se encargó de curar al crío a cambio de su libertad. Fue así, lo sé. Ayer el crío se moría...

-Romilda, hay verdad en lo que él dice. Anoche el niño se moría, sin embargo, mejoró. La mejoría de la muerte inminente, pensé que era, porque a la mañana empezó a empeorar de nuevo. Vos misma lo habéis visto.

-Es cierto, lo he visto.

-Ya habíais salido en busca del prisionero que mencionáis, y acababáis de iros cuando un niño llegó a mi casa. Entró, no sé cómo, y me pidió estar un minuto a solas con Leif.

-¿Un niño, dices?

-Sí, mi señora.

-¿Y eso qué más da?

-Me habéis pedido que contara todo lo que ha pasado-le espeté, enfurecida-Pensé que sería algún amigo que Leif había hecho en los días que hemos estado aquí, los dejé solos, y cuando regresé, el niño no estaba y Leif se había curado.

-¡Mentirosa!-se vino hacia mí y sacó una daga corta y afilada, que me colocó en la barbilla-Sé que te lo llevaste tú.

-Cálmante, Karl. Sookie, eso que cuentas es imposible-explicó Romilda con tranquilidad.

-Déjame a solas con ella y contará la verdad, mi reina-dijo apuntando a mis pechos con su cuchillo de desollar. Estaba asustada, pero no por mí. Ya me habían torturado una vez y nadie podría hacerme nada peor. Pero no podía dejar que las sospechas recayeran sobre mí, porque cuando no obtuvieran de mí una respuesta satisfactoria, podrían intentar sacársela a Halvar, a Eric o incluso a Leif. Eso también podía conducirlos a la venganza contra el clan.

-Si me torturas no obtendrás más que lo que tú queiras oír, porque la verdad ya la he dicho-me defendí-Romilda… no sé qué pensáis que he hecho, pero no he sido yo-mentí. Y la reina sabía que mentía, podía leerlo en su mente. Ella también se preguntaba cómo lo había hecho. Cómo me había enterado de lo que guardaban allí abajo y cómo había hecho para salvar a Leif.

-Karl-le dijo a su hermano-Registraremos la cabaña de Halvar, y luego vosotros os iréis, ahora que el niño está mejor-me dijo.

-Muy bien.

-Espero no encontrar nada en tu contra, Sookie-me advirtió-Porque entonces te dejaré a solas con él. Y a Eric también-me amenazó. Se preguntaba qué había pasado. Se decía a sí misma que yo era culpable, que había llevado al niño a sabiendas de que tenían al vampiro, sabiendo que él podría salvar a Leif. Pero, se cuestionaba, ¿cómo era posible que el niño se hubiese salvado a plena luz del día? Pensaba que yo había soltado al vampiro, y que éste había matado al vigía, pero ¿por qué no me había desangrado a mí también? Aunque eso no explicaba, insistía en su cabeza, cómo a plena luz del día…

Salimos al exterior y llegamos a nuestra cabaña-Revisa los odres y los cuencos-le ordenó a Karl.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-inquirió Halvar.

-Aparta, viejo-Le dijo Karl. Me empujó contra la pared de madera y el golpe me dejó sin aliento. Eric se lanzó hacia él y en un momento tenía a dos vikingos de Rothgar encima.

-¡Eric!-Golpeó a uno en la mandíbula pero entre otros tres consiguieron reducirlo, tirándolo boca abajo al suelo, le pusieron una rodilla en la espalda y sujetándole los brazos.

-¡Basta, basta!-gritó la reina. Karl volcó un jarrón de leche y rompió otro de miel.

-Leche y miel ¿no lo ves?-le pregunté-¿Qué andas buscando?

-Calla o te romperé la cara-Eric se revolvió en el suelo-¿Qué es esto?

-Odres de agua-contesté. Abrió uno y vertió el contenido.

-¿Por qué tienes agua en odres cuando puedes cogerla fresca?

-Por favor, Karl-le pidió la reina. Le parecía absurdo preguntar por todo lo que hacía-¿Vas a preguntarle también por qué mea donde mea?-no le contestó a la reina, pero esperó mi respuesta.

-Algunos, como el que acabas de verter, tienen agua del mar. La uso para lavar la herida del niño porque la sal es buena.

-¿Y este?

-Ese es de agua dulce. Leif bebía mejor en ese tipo de bota que en un vaso. Apenas abría la boca cuando agonizaba de fiebre.

-Sookie…-la voz del niño me puso más nerviosa que nada. De pensar en lo que podrían hacerle si me descubrían se me saltaron las lágrimas.

-A lo mejor estamos preguntando a la persona equivocada-dijo mirando a Leif. Intenté ponerme delante pero me apartó. Eric rugió.

-¿Y tú, qué recuerdas, chico?

-Nada. Estaba herido, había un niño… y ya está.

-Sigue.

-Me hizo algo en la pierna, lo noté, y luego me dio algo de beber.

-¿El qué?-preguntaron Romilda y Karl, a la vez.

-No lo sé.

-¡Mientes!-Eric se removió, en el suelo.

-Ya está bien, Karl. Aquí no hay nada. Hablan de un crío, no de un hombre. Además, es imposible que a plena luz del día…Soltadle-les ordenó a los vikingos que reducían a Eric-Será mejor que os vayáis cuanto antes, Halvar de la bahía, los ánimos no están bien ahora mismo.

-Recogeremos ahora mismo y partiremos de inmediato.

-¿Huís?-insistó el hermano de la reina, Karl, y hombre de confianza del rey.

-De ti, sí-le contestó Halvar-¿Crees que me quedaré para que amenaces a mi hijo, amedrantes a mi nuera y atemorices a mi nieto?-Aquello aplacó al guerrero y sus dudas. Todos salieron de la cabaña, la última la reina.

-Vámonos pronto-supliqué.

-¿Te han hecho algo?-me preguntó Eric. Yo negué y me volví hacia Leif cuando me llamó. Halvar salió a la calle para contratar un carro y un buey que nos llevara al puerto donde nos esperaban los barcos, dado que no íbamos a obtener esa hospitalidad de los reyes. Oí a Eric y a Leif hablando en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Se ha metido Sookie en un lío? No le harán nada ¿verdad?

-Sabes que no dejaré que le hagan nada. Solo ha sido un malentendido.

-¿Es por lo del niño ese que me ha ayudado?

-No es por eso. Ya me contarás eso en casa, tranquilamente.

-De todas maneras, pasa algo. ¿Estáis enfadados?

-¿Qué?

-Sookie y tú.

-Leif…

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó. Eric permaneció en silencio-¿Es que has estado con otra?

-No, hijo, eso no.

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Habéis discutido?-Eric suspiró-¡Pues pídele perdón!-Eric siguió callado-¿No le habrás pegado? Los hombres de verdad no...

-¡Claro que no! Yo no pego a las mujeres-se indignó. Pero Leif siguió fulminándole con la mirada-Le grité-confesó.

-PÍ-DE-LE- PERDÓN-insistió el niño, haciendo una pausa en cada sílaba-¡SOOKIE!-me llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté al llegar ante ellos.

-Padre quiere decirte una cosa-Eric le echó una mirada acusadora.

-¿Eric?

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo que te dije en el bosque-asentí-Lo siento.

-Estábamos todos muy nerviosos-le disculpé.

-Aún así.

-Daros un beso-exigió Leif y empujó a su padre. Eric se levantó, se acercó a mí y me tomó la barbilla.

-Perdóname-susurró contra mis labios, se inclinó y yo cerré los ojos. Halvar eligió ese momento para regresar y no le dio tiempo a besarme.


	82. Chapter 82

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Le pagamos al cochero con todo lo que teníamos en aquel momento. Entre los dos envolvimos a Leif en pieles y entre Halvar y él consiguieron acomodar al niño en el carro. Halvar se puso a un lado y yo al otro, mientras Eric iba sentado al lado del conductor. De vez en cuando a Leif se le veía hacer guiños de dolor. También vi a mi esposo destensando el brazo y el cuello. Estiré la mano y le toqué con sumo cuidado, insegura. Él se giró y me miró.

-¿Te duele el brazo? ¿Te han hecho daño cuando te han tirado?-le pregunté.

-No-contestó con media sonrisa. Acercó su mano a mi mejilla y me la acarició. Tardamos bastante en llegar y el viaje fue incómodo. Leif se apoyaba en mí y yo me mantenía todo lo firme que podía para hacerle algo de amortiguación, así que llegué con las muñecas destrozadas. Halvar saltó del carro para acomodar el habitáculo donde viajaríamos Leif y yo y Eric le acompañó. Los hombres se asombraron mucho cuando vieron a Leif, que les dedicó una sonrisa radiante y un centenar de "Ya estoy bien, ya estoy bien"

Bajaron una hora o así después, y el sol ya caía en el horizonte. El barco estaba preparado y nosotros dos éramos los últimos en embarcar. Eric me ayudó a mi primero a bajar del carro. Me cogió por la cintura y me dejó en el suelo, muy despacio, manteniéndome pegada a él todo el rato. Le coloqué las manos en los hombros y musité un tenue "gracias"

-¡Sigo aquí!-protestó Leif. Eric me soltó y me sonrió tímidamente. Se acercó a su hijo y le quitó las pieles que lo protegían del frío.

-¿Puedes?-le preguntó Halvar.

-A ver, Leif…-le levantó la pierna al niño y le colocó una tabla. El pequeño hizo un leve guiño, pero ya-Te la voy a atar muy flojita, ¿vale? Dime si te hago daño-le colocó la tablilla y cuando estuvo asegurada, llamó a su padre-¿Crees que podrás?

-Vete a la mierda, chico-le contestó Halvar. Lo levantaron entre los dos mientras yo estiraba la mano para mantener la tabla en su sitio. Otros dos hombres los ayudaron a bajar a Leif del carro. Una vez en tierra, tuvieron que hacer maniobras para cruzar la pasarela que unía el muelle y el drakar. Y era una suerte que no hubiéramos tenido que embarcar con un bote, en el mar, porque entonces Eric tendría que haberse colocado a Leif a la espalda para subir al navío y habría sido peligroso para el chiquillo.

Lo acomodaron en la tienda y luego entré yo. Leif tenía una cama para él, la que era de su abuelo, que habíamos cargado de otro barco.

-No, así no-decía Leif.

-Que sí-insistía Eric.

-¡Que así no puedo hacer nada!

-¡Estás herido! No tienes nada que hacer.

-Llama a Sookie.

-No necesito que Sookie me diga cómo tengo que colocarte.

-¡Sookie!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté cuando hube apartado la tela que cubría la tienda.

-Dile a padre que así no puedo ir.

-Pero si así estás perfectamente.

-¿Y cómo voy a cagar y a orinar?

-Cuando quieras cagar me llamáis, y vengo.

-Jo. Sookie…

-Sookie, nada-le dije-Tu padre tiene razón. Así viajarás cómodo, caliente, seco y con la pierna a salvo de golpes-Eric se acercó a mí y me señaló una especie de sillón recubierto de pieles.

-Es para ti. No es una cama, pero…

-Está bien. Me sentaré junto a Leif ahora-le dije. Me eché al lado del niño, recostado, y nos cubrí con las pesadas pieles. Eric azuzó el brasero y añadió unos carboncillos.

-¿Estáis bien?-asentimos-¿Estáis cómodos, calientes…?-la respuesta fue sí-Estupendo. Nos iremos en seguida.

-Eric…

-¿Qué?

-No paremos.

-No-me contestó-Dadme una voz si necesitáis algo-Arropé a Leif y le ofrecí un pellizco de bizcocho que había preparado el día anterior, después de que recuperara la salud y el apetito. Sentimos al barco partir y las voces de los marineros cantando al compás de los remos. Por fin, por fin nos alejábamos de aquella pesadilla.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?-Halvar se asomó y miró a su nieto-¿Estáis bien? ¿Estáis cómodos, calientes…?-Sonreí, porque eran las mismas preguntas que nos había hecho Eric-Si necesitáis algo, avisadme-Leif y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos, cómplices.

Pensaba que cuando estuviésemos en alta mar, al fin, me sentiría tranquila. Pero no fue así. Conforme nos alejábamos empecé a darle vuelta a lo que había "escuchado", oído y presenciado desde que leif se había curado. La reina Romilda estaba enfafadísima, y aunque le caía bien, no podía competir con el amor que le profesaba a su marido. Pero el que más me preocupaba era el hermano de Romilda. Se había quedado convencido de que éramos culpables y bueno, yo lo era, pero Eric, Halvar y Leif, no. ¿Y si Rothgar moría pronto? No solo los clanes irían a la guerra por el trono del viejo, sino que además el rumor de que había sido el clan de la bahía el que lo había ayudado a morir más pronto que tarde correría como la sangre corre por las venas de un caballo al galope. Y, aunque eso no pasara, aunque a Romilda y a su aguerrido hermano se les olvidara o desecharan la idea de que fuimos nosotros, de que fui yo, lo más probable es que Rothgar muera sin descendencia. Y entonces habrá guerra. Y Eric irá a la guerra.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Leif-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Sigues enfadada con padre?

-No, no es eso. Perdona-le dije. Me quité las pieles y salí al aire libre. Necesitaba respirar. Sentí nauseas y una presión fortísima en el pecho, como si me hubieran puesto una losa encima y no pudiese respirar. Me escocían los ojos y me dolía la garganta y tenía el cerebro inundado de sangre. Me asomé por la borda y vomité.

¿Y si mataban a Eric? ¿Y si le perdía, como había perdido al vampiro?

Noté una mano en mi hombro, pero cuando me giré, solo vi a Halvar. Me preguntó si estaba bien, y aunque no le oía con claridad, asentí. Él se quedó preocupado ante mi palidez, pero pensó que estaba mareada. Me acerqué a la entrada de la tienda y me quedé allí, escuchando.

-Te digo que sigue enfadada. Estaba llorando hace un minuto.

-Leif, yo…

-¿Es que no habéis hecho las paces?

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Por qué? Le pediste perdón, le diste un beso…

-No creo que con eso bastara. Le dije algo horrible.

-¿El qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando estabas herido. Por eso se enfadó.

-¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Qué le dijiste?-Eric se quedó callado.

-Ni siquiera me atrevo a repetirlo… Ella estaba preocupada-confesó-Y yo… le grité que no era tu madre, que no te había parido y que yo estaba más preocupado por ti.

-Pero… ¿por qué le…? ¡Ya sé que no es mi madre! ¡Pero ella nos quiere! Tienes que arreglarlo, pídele perdón otra vez. Ella es buena, te perdonará.

-No lo sé, hijo.

-Inténtalo-me aparté de la tienda y vi salir a Eric.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estoy mareada. Me gustaría lavarme la cara con agua fresca.

-Te traeré agua del tonel.

-No hace falta que sea dulce-le dije. Eric iba a desvivirse por mí, lo sabía, pero ¿seguiría haciéndolo cuando supiese lo que yo había hecho? Aparté la lona para ponerme a cubierto del frío y de la humedad de las olas.

-¿Ya no quieres a mi padre?-me preguntó Leif en cuanto entré.

-No digas tonterías, Leif.

-Él cree que es así.

-Pues él está equivocado.

-Sé lo que pasó-me contó-Lo que te dijo…

-Estábamos todos muy nerviosos.

-Pues díselo a él. No seas mala-me pidió-Está muy preocupado y muy triste.

-Leif…-En ese momento Eric decidió entrar en la tienda, llevando el agua.

-Aquí tienes. ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara-le sonreí débilmente.

-¿Estoy muy fea?

-¡Él no ha dicho eso!-lo defendió el niño-¿A qué no? ¿A qué no decías eso?-Leif estaba al borde del pánico.

-Por favor, Leif, no te conviene alterarte. De verdad que ya no estoy enfadada-les aseguré-Así que tú, deja de preocuparte-le dije al pequeño-Y tú, cambia la cara-le pedí a Eric-¡Solo estoy mareada! ¿Es que no puede una marearse en un barco?-Los dos, tan parecidos como gotas de agua en esos momentos, agacharon la cabeza y musitaron un "sí"-Bien-dije. Y cogí el agua para lavarme la cara y enjuagarme la boca-Voy a cocer unos huevos y a calentar un poco de caldo que dejé hecho-le dije a Eric-¿Comerás con nosotros?-le pregunté en voz bajita y cariñosa.

-Sí-me respondió el con un tono ronco.

Aquella noche fue tan mala como las anteriores. A pesar de que pude cenar algo e incluso alcancé a calentar un poco de agua para preparar unas infusiones calientes para Leif, Eric, Halvar y para mí, el sillón sobre el que dormía no era cómodo. Eric y yo pensamos que no era conveniente que me echara al lado de Leif, pues un golpe de mar o yo misma, al revolverme durante la noche, podía tocar al niño en la pierna y a pesar de que Akkad le había salvado con su sangre y la herida estaba cicatrizando a una velocidad asombrosa, seguía teniendo un tajo importante y abierto, feísimo y doloroso. Sabía que le iba a quedar una buena cicatriz, pero aquello parecía encantar a Leif, que no veía el momento de llegar a casa y enseñárselo a su hermano.

Cada vez que daba una cabezada me despertaba, y cuando conseguía apoyar la cabeza en un ángulo más o menos cómodo y dormir tenía pesadillas en las que Eric tenía que ir a la guerra, y luego, incluso Leif tenía que irse en la leva, armado con un par de muletas. Yo les pedía perdón mientras veía a Erik prepararse para ser el próximo.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó Leif, que me llamaba preocupado.

-Sookie, Sookie… ¡Padre!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunté.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Eric entró como un vendaval.

-Sookie está enferma. Hace rato que la llamo pero no se despertaba.

-No, no… estoy bien-Eric me colocó la mano en la frente.

-Estaba protestando en sueños-se chivó Leif.

-Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, es que no he dormido bien.

-Me sentaré ahí y tú podrás acostarte en la cama-se ofreció Leif.

-De ninguna de las maneras-contesté.

-A ver, Leif, te colocaré a este lado y así Sookie…

-De verdad que no.

-Sí, verás…

-¡Déjalo estar!-chillé. Eric me miró horrorizado, también lo hizo Leif-Perdonad, lo siento. Estoy cansada.

-Han sido días muy duros-me disculpó Eric-¿Necesitas orinal o algo?-Leif negó-Procura no hacer ruido, hijo, para que Sookie pueda descansar-tosió y se rascó la cabeza-Vuelvo a cubierta.

-¡Eric! Perdona, lo siento, no quería gritar… Me gustaría dormir. Yo…

-Si me hago a un lado, así…-me indicó Leif.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-me preguntó Eric.

-Sí, por favor-Los dos hombres estuvieron un rato trasteando y al final, Leif me había dejado un hueco en el interior de la cama-¿No te tiraré?

-Me quedaré aquí todo el rato-me dijo Eric.

-¡Pero…!

-Tú primero. Luego el barco…-Le sonreí y Leif me miró con una cara que decía "¿Ves? ¿Ves cómo te quiere?"

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras me dormía, mecida por las olas. Durante mis sueños, intranquilos y febriles, les oía murmurar y hablar en susurros. El que no habló en susurros fue Halvar.

-¿Aún no se ha despertado?-preguntó.

-¡Chist!-le recriminaron Eric y Leif. Me removí.

-No hace falta que os molestéis, ya estoy despierta-intenté sonreírles. Ya no me encontraba tan mal, pero me dolía el cuello y me rugía la tripa de hambre-Ayúdame, por favor.

-Nada de eso, te quedas en la cama.

-Pero si me encuentro mejor…

-Claro, después de dormir un ratito, cualquiera estaría mejor-dijo Halvar.

-Eso.

-Sookie, has dormido algo más de un día.

-¿Qué?

-Te acostaste ayer por la mañana y hace ya rato que amaneció. Has tenido fiebre, pero no te has despertado para nada.

-Pues ahora necesito comer y… hacer mis necesidades-dije escondiendo la cara.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Halvar.

-Así es como llama Sookie a mear y a cagar.

-¡Leif!

-Qué mujer más rara tienes-le dijo a Eric. Los dos chasqueamos la lengua.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Mucha. ¿Cuánto falta, Eric?-pregunté, sintiéndome una niña pequeña.

-Estamos yendo muy rápido. Los vientos nos son favorables y si seguimos así, pasado mañana temprano estaremos en el pueblo-suspiré-Pronto descansarás en tu cama, abrazarás a Audr y a Erik y estarás en tu hogar, en tu casa-me sonrió tímidamente-Te prepararé algo de comer.

-¿Te duele?-le pregunté a Leif. Negó con la cabeza, pero a mí no se me puede mentir fácilmente. Claro que le dolía. Akkad lo advirtió: la herida se cerraría y curaría, pero mientras estuviera abierta, seguiría doliendo.

El viento dejó de soplar en nuestro favor más allá de la media noche, aunque Eric me garantizó que en día y medio, dos días a más tardar, estaríamos en casa. Era un día menos de viaje que en la venida, pero se me hizo infinitamente más largo sin la alegre compañía del mediano de los niños. Erik era un pequeño huracán capaz de cansar al santo Job, pero no había duda de que tenía el mismo efecto refrescante que las lluvias en verano. Me sentía mareada continuamente, pero cuando salía no me esperaba nada mejor. En el exterior hacía frío aumentado todo a causa de mis compañeros de viaje. Algunos hombres me miraban con miedo, preguntándose qué había hecho para salvar la vida del niño, y otros me miraban con admiración… no carente de miedo.

Eric no se despegaba de nosotros. Dormía recostado donde debería haberlo hecho yo, y cuando no dormía, tallaba, afilaba o cosía redes.

-Me gustaría poder asearme un poco-le dije al día siguiente por la mañana. Había estado demorándolo con la esperanza de que llegáramos a casa más pronto, pero en vista del viento contrario en las últimas horas, eso iba a retrasarse al menos otras veinticuatro horas.

-Te traeré algo de agua. Pero ¿estás segura? Has tenido algo de fiebre…

-Estoy bien-le tranquilicé. Se levantó y me trajo un cubo de agua del mar. Lo vertió sobre un caldero de peltre y lo colocó encima del brasero, después de soplar las brasas. Yo me levanté y empecé a preparar paños y una pastilla de jabón, por hacer algo, ya qe sabía que el agua tardaría en templarse. Cuando estuvo lista me desprendí el broche que sujetaba la túnica por arriba y la dejé caer por mi hombro.

-¿Quieres que me tape los ojos?-me preguntó Leif a sabiendas de que solía ser muy recatada. Su padre me devoraba con la mirada.

-No es necesario-le contesté. Huemedí dos paños, estrujé uno y el otro lo froté contra el jabón hasta que salió un poquito de espuma, que debido a la sal del mar, era difícil. Me lavé empezando por la muñeca, el hombro y la axila. Después bajé hacia el pecho. Cuando terminé de pasarme el trapo enjabonado, me retiré los restos con el otro. Me sequé y me coloqué la túnica. Luego me desabroché el otro prendido y me lavé el otro brazo. Eric se colocó detrás de mí.

-¿Me dejas?-le tendí el paño y el jabón y él me limpió el cuello con manos tan delicadas como alas de mariposa. Me frotó los hombros igual que la primera vez que hicimos el amor y luego su mano rozó mi seno. Yo le dejé un segundo, pero luego noté el bulto en su entrepierna, fui consciente de su respiración y de los ojos del niño, cercanos, a nuestra espalda.

-Ya está bien así-le dije suavemente. Pero él se lo tomó como un rechazo y se apartó como si le hubiera dado corriente. Se volvió a su silla y yo seguí con mis partes íntimas. Eric no me miró, aunque sabía que deseaba hacerlo. A la tarde se decidió a salir y no regresó hasta pasada la media noche. El cielo estaba estrellado, corría el viento y había luna. Así que los vikingos izaron las velas.

Ninguno de los dos, Eric y yo, parábamos de pensar qué sería de nosotros. Aunque prefería no meterme en su mente, me sentía tan mareada a bordo que ni siquiera en eso era capaz de concentrarme.


	83. Chapter 83

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¡La costa, la costa!-gritó un vikingo. Escuchamos el canto de las gaviotas, en ese momento tan dulce y bienvenido como el beso de un amante. Eric se desperezó y salió a la calle y le oí dar un grito de júbilo. Me pregunté si nos habrían visto desde el acantilado y si habrían avisado de nuestra llegada. Pensé en Audr y en Erik, y también en Helga y lo preocupados que debían estar por Leif.

-¿Queréis salir?-nos preguntó Eric con una sonrisa. Los dos asentimos. Me ayudó a levantarme con cortesía, pero manteniendo una dolorosa distancia. Luego cogió a su hijo y lo sacamos de allí. Leif empezó a dar voces en cuanto oyó las de su hermano Erik.

-Qué hermano más escandaloso tengo-comentó con una sonrisa.

-¡Sookie, hola, Sookie!

-¡Hola, cariño!-saludé a Audr con una amplia sonrisa. Bajamos por la pasarela, Audr, que llevaba el pelo suelto, se lanzó hacia nosotros y yo me agaché para abrazarla.

-¿Ves, abuela, como Leif está bien? La abuela ha llorado un montón. ¿Me has echado de menos?-Atiné a asentir mientras lloraba, pensando en lo mal que lo habíamos pasado.

-Hijo, oh, Leif-Helga lloraba abrazando a su nieto. Besó a su hijo como pudo, porque Eric sostenía a Leif, y luego abrazó y besó a su marido. Erik estaba muy callado ahora.

-¿Cielo?-Pero él mantuvo la vista en sus pies, como si acabara de descubrir que los tenía.

-¡Luego te enseño mi pierna!-le dijo emocionado Leif. Él levantó la vista-¡Me va a quedar una cicatriz inmensa!

-¿Sí?-preguntó con voz infantil Erik. Halvar dijo algo y Helga puso cara de preocupación.

-No hablemos más aquí. Prepararemos un banquete para celebrar vuestra vuelta y la recuperación de mi nieto ¿eh?-Le cogió la barbilla al chico y le dio un beso.

-¿Puedes, Eric?-le preguntó Halvar.

-Es mi hijo y puedo cargar con él-El ascenso fue bastante pesado, pero Eric se negó a detenerse porque el frío era como el filo de una espada, cortante, y no quería que el niño estuviese más tiempo incómodo. Audr no podía ascender sola, así que acabó en brazos de su abuelo. La niña le chivó todo lo que había hecho con su abuela las últimas dos semanas.

El poblado olía a frío, a nieve, a humo de las chimeneas y a hogar. Vi perros enjutos por la calle, hociqueando entre la nieve en busca de algo que comer.

Subimos los escalones de la sala de palacio, que tenía las puertas abiertas, y nos encontramos con la totalidad de sirvientes de Halvar, menos el viejo Karl, que había perecido en el mar, preparando cebollas, sopas de pan, arvejas con bacon y conejos asados.

-Tengo un hambre…-Nos sentamos en las mesas como nos dio la gana, hombres con mujeres por igual, aunque nosotros nos sentamos en el lugar de honor de la mesa central, cercanos al trono y a una de las hogueras que caldeaban la estancia. Leif empezó a contarles a todos cómo había derrotado al jabalí y uno de los hombres le enseñó la cabeza seca que habían guardado para entregársela a Eric como trofeo por la valentía de su hijo. ¡De mucho nos habría servido una cabeza horrenda si Leif hubiese muerto!

-¿Queréis un poco de conejo?-me preguntó un siervo.

-No, gracias. Eric, yo creo que me voy a ir a casa. ¿Me disculpáis? Ha sido un viaje duro.

-¿No comes nada, Sookie?-me preguntó Helga extrañada, viendo cómo comían los demás. Negué y me tapé la cabeza para salir al frío.

-No os importa ¿verdad?-Eric negó pesaroso. Mientras me alejaba vi por el rabillo del ojo a Helga hablando con su hijo y a Leif interviniendo en la conversación.

Llegué a nuestra casa y coloqué la mano en la puerta. Como señora de la casa era custodia de las llaves, que llevaba prendidas en la cintura. Busqué, entre temblidos, la buena y la introduje en la cerradura. Se abrió con familiar y dulce "crack". Cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada contra ella unos minutos, respirando agitadamente. ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto duraría la paz?

Ni siquiera era capaz de notar el frío. Me senté en el banco de madera, frente a la mesa y me quedé mirándola. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue un rato largo. La puerta se abrió entonces y alguien puso un cuenco de comida caliente en frente de mí.

-Sookie…-Las manos de Eric se colocaron sobre mis hombros.

-¿Ya ha acabado la comida?

-No. Pero estaba preocupado por ti.

-Estoy bien.

-Ni siquiera has encendido el fuego-su mano se colocó en mi cuello-Estás helada-se apartó de mí y estuvo preparando ramillas secas y finas para hacer un gran fuego que iluminó la habitación y en pocos minutos me calentó el cuerpo y me coloreó las mejillas con su ardor-Audr quiere dormir contigo esta noche. Te ha echado de menos.

-Yo también a ella.

-Dormiré en su cama, si quieres.

-Oh, Eric…-No entendía nada. No podía entender lo que iba a pasar.

-Haré lo que sea, lo que me pidas, con tal de que llegues a perdonarme. Por favor, por favor…-me giré hacia él, que se había sentado a mi lado.

-A lo mejor eres tú el que no me perdona cuando sepas…-ahogué un gemido. Eric hizo un guiño fugaz.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué tienes? Sookie…

-Lo siento-le dije.

-¿Qué sientes, amante?

-Yo… Yo…

-¡Sookie!-Eric me cogió por los hombros y me sacudió, realmente preocupado ahora-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te han hecho algo?-Por su mente cruzaron los peores pensamientos-Te hicieron algo, ¿qué te han hecho?

-No… no… Se trataba de Leif, ¿qué podía hacer?

-¿De Leif? Está bien, está bien, tranquila… estás temblando-Me cogió en brazos y se sentó, conmigo en su regazo, cerca del fuego-Cuéntamelo, por favor. No llores más, chist, no llores… por favor, no; no sé qué hacer cuando lloras. Yo…

-Ellos tenían razón… tenían razón de todo lo que me acusaron-Le interrumpí. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo?-Sabía que lo que curaba a Rothgar podía curar a Leif, por eso te pedí que fuéramos, que volviésemos-Eric asintió-Y… yo no maté al guardia, pero fue culpa mía. Fui yo. Todo lo hice yo. Y ahora Rothgar va a morir y habrá guerra y tú irás a la guerra…

-Amor, amor… ¡Amante! Cuéntamelo más despacio, tranquila, respira… ya está, deja de llorar.

-No quiero que vayas a la guerra.

-Chist.

-No quiero que vayas, no quiero… no quiero que vaya Leif, yo…-Eric me tomó la barbilla y me levantó el rostro.

-Aún me quieres…-suspiró.

-¿Qué?

-Me quieres-dijo.

-Claro que te quiero-se avalanzó como un rayo y me besó con fuerza. Le aparté unos segundos después, porque no parecía que fuese a saciarse fácilmente-¿No has oído todo lo que he dicho?-me miró, sonrió y apoyó su frente en la mía

-Sí, lo he oído. Repítemelo, eso y que me amas.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Eric, sin… lo que me llevé, Rothgar morirá.

-Mejor él que Leif. Me quieres… no estás enfadada-continuó.

-¿Y si siguen sospechando? ¿Y si…?

-No lo harán. Nunca sabrán la verdad. Y me da igual. Eso ya da igual. Me quieres.

-Pero...

-Está bien. Ahora me contarás todo lo que pasó y todo lo que hiciste, amor mío…Tranquila, despacio...-me besó otra vez y luego me dejó hablar. Me costó un mundo hacerlo. No podía decirle a Eric que el reo era un vampiro, y cuando me atasqué en esa parte, afortunadamente Eric pensó que se debía a que no conocía la palabra adecuada en nórdico, me echó una mano él mismo, así que el vampiro acabó siendo un brujo: el hechicero que preparaba la poción maravillosa que alargaba la vida del rey y había salvado a nuestro hijo. Me preguntó cómo había averiguado que el hechicero estaba allí prisionero y le mentí diciéndole que lo había escuchado en una conversación de borrachos. Él se lo tragó.

-¿Entonces…?-pregunté.

-Entonces nada. No se lo dirás a nadie jamás, nunca, y no volverás a contármelo. ¿Recuerdas las mentiras que contaste a la reina y sus hombres?-Asentí-Pues las repetiremos y repetiremos y las seguiremos repitiendo año tras año hasta que confundamos la verdad con la mentira-me acarició el rostro-Hiciste bien, no te preocupes más.

-No podía hacer otra cosa-admití-No había nada que pudiera hacerse por Leif que no les perjudicara a ellos. Pero…

-Puede que Rothgar aguante lo suficiente como para engendrar un niño… puede que no. En el caso de que haya guerra-abrí la boca para protestar y él me silenció-en ese caso…-insistió-Sabré que voy a la guerra, no por mi clan, sino por mi hijo. ¿Hay algo más fuerte por lo que luchar?

-Yo no quiero que luches.

-Ninguno de los dos quería que sucediese lo que sucedió. Aún así, pasó, y podemos dar gracias a los dioses por el desenlace de todo. Come algo, la tripa te hace ruiditos-me sonrió. Se levantó y siguió preparando la hoguera. Yo me tomé el caldo que me había traído en silencio. Poco a poco, los huecos en mi estómago se fueron llenando-Has perdido peso-me dijo Eric-Quizás mate a la ternera que Rothgar nos regaló.

-¡Ay, no! No hagas eso. Comeré mucho y bien-le aseguré.

-Como quieras-Y para asegurarme de que me creía comí una pata de conejo que habían tostado en la fiesta y una cebolla asada, dulce y caliente.

-¿Crees que está bien que Leif siga levantado? Tiene que descansar.

-Está siendo el centro de la fiesta y está encantado. Pero tienes razón, ya es tarde y el viaje ha sido largo. Mi madre quiere que Audr y Erik pasen la noche con ella para que nos dejen descansar, pero Audr quiere dormir contigo.

-Por favor, por favor, quiero que estemos todos juntos.

-Lo suponía.

-A lo mejor…

-¿Qué?

-Podrías dejarlos un ratito más con tus padres-No acababa de decirlo cuando ya lo tenía encima. Me sostuvo contra él, mientras me besaba y me llevaba a nuestra cama.

¿Quedó algún centímetro de mi piel que Eric no adorara con sus ojos, con sus dedos y con sus labios? No lo creo.

-¿Piensas en lo que te he contado?-le pregunté mientras jugueteaba con el vello de su torso. Me costaba saber lo que pensaba, y me pareció una buena manera de abrir conversación.

-No. Pensaba en lo que te dije en el bosque. No me lo quito de la cabeza-Levanté la cara de su pecho y le miré.

-Me dolió, no te creas, pero no debí presionarte. Estabas muy mal, haciendo la pira para… en fin… Fue un momento duro-me callé y me besó-Deberías ir a por los niños. Leif aún está muy herido y…

-De todas formas…-insistió.

-No lo pienses más. Olvidémoslo, como todo lo demás-se incorporó y con eso hizo que me resbalara la piel que me cubría los hombros. Me dio un beso y luego me besó el hombro.

-¿Voy contigo?

-No hace falta.

-Audr y Erik no tendrán sueño-Eric suspiró.

-Ahora hablaré con ellos, tú descansa.

-¿Sigo teniendo mala cara?-pregunté.

-Eres la mujer más guapa con la que me he acostado.

-¿Hoy?-Eric rió-Me alegra oírte reír-Se destapó, se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Los oí mucho antes de que entraran a la casa. Me había puesto la túnica de dormir, de lino pálido y suave, para estar en casa.

-Deberías dormir en tu cama y dejar solos a padre y a Sookie-decía Leif.

-Pero yo, pero, pero…

-Déjalo, Leif-le dijo Eric-Pero nosotros nos vamos a dormir ya que estamos muy cansados del viaje. ¿No prefieres dormir con la abuela?

-Eso. Duerme con la abuela.

-Venga, no discutáis-dije apartando la cortina-Acércate al fuego, Erik. Y tu padre tiene razón, Audr, nosotros estamos muy cansados y nos vamos a ir a dormir ya, aunque sea pronto. Puedes jugar con tu hermano, pero sin molestar a Leif, que ya sabéis que está malito.

-No, yo quiero estar contigo.

-Pero a dormir ¿eh?

-Sí, prometido-dijo asintiendo enérgicamente. Le di un azote en el culo cariñoso.

-Coge tu túnica de dormir, venga.

-¿Estás a gusto?-Le preguntó Eric a Leif-Si necesitas algo…

-¿Sigue enfadada?-Eric le sonrió, le aplastó el pelo y negó. Erik se acercó a la cama de su hermano y se pusieron a hablar.

-No os quedéis mucho rato despiertos, Leif, debes descansar. Audr no te subas a la cama calzada-la regañó su padre.

-Ven que te quite eso-le dije. La niña se sentó y yo lo hice a su lado-La abuela jugaba todos los días conmigo a dragones y vikingos.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. ¿Vas a jugar mañana conmigo?

-Claro que sí-Eric y yo nos echamos y la niña se arrastró entre nosotros.

-¿Es verdad todo lo que ha contado Leif?

-No sé qué os ha contado Leif-Nos tapé hasta la barbilla y acomodé la cabeza en la almohada. Eric ya estaba roncando. La niña empezó a parlotear.

-Y Erik nos dijo que Leif se iba a morir. Es un mentiroso.

-Es que Leif estuvo muy malito… y habla más bajito-Lo intentó un rato, pero luego volvió a hablar normal. A Eric no parecía molestarle. También oía las risitas de Erik y Leif que hablaban en voz baja. Audr no se durmió pronto, como había prometido. Me estuvo hablando largo rato sobre las cosas que había hecho en casa, lo mucho que se había aburrido y lo bien que se había portado. Y cuando la pequeña veía que se me cerraban los párpados, la muy bandida me acariciaba la mejilla y me llamaba por mi nombre. Por suerte, acabó por dormirse y yo pude descansar. Libre de malos sueños.


	84. Chapter 84

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para desayunar?-me preguntó Erik por la mañana, un brillo de codicia en los ojos.

-Papá nos ha dejado leche, miel y pan. Eso desayunaremos. ¿Dónde ha ido, por cierto?

-Salió temprano-me contestó Leif-Pero seguí durmiendo.

-Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta-confesé. Pero cuando se acercaba la hora de comer empecé a ponerme nerviosa-Anda, Erik, ve corriendo a casa del abuelo y pregúntale si sabe dónde está tu padre.

-¿Estás preocupada?

-Voy a coger agua para que te bañes cuando él vuelva-Erik volvió sin noticias y su padre justo cuando empezaba a servir la comida-¿Dónde has estado?

-En el bosque-dijo quitándose un fardo de leña gorda que llevaba a la espalda. Se estiró y se tocó los riñones-He cortado estas dos ramas… creo que me servirán para hacerte un par de muletas. Hace un frío tremendo, y está nevando. En algunos sitios hay medio cuerpo de nieve-se acercó al fuego y se calentó las manos-¿Qué hay de comer?

-He hecho unas lentejas. ¿Quieres cerveza para comer?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú, qué?-le preguntó a su hija-¿A qué hora te dormiste? Te dije que no molestaras a Sookie.

-¿Te molesté, SOokie?-preguntó con voz ñoña.

-No, tesoro.

-Qué morro tienes. ¿Le has puesto jamón a las lentejas?

-¿Tú qué crees?-le sonreí. Me cogió por la cintura y me dio un besazo seguido de un azote en el culo. Leif se puso la mar de contento-Tienes las manos llenas de heridas… ¿Has ido a recoger leña o a pelearte con ella?

-Me escuece.

-Ahí tienes un ungüento para los rasguños.

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí.

-¿Ahí, dónde?

-Ahí encima, al lado de eso…

-¿Tú la entiendes?-le preguntó a Erik-Yo tampoco.

-De verdad, cómo sois los hombres. ¡Esto!-dije cogiendo un frasquito que guardábamos en una estantería de madera, oculta detrás de una cortinilla de lana que yo misma había tejido-Te pondré agua a calentar para que las pongas en remojo. ¿Te duelen?

-Una barbaridad. Creo que es mortal-chasqueé la lengua.

-He ido a ver a los animales y luego he estado hablando con Goi, la sierva de tu padre, esa pelirroja con pecas.

-Sí, Goi.

-Ha estado cuidado de nuestro corral, dice que las gallinas ponen cada dos días y algunas ni eso.

-En invierno es normal, ya sabes.

-También estamos un poco escasos de harina-me mordí el labio.

-Luego hablaremos de ello-me dijo. Y advertí una sombra en su mirada-Te he subido nuestras cosas del barco, por cierto.

-Ya las he visto.

-Erik, cuando terminemos de comer te vas al corral y limpias la paja de las aves y la de las cabras. Hace frío y quiero que los animales estén muy juntos. Mañana vas a llevarte a las cerdas al camino, no hay nieve en las lindes y los animales pueden escarbar y comer raíces. Audr te acompañará.-me miró y supe que era una excusa para que pudiéramos estar a solas y hablar de algo importante.

Anocheció pronto, como todas las tardes, aunque la promesa de que los días comenzarían a alargar estaba cercana. Me senté junto al hogar y empecé a remendar las cosas que se habían roto durante el viaje. Eric despejó la mesa de comer y la usó como mesa de trabajo. Acarició las ramas verdes que había recogido durante la mañana y midió las piernas y los brazos de su hijo. Luego, empezó a trabajar en la madera para hacer dos muletas para Leif. Erik se sentó junto a su hermano y estuvieron jugando un rato y Audr se entretuvo con sus muñecas. Cuando iba a empezar con la colada, la niña no aguantó más y me pidió que jugara con ella. Estaba atareada y tenía mil cosas que hacer, pero también había aprendido una lección con lo de Leif: Disfruta mientras puedas. Así que me senté con ella junto al fuego, a los pies de su padre y cogí dos figuritas de madera: un oso y un dragón. La niña tenía un vikingo y una vikinga. Las habían tallado Halvar y Eric para ella y me encantaban. El tacto era suave, la talla precisa y delicada y la madera, pesada y dura.

Cenamos unos huevos hervidos, pan duro mojado en leche y un par de arenques ahumados. Curé a Leif antes de acostar a los niños. La herida tenía cada vez mejor aspecto, la piel empezaba a crecer, tirante y amoratada.

-Tengo que lavarte el pelo, lo tienes hecho un asco-le dije.

-Mañana te ayudaré a bañarte-le aseguró Eric. Se fue a la cama mientras yo desvestía a Audr y comprobaba que se habían lavado los dientes y habían hecho pipí. Los arropé y besé y seguí a Eric a nuestra cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté cuando estábamos solos.

-Ven-extendió sus manos y cogió las mías. Me arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó conmigo encima-Hemos gastado mucho últimamente.

-¿Mucho en qué?

-Mucho en todo. Cada vez que he usado los bueyes de Olga, o mientras hemos hecho los barcos-asentí-tengo que pagar a los remeros.

-Tu padre dijo que era su obligación.

-Y es su obligación ir a una vista oficial. Pero cuando volvimos con Leif al pueblo de Rothgar, eso no tenían por qué hacerlo…

-Pero Leif estaba enfermo.

-Y sus hijos y mujeres estaban aquí desamparados. No puedes pedirles que desatiendan a sus familias por atender la nuestra.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo les vamos a pagar? Casi no tenemos de nada. Y todavía queda invierno…

-Me voy a ir de incursión.

-¿Qué?-pregunté en voz baja. Eric no parpadeó y aquella frase quedó suspendida entre nosotros unos segundos-¡No!-grité y me levanté-¡Acabamos de volver! ¡No quiero!

-Sookie…

-Nada de Sookie, es que… ¿No podemos estar tranquilos? No quiero que vayas. ¡Es peligroso!

-Sabes cómo estamos. Tengo que irme. Rolf el cojo ya me ha presionado para que nos vayamos cuanto antes, tengo que pagarle lo que le debo. Su mujer está encinta y lo necesita.

-Encontraremos otra manera. No tienes que irte. Podríamos salir de caza…

-Eso es una locura. Rolf ha aceptado que le paguemos con dos huevos diarios y dos tazones de leche mientras estemos fuera-continuó-también se quedará con casi todo lo que consiga en la expedición. Tú te ocuparás de todo aquí. Te dejaré leña suficiente. Hay heno de sobra para las cabras, el caballo y la ternera, como se murió el buey, tenemos el que había preparado para él. Hablaré con Erik, Leif estará en cama un tiempo y tendrá que ser él el que te ayude. Audr también puede ayudar con pequeñas cosas. Si veis que sale buen día, que hace buen tiempo y la nieve no es espesa, deja que los niños saquen a los cerdos. Se buscan su propia comida. Mientras, hay dos sacos de raíces y tubérculos silvestres que recogimos y plantamos el año pasado para ellos. Sabes que también se comen las sobras… si os sobrara comida.

-Hablas como si pensaras irte muy pronto.

-En tres días lo más tardar-bajé los hombros, derrotada-Ven-extendió la mano y se la cogí. Me atrajo hacia él y me sentó en sus rodillas. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y apoyó su frente en la mía-Todo irá bien.

-Siempre dices eso.

-Y siempre se cumple. ¿O no?

-Júramelo.

-¿Tú también como Audr? Está bien, te juro que volveré pronto y que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Y cuándo volverás?

-No más tarde de lo que sea necesario.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Lo es, aunque no sea convincente.

-¿Tres días, no?-asintió.

-Tenemos que aprovecharlo-hundió su cara en mi cuello y empezó comérmelo con besitos cortos y lametones largos. Yo le facilité el acceso inclinando la cabeza.

-Pero no hagas ruido…-Como quien le habla a un viejo. Más escandaloso, no se podía ser.

Un capitulillo de transición, lo sé, pero son necesarios.


	85. Chapter 85

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Y yo que pensaba que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera oler mejor que tú-me comentó Eric por la mañana, recién levantado. Estaba horneando pan para el día y los aromas se extendían por la casa como el perfume de una mujer. Me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo para besarme la sien.

-Hace muchísimo frío-comenté viéndole medio desnudo-Y necesito que me traigas algo de leche.

-Te has levantado pronto.

-Tenía cosas que hacer. He salido a coger agua del pozo pero no he podido levantar la tapa que lo oculta. ¿Crees que se habrá helado?-pregunté. La primera vez que vi a Eric tapar la entrada del pozo pensé que lo hacía por seguridad, aunque me extrañó que no lo hubiese hecho antes. Me explicó que aquello impediría que heladas leves, o lo que los vikingos llamaban heladas leves, congelara el agua del pozo.

-Ahora lo miraré-bostezó y se rascó la tripa. Yo solté una risita-¿Cuánto le queda al pan?

-Con este fuego… unos pocos minutos.

-¿Nos da tiempo a echar uno rápido antes de que los niños se despierten?

-Eric…-le sermoneé.

-¿Nos da tiempo o no?-me mordí el labio y miré el fuego. Eric no necesitó más, me abrazó por los hombros, como Clark Gable a Escarlata O'Hara en su primer beso y casi me desmayo de la emoción, pero como no soy una señorita remilgada sureña como Escarlata, salté y me enganché a su cintura. Sus manos se pusieron en mi culo, lo apretaron y pellizcaron, mientras nuestras lenguas se peleaban.

-Me encantan tus labios-me dijo en susurros-Y tu lengua… adoro tus besos.

-¿Sí?-le sonreí con picardía-Pues te van a gustar mucho más cuando veas lo que sé hacer-le empujé y se quedó tumbado en la cama, mirándome, expectante. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, para ver mejor, cuando le desanudé los calzones y le sacó la polla-¿Volverás pronto, verdad?-le chantajeé. Él asintió, ansioso, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

-Muy pronto-prometió. Se removió, intentando acercarse a mi boca, pero lo torturé unos segundos más. Le arañé el vientre y me humedecí los labios.

-No querrás hacerme pasar hambre…

-No-susurró.

Nunca me he frenado a la hora de intentar impresionar a Eric, pero esta vez, muchísimo menos. Unos minutos después, Eric ya tenía claro que aquella era con toda seguridad, la mejor mamada de la historia. Pero se debatía entre el placer que le provocaba mi boca con las ganas que tenía de follarme. Se lo puse fácil cuando me detuve y él tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que había parado. Estiró la mano y me acarició un pecho con suavidad, pellizando el pezón, animándome con ese gesto a continuar. Apoyé la barbilla en su bajo vientre y se lo besé. El sueave vello rubio me hacía cosquillas.

-¿Me vas a echar de menos?

-Joder…-me mordí una sonrisita.

-¿Sí o no?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No lo sé.

-Va a ser un infierno. Voy a estar tan caliente de pensar en ti que arrojándome al mar lo haré hervir-reí contra su vientre-¿Contenta?

-¿Quieres que siga?-sus ojos azules, preciosos, brillaron de diversión-Pero primero tengo que sacar el pan del horno.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-me reí mientras me levantaba, me cubría con algo y apartaba el pan que olía a las mil maravillas. Tenía que darme prisa porque los niños no tardarían en levantarse. Volví con Eric, aparté la cortina y le sonreí mientras volvía a desnudarme.

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado!

-Ven aquí-Ordenó. Seguí hasta que se corrió en mi boca, tal como a él le gustaba, tal y como nos encantaba a los dos. Me tendí a su lado, abrazada a él, mientras recuperaba el aliento. ¡Ni que el esfuerzo lo hubiese hecho él! Cuando la sangre le volvió al cerebro empezó a pensar demasiado. Me estrechó contra su cuerpo y decidió que no podía dejarme sola mucho tiempo porque era demasiado tentadora para mi propio bien. Que se fastidie y sufra.

En cuanto se recuperó se colocó entre mis piernas y me devolvió todo lo que yo le había dado. Fue mi turno de ponerme nerviosa al imaginarlo lejos de mí y cerca de otras.

Jugueteé haciendo rizos con el vello de su torso mientras él lo hacía con mis mechones rubios. Yo miraba su pecho, él, al techo.

-Seguro que te echo más de menos que tú a mí-Eric rió-¡Lo digo en serio!

-Por eso me río. ¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a pasar? ¿De lo que voy a sufrir? Sabiéndote aquí, sola, en esta cama fría…-suspiró-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando pienses en mí, eh?

-Pueeees…-me aparté el pelo y me acaricié el escote. Sin embargo, no pude seguir, porque escuchamos un ruido y una maldición al otro lado de la cortina-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón-dijo Leif-Es que me meo.

-Ve a ayudarle, anda-le pedí a Eric. Él rezongó pero se levantó igualmente-Ponte algo-No lo hizo. Apartó la cortina y escuché cómo ayudaba a Leif acercándole un orinal.

-Cuidado-le dijo Eric-Cuidao…

-¡No me pongas nervioso!

-Pero si es normal que te levantes así, eres casi un hombre.

-¡Chist! No grites.

-Casi doce primaveras. ¡Y tu hermano nueve! Desde el momento en que nacisteis supe que no me daríais más que disgustos.

-¡Eric!-le regañé.

-Buenos días, Sookie.

-Buenos días, cielo. ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Te duele?

-Casi nada. ¿Ya habéis hecho las paces, verdad?-le preguntó a Eric en voz baja.

-Ay, hijo, de verdad, qué pesado eres.

-Anda, ve a por la leche, y tráeme agua para el baño de Leif.

-Ahora que ya eres casi un hombre, debes saber que a las mujeres lo que más les gusta en el mundo es mandar. Además de las ropas caras y las joyas-le di un collejón por ese comentario.

-Leche y agua ya-Le levantó las dos cejas a su hijo y él le sonrió. Le revolvió el pelo después de dejarlo en su cama y se fue a por lo que le había mandado. Cuando pasó por mi lado me metió mano y se escurrió como una gran lagartija.

Los días para la partida de Eric pasaron tan rápidos como una película proyectada en una sala de cine.

La noche anterior fue un infierno. Cuando Audr me vio mal, me preguntó si estaba triste porque su padre se iba, cuando le contesté que sí, me dijo que le pediría a Eric que no se marchara. La pequeña lo hizo, le suplicó a su padre que se quedara con ella, acabó llorando y yo también. Eric se quedó hecho polvo.

-Te he tejido una mantita, no es muy larga, pero te valdrá para taparte los hombros o las rodillas o lo que sea-me sorbí los mocos mientras lo metía todo dentro de un zurrón. Faltaba un rato para el amanecer, pero el barco zarparía en breve.

-Gracias.

-También te he hervido unos huevos para el viaje y te he puesto un trozo de pan tierno y uno duro, para que te aguante. No sabía si ponerte pescado en salazón, pero sí te he metido un trozo de jamón y un poco de tocino. Está suave, lo untas sobre el pan con el cuchillo y te lo comes-su mano rozó mi mejilla. Levanté la mirada y él se agachó para besarme.

-Estaré pronto de vuelta-me prometió. Luego se fue a despertar a los niños para despedirse de ellos. Audr y Erik querían bajar al puerto, pero hacía mucho frío y él no los dejó. A mí no pudo convencerme, tampoco quería hacerlo. Nada más ver el barco abajo en la playa me puse a llorar.

-Sookie…

-Es por el viento helado-mentí. Las familias se congregaban al lado del mar. La gente se despedía mientras algunos marineros organizaban y cargaban los víveres. Eric y Halvar repasaban el itinerario y los planes mientras Helga me contaba cosas que yo no escuchaba. Por fin, Eric se deshizo de sus padres y se acercó a mí.

-No creo que suceda, pero si os atacaran…-la idea de que nos atacaran y él no estuviese allí había atemorizado a Eric los últimos días-Os escondéis, ¿me oyes? Todos. Tú también. Te digo lo que le he dicho a Leif. Nada de héroes. No tengas reparos en matar algún animal si lo necesitas, me da igual. Yo…Mantente a salvo-No supo qué decir, así que simplemente me besó. Me besó como lo solía hacer cuando iba a haber algo más, con urgencia, devorándome la boca-Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sosteniéndome el cuello, luego la inclinó hacia el otro lado, y luego siguió y siguió hasta que Halvar nos separó, tocando en el hombro a su hijo.

-Eric, estás dando un espectáculo-cogí aire mientras él encajaba la reprimenda, aunque me dio un último beso, pese al sermón de su padre. Tenía los labios y la comisura húmedos y la piel irritada por su barba. Besó a su madre y abrazó a su padre, me dio un último abrazo y un beso y subió la plancha.

-¡Eric!-Se detuvo en mitad de la pasarela. Llegué hasta él y le eché los brazos al cuello-Yo me mantendré a salvo. Pero tú…

-Haré lo mismo.

-Si no vuelves… si no vuelves…-Eric sonrió y me apartó el pelo de la cara-Me acostaré von Ivar, en nuestra cama.

-¿Una amenaza?-sonrió-Volveré pronto-me aseguró. Volví junto a Helga y Halvar. Ella me rodeó los hombros y me abrazó. Le vi organizarse en cubierta, hablando y gritando a otros vikingos, cambiando cosas y dirigiendo. Al final, me dijo adiós con la mano y se sentó al remo, con lo que solo podía adivinarle de vez en cuando la cabeza. El barco partió a golpe de remo.

-Vamos-dijo Helga-Subamos, hace muchísimo frío.

-Pero… aún se ve el barco.

-Vamos, cielo-subimos trabajosamente, despacio, porque de vez en cuando nos girábamos para mirar el drakar en el que se marchaba nuestro mundo. Una vez arriba, en el poblado, nos quedamos al borde del barranco un rato. Las rayas de las velas se confundían.

-Vais a coger frío-nos advirtió Halvar. Y me vi empujada lejos de la visión del mar y de él.


	86. Chapter 86

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Sabía que el primer día sería difícil y que la primera noche sería la peor de todas. Hice la comida, lavé ropa, adecenté utensilios, preparé hilos para un pantalón nuevo para Erik, que crecía a un ritmo alarmante. El día no fue tan malo, era como una de esas jornadas en las que Eric iba al campo, a cazar, o a cortar leña y se pasaba todo el día fuera. Lo malo fue cuando llegó la noche, que en Escandinavia, sucede muy pronto. Sabía que la primera noche sería la más dura y sabía que Adur querría aprovechar la ausencia de Eric para dormir conmigo como el pequeño ratoncito que era.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo, Sookie?-me preguntó con su voz dulce y melosa, mientras se tomaba la leche caliente con miel que les daba antes de acostarlos. Sin embargo, yo también sabía que dejarla dormir conmigo la primera noche solo me obligaría a dejar que lo hiciese en la segunda, y en la tercera y en la cuarta… y así hasta que volviese Eric y cuando él volviese, la niña estaría acostumbrada a dormir a mi lado y no querría volver a su cama.

-Ya sabes que papá te dice que tienes que dormir en tu camita, para eso la tienes, Audr.

-Pero él no está.

-Pero aunque no esté tienes que obedecerle, ¿eh?

Sin embargo, de madrugada, harta de cambiar de postura y de acercarme a un cuerpo que no estaba, me levanté y me acosté junto a ella en su camita.

Tenía mucha ropa que arreglar y mucha colada que lavar, así que los tres días siguientes me mantuve entretenida. Durante las mañanas sacábamos los cerdos al camino y nos quedábamos con ellos hasta que se saciaban. También recogimos, con una hoz, unas cuantas briznas de brotes tiernos de hierbas prematuras y se las dimos de comer a las cabras y durante una semana recogimos más cantidad de leche de calidad que repartíamos entre nosotros y la mujer de Rolf. Doce de nuestras gallinas estaban lluecas, así que tenía que conformarme con los pocos huevos que ponían las nueve, a intervalos de un par de días.

Una semana después de que Eric se marchase acudí al mercado o lo que en tiempos mejores era algo así como un mercado. No tenía harina suficiente para hacer pan y Halvar me había avisado de que venían los últimos fríos, quizás los peores. Adquirí corteza de abedul a cambio de unas cuantas pieles de conejo y conseguí harina de verdad, una mezcla de centeno y avena, a cambio de un saco de plumas de ganso. Pensaba hacer unos cojines con ellas, pero la harina era más necesaria.

Leif todavía mejoraba, aunque sabía que eso cesaría en unos pocos días, cuando la sangre de vampiro dejara de tener efectos. Por lo menos estaba fuera de peligro y tampoco había riesgos de que pudiera perder la pierna. Los hombres en el pueblo comentaron que era un milagro, el día que vieron a Leif salir a la calle apoyado en sus muletas.

-¡Están riquísimas, abuela!-expresó Erik sobre las cebollas asadas que estábamos comiendo en casa de Halvar y Helga.

-Me alegro de que os gusten. ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?-me preguntó.

-¿Y tu pierna?-le preguntó Halvar a Leif y los dos iniciaron su propia conversación.

-Estamos bien. Aunque las gallinas siguen sin animarse a poner más huevos, confiaba en que ahora que viene el buen tiempo.

-Aún queda invierno, no te confíes. Pero los dioses te oigan, bien saben ellos cuánto necesitamos una primavera temprana-Helga me miró y chasqueó la lengua-No pongas esa cara, seguro que está bien-traté de sonreír-Le gusta el mar y lo conoce. Volverá hasta arriba de botines y nos colmará de regalos y sonrisas.

-No necesito regalos, solo a él-Los dos, Halvar tambié, se callaron y me miraron apenados.

-¿Quieres un poco de hidromiel? Está caliente-me ofreció luego de un rato de silencio.

-No, gracias, Helga. Pero comeré un poco más de empanada.

-Deberías ir a cortarles un poco de leña-sugirió Helga a su esposo.

-Eric me dejó suficiente.

-Si os veis cortos de leña, Sookie, avísame-me garantizó Halvar-Aunque si eso pasa, lo mejor será que os vengáis a esta casa, aunque es grande tenemos varias chimeneas y mucha gente.

-Me preocupa la nieve que se acumula en el tejado, era Eric quien la quitaba, pero ahora… confiaba en que se derritiera durante el día, pero por la noche hace frío y lo único que hace es helarse y volverse más dura.

-Mañana te mandaré a alguno de mis siervos para que la retire. No te preocupes por eso, pequeña.

Al día siguiente vinieron a limpiar el tejado, tal y como Halvar había prometido. No sirvió de nada, pues durante la tarde nos cubrió una gran tempestad y al día siguiente había el doble de nieve sobre nuestras cabezas. Era tanta que Halvar envió a sus siervo a a abrir un paso en mi puerta, porque nos habíamos quedado encerrados. La temperatura en la casa descendió peligrosamente y no podía tener un buen fuego porque corría el riesgo de que se comiera todo el oxígeno.

Hacía doce días que Eric había partido. Halvar se llevó a su casa a los vikingos más viejos y que más riesgo corrían de morir helados o sepultados en sus casas, también acogió a los animales de éstos en su corral. Las otras familias se las ingeniaban para meter al ganado dentro de la casa y compartir el calor que éstos daban. Pero yo tenía demasiados animales como para trasladarlos al corral de Halvar o para meterlos en mi casa. Confiaba en que el caballo, la ternera, cabras y los cerdos, animales grande sy bien abrigados fueran suficiente fuente de calor para los animales más desprotegidos: gallinas, pollos, conejos y palomos.

Ivar vino antes de que anocheciera. Llamaron a la puerta y pensé que sería mi suegro que venía a pedirme que fuera con ellos a la casa principal. Pero no, era él.

-Ivar, qué sorpresa-Un muro de nieve a cada lado flanqueaba la puerta.

-Hola, Sookie. Venía a ver cómo estabas.

-¿Quién es?-quiso saber Leif, desde su cama.

-Es Ivar.

-¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Leif, no seas grosero. Perdónale-Ivar sonrió-¿Quieres pasar? Hace frío fuera.

-No creo que a Eric le guste que entre en su casa mientras él no está.

-Eric puede irse a freír espárragos, pasa. No quiero que se me quede helada la casa-Ivar pasó y saludó a Leif que le sacó la lengua-¡Leif! Cuando no está Eric hacen lo que les da la gana.

-Hablando de la ausencia de Eric-me dijo-Por eso he venido. Las cosas están feas, Sookie. Alguien debería pasar la noche con los animales, para asegurarse de que los más indefensos no se hielan. La mayoría de la gente se asegura mentiéndolos en casa y así se calientan todos, pero sé por experiencia que cuando se tienen tantos como nosotros, que eso no es posible.

-Lo he pensado, y Halvar me lo ha comentado, pero…

-¿No irás a quedarte tú?

-No, yo no puedo, eso lo sé.

-¿Segura?

-Segura-le contesté. De eso estaba convencida, en otra situación me habría quedado yo misma, pero no tal y como estaban las cosas.

-Pues habla con alguien.

-No tengo casi nada con lo que pagar.

-¿Qué podrías cambiar?

-Mantas, ropa, esas cosas… Nada de comida.

-Va a estar difícil. Lo comentaré por ahí. Me iré antes de que tu hijo intente sacarme algún ojo-solté una risita.

-Gracias. ¡Ivar! ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Eric pactó con Rolf el cojo que le pagaría una cantidad de comida diaria a su mujer mientras estuvieran ausentes, pero con esta nieve no he podido llevarle la leche y los huevos.

-¿Quieres que se los lleve?

-Por favor.

-Claro-le entregué un pellejo con la leche del día y un par de huevos envueltos en una gamuza-cuando cerré la puerta me giré hacia Leif-Has sido muy maleducado-Él simplemente se encogió de hombros. Regresé a mis quehaceres, que eran: hacer una capa de lana, lavar la ropa interior y moler los granos de avena y de centeno para hacer la harina del pan. Ivar regresó cuando ya había anochecido, sabía que era él cuando abrí la puerta aunque no se le veían ni los ojos, de tapado que iba.

-He hablado con Kurt el joven, ¿le conoces?-asentí. Era difícil no conocer a alguien en aquel poblado-Dice que enviará a uno de sus hijos para que se quede con tus animales a cambio de tu ropa interior.

-¿Perdón? Creo que no te he entendido.

-Tu ropa interior… bueno, y también la de Eric y los niños.

-¿Y para qué quiere mi ropa interior?

-El lino es más suave que la lana. No todo el mundo podemos permitirnos esa clase de prendas.

-Entiendo. Dile que acepto.

-Está bien.

-Gracias por hacer esto, Ivar.

-No hay de qué-se dio la vuelta para irse pero se giró de nuevo hacia mí-No es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero ¿has pensado en pedirle a la mujer de Rolf que se quede contigo en esta casa? No tendrías que ir de aquí para allá y compartiríais el calor. No tienen más que cuatro gallinas y una cabra que casi no da leche, así que podrían meterlas en tu corral.

-No lo había pensado. ¿Se lo dirás por mí?

-Claro.

Kurt "Más joven todavía" llegó un rato después. Era el hijo pequeño de Kurt el joven, que no era tan joven, pero que conservaba el apodo que le habían dado de cuando su padre, Kurt el viejo, aún vivía. Estuve hablando con él y acordamos que le pagaría con dos prendas de lino por cada noche que tuviera que quedarse, aunque le avisé que solo disponía de tres túnicas de Eric y dos calzones en aquel momento, y cinco para cada niño. Le prometí que le daría todas las mías, que eran ocho, pero me negué a entregarle todas las de los niños. La esposa de Rolf prefirió quedarse en su casa.

Ocho días después seguíamos en la misma situación. Hacía dos jornadas que no recogía ni un solo huevo y no había leche suficiente para todos, así que Leif tuvo que empezar a desayunar cerveza negra, espesa y sucia. Tuve que mezclar la harina de corteza de abedul, que era mala e insustanciosa, con la de avena y centeno y hacer un pan de mala calidad pero que engañaba los estómagos. Durante los últimos veinte días del invierno tomamos poca leche, pan de mala calidad y casi todo el pescado en salazón que Eric nos había dejado. Maté un conejo el día en que Audr me pidió comida, porque tenía hambre, con mis propias manos, harta de aquella situación. Isgedir, la mujer de Rolf, se presentó una tarde en casa y se quedó con nosotros. Llevamos sus animales a mi corral, donde también se harían cargo de ellos y la acomodé en la cama de Audr, mientras la niña dormiría conmigo.

Pensaba en Eric y en cuándo volvería. Él había dicho que pronto, que esperaba que en pocos días, pero parecía que una quincena era poco. Por un lado deseaba que regresara ya y estuviera con nosotros durante el temporal, pero por el otro me alegraba pensar que podía estar en aguas del sur, donde el frío no era tan intenso. El pensarle cerca de casa, en el drakar, rodeado de mar helado y espesa nieve que no dejaba ver ni a dos metros me preocupaba más que saber que estaba bien, lejos.

Gunnar "Trespelos" murió durante esos nueve días, su hijo y su nuera, con los que vivía, y también sus nietos, lo sacaron y lo dejaron sobre la nieve hasta que las nevadas escamparan y pudieran darle una mejor despedida. El nieto más joven de Sigrir y Helgi, que había nacido hacía un invierno, enfermó de una fiebre y murió durante la última noche cruda. Ni siqueira el viento y la nieve taparon los gritos de la madre.

Los niños y yo fuimos perdiendo peso paulatinamente y tuve que dosificar la comida, pero mientras oía el llanto de la nuera de Helgi aquella noche juré que si persistía el temporal mataría a la becerra antes que dejar que a ninguno de mis niños se los llevara el frío y la debilidad.


	87. Chapter 87

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Si se entera se va a cabrear de verdad.

-Y se va a enterar.

-No te convendría seguir por aquí cuando eso pase.

-Me iré, entonces.

-Será lo mejor. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy a salvo, creo. ¿No?

-No lo sé. A saber cómo va a reaccionar...


	88. Chapter 88

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Al día siguiente, como si Dios hubiese escuchado mis súplicas, salió el sol. Y durante los cuatro días que le siguieron a ese la música de la nieve derritiéndose y goteando al suelo y de los aludes en la lejanía, que eran como bombardeos lejanos, nos acompañaron como su fuese la mejor melodía que pudiesen oír nuestros oídos. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Eric se marchase y volvíamos a ser cuatro en nuestra casa.

El verde fue ganándole terreno al blanco y en una semana las gallinas recuperaron su cloqueo y los animales su alegría. Cada día recogía no menos de media docena de huevos gordos y apretados, de yemas tan amarillas como el sol. Leif acompañaba a sus hermanos al camino, desde donde los veían los vigías de la empalizada, con las cabras guiadas por el perro de Audr, y las cerdas atadas con cuerdecitas a las muñecas de los niños, mientras las gallinas picoteaban el suelo en busca de insectos, fuera y dentro del corral.

El mercado en el pueblo volvió a activarse. Casi todas las mujeres cocinábamos pan de mala calidad, pues habíamos agotado las harinas, pero los botes pequeños y los barcos pesqueros salían cada mañana y volvían con buena pesca y caza por la tarde.

Aún quedaba nueve cuando una mañana, faltarían un par de horas para medio día, escuché el cuerno de alarma del vigía de la entrada. ¡Los niños estaban fuera del poblado! Y lo primero que hacían al ver algo inusual era subir el portón de la entrada y atrancarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, nos atacan?-grité-¡Tengo que salir! ¡Mis hijos están fuera!

-¡Avisad a Halvar!-pidió el vigía. Pero yo ya corría hacia el camino para buscar a los niños. Vi al jinete en la lejanía, parecía uno solo.

-¡Leif, Leif!-reían de Luup que se peleaba con una raín intentado sacar algún animalillo. El mayor se giró hacia mí, preocupado-¿Y Audr?

-Está allí, recogiendo flores-me contó. Estaba a unos cien metros en el prado. No conseguiría llegar hasta ella antes que el jinete nos alcanzara-¡Corred a casa! ¡Vamos!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Audr!-La niña llevaba un ramillete de flores en la mano, las cabras de Eric pastaban alrededor y ella les daba en el morrillo cada vez que intentaban comerse las florecitas de su mano.

-¡Sookie, mira qué flores!-La cogí en brazos y empecé a trotar hacia el pueblo, abandonando a las cabras. Estaba a unos veinte metros de la puerta cuando el jinete me adelantó con su pesado paso. Entonces me detuve, con el corazón a mil por hora. Dejé a Audr en el suelo y vi cómo Halvar salía a recibir a Ulrich Risafloja, el marido de Fiora que había sido desterrado por Halvar por incumplir con su esposa.

-Halvar "Jinete Audaz"-dijo-He venido a pediros perdón por deshonrar al clan y a pedirle a Fiora que me acepte de nuevo-Su mujer se abrió camino entre los curiosos, quedando de pie junto al jefe, mirándolo sorprendida. La manera en que se movió, inquiero, cuando la vio, me puso triste-He traido pieles de oso y de lobo, también una cabra salvaje… no da mucha leche, pero es para ti-le dijo a Fiora-Tres jabatos y la carne conservada de la madre y jaulas con conejos y liebres.

-Un buen botín-dijo Helgi.

-Y aún es menos de lo que mereces-le dijo a Fiora, que lloraba.

-Como jefe no tengo inconveniente en admitirte de nuevo en el clan, pero no puedo obligar a Fiora a que te acepte de nuevo en su casa y en su cama. Eso lo debe decidir ella-Fiora dio un paso corto adelante. Luego otro. Y finalmente se echó en los brazos de su marido-Supongo que eso significa que volvéis a ser matrimonio. No vuelvas a faltar a tus promesas, Ulrich-le advirtió.

-No lo haré-Algunos se acercaron a saludarlo, amigos y familia, pero él estaba más pendiente de enseñarle a Fiora todo lo que le había traido y de si sería suficiente. Ella estaba radiante. ¡Una buena noticia al fin!

La nieve se derritió del todo y cada día salíamos a buscar setas o espárragos y Erik volvía a subirse a los árboles a cogernos huevos y a cazar pajarillos que desplumaba y freía en mantequilla y sebo prácticamente enteros. Los huesecillos pequeños quedaban crujientes.

La primera vez que los trajo, el pelo enredado y las mejillas encendidas, Audr y él se pelearon porque a la pequeña le dio pena verlos tan bonitos y diminutos, como sus pequeños puños, en las manos de su hermano.

-Eres malo, Erik, ¿no te dan pena esos pobres pajaritos? Con lo pequeñitos que eran…

-¡Más buenos estarán! Y si no quieres, nos los comeremos nosotros.

-Venga, venga… los haré frititos con mantequilla. Veréis qué buenos. No regañes a tu hermano, Audr, tenemos que comer bien y mucho para estar guapas para cuando regrese papá.

Por las noches me tapaba con las pieles de Eric y sus ropas, pero poco a poco, fueron perdiendo su olor y conforme la necesidad y el mal tiempo desaparecían llegaba el mal humor, la desazón y la tristeza de mi cama vacía. Los niños se reían, Leif caminaba sin muletas e incluso se arrancaba a trotar, pero cada mañana yo amanecía abrazada a un hueco frío, arrebujada contra un hombre que no estaba. Me preguntaba si Eric me estaría echando de menos tanto como yo a él y me preocupaba que en alguna de sus incursiones conociese a otra, o la necesidad de estar con una mujer le ganase.

-¿Dónde vamos, Sookie?-me preguntó Audr esa mañana. El prado había florecido e iba a llevarme a las cabras para que pastaran buena hierba. Le coloqué su cestita de mimbre a la espalda y se la até a la cinturita.

-Vamos a llevar a las cabras donde están las margaritas. Y vamos a coger muchas margaritas y otras raíces para los cerdos, así, si el año que viene vuelve a hacer frío, tendrán cosas para comer. Mira, tus hermanos también llevan sus cestas y sus rastrillos.

-Yo no tengo rastrillo.

-Pero yo tengo uno. Compartiremos las raíces que encuentre, ¿vale, cielo? ¡Erik, ve y dile a tu abuelo que nos deje a Odín!-le pedí. Odín era el gran mastín de Halvar, y aunque todos me decían cuánto temían los lobos a los hombres, me sentía más segura con el enorme perrazo cerca y vigilante. Eric llevaba tiempo buscando una cachorrilla porque Luup era un buen perro cazador y sería un gran sabueso, pero no tenía la corpulencia y el poder de un mastín-¿Habéis cogido el zurrón con el almuerzo?-pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta con llave-Venga, vamos.

-¡Sookie!-Asdis, esposa de Kodran, uno de los pescadores del pueblo se acercó a mí.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Quería hablarte de mi hijo, Kodran "Dosdedos"

-Sí, tu hijo mayor. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Se quedó viudo el año pasado, con un hijo pequeño, y creo que ya es hora de que encuentre otra mujer.

-Verás, Asdis…-¿Qué decirle? Yo estaba enamorada de Eric.

-¿Crees que podrías arreglarle algo con alguna muchacha casadera?

-¿Yo?-Ella asintió-Pero yo…

-Por favor, estoy segura que si le recomendaras mi hijo a una familia lo tendrían en cuenta. Es buen hombre, Eric lo conoce bien.

-Tengo que hablarlo con Helga-dije pensando en la mejor respuesta. Aquello contentó a la mujer.

-¿Has pensado en alguien?-me preguntó Helga cuando se lo conté, durante la cena.

-¿Yo?

-Claro que tú, eres la mujer de mi hijo-dijo Halvar-Se esperan estas cosas de ti. Debes conocer a los habitantes del pueblo y aconsejarlos cuando te lo pidan y ayudarlos cuando puedas. Esta es la ocasión.

-¿Y si elijo mal?-Halvar lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Y por qué ibas a elegir mal? Se trata de que hagas parejas, a las mujeres os encanta eso.

-¡Halvar!-lo regañó su mujer-No le hagas caso. Mañana mismo nos pondremos con eso y con todo lo demás.

-¿Qué es todo lo demás?

-Debes conocer las familias que viven en este pueblo, a cada habitante, cada propiedad, y cada situación.

-¿Todo para hacer de casamentera?

-No, no solo por eso. Eso es lo de menos. Normalmente los hombres y mujeres se buscan sus propias parejas. A menudo tendrás que lidiar con disputas que requieren de esos conocimientos-levanté una ceja-Hacer de juez o de mediadora en un conflicto.

Así que el día siguiente me lo pasé por ahí con Helga, yendo de casa en casa, conociendo a cada persona y cruzando algunas palabras con ellos. Y el resto de la semana fue igual, lo dediqué a conocer a los habitantes de la bahía en profundidad. Habría sido el sueño de cualquier portera, poder enterarse de los entresijos de cada uno de los habitantes de un pueblo. El poblado no me había parecido tan lleno de gente como hasta ahora, y en mi cabeza se confundían las caras y las casas, bailaban las relaciones familiares y las laborales. Lo bueno es que a finales de semana tenía una respuesta para la madre de Kodran. Le planteé dos mujeres que serían buenas para su hijo, y ella dijo que hablaría con él para ver a cuál prefería.

Creía que me había librado de aquel problema cuando, quizás alentadas por la primavera, otras dos mujeres acudieron a mí con el mismo problema.

No entiendo por qué hay mujeres que se dedican a esto de manera voluntaria, porque lo que es a mí, hacer de casamentera me agota física y mentalmente.

-¡Leif, las muletas!

-¡No las necesito!

-Y no quiero que vayáis a pastorear a las cabras vosotros solos. Los osos ya están despiertos y no creas que no oigo a los lobos durante la noche. Me pone los pelos de punta.

-Erik lleva el garrote y yo el arco y las flechas.

-Y un lobo acabará llevando a tu hermana en las fauces si os dejo ir otra vez. No, no saldréis más solos.

-¡Pero los animales tienen que comer!

-Pues los llevaréis cerca del pueblo, donde os vean desde la cerca.

-Pero no hay pastos, Sookie-protestó Leif.

-Pues los traemos aquí-añadió Erik.

-¡No quiero veros cerca de esas hoces demoníacas!-les dije. Los niños estaban desde que hiciera buen tiempo y crecieran las hierbas, segando los brotes verdes y buenos que encontraban para alimentar al ganado y guardar para el invierno siguiente. Es lo que hacían todos los vikingos y lo que siempre le habían visto hacer a su padre. Competían por ver quién traía más heno fresco y por cuál era el de mejor calidad, así que en su afán por ganar al otro no tenían mucha precaución y las herramientas que usaban no eran precisamente seguras.

-Pero…

-No discutáis más-contesté tajante-No era ni media mañana y ya estaba agotada. Leiva apareció por la esquina y me saludó.

-Hola, Sookie. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien. ¿Y usted?

-Bien, bien, cariño. ¿Cómo a esa pierna, chico?-Leif dio dos altos saltos para enseñárselo-Increible, de verdad. En mi vida había visto algo así-Yo sonreí.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, anciana?

-Necesito ir al bosque a recoger unas hierbas, pero a mi edad… no me gusta ir sola, me preguntaba si podría acompañar a tus niños.

-Claro que sí. Además, estaba pensando en ir con ellos yo misma.

-¿Te interesan las hierbas y sus propiedades, pequeña?

-Me interesan los espárragos, las setas y el diente de león-dije con una sonrisa-Voy a coger mis cosas, id preparando a los animales.

-¿Todos?-preguntó Leif.

-Las cerdas, las cabras y el caballo. Sí. Pase y espere dentro, Leiva.

-Gracias, joven-la mujer se sentó cerca del fuego mientras yo cogía un par de trozos de queso y un pedazo de pan de mala calidad-¿Estaremos aquí antes de mediodía? A mi edad no aguanto mucho tiempo con los riñones doblados.

-Yo le ayudaré, no se preocupe. Después de todo lo que se ha preocupado por nosotros… ¿Vamos?

-Sí-Caminamos un buen rato, hacia uno de los muchos prados que escondía el bosque. Los árboles estaban recuperando las hojas, los brotes eran tiernos y los pájaros habían regresado y empezaban a hacer sus nidos primaverales.

-¡Te apuesto a que corto todas estas hierbas antes que tú!-dijo Leif.

-¡No juguéis con las guadañas!-les grité. La anciana se había agachado sobre unas hierbas de color morado verdoso, las arrancaba y se quedaba solo con la raíz.

-Estas son para los dolores de tripa, indigestiones y demás.

-¡Erik, Erik, ten cuidado con eso! Audr, no te acerques a las zarzas.

-¡Voy a poner una trampa para conejos!-dijo Erik de repente.

-¡No te vayas lejos!

-Voy con él-dijo Leif, y salió al trote.

-Hijo de su padre, hay que ver lo bien que se ha recuperado.

-Ayúdame con esto, Audr-había encontrado unos dientes de león que haría luego en una ensalada con queso y frutos secos. Nos agachamos y empezamos a cortar las hojas más verdes y tiernas-Guarda las flores y las demás hojas en tu cestita para los conejos, ¿eh, mi amor?

-¿Estás bien, Sookie? Te veo más mandona de lo habitual-me sonrió la anciana.

-Eric dijo que no tardaría, que estaría aquí antes de que terminase el invierno. Sin embargo el invierno acabó hará un mes. Estoy preocupada.

-Es normal, es la primera vez que os separáis ¿no es cierto? Te acostumbrarás.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a esto.

-Todas lo hacemos. Ellos se van unos meses: de caza, de incursiones o a la guerra. Y nosotras les esperamos. Es duro, pero tiene que ser así. Sin las ballenas y focas que cazan y sin botines de guerra, ¿qué comeríamos?

-Comeríamos lo que sembramos y lo que criamos. Para mí es suficiente.

-Para un vikingo no. Un vikingo desea la riqueza, no teme a nada, y mucho menos a la violencia. No te diré que tu hombre va a regresar pronto, o si quiera que lo hará. He visto a muchas mujeres preocupadas como tú que se han quedado esperando a un vikingo que nunca ha vuelto, pero lo que sí te digo es que de nada sirve que te amargues. Disfruta la primavera, chiquilla. ¡Oh, mira, muérdago! ¿Dónde está tu chico el mediano? Me hacen falta sus piernas jóvenes y su espalda para subir a ese árbol.

Lo de disfrutar la primavera debería haber sido sencillo, pero no era la realidad. Por suerte, entré en una rutina que me hacía olvidarme un poco de lo triste que me sentía. Estaba más ocupada que nunca aprendiendo de Helga, ocupándome de la casa y yendo cada día al bosque a recoger comida y a pastorear a los animales.

Un mes de primavera se había esfumado como si tal cosa. Nuestro campo de cultivo crecía verde y frondoso… si todo seguía así, tendríamos una buena reserva de avena, cebada y centeno para el próximo invierno, aunque, por lo que decían Eric y los demás, las heladas primaverales no eran raras ni perjudiciales, pero ocasionalmente, sí hacían daño a los cultivos cuando persistían. Rezaba cada día para que todo saliese bien.

-Venga, todos a dormir. Que mañana nos espera un día muy largo. Tenemos que ir al campo a limpiar de malas hierbas los cultivos.

-Jo, qué rollo.

-Venga, Erik.

-Quiero leche.

-Ahora la preparo, pero métete en la cama-Me acosté después que ellos, pronto. Yo también me hice un buen tazón de leche de cabra caliente, con un poco de miel.

Me levanté de madrugada, para poner leña al fuego poco antes del amanecer, porque era la hora en que más refrescaba. Preparaba un kilo de pan cada tres días, y me tocaba levantarme temprano para hacerlo. Tenía las harinas molidas, pero debía preparar la masa, dejarla subir y luego hornearlo. Me puse una túnica de lana basta, un delantal y puse un poco de agua cerca del fuego para que se templara. Estaba comprobando la temperatura del agua a la que iba añadir la levadura cuando me sobresalté.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunté cuando escuché un ruido lejano. Hubo un silencio de unos cinco segundos y luego volvió a sonar más fuerte-Es…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Erik, soñoliento.

-¡Es el cuerno de aviso!-dije.

-¡Es padre! ¡Eh, Leif, viene padre!-le gritó a su hermano en la cama de al lado.

-O el enemigo-comentó Leif.

-Levantaos, venga. Abrigaos; Leif, viste a tu hermana-Me puse una capa por encima de la túnica de lana basta que llevaba para dormir y salí a la calle-¿Qué sucede? ¡Rulf! ¿has hecho sonar tú ese cuerno?-le pregunté al vigía de la cerca.

-¡Viene del puerto! ¡Vuelven los barcos!

-¿Vuelven los barcos? ¡Eric! ¡Niños, niños! Rápido, es papá.

-¡Es padre! Audr, venga, date prisa.

-¿Estoy guapa, Sookie?

-Eres la niña más bonita del mundo. Vamos, corre.

-¡Sookie!-Helga gritó mi nombre.

-¡Abuela!-Se acercó a nosotros corriendo, sonriendo. Bajamos excitadísimos el camino que llevaba hasta el muelle donde atracaban los barcos. Todavía era de noche en el momento en que nos había despertado el cuerno, pero las luces del alba empezaban a iluminar el día con sus colores cálidos: ocres, amarillos y rojizos.

-¡Veo el barco!-gritó Erik-¿Lo ves, Sookie?

-Lo vemos todos, imbécil-le contestó Leif.

-Oye, no le hables así a tu hermano.

-Perdón-El barco se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que se distinguían los colores de las velas, el dragón del drakar y la mujer desnuda que, bajo el animal, surcaba las aguas: yo. Pero no distinguía a Eric.

-No le veo…

-¡Ah, ahí!-dijo Halvar. Y entonces le vi. ¿Tan alto era? ¿Tan guapo? Me tapé una sonrisa y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Mira cómo traen el barco-le comentó impresionada Helga a su esposo. El drakar venía hasta las brencas de fardos, baules y arreos.

-¡Papi, papi!

-¡Rolf!

-¡Ulf!

-¡Ulrich!

-¡Eric!

Siento no haberos puesto el capítulo ayer, no pude. Pero ya lo tenéis aquí. Estoy escribiendo poco estos días, pero concentrado. Es difícil escribir lo que estoy pensando porque es muy importante todo. Bueno, ya lo veréis. 


	89. Chapter 89

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Cada mujer gritaba a su esposo, a su hijo, a su hermano o padre. Los hombres del puerto tendieron la plancha para que los del barco pudieran descender. No sabía qué hacer, estaba guapísimo: alto, fuerte, rubísimo, morenísimo y con el pelo largo y la barba espesa. Si corría hacia él podría comérmelo allí mismo, antes de que bajara de la plancha. Sin embargo, los niños se me adelantaron. Corrieron hacia y él y por poco lo tiran. Pero él no se quejó, solo rió y los abrazó uno por uno.

-¿Cómo va esa pierna?

-Bien. ¿Quieres verla?

-Luego-le sonrió-¿Caminas bien?-Leif asintió-¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Bien-contestó Erik.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó Audr-¿A mí no me dices nada?

-Pero si es que estás guapísima, ¿qué falta hace? Cómo te ha crecido el pelo… ¿Y ese vestido es nuevo?-No lo era, pero a ella le dio igual, se puso contenta de todas maneras. En ese momento le abordó Helga, y luego abrazó a su padre. Me miró y sonrió.

-Estás aún más preciosa de lo que imaginaba-Y me lancé a sus brazos. Le abracé, me abrazó, le besé y me besó-Qué delgada estás-dijo. Y volvió a besarme.

-¡Has traido un buen botín!

-¡Pues esto no es nada!-dijo girándose hacia su padre, aunque me mantuvo abrazada-Tuvimos que dejar la otra mitad del botín en la costa.

-¿Abandonaste un botín?-le preguntó su madre, incrédula.

-¡No podíamos cargar más!-se carcajeó-Tuvimos que parar y esconderlo en unas cuevas, a cuatro días navegables de aquí.

-¿Bien escondido?-preguntó Halvar.

-Bien escondido.

-Qué guapo estás-le dije. Me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

-Habrá que ir a por él, pero sinceramente, yo no tengo ganas. Hay cargamento como para llenar un barco entero. ¿Quieres un palacio, Sookie?-me preguntó-Porque puedo constuirte dos-Y me dio una vuelta en el aire mientras me reía-¡Descargad el barco!-gritó-Tengo hambre, ¿habías preparado el desayuno?

-No, pero en seguida te prepararé algo.

-Los siervos están asando conejos, cebollas y haciendo caldo en casa. Comamos allí. ¡Todos!-gritó Helga.

-Vamos-me rodeó los hombros y me besó-¿Te ayudo a subir, Leif?-La contestación del crío fue echar a correr. Eric se detuvo a mirarlo. La última vez que le había visto el niño estaba fuera de peligro pero tenía una herida abierta que tardaría meses en cicatrizar. Sin embargo no parecía que hubiese estado a punto de perder la pierna hacía poco más de una luna.

-Yo sí quiero que me cojas-dijo Audr.

-¡Por supuesto!-me soltó y cogió a su hija en brazos.

-Sookie me ha hecho un vestido nuevo, ¿quieres verlo? Es rojo y tiene un dibujo aquí-dijo señalándose el pecho-¿Me has traído algo? ¿muñecas?

-Te he traído telas y vestidos.

-¿Sí?

-Claro-dijo. Y después de un silencio añadió-¡Y cuatro muñecas!-La niña gritó y se abrazó a él mientras reían. Me cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Se acercó a mi mejilla y la besó-Luego te prestaré toda la atención del mundo-me aseguró susurrándome al oído.

-Más te vale-le contesté acariciándole la barba.

-¿Por qué no están las mesas dispuestas?-rugió Halvar cuando entramos en palacio. Los sirvientes se apresuraron a colocar las mesas y los bancos. Eric, los niños y yo nos dirigimos hacia la mesa principal, donde Eric se sentó en la posición de preferencia.

-Ven-dijo atrayéndome hacia él.

-Déjame que te sirva el desayuno.

-Que lo hagan otros-me sentó en su regazo-¿Qué habéis comido? Estás muy delgada.

-Habías dicho que estaba preciosa.

-Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

-¿Cómo qué no?-eché la cabeza atrás y reí. Eric me besó el cuello aprovechando que estaba expuesto, yo le dejé, pero solo un ratito. Luego lo separé de mí e insistí en ir a buscar el desayuno. Me dejó ir a regañadientes. No quería hacer un espectáculo delante de todo el pueblo, si Eric tenía tantas ganas como yo, sería capaz de echarme sobre la mesa y hacérmelo allí mismo. Los sirvientes de Halvar habían asado conejos, habían preparado caldo que empapaban en pan y también algunos guisantes con jamón. Tampoco es que Helga y Halvar estuvieran muy bollantes. Al menos, eso sí, había leche en abundancia y también cerveza e hidromiel.

Llené un par de cuencos con caldo y pan y los llevé a la mesa. Luego regresé a por un conejo asado (el sirviente me dio dos) y cuando iba a volver a por unas gachas para mí y algo de leche para los niños, que no habían desayunado, Eric me interceptó y no me dejó seguir.

-Sírvenos, Jon-le pidió a un anciano de barba blanca.

-¿Qué quiere mi señora?-me preguntó.

-Unas gachas de avena, por favor. Tráeles a los niños leche caliente, queso, pan y jamón si lo hay-inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

-¿Sólo eso? ¡Jon, eh, Jon, tráele a mi mujer unas salchichas y una loncha de bacon!

-No seas bruto.

-Te quiero jamona-dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño-Ven, siéntate aquí-señaló sus rodillas.

-No, Eric-le acaricié la pierna, desde la rodilla hacia arriba. Él suspiró-Luego…

-¿Y si nos vamos ahora?

-Come algo primero-solté una risita. Me pusieron delante un cuenco con gachas adornadas con mucha azúcar, azúcar de verdad, y un plato con salchichas, queso derretido sobre pan tostado y un pedazo de panceta muy hecha-Ñam.

Empezamos a desayunar todos juntos entre el sonido de las voces que contaban historias, las risas, los gritos infantiles, las carcajadas masculinas y risitas femeninas. Eric también nos fue contando su viaje. Habían ido hacia el sur, en busca de las costas fértiles del continente y evitando en todo momento poder cruzarse con Ivar el Sanguinario y sus cien navíos. Nos contó que en el Continente había mucho movimiento, que grandes ejércitos estaban partiendo hacia otras tierras para librar nuevas guerras de religión. Eric creía que no tardaría en salpicarles, y nos recordó a todos la presencia del sacerdote cristiano en la corte del rey.

Eric nos contó que saquearon cuatro poblados en las costas bajas y que estaban regresando con el botín cuando se dio cuenta de que podían aprovechar la Guerra Santa en su favor, dejó la carga, escondida, a cuatro días de navegación rápida de nuestro poblado y regresó a por un botín mayor: una ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, dijo, los ejércitos estaban en Jerusalén combatiendo a los sarracenos, o en España reconquistando territorios cristianos. Se rió cuando nos contó como unos monjes intentaron defender el tesoro de su abadía esgrimiendo cruces contra ellos y llamándolos "Demonios de pelo amarillo" en latín. Le reprendí con la mirada.

-¡Ay, el pan!-dije poniéndome de pie de repente-Ahora vuelvo, que me he dejado la masa subiendo-Corrí a casa y abrí con manos temblorosas. ¡Había vuelto! Había tanto que contar… Entré y quité el trapo que cubría la masa. Espolvoreé un poco de harina sobre la madera de la mesa y volví a darle forma al pan. Lo estaba metiendo en el horno cuando unas manos rodearon mi cintura por detrás.

-He pensado que una mujer sola en su casa, indefensa… no está bien.

-¿Has terminado de desayunar?

-Me queda lo mejor-dijo hundiendo su boca en mi cuello.

-Te he echado mucho de menos-me giré, le cogí la cara y nos besamos-Vamos, vamos…-Nos fuimos empujando hacia la cama, entre besos, lametones y apretujones.

-Desnúdate, quiero mirarte. No, no-dijo cuando me quitaba el broche-Quiero hacerlo yo-me quitó un prendido y luego el otro y me sacó la túnica de lana por la cabeza, despeniándome-Preciosa-Dijo, y me besó la garganta. Luego me quitó la otra túnica y unos calzones feos de lana que llevaba para paliar el frío. Ya estaba completamente desnuda-Una diosa, eso eres…

-Oh, Eric-Me apreté contra él y me lo comí a besos. Yo también le saqué la túnica por la cabeza. Tenía los ojos encendidos y brillantes y respiraba como si acabara de dejar el remo.

-Voy a besarte entera-me dijo-Y luego voy a comerte, y después te haré el amor-gemí-Y luego te follaré hasta que no podamos más-sus manos me recorrieron entera, primero deprisa, luego despacio, como siquisiera recordar bien el camino. Me acarició las caderas y me las apretó, luego las nalgas. Subió por mi cintura, la acarició, también el vientre, que pellizcó y luego sus manos se fueron hacia mis pechos. Los masajeó, sopesó y acarició como si en el mundo no hubiese nada que diese más gozo tocar. De repente, frunció el ceño y se apartó de mí. Me miró los pechos, los tocó, bajó a mis caderas para regresar de nuevo a mis senos. Finalmente dejó la mano en mi vientre. Me mordí el labio. Él me miró a los ojos

-¿Cuánto?-preguntó.

-No estoy segura. Leiva cree que unas quince semanas. Supongo que pasó durante el viaje.

-¿Lo sabías cuando me fui?

-No. No, Eric. Me di cuenta poco después.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué dice Leiva?

-Va todo bien. Hace nueve días que dejé de tener nauseas por las mañanas, aunque tampoco he vomitado nunca. Tengo más sueño y estoy sensible, nada más.

-¿Lo saben los niños?

-No, no lo sabe nadie. Bueno, lo sabe Leiva, claro, y tu madre se dio cuenta-Eric asintió con media sonrisa-Pero quería decírtelo a ti primero. ¿Estás enfadado?

-No-apoyó su frente en la mía y me apretó contra él.

-¿Ya no vas a comerme?-pregunté después de unos segundos. Eric sonrió contra mi rostro.

-Sí, pero con cuidado y despacito-me cogió en brazos y me llevó a nuestra cama mientras me susurraba que había soñado conmigo todas y cada una de las noches que había estado lejos.

Eric debía de estar aún más ansioso que yo, porque me dejó a medias después de unas pocas embestidas, cosa que jamás me había pasado con él.

-Lo siento-me dijo, pidiéndome disculpas mientras recuperaba el aliento. En el fondo me alegraba que tuviera tantas ganas, disipaba mis dudas. A modo de disculpa sus manos se perdieron entre mis piernas.

-Así-le indiqué, haciendo que sus manos me tocaran como me tocaba el vampiro- Me encantan tus manos…-conseguí decirle-Mmmm-Eric ya se había recuperado antes de que yo me corriera, así que no había terminado de temblar por el orgasmo cuando ya estaba otra vez dentro de mí. Y en esta ocasión no se precipitó, todo lo contrario, me vine dos veces antes de que él se derramara dentro de mí.

- Adoro cuando me haces eso con las manos-le dije cuando habíamos terminado. Estaba espachurrada contra su pecho.

-Es la primera vez que te lo hago-me dijo, sonreía pero también fruncía el ceño.

-Claro que no.

-Estoy seguro de que lo recordaría si te lo hubiese hecho antes-Su mano se paseó por mi vientre, activando todos los bichitos que vivían ahí.

-Han sido muchos días de imaginar-le dije, para que cambiara la cara. Él se rió.

-Sé de lo que hablas. O quizás no… a lo mejor, deberías enseñármelo.

-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? ¿Lo que hacía cuando pensaba en ti y tú no estabas?-Eric gruñó.

-¡No puedes pasar! Padre y Sookie están dentro haciendo sus cosas-le decía Erik a alguien.

-¡Pero quiero mi muñeca!

-Se van a enfadar… ¡Hala!-Y la puerta se abrió-¡Te las vas a cargar!

-¿Puedo coger mi muñequita, Sookie?-Eric se rió.

-Coge tu muñeca, hija-le dijo Eric-Pero luego te vas con tus hermanos que Sookie y yo estamos… haciendo nuestras cosas.

-Vale-contestó ella obediente y los dos nos reímos-¡Ya me voy!-avisó. Y volvimos a sonreír.

-Espero que se parezca a ellos. A todos-le dije-¿Qué prefieres tener?

-Una niña-contestó sin vacilar-¿Tú?

-Me da igual, con tal de que todo salga bien. Ojalá se parezca a ti en muchas cosas, menos en el carácter-Eric se rió-Quiero que saque un poquito de cada uno, lo mejor. Tengo tantas ganas de ver su carita. Y también estoy deseando decírselo a los niños, ¿crees que se lo tomarán bien?

-Te adoran, estarán contentos de tener otro hermano.

-Me preocupa Audr. No quiero que le digas tonterías sobre querer más a uno que al otro, es pequeña y podría creérselo. Por favor…

-Seré bueno. Y tendré que vigilar a Erik de cerca.

-Te han echado de menos. ¡Ay, el pan!-dije cuando empezó a oler.

-Olvídate del pan.

-No puedo, casi no tenemos-me levanté y Eric me siguió.

-Estás muy delgada.

-Ya me lo has dicho.

-Los niños también.

-Ya lo sé.

-Deberías haber engordado.

-Ya lo sé, Eric-dije con voz cansina-Escucha, no ha sido fácil, ¿sabes? Hubo un temporal…

-Vino Ivar-me miró fijamente.

-Espero que no sea tan chivato como Leif-Eric sonrió-Sí, vino. Se preocupó por cómo estábamos.

-Se preocuparía por cómo estabas.

-Me ayudó, y si…-Eric me calló con un beso.

-Tengo derecho a estar celoso ¿no crees? Vamos a la cama, aún no he terminado contigo. Luego me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado. Deja el pan ahí…

Bueno, pues aquí lo tenéis, lo que tanto estabais esperando y deseando. 


	90. Chapter 90

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Y por eso tuve que darle tu ropa interior, y la mía.

-Conseguiré más.

-Lo peor fue lo del nietecito de Helgi, los gritos se oían hasta aquí-Eric me abrazó-Fue horrible.

-Chist.

-Y a Dalla, no la zorra de las ocas, la mujer de Alientoatún, se le secó la leche del pecho porque no comía bien, y tuvo suerte de que su hermana pudiera darle de mamar a su pequeño.

-Ha sido un temporal duro, pero se ha acabado.

-Pero el año que viene nuestro hijo tendrá pocos meses, y si…

-Con lo que he conseguido en esta expedición tenemos para pasar cinco inviernos como este, confía en mí. Mañana iré y conseguiré algo de harina de verdad, no voy a consentir que comáis esa porquería.

-También hemos gastado uno de los barriletes de cerveza. No había leche para todos, así que Leif tuvo que empezar a beberla. No quería tomarla por el embarazo.

-El próximo mes hay mercado de ganado en Puerto Ballena, iré y compraré más cabras, más gallinas, conejos, un buey y quizás alguna vaca lechera.

-¿Tanto has conseguido?

-Ya te dije que podía construirte un palacio, si lo deseabas.

-Lo que quiero es que estemos así mucho tiempo… siempre-le dije. Y me apoyé en su pecho. Esto debía de ser la felicidad. Ojalá mi abuela pudiera verme. Tenía un marido que me quería, unos hijos adoptados inmejorables, un bebé en la tripa hijo del hombre al que amaba y una vida que, a pesar de todas las dificultades, me encantaba. ¿Y mi tara? Pues mi tara se había visto distorisionada, imagino, por mi embarazo. Podía leer las mentes todavía, pero tenía que esforzarme un montón para hacerlo. Mis guardias estaban bajas porque no me hacía falta levantarlas. Así que era más normal de lo que nunca había sido-Deberíamos levantarnos, hay mucho que hacer.

-Tienes razón...

-¿Por qué no descansas? Los niños y yo nos llevaremos a los animales al prado, mientras te recuperas del viaje.

-Tengo cosas que hacer-Eric suspiró y me miró.

-Acabas de llegar y ya tenemos que estar separados.

-Descansaré esta noche. Esperadme aquí mientras subo algunas cosas del barco, no tardaré. Luego nos iremos juntos. Dile a Audr que prepare el agua de los animales y tú haz algo de comer. Aunque…-Eric hizo por volver a echarse.

-¡Levántate ya!-me reí y le tiré de la cama. Intentó echarse encima de mí, pero no teníamos tiempo, así que le eludí entre risitas.

Le acompañé al corral donde los niños ya habían preparado a los animales. Audr había recogido todos los huevos, más de docena y media, Leif les había retirado las hierbas que les habíamos puesto frescas la noche anterior y se las cambió por otras limpias y lavadas, y Erik les había puesto agua limpia a todos los animales y había soltado a las gallinas para que picotearan el suelo. Leif estaba cepillando al caballo cuando llegamos y Erik y Audr ataban a las cabras y a las cerdas. La niña parecía una marioneta, llena de cuerdecitas que acababan en pezuñas negruzas y blancas.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Erik. Estaba aburrido de estar allí. Su padre le dio un capón y él se rascó la cabeza.

-Vente y ayúdame con algunas cosas del barco.

-Dame los huevos, Audr, haré una tortilla con los espárragos que cogimos ayer.

-Yo cogí muchos, papi. ¿Le vas a poner los míos, Sookie?

-Pues claro.

-Pero yo quiero que la tortilla de papá la hagas solo con los míos, son los más buenos-le aseguró a su padre.

-¡Qué tontería!-expresó Erik.

-¿Por qué tontería?-le gritó a su hermano con las manos en las caderitas.

-¡Erik! Audr, todos vamos a comer espárragos de todos, los mezclaré y haré una tortilla bien grande.

-¿Pero cómo sabrá los que yo cogí?

-Muy fácil, cada vez que me coma uno especialmente bueno diré "Este lo ha cogido mi niña"-le revolvió el pelo y azuzó a Erik y a Leif.

-Ven que te quite todas estas cuerdas, ¿me vas a ayudar?-Ella asintió-Vamos a preparar la comida- Casqué una decena de huevos y los batí con un poquito de sal. La sal era un producto raro, a pesar de todo el mar que nos rodeaba, de color ocre y muy gorda. Salaba en exceso y al principio todo me salía incomible, pero ahora me había acostumbrado. Limpié los espárragos y los salteé en una sartén, los eché al huevo batido y vertí todo en el mismo cacharro donde había hecho los espárragos. Los niños y Eric llegaron mientras guardaba unos trozos de pan y queso en los zurrones.

-He visto a Ulrich Risafloja, Fiora estará contenta.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa-Me acerqué al lar a y cogí el mango de la sartén.

-¿Qué haces?

-Le doy la vuelta a la tortilla.

-Anda, quita-me dijo Eric, me hizo soltarla y me apartó-Que pesa un montón.

-No la tires.

-Sé hacer una tortilla. Dame el plato-le entregué un plato plano de madera y lo usó para girar la tortilla-¿Ves?

Salimos todos juntos y felices. Hacía un día estupendo y pronto Eric nos desvió del camino habitual que llevaba a los prados próximos al pueblo para adentrarnos en el bosque, hacia el pie de las colinas que se situaban a un par de kilómetros de nuestro poblado.

-Eric, nos estamos alejando de los prados.

-Vamos a un sitio mejor.

-Pero…

-Leif, volveremos por aquí, pon unas cuantas trampas, hijo. Ayúdale, Erik. Audr, no te quedes atrás.

-Vamos, cariño-la apremié y vino corriendo hasta mí para cogerme la mano. Luup olfateaba el suelo con un deseo casi obsceno. Era una mecla extraña de perro de las nieves y sabueso. Ladró y Leif colocó una trampa cerca de donde el perro escarvaba.

-Llevas demasiado peso-me dijo Eric-Dame eso.

-Estoy bien-Pero me quitó los dos zurrones de todas maneras. Seguimos caminando un rato, una media legua, aproximadamente. Los niños salieron corriendo hacia un lugar que ellos ya conocían. Eric me tomó la mano y me guió hasta allí.

-Venga, bañaos-nos animó Eric-Los perros cuidarán del ganado-Delante de nosotros se abrían varias pozas de humeante agua caliente.

-¿Qué es…?-Pero no me hizo falta terminar. Erik, que ya estaba como su madre lo traje al mundo, hizo una bomba y se lanzó al agua caliente. El pelo se le izó como un cucurucho mientras caía, se sumergió y salió del agua echando un chorrito por la boca ocmo si fuese un surtidor.

-¡Aparta que voy!-le gritó Leif. Y cogió carrerilla para lanzarse al agua. Eric se sacó la túnica por la cabeza, se descalzó y luego se quitó los calzones. Audr me tiró del vestido para que la ayudara a desnudarse. Me agaché junto a ella y le fui quitando la ropita dejándola bien colocada.

-¿No cojeremos frío?

-¡Pero si está ardiendo!-dijo Eric, mientras se metía. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, abriendo los brazos y saliendo con el pelo estirado hacia atrás, brillante-Vamos, hija. Audr se sentó, metió un piececito y luego metió el otro. Luego hundió las pantorrillas y esperó a que su padre la recogiese en el borde. Se aferró a su cuello entre grititos de alegría. Erik y Leif salieron del agua solo para volver a zambullirse. El manantial tendría un par de metros de hondo en lo más profundo y Eric hacía pie en casi todo el suelo. Los niños, no.

Nadaron un rato mientras yo me quitaba la ropa. La dejé plegada, me recogí el pelo con un lazo y me metí tan despacio como Audr. El agua estaba deliciosa y arrancó gemidos de placer de mi garganta cuando me llegó hasta los hombros. Me recosté contra la piedra suave y pulida y dejé que el agua termal relajase mis preocupaciones. Cerré los ojos un rato y volví a abrirlos cuando oí un nuevo chapoteo.

-Vais a coger frío-les advertí. Eric soltó a Audr cerca del borde, aferrada a una piedra, y la instó a que nadara hacia él. La niña lo hizo como un perrito, estirando el cuello para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua-Respira por la boca, Audr.

-Eso es, hija. Mueve los pies y los brazos, más rápido, ¿a que no te hundes? ¡Muy bien!-Y la recibió en un abrazo. Yo también llegué hasta ellos y me apoyé en el hombro de Eric-Vas a aprender muy pronto. Los vikingos tienen que saber nadar. Inténtalo de nuevo-La niña se soltó y empezó a patarlear hacia la orilla-Levanta ese culete-le dijo Eric. Se acercó a ella y le sostuvo el cuerpo en posición horizontal-Así, ¿ves? Mueve los brazos así, y las piernas así… no hundas el culo, Audr… Tú sola, venga-Me abracé a él mientras animábamos a la pequeña. No fue una buena idea, porque los dos estábamos desnudos en un sitio precioso y maravilloso, pero acompañaros de los niños. Su mano se paseó por mi trasero y me lo pellizcó bajo el agua. Le besé el cuello húmedo y gruñó. Pero lo aparcamos porque Audr tragó agua y empezó a toser, así que Eric se fue hacia ella y la sostuvo un rato más. Erik y Leif cambiaron a una poza menos profunda, cansados. Y Audr también acabó por cansarse y decidió irse a otro de los manantiales.

-¡Vamos a aquel!-dijeron Erik y Leif.

-¡Nos os alejéis! Que no se alejen-le supliqué a Eric, que estaba más concentrado en mi cuello-Eric…

-No os vayáis lejos. Audr, tú quédate en esa, que pueda verte, eh.

-Sí, papi.

-¡Quedaos con vuestra hermana!

-¡Pero es que en ese el agua me llega a las rodillas!

-Me da igual, calmaos un rato, buena falta os hace. Tienes una tripita preciosa-me susurró de repente. Solté una risita.

-Creo que podríamos decírselo esta noche a la hora de cenar, lo del bebé. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pienso que esta noche es esta noche, pero yo prefiero el ahora-le rodeé la cintura con las piernas y estuvimos besándonos un buen rato, enrollándonos como un par de adolescente salidos.

-Disimula…-le pedí mientras me embestía. Nos colocamos contra la piedra, escuchábamos a los niños reír y gritar pero nos parapetaba una gran roca grisácea. Le arañé la espalda, le lamí el cuello y el apreté el trasero mientras me llevaba al séptimo cielo-Así… Oh, Eric.

-Ya casi… ya…-gimió. Y se corrió muy dentro de mí. Nos quedamos abrazados, jadeando. Me acarició la barbilla y me besó los labios-Tendría que haberte traído antes-sonreí. Escuchamos las carcajadas de Leif y Audr, a saber qué le habría pasado a Erik-Saldré y encenderé una hoguera-me dio otro beso más, húmedo y se separó de mí con dificultad. Rió cuando mis piernas no le soltaban la cintura. Salió y se puso a preparar el fuego. Erik y Leif volvieron a la poza donde yo estaba para practicar sus saltos.

-Sookie…-Audr esperaba en la piedra.

-¿Qué haces desnuda fuera del agua? Ven aquí-se metió al agua y se agarró a mi cuerpo.

-Eres más pequeña que papi.

-Sí, y yo me hundo-y fingí que me ahogaba. Audr se tapó la nariz y se hundió conmigo. Salió riendo y tosiendo-Ay, cariño.

-Venga, todos fuera-nos animó Eric. Sostuvo una manta abierta y le pasé a Audr para que la envolviera. Él la llevó hasta el fuego. El fuego arrancaba destellos ambarinos del pelo húmedo de la pequeña.

-Tápala bien-le pedí. Y Eric se aseguró.

-Ahora tú-Salí y me cubrió con una manta, me cogió en brazos mientras me reía y me llevó al lado de Audr-Venga, bien juntitas. ¡Y vosotros!

-¡Aún no!

-¡Como que aún no! Si la tienes tan arrugada ya que pareces un abuelo.

-¡No es verdad!-y Erik cometió el error de salir del agua para enseñársela a su padre. Él se rió y lo cargó sobre el hombro, entre risas y protestas del crío. Leif salió sin más discusión. Luego nos sentamos todos a almorzar junto al fuego.

-Sookie y yo tenemos algo que deciros-anunció Eric. Y me lo quedé mirando porque habíamos hablado de contarlo a la noche.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Leif.

-Nada malo-sonreí y los miré uno a uno-Voy a tener un bebé. O sea, que vais a tener un hermano-se quedaron callados un par de segundos que se me hicieron eternos.

-¿Qué pasa?-les preguntó su padre.

-Has dicho "hermano"-apuntó Erik-¿Estás segura de que será un chico?

-Eso no lo puedo saber.

-¿Entonces es una chica?-preguntó esperanzada Audr.

-Bueno, o una cosa o la otra ha de ser-les expliqué-¿Leif?-pero él miraba a su padre.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-le preguntó a Eric. Él asintió-¿Y te enfadaste?

-No-le aseguró con media sonrisa. Entonces Leif me miró a mí.

-Me alegro mucho, Sookie. ¡Vamos a tener otro hermano!-le dijo a Erik con un empujón.

-Yo no quiero otro hermano-protestó la pequeña-Yo quiero una hermanita-Eric le acarició el pelo húmedo.

Me alegro que os haya gustado, sí, por eso se está volviendo tan difícil escribir lo que tengo pensado, y os aseguro que salvo detallitos tontos, está todo pensado. 


	91. Chapter 91

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Regresamos a casa nada más terminar, anochece pronto en Escandinavia y Eric no quería que nos pillase la noche, aún así, llegamos al poblado cuando ya estaba oscuro. Eric guardó las cabras y Leif le ayudó, mientras Audr dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa y Erik colocaba las tramas en su sitio y despellejaba la caza del día: un conejo de campo y una paloma. Fui a ver a Helga y a Halvar para invitarles a cenar y contárselo a ellos también. Regresé y ayudé a Erik con el conejo. Leif desplumó la paloma y la limpió y Audr, cansada, se echaba a la siesta sobre mi cama.

Limpié los huesos de la paloma, descarnándola y la salteé con un poco de mantequilla. Le añadí unas setas y herví unos huevos. Era uno de los rellenos que solía preparar para hacer empanada y que a Eric le encantaba, pero no tenía casi harina así que lo serví tal cual, con un poco de grasa de tocino por encima.

Eric troceó el conejo y lo pusimos a asar. También preparé un puré de chirivías y cebollas que yo no iba a probar, porque desde que me quedara embarazada la chirivía me daba arcadas. Mi esposo sacó un barrilete hidromiel para su madre y otro de cerveza negra y espesa como el pecado.

-Qué cena tan deliciosa, Sookie-Helga se sirvió un poco de relleno. Ellos habían traído el pan. Una hogaza enorme y redonda de al menos dos kilos-¿Podéis permitíroslo?

-Tranquila-le sonreí-Seguimos estando escasos de harina y casi no me quedan cebollas, pero Eric dice que las que plantamos hace diez días estarán para la próxima luna llena.

-Sacaremos una buena cosecha, al menos media tonelada.

-Eso dice él-le acaricié la rodilla mientras le soplaba a la pata del conejo-No juegues con la comida, Audr.

-Quiero ir al mercado de primavera de Puerto Ballena, la semana que viene. Conseguiré harina de trigo, de cebada y centeno y también quiero comprar nuevos animales: un buey o quizás una mula. Más cabras, puede que una vaca lechera y por supuesto más gallinas ponedoras.

-Deberías esperar a que regresara Karl el Pastor con nuestras ovejas- Eric tenía un rebaño de ovejas de veinte cabezas, de ellas obtenía la lana para poder hacernos la ropa del año. Más o menos todos los vikingos tenían, pero como los pastos se helaban en invierno, un hombre, Karl, se dedicaba a llevarlas a zonas más cálidas cada invierno y regresaba para pasar la primavera y el verano en el poblado y darles sus animales a sus dueños. Estaba bien pagado, aunque era una vida dura-Luego podrías ir a la feria de Tabernas, además, son súbditos nuestros y te darán un mejor recibimiento.

-La de Puerto Ballena es mayor y necesito muchas cosas, partiré en el barco la semana que viene y ya.

-¿Cómo que partirás?-pregunté-Eric, no puedes irte.

-Se tardan tres días en ir y tres en volver en barco, así que en ocho días como más tardar estaría de vuelta.

-¡No quiero que te vayas, no quiero!-dejé la servilleta y me levanté de la mesa. Eric me retuvo por la muñeca.

-Oye, solo serán unos días, sabes que necesitamos más animales.

-¡Pues iré contigo!

-¡No puedes venir conmigo en tu estado!

-Disculpa, hijo, pero ¿de qué estado estáis hablando?

-Sookie va a tener un bebé-les comunicó Audr-Ella dice que podría ser un chico pero yo quiero que sea una niña como yo.

-Oh, Sookie, oh, ¡qué alegría!-dijo Helga, fingiendo sorpresa. Ya me había avisado de que a Halvar le sentaría como una patada enterarse el último.

-¡Es maravilloso!-Halvar se acercó y me abrazó-Ya decía yo que estabas muy guapa últimamente…¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!-y se sirvió una gran jarra de cerveza-Sentaos los dos y dejad de discutir. Ya lo hablaréis luego… Ahora vamos a brindar. ¡Por mi futuro nieto! Oh jojojo, ojalá sea una niña, nos hacen falta niñas, Eric. Las mujeres juegan un papel importante en las alianzas matrimoniales y siempre quieren más a los padres que los hijos, nos cuidan cuando somos viejos mientras los hijos se desentienden-carraspeé.

-Mis hijas, si es que es una niña, se casarán con quien ellas quieran, no con quién tú digas, Halvar.

-Bah-dijo simplemente-Aunque un muchacho… oh, otro varón. ¿Tú qué dices, Helga?

-Un chico mucho mejor, otro hombre más en la familia. Qué alegría y qué sorpresa tan grande, ¿verdad, esposo?

-Cierto, cierto… Nos habéis dejado anodadados. Aunque… no es de extrañar-le dio un golpe a Eric en la espalda-Has salido a mí, semental-Helga y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco-El primero de muchos, tiene que ser el primero de muchos…-le decía Halvar mientras le llenaba la jarra.

-Sookie no es una jamelga, padre, para preñarla una vez al año.

-Bah, pero si pasa, pues pasa, ¿no?

-No-contestó él.

-Halvar, parece mentira, tú nunca has sido hombre de tener decenas de hijos.

-Pero porque yo te quiero, esposa mía-le dijo muy serio.

-Y yo quiero a mi mujer.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sookie, pequeña?-me preguntó Halvar. Estaba lloriqueando, conmovida ante la declaración de amor de mi suegro.

-Oh, Sookie.

-Es que es tan bonito que después de tantos años…-me sequé una lagrimilla. Helga sonrió y me rodeó por los hombros. Seguimos comiendo entre risas, y la cena solo se terminó cuando vimos que incluso Leif se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa.

-Qué bonitas sois, cuánto os he echado de menos-puse los ojos en blanco-No, no, no… En esto no hay preferidas, sabéis que os quiero por igual-me reí y me aparté el pelo de la cara-¿Qué dices tú? Claro, me encanta está pequita. ¿Y tú? Bueno, no tienes pequita, pero tienes un pezón precioso. ¡No te pongas así, el tuyo también es precioso!

-¡Eric, cállate!-me reí.

-Mira qué tontas se ponen cuando les digo cosas. Qué vergonzosas y coquetas-Eric me hizo cosquillas, enterrando la boca entre mis senos. Empecé a patalear, riéndome, mientras él seguía diciéndole tonterías a mis pechos-¿Qué decís? ¿Me habéis echado de menos? ¿Sí? No más que yo a vosotras…

-Eres más tonto…-le acaricié el rostro y él se apoyó en mí.

-Claro que me han echado de menos-Suspiré.

-Se lo han tomado bien, lo del bebé. Y tu padre también se ha puesto loco de contento. Pero no me ha hecho ninguna gracia lo que ha dicho. No me gusta que piense en Audr y en una posible hija nuestra como mercancía para trabar alianzas.

-Él es así.

-Me da igual como sea. No pienso casar a mis hijas con desconocidos para que puedan hacerlas desgraciadas.

-Si algún desgraciado hace desgraciada a alguna hija mía se encontrará con mi hacha alojada entre los ojos-le aparté el pelo de la cara con ternura, aunque un mechón lacio, suave y rebelde volvió a caérsele a los ojos.

-¿Has pensado ya en algún nombre para nuestro bebé?

-Todavía no-me besó el vientre-Además, no tendré que ponérselo hasta que pasen unos días

-No voy a llamar a nuestro bebé, "bebé" hasta que consideres que ya no da mala suerte.

-Ya lo pensaré. Wulfric, ¿qué tal Wulfric si es un niño? Mi hermano y mi abuelo se llamaban así.

-Me gusta.

-Pero también me gusta Jens… y Jon, Jon también me gusta.

-A mí me gusta Einarr. Pero Jon está muy bien. ¿Y si es una niña?

-Si es una niña podríamos llamarla como a tu abuela, sé que estabas muy unida a ella.

-Gracias, pero prefiero que sea un nombre vikingo. Nuestro hijo va a ser vikingo.

-¿Cuál has pensado?-carraspeé y Eric sonrió.

-Isgedur. Pero supongo que si tu madre se empeña, la podríamos llamar Helga.

-Olvida a mis padres. Es nuestro… o nuestra.

-¿Nuestro o nuestra? Según para qué cosas. Tu padre ya ha dejado claro que no tengo voto en la elección del nombre, que eso es cosa de hombres.

-Desde luego… siempre nos dejáis lo más difícil a nosotros.

-¡Serás…!-y le di con el cojín en la cabeza, entre risas. Nos peleamos, rebozándonos en nuestras sábanas y pieles como un par de croquetas, proponiendo nombres para nuestro futuro.

Al día siguiente Eric se marchó al campo a controlar la cosecha y no vino hasta la hora de comer. Helga me había traído un baúl con un montón de cosas para bebés: baberos, gorritos, pequeños calzones, mantas suaves y pequeños colchones de plumas.

-¿Cómo vais a ir al mercado?-le preguntó a su hijo, que preparaba herramientas para cuando anocheciera y solo se pudiese trabajar en casa.

-Sigo pensando que sería mejor que fuese yo solo, me llevaría el caballo y…

-No-contesté-Quiero ir contigo.

-Estás embarazada.

-¿Y qué? ¿O es que te quieres ir sin mí por alguna razón?

-Por todos los dioses, Sookie…-se frotó los ojos y me miró-No hay ninguna razón a parte de tu estado por la que quiera ir solo

-Sookie, cariño…-me dijo Helga acariciándome el brazo-De todas formas estoy de acuerdo con ella en que no le pasará nada por ir al mercado de Tabernas, es poco más de un día de viaje tranquilo en carro.

-No tengo con qué tirar de un carro, tendría que pedir prestados los bueyes de Olga y…

-Te llevarás nuestra mula. Puede tirar de un carro vacío…

-Lleno de niños.

-Bueno, pues puede tirar un carro en el que vayáis la familia. Y luego, cuando volváis cargados, ya traeras tus propios animales que la ayuden con todo el peso. Anda, hijo, mírala… no te hagas de rogar.

-Es que… ¡tengo cosas que hacer!-y se marchó sin discutir. Helga se puso a mi lado, codo con codo.

-Te llevará, tranquila.

-¿No se enfadará?

-¿Contigo?-ella se rio-No, no se enfadaría nunca contigo. ¿Te ayudo con esas mantas?-me preguntó.

-Sí, por favor-Eric regresó un buen rato después-¿Dónde has estado?

-He ido a hablar con algunos hombres, al parecer hay más gente que irá al mercado de Tabernas y al de Puerto Gaviota, prefiero ir con más hombres por el camino. Madre ¿nos dejas solos?

-Claro, ya he terminado aquí. ¿Te ayudo en algo más, Sookie?

-Ya está todo, gracias, Helga-Besó a su hijo y salió por la puerta-¿Pasa algo?

-No-dijo. Abrió la puerta, y se agachó para coger algo que había dejado fuera. Llevaba algo envuelto en una manta de lana-Destápalo-Hice lo que me pedía y contuve el aliento, las lágrimas y la risa. Todo a la vez-Empecé a hacerla la vez anterior que creíste que estabas embarazada. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-dije acariciando la madera clara de la cuna. Le estaba tallando unas volutas y también lo que parecía la cara sonriente de la luna. Helga me había traído cosas para el bebé hacía una hora escasa, y cuando le había preguntado por qué no estaban en casa las cunitas de Leif, Erik y Audr, me contó que Eric enterró a su esposa y al último hijo que tuvo con ella, junto con la cuna.

-No toques eso-me dijo apartando la mano de una esquina-Aún no la he pulido y podría tener alguna astilla.

-Estoy deseando tenerlo en brazos-dije como para mí misma-Si no quieres que vaya al Mercado, no iré, te esperaré-él sonrió y me sostuvo la cara.

-Iremos a Tabernas. Mi madre tiene razón. Es verdad, está cerca, no te dará tiempo a cansarte y nos llevaremos a los niños. Lo pasarán bien, habrá tragafuegos, marionetas y magos, también habrá puestos de manzanas asadas en miel y garrapiñadas, pato confitado y cebollas caramelizadas. Nos pondremos las botas por el día y bailaremos en los festejos durante la noche. Nos lo merecemos. ¿Eh?-Asentí.

Me alegro que os haya gustado, sí, por eso se está volviendo tan difícil escribir lo que tengo pensado, y os aseguro que salvo detallitos tontos, está todo pensado. 


	92. Chapter 92

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron deliciosas. Hacía buen tiempo, lucía el sol y la gente estaba feliz y sonriente. Eric y yo éramos más felices que nunca y los niños jugaban y reían, con Leif totalmente recuperado.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunté a Eric, que cargaba en un baúl las cosas que pensaba intercambiar por animales. En su mayoría eran tesoros, perfumes, extravagantes telas y otras delicias y manjares.

-Una copa.

-No es una copa-se lo arrebaté de las manos-¿Dónde has conseguido esto?

-Se lo arrebaté a los religiosos en el sur.

-¡Eric! Esto es un cáliz-Yo no era católica, pero sí cristiana y entendía el significado de aquella copa-¿Les hiciste daño a esos religiosos?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Los mataste!

-¡No los matamos! Ni siquiera llevan armas, a lo mejor… les hicimos un poco de daño, eso sí.

-¡Eric Northman!

-¿Qué?-preguntó como si le ofendiera. Chasqueé la lengua y Leif entró en esos momentos.

-¡Ha llegado el pastor, padre! Las ovejas tienen tanta lana que no se les ven los ojos-rió.

-Mierda… Hay que trasquilarlas ya y no me va a dar tiempo antes de ir a Tabernas. Necesitamos esclavos, tendría que haberme traído alguno en la incursión.

-¡Ahí sí que no! No habrá esclavos en mi casa. ¡Y muchísimo menos esclavas!-Eric rió-Estoy hasta las narices de vuestras salvajadas de vikingos.

-¡Pero es que somos vikingos!-le defendió Leif.

-¡En mi casa no! De verdad, qué valor tienes.

-Ya sé que soy valiente.

-¡No lo digo por eso! Anda, hijo, vamos a ver esas ovejas-Eric vino detrás de nosotros, me pellizcó el culo y me hizo cosquillas-No, yo no me río…

-Si tan importante es-me dijo mientras dejaba de jugar y me rodeaba los hombros con uno de esos brazos suyos que parecían troncos-quédatelo. He conseguido muchas más cosas, puedo prescindir de una copa. Si quieres beber en una taza de oro…

-No es por eso-A pesar de todo, le cogí de la cintura y caminamos juntos. El rebaño esperaba en la entrada del pueblo. Las familias iban recogiendo sus ovejas y los niños cargaban felices con los corderillos recién nacidos, gritando emocionados y tratando de enseñárselos a todo el mundo. Eric saludó al pastor con un apretón de manos. Era un hombre joven, pero tenía la piel curtida y llena de arrugas, a causa del frío y de la nieve, que hacía que el sol se reflejara en ella como una lupa.

-¡Mira, Sookie, mira!-Audr venía trotando con un corderillo blanco y pequeño en los brazos. El animalito balaba cada vez que sus orejas se sacudían por los saltitos de la niña. Eric la frenó para que no corriese a ciegas.

-Te nació hace cuatro días-le dijo el pastor a mi esposo. Me agaché al lado de la pequeña y mimamos aquella cosita peludita y preciosa-La parda está preñada, parió una cría a principios de otoño, pero no duró más de unas horas-Eric asintió y buscó a su oveja con la mirada.

-¿Puedo ponerle nombre?-preguntó Audr. Eric le sonrió y la apretó contra él, mientras seguía hablando con el pastor. La cría se fue en busca de su madre para mamar.

Eric preparó el establo para las ovejas mientras leif y Erik las vigilaban, luego, los tres, empezaron a dar voces y a guiarlas hacia el interior. Leif y él se pasaron lo que quedaba de mañana esquilando a las ovejas. En realidad Eric las trasquilaba mientras Leif observaba y aprendía a hacerlo. Cuando acababa, la oveja quedaba libre de pelaje, delgada y hasta fea. Audr estaba muy preocupada por si su padre le hacía daño a Orejitas, el pequeño corderillo al que ya había bautizado, mientras le quitaba la lana. Su padre le aseguró que no tocaría a Orejitas, porque todavía era demasiado pequeña.

-¿Habéis acabado?-les pregunté cuando entraron para la hora de cenar.

-No, no me ha dado tiempo a todas-Eric se acercó a un cubo de agua y se lavó primero la cara y luego las manos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Mañana nos vamos.

-Se quedarán así hasta que volvamos.

-¿No les pasará nada?

-No, claro que no. Me habría gustado que se quedase el trabajo hecho, más que nada porque luego habrá que reformar el corral si queremos meter más animales. No te preocupes, ya me las apañaré-se sentó a la mesa y le preguntó a su hija qué había estado haciendo toda la tarde. Ella le contó que había estado ayudándome a coser, aunque en realidad se había pasado casi toda la tarde jugando con sus pequeñas y atosigando al pequeño corderillo.

-Papi, ¿puedo llevarme a Orejitas?

-¿Llevarlo adónde?

-Con nosotros, mañana, a Tabernas-Eric me miró y yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Sookie?

-Que no podía.

-Entonces no puedes, Audr.

-Pero si tú…

-No, ella ya te ha dicho que no. No hagas pucheros, Naricitas se queda.

-¡Es Orejitas!-le dijo indignada.

-Eso, Orejitas. Perdón-Eric suspiró-Tiene que estar con su mamá. Pero te puedes quedar cn la abuela y cuidar de Orejitas si Sookie te deja.

-¡No quiero!

-Ah, bueno. Come, venga-Y le puso una cucharada de guisantes con jamón.

-Audr, tienes la cuchara para algo. Erik, tú también, no los cojas con las manos. Leif, usa el cuchillo para cortar la panceta, el acero es caro y por suerte, tenemos. O póntelo sobre el pan así. Pero no lo cojas con las manos. ¡Eric!-le grité. Mi marido acababa de coger unos cuantos guisantes con la mano y se los metía a la boca-Parece mentira…-Los niños se miraron y se rieron de su padre, que les guiñó un ojo. Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo.

-¿Me dejarás guiar mañana a la mula, padre?-le preguntó Leif.

-Quizás. Depende de cómo esté el camino. Termínate eso antes de que se enfríe.

-No le pongas más cerveza-le pedí cuando le servía un vaso más.

Al día siguiente, Eric se levantó y me despertó para que fuera preparando la comida para el viaje y a los niños, mientras él ponía a punto el carro y la mula que nos llevaría. Le tranquilizaba saber que saldríamos en caravana, pues otros hombres del pueblo también iban a ir a Tabernas y habíamos decidido que era más seguro viajar todos juntos. Herví una docena de huevos, hice un pan para el camino, cogí unas habas frescas que metí en un zurrón, y envolví en trapitos media docena de arenques ahumados, dos pedazos grandes de carne en salazón y un trozo de tocino fresco de jabalí.

-¿Ya lo tienes todo?-me preguntó en voz baja Eric, al entrar.

-Creo que sí. ¿Ya estás?

-Sí. Hace frío, eh, abrígate bien. Despierta a los niños mientras cargo el carro.

-Erik, Erik-lo sacudí-venga arriba. Leif, cariño…-Leif se revolvió, sacó un brazo y lo apoyó en la frente-¿Te encuentras mal?

-No-susurró-Sookie-susurró-He soñado con mi madre.

-Oh-dije-Pero eso es bonito, ¿verdad? Es bueno que te acuerdes de ella.

-Sí-suspiró-Ya no me pongo tan triste. Antes era peor.

-¿Antes?

-Cuando no estabas tú-le sonreí y le miré unos segundos en silencio.

-Me alegro de haberlo mejorado-le besé la frente-Levantaos, os he hecho tortas de harina y leche con miel para desayunar-Vi el culo de Erik, blanco como la luna, salir como un torpedo hacia la mesa. Recogí su ropa y se la puse en el banco para que fuese vistiéndose mientras servía el desayuno, cuando entró Eric y lo vio en porretas, le dio un capón.

-Necesitamos más pieles. Quiero que viajéis todo lo tapados que podáis-Nos sentamos a desayunar en voz baja, porque la niña seguía durmiendo.

Eric nos enterró a mí y a sus hijos bajo un montón de mantas. La última en subir al carro fue la pequeña Audr. Eric la cogió en brazos, dormida. La dejó a mi lado y ella se medio despertó, pero después de murmurar unas pocas palabras, volvió a quedarse dormida. El carro no había salido del poblado cuando Erik ya estaba roncando a pierna suelta. Pero Leif no, Leif se fijaba en todo y lo vigilaba todo.

-¿Tienes frío?-me preguntó Eric, estaban apuntando las primeras luces del alba.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy bien-Un par de horas después de que saliera el sol paramos para hacer un segundo desayuno. Se montó una gran pila de leña en un momento y en otro instante estaba ardiendo fuertemente. Eric asó unas salchichas y nos sirvió a todos un cuenco de leche.

-¿Puedo ir en el carro de Rowena?-preguntó Audr con la boca llena-¿Puedo? Porfiiii.

-¿Se lo has preguntado a sus papás?-cuestioné. Ella movió la cabecita-¿Qué dices, Eric?

-Hablaré con Rolf, si no le importa-No le importó, así que Audr subió al carro de la otra niña, que viajaba un poco detrás, y se pusieron a jugar a las muñecas. Eric la tapó hasta las orejas, y le pidió que se portara bien, aunque ella ya estaba enfrascada en sus juegos-¿Qué haces?-me preguntó cuando regresó. Estaba sentada delante.

-Iré contigo.

-Es mejor que vayas atrás. Hay pieles, mantas y cojines.

-Pero no estás tú. Ven-le pedí. Me levanté y le enseñé los almohadones que había colocado en el asiento para estar cómoda. Luego me senté, él se sentó, y nos tapé las rodillas con una manta y nos pasé una piel enorme de foca por los hombros. Le pasé el brazo por dejajo del suyo y le coloqué la mano en el muslo. Era mío.

-Vamos-azuzó a la mula de su padre, que dio un tirón fortísimo que hizo que los dos niños se cayeran de culo, entre risas, y proseguimos la marcha-Una cosa, Sookie, ¿puedes girar la cabeza un segundo y mirar si Erik y Leif siguen ahí atrás?-preguntó Eric un rato después. Me giré y los niños y yo nos encogimos de hombros.

-Siguen ahí, Eric.

-Es que me parece mentira que se estén portando tan bien.

-¡Eh!-dijo Leif indignado.

-Yo siempre me porto bien-apuntó Erik. Su padre soltó una carcajada.

-Se portan estupendamente.

-Díselo, Leif-le pidió su hermano-Hacemos casi siempre lo que nos dice Sookie.

-Fíjate bien que ha dicho "casi"-le comuniqué.

-Ya me he dado cuenta-sonrió.

-Y no nos peleamos… bueno, de broma, ¿a qué sí?-Eric frunció el ceño.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde lo que pasó con el jabalí. Ahora se llevan estupendamente.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tus hijos.

-¿Quiénes?-volvió a preguntar.

-Erik y Leif. Erik y Leif se llevan muy bien. Nunca se pelean y Erik escucha todo lo que dice su hermano mayor.

-Ya. ¿De quién me estás hablando?

-¡Padre…!

-De tus hijos.

-¿Mis hijos? ¿Qué hijos?

-¡Nosotros!

-¿De ellos? ¡No puede ser!-de repente, su hijo Erik, se le echó encima y empezó a forcejear con él, mientras Eric seguía riendo a mandíbula batiente.

La noche nos alcanzó demasiado pronto, como siempre. Hicimos un alto en el camino y los hombres empezaron a levantar el campamento. Lo primero que encendieron fue una buena hoguera, en torno a la que nos reunimos las mujeres para calentar agua, caldos, o cocinar algo. Anochecía pronto en Escandinavia, pero el viaje nos había agotado y sabía que no tardaría en irme a dormir. Eric levantó una tienda en el mismo carro, y cuando sus hijos le preguntaron por dónde iban a dormir ellos, él les aseguró que no se arriesgaría otra vez y que dormiríamos todos juntos, mientras él hacia guardia.

Cenamos junto a la hoguera, entre felicitaciones por mi estado y las historias de los embarazos e hijos de los que allí estaban. Erik y Leif se aburrían soberanamente y no tardaron en pedir a los vikingos que contaran historias buenas de verdad. Historias sobre saqueos y guerras, sobre viajes y aventuras.

-¿No vas a dormir nada de nada?-le pregunté a Eric cuando ya cada uno nos habíamos retirado a dormir.

-Montaré guardia, de todas formas, no creo que pudiera pegar ojo.

-Pero…

-Tú descansa-Me habría gustado decir que me opuse, pero no lo hice. Y aunque me había prometido vigilar a Eric para ver si pasaba buena noche, en cuanto apoyé la cabeza en el mullido cojín de plumas de ganso, me quedé dormida y no desperté hasta que el relincho de un caballo, ya de día, me hizo abrir los ojos-Cuidado con ese bache, tira de esta rienda. Así…-Me giré y vi la pantorrilla de Erik, que estaba de pie, agarrado a la madera y con la cabeza entre los cuerpos de su padre y su hermano. El primero le enseñaba al segundo a guiar la mula.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Sookie. ¿Ya estamos en marcha?

-No, estamos de prueba-me dijo Eric-He preparado el desayuno.

-¿Has dormido algo?

-Algo, sí. Solo tienes que dejar las riendas sueltas, pero que ella sepa que sigues llevándolas. Así, ¿ves? Ese es un buen paso para un viaje como este o uno más largo. Para ya, luego sigues-le dijo-Llegaremos pronto a Tabernas.

-¿Por qué un poblado vasallo del tuyo tiene un mercado importante y no La Bahía?-le pregunté mientras bajaba y daba la vuelta al carro. Eric me cogió por la cintura y me ayudó a bajar.

-Ellos tienen salinas, las más grandes del reino. Muchos vikingos vienen a Tabernas a conseguir sal para todo el año y eso atrae a otros hombres: herreros, fabricantes de brea, artesanos, laneros, queseros… ya sabes-Desayuné a toda prisa porque ya se estaba levantando el campamento. Proseguiríamos la marcha y en unas pocas horas estaríamos en Tabernas.

-Eric, ¿En Tabernas hay esclavistas?-pregunté después de un rato. El carro en el que viajaba Audr iba delante y la veíamos jugar con su amiguita. Cantaban y se reían.

-No, el mercado de esclavos es en el sur.

-No me gusta que comercies con personas. Es… es… horrible, Eric. No quiero que lo hagas.

-Está bien.

-Tampoco quiero que me des la razón porque sí, para no discutir.

-¿Entonces qué quieres? Recordad, hijos, a las mujeres siempre hay que decirles que sí si no se quiere discutir. Y os aseguro que nunca se quiere discutir con una mujer.

-¡Eric!

-¿Y por qué no hay que discutir?

-Porque si discutes con tu mujer lo más probable es que no te deje meterla esa noche.

-¡ERIC!-le grité escandalizada.

-¿Meter el qué?-insistió el niño.

-La picha-le contestó Leif.

-¡Leif!

-¿No es la picha?-preguntó Erik-¿Entonces qué se mete?

-Ay, Dios…

-Ahí donde tú tienes tu picha-le dijo Eric-Las mujeres tienen un agujero, y ahí es donde se mete. Las mujeres y los hombres encajan de esa manera.

-Eric, ¿te parece que es el momento y la manera?

-Cualquier momento es bueno, ya son casi hombres.

-Son niños.

-¡No soy un niño!-contestaron a coro.

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Y para qué sirve meter la picha ahí?-preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Y dale!

-¿Cómo crees que se quedan embarazadas las mujeres, hijo? Así. Aunque sirve para mucho más que para preñar a una mujer. También es una de las cosas más maravillosas que hay, puede que la que más.

-¿Y te gusta?

-Muchísimo.

-¿Y me gustará?-Eric se carcajeó.

-Dentro de unos años, no muchos, no pensarás en otra cosa. Te encantará.

-Eric…-A esas alturas ya estaba tapándome el color de las mejillas, intentando hacerme pequeñita y esconderme de aquello.

-¿Y a ti también te gusta, Sookie?

-Ay, no…

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí me gusta, cielo. Pero es que… no quiero hablar de eso. Eso es cosa de papá y mío.

-Ah. Y si todas las chicas tienen un agujero ¿puedes meterla en el agujero de cualquier chica?-Las carcajadas de Eric hicieron volar a una bandada de pájaros que reposaban sobre un abedul.

-Este hijo mío promete.

-Erik, no. Las mujeres no son agujeros en los que meter cosas, son…

-Claro que puedes, hijo. Tantas como quieras, tantas como lo deseen.

-¡ERIC!

-Pero eso sí-continuó, ignorándome-Siempre que la mujer te deje. Y dentro de unos años, tendrás todas las que quieras.

-¿Te parece bien decirle eso?

-Es la verdad.

-Padre, padre… que te la vas a cargar-le dijo Leif.

-Sí, que te la vas a cargar.

-No te enfades, mujer. Podrás estar con las mujeres que quieras, Erik, pero eso sí, algún día aparecerá una y no querrás estar con ninguna otra. O no-dijo. Y le di un pescozón-Anda, Leif, ocúpate de esto-Eric se levantó con el carro en marcha y le tendió las bridas a su hijo. Él saltó a la parte de atrás y se sentó a mi lado-Necesito echar un sueño. ¿Me dejas apoyarme?

-Humph-Sonrió y se echó cuan largo era. El carro era tan largo que Eric cabía perfectamente. Le tapé con unas pieles y le acaricié el pelo. Él se abrazó a mis piernas y en pocos minutos, me roncaba contra ellas. Su aliento cálido hacía que me ardiese la piel allí donde me respiraba.


	93. Chapter 93

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¡Chico!-le gritaron a Leif, unas horas después, desde las posiciones delanteras-Ya estamos llegando, avisa a tu padre.

-Padre...-susurró.

-Mmmm. Ya lo he oído-susurró-qué blandita estás-dijo poniéndose en pie y saltando del carro.

-Se me han dormido las piernas-protesté.El convoy se detuvo y Eric habló con algunos hombres.

-Volveré en unos minutos-Vi la empalizada que rodeaba el poblado, que era de piedra y mucho más resistente que la de la Bahía. Hasta el poblado llegaban tres caminos pero solo había una puerta y centenares de personas se agolpaban para pasar. Era mucho mayor que nuestro poblado y me preguntaba por qué no se nos habían impuesto.

-Voy a hacer pis-dijo Erik, y se bajó de un salto.

-¡No te alejes!-le dijimos Leif y yo.

-Leif, ahora que estamos solos, quería aprovechar para hablar contigo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No. Es sobre el bebé y sobre Audr-Aunque con el embarazo me costaba leer las mentes, aún podía hacerlo y lo hice cuando vi el comportamiento extraño de Leif. Había estado raro los últimos días, así que decidí meterme en su cabeza para descubrir que estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría con él cuando el bebé naciera.

Había temido que Audr y Erik sintiesen celos de su nuevo hermano, pero no pensé que sería Leif el más reacio. El niño temía que cuando el bebé naciera, alguno de ellos, quizás él, se viese desplazado o que, incluso, dejara de quererlos tanto como les quería.

-¿Qué… qué pasa con el bebé?

-Ya sabes cómo es tu hermao Erik, lo puñetero que es con Audr. Tú eres el mayor, no quiero que dejes que le meta ideas raras en la cabeza sobre el bebé.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como que le voy a querer más a él o ella, que a vosotros. Tu hermana podría llegar a creérselo. Y nada va a cambiar.

-¿No?

-Bueno, al princpio sí. Supongo que te acuerdas de cómo era cuando nació tu hermana. Cuando nazca el bebé tendré que estar muy pendiente de él, tendré que darle de comer, asearle y atenderle todas las horas del día, porque él o ella no podrá decirme cuándo tiene hambre, sed, o se siente enfermo. Pero a parte de eso, seguirá siendo igual. No dejes que Erik le diga tonterías a Audr.

-Entonces, ¿nos seguirás queriendo igual? ¿No le querrás más a él o a ella?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta? Leif, ¿A quién quieres más, a Erik o a Audr?

-Los dos son mis hermanos.

-Exacto. Este también va a ser tu hermano y vosotros… vosotros mismos se lo dijisteis al rey, puede que no os trajera el mundo, pero os quiero como si lo hubiese hecho. ¡Ahí vuelve Erik, disimula!

-Audr se hace pis, Sookie-dijo. Y me bajé del carro para ir a por la pequeña.

Cuando regresé, Eric estaba esperándome.

-Ven, quiero presentarte al jefe del clan.

-Creía que tu padre era el jefe de este poblado.

-Lo es… Einarr es algo así como el líder aquí, pero le rinde cuentas a mi padre. Es la misma relación que tenemos con el rey Rothgar.

-Ya entiendo-Me cogió la mano y me llevó hasta un hombre que vestía una túnica de terciopelo verde, con una barba larga y rubia trenzada, de la que pendían varios adornos de plata: un pajarillo del tamaño de una abeja, un dragón del tamaño de un pulgar y unas monedas de oro con sendos agujeros en el medio. Era muy pintoresco.

-Einarr "barba adornada", esta es mi mujer, Sookie, caída del cielo. A mis hijos ya los conoces, están en el carro.

-Es un placer conoceros, "caída del cielo"

-Lo mismo digo.

-Tengo que decir, Eric-dijo mirándome fijamente, para luego mirar a Eric-Que estoy decepcionado. Te quería para mi chica, la mediana. La conoces, aunque ya no es una niña, es una mujercita preciosa-solo pude clavarle las uñas en el brazo a mi esposo.

-Es un honor, barba adornada, pero no tomaré otra esposa. Sookie, además, va a darme un hijo pronto, no tengo interés en otra mujer-Einarr hizo una reverencia levísima y le indicó a Eric el camino de entrada.

-Una pena. Eric de la bahía, estás en tu casa.

Los carros empezaron a circular, aunque algunos tuvieron que quedarse en los aledaños del pueblo, donde ya se veían algunas tiendas y hogueras. Leif llegó con nuestro carro y los tres niños saludaron a "barba adornada". Luego, entramos e el pueblo y nos guiaron hasta una taberna en la que se nos había reservado una habitación y una parcela en el establo para nuestros animales.

-Esta noche cenaremos en casa del viejo Einarr, seremos sus invitados de honor. Iré con algunos de nuestros hombres a ver el ganado que hay alrededor del pueblo. ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí?

-Pero…

-Sookie, te conviene descansar-me mordí el labio.

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó Leif.

-Está bien.

-¿Y yo?-cuestionó Erik.

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar de Sookie y Audr. Mañana te llevaré conmigo y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Eric!-le llamé-Una cosa… si te encuentras con la hija de barba adornada, prométeme que no serás simpático-Eric sonrió.

-Seré el hombre más bruto, indiferente y antipático del mundo.

-Eso tampoco… a las mujeres aquí les encantan los vikingos brutos y bestias.

-Entonces seré estúpido pero sin pasarme-se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama, se agachó y me dio un beso-Ahora vuelvo.

-¿Podemos bajar a jugar fuera?-preguntó Erik.

-Si prometes portarte bien, sí. Audr, seguro que Rowena te está buscando, te llevaré con ella, vamos.

-Yo no quier jugar con niñas.

-Vaaamos-lo empujó y yo me metí en la cama y me tapé con las mantas. La chimenea estaba fuertemente provista de leña y hacía calor en la habitación. Me daría un baño al despertar. En cualquier otra circunstancia, me habría ido con Eric, pero el embarazo me daba sueño y muchas ganas de dormir. Cerró los ojos y soñó que Eric se empeñaba en llamar "Naricitas" a su bebé.

-Mierda-oyó decir un rato después.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, sigue durmiendo-noté que Eric se sentaba en la cama y se frotaba la rodilla.

-¿He dormido mucho?

-Unas dos horas. Es normal que te canses-Eric se levantó, maldijo cuando le dio una patada a algo en el suelo y abrió los postigos de la ventana-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó.

-No. Es que me gusta ponerme tu capa por encima. Huele a ti.

-Pues… si quieres oler a mí no hay más que decirlo…-se echó en la cama y le sonreí.

-¿Y los niños?

-Juegan en la calle.

-¿Es seguro? Eric, hay mucha gente y…

-¿Qué podría pasarles?

-Mil cosas. Hueles fatal. ¿Dónde has estado?

-He ido a ver el ganado del mercado. He estado tanteándolo. Ya he visto unas cuantas cabezas que me quiero comprar. Y por mi aseo no te preocupes, he pagado al posadero para que nos suba agua caliente y una tina donde bañarnos. El jefe nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa, por supuesto.

-¿Con su hija?-Eric se rió. La puerta se abrió de repente, un rayo amarillo cruzó la habitación. Erik cogió su fardo, lo desenrolló y tiró todo por el suelo. Cogió lo que había ido a buscar y salió corriendo de nuevo sin siquiera echar la vista atrás. Eric se levantó de mal humor y cerró la puerta con cerrojo. A través de la ventana escuché los gritos y las risas infantiles-Eric, una cosa-dije poniéndome seria e incorporándome-Sé que quieres tener más animales, y sé que necesitamos una mula o un buey…

-Compraré dos.

-De eso quería hablarte. Cuandos más adquieras, más trabajo. Dentro de poco no podré trabajar como siempre.

-Por eso no te preocupes.

-Y cuando nazca el bebé será igual o peor. No podré hacer como este invierno, cuando me iba en los mejores días con los niños para que los animales buscasen briznas de hierba temprana. El bebé podría coger frío y…

-No te preocupes por eso. Leif y Erik tendrán que trabajar más.

-¡Pero son niños!

-Tienen que crecer.

-Pero…-Eric me puso un dedo en los labios.

-Son fuertes y duros. Y yo haré siempre todo el trabajo pesado, no lo dudes. Ellos me ayudarán. Ellos… ¿Quién es?-preguntó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Soy Wolga, señor, le traigo todo lo que me pidió-Eric se levantó y dejó que la hija del posadero entrara con varios cubos de agua caliente y humeante-Ahora les traigo la tina.

-Necesitaremos agua para muchos baños-le dijo Eric. Y sacó un pedazo de cobre que le entregó a la muchacha-Luego nos subes pan, leche, cerveza y un poco de ese guiso que huele tan bien.

-No lo hagas-le dije-Comeremos abajo. No tenemos porqué estar aquí metidos-me levanté de la cama y empecé a preparar el baño. Saqué las toallas de lino y piel de foca que me había traído y el jabón perfumado que usábamos para lavarnos-Tú primero.

-¿Me vas a ayudar?

-No necesitas ayuda. Pero si te portas bien y prometes no salpicar, a lo mejor te froto la espalda.

-¿Solo la espalda?

Por culpa de Eric (y un poco mía) tardamos más de lo estrictamente necesario en estar todos limpios, incluidos los niños. Comimos con más gente en el salón de la posada algo ligero, pues sabíamos que a la noche nos esperaba un banquete de bienvenida. Al fin y al cabo, Eric era hijo de Halvar y futuro jefe de las tierras en las que se incluía el poblado de Tabernas.

Muchos de los hombres de nuestro poblado nos acompañaban. Es increíble lo ruidosos y musicales que se ponen los vikingos después de unas cuantas cervezas y unas buenas tajadas de carne. También se ponen la mar de pesados y de cariñosos, en exceso. Salvo las de mi esposo, no hubo manos que no palmearan el trasero de la pobre hija del posadero. ¡Y ella se lo pasaba pipa!

Nos estábamos preparando para la cena cuando Erik tuvo que salir pitando de la posada por culpa del viejo "Orejas Peludas", un vikingo de nuestro poblado que se había enzarzado en una pelea con un vikingo local porque el primero decía que el segundo le había intentado estafar con un burro tan viejo como él. Eric acudió para poner paz y castigar a quien fuese necesario. Puerto Ballena carecía de fuerza militar suficiente como para enfrentarse a La Bahía, pero aún así convenía estar a buenas con ellos.

Cuando regresó, echando humo como una locomotora, los niños ya estaban listos. Erik y Leif jugaban encima de la cama al ajedrez vikingo y Audr les miraba con su muñeca de trapo en el regazo. Yo me había cambiado ya cuatro veces. Primero me puse el vestido rojo que me sentaba tan bien, pero luego lo cambié por el azul, que era mucho más lujoso (el azul es un tinte difícil que conseguir), sin embargo lo pensé mejor y decidí que ir con un vestido tan costoso llamaría demasiado la atención y no quería restregarle al jefe el hecho de que una forastera le hubiese levantado un partidazo como Eric, así que me puse el verde, que era discreto y sencillo. Pero luego me arrepentí convencida de que a Halvar le avergonzaría que la esposa de su hijo fuese vestida como cualquier otra mujer, así que volví a ponerme el traje azul para quitármelo cuando aún no me lo había abrochado. Me coloqué el vestido de terciopelo amarillo, aunque en cuanto me lo puse, me sentí como un limón.

-¿Y tú aún estás así?-me dijo.

-No sé qué ponerme.

-Así estás bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "bien"? ¿No estoy guapa?

-Yo no… Estás guapa.

-O sea, que no estoy muy guapa.

-Estás muy guapa, estás preciosa. ¿Podemos irnos?

-Espera que me retoque el pelo-Eric se dejó caer en el lecho.

-¿Dónde está Audr?-me giré y miré hacia la cama.

-Estoy aquí-dijo la pequeña. Eric se giró y la miró con los párpados entrecerrados.

-¿Esta niña tan preciosa es mi hija?-Ella rió y se lanzó a por él.

-Le… estás deshaciendo el pelo, ¡Eric! No, no, oye, a mí no me metas...


	94. Chapter 94

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¡Eric y familia! Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar-nos recibió el viejo "barba adornada" Está es mi mujer, supongo que la recordarás, Karla y mis hijos, Rolf, Einarr y Karl. Los dos mayores están de incursión. Y estas son mis chicas: Valdis, la pequeña, y Ragnar, la mediana. Mi hija Karla vive con su marido en Salinas de Puertoamargo.

-Lo recuerdo. Es un honor y una alegría volver a veros. Estos son mis hijos: Leif, Erik y Audr. Y mi esposa Sookie, que espera un nuevo hijo-Me hicieron una reverencia. Eric me sostuvo la mano, porque iba cogida de su brazo, apretándole la carne. ¿Pues no se había puesto Ragnar un vestido de color azul? ¡Debería haberme puesto el más caro y alguna joya! Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Pronto me separaron de Eric, quien fue a sentarse en el banco de los hombres, junto al jefe del poblado. Eric se sentó a la cabecera, compartiendo lugar con Einarr. Supe después que de haberse tratado de Halvar, o si Eric hubiese sido ya jefe de la Bahía, habría presidido en solitario. Pero por ahora no era más que un príncipe, el hijo de Halvar. Mi príncipe. Leif y Erik tomaron posiciones honor dentro de la misma mesa, porque no había banco apra los niños.

Yo me coloqué a la derecha de Karla, la mujer de Einarr, con una de sus hijas al lado, y la mediana, la que querían casar con Eric, en frente. Era una chica bastante corriente, aunque tenía los ojos y el pelo bonito. Era más bajita que yo y rechoncha, pero tenía unos pechos que rivalizaban con los míos. Audr se sentó en la esquinita, a mi lado, con sus cortitas piernas lejos del suelo, balanceándose.

La comida fue espléndida pero yo me puse muy nerviosa y llegué a la posada de muy mal humor. Eric iba un poco bebido, y lo que es peor, también lo iba Leif, a quien Einarr casi había considerado un joven y del que decía que, a lo mejor, podría casarse con alguna de sus nietas o sus hijas. Aunque, insistió, Eric siempre tendría preferencia.

-No puedes culparle por querer casar bien a sus hijas.

-No lo hago-dije-Pero no puedes culparme por querer que quiera casarla con otro.

-Estoy demasiado borracho para tantas palabras. Ven aquí…

-No. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que le mirabas las tetas, cuando ha ido a hablar con su madre.

-¡Pero si es que me las ha puesto en la cara!-di una patada al suelo y le empujé. Se dejó caer en la cama, con una sonrisa.

-Venga, vosotros dos a la cama.

-Me da todo vueltas, Sookie.

-Pues te fastidias, venga. Vamos, Audr, ven que te quite las trenzas-Escuché a Eric roncando. Me desvestí y me metí en la cama con él después de apagar los candiles de aceite, que dejaron una peste asquerosa en la habitación. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y su sonido me puso de los nervios. Eric me rodeó con los brazos y me roncó en la oreja de forma sonora.

-Estoy fingiendo-dijo-sígueme la corriente-Y bajó su mano por mi vientre. Yo le pegué-Oh, vamos, Sookie. ¿De verdad crees que me merezco esto? Sí, la he mirado. ¡Tengo ojos! ¿Quieres que me los arranque? ¿Eh? Echaría mucho de menos verte-y me dio un besito juguetón en el cuello.

-A ti te hace mucha gracia-le dije volviéndome-Pero ponte en mi lugar. ¿Cómo te sentaría? Sabes cómo es tu padre. A lo mejor vuelve a insistir en que tomes una primera esposa. Y si eso pasa…

-Eso no va a pasar. Ya te tengo a ti, es todo lo que necesito.

-Prométemelo.

-Te lo juro.

Me di la vuelta y me acurruqué contra él. A media noche, un ratoncito llamado Audr, se coló en nuestra cama y se metió entre los dos. Ninguno le dijo nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Eric fue inmisericorde con Leif. Lo despertó de una patada mientras el niño protestaba que le dolía la cabeza y tenía mal sabor de boca. Eric le obligó a enjuagársela una docena de veces hasta que dejara de apestarle a letrina.

Al final me dio pena, y le pedí que fuese un poco más blando. Pero Eric era de la opinión que un hombre tenía que saber beber, y si Leif prefería comportarse como un crío, a lo mejor no debía beber más hasta que no terminase de crecer. Fue un buen consejo, Leif prometió no volver a probar la cerveza jamás, a lo cual Eric contestó con una carcajada. Le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo desmonta y le dijo a su hijo que no hacía falta que fuese jamás.

Leif se quedó allí, en la habitación, enfermo y cabreado consigo mismo porque Eric se había ido a ver el ganado y no se lo había llevado con él. Les prometí que luego saldríamos nosotros a dar un paseo.

Aunque Eric había pensado en que todos le acompañásemos mientras miraba los animales, el día había amanecido lluvioso y fresco, así que prefirió dejarnos en la posada. Sabía que en un par de horas los niños estarían subiéndose por las paredes y yo estaría harta de aguantarlos en aquel cuarto.

Por suerte el tiempo mejoró y Eric vino a buscarnos justo cuando los niños se empezaban ya a poner nerviosos por el encierro y Leif se despertaba después de dos horas de sueño reparador.

Paseamos con las capuchas echadas por auténticos lodazales, porque todos nos empeñamos en ver a los animales a los que Eric les había echado el ojo.

-De todas maneras me esperaré a mañana, para ver si cambian un poco los precios.

-¿Y si se vuelven más caros?-le pregunté.

-No lo harán. El primer día cada vikingo pone un precio y al día siguiente se ve obligado a cambiarlo cuando lo ajusta a los de los demás. Aunque sí, hay veces que el ejemplar es tan bueno que el dueño lo infravalora. Pero no es lo común.

Nos aceramos a un anciano de pelo ralo pero con cejas pobladísimas para ver un grupo de media docena de gallinas marrones y cloqueantes que le gustaban a Eric.

Aquel señor volvió a enseñárnolas sonriendo a Eric y mostrándoles (y regalándoles a los críos) huevos recién puestos, huevos morenos y grandes, de dos yemas.

También nos llevó a ver unas pavas jóvenes, gordas y con papadas tan largas que les llegaban al pecho y luego otras, de poco tiempo, pero crías de estupendos ejemplares. Dudaba entre cuáles escoger.

Luego fuimos a ver las cabras. Las había de dos razas, unas daban más leche que las otras, pero aquéllas eran más resistentes al frío y por tanto, daban leche cuando las primeras no lo hacían. Aunque la diferencia en la cantidad de leche era abismal, le dije a Eric que prefería asegurarme de tener qué beber en invierno, puesto que durante el resto del año teníamos excedente suficiente como para hacer nuestro propio queso. Él estuvo de acuerdo y quedó en que al día siguiente le compraría tres animales al cabrero.

Seguimos viendo otros animales: palomos, perdices, y ocas. Eric también nos llevó a ver los distintos perros y Leif y yo nos enamoramos de unos cachorrillos de mastín, que ya eran más grandes que gatos monteses, a pesar de tener un par de semanas. Eric le dijo que le reservara uno, una hembra, y que se lo llevaría cuando partiésemos. Luego fuimos a ver al resto de animales, aunque Leif no quería dejar a su nueva mascota.

Eric se debatía entre dos bueyes, a cada cual más grande, con largos cuernos curvos y ojos redondos y caídos. Tenían papadas tan grandes que dentro cabrían gallinas enteras. Salvo el color, yo no era capaz de advertir más diferencias. Uno era marrón oscuro, con el lomo rayado de negro y el otro tenía la barriga blanca y el suave color del caramelo batido. Era muy bonito. Mi esposo no solo se debatía, para mi desesperación, entre los dos bueyes, sino que no sabía si sería mejor adquirir una buena mula y trabajar con ella. Decidió que se llevaría un buey y una mula, ya que se lo podía permitir.

Protesté, una vez más, porque los animales necesitaban comer, pero responsabilizó a Leif y a Erik advirtiéndoles de que tendrían que ayudarle en la siega como un par de hombres adultos. Me di por vencida.

-¿Cuándo vamos a volver a casa?-Preguntó Leif.

-¿Ya te quieres ir?-le respondió su padre-Acabamos de llegar.

-No es eso-Vimos que los dos niños miraban hacia un grupo de chavales que jugaban en la calle central, embarrada, a algún juego parecido al pilla pilla.

-Pasado mañana, quizás. No tenemos prisa, ¿verdad? ¿Tú estás cómoda?

-Yo estoy bien-le dije. Los niños sonrieron. Eric les dio un azote y ellos se marcharon corriendo-¿Buscamos a tu amiguita, Audr?-La niña asintió y la llevamos con la gente de nuestro poblado.

Recorrimos el poblado visitando a los lugareños más importantes, gente con la que Eric había luchado codo con codo en pasadas guerras. Ulrich, el herrero local, era el hijo mediano de nuestro herrero, y él su mujer nos invitaron a comer en su casa, pese a que le insistí a Eric que no estaba bien, pero no hubo manera. A la mujer de Ulrich, una vikinga recia pero con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, tampoco pareció importarle, todo lo contrario. Tenía seis chiquillos y esperaba que hicieran buenas migas con los nuestros. Y así fue.

Mientras los hombres se quedaban en la forja, hablando sobre armas y sobre las familias, ayudé a Vigdis "la gorda" con la comida. Yo insistí en llamarla Vigdis "la herrera", pero ella hizo un gesto con la mano y me informó que ella no se acercaba aquel infierno jamás. Y que estaba muy orgullosa de su papada y su barriga redonda. Su Ulrich, dijo, la cuidaba mucho y le daba siempre lo mejor de lo mejor.

No había duda. En la cocina limpiamos un salmón hermoso, y también un kilo de chirivías, guisantes, bacon y manteca de avellanas para el postre. A ella le encantaba el dulce.

Ella y yo cotilleamos alegremente sobre las gentes de nuestros poblados, aunque procuré poner cuidado en no decir nada que pudiese dejar mal a ninguno de los habitantes de la Bahía. Eric y Ulrich entraron sudorosos, hablando sobre yugos y aperos de labranza. Cuando llegaron los niños, cubiertos de risas y de barro, los espantamos a todos para que se lavaran en los barriles de fuera de la casa.

La comida fue muy agradable: empanada de salmón, chirivías asadas, guisantes con bacon y manteca de cerdo, y pastel de crema de avellanas. Erik respondió a tanta amabilidad con un sonoro eructo.

Después de comer, ayudé a mi anfitriona, pese a sus quejas, con todo el lío. Los niños se fueron a jugar y Eric y Ulrich se marcharon, de nuevo, a ver el ganado, para ver qué tipo de yugo iría mejor con los animales que Eric había visto y también para ver si era necesario errar a las mulas que no sabía si comprar. En fin, un lío.

-Me quedo con los bueyes, definitivamente-me dijo Eric, cuando llegó a la posada, dos horas después-No es que no pueda comprar también una mula, pero ¿para qué?

-Muy bien-le contesté recogiendo la ropa.

-Voy a bañarme y salimos. Hace buena noche. Están preparando un espectáculo de tragafuegos, y han traido un oso para que pelee con unos perros.

-¡Ay, Eric, no quiero ver eso!

-Bueno, está bien, no te pongas así. Hay una pantomima y un baile. ¿Vas a bailar conmigo?-y me cogió por la cintura para dar unas vueltas por la habitación. Yo me reí y le empujé.

-Si me lo pides como es debido.

-A lo mejor podríamos deshacernos de los críos, y quedarnos aquí tú y yo solos. ¿Qué dices?-Y me metió mano. Me giré y le puse la mano en el vientre.

-¿No me digas que hemos hecho este viaje para quedarnos en una posada?

-A ver, no es así. No se trata de quedarnos en la posada, sino de quedarnos en la habitación de la posada haciéndonos mimitos... y follando-me reí.

-Eso ya lo hacemos en casa.

-Por eso, ahora sería hacer lo mismo en un lugar diferente-le miré de reojo, pero sonriendo-Está bien, encontraré la manera de hacer las dos cosas. Pero te advierto que habrá que dejar los mimitos y los cariñitos para cuando haya más tiempo.

-Oh, pobrecito, ¿uno rápido de sexo salvaje? Podrás superarlo.

Me puse un chal bonito y salimos a caminar, con Audr y Erik coládose entre las piernas de la gente. Leif había decidido ir con chicos de su edad a ver al oso pelear contra los perros, cosa que no me hizo ninguna gracia, pero no pude prohibírselo, como sí hice con Erik el joven.

Mi marido llevaba en un saquito unas cuantas monedas de cobre para pasar la noche. Les dio una pieza a Audr y otra a Erik y éstos salieron disparados a la zona de juegos, donde, si tenías tino con las herraduras, podías ganar un arco mugriento, una muñeca de trapo, o figuras de madera. No eran nada del otro mundo, pero lo importante es que ellos lo pasaran bien. Yo no me fiaba mucho de dejar a la nena sola, pero Eric insistió.

Nostros nos dirijimos hacia la tarima, donde un grupo de actores representaban una pantomima, mitad hablada, mitad cantada. Solo había hombres, y algunos llevaban pelucas rojas, enormes y rizadas, y vestidos en los que habrían cabido un par de mujeres, simulando ser vikingos.

Primero representarían un tema épico de los dioses vikingos y luego una comedia subida de tono.

-Ven-dijo Eric. Y me subió a un tonel para que pudiera ver bien. Las antorchas que enmarcaban la tarima y las bien distribuidas hogueras, daban buena luz-¿Quieres comer algo? Allí preparan brochetas de calamares y setas.

-No tengo hambre, pero picaré algo. Compra una para los dos-mientras se iba, una chica pasó corriendo y riendo, empujando a la gente, mientras un joven trataba de quitarle la camisa. Negué con la cabeza y seguí mirando a la gente, que hablaba a voces y reía. Olía a carne a la brasa, a caramelo, a guisado de chirivías y a pescado asado. También olía a barro y a animales. Arrugué la nariz y me di cuenta de algo. Un hueco.

No tuve que buscar entre la gente, como si estuviese atraída por un imán, mi mirada se posó en seguida sobre el vampiro que allí había. Miraba a algo fijamente.

Dejé escapar el aire de los pulmones, abrí los párpados todo lo que pude y me quedé paralizada de terror.

Ocella.

Ocella.

Y lo que miraba fijamente era a Eric.

Bueno, un capítulo más. Sé que es mucho relleno, pero es que el final tenía que ser lo más importante. 


	95. Chapter 95

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Bajé como pude de aquel tonel, intentando no perder de vista mi objetivo. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que salvar a Eric. Me encaminé hacia donde estaba el creador de Eric, recogí un palo de la hoguera más cercana, lo apagué quemándome los pies, y me dispuse a matar a aquel monstruo.

Mas cuando llegué a donde él había estado de pie, no lo hallé. Me giré buscando a Eric, pero toda la masa de gente me impedía ver dónde estaba mi esposo. Empezaron a sudarme las manos. ¿Dónde estaba Ocella? Intenté concentrarme, todavía podía sentir el hueco que dejaba su presencia.

-¡Eric, Eric!-Aparté a la gente a empujones, entre protestas, abriéndome paso hacía el puesto al que Eric había ido a comprar. Llegué hasta allí pero Eric ya no estaba. Me giré, con el corazón a todo tren. Les vi a los dos. Eric estaba al lado del lugar en el que inicialmente me había dejado, el ceño fruncido, extrañado de no verme. Ocella estaba bebiéndoselo con la mirada, a unos diez metros de él, y más cerca de mí que el propio Eric. Una mujer pasó por delante de mí, un borrón de pelo rubio, y el legionario romano se esfumó de mi mira. Giré, buscándolo, estaca en mano. ¿Dónde se había metido? Y lo peor, ¿dónde estaba Eric?-¡Eric, ERIC!-grité, llamándole en pánico. Una mano me tomó por el codo y me hizo girar.

-Sookie, ¿dónde te habías metido?-Me eché a sus brazos y Eric se extrañó.

-Está aquí, Eric, él está aquí.

-¿Él? ¿Él, quién?

-Va a matarte. Te matará.

-¿Qué dices, mujer?-Y las lágrimas empezaron a rodarme por las mejillas-Sookie…

-Es él. Está aquí. Te ha visto.

-Sookie, tranquilízate, ¿quién…?-Eric pareció mirar a alguien que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Le vi echar mano al cuchillo largo que llevaba al cinto, pero cuando me giré para ver quién había suscitado aquella reacción, no vi nada más que cuerpos más altos que el mío.

-Mi amor… mi amor…-le dije-Te va matar, Eric. Nos separará.

-Chist, calla-dijo guardándose el cuchillo y mirando a su alrededor-Sookie, estás temblando. Para, ya está bien, no llores-pero empezaba a temblarme todo el cuerpo. Yo había insistido en venir. Eric quería ir a Puerto Ballena, en Puerto Ballena nunca habría visto a Ocella. Y también había insistido en salir. Si nos hubiéramos quedado en la posada, en la cama…-Sookie…-Me cogió en brazos y me llevó, apartando a la gente como si fuesen bolos, hasta la posada. Todo me daba vueltas, estaba sudando y tenía mucho calor-Estás ardiendo.

Cuando entró en la posada, abriéndose a paso a patadas, gritó órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Me echó sobre la cama con delicadeza.

-¿Es el bebé? ¿Qué tienes, Sookie?

-Nos va a separar-dije entre gemidos y llantos-No lo entiendes-dije agarrándome a sus hombros-Es un monstruo.

-Chist, tranquila. Ya está, nadie va a hacerte daño. Ni me lo va a hacer a mí. Iré a por el curandero.

-¡NO!-le grité-No te vayas, no quiero, quédate, no te vayas, te encontrará… no podrás hacer nada, él…-En ese momento entraron los niños, a los que uno de los hombres de Eric había ido a buscar.

-¿Qué pasa?-gritó Leif-¿Qué te pasa, Sookie?

-Leif, ve y busca un curandero. Sookie tiene fiebre y el bebé…

-¿Fiebre?-preguntó Erik-Madre también tuvo fiebre…

-¿Se está muriendo?-preguntó Audr.

-No, no le pasa nada.

-¡Pero está enferma!-chilló Erik.

-¡Leif!

-Sí, padre-y salió corriendo. Eric me apartó el pelo de la cara. Me encontraba bien, pero sentía débiles las rodillas, me temblaba todo el cuerpo, respiraba aceleradamente y sentía frío en los huesos. El curandero local era un hombre poco mayor que Eric, gordo y calvo. Parecía un huevo gigante. Se sentó en la cama, me tocó la frente, me preguntó dónde me dolía, de cuántas semanas estaba encinta, y si había sangrado. Después de que le respondiera que no me dolía nada, que estaba más o menos de tres meses y que no había sangrado, me destapó y me estuvo tocando la tripa.

-¿Te duele?-me preguntó apretándome en un costado y soltando de repente.

-No.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que…

-Tranquila, tranquila… y tranquilo-le dijo a Eric-No tiene fiebre, no parece que nada vaya mal en el embarazo y no es un cólico miserere.

-¿Entonces, qué tiene?

-Tiene miedo-le dijo simplemente-Los temblores y los sudores fríos y el habla errática, se deben a simple y puro miedo. ¿Qué te asusta tanto, chiquilla?

-Ya le había pasado algo parecido con anterioridad-confesó Eric-Y en aquella ocasión también me asusté muchísimo.

-A veces pasa, es una sensación de agobio, de no tener escapatorio, es un miedo visceral y, normalmente, absurdo, pero… no reviste gravedad.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, entonces?

-Quédate con ella. Trata de tranquilizarla. Le pediré a la chica del posadero que le haga una infusión de hierbas que le daré, pero no puedo darle demasiado fuerte para los nervios dada su condición.

-Está bien. Gracias por todo. Voy a acompañarle abajo y apagarle, ¿vale?

-Pero no salgas a la calle.

-No, en seguida vuelvo.

-Leif, ve con tu padre… que no salga-el niño miró a Eric y su padre le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Obviamente, le parecía absurdo que yo le enviase a él, un crío, a cuidar de su padre, un hombre.

-Sookie…

-¿Qué pasa, mi vida? Ven, ¿te he asustado?-Audr asintió-Perdona. Ven, Erik. Perdona tú también-se acostaron junto a mí y conforme pasaban los minutos me fui poniendo nerviosa-Ayúdame a levantarme, Erik-le pedí. Pero no hizo falta, mi esposo y el mayor de nuestros hijos entraron en ese momento.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde ibas?

-A buscarte.

-Anda, échate-me sirvió una jarra humeante de una infusión-Te calmará.

-No quiero que me calme. Quiero que lo entiendas. Estás en peligro, Eric.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en peligro?-preguntó Leif. Y vi la mirada reprobatoria de mi marido.

-Nadie está en peligro. Venga, todos a la cama. Mañana mismo nos volvemos a casa.

-Pero ¿Y los animales?

-Me levantaré de madrugada e iré a por ellos.

-¡No!-grité-No... espera a que salga el sol, por favor, cuando amanezca... ¿me lo prometes?

-Perderemos mucho tiempo.

-Prométemelo.

-Está bien-dijo cuando me vio tan angustiada. Se echó junto a mí y se mantuvo en vela mientras yo estaba despierta, que fue toda la noche. No pude pegar ojo hasta que vi el alba. Ocella no era tan viejo, no podía vencer a los rayos del astro rey.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó igual que si hubiese dormido toda la noche, pero mucho más tenso. Eric no pensaba que mi miedo fuese infundado. Ahora, con el embarazo y los nervios a flor de piel por haber visto a Ocella, no podía leer su mente tan bien como en otras circunstancias. Pero no era tonta del todo. Eric estaba alerta. ¿Qué pensaba? No estaba segura, pero salió armado y listo para pelear.

Cuando regresó ya era tarde, y aunque sabía que se nos haría de noche a mitad de camino, la idea de pasar otra noche en aquella aldea me ponía la piel de gallina. Mi marido me envolvió en pieles como un fardo y con cuidado me bajó hasta el carro, y me colocó cómodamente en la parte de atrás, pero apartada de las jaulas que contenían ocas, patos y gallinas. Le tiré de la pechera y entendió lo que deseaba, porque me besó largamente. Un beso que decía que todo iba a ir bien.

Leif y Erik le ayudaron a amarrar a la mula a la parte de atrás, mientras que los bueyes irían tirando del carro.

-Mira-me dijo. Y tirando de unas correas trajo hasta a mí un burrito. Un animal peludo y con los ojos redondos y dulces, como un peluche con cara de ángel.

-Oh, Eric.

-¿Es nuestro?

-Preguntó Audr.

-Sí. Trabajará, porque los burros son fuertes, hábiles y pese a lo que la gente se piense, muy listos. Y vosotros podréis montar sobre él antes de subir a Leónidas o cualquier otro caballo. Aunque tendréis que esperar a crezca un poco, tiene que hacerse fuerte antes de trabajar-Los niños se congregaron a su alrededor y le acariciaron el pelaje y el morrillo. El burrito, que era joven, parecía encantado.

-¡Lo vamos a cuidar mucho!-gritó Audr.

-Es precioso, Eric-Él sonrió y le acarició, con ternura, las orejas al animal. De abajo a arriba, estirándoselas. Tenía el pelaje gris espeso, y el morrillo claro. El pelo de la punta de las orejas, en vez de gris, era de color negro, igual que el pelaje que le llegaba a la pezuña.

Audr se sentó a mi lado y Leif, lo hizo detrás, de espaldas a la marcha, mientras que Erik se colocó frente a su padre. Eric le dijo algo a Leif y entendí que el niño debía de vigilar la retaguardia durante el viaje. Mi vikingo llevaba su espada larga a mano, y también su arco y una docena de flechas. Sabía que llevaba un buen montón de armas blancas escondidas por la ropa.

A medio camino, Leif le preguntó a su padre si quería descansar. Le aseguró que podía guiar a los bueyes mientras él echaba un sueño. Al fin y al cabo, no había dormido en toda la noche.

-Estoy bien-respondió-Vigila el camino, anda. Y Erik, pon atención a los flancos.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Y yo qué hago?-preguntó Audr. Eric sonrió, aunque no podía verle, sé que lo estaba haciendo.

-Tú cuida de Sookie-un rato después paramos para que la nena pudiese hacer pis. Yo estaba medio dormida, y Eric aprovechó para recoger algunas hierbas verdes que daría después alos animales.

-¿Se pondrá bien, verdad?-preguntó Erik.

-Sí. Padre dice que no le pasa nada, que está asustada porque en el Tabernas vio a un enemigo.

-A lo mejor vio un monstruo-añadió Audr. Sin saber cuánta razón tenía-¿Y si no tiene el bebé?

-¿Y por qué no iba a tener el bebé?

-A mamá se le caían.

-No se le caían… los perdía-la informó Leif.

-¿Cómo se puede perder un bebé cuando se lleva en la tripa?

-No se pierden de verdad. Es una forma de hablar, se mueren y salen. Ya está. Pero no pienses así, Audr. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

-Es que… ¿tú crees que Sookie querrá más a su bebé que a nosotros?

-¡Claro que no!-contestó Leif.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Erik-Lo querrá más porque él la llamará "mamá" Y nosotros no.

-¿Y si le decimos "mamá"?-contribuyó Audr.

-A lo mejor se enfada-le respondió Erik.

-Sookie no se enfadaría por eso. Audr, si quieres llamar a Sookie "mamá", puedes hacerlo. Tú eres pequeña.

-Venga, sigamos-oí decir a Eric desde una distancia. El carro se balanceó cuando subió para seguir dirigiendo la marcha. Y así seguimos, unas horas más.

-Se va a hacer de noche-comenté angustiada-Eric…

-Tranquila-me dijo. Hacía una hora que nos habíamos desviado del camino principal, y discurríamos por uno desvencijado y estrecho, lleno de cantos y baches. Poco después de que anocheciera llegamos hasta una aldea, aunque llamarlo aldea sería insultar a las aldeas, que se enconetraba en el medio del bosque. Eric descendió y dio una voz. Estuvo hablando con Había ocho casas en aquel poblado, y dos estaban deshabitadas. Eran leñadores y cazadores, pero súbditos de Halvar y de Eric. Nos abrieron una de las casas, que había pertenecido a un anciano leñador muerto hacía dos inviernos y que Klauss reservaba, ya que no era de nadie, para su hijo mayor, que se dedicaría a lo mismo que él. Eric le aseguró que recordaría su amabilidad cuando fuese el momento de encontrar esposa a su hijo.

-¿Dónde vas?-le pregunté a Eric.

-A acomodar a los animales en el corral, y a pedirle a Klauss algo de heno. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero ir contigo.

-¿Por qué no te quedas y descansas?

-No-y me levanté del banco en el que me había dejado. Suspiró y permitió que le acompañara. No iba a dejarlo solo de noche. No sentía el peligr de un vampiro cerca, pero Ocella seguro que sabía volar y podía presentarse en cualquier momento. Eric acurrucó a los animales, les puso agua fresca en la pila y les puso paja para que mascaran. Acarició a los bueyes y luego les dio una palmada cariñosa en los cuartos traseros.

Cenamos ligero y nos acostamos muy pronto. No sin antes organizar un pequeño drama. Eric pretendía dormir en el exterior, durante la noche. Más bien pretendía apostarse en lo alto de un árbol y vigilar si llegaba alguien. Por supuesto, él pensaba que Ocella era un enemigo normal y corriente y que atacaría mediantes los cauces normales y corrientes.

Protesté, pataleé y lloré hasta que le convencí de que se quedara. Aquello era perfecto. Estábamos en una casa, el hogar de alguien. El vampiro no podría entrar a menos que se le invitara, así que podía dormir tranquilamente junto a Eric.

Pese a lo cansados que estábamos, especialmente él, pues yo había dormido un rato en el carro, conseguí que me hiciese el amor. Tener su cuerpo caliente encima de mí y sentirlo dentro me daba una sensación de calma indescriptible.

A la mañana siguiente proseguimos la marcha. Había medio día de camino, pues nos habíamos desviado del rumbo, hasta la Bahía. Pero confiaba en que llegaríamos a tiempo.

Cuando cruzamos las puertas del poblado el sol nos brindaba sus últimos rayos del día. Algunos vikingos se acercaron a cotillear qué había comprado Eric y entre ellos estaban Halvar y Helga, que nos dieron la bienvenida, aunque cosieron a preguntas a Eric. La primera de las cuales fue ¡Qué pronto habéis regresado!

-Dobla la guardia, padre-le dijo Eric a Halvar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Eric se lo explicó en voz baja-Estaba allí. El hombre del que huye Sookie. Estaba allí. La vio, padre. Ella cree que me atacará, cree que me matará. Y podría intentarlo, si ha llegado hasta aquí buscándola. Sookie se puso enferma cuando lo vio, asustadísima.

-¿Y el bebé?-preguntó Helga.

-Están bien los dos-Me ayudaron a bajar y Helga me acompañó hasta casa mientras Eric y Halvar organizaban las guardias.

Este capítulo es un poco de transición. Pero en seguida va a volver la marcha.


	96. Chapter 96

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Leiva vino cuando aún no había desempaquetado las cosas. Dejé que me mirara y auscultara, por deferencia a Eric, que seguía bastante preocupado. La anciana le aseguró que estaba perfectamente.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar, Sookie-me dijo Eric, mientras yo preparaba la cena. Salchichas hechas en mantequilla y cebollas dulces asadas.

-Los niños…

-Los niños están con los animales. Y con el burro tienen entretenimiento para rato.

-No quiero que Leif esté fuera durante la noche.

-¿No quieres que Leif…? ¿Y qué pasa con Audr? ¿Y Erik? ¿Ellos no te preocupan?-se extrañó. ¿Cómo explicárselo? Leif tenía casi doce años, era… el tipo de chico joven que le gustaba al creador de mi vampiro. Recordé al joven zarévich y la idea de que algo semejante pudiese pasarle a Leif me dio naúseas. No, tenía que proteger a Eric, pero también a Leif.

-Es una manera de hablar.

-No lo es-dijo-Explícate. ¿Quién es?

-Es… un hombre malvado, Eric. Perverso hasta un punto que no te puedes imaginar. Y poderoso, muy poderoso.

-¿Un gran señor?-cuestionó, sentándose en frente de mí. No le respondí.

-Es muy fuerte, Eric.

-Yo soy fuerte.

-No tanto como él.

-Me subestimas.

-No es eso, es que…

-Está bien, está bien. Es fuerte. ¿Cuántos hombres luchan junto a él? Necesito saber con cuántos hombres cuenta, si son buenos arqueros, cuántos jinetes tiene, si posee barcos… Organizaré una defensa.

-¡No hay nada que pueda detenerlo!-le grité-No podrás deternerlo, Eric…-dije en voz baja-Encontrará la manera de…

-No te apartará de mí-me aseguró.

-Es a ti a quien quiere-le informé.

-¿Porque ahora eres mía? Y así seguirá siendo. Que venga.

-No digas eso. No pidas eso. Eric…-¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿O por lo menos… parte de ella? Eric había tenido contacto con seres sobrenaturales, no era un incrédulo del todo. ¿Debía contarle sobre mi tara? ¿Sobre los vampiros? ¿La verdad tras la curación milagrosa de Leif y por qué estaba tan asustada? ¿Me creería loca si le decía que venía de un futuro lejanísimo para él, de un continente diferente, en el que nos habíamos conocido y enamorado?

-Entonces, ¿no hago nada? ¿quieres que me esconda todo el día o que luche? Necesito saber quién es, qué quiere, por qué te persigue, por qué dices que me quiere muerto…

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?

-Sookie. Hace un año que estás aquí. Y hasta ahora creo que he hecho muy pocas preguntas para todas las que tengo guardadas. He respetado tu continuo miedo y tu renuencia a contestarlas. Pero después de lo de Tabernas, creo que merezco mis respuestas. Basta de vaguedades. Hice un juramento y juré que te protegería.

-¡Yo no quiero que me protejas! Y no soy yo quién está en el peligro, sino tú.

-Pero…

-No. Yo no quiero que me protejas, Eric, quiero que me quieras.

-Ya te quiero.

-Quiero que me ames todos los días, que me hagas el amor y me abraces cuando tengo ganas de ti. Quiero que me envuelvas por las noches y me sonrías por las mañanas. Quiero que te alegres cuando me río y me consueles cuando estoy triste, quiero tu compañía, quiero que me hagas feliz y me apoyes en los malos momentos. Quiero que me beses a menudo, que me pidas perdón cuando me enfade contigo y que tengas paciencia conmigo cuando me enfade y no la tenga. Pero no quiero que me protejas… No me protejes, pensarte en peligro me hace daño. Tú… solo… intenta no salir de noche. Déjame que me aclare, por favor.

-¿La noche?

-Creéme, de día no hay peligro. Confía en mí-asintió. Y me sentí mal porque en esta clase de conversaciones siempre ganaba yo. Y él siempre se quedaba a medias. No era justo. Pero temía a la verdad y en fondo, creo que Eric también lo hace.

Empecé a retocerme el delantal conforme bajaba el sol. Eric se dio cuenta. Y pese a que quería salir y ordenar la guardia, se quedó en casa, haciendo otras cosas.

Por suerte, el verano nos da días largos y noches cortas. Pero sabía que eso no sería así siempre. Cuando llegase el invierno, anochecería pronto y Ocella tendría horas y horas de vida nocturna.

Aquella noche besé a los niños como si fuese la última. Luego me acosté y esperé a que Eric terminará de apagar todos los candiles. Apartó la cortina que nos aislaba de la visión de los niños y le vi espada en mano. La dejó en el suelo, en el lado de su cama. Cuando se echó a mi lado, me coloqué prácticamente encima, protegiéndolo con mi cuerpo, y él me estrechó en sus brazos.

Yo también había guardado una estaca bien afilada muy cerca.

-Quiero que lleves ese puñal de plata siempre contigo.

-¿El puñal de plata? Es una joya, Sookie, ni siquiera está afilado.

-Pues afílalo.

-Mi espada es mejor arma. Y llevo otras muchas escondidas, amor.

-Por favor, lleva siempre el puñal. Hazlo por mí.

-Está bien-dijo. Me apartó de él y se levantó. Cogió el candil y se marchó. Le oí trastear y Leif también le preguntó que qué buscaba. Le pidió que se durmiera, que no pasaba nada y luego regresó a mi lado. Llevaba el puñal en una mano, no era más grande que un cuchillo de cocina, y fino como un abrecartas; en la otra llevaba una piedra de amolar. Se sentó en la cama y se puso a afilarlo. Hubo un momento, mientras veía parpadear la llama de luz en sus ojos azules, que alargué la mano y detuve su trabajo. Le miré, me incorporé y me senté en su regazo. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le besé, apretándome contra él.

-Te quiero-Eric soltó el arma y la piedra, me tomó la cara y se deslizó hasta que me quedé sentada encima de él. Despacio, me fue guiando como él quería.

Al día siguiente Eric se puso desde muy temprano con el serrucho, el martillo y los clavos. Quería ampliar la casa hacia el lado contrario al que dormíamos, y construir un nuevo dormitorio para nosotros. Estaba convencido de que el bebé que llevaba en la tripa no sería el primero que tendríamos y consideraba que la casa se nos estaba quedando pequeña.

-¿No podrías dejar eso un rato?-le pregunté mientras lijaba la cara interior de un madero.

-No, quiero aprovechar que hace buen tiempo. Baja tú con los niños-me dijo. Leif, Erik y Audr iban a ir a la playa a marisquear.

-Pero es que…-No quería dejarle solo. Digamos que no me apetecía perderlo de vista, ni aún cuando el sol primaveral brillaba con fuerza, como en ese día. Cogió un paño y se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Leif y Erik nadan bien, y muchos vecinos han salido con los botes a pescar cerca de la orilla.

-No quiero que buceen-Hacía calor, aunque no el suficiente como para calentar las gélidas aguas del mar. Además, una corriente podría hacer que se alejaran de la orilla en dirección a las rocas del acantilado, contra las que ya una vez Erik casi se había matado-Además, Audr…

-Audr se queda siempre en la orilla, buscando tellinas y almejas con su rastrillo. No te preocupes. Es la primera que tiene miedo del mar. Pero me parece bien que no quieras dejarlos ir solos.

-¿Es que no quieres que esté contigo?

-Sookie…

-Bueno, está bien. Pero te quedarás aquí todo el rato.

-No pienso salir.

-No era una pregunta-le dije.

-¡Va, Sookie, que nos van a quitar todas las conchitas!-me apremió Audr. Me acerqué a ella y le puse un pañuelo en la cabeza para que no le diera el sol directamente.

-¡Cuidado con el mar!-nos advirtió Eric. Volvió al trabajo después de aquel grito. Erik, Leif y Audr echaron a correr hacia la playa mientras yo bajaba tranquilamente, saludando a unos y a otros.

Me senté apoyada contra una roca, a disfrutar de un poco de playa. Se me había olvidado la última vez que me doré al sol. Le había quitado la falda a Audr y le había remangado la ropa interior para que no se mojara los camales. Erik y Leif, por supuesto, se habían desnudado en un periquete y habían saltado al mar solamente ataviados con una cuerda atada a la cintura en la que llevaban una bolsa de red para introducir las caracolas y el marisco que encontraran. Hubiese querido cerrar los ojos, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo.

Audr cantaba mientras sacaba frutos del mar de la arena y los metía en su bolsita de red con sumo cuidado. Sonreí.

No podía segui teniendo miedo. El miedo solo impedía la felicidad. Y tenía tantos motivos para ser feliz. Si seguía amargándome, cuando llegase el invierno y las noches largas, todo iría a peor y mi vida se convertiría en un infierno.

-¿Te ayudo, Audr?

-¡Sí!-me levanté y me puse a rascar la arena. No se puede vivir con miedo.

Escuché a Leif reír a carcajadas y a Erik toser después de salir a la superficie.

-¡Pero es que eres tonto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarle el arpón?

-Es que me he asustado-decía Erik.

-Si la hubieses dejado en paz no te habría asutado. Deberías tener cuidado, esos bichos pueden arrancarte un dedo de un mordisco tan fácil como tu deshojas una margarita.

-He cogido una dorada-se defendió el otro.

-Pues atátela bien. ¿Vamos? Quiero coger uno de esos cangrejos gordos. Y se sumergieron otra vez para volver a salir a los pocos segundos y repetir la ecuación. Diez minutos después era Erik el que reía. Leif se había atado un buey de mar a la cintura y no le había inmovilizado las pinzas bien y éste le habíe pegado un buen pellizco en la nalga. Salieron para dejar todo lo que llevaban recogido, porque el peso los arrastraba al fondo. Dejaron una malla, llena de bichos, atada a una piedra y dentro del agua para que los animales vivieran más tiempo y estuviesen muy frescos cuando los comiésemos. Luego regresaron a la poza donde se estaban hinchando a pescar. Audr y yo ya nos habíamos recorrido toda la playa.

-Anda, deberíamos salir, se te están poniendo los labios azules-le dijo Leif al final.

-No ttttt-eenn-gooo fr… frrr ío.

-Ya.

-¡Volved ya!-Esperé a los niños con una sonrisa y los envolví en unas toallas de piel de foca que me había bajado. Erik prefería destaparse y enseñarme su botín-¿Qué te ha pasado antes?

-Le he disparado a una morena.

-Erik… son peligrosas.

-Bah, la he dejado atrás con dos patadas. Mira, mira cuántas cosas he cogido-Negué con la cabeza y le sequé el pelo. Luego pusimos todo el botín junto y nos maravillamos de lo conseguido. Cuatro doradas, una lubina, dos pulpos enormes y por lo menos cinco kilos de marisco diferente: bueyes de mar, cangrejos de playa, caracolas, bígaros, almejas y tellinas.

-¡Nos vamos a poner las botas!-dije. Y empezamos el banquete comiéndonos las tellinas en el acto-Dejemos unas pocas para que las pruebe papá.

-¡Que se hubiese venido!

-Leif… está trabajando. No seas malo. Les diremos al abuelo y a la abuela que vengan a comer… aunque también podría ponerlo en hielo…-dije en voz alta-Nada, cenaremos todos juntos esta noche-decidí. No iba a permitir que todo ese marisco se pusiese malo.

-A ese me lo voy a cargar yo-dijo Leif con un brillo asesino en los ojos y me enseñó la pierna, justo donde el buey le había pellizcado. Llevaba un buen moratón.

Cuando subimos, Eric estaba haciendo algo muy diferente. Aburrido de lijar, cortar y martillear, se había puesto con el pico y la pala a cavar una zanja para el asentamiento de las paredes. Con un azote en el culete, Audr salió corriendo hacia él para llevarle en un trapito, un montoncito de tellinas. Eric le sonrió y se las comió en el acto. Audr alardeó de que las había cogido casi todas ella.

Los días fueron pasando y la sensación de peligro inminente se fue apaciguando conforme llegaba el verano. En las últimas dos semanas, y pese a los nervios de saber que Ocella sabía de la existencia de Eric, había engordado un poco y tenía un aspecto inmejorable, como todo el mundo se encargaba de recordarme.

Volvía del mercado cuando vi a Eric hablando con algunos hombres, y aunque no estaba bien visto que una mujer se entrometiese en asuntos de varones, al fin y al cabo, estaban en la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté. Eric se apresuró a quitarme el cesto que llevaba en brazos para liberarme de su peso. Había cambiado por cebollas y zanahorias un par de pulpos que Leif había pescado el día anterior.

-Los hombres están pensando en organizar una partida de caza para mañana. Los jabalíes están arando los cultivos en busca de tubérculos y setas y están estropeando la siega.

-Oh. ¿Vas a ir?

-No lo sé. Necesito salir al bosque, pero en busca de madera, no de jabalíes.

-Pero te encanta cazar-dije-¿Pasaríais la noche fuera?-pregunté.

-Es posible-dijo Ulf.

-Bueno, yo…

-Escuchad. Será mejor que aproveche el buen tiempo para traer buena madera y hierba verde y raíces que guardar para el invierno. No contéis conmigo-dijo. Y respiré aliviada.

-Gracias.

-¿Por? ¿No querías que fuese?-negué con la cabeza y Eric sonrió y me besó la mejilla-¿Aún están en la playa?-Asentí-Se les va a poner cara de pez a estos críos.

-No me gusta que bajen solos. A Audr podrían llevársela las olas.

-Hay mucha gente abajo que la vigila, no te preocupes.

-Pero no la vigilan como yo-me defendí.

-Naturalmente. ¿Vendrás mañana? No iré lejos, talaré unos cuantos árboles y me llevaré a los bueyes para que los arrastren. Quiero que Leif y Erik también vengan, ellos llevarán al burro y podrán cargarlo con heno silvestre. Dentro una luna tendremos que segar y cosechar lo sembrado y no tendremos tiempo apra estas cosas.

-Me parece bien. Y sí, prefiero ir contigo.

-Pues prepara algo para mañana porque nos levantaremos pronto. Qué tetas tan maravillosas se te están poniendo-y para subrayar lo que pensaba me metió la mano por el escote y me sobó mientras con el otro brazo intentaba que no se le cayera el cesto. Así entramos en casa.

Erik regresó con el culo rojo como una granada después de que una medusa le hubiese picado. Audr también había tenido un encuentro fatídico con una anémona y llegó a casa llorando porque le escocía el brazo. Su padre les hizo un ungüento con, puaj, el pis del caballo y un poco de barro y al rato dejaron de escocerles las picaduras.

De todas formas, Audr estuvo el resto del día muy ñoña, todo el rato colgada de mí o de su padre.

Por la mañana Eric quiso levantarse cuando el sol aún no había salido para preparar los aperos y a los animales, pero me desperté y pude entretenerle lo suficiente, valiéndome de mis armas, para que no saliese de casa hasta que no hubiese salido también el sol. No supuso ningún sacrificio para ninguno de los dos.

-Ah, Eric-lo saludó un vikingo cuando bajábamos del carro.

-¿Cómo va la caza?

-Hemos parado a almorzar. Así que…

-¡Con tranquilidad!-rió Eric.

-Lo importante es librarse de las mujeres-saqué la lengua sin que me viera, aunque mi esposo sí lo hizo.

-Te entiendo, yo no logro librarme de la mía.

-¡Eric!

-Yo tampoco huiría de mi esposa si fuese como la tuya-rió el otro. Eric sacó el hacha y les dio instrucciones a sus hijos.

-Tú no te alejes. ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí, a la sombra de ese árbol, y miras cómo trabajo?

-¿Eso es todo? Pues vaya plan-y me senté en el suelo, sobre el césped en el que había colocado una manta. Eric se lió a hachazos con un árbol y cuando lo hubo tumbado, lo hizo con otro. Cuando un tronco estaba casi cortado, lo empujaba con la pierna y lo hacía caer. Sin embargo, hubo un árbol que tuvo que tumbar mediante cuerdas y tirando los bueyes. En esa ocasión, Eric me hizo levantar y me ordenó que me alejase.

Me marché a ver cómo les iba a los dos niños. Audr recogía margaritas para los cerdos y Erik y leif le daban a las guadañas, recogiendo heno fresco. Erik pasó la hoz por un matojo verde como las esmeraldas y se cayó de culo del susto cuando salieron un montón de asustados conejos de entre las matas. Leif se rió, y Erik salió disparado detrás intentando coger uno al que le había puesto diana. Leif le animaba gritándole que casi lo tenía, apoyado en su herramienta y Audr le gritaba a su vez que no fuese malo y dejase a los pobres conejitos. Yo también me reí hasta que Erik desapareció de mi vista.

-¿Erik? ¿Erik?

-A qué se pierde…-comentó Leif.

-Hay jabalíes en el bosque. Y lobos y osos-me mordí el labio-¡Erik!

-¡Ya voy, ya casi lo tengo!-Negué y me levanté de la piedra en la que estaba apoyada.

-¿Qué pasa?-nos gritó Eric.

-¡Nada!-le respondí.

-¡Erik se ha asustado de un conejo y ahora intenta darle su merecido!-le gritó Leif entre risitas.

-¡Erik! ¡Oye, Erik, no te alejes tanto!-cuando le encontré tenía el brazo metido entre dos piedras y se mordía la lengua con concentración-No lo vas a pillar. Seguro que ya está en su madriguera. Y podría haber serpientes… saca el brazo de ahí.

-Te digo que ya casi…¡Aja!-Y sacó al conejo de las orejas. El animal daba pataditas-Verás qué bueno estás a la brasa…-rió. Y yo le sonreí.

-Buena caza-le dije secándole el sudor de la frente. Y entonces Erik se quedó muy serio y dejó escapar al animal. Miraba a algo o a alguien fijamente. Me giré y miré lo que había dejado tan abrumado a mi hijo.

-¿Quién es usted?-le preguntó Erik. Pero yo sabía muy bien quién era.

-Niall…-susurré. Y el corazón se me paró.

-¿Quién es usted?-volvió a preguntar el niño-¡Este bosque es de mi abuelo!-le gritó.

-Sookie-dijo-He venido a por ti.

-No…-susurré. Erik cogió un palo y amenazó a mi bisabuelo con él.

-¡Aléjese de aquí! ¡Padre! ¡Padre!

-¡Márchate!-le grité yo también.

-Es hora de volver, pequeña.

-No. Ahora esta es mi casa. ¡Es mi hogar!

-Lo siento, cariño. Pero los sueños son eso, y tarde o temprano hay que despertar. Se acabó. Tienes que volver.

-¡Erik, Erik!-oímos la voz lejana de Eric, asustado. Creo que corría.

-¡No!-le grité. Y Erik cargó contra él con el palo. Mi bisabuelo se quitó de encima sin brusquedad, pero le empujó con tan mala pata que el niño cayó contra las mismas rocas de las que había intentado sacar el conejo y todos escuchamos un espantoso crack-¡Le has roto el brazo! ¡Se lo has roto!-me avalancé sobre él mientras escuchaba gritar a mi marido.

-¿Dónde estáis? ¡Erik! ¡Sookie!-Forcejeé con Niall, que acabó apoyándome la espalda contra su pecho, su brazo se enroscó en torno a mi cuello y poco a poco me fue faltando el aire. Noté cómo me arrastraba.

-¡Padre, Padre! ¡Se la está llevando!-gritó-¡Padre! ¡Déjala, déjala, ahora es nuestra!

-Eric…-quise gritar.

-¡Sookie! ¡Sookie!

Y mi nombre en sus labios fue lo último que oí antes de perder el conocimiento.

Un retraso de un día. Espero que me disculpéis, pero no os imagináis lo difícil que ha sido escribir este capítulo. 


	97. Chapter 97

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¡Sookie, Sookie!

Me dolía mucho la cabeza, pero estaba caliente y echada en una cama cálida y blanda. Me quejé un poco y estiré la mano buscando a Eric. Debía de estar preocupadísimo por mí.

-Eric…

-¡Sookie, Sookie!-Intenté abrir los ojos pero había mucha luz y no veía bien-Está bien, estás bien.

-¿Qué…? -balbuceé.

-¿Qué dices, no te entiendo? Sookie…-Abrí la boca para pedir agua pero no conseguí decir nada-¡Doctora Ludwig! ¡Doctora! Mi hermana está despierta-Y entonces me desperté. ¡Jason!-Sookie, Sookie…-le miré y me sonrió-y me eché a llorar entre grandes alaridos-¡Doctora, Doctora!-gritaba mientras trataba de abrazarme. Yo intentaba zafarme y pegarle, arañarle la cara y hacer que desapareciera.

-¡Sookie!-la doctora y otra persona, un chico joven, entraron en la habitación mientras yo pataleaba-Ya está, chiquilla, estás aquí, has vuelto, todo ha terminado-la abofeteé y le arañé en la frente.

-¡Está histérica!-dijo el otro chico-Sujétala-Y me pincharon algo-Tranquila, tranquila…-Y vi como desaparecían sumergidos en una espiral. Cuando desperté, seguía doliéndome la cabeza y tenía la boca pastosa.

-Se despierta otra vez-Intenté moverme pero no pude porque algo me sujetaba-Sookie, hermana, soy yo, Jason-Y volví a llorar negando con la cabeza.

-Sookie, tranquilízate o volveré a sedarte. Eso es. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-Asentí con dificultad-No somos tus enemigos, voy a soltarte las muñecas pero no vuelvas a arañarme. Suéltala… muy bien, ¿quieres incorporarte? Despacio-se sentó en la cama mientras seguían dándome llantinas-¿Sabes quién eres?-asentí-Dilo.

-Sookie Stackhouse.

-Bien. Buena chica. No, no empieces otra vez a llorar, ya te hemos dicho que se ha acabado. Has estado en coma un año, Sookie-levanté la vista del edredón y negué-Sí, te caíste, ¿lo recuerdas? Tranquila, sabemos que fue un hada. Has estado bajo los efectos de un potente hechizo ilusorio, pero ya se ha acabado. Lo importante es que has vuelto y con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que todo ha sido un sueño, producto de un embrujo.

-…-Intenté decir que no. Incluso abrí la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. La doctora Ludwig me examinó las pupilas y me tocó la garganta. Intentaba hablar, pero no podía.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se ha quedado muda?

-Antes ha hablado. No, es el shock. Eso también se te pasará.

-Doctora, tenemos un paciente en Shreverport-dijo el otro muchacho.

-Aún no he terminado aquí, ve tú.

-No creo que yo solo pueda…-se acercó y le susurró algo a la extraña mujer.

-Está bien, está bien. Reposa, no hagas demasiados esfuerzos, intenta caminar despacio, sin prisas. Luego hablaremos más sobre lo que te ha pasado, de todas formas, hasta que no puedas decir palabra, no podremos averiguar nada más-Jason acompañó a la doctora y a su compañero el elfo y se marcharon de mi casa. Él pasó a mi dormitorio unos segundos después.

-¿Quieres… eh… necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre?-negué con la cabeza, mirándome las manos entrelazadas. Los ojos se me anegaron de lágrimas. Ludwig había insinuado que todo lo que había vivido en el último año había sido un sueño, producto de mi imaginación. Pero no podía ser verdad. Erik, Leif y Audr eran reales. Si no ¿por qué dolía tanto? Existían y debía volver junto a ellos, junto a Eric. Tenían que estar preocupadísimos. ¡Y Erik se había hecho daño al intentar defenderme!-Te prepararé un baño, ¿quieres? Calentito…-Lo que quería era estar sola. Asentí aceptando su ofrecimiento y le hice un gesto para que entendiera que quería comer algo-Creo que hay un paquete de palomitas para microondas y unas cervezas. Ya, claro… escucha, tendría que ir a comprar pero no quiero dejarte sola-me limité a empujarlo para que entendiera que eso era precisamente lo que deseaba. Observé a mi hermano mientras se alejaba en su camioneta, cuando desapareció tuve tiempo de pensar claramente. Intenté hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-me dije en voz alta. Así que nada raro les sucedía a mis cuerdas vocales, ¿por qué no podía hablar con nadie, entonces?

Salí a la calle con el pijama, el batín y las zapatillas de estar por casa. Debía de haber habido otro huracán, porque el enorme árbol que había en frente de mi casa, estaba partido por la mitad, resquebrajado. El resto de árboles también estaban estropeados. Olvidé el jardín e Intenté arrancar el coche pero la batería estaba agotada. Puede que ni siquiera tuviese gasolina. ¡Necesitaba ir a Shreverport!

¡Bill!

Pero faltaban horas para que anocheciese. Crucé el campo que separaba nuestras casas y recé para que Bill siguiese con sus costumbres. Levanté el viejo tiesto de cerámica tosca medio roto y allí estaba la llave de su casa. Abrí y empecé a urgar en los cajones del mueble de la entrada. ¡Solo necesitaba las llaves de un coche que funcionase y tuviese gasolina suficiente como para llevarme y traerme! ¡Ahí estaban!

Estaba saliendo de pueblo cuando me di cuenta de que le había robado el coche a Bill y ni siquiera le había dejado una nota. Con un poco de suerte reconocería mi olor.

Conduje muy rápido por la carretera local, aunque pensé que no era buena idea seguir ese ritmo oxidada como estaba en cuanto a conducción y sabiendo que iba indocumentada y vestida como salida de un psiquiátrico.

La lujosa urbanización de Eric seguía estando custodiada por seguridad privada. Me acerqué hasta la caseta del vigilante y esperé. El chico salió y me echó un vistazo. ¡Le conocía! ¿Me reconocería él?

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?-abrí la boca pero nada salió de ella salvo sonido estúpidos y agónicos-¿Se encuentra bien?-asentí. Y le hice entender que necesitaba pasar-Señorita…-empecé a hacer aspavientos y él me hizo un gesto con las manos pidiéndome que me tranquilizara-Sí, sí, escuche, me acuerdo de usted. Tenía permiso de entrada de la casa cuarenta y seis del paseo VIP-asentí-Pues esa persona ya no vive ahí. Hay otra familia-Por supuesto. Ya lo sabía. Eric estaba muerto, pero quizás Pam estuviese allí. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado.

Como no levantaba la barra, no me quedó otro remedio que dejar el coche allí y echar a correr. Estaba en buena forma. Subir y bajar a la playa, ir y venir con los animales, cargar y descargar cosas tenía esas cosas. El guardia echó a correr tras de mí. Cogí una bici que había apoyada contra una barandilla blanca de madera muy bonita y me subí pedaleando como si me persiguiese el demonio.

La dejé caer sin cuidado cuando me bajé en la entrada del jardín de Eric. Había un perro atado con una cuerda, un retriever que ladraba y movía el rabo. Al otro lado del césped justo donde le había plantado a Eric unos tulipanes habían puesto una piscina hinchable en la que flotaban varios juguetes infantiles. Un patinete yacía de lado cerca de un triciclo y habían puesto un pequeño parque de arena en el que había varios juguetes de playa. La puerta se abrió y una mujer vestida muy formal para estar en su casa y que llevaba un bebé en brazos se asomó.

-Disculpe… ¿qué hace en mi casa?-No me preguntó nada más mientras vagaba por el césped. Eric y yo habíamos hecho el amor una noche en la parte de atrás de aquel jardín. Me había quedado a pasar el día y lo había pasado tomando el sol, cuando él se despertó, me tomó sobre la hierba-¿Se encuentra bien?-El guardia llegó en aquel momento, en su pick up, y con las luces encendidas.

-Disculpe, señora Barrows, es… una vieja conocida del hombre que vivía aquí.

-Oh, pues… parece que necesita ayuda.

-No se preocupe, ya me la llevo-Me cogió del codo, me hizo subir a la furgoneta y después me metió en mi coche-Váyase, hágame el favor y no me meta en líos. Me gusta mi trabajo-No quedó ahí la cosa, incluso se puso al volante de mi coche para dejarlo en dirección a la salida. Conduje de vuelta a casa entre lágrimas.

¿Qué podía hacer? Acababa de confirmar algo que ya sabía. Tenía que volver con Eric… tenía que volver con mi familia. No quedaba nada e Luisiana para mí. Ya no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Cuando llegué a Bon Temps ya era casi de noche. No había rastro del coche de mi hermano y Bill tampoco se había despertado, porque dejé su coche en la entrada y no sentí que hubiese nadie en su interior.

Me serví un vaso de agua y me dirigí hacia el baño, quizás una ducha caliente despejara mis ideas y mi mente trazara un plan de acción. Tenía que hacer algo. De nada serviría echarme a llorar de nuevo. Mi abuelo Niall me había llevado allí y me había traído de vuelta, así que debía volver a ponerme en contacto con él, era el único que podía arreglar todo aquello y devolverme a donde ahora pertenecía.

De camino al baño vi las escaleras. Me había caído por ellas, empujada por mi abuelo Niall, ahora estaba segura de que había sido él. Acababa de hacer el amor con Eric el vampiro cuando sucedió. Parecía una eternidad. ¿Por qué habíamos estado en la habitación de arriba? Recordé que mi cuarto estaba recién pintado, y por eso nos subimos al piso. Sin saber cómo, mi mano se colocó en la barandilla. Empecé a subir las escaleras despacio, hechizada, como atraída por una fuerza desconocida. Cuando llegué arriba del todo mi mano acarició la madera suave. Quizás si…

Me levanté sobre las puntas y me incliné. Cogí aire y vi las luces del coche en el aparcamiento. Jason debía de haber hecho todo lo que tuviera que hacer. Me incliné un poco más, sostenida solamente por mi mano apoyada en la barandilla, en cuanto me soltara, caería.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y mi mano se despegó de la madera a la vez que mi cabeza intentaba registrar la persona que acababa de entrar en casa de la abuela.

Cerré los ojos para saborear la caída, porque cuando los abriera, volvería a estar con Audr, Erik, Leif y mi esposo. Pero no hubo caída.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, amante?-Cuando mis párpados subieron, lentamente, lo primero que vieron fueron los ojos azul claro de Eric. Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura.

-Ha funcionado-intenté decir. Pero ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Eric frunció el ceño y de repente mis pies se levantaron del suelo. Levitábamos.

-Sookie…

-Eric…-no pude decirlo, pero él pudo leerlo en mis labios. Sonrió levemente, una lágrima roja le cayó del ojo y luego me besó. Yo le devolví el beso. Cuando se separó de mí le acaricié el rostro, lampiño, bien afeitado y el pelo largo y suave. Siempre igual-Eric…-Repetí su nombre y él besó mi mano en su rostro. La bajé hasta su corazón inerte y la dejé reposar allí un segundo en el que me permití ser débil, en el que permití que un aluvión de dolor inundara mi corazón anhelante de calor humano. Había sido culpa mía. Yo le había llevado a Tabernas. Yo le había puesto a la vista de Ocella. Si él se hubiese ido a Puerto Ballena, como pretendía… seguiría estando vivo, vivo de verdad. Amaba al vampiro, pero necesitaba al hombre. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía que volver con él. Tenía que volver con los niños.


	98. Chapter 98

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Estás bien, ya está, todo ha acabado-le miré a los ojos de nuevo y pensé en cómo era posible. Le creía muerto, muerto del todo. Llevé su mano hasta mi corazón y luego al suyo y le cuestioné con la mirada-Han pasado muchas cosas. Tuve que romper el vínculo, por eso no me sientes-Ahora me tocó a mí fruncir el ceño-Vamos a sentarnos, ven. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-Le indiqué que más o menos-Yo sí lo recuerdo. Me pediste que no me fuera, me dijiste que me quedara contigo-me mordí el labio-pero yo me marché. Al día siguiente… tu hermano me avisó. Yo te sentía bien, el vínculo funcionaba, pero estabas en el hospital con un golpe en la cabeza. Te di mi sangre, pero eso no te despertó. Llamé a Ludwig, por supuesto, y tampoco supo decir qué te pasaba. No sabíamos por qué estabas así ni qué hacer-le acaricié la rodilla con cariño-Seguimos investigando y… en fin, entre Ludwig, el elfo y el druida de Nessut supimos que estabas hechizada con un embrujo de hada. Debería haberte protegido de ellas, he vuelto a fallarte-le tomé la barbilla, le dije que no con la cabeza y le di un beso suave en los labios fríos. Yo le había fallado a él. Debí protegerlo de Ocella.

Volví a tocarle el pecho para que siguiera explicándome por qué había roto nuestro vínculo, algo que siempre le había reprochado haberme hecho y que ahora echaba de menos-Tuve que romperlo por tu seguridad. Víctor atacó, mató al rey e intentó matarnos a nosotros.

-¿Pam?-entoné. Eric me leyó los labios.

-Está bien.

-¿Bill?

-Todos estamos bien. Todos menos Víctor y Felipe. Pensé que iban a castigarme, pero resultó que recibimos la visita de un vampiro inesperado… es una vieja vampiresa del continente, una de las criaturas más viejas que pisa la tierra, muy poderosa, y ha conseguido poner algo de paz-le dediqué una tímida sonrisa-Su brujo rompió el vínculo. Ella insistió-Saqué la lengua y Eric dejó escapar una risita-Nessut no es cosa de risa. Además era la creadora de Ocella. Creí que venía a matarme y temí que intentara hacerte algo-Le pregunté mediante señas si la había matado. Eric se carcajeó-Necesitaria ser cinco vences más viejo para llegar siquiera a cortarle un mechón de pelo. No, no hizo falta. No quería hacerte daño-¿Y a ti?. Le pregunté mediante signos-A mí tampoco. Solo quería que aceptase el puesto vacante de rey de Luisiana y que me asegurase de que el trono no cambiase de culo en un buen tiempo-Le toqué la frente donde iría una corona de rey-Sí.

-Oh.

-Mis nuevos inquilinos me han dicho que has ido a verme a mi casa-asentí-La tengo alquilada a una familia de lo más normal; él, abogado; ella, ama de casa; tres niños y un perro. No saben que soy un vampiro ni que hay un refugio en el garaje-solté una risita-Ahora vivo en Nueva Orleans-¿Tan lejos? Querría haber preguntado, pero llamaron a la puerta-Es Bill-me tranquilizó. Me quedé en el sofá sentada, abrazada a mis rodillas. La expresión de Bill cuando me vio me conmovió. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, también de empezar a correr y abrazarme, pero se contuvo con Eric allí delante. Le sonreí y le saludé con la mano-No habla-le informó Eric-Ludwig cree que es el shock. Ya recuperará la voz. Pasaré la noche aquí.

-Montaré guardia, entonces, majestad-me puse de pie y me acerqué a ellos. Abracé a Bill, echándole los brazos al cuello. Él me abrazó más fuerte de lo conveniente. Me separé de él y rodeé la cintura de Eric con los brazos, a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Déjanos solos.

Bill se marchó y Eric y yo nos quedamos un rato allí de pie, el uno contra el otro, mirándonos. No hacía falta ser telépata para ver lo mucho que había sufrido y cuánto me había echado de menos. De repente me sentí culpable. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en regresar con el vikingo. Y mientras había estado con él, no me había parado a pensar cuán preocupado debía de estar el vampiro. Simplemente me ha había limitado a disfrutar mi vida vikinga.

Yo había sido más feliz que nunca mientras él pasaba un infierno. ¿Cuánto lloré su pérdida? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve compungida cuando el vínculo se rompió y pensé que estaba muerto del todo? Unas horas, apenas unos días. Refugiada en los brazos del hombre no le había llorado lo suficiente. En la cama con el vikingo me había quitado la tristeza por la pérdida del vampiro.

Verlo en mi casa me había aliviado, cierto, pero ¿acaso no paraba de pensar en cómo volver al pasado y abandonarle de nuevo? Avergonzada, me levanté sobre las puntas de los pies, enredé mis manos en su pelo y le besé. No un simple besito, sino un beso profundo, húmedo, desesperado.

-Espera, espera…-susurró y me apartó, dolorosamente, de él. Hice un guiño-Has estado en cama un año, y la doctora Ludwig me ha dicho que no…-volví a auparme para besarle, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, pero él se deshizo de mí-Hay muchas cosas que tengo que contarte. Le hice un gesto y él sonrió y me mantuvo la mano en su pecho-Claro que te quiero. Escucha… Ven, vuelve a sentarte-Tiré de su mano hacia mi dormitorio-No, Sookie. Aún no. Y no te imaginas cuántas ganas tengo-Jason escogió ese momento para llegar. Entró como un vendaval, y le gritó a Eric.

-¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Se lo has dicho?

-No, aún no hemos hablado-le contestó en tono gélido-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué la has dejado sola?-Me puse en medio, para que no discutieran.

-He ido a comprar algo, no había nada en la nevera. Te he traído huevos, yogures, pan, leche… esas cosas-me acerqué a él, le di un beso en la mejilla y luego lo empujé hacia la puerta mientras le hacía gestos para que te entendiese que quería estar a solas con mi marido. Le cerré la puerta, me volví a mirar a Eric, registré las bolsas de la compra que me había llevado mi hermano y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando vi el chocolate. ¡Cuánto les gustaría a los pequeños! La abrí y partí un trozó, que crujió deliciosamente, y me lo zampé. Luego fui a sentarme al lado del vampiro. Esperamos un rato hasta que Eric prosiguió.

-Has estado dormida, eso ya lo sabes. Sé que has estado viviendo cosas-le miré expectante-Calatiades nos explicó un poco cómo funciona el hechizo que te lanzaron. Es muy poderoso, prácticamente inquebrantable. Hecho por un hada o quizás un genio, pero no conocemos genios, ¿verdad? Imaginamos que el hada que te lo hizo lo hizo para poder hacerte daño sin tomar casi riesgos. En sueños podías ser… castigada o… torturada, sin que pudiésemos protegerte o sin la posibilidad de dar caza a tu agresor-hizo una pausa-Pero ya se ha acabado-negué con la cabeza. Eric hizo un guiño. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que había pasado el mejor año de mi vida?-Recuerdas quién te lo hizo-asentí. Niall, murmuré-¿Niall? ¿Niall, dices? No puede ser, él… él…-Eric se quedó pensando y luego se levantó para mirar por la ventana. Carraspeé para llamar su atención unos minutos después-No pudo ser Niall. No solo no está aquí, sino que no creo, de verdad, que él te hiciese daño. Debieron engañarte para que creyeras que fue él. De todas maneras, lo vigilaré-Se sentó a mi lado de nuevo, y me miró-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la escalera?-preguntó. Bajé la vista-No vuelvas a hacerlo. No me hagas eso. Sookie, yo… Ya sé que ha sido duro, pero tú eres valiente, lo eres y… lo superarás. Lo superaremos. Cuando recuperes la voz, me lo contarás todo, te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo. Pero no me hagas eso-se quedó silencioso y tiré de su manga para que me contase qué más le pasaba. Permaneció callado otro par de minutos más.

-Te puse vigilancia día y noche. De noche me quedaba yo, al principio, pero luego pasó todo lo que pasó-dijo. Y me contó todo lo sucedido con Víctor, Felipe y Nessut. Cómo había llegado a rey, por qué se había trasladado y qué había pasado con otros vampiros que conocía-Tuve que dejar… tuve que dejarte. Sé que te sonará a excusa. Sé lo exigente que eres. Sé cuánto te jode cuando digo que no tenía más remedio que obedecer… tuve que obedecer. Tuve que apartarme de ti. Lo siento. Ha sido culpa mía.

-No… no…-intenté decirle. Los sonidos no salían de mi garganta, se quedaban ahogados en el pecho, pero los labios pronunciaban. Eric me cogió las manos.

-Aún no sé quién ha sido. o averiguaré y lo mataré, te lo juro-'¿A quién?', pregunté.

-A quien… quien… te ha hecho… todo esto-hizo una pausa. "¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté silenciosamente

-Hay... hay una cosa más. No sé cómo decírtelo-le apreté la rodilla para que me lo dijera y ya-Estás embarazada-susurró. Fruncí un poco los labios, como resultado de verle tan avergonzado, pero nada más-¿Me has oído?-preguntó después de un rato. Asentí-¿Quieres romper algo?-preguntó-Yo quise romperlo todo. Perdona por lo del jardín-después de mirarlo unos segundos a los ojos, confesó-Lo que les ha pasado a tus árboles, yo los destrocé. Fue cuando… cuando me enteré. No sé quién ha sido, si el elfo, o Alcide, el demonio o un humano-le dije que no con la cabeza-Jason quería que te lo quitaran-me levanté del sofá y abracé mi vientre, allí donde crecía nuestro hijo. Negué fuertemente-Lo sé, lo sé. Le dije a Jason que no podíamos decidir algo así por ti. Es cosa tuya-me abracé la tripa para que quedara claro que nadie iba a quitarme a mi bebé-Tiene miedo de que sea medio elfo, o medio lobo, o medio lelo, como él-solté una risita. Me acerqué a él y le abracé. Luego le cogí la mano y la puse en mi vientre. Él la apartó como si le quemara, con un gesto de dolor.

Le puse las dos manos sobre el pecho y le dije, a mí manera, que aquel bebé era suyo. El dolor en sus ojos solo se reflejó más fuertemente. Me cogió las manos.

-Si es lo que quieres, cuidaré de él como si fuera hijo mío. Estoy un poco oxidado, pero siempre me encantaron los críos-sonrió. Yo negué con la cabeza. No era eso lo que quería. Mi hijo era hijo suyo y Eric tenía que saberlo, este Eric tenía que saberlo-¿No quieres?-chasqueé la lengua porque no me entendía. Así que repetí el gesto y él negó con la cabeza-Si estás asustada porque… podría ser hijo de un hada…-le empujé y di una patada al suelo. ¡Ni hada ni hado! Me habría gustado gritarle. ¡TUYO!-No te alteres, no es bueno que te alteres. Ya lo hablaremos cuando recuperes la voz. Tranquila, nos entenderemos mejor cuando puedas hablar-De repente, se me iluminó la bombilla. ¡Había otra forma de que Eric me entendiera! Le mostré mi cuello, acariciándome una vena-¿Qué haces?-Teníamos que restablecer el vínculo. De esa manera él sabría, él vería. La doctora Ludwig le había dicho cosas, dado algún consejo. Pero si conocía a Eric y si seguía queriéndome como decía… Me quité la camiseta y me quedé en braguitas. Nada más.

Estaba muy pálido. Níveo. Seguramente hacía tiempo que no se alimentaba bien.

-Estás tan hermosa que me da miedo mirarte.

Me quité las braguitas y me quedé desnuda. Eric intentó evitar observarme, pero cuando su mirada recayó en mi vello púbico, sus colmillos aparecieron, blancos, brillantes, largos, imparables.

Durante el tiempo que Eric había estado de incursión decidí que debía darle una buena sorpresa a mi marido para cuando volviese. Así que, sabiendo lo mucho quele disgustaba que me depilase, dejé que el vello de mi sexo creciera sin retirarlo. Al hombre le encantó. Y al vampiro parecía hacerle la misma ilusión. Vino hacia mí y me cogió en brazos.

-La doctora se va a enfadar-dijo un rato después. Estaba sentado en mi cama, con la pierna flexionada, desnudo, tan solo tapado levemente con la sábana blanca. Le di un apretón en la muñeca para que entendiera que estaba bien-Me quedaré esta noche, pero mañana tengo que regresar. Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo.

¿Estar separados? No. De ninguna manera. Aunque yo necesitaba ponerme en contacto con las hadas, en concreto, con mi abuelo, para que me devolviera al mundo vikingo del que me había sacado. No iba a tener muchas oportunidades de hablar con las hadas que conocía si me iba con Eric a su casa de Nueva Orleans, donde estaría rodeado de otros vampiros.

-¿Quieres venir?-me preguntó. Y vi el dolor reflejado en sus ojos cuando le rechacé. Sí quería estar con él, pero ahora mismo necesitaba poner mis ideas y prioridades en orden y hacer un montón de averiguaciones. Cuando las hiciera, me iría con él a Nueva Orleans, por lo menos, hasta que consiguiese regresar al pasado-Lo imaginaba.

A media mañana bajé al agujero para verle. Eric estaba tendido en la cama, muerto por el día. Recordé al vikingo, remoloneando en la cama, roncándome en la oreja, respirándome en la cara… recordé las veces que le había dado un codazo para quitármelo de encima porque me arrebataba todo el oxígeno. Le recordé riéndose y atragantándose, hasta ponerse rojo. Le recordé sudando, jadeando, comiendo y orinando... Y me eché a llorar.

Cuando me serené, me senté ante el viejo escritorio de la abuela y empecé a escribir.


	99. Chapter 99

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

_Amor mío… Eric:_

_Por favor, quiero que leas detenidamente esta carta. Sé que querrás hacerme preguntas, querrás darme explicaciones e intentarás interrumpir la lectura. Pero por favor, léela primero y espera, es todo lo que puedo pedirte, con paciencia, a que tenga mi voz para que podamos hablar. Porque tenemos mucho de que hablar..._

Pensé que haría muchos tachones, que me sería difícil, pero una vez aclaré mis ideas y me dije por dónde empezar, todo salió de carrerilla. Después de escribir, plegué el folio, lo besé y esperé a que mi esposo despertara durante la noche.

Cuando Eric salió del agujero, me encontró en el sofá, tiesa como una vela. Había comido poco durante el día, y aunque no me apetecía hacer nada, acabé por darme una buena ducha caliente.

-Amante-me saludó, y yo le sonreí. Le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado y él lo hizo inclinándose sobre mí y besándome buenos días. Cuando hubimos terminado de besuquearnos, le planché la carta contra el pecho. Él levantó una ceja, la cogió, la examinó dándole unas vueltas y me miró-¿Quieres que lo lea?-Asentí. Y Eric desplegó la carta.

Amor mío… Eric:

Por favor, quiero que leas detenidamente esta carta. Sé que querrás hacerme preguntas, querrás darme explicaciones e intentarás interrumpir la lectura. Pero por favor, léela primero y espera, es todo lo que puedo pedirte, con paciencia, a que tenga mi voz para que podamos hablar. Porque tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Lo primero que tengo que pedirte es perdón. Perdóname, Eric… Todo es culpa mía. Aún no sabes por qué, pero cuando te lo explique lo entenderás. Todo es por mi culpa.

También quiero pedirte perdón, porque sé que este último año has estado sufriendo por mí, que has estado solo y preocupado, mientras que yo…Tengo miedo de que no me perdones.

No quiero que te culpes por lo que ha sucedido, eso no.

Aquella noche ¿la recuerdas? Estábamos en la habitación de arriba. Hicimos el amor. Habíamos ido a ver a Tara al hospital, a ella y sus bebés recién nacidos.

Yo no quería que te fueras, pero debías marcharte. Si me explicaste el por qué, no lo recuerdo.

Pues bien, tú ya te habías ido y yo tenía sed. Me levanté para ir a la cocina y, Eric, y al pie de las escaleras creí que tropezaba. Por un momento sentí el estómago del revés, como cuando estás en plena bajada de una montaña rusa. Pensé que me rompería el cuello si caía por las escaleras, pero mientras caía vi a mi abuelo Niall, y parecía que sonreía-_Eric frunció el ceño._

Por favor, sigue leyendo-_Eric lo frunció aún más y yo señalé la carta con un dedo, golpeándola para que continuara. Aunque no lo necesitaba, cogió aire_.

Lo que hizo no lo hizo para hacerme daño, eso es seguro, aunque al final he resultado dañada de una manera que ni te imaginas. Perdona que manche esta carta con lágrimas. Me es imposible retenerlas.

Así que yo caía mientras él sonreía, no te enfades, sé que no tiene sentido, pero luego lo tuvo.

Perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente estaba en mitad de un bosque. Ya sé lo que piensas: Por la mañana me encontrastéis en el suelo, herida en la cabeza e inconsciente. Pero yo no estaba en coma... ni siquiera estaba aquí, nunca fui a un hospital... porque estaba en otro sitio, en otro lugar.

Yo también pensé, mientras me levantaba asustada, empapada y helada, que debía de ser una trampa de las hadas. Pensé que me había equivocado cuando creía haber visto el rostro de mi bisabuelo. Pensé que algún hada había entrado en mi casa y me había raptado y llevado a su mundo. Pero era él. Poco después estuve segura de que había sido él, y ahora lo sé con certeza científica.

Como digo, me levanté en pleno bosque. Caminé un rato, sola, aturdida, con dolor de cabeza. No había caminos ni nada que me sirviera de guía. Me concentré en encontrar algo que me llevara hasta un teléfono. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mis esperanzas de encontrar civilización menguaban. No dejaba de notar, además, que la fauna no era la de Luisiana. Los árboles me eran desconocidos, las plantas… todo.

Una hora después de vagabundear por el campo, escuché un ruido. No sé por qué me puse a chillar pidiendo ayuda. Ya sé que pensarás que me arriesgué demasiado, porque el origen del ruido podría haber sido enemigo. Pero no lo era.

Eran gente normal y corriente, más o menos. Humanos. Un grupo de hombres a caballo me encontraron, o yo me encontré con ellos. Cuando los vi... me quedé sorprendida. Pensé que eran parte de un circo, o del atrezzo de una película, porque iban vestidos muy raros. Pedí ayuda, pero me hablaban en una lengua que desconocía. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí, era rubio y barbudo y al principio me pareció peligroso. Forcejeé e intenté huir y solo me gané otro golpe en la cabeza que me dejó KO-_Eric apretó los puños. _

Cuando volví a despertar… en fin, pensé que despertaría a tu lado, pero estaba sola en una cama, en una habitación desconocida.

No es lo que te piensas. No me hicieron nada, de verdad.

Por favor, no pares ahora de leer. No puedo explicarme si no sigues leyendo. Ahí empezó todo.

Sé que crees que me torturaron, que me hicieron cosas horribles, sé cuánto has sufrido por ello… por no poder ayudarme. Pero Eric, ¡Oh, Eric! Estás equivocado. ¿Cómo explicarte lo que realmente he vivido este año?

Continúa, por favor.

Como te decía, me desperté desnuda en aquella cama. No te imaginas cómo te eché de menos, cuánto deseé que llegaras y me sacaras de allí. Temí lo peor, pero estaba equivocada con respecto a las intenciones de aquella gente.

Estaba en la cama, pensando en qué hacer hasta que llegaras, cuando una mujer hermosísima entró en la habitación. No era un hada, era una mujer normal. Una humana. Y Eric, era tan extraño, iba vestida como una princesa de cuento. Me habló en esa lengua ininteligible y dejó ropa a mis pies.

Me vestí y exigí salir de allí. Me sacaron. Y había más gente: la misma mujer de antes y los mismos caballeros del bosque. También el que me había golpeado, que supe que era el más importante del grupo porque estaba sentado en un trono. Sí, un trono.

No hablaban inglés, pero podía leerles la mente. Eran todos humanos, me di cuenta en seguida. Cada vez más despistada, intenté hacerme entender. ¿Y sabes qué? Ella hablaba latín. Yo ya empezaba a sospechar... pensaba cosas raras. pero me decía a mí misma que era imposible.

Hablaron entre ellos. Sabía que hablaban de mí y lo mejor es que, aunque tenía miedo porque no sabía dónde estaba, no parecía que quisieran hacerme daño.

Acordaron algo, y entonces ella se presentó, y entonces me guió y me enseñó cosas y comprendí, Eric, comprendí que aquellos hombres eran vikingos.

_-Sookie...-Eric intentó hablar y yo también había bajado la carta para mirarle a los ojos y acompañar mis letras con una fiera mirada de convicción. Eric suspiró y yo le animé a seguir leyendo. _

Me llevó a una casa cercana, me indicó que debía sacar agua del pozo, alimentar a los animales del corral y limpiar aquella cabaña. Y que, a cambio de ello, me darían de comer y me vestirían. En esos momentos casi estaba segura de tener una conmoción. Pero, por otro lado... dudaba.

No quedó todo ahí. Cuando volvimos a su casa hizo llamar a tres niños. Entendí que eran sus hijos y que yo debía cuidar de ellos. Tres niños, Eric. Y cuando los vi… uno de ellos eras tú. Estaba segura de que eras tú, de niño. Tu mismo rostro, los ojos claros, la sonrisa pícara... ¡Y se llamaba Eric!

Pensé que quizás las hadas querían reírse de nosotros. Pensé que eras tú.Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo. Hice lo que me ordenaron. Y no de mala gana, no vayas a creer. Trabajaba con gusto porque pensaba que, de alguna manera, estaba contigo. Y para el segundo día ya estaba convencida de que, de alguna manera, había viajado en el tiempo.

Sigue leyendo... porfi.

Pues bien, convivía con los niños, les cuidaba, les hacía compañía, aprendía con ellos y en poco tiempo llegué a quererlos como no te puedes imaginar. Ya te he dicho que pensaba que el pequeño Erik eras tú, pero no era así.

_-Claro que no-dijo Eric-Escucha, Sookie...-Señalé la carta y le obligué la cara hacia la lectura-Está bien, está bien. _

Un día llegó un barco, y en el barco... Oh, Eric. Los nombres de esos niños eran Leif, Erik y Audr. Y eran tus hijos, Eric.

_En ese punto, Eric dejó caer la carta a sus pies y se giró hacia mí. Imaginaba que su reacción iba a ser la de interrumpir la lectura y la de hablarme para decirme que era imposible. Por eso llevaba en la mano otra misiva, continuación de la primera. Pero no esperaba aquella reacción. Con cuidado, le puse la otra carta en sus manos._

_Entonces me miró._

_-Sookie, esto es imposible-empujé la carta hacia él, señalándosela-La leeré, si es lo que quieres. Pero créeme, amante, estoy seguro de que no has ido a ninguna parte en todo este tiempo. Has estado en esa cama día y noche desde que abandonaste el hospital-Negué con la cabeza y le obligué a desplegar la otra carta-Está bien-dijo. Y continuó leyendo._

Tienes que creerme. ¿Cómo sabría sus nombres? Los de ellos y los de tu padre y tu madre: Halvar y Helga_-Eric arrugó el ceño. Se mordió el labio y no dijo nada, aunque supe que se guardaba algo en la manga. _

Sigue leyendo, por favor.

En el barco que te he mencionado viajabas tú. Tú no eras el niño, eras el padre. Al principio fue duro. Estaba maravillada de verte como un humano, haciendo cosas de hombre. Pero tú no… no te fijaste en mí.

Hubo otras.

Llegué a pensar... Llegué a pensar lo peor. Llegué a pensar que todo había sido por mi sangre de hada. Que si el hombre no me amaba por mí misma, quizás lo nuestro también había sido un espejismo. Sufrí mucho, ¿sabes? No entendía por qué parecía que te gustaba y a la vez estabas con otras.

Pero al final… nos enamoramos. Es decir, te enamoraste de mí.

Aunque al principio pensé que los niños no querían que estuviésemos juntos, resultó ser al revés.

No sé por qué no lo recuerdas, pero vivimos muchas cosas juntos. Buenas y malas. Mejores y peores.

Me hacías el amor todos los días, de día o de noche. Dormíamos juntos y nso despertábamos juntos. Me dabas calor por las noches frías, cuando me acurrucaba contra ti, y me roncabas y me aplastabas con tu peso en las noches que eras tú el que te acercabas a mi cuerpo. Por las mañanas me despertabas con un beso, o algo más. O a veces era yo quien te despertaba, y jugábamos revolviendo la cama entre risas, hasta que los niños pedían el desayuno y no nos quedaba otro remedio que levantarnos. Teníamos muchos problemas, pero estábamos juntos, nos apoyábamos y todo lo que nos importaba era nuestra familia.

Nos atacaron, Erik casi se ahoga, Audr se puso malita, y Leif casi se muere... y tú te fuiste de incursión y yo te echaba de menos-_me di cuenta, de que, a esas alturas, mi escritura había dejado de tener orden y concierto._

Y Audr se colaba en nuestra cama cuando tenía oportunidad, y cuando había soñando con monstruos, te buscaba a ti y dormía sobre tu pecho. Y nos casamos otra vez. Audr no sabía si empezar a llamarme "mamá". Y yo los adoraba tanto como ellos a mí.

Éramos una familia. Somos una familia. Y mi hijo es tuyo.

Perdón por el retraso. Este viernes me voy de viaje para quince días y preparándolo todo se me olvidó poner el capítulo de esta semana. La semana que viene no habrá capítulo, y espero poder poner dos, para compensar, la siguiente semana. 

Besos a todos. 


	100. Chapter 100

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Como no decía nada, indiqué la frase final de mi carta con ímpetu. Al final le sacudí, impaciente. Quería gritarle.

-Sookie…-susurró y me miró como si yo tuviese cinco años y tuvieran que decirme que mi perrito acababa de irse al cielo-Cariño… Estoy muy contento-dijo. Y yo sonreí esperanzada y me senté a su lado, como me pedía con un gesto de la mano. ¡Estaba feliz!-Estoy feliz de saber que durante todo este tiempo, has estado viviendo en un sueño en vez de en una pesadilla-Me giré y busqué un lápiz para preguntarle si de verdad estaba contento, pero él me retuvo la mano-Pero, Sookie… te puedo garantizar que no has viajado al pasado, mi amor. Has estado aquí, hechizada. Todavía no sé la razón. Al principio pensé que era para hacerte daño a ti, pero ahora pienso, que quizás, todo haya pasado para hacerme daño a mí-negué con la cabeza. No, ¡No!-Escúchame, escúchame-exigió. Pero me lo sacudí de encima. Cogí la libretita en la que solía hacer la lista de la compra y su correspondiente bolígrafo.

-¡Es tu hijo!-escribí.

-No lo es-me aseguró él-Sookie, soy un vampiro, yo no puedo tener hijos. Y aunque por algún milagro mágico pudiese, no te he puesto la mano encima desde aquella noche en la que te caíste por las escaleras.

-Pero es verdad-escribí-Tienes que creerme. No es hijo del vampiro, sino del vikingo. Es tu hijo, Eric-suspiró, abatido, rendido y negó con la cabeza.

-Quien quiera que te hechizara, esto debía ser lo que buscaba-seguí negando con la cabeza. Chasqueé los dedos ante mi ocurrencia. Y escribí. Eric esperaba pacientemente.

-¿Cómo se los nombres de tus hijos-pregunté-si no los he conocido? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sé todas las cosas que sé y que te he contado?

-Porque yo te las he contado a ti-contestó después de leer. Volví a quitarle la libreta.

-Mentira-escribí-Nunca me hablaste de ellos… o si me hablaste de ellos fue de forma general, yo no sabía sus nombres-insistí. Le devolví la libreta con violencia. Él leyó, dejó la libreta y me acarició el pelo cómo quien acaricia el pelo de una niña que se ha caído corriendo y se ha rascado la rodilla. Le di un manotazo en la mano.

-Las primeras noches, ya te lo he dicho, me quedé junto a ti-asentí-Muchas veces solo te miraba fijamente y dejaba el tiempo pasar, como hacemos los vampiros. Pero a veces te contaba cosas. Como no podía contarte qué tal había ido mi día… porque mis días transcurren dormido y las noches las pasaba a tu lado, te contaba cosas de mi vida. Ludwig me dijo que los comatosos escuchan, tenía esa esperanza. Supimos después, por unas averiguaciones, que vivías en un mundo de sueño… que aunque estabas en coma, tenías vivencias. Eso me llevó a pensar que era para torturarte. Obviamente no fue así. Afortunadamente. Pero da igual, quizás el hechizo les salió mal y en vez de a un lugar de terror viajaste al lugar que te describía en mis historias.

-¡NO!-grité silenciosamente. Y me levanté del sofá. Di una patada y le grité sin proncuniar sonido-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?-Cuando chasqueó la lengua, no lo aguanté más y como una cría, eché a correr y me encerré en mi dormitorio.

Eric podría haber entrado si hubiese querido, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se diculpó, aunque seguía pensando que yo estaba chiflada por pensar que nuestro bebé era nuestro y no de otro (eso no lo dijo en voz alta, pero seguro que es lo que pensaba)

-Tengo que irme, Sookie, por favor, abre la puerta-Con mi mejor cara de cachorrillo desamparado, abrí. Le entregué otra nota. "Tenemos que volver", decía. Y luego otra. "Y tienes que recordar"-Tengo que irme-insistió-Ya sabes dónde estoy. Ve recuperando tu vida normal poco a poco… vendré el viernes y pasaré la noche contigo.

¿El viernes? Pensé. Pero si hoy era martes. ¿Así iba a ser ahora? ¿cada uno en una casa, cada uno con su vida?

-Ludwig vendrá mañana por la mañana. Ha protestado bastante y creo que te mandará a un médico convencional. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, aunque sé que no lo harás-alcé la vista hacia él. Cogí mi libretita.

-No quiero que te vayas-escribí-Tenemos que solucionar esto.

-Lo sé-dijo poniéndome las manos en los hombros. Se agachó y me besó-Debo irme. Bill está aquí al lado, te vigilará cada noche. Y yo vendré en cuanto me llames… y… si quieres venirte conmigo…-asentí-¿Quieres venir?-Pensé que rodeada de vampiros en la nueva mansión real de Eric me sería muy difícil ponerme en contacto con las hadas, e incluso sería peligroso.

-No puedo-escribí simplemente. Luego me arrepentí de no haber puesto: "Primero tengo que solucionar unas cosas aquí" para que no se hubiese ido con la sensación de que le daba largas, como siempre.

Echó a volar nada más pisar la grava de entrada, sin ni siquiera girarse. Supongo que estaba enfadado. No debe ser fácil pasar un año angustiado por una persona y que luego esa persona actúe como lo había hecho yo.

Hice lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos: dormir.

Soñé que tenía frío y que me levantaba a echar leña al hogar. Leif me acercaba una caja de cerillas y un montón de periódicos con noticias sobre manicomios. Y luego, cuando me acosté al lado de Eric, él me abrazaba con sus brazos fríos… trayendo más desolación a mi corazón.

La doctora Ludwig me despertó temprano por la mañana.

-Habría mandado al chico, pero tu vampiro no se fía de nada que tenga polla-dijo mientras anadeaba hacia el sofá-Bien, siéntate. Abre la boca. Di "ah"

-Ahhhhh

-Tus cuerdas vocales están perfectamente. No hablas porque no te da la gana.

-De verdad que no puedo hablar-escribí en mi libreta. Aunque en verdad cuando estaba sola sí me salían las palabras.

-Vamos ahora con el otro asunto-dijo, se levantó y llamó a su chofer, que abrió el maletero, sacó un maletín pesadísimo y enorme, y pasó a la casa. La doctora le pidió que lo dejara en mi habitación. Cuando se hubo el hombre volvió a hablarme-Quítate el camisón y échate-abrió el maletín y desplegó una máquina de ecografías portátil-Ya se te nota bastante-confirmó cuando me quité el camisón y me quedé en ropa interior. Estuvo mirándome mientras yo contenía el aliento. Esperaba que todo marcharse bien-Es pronto para saber qué criatura es-dijo de repente-Pero podemos descartar que el padre sea un trasgo o un demonio, enhorabuena-comentó con sorna-Por ahora parece humano, pero es así con muchas criaturas mágicas. En otras cuatro semanas sabremos qué llevas. Por ahora, te recomiendo todo lo que un médico normal recomendaría a una embarazada normal: nada de alcohol, no comas carne cruda, no fumes, y ten cuidado con ciertos esfuerzos o movimientos. Si notas algo raro, o manchas, me avisas. Northman es un pesado pero paga muy bien.

Cuando se marchó volví a quedarme sola en la inmensidad de la casa de mi abuela y aquello me dio ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podía volver? No sabía ni por dónde empezar. No podía hablar por teléfono con nadie, así que decidí enviar un mensaje de texto a mi primo Claude y otro a Dermot. Necesitaba verlos y preguntarles qué sabían de viajes en el tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

No tenía coche, no tenía dinero y no tenía voz. Hice lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos: ir a la estación de autobuses de Bon Temps y coger uno en dirección a Nueva Orleans.

Como estaba acostumbrada a caminar, hice el trayecto desde la estación hasta la nueva casa de Eric, en las afueras de la ciudad. Era una gran casa de tres alas, de color blanco y con grandes conlumnas dóricas en el frontón. Una gran casa de estilo neoclásico. Seguro que Eric la aborrecía.

Me encontré con menos seguridad de la que esperaba. Es decir, había perros y había lobos, no como los que aúllan a la luna, sino de los que se convierten en hombres. La casa y sus terrenos estaban vallados con grandes rejas de hierro forjado y debía de tener unas cinco hectáreas de terrenos: jardines, viveros, aparcamiento, piscina, lago, casa del lago, edificios anexos a la casa, cuadras y un bosque que ocupaba prácticamente la mitad de la totalidad del terreno.

Un taxi paró justo detrás de mí y una preciosa chica, unos pocos años más joven que yo, y completamente humana, bajó de él y se dirigió con decisión a la entrada de la casa. El guardia de la caseta que custodiaba la entrada, la abrió para ella. Y luego para otra, y para otra, y para otra… Arrugué el ceño.

A pesar de que no podía hablar, no me costó pasar. Al llegar a la casa, me encontré con la puerta abierta de par en par y un eco de voces salía de dentro.

-¿Nombre?-me preguntó un lobo. Abrí la boca, pero no salió sonido-¿Eres muda?-Asentí con fastidio-Mira, no tenemos nada en contra de… bueno, pasa por aquí. Toma tu número. ¿Esa maleta es tuya?-asentí. Y vi que se extrañaba de que necesitara tanto cuando las demás solo llevaban un bolsito lleno de maquillaje. Yo ni siquiera me había arreglado.

A las dos horas me levanté, libretita en mano, y le dije a una mujer loba que era Sookie Stackhouse y que quería ver a Eric Northman. Me dijo que no era posible. Y le insistí en que tenía que ver al rey. Se rió, y me dijo que todas estábamos deseando verle y que hiciera cola como los demás.

Así que me quedé allí, enfadada, esperando mi turno (el setenta y seis) para entrevistarme con uno de los subalternos de mi esposo, que necesitaba una secretaria de día. En cuanto cayó el sol, la sala se llenó de susurros y pronto nos hicieron pasar una a una. Me pregunté por qué Eric convocaba a un montón de chicas por la mañana si no pensaba entrevistarlas hasta la noche. Supuse que para que sus escoltas hicieran una primera valoración.

Me levanté de mi silla e intenté hacerle ver a un vampiro que tenía que ver a Eric, pero con idéntico resultado. Al final, sin mucha esperanza, pues ya me había dicho que últimamente no le prestaba deemasiada atención al teléfono móvil, le mandé un mensaje de texto: Estoy en tu casa, no me dejan pasar.

Debió de leerlo, porque treinta segundos después escuché su voz enfadada.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-las chicas, todas, se pusieron de pie. Éramos más de un centenar y como estábamos en una sala en la que no había sillas para todas, algunas se habían quitado los tacones hartas de permanecer horas de pie con ellos, y ahora se apresuraban en colocárselos. Levanté la mano entre el gentío y me fui abriendo paso, con dificultad, con los codos.

-Pye, no tengas tanto morro-me dijo alguien. Y luego me cogieron del brazo con fuerza. Cuando levanté la vista para sacudirme a aquella arpía, me encontré con los ojos de Eric. Tiró de mí y me sacó de aquella sala. Antes de que se cerrara la puerta, le saqué la lengua a la mujer loba que lo guardaba y al resto de chicas que habían sido maleducadas conmigo a lo largo del día.

Cruzamos un pasillo, giramos a la izquierda y pasamos a una sala con grandes cortinas de terciopelo verde, parecidas a alas que Escarlata O'Hara usa para hacerse un vestido en Lo que el viento se llevó. Eric paró de golpe, se giró hacia mí y me besó como si hiciera años que no me tuviera. Me acarició la cara con los ojos cerrados, y sé que le miré como si fuera un cachorrillo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando?-preguntó en voz baja. Le di el papelito que me habían entregado. Bufó enfadado.

-Oh-exclamé silenciosamente-Me he dejado la maleta-le escribí en mi libreta. Me dio otro beso y salió en busca de la misma. Oí grititos, como de grupis enardecidas al ver a su cantante de rock preferido, cuando Eric entró en la sala. Luego regresó junto a mí.

-Es una maleta pesada, amante-Me acerqué y empecé a escribir.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?-preguntaba. Si Eric no hubiese sido Eric, se le habrían llenado los ojos de lágrimas de felicidad. En lugar de eso, cerró la puerta y me hizo el amor contra la pared.

-Tengo hambre-le indiqué mediante señas.

-¡Oh, joder, es verdad!-exclamó. Se puso una camiseta que le quedaba muy ajustada, me ayudó a vestirme, con infinito cariño, y luego me llevó de la mano a través de la casa, señalándome las habitaciones y a los habitantes-Aquí está la cocina-Abrió el frigorífico, lo inspeccionó y se encogió de hombros. Asomé la cabeza por debajo de su brazo. Cogí mantequilla, jamón, queso y un tomate. Y cuando me disponía a prepararme un sándwich, una cocinera rechoncha me quitó las cosas de las manos y me indicó que ya lo hacía ella-Hay muchos humanos en la casa, lógicamente, necesitan comida-me explicó Eric-¿Quieres vino?-negué con la cabeza.

-No puedo beber alcohol-escribí.

-Oh. ¿Agua, entonces?-asentí. Me zampé mi sándwich y también una porción de pudin grande como el puño de Eric. Y luego le seguí en la ruta por la casa-Aquí está el salón comedor, cerca de la cocina. En el otro pabellón están la sala de audiencias, que es un salón de baile en realidad (que te encantará), y el salón del té. Es una salita de estar, o lo que se entendía por una salita cuando se hizo esta casa.

Por ese pasillo se va a las habitaciones de la guardia del día, y detrás están las habitaciones de los criados. Hay dos baños en cada lado. Ven por aquí-dijo. Y me llevó, por la cintura, a través de un pasillo alfombrado-Por esas escaleras se bajaba a las bodegas. Ahora son nuestras habitaciones, quiero decir, las de los vampiros que estamos siempre en casa.

-¿Tú duermes ahí?

-A veces-contestó-Ven, te enseñaré el piso de arriba-Puedes usar la escalera principal, o esta-indicó-Esto es la biblioteca, está encima de la sala de baile, lo que no me parece muy inteligente. Pero te encantará. Se comunica con otra sala llena de obras de arte. Sabes que tengo una de las mayores colecciones de objetos vikingos del mundo-sonreí. Abrió una puerta y me enseñó un domitorio elegantísimo-Esta esla habitación de Pam, pero dejaré que ella te la enseñe. Seguro que quiere mostrarte su ropero y su zapatero. No quiero librarla de ese placer-le di un besito en el brazo, cariñoso-Vamos a ver tu habitación-Salimos de la habitación de Pam y pasamos dos puertas. La manivela era elaboradísima-Aquí estamos-dijo abriéndola. Dentro había un par de criadas-¿Aún no la tenéis preparada?

-Lo siento, señor… majestad. Había que acondicionarla.

-Retiraos-dijo-Bueno, esta es tu habitación. Tienes tu baño propio y una neverita, no es gran cosa, pero podrás tener tus cosas aquí. Puedo darle una patada a Pam si prefieres su habitación-reí y dije que no con la cabeza. El ropero ya era lo suficientemente grande como para meter la cocina de mi abuela en él-Tienes persianas eléctricas… sellan por completo la entrada del sol. Están instaladas en toda la casa.

-¿Dormirás conmigo?

-Siempre que pueda, sí.

-¡Sookie!-gritó una voz desde la puerta. Una sonrisa radiante asomó a mi cara. Pam entró a la velocidad de la luz y me abrazó. Me abrazó de verdad-Qué alegría, qué alegría.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte-le escribí-amiga mía.

-Tengo que enseñarte mi habitación-solté una risita.

-Tienes que ir a supervisar las contrataciones del nuevo personal-le recordó Eric.

-Aguafiestas-le contestó ella-Me alegro de que estés bien, y entre nosotros, otra vez-quería sonreírle, pero no pude.

-¿Te gusta?-me preguntó Eric cuando ella se hubo ido. Asentí.

-¿Has pensado en lo que te escribí?-le pregunté. Él leyó y suspiró.

-Sí, lo he pensado. Créeme, amante, no has viajado en el tiempo. Me alegro de que sea eso lo que crees que sucedió, pero no fue así.

-Eres un cabezota-le pude-Tenemos que volver-insistí.

-Descansa un poco. Date un baño, tienes jacuzzi…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Los días fueron pasando y, mientras tanto, me dediqué a escribir y a escribir. Le escribía cartas a Eric, que leía cada vez con menos entusiasmo. Y también escribí emails a Claude y a Dermot, pero al igual que con mi sms, ninguno contestó. Quien sí respondió a mis súplicas fue el señor Cataliades. Se presentó en el palacio de Eric, y le atendí en la salita de estar.

-Veo que es cierto todo lo que se decía. ¿Sigues teniendo tu poder?-Asentí, pero hice un gesto que indicaba que me costaba mucho más-Será por la criatura. Northman se lo ha tomado sorprendentemente bien. No dices nada. ¿Qué te pasa?-Y le tendí una carta con mi explicación-Nunca escuché sobre hechizos que pudieran enviar a alguien al pasado, o al futuro. Pero las hadas son criaturas poderosas… y los genios, también. Intentaré que alguno de tus parientes se ponga en contacto contigo. Por ahora, y si tan convencida estás de lo que me cuentas, investiga en la biblioteca de Northman. Sé que no es muy extensa, pero me consta que tiene algunos ejemplares muy interesantes, copias de originales, que hablan largo y tendido sobre criaturas mágicas y el alcance de sus poderes. Como no puedes hablar, si te parece, te contaré cómo han ido las cosas por aquí mientras no estabas.

Bien…-dijo. Y crucé las manos sobre el regazo para escucharle.

Me temo que fui demasiado optimista con lo de los dos capítulos, porque no me ha dado tiempo a escribir a la vuelta de las vacaciones. Espero tener otro para el lunes, así que no tendréis que esperar mucho. Ya sé que este es un poco aburridillo, no os lo merecéis, pero es necesario para ir colocando las piezas en su sitio. Os prometo que pronto tendréis uno que, creo, os va a encantar. 


	101. Chapter 101

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-¡Sookie! ¡SOOKIE! ¡Erik!

-¡Padre, Padre!

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Eric, agachándose junto al niño, que se sujetaba el brazo.

-Se la ha llevado, padre. Ese hombre se la ha llevado-Leif llegó corriendo, seguido por otros vikingos, abandonada la caza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó uno. Pero todo lo que hizo Eric fue correr, bajar al joven Jon, hijo de Seisdedos, de su yegua, y subirse en ella.

-Avisad a mi padre. Se han llevado a mi mujer. ¡Soltad a los perros!-y emprendió el galope.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Sookie?-preguntó la pequeña Audr. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el resoplar de los caballos, los ladridos de los sabuesos y los gritos de guerra de los jinetes que partieron al galope tras Eric-¿Qué pasa?-gritó.

Eric se arañó el rostro con una rama seca, cuando pasó por su lado como el viento. Luego se enganchó la ropa en otra y finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que frenar el paso y esperar a los perros, que olfatearon y olfatearon.

-No tienen rastro-le informó Ulrich.

-¿Cómo que no tienen rastro?-giró con la yegua piafando, rabiosa por la galopada, y continuó sin esperar a nadie.

-¡Dispersaos!-ordenó Helgi. Buscad cualquier rastro que nos lleve al enemigo. ¡Vamos!

-¡Sookie!-gritó Eric-¡Sookie!-¡Vamos, vamos, sal! ¡Cobarde! ¡Déjala a ella y enfréntate a mí!-hizo girar el caballo en un círculo, pero no vio rastro ni huellas en la nieve. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Lamentaba no haberle preguntado más sobre su vida anterior. Si lo hubiese hecho, si hubiese insistido, quizás ahora sabría a dónde dirigirse. Pero sí lo sabía. Puso rumbo al poblado, donde su padre, su madre y otros vikingos lo esperaban. Eric vio a su padre con las riendas de Leónidas preparadas.

-Hijo…

-Eric, ¿qué ha pasado?-preguntó Helga.

-He mandado un halcón para que tengan un caballo fresco para ti a medio camino-dijo Halvar.

-¿A medio camino hacia dónde?-preguntó con voz aguda Helga.

-¿Irás a ver a Einarr?

-Sookie vio a su captor allí. Quizás puedan decirme algo. Si ha venido de tierras tan lejanas como Sookie decía, ha debido hacerlo en barco. Y no puede haber pasado desapercibido.

-Llévate a un grupo de hombres.

-Me retrasarían.

-Déjanos que vayamos contigo al menos a nosotros-dijo Egil, hijo mayor de Helgi-Mi primo y yo tenemos buena puntería con el arco. Casi tan buena como la de tu hermano.

-Está bien.

-Hijo, ten cuidado-Pero Eric no escuchó a su madre porque salió al galope.

Audr se restregó los ojos y su abuelo se agachó junto a ella.

-No llores, pequeña, volverán pronto. Vamos a casa-dijo. Pero Erik se quedó atrás. La vieja Leiva le había entablillado el brazo y le había dicho que se pondría bien. Ya le había pasado que se había roto otros huesos cayéndose de árboles y rocas, cuando intentaba robar huevos de sus nidos o atrapar palomas y tórtolas.

-Venga, vamos-dijo Leif-Está oscureciendo y empezará a hacer frío. Y no hemos comido nada en todo el día. ¿Erik?-preguntó cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

-Tú no habrías dejado que se la llevaran-contestó.

-Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo? El hombre que se la ha llevado era…

-¡Tú habrías peleado mejor! Igual que con el jabalí.

-Erik… yo tampoco podría haber hecho nada.

-Pero tú…

-¿Yo, qué? Sookie le tenía mucho miedo a ese hombre, y tú peleaste con él. Te rompió el brazo. Ahora padre sabe cómo es ese hombre, y puede ir tras él. Lo hiciste bien, Erik.

-Cuando me recupere… ¿entrenarás conmigo? Quiero ser más fuerte.

-Sí, claro que sí. Entrenaremos los tres: padre, tú y yo. Pero si no entramos y comemos algo, no te recuperarás. Vamos…-lo empujó-Tienes que ser valiente delante de Audr, ¿lo sabes? Ella es pequeña aún, no debemos asustarla, sino animarla.

Halvar estaba rabioso. No solo estaba enfurecido porque hubiesen herido a su nieto y a su hijo, sino porque los enemigos habían conseguido adentrarse hasta las mismísimas puertas de su casa. Sookie había sido secuestrada en el bosque, a pocos minutos de la empalizada que rodeaba el poblado. Su nuera, la futura madre de su nieto... se la habían llevado bajo sus mismas narices y nadie se había dado cuenta. Llamó a Helgi y a Wulfric y sacó un mapa raído de su región, pintado toscamente sobre piel encurtida de buey. Tenían vigías en diferentes puntos. Había que aumentarlos, reforzarlos y ampliar los lugares de vigilancia.

Se habían llevado a Sookie, sí. Pero si alguien como Ivar el sangriento se internaba en sus dominios, no vendría a llevarse a nadie, sino a arrasar con todo.

El cuerno de alarma sonó en el poblado de Einarr cuando los vigías vieron a los jinetes acercarse. Sin embargo, cuando se percataron de quienes eran, abrieron sin dilaciones. Hacía un rato que había anochecido, Eric casi había matado a sus monturas con las cabalgadas, pero no tenía tiempo que perder.

El viejo jefe barba adornada le recibió en seguida, desarmado y medio adormilado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Eric de la bahía?

-La fería-dijo. Y se bajó del caballo de un salto. Un caballerizo se llevó a la bestia para darle algunos mimos-¿Cuántos barcos llegaron a tu puerto durante la feria?

-Pues…

-¿Siguen aquí?

-No, no todos.

-¿Cuál ha sido el último en irse? ¡Contestad!

-Esta mañana partió un barco-Los hombres de Eric se miraron entre sí-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Irrumpes en mi poblado durante la noche, me gritas delante de mi gente… exijo una explicación.

-Ayer un jinete se internó en dominios de mi padre, burlando a la vigilancia, y se llevó a mi mujer.

-¿Tu esposa esclava?-respiró hondo-¿Crees que tenemos algo que ver?

-No, Einarr. Pero mi esposa vio a su captor durante la feria. Ella le temía.

-Recuerdo que se puso muy enferma y tuvisteis que iros, ¿fue por esa razón?-Eric no quería ni sentía que debía dar explicaciones, pero merecía la pena ir a buenas para obtener información.

-Así fue. Creo que llegó por mar a tu puerto y desde aquí periguió a mi mujer.

-Bueno, puede que fuese mujer de otro antes que tuya-le dijo.

-De quien fuese no tiene importancia-le escupió-Ayúdame o desafíame.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Eric, no estoy desafiándote!-exclamó, muy serio, de repente-Interroga a los marineros, a mis vigías, a quién quieras… estás en tu casa. Gunnstein muñecarrota estuvo ayer de guardia. Empieza preguntándole a él. ¿Viste al que se llevó a tu mujer?

-Solo un segundo-dijo, aunque hizo un guiño. Le había visto durante la feria, o al menos, había creído verle cuando miró en la misma dirección en la que Sookie lo hacía, cuando advirtió su mirada de terror. La descripción no coincidía demasiado con la que le había dado Erik.

Lo condujeron hasta la choza del vigía Gunnstein, que le hizo una reverencia cuando entró en su casa, agachándose para no darse en la cabeza con el dintel de la puerta.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Eric de la bahía. Nuestro futuro señor.

-Contesta a todo lo que te pregunte, Gunnsteis-le pidió Einarr.

-¿Quién iba en el barco que partió ayer?

-Eran once marineros. Un barco pequeño, pesquero. Vienen aquí a pescar arenques y luego regresan al sur, al continente.

-¿Y les dejáis pescar en nuestras aguas?

-Son asiduos de por aquí. Sé que no es muy corriente, pero suelen agasajarnos con tinajas de aceite de oliva, cajas de naranjas, sedas de oriente… parte de ese botín se lo entrego a vuestro padre.

-Entiendo, es… justo-concedió. Aunque le pareció muy poco vikingo-¿Vistéis si llevaban a una mujer en el barco?

-No, mi señor.

-¿Algún bulto sospechoso?

-Les habría detenido.

-Si entraron con vuestra esposa en nuestro poblado, debieron hacerlo con ella escondida, de otro modo, cualquier de nosotros la habría reconocido.

-¿Hacia dónde exactamente iba el barco?

-Al mediterráneo.

-¿Hasta allí?-preguntó uno de los hombres que le acompañaban.

-Necesito hablar con otros vigías y marineros-Y sin dar las gracias, se marchó de la casa. Durante toda la noche se dedicó a picar a las puertas de aquellos que creía que podían saber algo, pero nadie había visto a Sookie ni tampoco nada sospechoso. Sí habían llegado desconocidos para la feria, pero los grupos que habían llegado en barco o a caballo eran conocidos de la región, y los que venían armados lo habían hecho solos y en busca de acero, de encontrar esposa o de conseguir un buen perro de caza o caballo de guerra. Eric no sabía mucho más que cuando había llegado. Y lo peor es que tampoco estaba seguro de haber seguido la pista correcta.

Sookie había visto a su captor en Tabernas, pero eso no significaba que hubieran partido del mismo poblado. Estaba dando palos de ciego, y lo sabía. Pero la de Gunnstein era la única pista que tenía, y debía seguirla. Necesitaba armar un barco.

Sookie había huído de su hogar y había llegado hasta él, y aquel hombre la había seguido tan a ciegas como la buscaba ahora él. Si el otro había conseguido dar con ella, él también lo lograría.

Y con este pensamiento regresó para informar a Einarr barba adornada que mantuviera los ojos abiertos y que mandara un halcón a su padre con sus intenciones. Dormirían unas horas en Tabernas, y regresarían a la Bahía, para salir en busca de Sookie.

Os dejo este capítulo cortito. Volveré a publicar el día 13 ó 14, dentro de una semanita o así. Espero que os guste y no os pongáis muy nerviosos.


	102. Chapter 102

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

-Prohíbeselo.

-Ni puedo, ni quiero.

-Es una locura. Impídeselo.

-Nunca ha sido un chico al que se le pudieran prohibir las cosas, y ahora ya es un hombre. Deberías conocer mejor a tu hijo, Helga.

-Le conozco bien. ¿Y sabes qué sé también? Que es el único de mis hijos que me queda-agonizó-Mi Elvira, mi Wulfric y mi Leif, todos muertos. Y ahora Eric quiere irse y tú se lo permites.

-Se han llevado a su mujer, Helga.

-Era una esclava, Halvar. Y él quiere coger un barco y llevarse a un puñado de hombres para que le apoyen… dejarían el poblado desprotegido. Eres el jefe. No lo permitas.

-Esa esclava lleva a tu nieto en la tripa, parece que se te olvida.

-Podría estar muerta, o…

-¡Ya basta! Sé que hablas como madre, la angustia te da la voz, pero no tienes razón.

-¿Qué no tengo razón? ¿Razón? ¡Es mi hijo! ¡TU HIJO! Prohíbeselo.

-Cuando murió Leif, le dijimos a Eric que tenía que casarse con Audd. Y él lo hizo. Se casó con la mujer de otro, embarazada de otro hombre.

-¡Era su hermano!

-¡Era otro hombre! Y él lo aceptó. Se casó con ella cuando no la amaba. A Sookie sí la ama y también está embarazada. Y tú quieres que yo le exija que renuncie a su familia. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensarlo, Helga?-la mujer apartó la mirada, tímidamente avergonzada, aunque no pensaba bajarse del burro. Eric era lo único que tenía y no podía perderlo.

-Podríamos… mentirle.

-¿Qué?

-Inventar un rumor, que Eric dude de que la criatura sea suya.

-Cállate, Helga, antes de que diga o haga algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme. Eric tiene mi apoyo, aunque tienes razón en que no puede embarcarse en esto y llevarse parte de la guarnición del pueblo. Pero eso lo solucionaré con él, no contigo.

Mientras Helga y Halvar discutían, Eric también lo hacía consigo mismo. Miraba el mapa que tenía extendido sobre la mesa. Tosco e impreciso, algunas partes borradas o desgastadas de la vieja piel de buey en el que estaba dibujado.

Leif le observaba desde la oscuridad. Todavía no le había perdonado que volviese con las manos vacías. Cuando había escuchado, por la mañana, el griterío de los vigías, había sabido que su padre regresaba. Lo que no esperaba es que lo hiciese sin Sookie.

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Leif? ¿Algún otro reproche?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Solo que…

-¿Qué?-dijo girándose hacia él. Leif pudo ver las bolsas debajo de los ojos, las arrugas del cansancio, la tez pálida y se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro con él.

-¿Cómo sabes que está viva? ¿Y si la ha matado ya? ¿No lo has pensado?

-Sí lo he pensado.

-¿Entonces?

-En esos momentos en que lo pienso intento ser razonable. Si quería matarla ¿por qué no lo hizo en cuanto la vio? ¿Por qué no la mató delante de tu hermano? Cruzó medio mundo buscándola ¿solo para matarla? ¿Lo crees?

-No. Supongo que no. Pero… podría estar haciéndole otras cosas. ¿Lo has pensado?

-No dejo de hacerlo. Pero no debo pensar así.

-Casi no tenemos pistas y creo que te estás equivocando.

-¿Equivocando?

-Erik no vio ningún caballo. Y aunque llevara uno, ¿cómo es que no lo atrapaste en el bosque, si tú ibas solo, y su montura llevaba a dos jinetes?-Eric hizo un pequeño guiño. SU hijo mayor era listo y observador-Los perros no encontraron ningún rastro y…

-¿Se la llevó volando, quieres decir?

-No-dijo acercándose y mirando el mapa-No sé cómo lo hizo, pero de verdad creo que no regresó a Tabernas… porque si lo hubiese hecho, lo habrías alcanzado durante el camino.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Es la única pista que tengo. Sé que es floja, pero solo puedo agarrarme a eso.

-¿Y si no la encuentras? ¿Y si se da cuenta de que está embarazada y se enfada y…?-calló. Eric se sentó en el banco y exhortó a su hijo a que hiciese lo mismo.

-¿Recuerdas cómo reaccionó Sookie cuando creyó que el hombre de Harald te había matado?-el niño asintió-¿Crees que Sookie permitiría que le hiciesen daño a tu hermano?

-Sookie es fuerte. Pero…

-Sí, lo es. Hasta que la encuentre, tendremos que confiar en eso.

-¿Y cómo vas a encontrarla?

-Buscándola. Sin parar. Él la encontró ¿no es cierto? ¿Crees que soy menos?-Leif le sonrió y Eric le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Has comido algo hoy?

-No mucho.

-Vamos a comer.

Audr daba vueltas a sus gachas en el plato, con una cuchara de madera. Eric le puso más miel, pero eso tampoco la animó. La desesperación que reinaba en la familia casi podía tocarse con las yemas de los dedos.

Llamaron a la puerta mientras Eric le servía un vaso de leche a Erik y le pedía que se lo tomase.

Su padre entró en la casa y miró a sus nietos con pena.

-Tenemos algo-dijo simplemente. Y Eric le cogió por los brazos con fuerza-Ha llegado un halcón de Tabernas. Son dos pistas.

-¿Dos?-asintió.

-Un hombre asegura que vio un bulto sospechoso en el barco que dejó esta mañana el puerto-Eric pensó que esa era la pista que él seguía-Pero una vikinga asegura haber visto pasar cerca de su cabaña en el bosque a un jinete que llevaba a una moza a la grupa.

-¿Era Sookie?

-No le vio la cara y de todas formas, la muchacha no conocía a Sookie. Pero sabemos hacia dónde se dirigía el barco y también sabemos que el caballo tomó el camino del sur, el que lleva hasta los territorios francos que quedan entre el reino de Rothgar y el de Ivar.

-Necesitaré dos grupos de hombres, para cubrir las dos posibilidades.

-Eric…

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que te lleves a la mitad de los guerreros de los que dispongo.

-No puedo dividirme en dos.

-No, no puedes. Pero Einarr nos ha planteado una oferta.

-¿Qué oferta?-preguntó sospechando.

-Nos dará cincuenta hombres y todo el apoyo económico y logístico que necesitemos… a cambio de que tomes a su hija como primera esposa.

-No-dijo sin pensarlo.

-Eric…

-Ya tengo una esposa.

-No la tienes. Ahora no. Y no la recuperarás sin la ayuda de Einarr. Cincuenta hombres, Eric. Piénsalo-le dijo-Pronto tendréis a Sookie de vuelta-les aseguró a sus nietos-Mañana partimos hacia Tabernas, desde allí, organizaremos las partidas de búsqueda y… aclararemos todo lo demás.

Tu madre y yo también iremos. Leif, tú te quedarás en el poblado, con Helgi, como cabeza de familia.

-Prefiero ir a buscar a Sookie.

-Te quedarás aquí y representarás al jefe mientras tu abuelo no esté-le dijo su padre.

-Iré a contárselo a tu madre. Nos iremos antes del alba.

-Buenas noches, abuelito-le dijo Audr.

-Buenas noches, preciosa-le sonrió. Luego le dio dos palmadas en la espalda a Erik. Cuando se marchó Halvar, todo quedó en silencio. Leif miraba a su padre cuestionándose qué le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos.

-Audr, ayuda a Erik a quitar la mesa y a fregar los cacharros-los dos se levantaron con gran estrépito, haciendo sonar el banco y la mesa contra el suelo-Padre…

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí.

-No es eso. Me quedaré.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedes casarte con otra-le dijo su hijo-No puedes, padre.

-Ayuda a tus hermanos y no te metas en cosas de mayores.

-Sookie nunca te perdonará que te cases con otra. No aceptará a otra mujer en la casa… ¡y como primera esposa! ¡Sabes que no lo hará!

-¿Acaso crees que yo quiero? Eres un niño. Casi siempre las cosas que hacemos las hacemos porque no nos queda más remedio… ya lo aprenderás.

-No necesitas a los hombres de Einarr para buscar a Sookie por tierra. ¡Sé que no se la llevó en barco! ¡Padre, escucha a tu sentido común!-Eric suspiró-Por favor, la perderás si estás con otra…

-Ya la he perdido, Leif. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Me la han quitado en mis mismas narices.

-Tú no…

-De todas maneras-lo interrumpió-No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará esta búsqueda. Puede que Sookie esté a tres días de aquí o puede que ya se la haya llevado lejos. No puedo dejaros solos.

-¡Yo me ocuparé de todo!

-No. Tú eres el hermano mayor-se giró hacia él y le acarició el pelo largo, fino y rubio como el suyo-Debes cuidar a tus hermanos pequeños porque son tus hermanos, pero no te haré responsable de esta familia porque la responsabilidad es mía-le acarició las mejillas y con ello interrumpió lo que habría sido el enésimo "pero" de su hijo mayor-Sookie se enfadará cuando sepa que me he casado, es verdad. Pero ¿qué crees que haría si le dijera que os he dejado solos para ir a buscarla a ella?

-No necesitamos a una nueva mujer. Tuvimos una madre, y ahora tenemos a Sookie. Y la abuela…

-La abuela es mayor, y necesitáis a alguien joven.

-Por favor, padre, no lo hagas por nosotros… no lo estropees-le pidió.

-Ayuda a tus hermanos, vamos. Y prepárame el zurrón para mañana-le dijo mientras cogía la piedra de amolar. Dejaría sus armas listas.

Eric se levantó de madrugada. Se había obligado a dormir bien, y lo había conseguido en parte. Se vistió en silencio y se apoyó en la cama de su hija. La niña dormía abrazada a su muñeca, con la respiración acompasada y la boquita de piñón abierta. Le acarició la frente, apartándole el pelo, y las suaves mejillas rechonchas. Le dio un beso y se sorprendió de ver que su hija había abierto los ojos.

-¿Ya te vas?-le preguntó en susurros. Aunque eran demasiado altos e infantiles como para llamarlos susurros.

-Sí.

-¿No puedo ir contigo?-Eric sonrió y negó-¿Vas a volver pronto?

-Volveré cuando tenga a Sookie-ella asintió-Escucha a todo lo que te diga Leif y pórtate bien. Te quiero, pequeña.

-Y yo a ti-Eric se agachó y le dio un piquito en los labios.

Cuando pasó a la cama de Erik tuvo que aguantar una sonrisa al ver lo fuertemente cerrados que tenía su hijo mediano los ojos, intentando fingir que seguía dormido. Eric lo sacudió suavemente-Me voy ya, hijo-A él también le acarició el pelo y las mejillas, la barbilla y le pellizcó la nariz.

-Lo vas a matar, ¿a qué sí?

-Si tengo la oportunidad… sí-le confirmó-No te metas en líos, Erik-el niño se tapó hasta la barbilla y Eric le retiró la manta-Tienes que pensar como un chico mayor, no como un niño, mientras estoy fuera. ¿De acuerdo?-él asintió.

-Vuelve pronto, por favor.

-Lo intentaré-le aseguró.

Leif estaba en pie y le había preparado el caballo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. La noche aún estaba cerrada pero se oía el trajinar de los hombres y los caballos que lo acompañarían a Tabernas. El niño le tendió las riendas.

-Ten mucho cuidado y…

-No lo hagas si tienes dudas. Si crees que es lo mejor… a lo mejor es que es lo mejor, pero si tienes dudas será por algo.

-Leif…

-Cuidaré de mis hermanos-le aseguró-Pero tú encuentra a Sookie, ¿eh? Tráela de vuelta. Júrame que la salvarás, prométemelo-Eric se agachó junto a él, solo un poco, porque el niño era alto y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Durante el primer segundo no lo hizo, pero luego Leif le respondió al abrazo con la misma fuerza. Eric lo apartó de sí, sosteniéndolo por los brazos con fuerza.

-Te juro, hijo, que encontraré a Sookie. La encontraré ya sea dentro de un año, cien o mil… pero la encontraré. Te lo juro.

Bueno, ya va quedando menos para el desenlace. El próximo domingo colgaré un nuevo capítulo que ya tengo preparado. Estas semanas han sido un poco caóticas porque no estoy en la ciudad, y solo cuando vengo a ella tengo internet para poneros los capítulos. Lo siento. 


	103. Chapter 103

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Halvar, Einarr y Eric se miraban tensos entre sí. El silencio reinaba en la pequeña salita en la que estaban reunidos. Solo el crepitar de un fuego y sus respiraciones adustas cortaban aquella quietud.

-Mi hija Ragnar no es tan fea como para que pongas esa cara-le sonrió Einarr. Por supuesto, la situación la habían pintado perfecta para sus aspiraciones. Antes del secuestro de Sookie, no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de que Eric aceptara a su hija.

-Por supuesto que no, Einarr, pero mi hijo está preocupado por su esposa.

-Concubina-lo corrigió el viejo Barba Adornada.

-Concubina-concedió Halvar entre dientes. Necesitaba la ayuda del jefe de Tabernas. Por muy vasallo suyo que fuese Halvar no podía exigirle los hombres que el viejo estaba dispuesto a entregar si Eric aceptaba sus condiciones, para una empresa personal como la que se planteaba su vástago.

-Sé que tienes prisa. Cada hora que pasa son leguas de distancia que tu enemigo pone de por medio. Ahí van mis condiciones:

Tomarás a mi hija como primera esposa, lo harás cuanto tú quieras, aunque supongo que será lo más pronto posible. Luego ella será tuya y podrás hacer lo que quieras, aunque exijo que se la trate bien y conforme a su condición y su linaje.

-Tienes mi palabra que tu hija será siempre tratada con dignidad en mi poblado, conforme al rango que va a adquirir. Los hijos que tengan serán legítimos y gozarán de la mejor condición social posible. Aunque mi nieto Leif y mi nieto Erik, hijos de Eric y Audd, su anterior esposa, seguirán estando por encima de tus nietos a la hora de heredar la jefatura de los clanes de la región.

-Me parece bien. No dudo de que tu hijo trate bien a mi hija. Pero escúchame, chico. Cásate con ella, fóllatela y apártala si quieres. Sé que quieres a esa muchachita que te han quitado y que en cuanto la recuperes no querrás saber nada de mi hija. Eso me da igual, mientras la mantengas cómodamente y…

-¿Y?-preguntó Eric.

-Me des al menos un par de nietos: un varón y una chica de tu sangre y tu linaje-Eric levantó una ceja-Te casarás con la chica y no aceptaré engaños. Te la follarás al menos tres veces la primera noche, y si te resulta violento que yo lo presencia, elige a cualquier de mis hombres o doncellas para que lo hagan.

-Esto es excesivo, Einarr-le dijo Halvar.

-Esas son mis condiciones. No voy a darte cincuenta hombres para que te los lleves por haberle echado un polvo a mi mediana. No. Prefiero asegurarme de que la preñas la primera noche. Tres veces por lo menos, y te correrás dentro. Luego vete a buscar al amor de tu vida.

-Ya han quedado claras-le espetó Halvar-Nos retiramos a considerarlas-dijo con toda educación tirando del brazo de Eric que miraba a Einarr con un asco superlativo-Vamos…-cuando salieron al aire frío de la mañana, Halvar soltó a su hijo.

-Debo aceptar, supongo. ¿No?

-Es cosa tuya-le dijo Halvar.

-Te empeñaste tanto en que solo podía tomar a SOokie por concubina…

-Si estás tratando de echarme la culpa de que Einarr sea un malnacido…

-No, la culpa es mía. No debí ceder.

-Yo quería esto para ti-dijo Halvar-Por aquel entonces quería esto. Esperaba que llegase el día en que apareciese una moza más digna de tu cuna, que nos proporcionase una alianza ventajosa para el poblado. Ahora resulta que la ventaja la saca otro, no yo. Elige a un par de hombres, Eric, y olvida los cincuenta de Einarr.

-¿No quieres que me case con ella?

-Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, como jefe quiero lo mejor para el pueblo, pero como padre quiero lo mejor para ti.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó Helga cuando entraron en la casa que les habían habilitado.

-No va a casarse con ella.

-¿Renuncias a perseguir a Sookie?-preguntó Helga sorprendida, y ciertamente aliviada.

-Iré en pos de Sookie, madre. Y en cuanto a la hija de Einarr… Iré a dar un paseo-dijo. Y abriendo la puerta los dejó solos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no quieres que se case?

-Eric es mi hijo, no mi caballo-le dijo-Einarr se piensa que puede tratar a tu hijo como si fuese un semental que compra en la feria de ganado. Sus condiciones para esta boda van incluso hasta el número de veces y cómo debe follarse nuestro hijo a su zorrilla.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que si por mi fuera, Eric no se casaría.

Eric se sentó en una roca negra cerca del mar. Corría una brisa húmeda que olía a salitre y el canto de las gaviotas acompañaban al de los marineros que habían salido a faenar durante el día. Mientras meditaba, pensaba y sopesaba todo lo que había sucedido, lo que sabía y lo que le habían dicho y aconsejado, rebuscaba entre las piedras de la playa, rescatando las más hermosas, las diferentes y las conchas de pequeños animales marinos ya muertos y las lanzaba de nuevo al agua.

No supo cuánto tiempo después se levantó, se sacudió la ropa, que estaba húmeda en el trasero y emprendió la caminata de vuelta al núcleo del poblado.

Faltaba poco para que anocheciera y no tenía tiempo que perder. Decidió ir a ver a Einarr antes que a sus padres para comunicarle su decisión.

-¿Dónde has estado?-le preguntó su madre cuando entró.

-En la playa, y luego en la casa de Einarr. Está nevando.

-Lo que nos faltaba. ¿A qué has ido a ver a ese viejo?-le preguntó Halvar.

-He ido a decirle que acepto su propuesta. Dentro de unas horas me caso con su hija.

Su padre protestó, pero su madre se alegró porque eso significaba que su hijo emprendería su aventura bien provisto y acompañado. Además, sus nietos tendrían otra mujer en casa y tiempo para conocerla, por si Sookie no volvía. Halvar parloteó todo el rato mientras Eric se bañaba, se cortaba el pelo, se afeitaba y se vestía para la ceremonia, que se celebraría en la casona del jefe de Tabernas, delante de un buen puñado de sus mejores hombres y algunas de sus mujeres.

La novia iba muy bonita, pero Halvar se negó a oficiar la ceremonia. Así que Einarr lo maquilló todo de cortesía y enlazó a los dos novios él mismo.

El jefe Halvar recordaba bien las palabras que le había recitado a Eric y a Sookie la noche en que su nieta cayó enferma y su hijo accedió a tomar a SOokie como concubina. Había dicho las palabras rápidamente, sin apenas testigos, sin ningún boato. Se sintió mal cuando comprendió que Eric y Sookie se merecían más, y que él se lo había negado solo para que lo tuviera la hija de un hombre que no merecía a su Eric.

Helga sentía lástima por la muchacha. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y miraba a su hijo Eric con admiración. Eric se había arreglado el pelo, pero no se había puesto su mejor túnica y se había afeitado, algo que no solía gustar demasiado a las jóvenes vikingas. Quizás lo había hecho con la esperanza de desagradarle a la chica. No era el caso.

Quizás, si era buena mujer, Eric podría tomarle afecto y sus nietos también. Ella tampoco tenía la culpa.

El banquete fue magnífico teniendo en cuenta el tiempo con el que había contado la gente de Einarr: cabritos asados con chirivías a la miel y unas cebollitas diminutas en salmuera y vinagreta. Se abrieron grandes barriles de cerveza negra y espesa como el pecado y también corrió el hidromiel a raudales. La novia se bebió una taza de hidromiel, y Eric tampoco parecía querer beber demasiado, aunque luego lo vio adereza el postre, manzanas y castañas asadas y pastel de queso, con licores de miel y orujos de hierbas.

Einarr bebía y chocaba su jarra con todo aquel que quisiera brindar con él. El viejo barba adornada no se molestó cuando su nuevo yerno se levantó tambaleante de la mesa para salir a la calle un momento y despejarse la cabeza antes del momento crucial. Los hombres hacía rato que jaleaban a la pareja para que subieran a consumar lo que debía ser consumado. A ella se le notaba ansiosa, no debido a los nervios, sino a las ganas.

Eric se apoyó contra la pared de madera cuando salió a la noche. Había una gran hoguera delante del palacio y era una de las pocas luces que había. El resto de casas que rodeaban el palacio estaban cerradas a cal y canto, y no se veía luces, bien porque sus gentes se refugiaban del inusitado frío primaveral, o bien porque sus habitantes estaban en la boda.

Eric casi no había bebido, pero sentía naúseas como si lo hubiese hecho. No paraba de pensar en que quizás estaba cometiendo un error, y en que aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás. Humillaría a Einarr, sería origen de un conflicto entre los dos poblados, pero aún así le resultaba tentador.

-No tienes buen aspecto-le comentó alguien. Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre extrañamente ataviado, con el pelo largo, liso y fino… parecía rubio a la luz de la fogata, pero no estaba seguro. Tenía un acento extraño, extranjero-Tenía que ser así-le dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros, y entonces Eric vio que en una mano llevaba un bastón con empuñadura de plata. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Tú!-se lanzó hacia él, pero el hombre lo esquivó, le puso la zancadilla con el bastón y Eric cayó al suelo. Erik le había descrito al hombre que se había llevado a Sookie. Cuando lo había hecho, Eric había lamentado que su hijo no pudiera dar detalles precisos: dientes rotos, falta de extremidades, cicatrices… todo lo que pudo decir es que iba raro vestido, que era guapo y feo a la vez y que llevaba un bastón de madera negra con empuñadura y punta de plata ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con ella?

-Ella está bien. Te está esperando-cuando Eric trató de ponerse de pie, después de haberse sacado un puñal de la bota, el hombre descubrió que su bastón era en realidad una fina y afilada espada de plata. Era como la de un niño y Eric se preguntó qué clase de arma indigna era aquella. Contra su mandoble no habría tenido nada que hacer, y además de fina, la plata era más maleable, dúctil y frágil que el hierro y el acero. Aún así, le puso la punta en el cuello para evitar que se lanzara de nuevo-El de hoy ha sido tu último atardecer, has hecho bien en contemplarlo. Dejaré que recuerdes eso.

-No voy a dejarme matar por ti.

-No-dijo él-Y será mejor que, por el momento, te olvides de todo esto-Eric lo vio bajar la barbilla al pecho, con los ojos cerrados, murmuró unas palabras, y justo cuando iba a girar para, con el puñal, rajarle el talón de Aquiles, que era lo que tenía más a mano, sintió un golpe en el pecho y después un mareo que hizo que todo le diese vueltas y que tuviese que agarrarse al suelo, convencido de que iba a caer.

-¡Ya está, ya está!-le dijo un hombre. Llevaba un atuendo extraño, sonreía con unos dientes que parecían blanquísimo a la luz de la hoguera y se apoyaba en un bastón de madera con empuñadura de plata-Creo que has bebido demasiado. ¿Podrás cumplir con tu novia, joven?

-¿Qué?-preguntó, todavía mareado.

-Tu boda. Acabas de casarte y creo que tu suegro quiere que te pongas pronto a la noble tarea de traer nuevos vikingos al mundo-hablaba con un acento extraño que incomodó a Eric, que cerró los ojos y par de veces fuertemente y se agachó para recoger un poco de nieve y refrescarse la cara-Te felicito. Creo que deberías volver dentro, tu mujer te estará echando de menos, parecía muy… inquieta.

-Claro, claro…-Eric se dio la vuelta, pero se giró un par de veces para volver a ver a aquel extraño personaje, un poco aturdido y confundido. Se revisó las armas que se había escondido, las que solía llevar siempre que no estaba entre los vecinos de su pueblo, y a veces, aún así. Tenía la vaga sensación de que se olvidaba de algo, pero no caía en qué. Cuando entró, su madre suspiró y su padre arrugó el morro.

-Creíamos que te habías ido.

-Demasiada bebida.

-Pero si casi no has bebido.

-¿No?-rió. Y Halvar dio un respingo-Pongámosle remedio. ¡Una pinta!-pidió-¿Tú quieres otra, querida?-le preguntó a su nueva mujer, que le sonrió y le pidió un poco de hidromiel. Halvar y Helga contemplaron tan estupefactos como Einarr embriagado como Eric daba un trago de hidromiel y besaba apasionadamente a su recién estrenada mujer, dándole de beber lo que había pedido, de su propia boca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó su padre.

-¡Es mi boda!

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí afuera?-preguntó Helga. Pero Eric no contestó porque se había inclinado hacia su mujer para susurrarle al oído lo mucho que le apetecía subir a las habitaciones mientras le miraba el escote descaradamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó su padre, tirando de él.

-Divertirme un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con Sookie? ¿Te has olvidado de eso?

-¿Quién? ¡Joder, el regalo! ¡Eso es lo que se me olvidaba! Creo que no he traído nada…

-Eric…

Eric ignoró a sus padres, que cada vez estaban más sorprendidos, y se dedicó a beber entre risas y jaleos. Las risotadas y los gritos aumentaron en el momento en que la novia se levantó para ir, disimuladamente, a arreglarse un poco antes de su encuentro privado con el marido. Eric se levantó poco después.

-¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó su padre. Ella aún no había vuelto, su hijo iba muy beodo y era obvio que Einarr quería verlos desaparecer hacia la habitación a los dos juntos.

-A mear antes de cumplir con mi nueva esposa-le sonrió y mientras se levantaba, trinchó una gran manzana roja. Se levantó y salió a la calle. Se alejó unos pasos de la entrada del salón en el que celebraban la boda. Orinó suspirando, con cierto run run que le insistía en que se olvidaba de algo. La orina derretía la nieve con un sonido casi cómico, así que decidió concentrarse en ello. Un sonido a su espalda le hizo maldecir cuando se salpicó las puntas de los pies.

-Pero qué…-se giró y encontró a un mozo de cuadras. Un chico de unos doce años que se asustó tanto como Eric. Llevaba a un caballo por las riendas, y obviamente, había sido el animal quien le había asustado con un resoplido.

-No quería asustaros.

-No me has asustado, niño. ¿Qué haces?-dijo mirando por encima de su hombro hacia el pequeño prado en el que se encontraba su caballo, junto con otros, cercado al aire libre.

-Ha nevado, señor, y el jefe Einarr me ha pedido que llevara a los caballos al establo, a cubierto, señor, para que no cogieran frío. Están inquietos, supongo que por la nieve… quizás se acerca una tormenta… o hay osos.

-No creo que vaya a caer una tormenta-le dijo Eric en un tono un poco más amable-¿Dónde están los establos?

-Allí, mi señor-le indicó con el brazo-Los llevo hasta allí.

-A mi caballo no. Leónidas casi no se deja tocar ni por los conocidos. Sigue con tu trabajo, llevaré mi caballo yo mismo-dijo. De repente, se le había pasado la tontuna de cabeza y se sentía más despejado. Por supuesto, tampoco había bebido tanto como para caer inconsciente encima de su nueva mujer. Se acercó a la valla de madera, levantó un par de tablones que dejó en su lugar, y se acercó a Leónidas, que piafaba entre otros ocho caballos inquietos, de colas erizadas y galope presto. Se acercó con cautela para no espantar a los otros, pero también para no espantar al suyo propio. Leónidas le olisqueó las manos en busca de alguna chuchería-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eh? ¿Es el ruido de la juerga? Pronto acabará -el animal resopló, indignado, y Eric le frotó la cara sonriendo. Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, reculando, pero Eric le sostuvo el bocado y le enseñó la manzana, que pareció aplacar al animal-Venga, vamos- dijo cuando ya la había masticado. Tiró de él y repitió la operación con los tablones.

Tuvo que hacer fuerza para hacer caminar al caballo, que parecía desear seguir en aquel páramo helado. Normalmente, en primavera, los animales estaban en el exterior-Veeeenga-insistió. No había caminado diez pasos cuando Leónidas se levantó sobre las patas traseras y Eric tuvo que hacer un auténtico acopio de fuerzas para retenerlo.

Entonces vio lo que había asustado tanto al animal: había un hombre.

Un hombre echado sobre la nieve blanca, boca abajo. Por un segundo estuvo tentado de dejarlo ahí. Al fin y al cabo, ya no hacía tanto frío. Pero había caído una inesperada y copiosa nevada y quizás dejarlo ahí durmiendo la mona habría sido un error. Probablmente fuese un hombre de Einarr, o peor aún, algún nuevo pariente. Dejar que se helara sin hacer nada no parecía una buena manera de iniciar una relación familiar.

-Eh, oye… deberías levantarte-se acercó con Leónidas, que tiraba de él-¡Eh! ¿Me oyes? ¡Quieto ya, bestia!-le gritó al caballo, girándose hacia él. Cuando volvió a girar el cuello, el hombre ya no estaba tenido sobre la nieve.

Solo le dio tiempo a fruncir el ceño y a atisbar la mirada aterrada de su caballo, antes de sentir un abrazo poderoso que lo imnovilizó y después un dolor punzante en el cuello. Todo se volvió una espiral mientras caía sobre la nieve blanca. Poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Los últimos sonidos y las últimas imágenes que percibió como hombre fueron los de su caballo huyendo despavorido hacia el bosque.

Me temo que no sé cuándo tendré el próximo capítulo, porque tengo que irme otra vez y no tendré ni ordenador ni internet en las próximas dos semanas. Como consuelo os puedo decir que ya no queda mucho para el final de esta historia. 

Besos para todos. 


	104. Chapter 104

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Quizás porque estaba muy ocupado, quizás porque era un aburrimiento estar con alguien que no podía hablar, o quizás porque mis constantes súplicas, lloriqueos e historias le tenían harto, lo cierto es que Eric empezó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo conmigo. Por mucho que me costara aceptarlo, la realidad es que a cada día, o noche, según se mirase, que pasaba, nos distanciábamos más y más.

El señor Cataliades había vuelto a verme en un par de ocasiones; y en nuestro primer encuentro lo hizo para anunciarme que existía un gran secretismo en el mundo sobrenatural en cuanto a lo que me había sucedido y que, en particular, las hadas, parecían a prueba de hierro en cuanto a mi caso. Todas tenían vetado el acercárseme… hasta que las altas instancias que lo habían odenado no levantaran el veto.

Por suerte, mi bebé estaba bien.

Pasé varias páginas del libro que estaba leyendo. Intentar buscar información de cómo viajar en el tiempo en la Biblioteca de Eric estaba resultando más infructuoso de lo que nadie pudiera pensar. Podría sacar más viendo de nuevo la trilogía de Regreso al Futuro. Tengo más posibilidades de volver a la era vikinga en un delorian de desguace que intentándolo de nuevo con las criaturas mágicas.

-Amante…-me llamó. Me levanté del escritorio dando un respingo.

-Eric-susurré en silencio.

-Has estado tomando el sol-dijo. Yo asentí-Estás arrebatadora.

-Te he echado de menos-le escribí.

-Y yo a ti-me sonrió e inmediatamente me lancé a sus brazos. El vampiro me llevó con cuidado hasta mi cama, donde se echó sobre mí, aprisionándome con su cuerpo. Yo le retorcía el pelo mientras le besaba y trataba de arrancarle la camisa. Hizo gala de su velocidad vampírica para quitarse y quitarme la ropa, aunque fue tan cuidadoso en la manera en que me hizo el amor que apenas parecía el vampiro-He estado ocupado estos días-me dijo cuando abandoné la cama para ir a hacer pis y beber un poco de agua de una jarra que tenía encima de mi tocador-Va a haber una gran fiesta, aquí… por el aniversario de mi… en fin, coronación-no sonreí porque no parecía contento. Volví a la cama junto a él y le pellizqué cariñosamente la pierna, para que me contara por qué no estaba contento de celebrar una gran fiesta-No es más que una excusa para que los demás reyes vean cómo me va.

-Te va bien-alcancé mi libreta y escribí eso mismo-¿No es bueno?

-No siempre. Cuanto mejor me vaya, más afianzado estaré en el trono… y más recelosos se volverán los otros vampiros. Ya me han llegado tres propuestas de matrimonio en lo que va de año-fruncí el ceño-No he aceptado ninguna-me aseguró acariciánome un seno-El poder es… Cuanto menos poder tenga, menos amenazador resulto y más fácil es para todos. Por suerte para la fiesta vendrán unos cuantos Señores de Europa, hijos y súbditos de los emperadores… son tan antiguos como cualquiera de los reyes de aquí, pero vienen en nombre de Nessut y Akkad, y no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada. De todas formas… dada la experiencia que tenemos en convenciones, más me vale ponerme alerta. ¿No te parece? Quisiera que vinieras, aunque…

-Aún puedo leer mentes, si es lo que quieres. Me cuesta, pero puedo-escribí-Aunque me será difícil decirte lo que vea.

-No se trata de eso-dijo después de leer-Tampoco quiero ponerte en peligro. Quizás sería mejor que volvises a Bon Temps durante ese fin de semana-negué con la cabeza.

-Ni hablar-escribí. Y para que me entendiera golpeé la libretita varias veces con el bolígrafo.

-No quiero ponerte en peligro en tu estado-me encogí de hombros y le hice entender que estaría bien.

-Pero necesito un vestido bonito-escribí. Eric echó la cabeza atrás y se carcajeó.

-Seguro que Pam puede ayudarte-y dicho esto me lancé de nuevo sobre él, porque hacía cuatro días que no le veía y antes que eso, había estado otros tres días sin verle y así llevábamos un mes en el que apenas pasábamos tiempo juntos. Quería pensar que se debía a la fiesta. Le echaba mucho de menos.

Por el día era cuando peor lo pasaba. Por las noches podía dormir y si no dormía es porque él estaba a mi lado, pero por el día recordaba al vikingo y a los niños y pensaba en qué estarían haciendo. Ni siquiera podía consolarme pensando en que respiraban el mismo aire que yo respiraba, porque no lo hacían, o que les calentaba el mismo sol que me animaba a mí, porque no era cierto; o que contemplaban por las noches el mismo firmamento que yo veía… ellos, como se había encargado de recordarme Eric, con bastante mimo al principio y brusquedad en los sucesivos días, llevaban siglos muertos.

La noche de la fiesta empezó regular. Entendía que Eric me hubiese puesto un guardaespaldas porque temía que algún vampiro pudiese abalanzarse sobre mi para beber mi sabrosa sangre de medio hada embarazada. Pero francamente, esperaba llegar a la fiesta de su brazo, y no del de Bill.

Eric estaba conversando con un grupo de vampiros, entre los que se encontraba una hermosa vampiresa. Se acercó a nosotros a grandes zancadas.

-No te dije que la trajeras del brazo-indicó Eric. Y me apartó de Bill.

-Quería que caminase cómodamente.

-Quédate a un lado y no le quites ojo de encima.

-Sí, majestad-le dije adiós con la mano, un poco apenada porque le hubiesen echado la bronca. Me cogí del brazo de Eric y caminé junto a él. Me había puesto un vestido de color azul marino con pedrería en el escote en forma de corazón, y lentejuelas del mismo color y plateadas en el pecho, que era ajustado hasta la cintura. Luego caía en un vuelo de seda y muselina, de un azul muy oscuro, pero nada brillante.

Los zapatos no eran de tacón alto, porque el médico había insistido en que era mejor no calzar demasiado tacón mientras llevase carga demás, es decir, mientras llevase a mi bebé.

-Reyes, reina, les presento a mi esposa humana: Sookie Stackhouse-no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente incliné la cabeza. Ellos hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento.

-Es hermosa-dijo uno-¿Sigue teniendo su… particular don? He oído que sufrió un accidente y desde entonces no habla. Una telépata que…

-Sigue teniéndolo, aunque no con vampiros, por supuesto-lo interrumpió.

-Claro-dijo la vampiresa-Aunque sigue siendo humana. Es poco para ti, Northman.

-Su linaje es importante dentro de la comunidad sobrenatural, es más de lo que crees, Camila-un camarero les trajo una bandeja con varias copas llenas de sangre, que ellos tomaron como si se tratase de champán. Otro camarero se acercó a mí y me ofreció un canapé: un montadito de queso con salmón y mermelada de frutas del bosque.

-Así será cuando tú lo dices.

-Su majestad me ha pedido que solo la sirva a usted-dijo-¿Puedo traerle un refresco, un té, un zumo… un vaso de leche quizás? Pida lo que quiera, señorita Stackhouse.

-No puede hablar-dijo ella. Yo le hice un gesto con las manos y me guiñó un ojo. Le recordaba, era un camarero del Fangtasia. Me dijo que me traería un zumo fresco de naranja en un momento. Le sonreí.

-¿Y el bebé?-preguntó un tercero del grupo ignorando la interrupción. Me pareció una indiscreción mayúscula.

-Mío no, por supuesto-rió Eric-La medicina moderna… si me disculpáis-y me sacó de allí reteniendo la furia. Saqué una libretita diminuta de mi bolso y le hice esperar.

-Va a ser así toda la noche, no te enfades-asintió. Unos vampiros le hicieron señas desde un lado del salón. Fuimos a saludarlos, y aunque fueron algo más simpáticos que los otros, también fueron muy descorteses.

-¿Quieres bailar?-me preguntó mi esposo cuando los hubimos saludado. Asentí y me sacó a la pista de baile. La fiesta no era nada parecida a cualquiera de las convenciones vampíricas a las que había acudido, se notaba que había venido parte de la realeza europea, o eso pensé, por el ambiente sofisticado y un tanto relamido de la sala. No había camareros humanos y la comida vampírica, digamos, que iba toda embotellada, porque Eric no había dispuesto colmilleros para evitarse problemas y porque, en su opinión, eran de un mal gusto abominable. Una orquesta amenizaba con música clásica, en su mayoría valses, pero también deleitaron al personal con otras piezas que parecían sacadas de películas de época. Pude, de hecho, ver a Pam salir a la pista con un vampiro ataviado con un frac tan anodino que parecía un pingüino en donde bailaron una pieza, junto con otros vampiros, que adiviné Pam habría aprendido a bailar cuando era humana. Me pareció encantador, aunque estaba muy desfasado.

Al rato de estar bailando nosotros solos, pues no sabía los pasos de muchos de los bailes que estaban tocando, Eric adivinó que estaba cansada y Eric me acompañó hasta una mesa donde me sirvieron comida, agua, té y refrescos de toda clase, a pesar de que decliné todo ello. Picoteé algo de la comida más sana y sin sal que Eric hacía preparar para mí, a la sombra del amparo de Bill, que no me quitaba ojo de encima.

Otro vampiro, uno al que habían presentado como Lord Regente de Suecia, al servicio de sus majestades Akkad y Nessut, no me quitaba tampoco el ojo de encima. Hasta el punto, que empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Bill lo notó, y en seguida Eric vino a investigar.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Alaric no le quita la vista de encima.

-¿Alaric?-preguntó Eric. Me puse de pie, porque el mencionado vampiro se acercaba a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-Eric, una fiesta fabulosa. A Nessut la Grande le complacerá escuchar lo bien que te desenvuelves-Eric hizo una inclinación.

-Me halagas-dijo-Déjame que te presente a mi esposa, Sookie.

-No hace falta que nos presentes, la señorita y yo ya nos conocíamos-Eric me miró y yo levanté ambas cejas en un gesto que indicaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando-Bueno, supongo que ella no me recuerda pero yo nunca podría olvidarla a ella. Fue hace muchos años, en verdad.

-Creía que era la primera vez en tu existencia que venías a América-dijo Eric.

-Y así es. Pero yo te estoy hablando de hace mucho más tiempo, siglos… puede que tú ni siquiera hubieras renacido como vampiro-me miró y sonrió-No sabía que un poco de sangre de hada pudiera otorgar a un humano semejante longevidad. Fue hace… mil años, por lo menos. Yo era un vampiro viejo, aunque no mucho-le miré detenidamente, segura de que estaba loco, cuando caí.

-Rothgar…-dije en silencio. Y empecé a murmurar cosas, pero ninguno me leía los labios. Tiré de la pechera de Eric y le indiqué hacia Alaric con insistencia. Él sí, él sí me recordaba.

-Creo que ahora se acuerda-sonrió-Tu esposa me salvó la vida, Eric. Estoy en deuda con ella.

-No entiendo nada-dijo él, muy confundido. Dejé que Alarico el vampiro hablase, él que tenía voz.

-Un rey vikingo, un vejestorio me mantuvo preso durante unos meses, alimentándose de mi sangre para salvaguardar su salud, hace siglos. Habría sucumbido, pero tuve la inmensa suerte de que tu dama me descubriese, ahora entiendo por qué, porque eres telépata-añadió-y me librara de mi cautiverio. El chico… ¿se salvó?-preguntó. Yo asentí-Me alegro.

-¿Qué chico?

-Aquí tu esposa se presentó ante mí, sediento como estaba, y me hizo jurar que la ayudaría a salvar la vida de un muchacho, tu hijo, si no recuerdo mal-me dijo y yo dije que sí con la cabeza enérgicamente-que estaba gravemente herido. He de decir que no cumplí mi palabra… me largué de allí en cuanto ella me soltó-chasqueé la lengua-¡Pero no te maté!

-Pero mataste al guardia-escribí en mi libretita.

-¿A sí? No lo recuerdo. Afortunadamente, cuando Padre me encontró, acudió a tu joven esposa para saldar la deuda. Supongo que fue mejor así, con la sangre de Akkad, que por entonces ya era más viejo que ningún otro vampiro que vaya a existir, el chico saldría del peligro. Es curioso, recuerdo mejor el sabor de tu sangre que tu rostro… aunque sigues siendo hermosa.

-¿Tú has bebido su sangre?-el que preguntaba era Bill, porque Eric parecía incapaz de decir nada.

-Eso fue parte del trato que yo no cumplí. Ella me soltaba, me alimentaba y a cambio yo salvaba a su hijo. Entonces, lo recuerdo, también estabas embarazada. Lo noté en tu sangre. Habría podido beberte entera, pero te debía la vida. ¿Estás bien, Eric?

-Perdónanos, Alaric-dijo. Y tomándome del codo me sacó de la sala

Siento, de nuevo, la irregularidad de las publicaciones. Encima de que no me quedaba otro remedio que publicar de uvas a peras en estos meses de verano tan ajetreados, encima, voy y me quedo sin ordenador en el que escribir. En la próxima semana espero robarle el ordenador a mi madre en varias ocasiones y así poder acabar otro capítulo, uno decisivo, importantísimo. Aunque espero que veais lo importante que era este también. La historia llega a su fin, espero que, más o menos, os deje satisfechos a todos.

Un abrazo. 


	105. Chapter 105

Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Bueno, espero que disfrutéis este capítulo que tantos días os ha tocado esperar. Ha sido todo un placer y quebradero de cabeza escribir esta historia, sobre todo la parte final. Y en verdad estoy muy contenta con el resultado. 

Lo que más me gusta es que la escribí para disfrutarla yo, que soy la primera que la ha disfrutado... pero al final he conseguido que la disfrutarais otros. 

Con este capítulo, ponemos punto y final a este relato que llevo escribiendo más de un año. 

Un saludo a todos, y muchas gracias.

Me senté y esperé. Pero Eric no apareció. Llegó Pam, muy nerviosa, preguntándome qué había pasado. Como no pude explicarme, dio una patada al suelo y se largó gritando que tenía que salvar el pellejo de su creador antes de que lo mandara todo a la mierda.

Eric llegó dos horas después, faltaba menos de una hora para que amaneciera, abrió la puerta y me señaló con un dedo.

-¡No te muevas de aquí!-rugió. Y volvió a cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar la habitación. Mi bebé se removió en la tripa y yo me la acaricié, intentando calmarlo.

Me senté en la cama, colocándome la decena de cojines que la adornaban para estar lo más cómoda posible.

-Chist, chist…

Mira, cariño, mira hacia allí

La noche ha caído, hay que dormir.

Ya duerme el sol y sonríe la luna,

Momento de camas, camitas y cunas.

Tras los muros los lobos aúllan

Al otro lado los búhos ululan

Óyeme cantar, cierra tus ojos ya,

Duerme tranquilo, mi amor,

Desde el Asgard te cuida y te mira el dios Thor.

-¿Dónde has aprendido esa canción?-preguntó Eric, desde la puerta, en voz muy baja. Su silueta recortada contra la luz amarilla del pasillo-¿Cuándo has aprendido esa canción?-parpadeé y me incorporé un poco. El bebé dio una patada. Eric me preguntaba en nórdico antiguo.

-Me la enseñó Audr-le contesté en el mismo idioma. Mi voz recuperada. Vi como Eric se tambaleaba hacia atrás, sosteniéndose a duras penas contra la pared-¡Eric!-me levanté corriendo y acudí a su lado. Le sostuve por el brazo-¿Estás bien?-Me miró, sorprendido.

-Es imposible-dijo-No puede ser… déjame, deja…-dijo, y apartándome las manos se zafó de mí y se marchó, dando traspiés, por el pasillo. Se me inundaron los ojos de lágrimas por su rechazo.

Durante buena parte de la mañana siguiente no supe qué hacer. Resolví que no podía irme sin más. Debía intentar hablar con Eric antes de coger las maletas y volver a casa de mi abuela.

Decidí finalmente salir a pasear por los extensos jardines, deslcaza, para notar el fresco de la hierba entre los dedos. Me eché al sol un rato, metí los pies hinchados en el agua fresca de la fuente y comí un sándwich y una ensalada bajo un árbol gigantesco.

Estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, pero no quería quemarme del sol, así que resolví subir a echarme una siesta. La casa estaba llena de humanos y cambiantes que hacían la guardia durante el día, mientras los vapiros dormían. Noté que la vigilancia era más severa que cuando no había en la ciudad centenares de vampiros importantes y venidos de allende mares.

Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, y fui a correr las cortinas para echar una cabeza. Me llegó un extraño olor a quemado. Arrugué la nariz y me giré para ver qué enchufe se estaba quemando cuando le vi. Eric estaba sentado en el sillón de al lado de mi tocador, a plena luz del día. Los rayos del sol, que caía en el horizonte, no llegaban a tocarle directamente pero su solo resplandor conseguía quemarle la piel.

-¡Eric!-grité. Corrí las cortinas, una por una, corriendo y busqué la llave para bajar las persianas de seguridad que estaban instaladas en todo el complejo. Me pareció que tardaban una eternidad en bajarse. Cuando lo hicieron, reinó la oscuridad. Corrí hacia mi cama y encendí mi lamparita de mesa, y luego el resto de luces-Eric, cariño…-le acaricié las rodillas, sin saber si tocarle el rostro, que tenía lleno de ampollas-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Por qué no te…?

-Lo recuerdo todo, Sookie.

-¿Qué es todo?

-Todo, todo… yo…-cerró los ojos y pareció que se mareaba.

-Está bien. Está bien… Primero… ven, ven a la cama, tienes que comer algo y luego dormir, es de día, Eric. Tienes que dormir… te has quemado todo, oh, cariño.

-Estoy bien-dijo mientras se apoyaba en mí para ir hasta nuestra cama-No, no quiero.

-Sí, sí quieres, bebe-le ofrecí mi muñeca.

-No. No necesito sangre, necesito…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas?-por fin enfocó. Me miró y me sostuvo la cara con ambas manos en mis mejillas.

-Al final te he encontrado-sonrió-Lo recuerdo todo. Me acuerdo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer… recuerdo la primera vez que te vi al bajar del barco… recuerdo… recuerdo… Me servías la comida siempre fría. Ahora lo entiendo-lanzó una carcajada y yo le sonreí, muy preocupada. Parecía que se hubiese vuelto loco. Empezaron a brotarme lágrimas de los ojos. Eric las besó despacio, como si le costase mucho moverse.

-Estás malherido-lloré.

-Estaba muerto por el día y entonces lo recordé todo y me desperté.

-¿Y caminaste por la casa bajo el sol? ¡Oh, Eric! Podrías haber muerto del todo. Por favor, bebe algo de sangre…

-Está bien, está bien. Pero tú no, estás embarazada.

-Te traeré a alguien-le dije.

-No, no…-pero le ignoré y salí a buscar a algún colmillero de los que estaban en nómina. Le llevé a un muchacho joven y robusto, de la edad de Jason. Parecía encantado. Ni siquiera aparté la vista mientras Eric bebía. Me senté junto a él, que se recostó y le acaricié la frente, apartándole mechones de pelo-Tenemos que hablar, hay mucho que decir, tengo que…

-Chist… esta noche, dentro de unas horas. Ahora duerme, recupérate.

-No te vayas.

-No iré a ningún sitio-le aseguré. Me eché junto a él e imaginé que su cuerpo desprendía calor, me imaginé que era mi vikingo otra vez. Me desperté cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-¡Está aquí!-Pam sonó aliviada mientras yo me levantaba-¿Aún no ha despertado?

-Ha estado de excursión diurna-le dije. Me levanté y abrí las ventanas para que entrara el aire fresco de la noche.

-Ya hablas.

-Sí. Pam, por favor, déjanos solos. Ha sido un día… importante para los dos.

-Pero… ¿está bien? Me han dicho que se alimentó en pleno día, que estaba…

-Ahora ya está bien, estaba…

-Déjanos solos, Pam-dijo Eric, incorporándose.

-Sí, déjanos solos, joven vampiresa-Niall hizo acto de presencia, pasando por una de las ventanas que acababa de abrir.

-Vete, Pamela-la instó Eric. Sus ojos fijos en Niall. Corrí hacia él e intenté ayudarle a levantarse… pero Eric era viejo, y era fuerte, y unas pocas horas de sueño y algo de sangre fresca le habían devuelto la plenitud de sus facultades. Nos quedamos solos los tres: Niall, Eric y yo. Mi vikingo me parapetó detrás de él, aunque sabía que mi abuelo no quería hacerme nada-¿Qué haces aquí?-le escupió Eric.

-Querías verme-me dijo a mí-¿No es cierto?-preguntó, como si aquello respondiera a la pregunta implícita que le estaba haciendo Eric.

-Fuiste tú. Tú me borraste la memoria…

-No-susurré-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunté. Niall suspiró, mirándonos a ambos, y se dirigió al sillón en el que había encontrado a Eric en pleno día. Se repantingó en él y acarició los enormes brazos de la pieza-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunté.

-Él no debía recordar.

-No. ¿Por qué me enviaste allí?

-Porque tú lo quisiste.

-¿Yo?

-Escúchame, pequeña. Tranquilizaos los dos. Puedes quitarte de en medio, Northman, para que pueda verle los ojos a mi bisnieta-Eric cedió un poco cuando le tiré de la manga-Es difícil para mí explicártelo a ti… ¡Vampiro!-inició-Sabes lo que pasa cuando tu creador te manda hacer algo. Entre un vampiro y la criatura que crea existe una magia poderosísima, esta magia actúa de muchas maneras, y una de esas maneras hace que a la criatura, la progenie de ese vampiro, le deba una lealtad y una obediencia ciega. Un vampiro al que su creador le da una orden no puede dejar de acatarla, sencillamente, le es imposible sublevarse. ¿No es cierto?

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó Eric con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Lo sé muy bien.

-No, no lo sabes. Pero tu vampiro lo entiende. Esa fuerza mágica que te obliga a ti es la misma fuerza mágica que fluye y orienta la vida de todas las criaturas sobrenaturales. Las hadas, como los vampiros, tenemos cierto control mágico, pero en realidad es Ella la que nos controla y dirige a nosotros.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros?-pregunté.

-Hace aproximadamente un año sentí la misma sensación que un vampiro tendría de recibir una orden de su creador. Palabras y frases fluyeron a través de mis oídos como una voz que se repite en un eco a través de las montañas. La magia entró por mis pies, recorriéndome el cuerpo hasta volverse electricidad en las yemas de mis dedos y en ese momento no tuve más remedio que cumplir con aquello que el eco me pedía-explicó. De repente se puso en pie y se acercó a mí-Los cuentos a veces dicen muchas verdades. Las hadas podemos convertirnos en hadas madrinas, como las de los cuentos, y cumplir los deseos de todo tipo de criaturas: Puede ponerte a dormir cien años hasta que nazca el amor de tu vida, o puede convertir en princesa a una simple criada. Por supuesto no todos los deseos que entonan los humanos nos obligan a cumplirlos… solo unos pocos, quizás uno o dos cada siglo. En mi larga existencia nunca había cumplido el deseo de ningún humano. Aunque tú no eres exactamente humana…

-¿Eres mi hada madrina?-le pregunté.

-Algo así. Pudo haber sido cualquiera. Pero el caso es que fui yo.

-Pero yo no deseé que me llevaras al pasado.

-Sí lo hiciste. Puede que no lo dijeras en voz alta, puede incluso que ni siquiera lo pensaras conscientemente… pero en algún momento hace un año deseaste ser la madre de los hijos de Eric.

-Yo…

-Lo deseaste-sentenció-Tu voz llegó tan clara a mis oídos como lo hace ahora. Y a ti tuve que hechizarte también… por la misma razón, una fuerza mayor me hizo viajar en el tiempo y borrar tus recuerdos sobre ella. Y tendrás que aceptar que fue mejor así… habría sido perjudicial para ambos que la recordaras como tal-Eric gruñó, pero yo estaba llorando-¿Por qué lloras?

-Fue culpa mía-admití.

-¿El qué?

-Eric no sería un vampiro si yo no hubiese ido al pasado-miré a mi marido y me sorbí los mocos. Eric hizo un gesto de no entender nada-Tú querías ir a Puerto Ballena y yo te obligué a ir a Tabernas. Ocella no te habría visto, no te habría echado el ojo si hubieras ido a Puerto Ballena… que es lo que habrías hecho si yo no hubiese estado allí-me puse a llorar-Es culpa mía.

-No es culpa tuya-me dijo Eric, tomándome por los codos con delicadeza y buscándome la mirada.

-Sí lo es-ayudó Niall. Eric lo fulminó con la mirada-Sookie, hija, lo que fue fue porque tenía que ser así. Estoy seguro de ello. Tú debías viajar al pasado para que él pudiese convertirse en inmortal y de esa manera pudiera conocerte. Es una rueda, un ciclo… yo solo fui un instrumento para completarlo. Supongo que La Magia quería que fuese así.

-¡Que le den por culo a tu magia!-le grité-¡Mis hijos están allí!-Eric me sostuvo contra él y me dejó llorar contra su pecho-Si me hubiese dado más tiempo… te habría salvado-le dije.

-Chist, chist, calla ya.

-Es que…

-Chist.

-Tenía que ser así-insistió Niall-Supongo que sucedió por la carga mágica que poseeis los dos. Tú tienes sangre de hada y tú… en fin, parecías un humano normal y corriente pero no debías serlo cuando Ocella consiguió convertirte. Fuiste el único con el que lo consiguió en mil años y él hizo lo mismo de siempre. Eras tú. Tú eras especial. Quizás sea tu talento para cumplir todas las promesas que haces.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté cuando vi la mirada que Eric le dirigía a Niall.

-Nada.

-No, ¿qué pasa?

-Se lo prometí a Leif. Le juré que te encontraría, aunque tardase mil años.

-Ya ves, es lo que yo decía.

-Eric-dije tragando saliva-Si mi abuelo me envió una vez al pasado tiene que haber otra forma de volver-Niall negó con la cabeza-Eric, mírame… nuestro hijo debe crecer junto a sus hermanos, tenemos que volver.

-Eso es imposible. Ya te lo he dicho, su destino era convertirse en vampiro, no puedes viajar al pasado y tratar de cambiarlo.

-En eso tiene razón-me dijo Eric-No volveré a ser humano, Sookie. No hay manera mágica o sobrenatural que me devuelva la vida. El hombre que amaste…

-Sigue aquí. Eres tú. Solo te hacía falta recordar. Es verdad… como hombre te amo con locura, eras lo que yo siempre había soñado tener; pero ahora me da igual, ahora solo me preocupan los niños. Y podríamos intentarlo, volver y evitar que…

-Chist, calla otra vez.

-No podemos dejarlos allí solo. Tenemos que estar todos juntos… Audr está sola, le dan miedo los monstruos, y Erik se mete en demasiados líos, hay que vigilarlo… y Leif aún tiene que crecer y aprender muchas cosas.

-Llevan muertos mil años-intervino Niall. Eric lo miró con severidad, caviló unos segundos y luego me sostuvo por los codos y me apartó de él, clavándome la mirada.

-No volveré a ser un hombre. No puedes cambiar lo que Ocella me hizo. Pero tienes razón… los niños deben estar juntos… nostros tenemos que… Escúchame, escúchame tú también-le dijo a Niall-Te juro, te juro, Sookie… que encontraré la manera de que volvamos a estar todos juntos, te lo juro, amante.

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo Niall, los ojos como platos.

-Acaba de hacerlo-le dije sin mirarlo, porque tenía los ojos clavados en el rostro de Eric. Su mirada seria, sus labios entreabiertos… ¡hasta sus mejillas parecían arreboladas!

-Te lo juro, amor mío.

Asentí y mientras mi bisabuelo desaparecía de la habitación, me abracé a él.

Todo se arreglaría.

-Te lo juro, encontraré la manera.

Estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

-Que no te lleve tanto tiempo como encontrarme-le dije con la voz apagada contra su pecho. Eric rió, su pecho temblando por la risa.

-No lo hará-me estrechó contra él-Volverá a ser… más o menos como antes.

-Sí-suspiré-Es todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que deseo.

FIN.


End file.
